Yo nunca he Inazuma Eleven Version
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: ¡Ahora con la segunda temporada! doble de cosplays doble de locuras. Y a la vez un toque de Yaoi  ocasional  Creación de hono-chan y por mí. Si quieren reirse un rato entren y leanlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Inazuma Eleven/Super once no nos pertenece el día que nos den a shiro fubuki vestido de neko y en bandeja de plata a todas sus fans nos pertenecerá inazuma eleven**

**PD:Fanfic creado por hono-chan y por mi de nuestras mentes**

* * *

honoka: me presento soy honoka hatsumomo

honoka:y mi compañera fumihiko pazita

angelo:que hacemos aquí

honoka:todo se les explicara en su momento

Pazita:Yesh~

Honoka:para ayudarnos también estará mi hermana mayor sayuri koetsuji

Pazita: denle una calida bienvenida~

honoka:ella les apuntara si no se atreven a completar el reto

sayuri:y les advierto que mis niños se mueren por atravesar sus entrañas

Endo:Genial ahora nos torturan de nuevo y antes nada más con retos y ahora que?

Honoka:pues primito te juro que no quieres saberlo

Endo:No soy tu primo

Sayuri:pero de todos modos se los diremos por que por que amo verlos sufrir

Honoka:pues me da cosita decirte hermano

honoka: así que de aquí en mas eres mi primo

Endo:*Mejor todavía no me imagino tener de hermana una chica así ó.o*

honoka:bueno ,principalmente por que tu y yo tenemos un estado de animo parecido pero mas que nada por que no quiero que las managers me maten

sayuri:ejem creo que nos estamos desviando ,les molestaria explicar esto de una maldita vez

Pazita: Dios...me imagino una guerra de EndoxAki EndoxFuyuka y finalmente EndoxNatsumi la verdadera guerra mundial -escalofríos-

Pazita:En fin sayuri tu di que no quiero que me maten ó.ó

sayuri : ok ok ,como la mocosa y pazita tienen pánico de explicar esto por que según ellas son demasiado mente sana para eso

sayuri:tendre que hacerlo yo

-el concurso consiste en que jugaremos yo nunca… al estilo inazuma eleven

Pazita:¡Oye! no soy mente sana soy mente semi sana (-w-)

honoka: y a mi lotte y kaede ya me pudrieron la inocencia

Pazita:Ejem...los desviamos en fin quien comienza?

ayuri:a eso voy a eso voy

-comienza el primero al que señale la botella

y esa persona hará una pregunta de algo que hayan echo

si no lo han echo devén beber un trago de este maravilloso sake

Pazita: Un gran sake echo por artesanos borrachos hehehe

honoka: sayuri ,katsura se enojara si sabe que tomaste eso de su cuarto

sayuri: bueno y quien crees que esta que se come las uñas por ver lo que pasa en fin comencemos de una vez pazita harías los honores

Pazita:ó.ó ¡Que empiece ya la tortura! ejem digo botellita -risita-

honoka: comenzaremos con preguntas sanas y normales

sayuri : por que sabemos que amenos que estén como una cuba no dirán toda la verdad

Pazita:Te equivocas los borrachos dicen toooodo lo oscuro cuando están borrachos ;S entonces después habrán preguntas fuertes (creo)

honoka: además entre confesión y confesión habrán retos bonus de cosplay y karaoke

Pazita:Bueno ya empecemos

sayuri: el primero en preguntar será *glup* natsumi Raimon

Pazita:O.O

natsumi: estan muy equivocadas si creen que me prestare para esta locura

honoka:precisamente para eso esta sayuri one chan

Pazita:¡Yaaay!

sayuri: con cual prefieres ser atravezada mark nathan shawn o aiden en lo personal prefiero a aiden para terminar rápido con esto -acaricia su pistola como el muñequito del señor de los anillos-

natsumi: ya yo pregunto ok emmmm ... yo nunca me he ido de pinta

endo:pero ella es la presidenta de la escuela y si nos metemos en problemas

Pazita:Me vale un maldito pepino es nuestro fic y ya e.e

Honoka:si prefieren mantener su historial de asistencia limpio a vivir por que sayuri chan no es muy paciente

Pazita:Aja...-escalofrios-

todos: entendido!

beben todos pero menos Fudou y ó.ó Haruna!

Kido: como es eso

honoka: ejem ,eso es mi culpa ,la invite de compras un día de escuela

Pazita:lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

honoka: atsuya fubuki tu turno

atsuya: esta bien esta bien ...yo nunca he robado un banco

honoka: y a que viene semejante pregunta si la respuesta es obvia

Pazita:hahaha

atsuya:asi todos estarán ebrios pronto

Pazita:que mente tan maligna ¬¬

atsuya: pero apuesto que aun así me amas

Pazita:-sonrojada-¬¬

Atsuya:-pone las manos detrás de la cabeza-

honoka:en fiin como sabemos la obvia respuesta todos deben beber ,estoy orgullosa de decir que mi hermana katsura es adicta al sake con mayor grado de alcohol así que si alguna de las fan girl desea seguir teniendo una buena imagen de los inazuma por favor retírese

Pazita:Aja ¡Empiecen a beber!

-todos beben muy normales hasta que -

sakuma:hip pingüinitos de colores por el mar nandando

Pazita:ó.ó

honoka:perfecto sakuma ya esta ebrio hora del reto cosplay karaoke bonus

sayuri: que propones violinista

Pazita:wajajaja -risa maléfica- reto a sakuma-kun vestirse de la princesa de los pingüinos y cantar Crucify my love~

honoka: *con estrellitas en los ojos y una cámara de fotos en la otra* eres una geniooo

Pazita:y que harás sakuma-kun~?

honoka: tu otra opción es entrar a lo que yo suelo llamar kyaaa zone

Pazita:esas fans son peores que mis primas .

sayuri:la kya zone contiene a las fujoshi mas pervertidas del mundo y como eres ukesito no duraras mucho que digamos ,pero por supuesto es tu elección

Pazita:uy uy

honoka:*saca un traje blanco con moños negros y una capucha de pingüino*

Pazita:hale hale que dices~

Honoka:el traje de la princesa pingüino es traído a ustedes por mi loca hermana lotte que es adicta a coser

Kido:porque en este momento me siento el más normal

sakuma: ok ,verme como un loco en televisión internacional o ir a manos de fujoshis pervertidas ,creo que las fujoshis no pueden ser tan malas

sayuri:olvide decir que debes entrar en un cosplay de -el chara de ikuto-

sakuma:venga el traje de la princesa pingüino

Pazita:-risa maléfica- ¡A estrenarlo! y con fotos!

honoka: wiiiiiii -le pone a sakuma el traje como si estuviera vistiendo una muñeca de trapo- sakuma te vez estupendo ,no me equivoque ,eres la perfecta princesa pingüino

Fangirls:¡KYAAAAA! Sakuma-Hime!

Sakuma:aléjenlas de mii aléjenlas de miiiiiii

Pazita:¡Sayuri haz lo tuyo!

honoka:el siguiente en embriagarse será nuestro príncipe pingüino y tendrán que hacer un duo de cantarella

Pazita:*O* amo esa canción!

sayuri: atrás locas , van a tocar a este cuando endo se convierta en un emo con todas

Endo:¡hey! no me metas a mi!

sayuri.-le apunta con mark que es una escopeta recortada- si quiero te meto si quiero te hago uke si quiero hago que te cases con hibiki ,ha quedado entendido

Endo: S-si...-traumado-

Pazita:Cof cof sigamos ó.ó

honoka: gracias a una cooperación de kaede one chan y kaoru ne chan les traemos lo que yo suelo llamar twister versión suicida

sayuri:el primero en caer debe beber no una sino dos copas rebosadas de sake

Pazita:¿Listos?

Todos:¡Noooo!

Pazita:¡Siiiii!

honoka:les ira bien

-saca su camara -esto me dará excelentes ideas para los dounjinshis

sayuri:para ser la menor de 16 hermanas eres demasiado corrompida

Pazita:ó.ó es peor que mis primas

honoka: culpen a mis hermanas que se ponían a ver gravitation cuando era bebe

Pazita:ok empezemos~

sayuri: recuerden que se van a enredar como ligas en el cabello de osamu así que si alguno quiere retirarse y beber de una vez

-todos se suben al tapete gigante y después de retorcijones golpes patadas arañazos y alguna que otra situación altamente mal interpretable-

Pazita:¡AHORA BEBAN!

sayuri: los perdedores han sido kojiro genda y kido yuuto ,cual de ustedes será nuestro príncipe pingüino

honoka: o preferis un trío * le salen estrellitas de los ojos*

Pazita:traigan seguridad por favor~

honoka:soy una presentadora ,además se controlarme ,sigo teniendo principios

sayuri:principios que se te olvidan cada que lucy te muestra un fan art

Pazita:cof cof ok ¿quien será el príncipe pingüino de sakuma-hime?

honoka:el ouji sama de nuestra hermosisima princesa pingüino lucirá este bellísimo smoking negro con mono naranja además de estas bellísimas sandalias imitación pies de pingüino y obvio la corona de príncipe pingüino

sayuri:debo admitir que charlotte se lucio con este después de todo colocar los ojitos t pico de pingüino en una corona rosada no debió ser fácil

Pazita:aja

honoka: si no se deciden pronto lo haremos a nuestra manera

genda y kido: eso que significa

honoka: meterlos a la kya zone y el ultimo en salir se salva del traje

fujoshis locas en extremo estado de emocion:kidooo kuuuuunnnnn kojirooo kuuuuunnnn vengan a nuestros brazos

kido y genda:y como rayos vamos a decidir

honoka:hay una sola forma factible

sayuri:de nada de yaoi honoka, al menos no por ahora

Pazita:jajaja

onoka: ooook hay 2 formas posibles

honoka:el primero de ustedes en adivinar el nombre de la mayor de mis hermanas gana

honoka: su nombre es muy fácil además de que lo he dicho al menos 4 veces

kido: perdona pero ¿cuantas hermanas tienes?

honoka: emmmmm haber 1 2 5 7 10 14 16 dieciséis a diecisiete mas o menos

Pazita:ó.ó

Pazita:pobre madre que las parió

honoka: pero no son mis hermanas en el sentido habitual ,vivimos en la misma casa desde nuestro nacimiento pero realmente solo tengo 3 hermanas biológicas

honoka:hinata izumi y Mayu

Pazita:lalala chicos adivinen~

Kido:maldicion estas de cual se fumaron ,no me quiero poner ese traje

Pazita:jajaja Kido para tu información no fumo es que soy loca pero a honra

Pazita:y bien genda kido que dicen?

Kido:ademas a que loca se le ocurren trajes así solo a - ya sé tu hermana mayor se llama lotte verdad

honoka: tenemos un ganadoooooor

Pazita:Geeenda~

honoka: genda kuuun y sakuma chaaan en dúo de cantarella kyaaa soo moeeeee

Pazita:abre pag de youtube- empiecen ya!

Sayuri:-toma a genda y lo mete a un probador del cual salen ruidos y polvo ,después de un rato sale genda vestido de príncipe pingüino-

genda: esto es tan necesario

sayuri: si o prefieres tener una cita con mi adorado aiden

Pazita:si~

genda:vale vale ,pongan la música de una vez

Pazita:-pone música-

Pazita:Ah~ por si acaso deben hacerlo lo maaas lindo posiblew

genda:-le tiemblan las piernas cuando ve a un montón de chicas fotografiándolo y grabándolo como enajenadas

Pazita:jijiji

Sayuri:que comience de una vez

Genda:comienza a cantar igual a kaito causando que las fans se derritan ,sakuma trata de cantar aunque no conozca la canción lo mejor que puede ,cuando la canción acaba las fan girl de la kya zone y del publico se abalanzan a genda-

sayuri muy bien cual de ustedes quiere que estrene el paquete de balas ,lejos locas

Pazita:Sayuri-nee ¡Seguridad!

Fangirls:que crueles son, solamente queríamos tocarlo u.u

sayuri:si yo conozco sus tocarlo mínimo luego lo desvisten

Pazita:Bien dicho

honoka:ok siguiente en preguntar ... AKIO FUDO

sayuri:el juego se pone picante

Pazita:no jueguen con fuego~

fudo:yo nunca he ,perdido la virginidad

honoka:otro que quiere verlos a todos ebrios

Pazita:hahaha porque todos quieren eso?

Fangirls:para que no se resistaaaannnn

Pazita:Deseguro Fudou quiere llevarse a Kido a un lugar leejos leejos de aquí

honoka:y dicen que yo soy la pervert

Pazita:ajaja me encanta ver que dices~

sayuri:en fin beban beban sin inhibiciones que hay mucho sake

Pazita:cof cof me alegro ser una chica que no bebe e.e

-todos se sirven la copa a reventar y haruna trata de beber 2 copas -

sayuri:no es necesario que bebas 2

Haruna:lo mejor será no darle dudas a mi onii chan

Pazita:Ein?

honoka:admitelo solo quieres embriagarte para besarte con goenji y excusarte con que estabas ebria

Pazita:ó.ó

-haruna le da un zape-

Pazita:cof cof Haruna no tuviste que hacer eso

haruna: -aun regañando a honoka- mira que tus hermanas nada vivan lejos y no te puedan decir no significa que dañes mi estrategia

Pazita:-ríe nerviosamente- emm esto... no peleen si?

Pazita:Haruna disculpate ó.ó

haruna:pero ella empezó

Pazita:pero no la golpes -le susurra- no querrás verla enojada o si?

Pazita:ve a disculparte ^^

haruna: ok ok -mira a todas partes-donde esta

honoka: disculpen fui por un helado -entra al escenario comiendo un helado de galletas con vainilla- gomen pero quería del de rainbow vanilla y se les había acabado

haruna-algo apenada-discúlpame honoka chan

honoka: tranquilízate después de todo, todo el mundo me trata a las patadas

honoka:a esto le llamo ronda relámpago ,tomamos dos participantes de caracteres opuestos y deben beber mientras se miran sin parpadear

Pazita:ejejeje ^^

honoka:y obvio se preguntan con yo nunca he…

sayuri:escoje tu pazita chan

Pazita:hmmm...caracter opuesto eh...

Pazita:no puedo pensar TToTT sayuri dame una ayudita .

sayuri:uno podría ser nuestro adorado defensa

numero 2 por supuesto

-las fan girls locas de fubuki se decepcionan pero las de kazemaru están al asecho-

Pazita:bwahahahaa

Pazita:¿quien sigue?

Pazita:hmm contrario de Kazemaru que tal Goenji -ríe-

honoka:-se sonroja- si tu quieres pero ya sabes k prefiero el shubuki

sayuri:y quien dijo que iba a ponerse yaoi

Pazita:eso mismo iba a decir u.u

Pazita:me robaste las palabras sayuri

sayuri :siempre dos pasos delante de todo el mundo

Pazita:aja chicos... hehehe

kazemaru: esta bien esta bien después de todo alguno de nosotros debía enfrentar esto como todo un hombre

goenji:lo dice el que tiene mas cabello que una fiesta de rokeros

Pazita: ajajjaa por eso me caes bien Goenji ^^

sayuri:-sale con los brazos al frente algo preocupada- kaze kun sigue siendo el mas veloz no deberías tratarlo así

honoka:pffff sayuri chan acabas de salir a la defensa de kazemaru

Pazita:a sayuri le gusta kaze-chan?

sayuri:yo etto yo yo yo yo yo yo

sayuri:noooooooooo

honoka:cuando el agua moje y el fuego queme

Pazita:ah... okis

kazemaru:si te gusto eso significa que no me dispararas verdad

sayuri:de echo ,me apena decir

Pazita:esto..ó.ó

Sayuri:que una de mis fantasías es atravesarte con una bala de mi hermoso nathan

Pazita:chan chan chan

Pazita:lo sabia e.e

honoka: no te apenes one sama después de todo eres la única de las 16 que nunca le había gustado un muchacho

sayuri:grita mas que en Chicago no te escucharon

ichinose:tecnicamente como estaba llamando a dylan si las oyeron en Chicago

Pazita:y tu de donde saliste ¬¬

ayuri:maguito que tal si haces un truco y te desapareces antes que te atraviese a la vista de todos

ichinose:lika me arrastro

honoka:y que hace lika por aquí

lika:no podía aguantar ver a esos chicos tan apuestos ebrios

Pazita: y chicos porque lika dijo "apuestos" si siempre se lo dice a ichinose y segundo donde se fue Kazemaru?

sayuri:yo etto etooo ettoo -saca un localizador de su bolsillo-yo les puedo decir

honoka:tienes un localizador de kazemarus

sayuri:normalmente es para mis presas

Pazita:ó.ó

Honoka:y me dicen acosadora

Pazita:y a mi me dicen loca ._.

sayuri:-se sonroja y esconde la cara en las manos -no es para tanto

honoka:one san te vez tan linda cuando te sonrojaaaaas

Pazita:^^

Pazita:¡KAZEMARU DONDE RAYOS ESTAS!

sayuri: kaze kun ,por favor ven al escenario ,te necesitamos para empezar la ronda

honoka:además si no vienes admitirás que goenji te ha vencido

Pazita:Y goenji te esta diciendo emo ó.ó

kazemaru:que venga y me lo repita en la caraaaaa

goenji:con gusto emo

Pazita:-ríe- funciono hehehe

honoka:-toma a goenji y lo sienta en una mesa -listo one chan trae a ichi kun

Pazita:-agarra a kazemaru- Se buen chico ¿si?

sayuri: -se sonroja al ver a pazita agarrando a kazemaru-paz chan podría por favor…

Pazita:hai?

honoka:y yo pensé que eras siempre una yandere

sayuri:yo conduciré a kaze kun a su asiento ,claro si el quiere

Pazita:Kaze-chan quieres?

kazemaru:me dispararas acuchillaras o algo parecido

sayuri:-baja la cabeza apenada y niega-

honoka: madre de dios jamás vi. a one san apenándose o disculpándose o bajando la cabeza ,me puedes enseñar como lo hiciste

Pazita:Kazemaru ó.ó

Kazemaru:pues nose ó.ó

sayuri:por favor ,te juro que no te Hare daño , eres mi ídolo

Pazita:hay tienes la respuesta honoka

kazemaru:esta bien-mira que ella sube la cabeza con los ojos llorosos y aun algo roja y aparta la mirada-vamos

sayuri:-lo lleva a su silla-

honoka:ok después de ver lo suavito de mi hermana

sayuri:no abuses mocosa

Pazita:estoy pensnado que sayuri es tsundere no yandere ó.ó

honoka:si, después de todo es la primera vez que actúa así

sayuri:van a dejar de cuchichear ahora o les disparo

Pazita:hai hai ^^

honoka:y volvió la sayuri malvada

sayuri:si mocosita y no tientes tu suerte entendido

Pazita:^^ empezemos~

Kazemaru:Esta bien consumir alcohol si solo tenemos 15 años?

sayuri: verán este alcohol esta destilado a tal punto en el que no causa ningún daño a los sistemas es el alcohol mas puro de todo el mundo ,y solo lo fabrican en un lugar que solo katsura one san conoce

Pazita:intedezante

honoka:sin embargo embriaga como ningún otro

honoka:acabo de notar ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LLAMAS A KATSURA ONE SAN

sayuri:no hagas escándalo mocosa

Pazita:-tose-

ayurie aclara la garganta -empezemos la ronda

kazemaru: yo nunca me he escapado de casa

goenji:-bebe-

*en algún hospital de cuidad inazuma*

padre de goenji: siento una perturbación en la fuerza

Pazita:ó.ó

goenji:yo nunca me he peinado como una niña

kazemaru: muchos hombres se recogen el cabello y lo llevan largo -sayuri asiente con fuerza-

goenji:pero igual las chicas se peinan así, así que bebe

kazemaru: -bebe -

kazemaru:hip , yo nunca he dado mas de 7 besos a mi hermanita

goenji:maldito como es que tu

kazemaru:cuando se trata de tu hermana pareces un pedófilo

Pazita:¡Duh! golpe bajo!

sayuri: ese es el kazemaru que conozco

honoka:y quieres

sayuri:calladita te vez mas bonita

goenji: -bebe con prisa –

Pazita:¿Tiene algo que decir algo en su defensa Goenji-san?

goenji:mi hermana es lo único que me queda y la adoro y que hip

honoka:ummmmm a haruna le salio competencia con la cuñada jijijijijijiji

haruna:callate honoka

honoka:-comienza a ponerse molesta –

Pazita:!

haruna:sabes que tu sigue como quieras

honoka:-vuelve a su actitud de costumbre- prosigan muchachos

goenji:yo hip nunca he hip cantado baladas románticas

kazemaru:nunca lo he echo

honoka este video tuyo cantando mas de mil años difiere

kazemaru y de donde lo sacaron

honoka:adivina

Pazita:¡INTERNET!

goenji:wiiii a este paso ganare

honoka:ni tan rápido rokerito tu también lo has echo

goenji:pruebalo

Pazita:-le pasa un video-

honoka:-pone en la pantalla un video de goenji cantando coleccionista de canciones-algo que decir shuji

goenji:recuerdame no volver a pedirte pruebas

Pazita:hehehe

honoka:kampaiii

-ambos beben -

sayuri:estan resistiendo bastante

Pazita:son un gran ejemplo jum jum

honoka:si pero la sorpresa que viene compensara tanta resistencia

kazemaru:ok golpe de gracia ,yo nunca he visto yaoi

goenji:sabes bien que eso fue un accidente y si te conté fue para que me apoyaras

Pazita:Kaze-chan te apoyo, yo tampoco he visto

honoka:mentira ,si has visto y leído cuenta aun si fue accidental

sayuri:bebe bebe goenji kun-le paladea la copa-

honoka:ahora que vas a consentir a goenji

Pazita:cuenta,cuenta

tiene nada de malo verdad -le revuelve ligeramente el cabello a goenji-

haruna:hey!

Pazita:¡celos!

honoka:one san pero si tu no has bebido

kazemaru:un segundo me ama y al otro le paladea licor a mi rival

-kazemaru hace un pequeño puchero-

Pazita:uno nunca puede saber que cosas puede pasar~

goenji:debo admitir que sayuri tiene las manos muy suavecitas

-haruna se indigna–

Pazita:uyuyuy

honoka:ammmmmmm sayuri one san ,sopla aquí por favor

-sayuri soplo -1.0 esta limpia

sayuri:como ya dije no tiene nada de malo que quiera tratar bien a shuyi un ratito

honoka:confiesa quien eres y que has echo con mi hermana

Pazita: esto honoka quizas sayuri actúa diferente cuando esta con kazemaru ^^

Honoka:alguna vez viste a sayuri portarse amable con alguien que no fuera kazemaru fuera quien fuera

sayuri:bebe un poco mas goenji kun te ves tan lindo cuando bebes vamos shuji bebe un poco mas por mi , por sayuri chan

honoka:jamas se había referido a ella misma como sayuri chan

Pazita:-asustada- que le paso ó.ó Kazemaru explicame!-gritaba en forma chibi-

Sayuri:dejen de actuar como si fuera algo raro , verdad shuji , me encanta verte beber ,que tal otra copa

Pazita:-tose- sayuri creo que el reto termino ¿si?

kazemaru:ya capte ,sayuri chan ,ya valió

sayuri:me has llamado sayuri chan -se sonroja ligeramente -gra gracias no pensé que captarías tan rápido pero no en balde eres muy listo

goenji:hip sa chan tráeme un poco mas un poco mas

haruna:te dejaste engatusar fácil y no viste que era una trampa baka

genji:lo siento ,pero tiene manos muy suavecitas

Pazita:Haruna 0 sayuri 1 favor a sayuri!

honoka:no en vano solo trata bien a kazemaru y los gatos ,debe saber como acariciar de tantas horas mimando gatos

goenji:pero tu eres muy linda conmigo hip

Pazita:cof cof

kazemaru:debi adivinarlo cuando te pusiste a pedirle que bebiera mas

sayuri:sere una caza recompensas pero sayuri koetsuji jamás traiciona

Pazita:¡Kazemaru esta celoso! Celoso

kazemaru:y que si fuera así

sayuri:-se pone mega roja al punto de parecer un letrero de neon-

Pazita:Me encanta molestar~

kazemaru: -se da cuenta de lo que dijo -no compartire fans con ese pelos de puercoespín

Pazita:¬¬ no seas mentiroso

kazemaru:en fin honoka tu no nos tenias una sorpresa -trata de evadir el tema-

honoka:haiiiiii casi lo olvido arigatou kaze kun

Pazita:a la próxima hablaremos ok ¬¬

sayuri:esta vez el reto cosplay karaoke sera ,vestirte como el chico estrella de kiss y cantar como lars de metallica

goenji:sabes mucho de musica rock

haruna:anda anda babeate mas y hacemos una piscina

Pazita:hahaha ^^

honoka:esta vez el traje lo ha echo lucy (no se lo puede negar ,me ofrecio chocolate) debo decir que es su primer traje asi qeu quiza se descosa

fujoshis:te amamos goenji kuuun arigatouu lucyyy chan

Pazita:y gracias a fujoshis cada dia más mentes perversas~

goenji:ok sayuri ,donde queda el probador

haruna:strike 1

sayuri: por esa puertita y apresurate por favor

goenji:me acompañarias ,no puedo sostenerme

sayuri:ok ok

Pazita:Strike 3!

Pazita:y que piensas haruna?

haruna:-saca un bate enorme y le da un batazo a goenji -

si tanto te gusta cásate con ella

Pazita:ó.ó sayuri que piensas a pelo pincho-san o a Kaze-chan con quien te casarias?

sayuri: ejem cof cof ,con todo respeto ,goenji eres un rokero genial y ok haruna matame despues ,eres muy sexy

haruna. prosigue antes de que te mate

sayuri: pero si tuviera que elejir uno para casarme sin duda serias tu

goenji mis novios siempre mueren ,kazemaru tendria que ser mi amante

si quiere vivir

Pazita:Oh~ confesiones duristicas que piensas pelo pincho-san?~

goenji:bwwwww de verdad dejarias que me muriera

haruna:y luego te preguntas por que siempre tienes chichones del tamaño del everest

Pazita:-ríe nerviosamente- ejem...en que íbamos?

sayuri:shuya kun apresurate

-goenji sale con ropa de cuero y todas las fans s evan contra el -

haruna:esta vez no sayuri

sayuri;es tu eleccion si quieres dejar morir a tu novio

Pazita:mujer decidete que me quedare sin elenco sin torturar~

haruna: dejalo sufrir unos minuticos y lo sacas

Pazita:de tal palo tal astilla~

-goenji pide auxilio con todo lo que puede pero haruna solo se lima las uñas con tranquilidad-

Pazita:cof cof cuando lo sacas?

sayuri:le van a quitar la camisa ,tarde ya se la quitaron

honoka:van por los…

Pazita:ó.o lo ¡ESTAN VIOLANDO!

haruna:ok ok antes de que me demanden por ayudar a violadoras sacalo sayuri

sayuri:ok chicas fue suficiente la que no quiera un lindo pircing casero de balazo en toda la frente retirese

-todas se retiran dejando a un semi vestido goenji aterrado en el piso-

sayuri: - le patea un poco las costillas - estas vivo

Pazita:-le pica con un palo- Shuuya-baka~

honoka:-toma un megafono y grita en su oreja - ya es de dia goenji ! vamos a entrenar¡

endo:al fin veo por que decia que nos paresemos

goenji:lo que vivi no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo

Pazita:-rie nerviosamente- continuamos..?

honoka: un par de retos mas para terminar el capi y ya

honoka: como no tenemos el tiempo de embriagarlos haremos un xpresss round

sayuri:escojemos a personajes cuyos nombre comienzen con la letra de x palabra y en vez de uno deben beber 3 tragos por confesion

Pazita:wii

honoka y sayuri: y la palabra del dia es

Pazita-suenan tambores-

honoka y sayuri :sonreir

sayuri:debe venir uno por letra

Pazita:ó.ó

honoka: satoru ono fuyuka natsumi

sayuri: rika

lika:mi nombre se escribe con l

sayuri pero se pronuncia con r asi que te jodite

sayuri: endo hatsumomo honoka

honoka: estas bromeando verdad

Pazita:ó.ó

honoka: no se valeee

Pazita:-con una gotita-

sayuri:edgar

honoka:asi esta mejor

sayuri:ichirouta

sayuri: ok ahora

esto es incomodo para la mayoría aquí

sayuri a falta de chicos o chicas con r cambiaremos a ichirota por ichinose y entrara

honoka:y eso que tiene que ver sayuri tu solo quieres salvarle el trasero a kazemaru

Pazita: ;S

Pazita:Continuemos sayuri algo más?

Sayuri:ok ok comenzemos de una vez

sayuri :yo hare las preguntas para que sea mas rapido - -yo nunca he disparado contra una maestra

-todos beben-

Pazita:hahaha

sayuri: yo nunca he saltado por ahi cantando tiroles

-todos beben menos ,fuyuka-

fuyuka: que me ven lo hice cuando era niña

Pazita:eso lo explica mejor

sayuri: yo nunca he ,dormido con alguien del sexo opuesto

-todos beben ,menos lika-

Pazita:lika que hiciste

honoka:lika

lika:que mi darling es como mi peluche ,no hicimos malo aun

Pazita:ah ok nada malo

sayuri: yo nunca he ,besado a un otaku

-de nuevo todos beben menos fuyuka

Pazita:ó.ó

Fuyuka:No me digan nada fue mi primer amor ¬¬

Honoka:Bueno a todos, terminamos hasta aquí~ nos veremos en otro capitulo

Pazita:¡Recuerden leernos! O hasta incluso pueden enviarnos yo nunca he… con el nombre del personajes ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no nos pertenece es de Level-5**

**PD:Creación por mí y Hono-chan

* * *

**

Pazita:¡Hola a todos! me siento muy feliz 1 reviews e.e que es de Shouko-marigold! asíque empezaremos primero con tu pedido Ichinose~

honoka: como de costumbre estaremos con pazita y sayuri

angelo:debe ser ilegal tenernos aquí sin comer nada

Pazita:Angelo comiste recién ó.ó

honoka: no seas tan tragon ademas que si les damos mucha comida volveran el estomago en pleno set

-se escuchan gritos y protestas -

Pazita:No se nos acabara el presupuesto creen que el dinero de sale los árboles?

honoka:alguna broma mas como esa y les juro que sayuri no dudara en dispararles

Pazita:Bien empezemos~ Ichinose-kun tu admiradora secreta le darás un regalito guiñitos y besitos ok?~

ichinose:pueden sostener a lika para que viva después de eso

honoka:psss para eso esta sayuri pero ella aun no ha llegado al set

Pazita:No lika no te pongas asi~ a Shouko-Marigold le gusta la pareja IchinosexLika hasta tiene fics suyos

Lika:-se va corriendo a ver la pag -

Pazita:ok ichinose haz lo tuyo~

honoka:ooook bien shouko chan sube a escena para que interrogues a kazuya kun a gusto

lika:awwwww esta chica escribe cosas tan lindas de nosotros querido mira mira a que este fic es de lo mas mono

ichinose:lika nesesito respirar

-shouko-madrig sube al escenario y es revicivida pro lika con un abrazo rompe costillas -

shouko:ho-hola li-lika

Pazita:Lika sueltala la vas a matar!

lika:bwww siempre es eso "lika ahogaras a ichinose lika le romperás una costilla" ,déjenme abrasar en paz

Pazita:Es que abrazas muy fuerte ._.

-lika se va a hacer circulitos en un rincon-

Sayuri:esto ya me esta dando migraña podemos comenzar

Pazita:No te deprimas pero es verdad~

Pazita:Bueno Shouko-san di tus preguntas y ichinose quieras o no quieras tendras que embriagarte igual~

shouko: disculpame por esto ichinose kun

ichinose: no te disculpes no hace falta -le da una mirada tierna como cuando se rencontro con aki y domon-

fangirls:-mas derretidas que un helado en el sahara-suertudaaaaa

Shouko:-se derrite como un heladito-

Pazita:Bueno traigan el sake~

sayuri:-trae una caja completa de sake-aquí esta pazita ,podemos iniciar

Pazita:¡Que empiece!

honoka:por que la prisa

Pazita:Es que adoro verlos sufrir~ pero como es especial, será dedicado a Shouko e.e

honoka:entonces hoy tampoco habrá yaoi

Pazita:Como se te ocurre dios~

Pazita:Los chicos no haran yaoi ni aunque le den 100 mil millones de dolares

honoka: gracias por ayudarme tanto pazita

Pazita:Aunque si es necesario lo haremos ó.ó

honoka:wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

sayuri:empezemos de una maldita vez

Pazita:Claro ^^ shouko tus preguntas~

Shouko:Yo nunca he soñado con alguien del equipo

ichinose:-bebe rapidamente-

honoka:yo quiero saber con quien ku ku ku

Shouko:Yo nunca he besado a alguien del sexo opuesto

ichinose: emmmm los besos que me ha dado lika contra mi voluntad cuentan

honoka: digamos que no no nos digas que aparte de eso eres virgen de labios

Shouko:-rie- Yo nunca he pensado en la persona especial para mi o la de mi vida

ichinose -bebe por la pregunta anterior pero se pone dudoso con esta-

sayuri: pasa algo ,bebe si o no

Pazita: no lose pero si esta dudando tendra que decirlo ¡quiera o no!

ichinose: pueden sostener a lika

sayuri: calmado que para eso estoy yo -sostiene el cuello del gaban y sigue caminando hasta lika -

honoka: -one san esta muy misteriosa hoy -*sacude la cabeza* ok ichinose habla

ichinose:-bebe -solo diré que es alguien muy especial y se quedara entre nosotros

Pazita:Bien...no difundaremos más que me demandaran por lika~

honoka : procede shouko

Shouko:Yo nunca he estado enamorado de dos personas a la vez

ichinose: nunca lo he estado

Shouko:Yo nunca he gritado "¡Tragame tierra que soy peor!"

ichinose :tragame tierra si ,por que soy lo peor no

sayuri: igual debes beber

Pazita:Bwahahaha

-ichinose bebe y comienza a tambalearse-

honoka: lo estamos logrando

Pazita:tehehehehe

Shouko:Yo nunca he pensado asesinar a la persona que se acerca a la que me gusta...

ichinose: ok ok si lo he pensado un par de veses ,hip ,pero igual nunca le he echo ,hip

Pazita:¡Bien! que prefieren karaoke o cosplay chicas?

fangirls:ambaaaaaaaaas

honoka: o lo uno o lo otro locas

Pazita un bailesito por ejemplo Caramelldance!

honoka: pfffffffffff ok ok y con cosplay de que shouko ,tu eres la invitada ,nos harias el honor

Shouko:¡Quiero que haga cosplay de neko~!

honoka:- se parte de risa y se sostiene el estomago -ok ok !traigan el cosplayyyyy¡

-se acercan dos chicas exactamente iguales con un par de orejas de gato una cola con un cascabel y un lazo negro las garritas tanto para las manos como los pies y orejas color caramelo y se los entregan a sayuri-

honoka:gracias de nuevo a la persona que dono anonimamente este y otros cosplays que pronto verán

Pazita: -pone pag de youtube- ¡Baila baila!

ichinose:-totalmente avergonzado por lo que trae puesto -me recuerdan por que hago esto hip

Pazita:por tu querida admiradora y fan Shouko

ichinose :esta bien por shouko chan lo hare

Shouko:-feliz- ¡Gracias Ichinose-kun!

-ichinose comienza a moverse con las manos en la cabeza dejando ver su ombliguito a causa de la corta camiseta, mientras honoka tratando de aguantar la risa graba todo para mostrárselo a cierta persona anonima que pago mucho por el video -

Pazita:¡bien ichinose! esta terminado puedes irte a esconder~

ichinose: -la borrachera habla por el ya que de tanto bailar el alcohol se le subio al cerebro-esta bien hip ,pero me puedo quedar con el traje

honoka: todo tuyo

lika: todo miooooooooooooooo

Pazita:¡Que! no lika se lo compartes a shouko

honoka: se venden copias del caramell dance ichinose versiooon bara bara bara bara

Pazita:hhahaa~ bueno sigamos...vienen los gemelos Fubuki & Atsuya!

honoka: -se sonroja a mas no poder -empezemos la ronda dobleee

Pazita:¡Que no hay yaoi!

honoka:mira podré ser muy yaoista pero el incestó no me encanta ,almenos no con los fubuki

Pazita:¬¬ ok esto es pedido por gustos y por que me da la gana~

Pazita:¡Que vengan los cosplays! y baile claro~

honoka: traigan los trajes -se vuelve a poner rojiza-

-las mismas gemelas traen un par de paquetes totalmente blancos y se los dan a sayuri y honoka-

honoka:c-como yo tendré que vestir a alguno

sayuri:pido al menos ebrio y como el de pelo plateado se tambalea tanto ,me encargo del algodon de azucar

Pazita:-rie maleficamente- Good lucky boys!

-las hermanas salen con ambos chicos usando trajes de angel como los del instituto zeus pero totalmente blancos con alas blancas y zapatos dorados -

sayuri: como estan previamente emborrachados ,cortecia del que confudio el agua potable con sake sera mas rapido disfrutenlo fujoshis

Pazita:Con el baile de especial Dakishimete Dakishimete de Berryz kobou y deben decir la palabrita magica "¡Tocame!"

honoka;- aun limpiando la sangre que le msale de la nariz -recuerden contenerse ya qeu aun los nesesitamos para el helenco

Pazita:Aja o si no la veran con mi...-saca un gato de felpa-

honoka: que rayos es eso -aun sosteniendo el pañuelo que ya mas bien paresia una valletilla-

Pazita: pues pruébalo-se lo pasa-

honoka:-toma el gatito con ambas manos -pues amo los gatos y todo tu sabes pero que hace

Pazita:golpea algo~

honoka:ammmm ok -estrella el gato contra la cabeza de fuyuka-

sayuri: ella dijo algo no alguien

honoka:dejame ser feliz

Fuyuka:-espirales en los ojos-eso no es un felpa ESO MATA

honoka:me arrepiento de no haberle dado con toda mi fuerza

Pazita:-le sale una gotita- bien..-se lo quita- esto lo tengo por seguridad ya que.. no dejare que toquen a Atsuya ¬¬

honoka: y ni loca dejo que golpeen a shiro con esa cosa -recuerda y se le vuelve a romper la nariz-

sayuri: pero que te pasa , en un minuto ya tienes mas hemorragias que el maestro roshi en toda la serie de dragon ball y digo toda

Pazita:ajaja...pues a mi no me sale nada ó.ó

honoka: es que tu no tuviste que vestir a un chico totalmente ebrio y con totalmente digo totalmente

sayuri: teniendo en cuenta el horario ,no vallas a entrar en detalles

Pazita:ajaja~ igual si hubiese vestido no creo que me hubiese pasado nada...en fin~ chico ya saben verdad~

-los chicos comienzan a bailar como las berryz y logran copiar los pasos a la perfección el final de la canción se acerca y -

Fubuki & Atsuya:¡Tocame!

Pazita:-se tira el piso y rie- ajaja ¡que graciosos se ven~!

honoka:-llega a la luna con semejante corro de sangre- ok compostura compostura compostura no querras parecerte a las….

fangirls: yo te toco yo te

Pazita: -saca su gato de felpa- ¡Lo tocan las mato~!-decía tenebrosamente-

-los gemelos se tambalean y atsuya queda aferrado a los tobillos de paz y fubuki esta a 1 copa de no poder levantarse en una semana -

honoka:*pensando* demasiado cerca demasiado cerca compostura no vas a echar 4 años de escuela de modales a la basura ,calma calma no pienses en lo lindo que se ve de angel

Pazita:Bien~ Atsuya sale de mi tobillo~ y sigamos

sayuri: honoka honoka ,honoka yukki hatsumomo reacciona de una vez

honoka: - enojada a mas no poder llegando a pareserse a alguna clase de demonio ya que el cabello le revolotea en el aire elevado por un aura maligna-que no digas mi nombre completo

Pazita:emm honoka calm down mira~-le entrega una foto- y ya se van

sayuri:-algo asustada-e-esta bien honoka calmate clamate

honoka : -se relaja y vuelve de su transformacion a super sayajin-esta bien ya me calme

Pazita:uff menos mal y bien que sigue?

honoka: pues que maaaas ,como lo rpometido es deuda edgar y kazemaru presentaran para nosotras seishun oden pero esta vez el cosplay sera de

sayuri:- toca tambores -

Pazita:tararara~

honoka: pfffffffffffffffffffff porristas

Pazita:-con cara de WTF- para eso esta el sailor mottoke!

sayuri: -con cara de perturbacion mental -po rris tas

Pazita:En fin~

honoka: y estilo coreano osea con falda corta ombliguera y pompones que llegan al piso

Pazita: lalala~

honoka: y obvio en rosa y azul

kazemaru: ni que estuviera loco

edgar:eso seria rebajarme

Pazita:lo vas hacer quieras o no

honoka: pero un caballero siempre cumple sus promesas ademas les recuerdo que para eso ,y valga la redundancia esta sayuri

Pazita: y asi te haces llamar "a una dama nunca se le hace eso"

Pazita:¡LO VAN A HACER SI O SI!

kazemaru y edgar . al mal paso darle prisa

-entran al ropero pero depsue sde un rato de protestas para ponerse la ropa se niegan a salir -

Pazita:¡Me estan obligando a usar al gato!

honoka: ok tienen 3 o mando a sayuri por ustedes

kazemaru y edgar : a la que se le ocurrieron estos trajes ,solo resta decir que ya sabes que pensamos de ellos

sayuri: -perturbada-oook venga la musica

honoka: y como bonus deben cantar

Pazita: -pone la musica-

-los chicos comienzan a mover los brazos como en el ed con los ojos lagrimeados de semejante humillación de tener a medio mundo y ya no solo las fan girl grabando ,ambas presentadoras ruedan en el suelo de risa mientras la guardaespaldas sigue con cara de what the hell -

Pazita:Jajaja

honoka: me duele el estomago me duele me duele ,pero no puedo dejar de reir se ven tan pffff

Pazita: dios santo~

sayuri:*pensando* esto es perturvador pero no puedo dejar de ver ,es como ver un mono mascando una gra de mano

Pazita:Bueno~ -rie- esto servira un monton

honoka: a este paso me hare rica vendiendo videos de baile cosplay

sayuri:*pensando * por fin se acabo , no se cuanto mas hubiera soportado seguro si me reia kazemaru me odiaria -se tropieza y el tapado se abre dejando ver un vestido de lirios rosados- mladita seaa

Pazita:ó.ó

honoka: ok ahora se que me dio una embolia o una falla cerebral de tanto reirme ,sayuri estas usando vestido

sayuri: y que mas hiva a hacer ,escojieron un bellisimo momento para echar a lavar toda mi ropa descente

Pazita:te ves bien~ kazemaru dile algo lindo

honoka: si llamas desente a los pantalones de cuero y las camisetas a lo resident evil

Pazita:¡HEY NO INSULTES RESIDENT EVIL!

kazemaru: -aun en shock por ver a sayuri en vestido -

Pazita:-le pica con un palito-Kaaazemaru

honoka: no insulto a resident evil ,me encanta ,pero esa ropa que usa parese que solo tuviera esqueletos y pantalones militares

Pazita: odio los vestidos pero por primera vez estoy deacuerdo

sayuri: pues soy una cazarecompenzas ,no puedo pasarmela en vestidos

kazemaru: -aun impresionado- wow ,hubiera jurado que te verias rara en vestido pero pareses una princesa

Pazita:te hehehe

sayuri: odio las princesas -se da cuenta que kazemaru fue el que lo dijo- etto de -de veras muchas gracias

edgar:-dandole a kazemaru un discumulado pellizco de monjita tuerze brazo - no uses mi frase

Pazita:¬¬

kazemaru:y ya por eso me quieres arrancar el pedazo

Pazita: porque tenes que arruinar tan lindo momento edgar, ni que fueras caballeroso ¬¬

sayuriuspira descepcio -bueno ya no tiene caso taparme con esta cosa

-tira el abrigo al suelo dramaticamente y deja ver que tambien lleva unos zapatos con cordones adornados con rosas blancas de cinta-

honoka: vas a matarme por esto luego pero da lo mismo - se abraza a sayuri -te vez hermosa con ropa femenina

Pazita:-acompaña el momento- y no es mentira -mira asesinadamente a edgar- me las pagaras ¬¬-susurra solamente audible por el-

edgar.*glup* tu hermana tiene razon ni la mas perfecta de las flores de cerezo se compara a como luces con ese bello vestido -le bes ala mano-

sayuri:- totalmente cabreada-si hay algo que odio es que me traten asi ,que parte de caza recompenzas no as captado odio que me digan que use ropa femenina ,no es practica

Pazita: sayuri pero cuando no trabajes pueds usar-hace puchero-

sayuri: calla boca , los vestidos no son lo mio eso se lo dejo a la mocosa

honoka: pero no tiene de malo son bastante comodos ademas

Pazita: lol~ -suspira- aww dejemos esto de lado~

sayuri: no creo que pueda correr bien caminar sin que se me vea todo o siquiera disparar sin que esta estupida falda se levante

honoka: yo pienso igual ,siguiente victima

Pazita: see~ de acuerdo quien sigue

Pazita: sera haruna y... ¡Ange-san!

honoka: ok haruna eres mi amiga angelo eres como mi hermano cuando se trata de atracarse de dulce

sayuri: no te pongas sentimental

Pazita: esque angelo me cae bn TToTT pero es reto si o si aisque lo hare aunque me duela de alma

honoka: ok ok ,ahora les diremos jugador a jugador y deben decir una verdad que duele ,y si no pueden deberan beber

haruna: todos todos

Pazita: si~

honoka: si

Angelo:bien lo dire...aunque se que a Fidio le dolera... yo...rompi su album de fotos y tambien tire por error su ropa e.e

fidio: despiedete de tu maldito chocolate -se come el chocolate de angelo-

angelo:

Angelo:¡MI CHOCOLATE BASTARDO!-se lanza a golpearlo-

sayuri: quietesitos o disparo capichi

Angelo:Todo porque me lo dicen TToTT

haruna: ok sigo yo , aki me vas a odiar por esto

aki: no podira odiarte por del mundo amiga

haruna: yo le di su primer beso a endo ,pero fue accidental lo juro lo juro perdon perdon

honoka: algo que decir primo

Endo:e-e-e...-se sonroja-

sayuri: son imaginaciones mias o esa chica esta al borde de asesinar a haru

honoka: nop esto es real ,

Pazita:No no son tuyas

aki: haruna como pudiste

Haruna:A-aki p-perdoname!

aki: me la debes y te cobrare -besa a goenji- a mano

haruna: por que todas quieren con mi novio

Goenji:¡No soy tu novio!

haruna: entonces por que carajos

Pazita:¬¬

honoka: -pensado en que si haruna confiesa kido dejara a goenji sin hijos - wow wow sigamos de una vez

Pazita:Y rapido

angelo : - marco gianluca ,yo fui quien escondio su ropa entre la olla de la pasta por que andaba con prisas y pense que era el sesto de ropa

Gianluca:¡ANGELO! y estamos justamente y nada más en shorts ¬¬

MARCO:ARRUINASTE MI DELICIOSA PASTA

angelo:es solo pasta

Pazita pero seria lo mismo con tu chocolate no?

marco y gianluca:y eso solo son tus dulces para toda la semana -se embuchan los dulces -

angelo: por que todo el mundo me odia

Pazita:Yo no te odio te idalatro~

honoka: y yo tambien te quiero mucho mi inceparable bambino destrulle albumes arruina uniformes

Pazita:-lo abraza- TToTT eres lo mejor :3

Honoka:se suma al abrazo -kaoru one chan hiso algunos pokis podemos darte unos cuantos

todos los italianos:y a nosotros que ,el nos arruina las cosas y le dan comida a montón y nosotros no hacemos y no nos van ni a dar algo con que vestirnos

honoka: si eso era todo ,kaoru kaede traiganse una ropita para los italianos

Pazita: -sonrie-

-las mismas chicas que trajeron los cosplays dejan un armario con rueditas frente a los italianos -

gianluca: pero si toda es ropa cosplay como rayos quieren que use esto

Pazita:-llora a cascaditas- esto tenemos de presupuesto TToTT

honoka: lo que ven es lo que hay tomenlo o dejenlo o si quieren se pueden poner los vestidos que hace mi hermana

fidio: ni modo

marco: almenos podrian ustedes saben DEJARNOS CAMBIAR EN PRIVADO

sayuri.-los tira a todos al vestidor como si fueran muñecos de trapo

Pazita:aw~

Pazita:Ahora que rayos hacemos..

honoka: sigan confesando mei amichi

haruna: ok kido yo fui la que me meti a tu face y puse " si algun dia me ven por la calle pisenme la capa y estirenme los golges para golpearme"

kido:p-pero porque

haruna:eres demasiado controlador y no me dejas vivir mi vida ¬¬

Pazita: ok eso fue muy fuerte

angelo: chicos me van a odiar por esto ,yo fui el que confeso que a fidio le da miedo la oscuridad a gianluca las arañas y a marco el monstruo come galletas

honoka:bueno seguiremos despues

Pazita:Ya terminaron de vestirse?

los italianos: si pero ,no creo que sea prudente salir con esto

honoka. no sean ridiculos ,despues de todo que tan mal pueden lucir

Pazita:Awww me va a dar histeria!-hace berrinche-

honoka: me voy a poner de mal humor si siguen de berrinchudos

los italianos :-con panico- ya salimos ya salimos

Pazita:Quien me presta una camara

honoka: ten toma mi celular y por si acaso te paso lo que estoy grabando con la camara

Pazita:gracias~ -le saca fotos-

-Gianluca esta vestido de mesero-

-fidio lleva una camisa de galan de pelicula (si la blanca abierta )-

-marco estaba vestido de rockero y llevaba guantes y una chaqueta de cuero-

honoka: -tomando fotos a lo que le dan sus dedos -de que se quejan si se ven de lo mejor con esa ropa

fujoshis y fangirls: por favoooor dejennos tocarloooooos porfavooooooor

Pazita: si!-con estrellitas- me servir para ganar dinero *O*

honoka:mil yens cada una y los pueden tocar

-todas extienden el dinero como una turba furibunda-

Pazita:-risa malvada- bwaahhahaha a este paso me hare millonaria!

honoka: nos ,no olvides 50 50 pazita

Pazita:ok~

fidio:ahhh

Marco:¿Por qué nada más lo quieren para hacer dinero?

Pazita:Ok sin mentir es que –se sonroja- se ven kawaiis y además necesito el dinero para alimentarlos ¬¬-mira de reojo a todos-

Honoka:-con una gotita- esta bien…¡Nos veremos hasta el proximo capitulo!

Pazita:¡Pidan lo que quieran en sus reviews! Y vendo las fotos bara bara bara

Gianluca:No lo vas hacer

Pazita:¡Obligame!


	3. Chapter 3

**Inazuma Eleven/Super Once no nos pertenece es de Level-5**

**PD:¡Dedicado a todos los que nos escriben! ¡Gracias!**

**PD de la PD: Creacion por hono-chan y por mí sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

Pazita:¡Buenos días a todos tarde noche lo que sea!

honoka:bon journ

sayuri:what ever

Pazita:dont fight plz

honoka:gracias a que las fotos de los italianos si que venden

sayuri y honoka:les traemos un banquete

Pazita:Dore,dore?

midorikawa y angelo:comidaaaaaa

Pazita:*O*

honoka:no tan rápido mon ami

sayuri:primero todos se beben esto entendido

-les alcanzan vasos llenos de un jugo verde con olor a piña-

Pazita:Owo ó.ó

endo: y nos lo tenemos que beber por que

honoka:a) por que si no amanecerán con una resaca de las duras y b por que yo lo digo entendido

Pazita:Entonces...bébanlo y haremos un pedido *O* ¡Nunca olvidaría tan liindo personaje! Sumomo21 ¡Tu pedido se hará!

endo: tiene muy buen sabor que contiene

honoka:piña papaya naranja limón espinacas

angelo:delicioso yo quiero mas -se bebe otro vaso-

honoka:-ve que todos ya bebieron- y eso si 3 dientes de ajo por vaso

Pazita:Buena estrategia e.e

honoka:gracias ,kaoru siempre me dijo que debía dejar los ajos hasta el final

Pazita:hahaa,bueno chicos enfrenten esa crueldad y...¡Que traigan el sake!

Atsuya:pero pazita ya nos dieron ajo para matar a todos los vampiros del mundo ,nos van a torturar mas

Pazita: ¬¬, no serán vampiritos pero lo harán igual ó.ó ni aunque me supliques como perrito no parare ¬¬

atsuya:y como gatito-mirada sexy-

honoka:-le da un golpazo con un abanico- si tanto quieres hacer cosplay jugaras en todas las rondas

Pazita:-se sonroja- cof cof sigamos~

midorikawa:amiga amigazaaa de mi almaaaaa ven sumomo

honoka:pero que haces si te acercas tanto a las fan girls no viviras para contarlo

Pazita:Aja~

Sumomo:Eh...hola O/O

midorikawa:-mas ebrio que París Hilton en sábado- sumomo ven ven juguemos a algo ya te presente a tsunami hick ,es buena onda

Pazita: para el carro también viene Matsuno ó.ó -saca su celular-Matsuno ven ¡Hay rebajas de gorritos!

matsuno:gorritos gorritos gorritos ,y los gorritos

honoka:todo a su momento matsuno ,pero antes ,handa kun ven y saluda a tu amigo

handa:mat amigo amigazoo matsunooo

honoka: este esta peor que mi hermana en año nuevo

Pazita:cof cof lamento decir; pero no habrá MatsunoxHanda por pedido de Sumomo21

handa:por que todos dicen que somos pareja ,si matsuno es mi casi hermanoo hip

matsuno:tal vez por que estas que te las pelas para parecer salido de un fic de banana googles

honoka:*toce*podemos iniciar

Pazita:¬¬

sayuri: bueno iniciemos de una vez ,como de costumbre nuestra invitada hara una entrevista a los inazuma

sumomo:y -yo

honoka:no sebastian michaelis ,por favor apresúrate que no tenemos todo el capitulo para divagar

Sumomo: Yo nunca he...robado en una tienda ó.ó

-todos beben menos fudo -

Honoka: por que no me extraña

Pazita:eso mismo pienso ¬¬

Sumomo:Yo nunca he cantado una balada romantica en la ducha ^^

-nadie bebe ,menos goenji-

honoka:de veras que te gusta que pruebe que si lo has echo

Pazita:¡Bwahahaha!

goenji: ok ok si lo he echo

sayuri:y no cualquier balada romántica

honoka:la maldita primavera ya es un paso demasiado humillante

Pazita:ajaja~

goenji: podemos seguir antes de que se les ocurra decir de que color son mis calzones

Sumomo:Yo nunca he llorado por un gorrito

-nadie bebe ,exceptuando claro por matsuno -

honoka:tan obvio es todo esto

Pazita:Aja

Sumomo:Yo nunca he estado pensando en una chica que anda más la vi una vez

-todos los chicos beben -

todos:pero la vi. otra vez después de todo

Pazita:jajaja~

Sumomo:Yo nunca he jugado guitar hero

-nadie bebe ,quitando a FUDO Y KIDO-

Pazita:ó.ó

honoka:nunca lo han echo si yo hasta he intentado y eso que soy pesima

Sumomo:Yo nunca he besado una chica

ichinose: cuenta si es ella la que me besa a mi

honoka:si si cuenta si le correspondes genio ya tuvimos esta conversación

Pazita:no digas que ya no eres virgen de lips si

Sumomo:Yo nunca he besado un chico

-las chicas beben quitando a toko -

honoka:vamos de predecidle a evidente

Pazita:¡CON TSUNAMI-KUN!

Pazita:¡Bwahahaha!

tsunami: p-pero su padre es el primer ministro ,y si me convierto en falso positivo

honoka:calmado el ministro esta ocupado para ver este show

creo que este es el primer reto cosplay

Pazita:hehehe

honoka:tsunami te vestirás de caballero toko de princesa y se deben besar ,después de un numero musical

tsunami y toko:por queeeeee

Pazita:-risa malvada- lo harán quieran o no

-las mismas chicas traen los trajes -

toko si no use vestido en la posesión de mi padre menos para este programa

Pazita:ups~

honoka: entonces tu serás el caballero y tsunami la princesa

Pazita:-risita-¡Vistante ya!

-después de mucho rogar -

toko:y ahora de que demonios haremos el maldito numero musical

honoka:cuida tu boca las princesas no hablan asi toko chan

Pazita:¡Aja! yo nada más digo asi e.e

Pazita:Bueno~ y de que trata el numero

honoka:pues obvio va a ser adorable haran fonomimica de my hear will go on

sayuri: ya se puso cursi

Pazita:-le sale una gotita-Entoonces yaaa

-ambos tratan de hacer el numerito no sin pisarse medio tropezar desafinar ,creo que entendieron el punto-

honoka:-con los ojos abiertos para ver el momento -beso beso beso beso

-ambos se acercan tímidamente y se besan -

Pazita:¡Grabo grabo!

-y se besaan y se besaaaaaan y se besaaaan -

Pazita:ó.ó cof cof

Honoka:dijimos que la besaras no que la embarazaras no exageres

Pazita:oigan van a parar ó.ó

toko y tsunami:-hablando como pueden -en un rato no

Pazita:aff

sayuri:ok tortolitos como todo romeo y Julieta este también va a tener final trágico si no dejan de donarse saliva

Pazita:y haganlo ó.ó

toko:wow

tsunami:wow

sayuri:wack almenos ya dejaron la babosada

Pazita:sigamos~

honoka:como cosa rara ,nuestro tierno mat tendrá que completar una ronda especial en honor a su fan

Pazita:Yes!

matsuno:que me van a poner a hacer

Pazita:Que tal magnet kukuku

honoka:te quitaremos el gorro te vestiremos como mayordomo y tendras que decirle yes my lady ,antes de cantarle magnet

Pazita:waah como Sebastian!

honoka:como cual otro duh

Pazita:hahaha traigan el cosplay~

honoka:orgullosamente confeccionado por mi ,no no se deshace lo reforcé bien fujoshis

-matsuno entro al probador

-5 min 10 min 15 min-

sayuri: sal de una vez

Pazita:¡MATSUNO!

Matsuno:pero me veo muy raro con esta ropa y sin gorrito

Pazita:Nooo te ves waa! *O*

honoka: te vez increíble matsuno

sumomo:-al borde de un ataque cardiaco- s-si

Matsuno:-suspira- yes my lady...-le besa la mano-

sumomo:-pensando- omg omg omg por dios pellízquenme debo estar soñando

-matsuno comienza a cantar como len kagamine dejando a todas y digo todas suspirando encantadas-

honoka:matsuno kun y genda kun deberían ir al proyecto idol junto a las berryz

:

Pazita: si~ escucharía toda su música *O*

honoka:si me vicie con el guitarrista de sid no me imagino con ustedes

Pazita:hehehe

Pazita:Continuemos gracias a max-san y a sumomo por venir~

sumomo:-en estado de shock-

honoka:creo que la mataste mat !tráiganme un desfibrilador ¡

matsuno:no será necesario -se acerca al oído de sumomo- yes my lady

Sumomo:¡Wah!

honoka:debo admitir que la envidio

Pazita:Yo igual u.u

sayuri:somos 3

kazemaru atsuya y shiro:HEY

Pazita:¬¬

Pazita:sigamos y no pregunten ¬¬

Pazita:Estos son los pedidos de Kozuue y especial; de Yumeiko-chan

Pazita:si ustedes pierden uno entrara a la kyaa zone en solo malla

Pazita:Y los de kozuue... bueno esa las hago yo menos una =S

honoka:jijijiji pasa kozuue chan

Kozuue:hola ^^U

Pazita:Como sabemos que eres una fan de Tsunami,lo traeremos

honoka:y sin toko

tsunami:mi toko

Pazita:Hazlo no seas malo =S

Kozuue:Bueno...Yo nunca he llorado cuando contaminan el mar

-nadie bebe ,exceptuando al pelos rosas-

Pazita:hehehe

Kozuue:Yo nunca he cantado una canción de amor en la ducha a todo volumen

-todos beben -

honoka:por fin goenji es sincero

Pazita:jajaja

sayuri:alguna por aquí pagaría por saber el color de los calzones de goenji

Pazita:preguntemos~

fujoshis:cuanto cobran

honoka:cuanto quieren pagar

goenji:cuando lo dije, lo dije en broma

Pazita:Ah~ si claro ¬¬ gallinita

fujoshis:entre todas reunimos 3 millones de yens

honoka:el color de los calzones de goenji vendido a las fujoshis que no se ni para que lo quieren

Pazita:jajaja

goenji:de que me preocupo imposible que lo sepan

sayuri:sabes dices cosas muy interesantes ebrio

Pazita:¡Siii!

fujoshis:basta basta díganlo de una vez

sayuri:ok ,son blancos con vacas y flores rosado vivo con pontos negros

Pazita:jajja~ no es así goenji?

goenji:-en estado de súper depresión-por que digo cosas cuando estoy ebrio debería cortarme la lengua

sayuri:lo de tu lengua tiene arreglo

Pazita: hehehe

Pazita:Continuemos~

Pazita:vamos hacerle un favorcito a Kozuue un cosplay junto con Tsunami~

honoka:wiiiiii amo los cosplay

goenji:entonces por que no te pones tu el cosplay

Pazita:Cual de las dos?

honoka: si no fuera por que me lo dijo alguien que dice hasta que comio por primera vez cuando esta ebrio quizá lo haría

goenji:a la loca que nos trae cosplay tras cosplay

Pazita:eh~ esas son chicas anonimas~ sorry por tuu ilusión shuuuyi

honoka:son mis hermanas gran bastardo y sabes te diré algo para que no te metas mas con ellas

goenji: no creo que sepas que me interese

honoka:ah yo creo que si ,toramaru perdió la virginidad de labios con yukka

Pazita:O/O

goenji:-en tremendo estado de incredulidad- toramaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

honoka: y cuando dije que el la beso a ella

Pazita:fue ella misma

goenji:-haciendo circulitos -por que por que mi yukka chan por que por que

Pazita:Ains...Kaze-chan nose equibocaba~

kazemaru: alguna vez dudaron de mi

honoka:-con tono dudoso-no nunca nunca

Pazita:hahahaah sigamos con los cosplays

Honoka:kaoru kaede tráiganse unos buenos cosplay de pareja

-las gemelas traen un traje de sirena y uno de pirata -

honoka: asi o mas perfectos

Pazita:asi *¬*

Pazita:cof cof ya vístanse

-ambos salen vestidos con los trajes –

Pazita:¡Kyaaa! Kawaiii!

honoka:como anillo al dedo y como olas en el mar

goenji:por que dices tantas frases ,estas drogada

Pazita:yaa paren ¬¬

_honoka:calladito o revelo otros daticos de interés_

Goenji:ok ok ¬¬

Pazita:cof,cof como decia ¡Kawaiii! Y ahora hagan una escena y claro hice el guión ó.ó

-Tsunami empieza a interpretar al pirata de cómo se conocen etc, hasta que llega el final-

Tsunami:Mi kozuue no podría dejarte…

Kozuue:Lo siento Tsunami…no podemos estar juntos-con unas lagrimas-

Tsunami:¡No! Kozuue prometimos vivir juntos…

Kozuue:Siento no poder cumplir mi promesa….

Tsunami:-La abraza-¡No,no te vayas!

Kozuue:Se feliz Tsunami,¡vuela!-Desaparece-

Tsunami:¡Nooooo!

Todos:TToTT que triste…

Kozuue:*O*

Pazita:Esto…Kozuue?

Tsunami:Espera yo me encargo….-la toma de la mano- Kozuue-ojousama?

Fujoshis:¡KYAAAAH!

Pazita:cof cof prosigamos~

Kozuue:Yo nunca he escondido notas de exámenes…

-Todos beben exceptuando a Atsuya-

Pazita:Atsuya….

Atsuya:grr…en historia ¬¬ y esta bien me saque un 0 ó.o

Kozuue:Yo nunca he llorado más de una hora por una película

-Todos beben exceptuando a Fudou-

Sayuri:Ni el más rudo no puede llorar

Honoka:¡Cuenta,cuenta!

Fudou:¬¬

Pazita:Usare el gato…

Fudou:-suspira- Llore por la película de Hachiko…(Hachi)

Pazita:u.u te acompaño da penita TToTT

Kozuue:Yo nunca he bailado la macarena

-Todos beben exceptuando a Natsumi-

Todos:Ó.Ó

Natsumi:¡QUE! Me obligaron a hacerlo..

Kozuue:Yo nunca he escrito una carta de amor

-Todos beben exceptuando a Endo-

Pazita:Ö.Ó díganme que no es mentira

Endo:Emmm me obligaron…

Kozuue:Yo nunca he tenido pensamientos impuros con Kabeyama

-Todos beben rápidamente-

Tsunami:¡Yiiiiah!

Honoka:Parece que ya están kukuku… que venga el ¡reto!

Pazita:Ok~ el que baile mal este baile…Resonant blue se ira a la sala llena de fujoshis usando este trajecito~-Muestra un traje de mallas que por cierto descubre todo el pecho-

Goenji:Y porque no te lo pones tu ¬¬

Pazita:Es que no me cae mira…-le queda grande-

Honoka:¡Ahora bailen! –pone música-

-Todos bailan uno que otros se caen y hacen los pasos más **FAIL-**

Sayuri:Y el perdedor es…..-suenan tambores-

Honoka y Pazita:¡Kazemaru!

Kazemaru:-se le sale el alma por la boca-

Sayuri:Me dolera….-deja a Kazemaru en los vestidores-

Pazita:Mientras se viste cosa que tardara ¬¬

Honoka:Haremos los pedidos de..Shouko-marigold! ¡gracias por tus reviews!

Honoka:Yo nunca he dedicado una canción muy melosa o naca a alguien

-Todos beben exceptuando a Tachimukai-

Pazita:Bien habla…

Tachimukai:e-eh… no diré su nombre pero.. si la canción "You are my love" (Tsubasa Chronicles)

Sayuri:Yo nunca he Yo nunca he...inventado un chismesote de alguien del equipo

-Todos beben exceptuando a ¡NATSUMI!-

Pazita:Se podria saber de quien señorita presidenta

Natsumi:No hables te hago sufrir ¬¬

Pazita:Pruebalo…-saca su gato de felpa-

Natsumi:e-e…-suspira- es de.. Fuyuka

Honoka:¡cuenta cuenta!

Natsumi:Dije que era una cualquiera y que se metió con el novio de su amiga…

Fuyuka:¿Me prestas tu gato?

Pazita:¡NO! Es mi precioso…-estilo Gollum-

Honoka:oook….sigamos con los de andros34 ¡gracias por tu review!

Pazita:Este es un verdad…Endo di algo..

Endo:o-ok….Goenji no me mates…pero yo les dije que te gustaba ver Pocoyo y Barney….

Goenji:¡ENDOOO!

Kido:Hiroto….yo cambie tu Shampoo por caca de perro…

Hiroto:Ö.Ö

Fidio:Endo yo dije que eras…em…gay ó.ó

Endo:¡Pero porque!

Pazita:Sera porque tienes 15 años y una mentalidad de un niño de 6 años, y no te interesas por ninguna chica…

Endo:-se va al rincón a hacer circulitos-

-15 minutos 1 hora..-

Pazita:¡KAAZEMAARU!

Kazemaru:¡No voy a salir así!

Pazita:-Entra y se lo lleva arrastrando-Sobre mi cadáver

Sayuri:*pensando* OMG OMG

Honoka:-Le saca fotos- listo servirá…

Pazita:¡Ahora suerte!-lo echa a la kyaa zone-

Fujoshis:¡KYAAAAAAH! KAZEMARUKUUN

Kazemaru:¡AAAAAAAAAH! AYUDAAAAAAA

Pazita:Suerte~

Honoka:Ultimos….desafios

Pazita:Yo nunca he regalado flores y chocolates

-Todos beben menos Fubuki-

Honoka:Shirou….

Fubuki:e-em puedo explicarlo…-asustado-

Honoka:¬¬

Pazita:*pensando* si esto continua así Fubuki no vivirá para contarlo- emm sigamos

Sayuri:Yo nunca he quedado todo un día viciado en el computador

-Todos beben menos Tsunami-

Pazita:Dejame adivinar el mar verdad?

Tsunami:Deverias ser adivina…

Pazita:Yo nunca he robado…

-Todos beben menos Midorikawa-

Midorikawa:¡ROBE UN CHOCOLATE T-T!

Honoka:Eso todo puede explicarlo

Pazita:Yo nunca he orinado en una piscina sin que se den cuenta

-Todos ó.ó y beben-

Pazita:Yo nunca he comido algo que se que es de alguien del equipo

-Todos beben menos Fidio-

Pazita:¿Qué comiste?

Fidio:Em… la pasta de Marco

Marco:¬¬ con razón no quedaba

Honoka:¡Sigan enviando reviews con lo que quieran!

Pazita:Y lean más sobre torturas kukuku

Honoka y Pazita:¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Honoka:¿No crees que se nos olvida algo?

Pazita:Naah.

Kazemaru:¡Hola! ¿Ayuda? ¡AAAAAAH!

Fujoshis:¡Kazemaru! Tu nos perteneces!

Kazemaru:¡NOOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no nos pertenece de lo contrario le pediria a Atsuya ayuda para destruir mi odiosa escuela TTToTTT desde hay es de Level-5**

**PD:¡Muchas gracias a todos por dejarnos sus reviews! ¡Me dan animos de seguir y me sacan una sonrisita!**

**PD de la PD:Creación por hono-chan y por mí

* * *

  
**

Pazita:¡Buenas noches a todos! O día lo que sea….

honoka:amis matin très bon accueil à un autre chapitre

sayuri:hola

sayuri: para que no pusieras mucha atención en la clase de francés te aprendiste la lección mocosa

honoka: tengo la culpa de la complicada panorámica del aula

endo: nos pueden aclarar un asuntico

Pazita:hahaha francés es complicado

sayuri:mas si no miras al tablero

honoka:no es mi culpaaa

Pazita:haha es que usa puras Q

endo:me van a poner atención

sayuri:que quieres

endo:que hacen vestidas así

honoka:a que es una hermosura este uniforme ,trate de que sayuri se lo probara pero no quiso

-honoka y pazita están usando fukus de falda azul con bluson blanco y pañuelo añil y sayuri un traje de vampiresa ,con pantalones claro esta ,y una hebilla de calavera-

sayuri:esa ropa no es mi estilo

Pazita:Como se quejaban taanto que nada más nosotras le hiciamos usar cosplay también lo haremos ¬_¬

goenji:eso no compensa la humillación

honoka:y si usamos orejitas de gatito y twin tails

atsuya:sigue hablando

Pazita:cueck

Pazita:En fin~ creo que nos olvidamos de algo creo...

sayuri:KAZEMARU aguanta un poco voy por tiiii

Pazita:eh si eso

honoka:que descuido

sayuri:descuido es dejar tu mochila en la biblioteca antes de un examen ,esto es casi asesinato premeditado

Pazita:eso no es un descuido, descuido es dejarse la tarea en la escuela par el día siguiente

honoka:podrian dejar de recordarme mi día

-sayuri se lanza a las fujoshis -

Pazita:uck...

Sayuri:yo no quería llegar a esto pero ustedes tocaron a kazemaru

fujoshis:y que vas a hacer

sayuri:mejor no pregunten -truena sus nudillos -

honoka:mejor censuremos esta parte

Pazita: si~

-mientras sayuri las mata-

honoka:estoy feliz de decir que se escucharon mis plegarias

Pazita:emmm si~

Pazita:creo ó.ó haremos el pedido de Yumeiko-chan que es...

Pazita:Yaoi MidorikawaxHiroto~

honoka:-con estrellitas en los ojos -yosh

Pazita:cof cof que venga la invitada a presenciar algo..esencial creo

honoka:ven ven ,te quiero dar las gracias

yumeiko:ok ,pero no es para tanto

honoka:si no lo hubieras pedido ellas no me habrían dejado

Pazita:cof cof que quieres que haga soy menor de edad ¬¬

honoka yo igual genio

Pazita:ah no tenes 15 ¬¬

Honoka:la mayoría de edad es a los 18

Pazita:Bien dejemos de discutir por edades ¬¬ que me siento la más enana hagan el pedido chicos vengan~

midorikawa:esto es totalmente necesario

hiroto:es que es mi mejor amigo y el yaoi ,bueno ustedes saben

Pazita:Van a tener que hacerlo aunque me duela TTToTT

honoka:si ,yo también lo lamento ,entre otras cosas por que solo valdria la pena si es lemon

que tanto me perdí

honoka:no de mucho viene le yaoi

midorikawa:y que rayos hacemos ,yo no se de yaoi

Pazita:aaahhh honoka dile tu nose que decirle

honoka:emmmm ,la verdad no lo se y eso es raro en mi

sayuri:por fin murió la pervertida

honoka:no exageres , bueno como debemos hacer loo que debemos hacer ,que sea solo algo muy romanticon y sin hard

sayuri:lo estas tomando con mucha calma

honoka:semana difícil que esperabas

Pazita:Que tal si le pedimos ayuda a shuuuyi el miro yaoi hehehe

goenji:púdranse ,por cierto no tenían que ponerse un cosplay de gatito

honoka:tanta prisa tienes

sayuri:que mas da ,venga el reto

Pazita:see~

-las gemelas traen la ropa ,tanto para el reto como para las presentadoras -

honoka: arigatou nyan nyan

midorikawa:para ser sincero esta ropa es bastante normal ,donde esta el engaño

Pazita:El engaño es hacer yaoi midori eso es el reto

midorikawa:son unas villanas

honoka:wow no te esfuerces tanto

sayuri:comiencen de una vez

honoka:-prendiendo un telefronter-solo lean lo que dice la pantalla y actuen tu hiroto como seme y tu mido como uke

Pazita:Me dolera por todo el almaa

honoka:alegrate que no traje la versión extendida

Pazita:bueno,si en eso tenes razon

Hiroto:y debemos agradecer eso gatita

honoka:emmmm si ,la extendida trae yaoi del lemon

midorikawa:empezemos de una vez

Pazita:haganlo y Yumeiko ven haber mientras me tapo los ojos creo

honoka: mirar no te matara

sayuri:y si no miras yo te matare

Pazita: -suspira- debo agradecer que hace 2 años atrás me hicieron mirar gravitation y Loveless

-actuando-

atsuya:que tu que

midorikawa:entonces te iras

hiroto:eso me temo ,solo vine a despedirme

midorikawa:-sobreactuando-por que me haces esto es que no sabes que

hiroto:que

midorikawa:que si te vas te llevaras una parte de mi

hiroto:y otra parte mía se queda con tigo

midorikawa:p-por que dices eso

hiroto:por que te amo

midorikawa:hi -hiroto

hiroto:odiame ,asquéate golpéame ,haz lo que quieras pero no me pidas que deje de amarte

midorikawa:yo también te amo

honoka:-comiendo palomitas- magnifico

Pazita:see~ ó.ó

fudo:debo decir que dude un poco pero no cabe duda ,ustedes son EXTREMADAMENTE GAYS

sayuri:-golpeando a fudo -les ha salido a pedir de boca

Pazita: que oye no insultes ¬¬ si quieres te visto de niña y te mando a cantar "I want the power"

Honoka:que sabes que lo haremos

Pazita:Y no te metas con Midorikawa que le admiro ó.ó

honoka:y yo admiro a hiroto

hiroto:hubiera sido magnifico saberlo antes de actuar como gay ,gracias por decírmelo antes gatita

honoka:gomen nyan pero igual pedido es pedido nyan nyan

Pazita:ó.ó

honoka:te pasa algo

Pazita:Yo no digo nada~

Honoka:lo que me recuerda -se lanza a atarle las coletas y a ponerle orejitas a pazita- perfecto nyan!

Pazita:cof cof como ibamos nyu~

honoka:estupendo verdad ,bueno creo que dejamos una discusión pendiente aki natsu fuyuka vengan por favor nyan

Pazita:Aja nyu~ y que vengan genesis cosplay!

:

hiroto:por que me odian

honoka:-abrazando a hiroto-tranquilo hiro chan ,pensare en algo kawaii

locos adams

Pazita:etto etto quienes son ellos ó.ó

Honoka:pfffff juajuajuajuajuajuajua-se sostiene el estomago-

sayuri:es una familia de góticos

Pazita:eeehhh ok...

honoka eso no va bien con hiro chan ,que tal

hiroto:-mentalmente-no digas gatos no digas perros no digas pandas no digas maids no digas

Pazita:ó.ó

honoka:ya se ,jijiji que mejor cosplay para unos "alien " que

sayuri:gatos pandas reik NO DIGAS JUSTIN GAYBER

honoka:no que ascoooo

Pazita:NOOOOOOOO ESTAS LOCAAA ODIO JUSTIN GAYBEEER!

yagami:puedo opinar

Pazita:hai~

Hiroto:-pensando-hermana te voy a matar

yagami:que tal de gantz

hiroto:gracias al cielo

Pazita:Kaakoiii ame esa serie pero...

honoka: no tenemos cosplay de gantz

sayuri:tenemos unos de evangelion

Pazita: se~

Pazita:Como hiro-chan también se vestirá las chicas también petición de andros34

-traen un monton de pug swits y todo y todo es todo genesis va a los vestieres -

honoka:en eso podemos entrevistar a nuestras amigas en el campo rivales en el amor

Pazita:aja..

honoka:ok esto será un debate ,expongan sus mejores argumentos y buena suerte ,primera pregunta pros y contras de que endo salga con tigo

aki:la única contra seria que no salga con ellas y eso es bueno para mi

fuyuka:siempre tan diplomática ,minimo si sale con migo tratas de robarmelo

honoka:- estallando a reír - tu salir con endo juajuajuajua cuéntame una de vaqueros luego si juajuajua

Pazita:pfffftt ni yo me lo creo

sayuri:en que mundo vives

Pazita:Vivo en el mundo donde los taiyakis y el pescado vuelen~ -con estrellitas en los ojos- amo el pescado *O*

Honoka:jejejejeje y yo en un mundo de gatitos y pastel de queso yum nyan

sayuri:ok estas ya enloquecieron siguiente pregunta ,cual de ustedes es la que menos se merece a endo

Pazita: puedo contestar eso yo?

todo el publico natsumi y aki: fuyuka

Pazita:Me ganaron ¬¬

Honoka:eso es mas que obvio ,ok argumento final ,por que te mereces a satoru endo mas que cualquiera de las otras

Aki: por que siempre lo apoyo en las buenas y en las malas y porque lo amo con toda mi alma

que su espíritu de lucha me hace ser mejor persona ademas que he estado hay para el en lo que puedo

honoka:tociendo-intoxicandolo cof cof

Pazita:hehehe

Sayuri:ahora tu pelos de yogurth de moras

Fuyuka:Porque soy su amiga de infancias y lo conozco mejor que nadie

Pazita:¬¬ cuéntate esa saliste caaasi al final de la serie

honoka: mira que eso no te lo crees ni tu misma , mejor vete a seguir con tus barbies fingiendo que endo te quiere

Pazita:uff odio las barbies con toda mi alma que le encanta el taiyaki y el pescado y el ramen picante *¬*

honoka. estas drogada que tienen que ver los taiyaki con las barbies

sayuri:en fin el debate acabo y la ganadora es

Pazita:Es que las odio quiero decapitarlas prefiero más las Pullips

fans fuyuka x endo:fuyukaaaaa

fans akixendo:eso nuncaaaaaa akiiiii sin dudaa

fans natsumixendo:en sus sueños natsumi es la ganadora

Pazita:Errr estoy con el EndoxAki

-se arma tremenda batalla a punta de jalones de greñas aruñazos de gata pelliscos de monja e insultos a lo jersey shore -

honoka:aunque apoyo siempre al akixendo esto ya me esta asustando

sayuri:las separo

Pazita:seee

honoka:deja deja haber si matan a las fuyuka x endo que son pocas

Pazita:bwahahahaha

sayuri: enserio?

Pazita:siiiii

honoka:quisiera pero cada quien pude pensar lo que quiera ,aunque sea una babosada sin pies ni cabeza ,sepáralas

sayuri:ni modo -dispara al techo - la fiesta acabo niñas las descerebradas a la izquierda las pensantes a la derecha osea fyukaxendo a la izquierda

honoka:bien y nuestras chicas que di...-ve que las chicas se quieren matar a mechoneadas-

Pazita:QUE PAREN NIÑAS SON MUJERES DIOS!

honoka:-tomando a aki de los brazos- cálmate después de todo tu sabes que esto acabara a nuestro favor ,mis disculpas natsumi pero sabemos que así será y fuyuka ,tu pinta un bosque y piérdete

Pazita:todavia pienso que esto es como la guerra del fin del mundo o minimo la masacre uff

Honoka:endo es como helena de troya

Pazita:jajaja ya~ y los cosplays ó.ó

isabella dice:

endo:que hise para mereser esto

todo genesis:ya vamos

honoka:pero si esos trajes no son tan difíciles de colocar por que no salen

Pazita:quiero ver ó.ó

Yagami:hiroto no quiere salir y no podemos sacarlo

honoka:salgan ustedes yo lo saco

Pazita:Yo se como~

honoka:ilustrame sensei

Pazita:dale fotos tuyas vestida de neko y ya

honoka:y por que mias

Pazita:Recuerda te dice gatita xd

Honoka:ni modo ,iré yo ,hiro chan nyan nyan sal ahora

hiroto:ni loco

honoka:te vez re mono

hiroto:enserio

honoka:hai hai como el gato con botas nyan sal de una vez

Pazita:lo va a hacer o no ¬¬

Hiroto:si lo hare ,pero sin cámaras

Honoka:por favoooor hiro chan

hiroto:ok

Pazita:¡Aleluya!

-hiroto sale en un traje pegadísimo al cuerpo negro con apliques blancos -

fujoshis:te daremos lo que pidas podemos tocarlo

honoka:pues etttooooooo

Pazita:eeeeehmmm nose ó.ó

hiroto. por favorrrr no lo hagas hono nyan porfavooor cantare si quieres pero que no se me acerquen

honoka:perfecto

lejitos que va a cantar el niño bonito

Pazita:que cante...Magikata no chou o bueno nose se me acabo la creatividad-hace circulitos en el piso-

honoka. emmmm si se va a salvar de fujoshis es mejor que sea algo bueno que tal SILKY HEART

Pazita:ame esa canción *O*

Hiroto:y desde hoy yo voy a odiarla

midorikawa:vamos hiroto que no te de pena

fudo:dandole ánimos a tu novio

Pazita:¬¬ Fudo acuérdate vestido de niña y cantando i want the power

honoka:te advertimos ,venga tanto la ropa de niña como la cancion

Pazita:¡Que venga el karaoke!

-hiroto canta y baila silky heart casi pareciendo una pésima parodia estilo raruto -

honoka:muy bien hiro chan

hiroto:gracias por tanto apoyo gatita

sayuri:ahora tu chico rudo

Pazita:-risa malvada- BWAHAHAHAHA

fudo:obligame

no dijiste eso-saca una derringer -ahora vas a cooperar

fudo:no eres capaz de usarla

sayuri.-le dispara a los pies hasta que lo hace salir del vestidor-me decias chico malo

Pazita:eso te pasa por insultar ¬¬

Fudo:no me arrepiento de nada

Pazita:Te arrepentiras cuando lo suba a youtube -risa malvada-

-fudo sube a punta de amenazas a escena usando un vestido de boleros rosado y una peluca de bucles rubios-

fudo:me las pagaran

sayuri:menos habla mas karaoke

Pazita:¡A cantar!

-fudo totalmente avergonzado canta y baila i whant the power no sin fallar desafinar llorar protestar insultar ,finalmente honoka le quita la peluca haciéndolo ver el doble de ridículo-

hiroto:VALIO LA PENAAA

Pazita:ahora me siento bien~, sin duda esta es mi dulce venganza~

Honoka:hai hai ahora ,aun queda mucho por hacer

Pazita:recuerdas a Kozuee?

todos. si

Pazita:¡Vendra de nuevo!

Pazita:Y esta vez para conocer a Midorikawa (-w-)

Honoka:haiii salúdenla con un fuerte aplausooo

-aplausos-

Pazita:Bien~ ahora disfruta conocerla Midorikawa~

Kozuue:Hola~

Midorikawa:hola ,como estas

Honoka:si la cosa va a ponerse convencional ,mejor pongámosle picante

Kozuue:Bien bien-lo toma de las manos- midorikawa siempre quise conocerte

midorikawa:tambien es lindo conocer una fan que no me acosa como las chicas de la kya zone

honoka:pero si ya no nos queda sino la mitad ,almenos hasta que les pase el trauma

Pazita:gracias a Sayuri~

sayuri:ellas manosearon a kazemaru cual otra opción tenia

Pazita:En parte tienes razón si hubiese estado en tu lugar

atsuya:hubieras traumado a casi 100 fujoshis enloquecidas por mi

Pazita:si~

honoka:en tu lugar sayuri no hubiera sido tan excesiva

Pazita:y si hubiese sido Fubuki ó.ó

honoka:dejo que se lo violen si quieren

Pazita:Y esto se debe lo del capitulo anterior~

Honoka:algun problema-su cabello comienza a erizarse

sayuri:volvio el demonio

Pazita:Ah~ esto me recuerda a una cosa aunque no recuerdo que era

honoka:-despertando el instinto asesino-continuemos de una vez

endo:tengo miedo ,eso es normal

sayuri:si lo fuera tu crees que yo estaría asustada

Pazita:Ah~ sigamos mejor

Pazita:Bien ahora vienen los de yo nunca he...

Honoka:-recuperando su personalidad normal- yo nunca he dormido desnudo

-Todos beben-

Pazita:Yo nunca he jugado Pokemon o Dragon ball

-nadie bebe -

honoka:jajajajajajajaja era de esperarze ,despues de todo hasta yo rogue a mi madre por una pokebola

Pazita:hahaha

Pazita:Yo nunca he visto una película tantas veces que me se los diálogos

-goenji fubuki y kido son los únicos que no beben -

Honoka:confieza de una vez

Pazita:¡Digan digan!

fubuki:todo por honoka nyan

honoka:-ignorándolo-vamos shuya baka habla de una vez

goenji:se van a burlar

honoka:me crees capaz-pone carita de angelito-

goenji:si ,ok me aprendí el dialogo de matrix recargado contenta

Pazita:aah... no es tanto

honoka:si bastante

Pazita:Kidou-kun...ahora vienes tu

kido:me aprendí la declaración romántica de ... es necesario decirlo

Pazita: si

Honoka:duh o si no te golpeo

kido:la declaración de amor de la película 100 chicas

honoka:kawaiiiii te la sabes enteritaaaa

Pazita:Kyaaah Kidou tienes sentido de romanticismo~

Honoka:obviooo ,esa es la declaración mas hermosa de todas las películas románticas ,es la renina de las confesiones

honoka:creo que eso es todo por esta pregunta sigamos

fubuki:p-pero pero

sayuri:sabes que te va a seguir ignorando así que habla para los demas

Pazita:hai,reto es un reto

Fubuki:B-bueno me se lo de...Los perritos se van al cielo ú.ú

sayuri:honoka chan lloro por esa película casi 2 dias

endo:enserio

sayuri:podrá ser un demonio enojada pero sigue siendo un flan para el resto

Pazita:eso es power~

Pazita:cof cof sigamos~

honoka:yo nunca he pegado un balonazo intencionalmente

-Todos beben menos Goenji-

Honoka:a confesar shuya kun

Goenji:haber... lo hize 3 veces para Fubuki a Fudo y... para Endo ya me hartaba ¬¬

honoka:haber emm eso suma solo 2 balonazos no es tan grabe

fubuki:ahora finge que no existo ,que rayos le hice -se va a un rincon -

Goenji:olvide decir que para Fudo fue en sus partes sagradas

honoka:cuenta como 20 balonazos bravo shuya kun

Pazita:cof cof Yo nunca he cantado y bailado rap

-todos beben -

honoka: no me extraña

Pazita:Yo nunca he...escupido a los coches desde un puente

-todos beben menos fudo y KIDO-

honoka:KIDO

Pazita: OH DEARSH GOSH

Kido:¬¬ que me miran fue el auto de kageyama ¬3¬

honoka: eso explica todo

Pazita:Y el de Fudo..es...es no se necesitan explicaciones

honoka:creanme que yo prefiero saltarme esa lista

honoka:yo nunca he dormido con canciones de cuna después de los 6 años

-Todos beben menos FUDO,Atsuya,Tsunami-

honoka:podría imaginarlo de tachimukai ,pero ustedes

tachimukai:por que yo

honoka:eres muy tierno tachi

Pazita:y muy muy lindow

sayuri:no lo niego

-tachumukai se sonroja hasta las orejas-

honoka:y rojito eres mas kawaii nyan nyan

Pazita:*¬*

atsuya:podemos seguir

honoka:sueñen ,reto cosplayy ,cantaran la canción de estrellita ,en pijamas enterizas

sayuri- se revuelca de risa

Pazita: sera diver hehehe

Atsuya:sera humillante

fudo:púdranse no lo hare

honoka:anda niégate mas y te pongo un camisón rosado

Pazita:Haganlo por mi siii?-hace puchero-

atsuya:haiii yo si lo hagooo

fudo:ok ok ,pero sin animalitos nada autitos ni de eso

Pazita:aww te paso de nubecitas *¬*

tsunami: solo quiero que mis compañeros sepan que fue a los 8 años cuando mis primos me mostraron el aro

honoka:te entiendo

Pazita:ó.ó esa película yo la vi cuando tenia 7, no me traume pero SI CON SILENT HILL

-todos los chicos salen en sus pijamitas-

honoka: que lindo atsu te ves como un peluchito

Pazita:cof cof me dan ganas de abrazarte e.e

honoka:jamás de los jamases vi algo tan adorable

fubuki:-hace circulitos en el piso-

atsuya:abrazame paz

Pazita:-lo abraza- feliz ó.ó

Atsuya:Si *¬*

Fudo:Anda, anda baboséate más

Atsuya:¬¬

Pazita:Fudo tu también quieres uno e.e

Fudo:¡QUE! Nooo aléjate de mi y púdrete ¬¬

Pazita:aww que tierno

Honoka:que mosca le pico

Sayuri:efecto moe-moe

Pazita:cof cof estar así vestida me afecta .

Honoka:Tsunami también se ve bien kawaiii

Fubuki:-hace circulitos en el piso-

Todos:¿Entonces si estas así nos dejas de torturar?

Pazita:¡No! ¡Lo siento reto es un reto!

Honoka:Prosigamos

Sayuri:Yo nunca he dormido con peluche después de los 6

-Todos beben, quitando a Fubuki Tachimukai y Midorikawa-

Pazita y Honoka:¡Kyaaah! Tachi-chan y Midori-chan! ¡Kawaiii!

Fubuki:orz…. Porque me ignora…..(para que no sepan "orz" es un monito el o es el rostro r el torso y la z los pies)

Honoka:¡Kyaaah! ¡SO MOE!

Sayuri:Enfrentalo Fubuki te ignora

Pazita:Yo nunca me he traumado por más de una semana por una película de terror

-Todos beben, exceptuando a Fidio-

Pazita:¿Qué dice Fidio?

Fidio:-se averguenza- e-es necesario hacerlo…

Honoka:Claro nyan

Fidio:E-el…exorcista…

Pazita:uf~ nyu continuemos

Sayuri:Yo nunca he querido darle una paliza al entrenador

-Todos beben menos Tachimukai-

Honoka:ó.ó Tachi-chan ¡TU!

Tachimukai:-se sonroja-n-no ve este show verdad?

Sayuri:No te preocupes esta muy ocupado cof cof

Tachimukai:A veces da coraje y ya saben…

Pazita:¡Nunca me espere eso!

Goenji:¿Cuándo van a pagar la humillación?

Honoka:Callate Shuuya-baka o digo otros daticos…

Goenji:Atrevete ¬¬

Honoka:bien….Toramaru y Yuuka ya son novios ¿feliz?

Goenji:-se le sale el alma por la boca-NOOOOO TORAMARU QUE HICISTE!

Pazita:Y lo hemos perdido….

Fubuki:H-honokaaa….

Honoka:-lo ignora-Bien….Sayuri y kazemaru

Sayuri:Esta en el hospital esas fujoshis lo maltrataron

Pazita:Uy…pobreshito…

Sayuri:-suspira- si..

Pazita:-le pasa un ramo de flores-Ve a dejarle flores

Sayuri:B-bien…- se va-

Fudo:Oye mocosa no vas a publicar el video

Pazita:Nah, era broma para que…

Honoka:ohh…si olvidamos algo todavía siguen en pijamitas asique…¡Canten!

Fudo:Obligame ¬¬

Pazita:Solo hazlo y ya-se cruza de brazos-tu lo harás verdad Atsuya?

Atsuya:errr…sí

Honoka:¡Ahora canten!

-Los chicos empezaron a cantar ridículamente a Fudo le salio muy infantil y Honoka se revolcaba de la risa mientras Pazita tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios-

Fudo:Nunca más hare eso ¬¬

Pazita:prosigamos…Yo nunca me he emborrachado

-Todos beben menos ¡HARUNA! Y Fudo-

Honoka:Como no se me hace esperar de Fudo pero de Haruna puff no me lo esperaba

Kido:P-pero que…

Haruna:¬¬

Pazita:Vas a contar o que?

Haruna:pfft…fue un día que fui con su hermana Katsura

Honoka:oh….ya veo

Pazita:Bien….¡Enviennos reviews! Con sus yo nunca he… y una comentacion sobre que por lo menos para que GOENJI deje de quejarse porque nada más los cospleyamos a los demás y nosotras no, o por lo menos dejar ideas de trajes hehehe

Honoka:¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Y….¡Buenas noches! O día lo que sea…


	5. Chapter 5

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no nos pertenece es de Level-5**

* * *

Honoka:Otro capitulo super genial!

Pazita:Y empezaremos ya con los retos *O*

honoka:haiiiiii

goenji:y creen que vistiéndose de vocaloid nos vana a enmendar el daño psicológico

Pazita:¿que acaso querías que estuviésemos desnudas ¬_¬?

Atsuya:-cae de la silla-

sayuri: tenemos la culpa que tu hermana se re enamorara de toramaru ,no verdad

Pazita: pfttt...aunque toramaru salga con yuuka no hará nada malo ¬¬

honoka:tu hermana es el seme de la relación , la que le espera a toramaru

sayuri:iniciemos les párese ,hoy de nuevo viene con nosotras ,cosplayeando a meiko sumomo

sumomo:que lindo volver ,pero tenia que ponerme esta ropa

Pazita:^^

honoka:sip

Pazita:Hazlo por Max~

sumomo: ok ok lo hare

honoka:les tengo una sorpresa chicas

sayuri:cuenta cuenta

honoka:zuzuno nagumo hiroto kazemaru atsuya midorikawa

sayuri:y fubuki

honoka:en el vestidor hay algo que deben probarse

Pazita:Y goenji~

Honoka:solo si no se compleja mas y ya que viene el que vengan kido y max

-todos los chicos entran al vestidor-

todos en el vestidor:cual es el truco

honoka:ninguno se los juro

Pazita:Y no se quejen si~?

todos:ok

-todos los muchachos salen en cosplay de sebastian michaelis y claude faustus (osea que algunos salieron con gafas) -

honoka:no me equivoque lucen genial

Pazita:¡Kyaaaah!

sayuri:-al borde de un chillido fan girl - cu-cual es la sorpresa

honoka:van a cantar monochrome no kiss para todas

Pazita:me voy a desmayar...

sayuri:-no aguanta mas- ok que esto no lo pasen ,kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

honoka:aguanta paz que es por una buena causa

Pazita:OMG OMG

los italianos:y nosotros por que estamos usando esto

honoka:que seria de kuroshitsuji sin grell

Pazita:hehehe y ciel?

honoka:sera monocrome no kiss aunque si quieren vestimos a fudo de ciel

fudo:yop paso

Pazita: -ojos llorosos- lo vas hacer verdaaad?

fudo:la loca vestida de kaito no me seguirá apuntando

sayuri:entendido

-empujan a fudo al vestidor -

-un rato después lleva tanto el vestido como la peluca de 2 coletas -

Pazita:lalalala~

Honoka:luces hermoso ,ok pista cámara acción

Pazita:¡Y a cantaaar!

-todos los chicos cantan y se mueven igual a sid ,incluso fudo canta totalmente llevado por el ritmo en otras palabras ,como si sid hisiera cosplay-

honoka:-cubriendo su nariz con un pañuelo- DIOS MIO JAMAS PENSE QUE SALIERA TAN BIEN

Pazita:Me voy a desmayar-estrellitas en los ojos-

sayuri:-en casi estado de coma- ok aqui vamos de nuevo ,KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

sumomo:-medio muerta- matsu

Pazita:*¬*

Pazita: si esto no es un sueño pellízquenme...

Honoka:-la pellizca - si esto es un sueño ,por dios no me quiero despertar

Pazita:¡AUCH! duele...entonces no es un sueño *¬*

honoka:haiiii

goenji: pueden dejar de babear me están asustando

Pazita:demo, demo es que les salió tan waaaaaa *O*

honoka:haii haiii

fubuki:muchas gracias

honoka:- se abraza al brazo de hiroto - casi lloro de emoción

hiroto:a decir verdad no fue tan penoso ,lukita

sayuri:y ahora continuemos con los retos

Pazita:Ustedes dos cuando se reconciliaran?

honoka: nani ,si hiro y yo no habíamos peleado nunca

Pazita: no, con Fubuki

isabella dice:

fubuki:-al borde de que se le explote la yugular - si es lo que quieres oir LO SIENTO

honoka:prosigue

fubuki: *pensando * ya me habla wiiiii - ejem ejem debí aclarar que eso fue hace mucho y que me obligaron , gracias atsuya

atsuya:de nada hermano

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Pazita: -suspira- almenos tooodo ha vuelto hacer como antes~

honoka:eso ni lo sueñes

sayuri:y ahora que

honoka: despues despues ,yo nunca he llorado por un objeto

-Todos beben menos Gazelle-

Burn:Ó.Ó CUANDO DONDE, A QUE HORA

gazelle: cuando se me caían los helados ,por tu culpa por cierto

honoka:no hay de que apenarse ,me párese adorable que llores por algo que te gusta

fubuki: no que ya me habías perdonado

Pazita:Aja...

honoka:te volví a hablar que es distinto

Pazita:afff...-se tapa la cara con una mano-cuando le perdonas, le perdonas?

Honoka:yo decidiré eso , yo nunca he ido al cementerio solo o sola

-Todos beben menos Endo,Edgard-

honoka:no nos digas que son

edgar y endo:claro que noooooooooooo

honoka:yo iba a decir caza fantasmas no entiendo el escándalo

Pazita:-le sale una gotita- en fin...

Sumomo:Yo nunca me he escapado de mi casa

- todos beben con excepción de fubuki goenji kido y TACHIMUKAI-

Honoka:tachi kun

Pazita:ó.ó de goenji me la creo pero ¡Tu!

goenji:heyyyy

honoka:enserio tachi ,por que cuando como

tachimukai:ejem el mismo día que dedique esa canción cursi

Pazita:ó.ó

honoka:awww que lindo y ustedes muchachos

Kido:Ya me aburría de mi padrastro -_-

goenji: concierto de rock ,tenia que ir

honoka:y tu hermana

goenji:le pedí a ...

honoka:adivino le pediste a toramaru que la cuidara

Pazita:Y hay surguio el amor~

Goenji:-con aura negra- soy tan monumentalmente estupido

honoka:nadie lo niega

Pazita:Hey ¬¬ tu hermana necesita ALGUIEN QUE LA AME que no sea nada más su hermano DIOS ya te pareces a Kido ¬_¬

kido. y a mi por que

honoka:eeemm veamos misma pose nice guay para estar de pie ,misma obsesión por controlar a sus hermanas ,parecen clones

Pazita:Y hay se aclaran tus dudas

isabella dice:

kido:entiendo , haruna

haruna: -feliz en extremo- si oni san

kido:recuérdame comprar nuevos candados para la casa ahora que me acuerdo

haruna:- se le baja la felicidad- si oni san

Pazita:ah~ sigamos

Sumomo:Yo nunca he bailado más de 1 hora

- ni matsuno ni tachimukai ni endo beben-

honoka:a que debemos el milagro

endo:apuesta

matsuno: chica loca que no me dejaba ir

Pazita:Tachi-chan?

tachimukai:presentación escolar

honoka: pero si esas cosas no duran tanto

Pazita: si, pero deseguro te veías monisimo~

honoka:apuesta tu vida -saca un video- es de michael jackson ,te viste genial

Pazita:¡Kyaaah! mite miteee

-ponen el video y observan como locas a tachimukai bailar triller billie jean bad ,entre otros grandes éxitos -

honoka:eres como su reencarnación

Pazita:¡Que lindo!

sayuri: adorable

tachimukai: - rojo hasta la coronilla- mu-muchas gr-gra-gracias

Pazita:Y más cuando te sonrojas ^^

honoka:haiii ,discúlpame por esto

-se abraza a tachimukai suavemente para no hacerle daño-

sayuri:no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer -se suma al abrazo-

Pazita:¡Yo iguaal!-Lo abraza-

tachimukai:- mas rojo que un letrero de stop y echando humo- q - que tiernas

atsuya kazemaru y fubuki:que suertudo

Pazita:Bueno...prosigamos ^-^

Sayuri:yo nunca he secuestrado a alguien

-Todos beben menos Aphrodi,Angelo y Ichinose-

Honoka:-toce como loca -ANGE SAN

Pazita:-en Shock-C-como...

sayuri. omg omg omg y yo que pensé que eras un angelito

angelo:ya ven ,esta persona no quería pagar cierta deuda

honoka: d - de que

angelo:tres barras de chocolate semi amargo

Pazita:aps...mi tener

honoka:- se le sale el alma por la boca - omg nunca lo pensé de ti

Pazita:Aunque igual haría lo mismo por algo mío ó.ó

Pazita:Y tu porque Aphrodi ó.ó

aphrodi:emmmmmmm , kagueyama me obligo

honoka:y a quien secuestraste

aphrodi:ejem ejem cof cof kazemaru

sayuri:que tu que

aphrodi:me obligaron

sayuri:- sacando un cañón y cargándolo- tienes 5 segundos

Pazita: S-sayuri no lo hagas ó.ó

kazemaru:calmate sayuri chan no fue para tanto

sayuri:será la próxima

aphrodi:-suelta un honguito de suspiro- me salve de milagro

Pazita:Y tu porque Ichinose?

ichinose:quería que lika viera que se siente

honoka: pero ella no te a secuestrado

ichinose : lo del okonomiyaki fue parecido

Pazita:exagerado, secuestrar es darte anestesia amarrarte a una silla pedir dinero o mínimo te hacen peores cosas

ichinose:ok no me dio anestesia pero me dio un okonomiyaki que paresia sacado del cielo y me torturo

lika:un par de besos y abrazos no es tortura

ichinose: si son tus abrazos si

Lika:- se va a un rincón a hacer circulitos y una nubecita negra-

Pazita:ook...Yo nunca he asaltado a alguien O.o

-Todos beben menos Tobitaka y Fuyuka-

honoka. TOBITAKA

sayuri: t-tu o my good

Pazita:E-eras guay

Tobitaka:¬¬ No me miren así el tipo tenia una peineta súper especial para mi cabello ¿que acaso creen que no me peino?

Honoka:d-debi suponerlo

Pazita:Muy...obvio..

Sayuri:y la pelos de chicle

Fuyuka:Tenian fotos de Endo en...en calzoncillos-se sonroja-

honoka:pffffffffffffff -queda traumada - mi primo en queeeee

Pazita:Lo que oíste en calzoncillos

endo:eres de lo peor

honoka:y quien rayos las tenia

Fuyuka:Mi papa ¬¬

honoka:-aun peor de perturbada- t- tu papa

Pazita: D-dios...me..me

sayuri:p-por que

honoka:y es solo de endo o

Fuyuka:Que si ¬¬

Honoka:continuemos antes que me desmaye .yo nunca he hablado dormido

-Todos beben menos Tsunami,Atsuya Hiroto Edgard-

atsuya:shiro mentiroso ,si anoche no dejabas de gritar

fubuki:que querías , soñe que honoka estaba enojada con migo

atsuya:primero aun lo esta segundo ,le tienes miedo cuando se enoja

fubuki:a decir verdad si

Pazita:Cof cof habla dios

atsuya:gritabas su nombre como enajenado

fubuki:y tu dices pazita besando tu almohada

-todos ríen -

Pazita:-le sale una gotita-

honoka:tsunami

tsunami:la verdad ,digo cosas muy raras dormido

Pazita:Mar verdad

honoka:emmm seguro que no me ganas cuenta cuenta

tsunami: soy un sirenito nadando con delfines en medio de un cardumen cosas así

sayuri:como sabes

tsunami: una vez mis amigos me grabaron

Pazita: o.o

Pazita:Y podría saber si cantabas "bajo del mar"

tsunami: como supiste

Pazita:ok,me quedo claro vi el video

honoka:bueno y nuestro principito

Edgard:en necesario decirlo

honoka:muy necesario joven edgar

Edgard: soñaba...soñaba QUE ME APODERABA DEL MUNDO BWAHAHAHAHA-ríe como loco-

honoka:-golpeándolo con un grana abanico de papel- y yo soy la duquesa de worshminster

edgar:tiene arreglo -recibe otro golpazo -

Pazita:-le sale una gotita-Hiro-chan...

hiroto:emmm mejor no

honoka. por favor hiro porfa porfa

Hiroto: -suspira- todo por mi lukita

honoka:arigatou hiro chan

Hiroto: soñaba que...venia el fin del mundo y gritaba como loco y los aliens bailaban la macarena...-decía avergonzado-

honoka:yo también soñé con el fin del mundo ,pero no con los aliens sino con azuza nakano

Pazita:Ó.Ó

atsuya: y no te asustaste

honoka:a decir verdad desperté muy calmada

Pazita:hehehe

goenji era de esperarse ,con semejante doble personalidad

honoka:algo mas que quieras saber

Pazita:shhh Goenji callladito bonito te ves ó.ó

goenji: no les párese que son muy crueles en ponernos a cantar y bailar y ustedes solo estar viendo

honoka:osea que tu quieres que

goenji:seria una compensación

Pazita:hey, pero no crees que mandar balonazos duele ¬¬

goenji:y que hubieran echo en mi lugar

honoka:te entiendo ,y si todo el dilema es el canto y baile

goenji:ya no nos harán cantar y bailar

Pazita:Lo siento pero tendremos que hacerlo igual ú.ú

honoka: si te hace sentir mejor subiré allí y cantare y bailare una cancion que quieras

goenji:la trampa niña demonio

honoka:si lo hago bien no te puedes volver a quejar por el resto del capitulo

goenji:o

honoka:me enojare con tigo y te pondré un traje de barney

Pazita:^^

honoka:tu solo di una canción y observa a una profesional

goenji:presumida

honoka:a papapap en que quedamos shuya

Pazita:Goenji no la provoques...

goenji:esta bien ,pero tendrá que ser una bien penosa

honoka:de niña me pusieron a bailar mayonesa mil veces así que ya casi me afecta

Pazita:Entonces di ya

goenji:jummm para que valga la pena ,que tal la loba

honoka:la de shakira

goenji:la misma ,asustada

honoka:para, venga la pista

Pazita:¡Que empiece ya!

-honoka sube al escenario y comienza a bailar y moverse como shakira ( no tan perfecto pero similar ) y a cantar idéntico -

fubuki:goenji

goenji:-atonito- que pasa

fubuki:gracias

Pazita:Ahora no habrá quejas verdad ó.ó

-honoka se baja del escenario feliz de haberle cerrado la boca a goenji-

honoka:comentarios

Goenji:...

Pazita:Bien eso queda por un si ó.ó

Honoka:y por cierto que ya lo había echo así que no fue tanto problema

-le cierra la bocaza a goenji-

honoka:y ya sabes sin quejas o lo veras

Pazita:-le sale una gotita- ahora los yo nunca he de Tachi-mukai no odio el yaoi ó.ó es solo que me da vergüenza escribirlo .

Honoka:yo quisiera ,pero este fic es en cooperación

Pazita:bien...yo nunca he saltado de un 15to piso

-todos beben menos ,goenji-

honoka:emmm me arriesgare a preguntar

goenji:cuando supe lo de yuka y toramaru lo intente

sayuri:y que paso

goenji:camión de colchones

sayuri:eso es muy buena suerte

Pazita:lol

honoka:prosigamos les párese

sumomo: yo nunca atropelle una ancianita

-Todos beben quitando a Max-

sumomo: matsuno

Matsuno:Ehh..perdon...es que iba apresurado y...y me distraje-decía apenado

honoka:atropellaste a una ancianita

matsuno:si

sayuri:y vivió

matsuno:la atropelle en bici así que si

Pazita:Bien.. nada malo...Yo nunca vi películas xxx

-Todos beben menos Angelo Tachimukai y Fidio-

honoka:TACHIIII

Pazita:ANGELOOO-se desmaya-

sayuri:mi concepto de el se derrumba cada vez mas

-honoka y pazita se ponen extremadamente pálidas -

Pazita:ú.ú

tachimuaki:puedo explicarlo

angelo:yo igual

Pazita: o-ok Ú.Ú

Fidio:almenos a mi no me dijeron

honoka:a ti no te vuelvo a hablar

Pazita:Es que tu no eres tan tan tan tierno como ellos dos

honoka:expliquense de una vez antes que me desmaye

tachimukai:veran ,entre a la sala equivocada del cine

sayuri:y deberíamos creerte por que

tachimukai:aun no supero el trauma

angelo: yo puse una peli en el video y resulta que era una xxx

honoka:como pude pensar mal de ustedes-los abraza llorando como loca -

Pazita:Casi me desmayo -suspira aliviada-

sayuri:y tu ,yo pensé que eras mas ético que eso fidio

fidio:perdi una apuesta

honoka:y esa es tu excusa

fidio:seguro si angelo o tachimukai lo hubieran dicho si les creías

Pazita:pssst ellos son adorables y..y..y.. tiernos ú.ú

Honoka:haiiiii

Pazita:Siguiente...Yo nunca he jugado con muñecas

-todos beben menos midorikawa endo handa y FUDO-

honoka:atonita dios mío ,si yo soy niiña y odie las muñecas

Pazita:¡Sabia que tenia un lado tierno!

fudo: ado tierno mi mohicano,mi madre me obligo a jugar con una primita

handa:mi sobrinita es demasiado mona para negarle un favor así -se encogió de hombros muy tranquilo

Pazita:y tu midori

midori:en el sun garden solo habían 4 carritos y 4 muñecos de acción ,y adivinen , a mi no me dejaban ni tocarlos ,me tocaba jugar con las muñecas

yagami:oye yo no quería jugar con esas muñecas rubias tan tontas

Pazita:Yo tambien odio las muñecas prefería jugar con carritos de bomberos,pero igualmente asi son los niños pequeños ^_

endo:mi madre me prometió un balon de soccer nuevo si jugaba a las muñecas con mi hermana mayor

honoka:tienes una hermana mayor

endo:era una vecinita

honoka:veo

Pazita:uyyy...

Pazita:Yo nunca me he drogado

-todos beben ,menos ATSUYA-

honoka:como esta eso

atsuya:estaba paseando y me puse una amapola en la boca

Pazita:Atsuya ¬¬ vas a dejar la droga o te pondrás estupido

Honoka:mas

Pazita:¬_¬ cuando estemos solos hablaremos del asunto ok...

Atsuya:y crees que cuando estemos solos te voy a dejar hablar

Pazita:¬_¬ un par de batazos y ya esta ^^

honoka:esa es la pazita que conozco y quiero

sayuri:yo nunca he... espiado a alguien en el baño

honoka:seguro que goenji a yuka

Goenji:mocosa in- la regué verdad

Pazita:Yo diría que bastante..

honoka:oh yeah ,pero cuando terminemos de preguntar

Pazita:Bien ¿nadie?

-fubuki no bebe -

honoka:y ahora

Pazita: ops,ops Fubuki aténtate a las consecuencias

fubuki:me vas a matar por esto

honoka:yo seré la que decida

fubuki:fue a ti ,pero fue como por 30 segundos y solo vi tu cabello y tus hombros LO JURO

Pazita:Ó.Ó

honoka: 0.o

sayuri:vas a ver infeliz

-sayuri lo persigue para matarlo -

fubuki: no me mates fue accidental lo juro lo juro lo juro

Pazita:Nunca espere eso de ti Fubuki eres un pervertido ó.ó

fubuki:QUE FUE ACCIDENTAL

honoka: -aun en shock - fu-fubuki

Pazita:oh-oh

-honoka llega al modo demonial -

fubuki: por dios no me mates no fue mi intención , me equivoque de vestidor

Pazita:Me voy a traumar...

-después de varios golpazos-

fubuki:lo acepto me lo merescop

honoka:agrádese que no te mate

Pazita:- en shock- n-nunca la hare enojar

Honoka:clausurando la ronda , yo nunca he intentado robarme un pingüino del zoológico

-todos beben menos sakuma genda fudo y kido -

Pazita:Ó.o

honoka:ok de sakuma lo imagino por que los adora ,y de fudo por vándalo ,pero genda y kido

Pazita:Esto es intedesante...

genda:sakuma me obligo

Pazita:y tu Kidou-kun

kido:a mi me dijeron que iba a ser una visita al zoológico por el cumpleaños de sakuma ,no que íbamos a terminar secuestrando a skiper

Pazita:Skiper? es tu hijo

sakuma: iba a serlo

Pazita:Y que sucedió

Genda:no calculamos que sakuma se golpeara el meñique del pie con la reja al salir

Pazita:Hubiese sido un buen hijo y yo lo querría como un hermano ú.ú

sakuma:si

kido:estan locos

Pazita:¡I love Penguins!

honoka:me tooo

sakuma:este es el plan skiper se duerme a las 7 pm entramos y lo saca...

honoka:ok amo los pingüinos pero no secuestrare uno

Pazita:Estoy de acuerdo debe estar en su hábitat ú.ú

genda:si el cuarto de sakuma es como un pequeño polo norte

Pazita:No es lo mismo...

honoka:no quiero ni imaginar como sabes

Pazita:deseguro Sakuma-san lo arrastro para hacer el plan allí

sakuma:la purita verdad , si

Pazita:¡Yaaay! le achunte nwn

honoka:ahora vengan los retos cosplay

fudo:por que hasta ahora

Pazita:Haaiii

honoka:simple estrategia ,haces sentir segura a la presa y bam

sayuri:wiii al fin me aprendió algop

Pazita:^^ que empiece ¡ya!

Pazita:Fudo...es tu turno ^_^

honoka:tu y todos los que jugaron con muñecas interpretaran para todos

sayuri honoka y pazita: el lago de los cisnes

fudo:NI LOCO

honoka:animate ,tu serás la figura principal ushishishishishi

Pazita: onegai,onegaiii

Pazita:Traigan el traje

-las gemelas traen 4 tutus 3 grises y uno blanco -

honoka:ale ale señoritos que la función debe comenzar

fudo:handa tiene suerte de estar como una cuba ,lo mismo endo y midorikawa de ser gay pero yo

honoka:que sigas con eso y te vuelvo a parar ahí a que cantes hit mi baby one more time

Pazita:Y Fudo no estés seguro nunca de los jamases te he visto con una chica...

fudo:ustedes me las pagaran

-todos los chicos salen vistiendo los trajes de bailarina-

Pazita:¡Que comience la obra!

honoka:ok ale jóvenes fudo ,eres una princesa cisne así que despliega tu belleza

Pazita:hehehe

Fudo:Púdrete quieres

honoka:no quiero ahora desplega tus alas

fubuki:impresiones mías o sabes mucho de ballet

honoka:tome semestre y medio cuando era niña

fubuki:ME VOLVISTE A HABLAR

Pazita:Fubuki estas sufriendo de emociones...-con una gotita-

honoka: bueno me resigne a tener a mi fubu pervert

Pazita:-suspira- ¿continuamos?

-los chicos tratan de bailar pero no pueden ni sostenerse en las puntas ya que , están ebrios terminan pisándose tropezando incluso con rabietas de diva-

Pazita:Eso dolerá por un mes... y falta hago Fudo...

fudo:púdrete ¡SOY LA PRINCESA CISNE!

honoka:fantastique

Pazita:Bien ^^ y me cobraras lo púdrete ok

honoka:ahora shuya baka apuesta es apuesta ,baile y cante la loba ,ahora tu te vistes de barney

Pazita:lalala~

goenji: no me arrepiento de nada, bailas increíble

honoka:shakira y yo somos del mismo país debe ser genético o algo así ahora ve a tu traje de barney que por mas que me halagues no te salvas

Pazita:¡Que venga el traje del dinosaurio morado!

goenji:las odio

sayuri:ve el lado positivo yuka te va a amar

Pazita:^^

-goenji se puso el traje (bastante grande por cierto)-

goenji: no puedo ni caminar

honoka: pues que mal por que debes bailar

sayuri: aja y adivina ,bailaras

Pazita:CHAN CHAN-suena tambores-

sayuri:kakome kakome

Pazita:turururu~

goenji:solo quiero decir algo , toramaru , si le tocas un cabello a yuka te realizo una demon storm en tu orgullo

/ en alguna heladeria/

toramaru:-tiembla -

yuka: te pasa algo tora-chan

toramaru:otra vez tengo esa sensación de que tu hermano va a matarme ,vestido de barney

Yuka:O/O Onii-chan no se vestiría asi

toramaru:yo no se ,tu hermano podría hacer cosas muy locas para alejarme de ti

Yuka:por eso te quiero Tora-chan ^^

/ de vuelta en estudio/

-goenji baila kakome kakome en el enorme traje de dinosaurio drogado .. digo morado .al principio no es difícil por la lentitud de la canción ,pero mover una cabeza de dinosaurio no es precisamente fácil y tropieza mas de una vez -

honoka: esto hace que valga la pena

Pazita:eh~ si

honoka:sigamos que aun queda que hacer , tu atsuya vicioso ven acá

Atsuya:¬¬

honoka:no te lo tomes tan a pecho

atsuya:mira la que lo dice

honoka:por admitir ,bueno eso , tu castigo será , debes pararte 30 segundos de cabeza y beber un vaso de agua

Pazita:Suerte ^^

atsuya:eso que tiene que ver

honoka:absolutamente pero será muy gracioso

Pazita:Estoy deacuerdo~

atsuya:va por ti paz - se para de cabeza y trata de beber ,pero solo logra escupirse toda el agua encima -

Pazita: O.o

honoka:paz debería tomar eso como un halago o como un insulto

atsuya:dejame OZN

Pazita:Uff insulto seria que llegara un día drogado aquí y lo pesco a palos ¬¬

atsuya:dejame vivir

honoka:ejem prosigamos pasen los xxx

Pazita:¬¬ cuidado

tachimukai:ya les dije que me equivoque de sala

angelo:fue un error de la tienda de videos

fidio:perdí una apuesta

Pazita:-suspira-

honoka:su castigo será ,ponerse estos lindos cosplays y bailar

fidio:bailar que

Pazita:O.O

honoka:el opening de lucky star

Pazita:wiiii

fidio:nooooooooooooooo

angelo:de que son los trajes

honoka:del osito gominola

Pazita:pff

honoka:ya lo se pero nos lo pidió una vieja invitada del fic asi que no se le puede negar

Pazita:se tenes razón ¡Que venga el oso gominola!

-tachimukai se puso un trajecito amarillo angelo uno morado y fidio uno verde-

honoka:kawaii ange y tachi chan ositos -los abraza -

fidio:y yo

Pazita:emmm no

honoka:tu pareces un moco

Pazita:bwahahaha

tachimukai:esa equivocación me perseguirá el resto de mi vida

sayuri:si

-todos bailan como las porristas de mokkote sailor fuku, y les sale excelente ,teniendo en cuanta que están en trajes gigantes de oso gordo-

Pazita:¡Gratefull!

honoka:que adorable ,lo grabaste todo

sayuri:por supuesto

Pazita:-salta a brincos- yosh!

honoka: mottokke no sailor fuku interpretado por tachimukai y angelo bara bara bara bara

fidio:y yo

honoka. ok ok por tachimukai angelo y fideo

Pazita:-ríe-

fidio:es fidio no fideo lukita

hiroto:hey ,solo yo le digo lukita

Pazita:Ya no peleen...

honoka:je je je ,eso es una tontería ,mejor a lo que sigue ósea que ven fubu pervert

Fubuki: O/O

honoka:no se si humillarte o golpearte

fubuki:y si me das un beso y un abrazo rompe costillas

honoka:en tus sueños

Pazita:eeeh... y que era

honoka:jijijiji voy a amar esto

fubuki:conozco esa mirada

honoka:traje de lady gaga y bailaras paparazzi o prefieres otra

fubuki:bad romance por que gracias a eso estoy en esto

honoka:enserio

fubuki:obvio no

Pazita:-suspira- ¿ya?

honoka:ahora el dilema es ,bikini de carne o traje de rayos

fujoshis:bikini de carne

fubuki:NO PORFAVOR ME COMERAN VIVO ,DE AMBAS FORMAS EL DE RAYOS EL DE RAYOS

Pazita:Este acabara en el hospital como Kazemaru

honoka:emmm fubuki lisiado y en el hospital como kazemaru o yo inconforme

fubuki:-rezando a velocidad luz-

honoka:ni modo -fubuki reza mas rápido- ponte el de rayos

Fubuki:WIIII

honoka:y da gracias que no te puse a bailar alejandro

-una de las chicas trae el vestuario-

fubuki:no sabia que seria un vestido

Pazita:Consecuencias de tener a Honoka de enemiga

honoka:ponte unas calzas negras y deja de llorar tu te lo buscaste

fubuki:puedo decir algo sin temer consecuencias

sayuri:pues si es tu ultima voluntad ,dale

fubuki:tienes lindos hombros -fubuki corre al vestidor antes de que honoka lo persiga para matarlo-

Pazita:ammm Sayuri cuanto tiempo crees que dure el enojo

Sayuri:ya paso lo peor ,honoka chan mira , te traje tu osito de peluche y tu chocolate favorito

honoka:- se le pasa la furia - arigatou one sama , mi shiro tan ,mi lindo y suavito shiro -kuma

fubuki:tu osito se llama como yo

honoka:es un oso polar que esperabas

Pazita:-le sale una gotita- estoooo...emmm cuando empieza

-fubuki sale a escena con el traje que es una camisa muy larga pegada al cuerpo con apliques de rayos calzas negras y unos converse-

Honoka:los converse no combinan

fubuki:que esperabas que me pusiera tacones

Pazita:Duh

-fubuki trata de bailar con el muy incomodo traje entre incómodo gritos de las fujoshis ,que párese que fueran a secuestrarlo en ese instante -

fubuki:ahora si me perdonas

honoka:mmmmm no lo se es difícil ... mmmmmmmmmmmmmm esta bien te perdono

Fubuki:WIIII

honoka:aun queda mucho por hacer ,atropella ancianas vente aquí

matsuno:solo fue una anciana y en bicicleta

honoka:por eso te vestiremos como artie de glee para que entiendas que pudiste lidiar a alguien

matsuno:adivino idea de kozue

Pazita:^^

honoka:sep ,y como se prestaba ,lo harás

-matsuno sale usando ropa bastante formal y en silla de ruedas-

sumomo: -. casi que muerta - matsuno en silla de ruedas ,mi peor pesadilla

matsuno:no es para tanto

honoka:ahora harás el resto del programa en esa silla

Pazita:xD

Pazita:Bien que sigue

honoka:kozuue nos dio algunas preguntas jijiji

Pazita:^^ seguimos con eso

Pazita:Yo nunca he bailado ballet

-Todos beben menos midorikawa fudo,handa y endo-

honoka:era de esperarse

sayuri:yo nunca he visto hentai

-Todos beben menos fuyuka MARCO GIANLUCA-

honoka: acaso en Italia se pervirtieron todos

Pazita:¬w¬ perverts

Pazita:Y nunca espere eso de ti Gianluca

marco y gialuca:la portada del comic ,no correspondía a lo que había dentro

honokma: u si claro se lo creo a angelo y tachi ,pero ustedes

marco : por que no creen en nosotros

Pazita: Porque ustedes son otra cosa Angelo y Tachi son inocentes y puros -w-

gianluca: pero si tachimukai se escapo de su casa angelo secuestro a alguien y además ambos vieron una xxx

tachimukai y angelo: fueron como 2 segundos nada mas

Pazita:^^

honoka:les creeré si me dicen una cosa

marco:esta bien

honoka:que día que hora y en que fecha paso

marco:un sábado a las 10 am el 10 de enero

honoka:y la revista originalmente se supone que era de

marco y gianluca: -sonrojados- el manga de toradora

Pazita: O/O dios como ¡Toradora! yo amaba esa serie

honoka:venga ,se ponen este modelito , y cantan honey honey

Pazita: -sonríe- y háganlo lo mejor posible

Pazita:¡Qu venga la música!

-marco y gianluca salen en vestidos largos hasta el tobillo y unas alas y tratan de bailar sin ponerse o a reír o a llorar ya que no se puede reconocer que están sintiendo risa de sus compañeros o pena de si mismos -

Pazita:Bien hecho~

honoka: siguiente ,yop nunca he llorado por un chico o chica

-Todos beben quitando a Hiroto y Fubuki-

honoka:no pedirá ni una explicación ,tanto enfurecerme me esta dando migraña

hiroto: pobre lukita ,abachito

honoka:oki-abraza a hiroto-

Fubuki:¬¬ no la toques ES MIA

hiroto. es solo una abachito verdad lukita , que tal un besito

honoka:- le da un pico en la mejilla -

Pazita:OH LALA

honoka:aunque no es algo penoso y de echo es muy adorable , tendran su penitencia

hiroto. porfavor lukita

Pazita: ó.ó

honoka:a petición de una fan cantaran la desaparición de miku hatsune ,con todo y cosplay

hiroto: pido el de gakupo

fubuki: solo no me vistan de niña

Pazita:que dices honoka?

honoka:que seria un muy kawaii len kagamine

Pazita:Y quien lo hará

honoka: ambos

-traen los trajes ,para hiroto una hakama negra y una peluca morada y a fubuki el traje tradicional de len ,la camisa gris los pantalones cortos y los brazaletes

Pazita:¡Que empiece el karaoke!

-los chicos tratan de cantar pero se re muerden la lengua y a la primera estrofa por piedad los sacan para no cortarles las lenguas -

fubuki:me duele me duele

hiroto:y tu crees que a mi no

Pazita:Y imagínate cantarla así de rápido ya parecerías un trabalenguas esa canción es...infernal ó.ó

honoka:hai ,lo mejor será darles helado

midorikawa:yo quiero yo quiero

Pazita:Tambien habrá para ti ^_^

honoka:de que sabor quieren

hiroto:vainilla y chocolate

fubuki:vainilla y goma de mascar

midorikawa:manzana

angelo:chocolateeeeeeeeeee

Pazita: -se muerde el labio- TAMBIEN ME DIERON GANAS TTTOTTT

honoka:y tu crees que a mi no ,traigan helado para todos

todos:wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-El staff trae mucho helado-

honoka:jummm preciso se acabo mi favorito ,pero este igual esta bueno

sayuri:es que comiendo 3 diarios no dura

Pazita:*O* al menos todavía queda chocolate

hiroto:de que es tu helado

honoka:nata y mani

hiroto:puedo probar

honoka:obvio -le paladeo helado- que tal

hiroto:delicioso

honoka:verdad ,no sera rainbow vanilla pero esta riquísimo

Pazita:Cada vez tenemos más e.e

Pazita: seguimos...yo nunca he sicopateado por Facebook/Twitter/My Space, etc a alguien del equipo

-Todos beben menos Fuyuka,Goenji-

Honoka:-suspira- Haber digan…

Fuyuka:¬_¬ pues quien más Endo…-con corazoncitos en sus ojos-

Endo:¿Qué hice para merecerme esto….?

Sayuri:Insisto Endo es como Troya

Pazita:Goenji-baka…

Goenji:¬_¬ no me digas baka, y es con Toramaru tengo miedo que le haga algo a Yuuka

Pazita:¡GOENJI! Son niños por dios

Goenji:Igual me preocupa ú.ú-un aura de depresión le recorre-

Sayuri:Yo nunca he amado platónicamente

-Todos beben quitando a Fubuki-

Honoka:-suspira- habla rápido quieres…

Fubuki:Pues quien más mi Honoka nyan…

Honoka:-le ignora- yo nunca he cantado canciones infantiles…

-Todos beben,pero no Angelo y Tachimukai-

Pazita Sayuri Honoka:¡KYAAAH!

Angelo:Ammm….Caballito blanco

Tachimukai:Los pollitos hacen pío ._.

Honoka:¡Que lindos!

Pazita:Viene el cosplay de Shizuo e Izaya que lo harán Fubuki & Atsuya

Honoka:¡Traigan los trajes!

Sayuri:Incluida la batalla…

Atsuya:Bueno almenos no es nada humillante…

Pazita:Atsuya, tu sabes verdad tenemos que hablar

Atsuya:¬¬ déjame vivir mi vida en paz…

Pazita:pssst, me preocupo por ti y trato que seas sano ¿Qué más quieres? Andar drogado no es nada lindo, además de ver tipos borrachos cerca de mi calle ¬_¬, cof cof que venga el cosplay ¡YA!

-Fubuki viste de Shizuo y Atsuya de Izaya que por cierto las fujoshis gritaban como locas, y entonces empezó el numerito de la pelea, primera fase: Pelea de cuchillitos mientras que Fubuki arrastraba un semáforo para tirarselo a Atsuya y este lo esquivaba, hasta que Sayuri paro porque se pasaron de mano y casi destruyen el estudio-

Sayuri:Bien…ahora que termino…

Pazita:Yo nunca he gritado como fangirl más de 3 minutos

-Los que no beben son: Tobitaka,Aphrodi-

Honoka:WOW, pensar que Tobitaka grito como fangirl

Tobitaka:ok, fue porque vi un gel super-duper nuevo para mi cabello y que lo hacía más fácil de peinar

Pazita:Explicable…

Sayuri:Ahora tu rubiecito

Aphrodi:Porque vi el traje de Dios en una tienda grite como loco

Pazita:Yo nunca he visto saw aun así se me toda la trama

-Todos beben menos: Gazelle,Ichinose-

Honoka:Asique se la saben toda…

Gazelle:La vi 5 veces….

Ichinose:Yo la vi 3 veces y ya me la se

Sayuri:Yo nunca me he aprendido el hare hare yukai

-Todos beben menos Edgard,Kazemaru BURN-

Honoka:Hala….que coincidencia porque no lo bailan

Burn:¡Nunca!

Pazita:¡Traigan el cosplay!

-Vienen las del staff a dejar la ropa-

Sayuri:Quieran o no lo usaran- y los tira a los vestidores-

Honoka:Mientras que se visten…cosa que demorara…

Sayuri:Yo nunca he usado un traje de maid

-Todos beben, menos Atsuya-

Todos:WTF!

Pazita:¿Por qué no me enviaron una foto?-infla los cachetes-

Sayuri:-reía- haber cuenta cabeza de algodón

Atsuya:¡Ella me obligo!-apunta a Fuyuka-

Fuyuka:¡YO! Por favor pffft perdiste la apuesta

Pazita:Que apuesta

Fuyuka:Sobre que Honoka no perdonaría a Fubuki y que no le hablaría

Fubuki:¡AAAATSUUUYAAA!

Atsuya:¡Ups!-se va corriendo un Atsuya con carita de "oops" y un Fubuki que quiere matarlo-

Pazita:Nee, Fuyuka tienes una foto de Atsuya…

Fuyuka:Sobre que

Pazita:Atsuya Maid foto eso

Fuyuka:AHH si toma-se la pasa-

Pazita:-Mira la foto luego a Atsuya-Sabes te veías más lindo como Maid me la voy a quedar, quizás me inspire

Fubuki:-ve la foto- ¡Mírate hermano! Jajaja

Sayuri:-ve la foto-Debo admitir que te veías mejor de Maid

Atsuya:-rojo de la vergüenza-¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE LA FOTO!

Pazita:Naaah, que vengan los chicos hare hare yukai

-Entran unos temerosos Edgard Kazemaru y Burn y temblando de la vergüenza llevaban el uniforme de las chicas Kazemaru llevaba las cintitas de Haruhi, Edgard era Mikuru y Burn era Yuki Nagato-

Gazelle:¡Haber ahora quien parece niña eh!

Burn:Porque siempre me toca lo peor a mi….

Pazita:¡Que empiece la música!

-Los chicos empezaron a bailar avergonzados pero les salio casi igual al original mientras las fujoshis querían abalanzarse a ellos-

Honoka:Ahora nos toca a nosotras de Mario Broos

Pazita:See

Goenji:Sufran ustedes…

Pazita:Naah ¡cosplay!

-Las mismas chicas traen los cosplays-

Honoka:¡Hora de vestirse!

-Honoka era Pitch ustedes saben su vestido y corona Pazita tubo que ser Daisy ya que Sayuri se negó rotundamente a llevar vestido; diciendo "No uso vestidos mocosas"-

Honoka:¡Escribanlos sus yo nunca he!

Pazita:Esperaremos que nos lean!


	6. Chapter 6

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no nos pertenece es de Level-5 ni tampoco Silent Hill**

**Aviso:Pido perdón por demorar en actualizar mañana ya entrare a la escuela y me costara en actualizar desde ahora en adelante os pido paciencia gracias.

* * *

  
**

Pazita:¡Buenos días a todos, y bienvenidos a un nuevo súper-duper capi!

Honoka:muy buen díaaaaaaaaaa

Sayuri:hola a todas las victimas

Todos:Ó.Ó

Honoka:no seas descortés tu cosplay es de una niña tierna y amable

Sayuri:y el tuyo de una prometida mandona

Pazita:P-podrían dejar de pelear a primera hora...

Honoka:ok ok

Atsuya:bonito traje

Pazita:Ahhh... si creo

Honoka:bueno primero que nada gracias a las fans

Pazita:¡Por leernos y reírse junto con nosotras!

Sayuri:y por enviarnos geniales ideas

Pazita:¡Siii!-salta como loca-

Todos:SI MUCHAS GRACIAS

Pazita:Amm...si también tengo una pregunta estupida y...por favor no me miren raro cuando la pregunte..

Honoka:no pasara

Atsuya:me crees capaz

Sayuri:yo respondo, si

Pazita:E-em... que rayos significa 1313?

Honoka:mira de lado es una carita

Pazita:Bueno sí, pero que significa

Sayuri:supongo que mucha felicidad o algo así

Pazita:Ah okas ó.ó y para Yumeiko-chan... mi amiga Honoka se hará cargo del yaoi

Honoka:haiii ,eso si en la medida de lo posible

Pazita:^^

Sayuri:pones a kaze en esas y te saco los ojos

Pazita:Eso depende de nuestras escribidoras de reviews

Sayuri:p-pero

Honoka:ya oíste

Pazita:^^ que siga los retos; pido perdón a Klytha-chan y a nuestra fiel Shouko-marigold..por no poner sus retos en el anterior capi, mi padre me saco de la pc T^T

Honoka:awww shouko chan será siempre bienvenida

Pazita:¡Yes! que venga el reto de Shouko-marigold!

honoka:nuestra number one fan

Ichinose:cof cof

honoka:y de ichinose

Pazita:Yo nunca he...estado OBSESIONADO/A por alguien del equipo

honoka:sinceridad amigos míos aquí no se juzgar a nadie

todos:-tono sarcástico-nahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Pazita:¡Ay! por favor no es nada malo admirar o amar a alguien locamente

goenji:pero ustedes nos humillaran después par de brujas locas insensatas

honoka:síguele olvidaste malvadas arpías

goenji:no vas a golpearme con ese abanicote

honoka:nehhhhh ,te diré algo ,cada vez que te exasperes cierta persona donara dinero para mandar a toramaru y yuka a una cita ,síguele ,casi tenemos para una semana en disney landia

goenji:cuartos separados

honoka:suit matrimonial

goenji:nooooooooooooooooooo

honoka:-le da con su abanicote- pervertido lolishota son unos NIÑOS no harán mas que tomarse de las manos

sayuri:haiii es un pervertido

goenji:-con el alma que le sale de la boca -s-s-si

Pazita:Oook, por si acaso llamen al padre de Goenji necesitaremos revisiones anti para cardiacas

honoka:ettooo si ,también deberían revisarle esos chichones misterioso

sayuri:tu se los hiciste ,ese cosplay te afecta el cerebro

goenji:si llamenlo llamenlo, el aun no lo sabe jijijijiji

Pazita:ö.ó me da miedooo

honoka:bueno y tu crees que los mandaríamos a disney landia sin permiso

goenji:- en forma súper deforme moviendo los brazos- como que mi padre ya sabe

Pazita:Pues le pedimos permiso, se necesita autorización de padres

honoka:haiii pero bueno a confesar , hay algún obsesivo aquí -las fujoshis alzan los brazos-emmm fujoshis ustedes no

-atsuya goenji kido fubuki tachimukai angelo buenop todos menos endo levantan la mano-

fidio:ves por que digo que eres gay

Endo:TToTT

honoka:atsuya

atsuya:recuerdas ese chico walter que se la pasaba con pazita

sayuri:haiii

atsuya:yo lo mande a unas largaas vacaciones

sayuri:bwwwwww walter kuuuunnnn

Pazita:Porque rayos tuvo que irse de vacas le extraño y se llevo un tercio de mi creatividad-llora a cascaditas-

Pazita:Estupido Walter ¬_¬

sayuri:extraño mucho a walter kun atsuya baka

Pazita:Baka

Pazita:Bueno continuemos

honoka: kazemaru

kazemaru: una vez segui a miyasaka

sayuri:a miyasaka

Pazita: O.O

kazemaru:emmmm andaba algo raro ,resulta que le estaba cambiando la voz y ya

Pazita:ash~ normal

Pazita:Bien Kidou

kido:es algo un poco evidente,

honoka:haruna

kido:nop ,fudo ,siempre he querido saber porque carajos es tan malvado

fudo:por que así me hicieron buahahahahahahahahahahah-recibe un abanicazo-

Pazita:Uish~ debió doler prosigamos

goenji: a toramaru

honoka:me consta, fui a pedirte unos apuntes y tenias desde su dirección hasta su historial criminal

goenji:sabias que a los 7 devolvió tarde un libro

honoka:-lo golpea pero esta vez con el puño- obsesivo

Pazita:Algun día tendremos que llevar al pobre goenji al psiquiatra

honoka:haiii

sayuri:bueno y tu tachi ,siempre pareces tan normal

tachimukai: dure una semana obsecionado con saber como ratas se peinaba tsunami

honoka:y lo descubriste

tachimukai ,tiene el peinado talco asi de simple

honoka: talco , se echa talco en la cabeza

tachimukai: nop tal como se levanto

tsunami: gracias por la confidencia

Pazita:-ríe- no se porque me causa tanta gracia

honoka:shirou ,ilústranos -suspira-

atsuya:tiene una foto tuya bajo su almohada

fubuki:NO ES VERDAD

honoka:entonces ,con que te obsesionaste

fubuki: ejem ,esto , me van a matar si lo cuento

sayuri:calma no te hare nada

fubuki: dure cerca de un mes preguntándome como se vería kazemaru de mujer

honoka:y como se te paso

fubuki:fui a su habitación cuando seguía dormido y le puse unos broches , debo decir que me espante de que se viera tan femenino

Pazita:Y Kazemaru no te dijo nada

fubuki:estaba D-O-R-M-I-D-O

fubuki:jajajaja pues fui mas listo y me fui antes de que se despertara-pose nice guay -

kazemaru:eso explica las hebillas de florcitas ,estas muerto

Pazita: -suspira- dios santo...no se porque cada día me sorprenden

honoka:por que cada día se aprende algo nuevo ,ok uno para el final de la pregunta

Pazita:¿Eh?

honoka:si los pasamos a todos no quedara tiempo , venga el chico pffff talco -se ríe a carcajadas-

tsunami:gracias tachimukai

tachimukai:de nada

tsunami:ejem es penoso , quise saber que se sentía usar los audífonos de otomura

honoka:y que tal se sienten

tsunami:es como que te quedas sordo ,no se escucha nada de afuera ,y la música te marea -le salen espirales en los ojos-

Pazita:Me hubiese gustado probarlos, la verdad me harta escuchar los gritos locos de guerra de mi hermana...

honoka: se lo dices a la hermana de sayuri koetsuji kaede akayuki charlottew minster katsura kambara y takira naki , nunca paran de pelear ,párese que ahorcaran gatos

honoka:y te párese malo " lotte donde esta mi plancha de cabello" "kaoru, donde pusiste mis sombras " " kaede donde esta mi wisky " es insufrible

Pazita:No se porque compartimos el mismo sufrimiento honoka-chan u.u

sayuri:quejonas ,yo debo aguantar los "sa chan y mi osito mi perfume mi sandalia mi..."

fubuki:por que te callaste

honoka:-súper apenada- no importa

Pazita:ú.ú prosigamos con la siguiente pregunta

Pazita:Yo nunca he...desnudado con la mirada a alguien y que sean honestos...

honoka: goenji

goenji: QUE TE PASA ... y volví a regarla verdad

honoka:sep ,que prefieres crusero trans caribe o un tour por europa

goenji:en el que esten menos juntos

honoka:-le da un puñetazo y le saca humo de la cabeza- pervertido

Pazita:Kami-sama onegai dame paciencia

honoka bueno a confesar ,atsuya

atsuya:yo que

honoka:solo te iba a decir que me ayudes a levantar a goenji ,pero bueno lo hago sola

-le tiro un montón de hielos entre la camisa-

goenji: yahaaaaaa mira a quien se lo dices

honoka: ya beban beban

-todos beben menos ... shadow lika y ANGELO

honoka: ANGE SAN

sayuri: SANTO CIELO

angelo: no me miren asi ,fue a una chica que andaba con traje de barra gigante de chocolate ,y solo la imagine sin envoltura

honoka:-con cascaditas en los ojos- CASI ME DA UN INFARTO

Pazita: -le sale una gotita- porque rayos siempre me preocupo así

sayuri: lika chan ,expon tus ejem ,perversiones

lika: a naide mas que a mi queridoooooo

ichinose:- apartandose un poco - ejem no quiero saberlo

honoka: yo si

Pazita:Hala~

lika: ejem el uniforme de los unicornios se le veia bien pero

honoka: ok ok ya capte

sayuri: shadow ilustranos

shadow: ok ,chica loca vestida como tamao tamura , por favor protegeme

honoka: tan grave

Pazita:¿Tan grave sera?

shadow:-ve que sayuri ya esta frente a el apuntando- a ...h-ha-haruna

kido: estas muerto -se trata de abalanzar a shadow pero honoka le de un puño-

sayuri: de veritas que el cosplay ese te afecta ,yamino, lo imagine de kido pero ,tu

Pazita:Sorpresas cada día~

honoka: hai -aun le sale humo del puño-

endo: e-estoy asustado

Pazita: Pues a mi no me da miedo, al contrario Goenji si me da miedo

honoka: que prefieres tsunadere inversa o pervertido infantil, cual da mas miedo una mitad: el pervertido

Pazita:Todos,todos...

honoka: ejem ok , yo nunca he escrito un poema super cursi pensando en alguien

-Todos beben...quitando a TOBITAKA-

honoka:- escupe el cafe que estaba tomando - cof cof cof TOBITAKA

Pazita:¡DIOS SANTO!

Tobitaka:No se quejen ¬¬...es un hermoso poema *O*

honoka:-sonriendo ,pero no demaciado- dinos una parte

Tobitaka:¡QUE NO!

honoka:porfa porfa porfa - pone cara mega moe –

Tobitaka: -suspira- solo dire que es de mi hermoso cabello que estoy orgulloso-derrama lagrimas-

honoka:como no lo supuse antes

sayuri:era de esperarse , amas demaciado a tu cabello has pensado en ir a aguas internacionales y casarte con el

Tobitaka:Pues si ú.ú pero no aceptan matrimonios cabellosos...

honoka:perturvante , ok ultima pregunta de shouka chan ,pero antes una sorpresa

sayuri:y ahora

honoka:shouko chan estaba tras bambalinas jijijijjijiji bienvenida

shouko jejeje gracias

sayuri:bueno y para que la trajiste

honoka:ella dirá el reto cosplay karaoke para , ejem los obsesivos

endo:amen por ser como soy

honoka: perturvante , ok ultima pregunta de shouka chan ,pero antes una sorpresa

Pazita:jajajaja, trae su suerte y también su mala suerte Endito ^^

fidio:por eso es que digo que - honoka lo voltea a mirar - que todo tiene su pro y su contra

honoka:si claro

Pazita:Cof cof que venga el reto~

shouko:ok todos se vestirán de los black eyed peas en rock your body y los repitentes osea angelo yamino y lika ,usaran trajes de Elmo

Pazita:Ay~ dios vere a elmo version Angelo

honoka y sayuri: angelo elmo KAWAIIII

honoka:mientras se visten que tal una entrevista endo

Endo: S-si...

honoka: ok ,satoru endo si no fueras futbolista

endo:sin futbol me muero

honoka:ok ok emmmm por que te peinas como un búho

endo:yo no me peino como un búho

todos dentro de los vestidores:si lo haces

Pazita:-estalla a carcajadas- Dios un búho por que no me di cuenta anteeees

honoka:acaso fui la primera en notarlo

fubuki:es que eres muy lista

hiroto:esa es mi anita

honoka:- suspira- ok que sentiste cuando medio mundo se enamoro de ti

endo:aki me párese kawaii por que es como tierno natsumi algo platónico incluso, fuyuka me da miedo

honoka:acabas de usar la palabra "platonico"

Pazita:¡Entonces significa! que quizás una esperanza habrá AkixEndo!

endo:emmmm no se ilusionen tanto ,no se si me gusta aki

honoka:no me vallas a decir que te gusta fuyuka

endo:que asco NO

Pazita:¡WIIII! dijo asco a Fuyuka ¡Soy feliz!

fuyuka:por que me odian

honoka:nosotras hacemos las preguntas , que piensas que te pongan de el uke de goenji y el seme de kazemaru

endo:QUE YO QUE

Pazita:Eres como el capitán yaoista en las parejas de Kazemaru y Goenji

honoka:haiiiii

goenji:mi que QUE YO QUE QUIEN DICE ESO LO DESCUARTISO

kazemaru:-haciendo circulitos en el suelo- por que siempre me ponen en situaciones así bwwwwwwww

Pazita:-suspira- no se pongan así ehmmmm siguiente pregunta antes que Goenji haga algo estupido

honoka:emmm ok ,que piensas de la escuela

endo:no entiendo muchas cosas y eso me frustra

honoka:te puedo explicar

-una explicacion de funciones trigonometrías después -

honoka:entendiste

endo:si ,bueno eso creo

Pazita:Yo se la razón por la que no entiendes...

honoka:demaciado fut en tu sistema

endo:mira el ejercicio es asi

honoka:función de x si x pertenece a los naturales entre ... ESTA PERFECTO

todos en el vestidor:ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO

Pazita:Para mi que se concentra cuando no ve un balón de futbol enfrente suyo..

goenji:incluso kido intento explicarle como sacar decimales de fracciones y no entendió

sayuri:hono siempre le explica a los casos perdidos debe ser por eso

Pazita:Hmmm...bueno pasemos a los cosplays

-todos salen usando trajes metalizados gafas y cosas asi -

-por supuesto yamino lika y angelo salen enunos trajes rojos-

honoka:KAWAIII- se abraza a un elmo- te vez tan lindo ange san

shadow:soy yamino angelo viene atrás mío ,me aplastas los pulmones

Pazita:Entonces...abraza al de atrás ó.ó

Fubuki:Y por que no a mi

honoka:no estas suavito-frota la cara en el cuello de shadow –

Fubuki:-se va a un rincón a hacer circulitos mientras una nube negra con lluvia lo persigue- ú.ú

shadow:suéltame enserio no puedo respirar

honoka:ok ok ,pero queda ,shadow eres muy suavecito

angelo:mejor iniciemos y luego me abrazas

Fubuki:-Se le agranda más la nube y salen rayos-

sayuri:nunca cambiara

Pazita:Se~

honoka:bueno van a bailar rock your body , y quien se ofrece a hacer el pogo

todos:POGO?

honoka:no saben que es un pogo , omg si hasta yo lo se y eso que la tectónica la odie

Pazita:¿Que es Pogo?

honoka:es una pelea en la que usas movimientos de baile y ligeros empujones al oponente ,gana el que baile mejor ,es como una pelea coreografiada

Pazita:Eh~ pienso que berryz ganaría en contra de ellos

honoka:el baile debe realizarse con movimientos de baile electrónico , prohibidos los golpes fuertes bla bla bla ,voluntarios

-Todos ó.ó-

-Todos dan un paso atras y dejan a: Midorikawa,Gianluca,Hiroto,Marco,Kogure-

honoka:hiro chan vamos vamos por mi

hiroto:esta ropa es demaciado incomoda

honoka:pero luces genialoso

honoka:gianluca o marco o quiza kogure

fudo:no quieren enfrentarte con tu novio hirotito

Pazita:Aff~ Fudo te gusta molestar pero que no te molesten a ti ó.ó

honoka:como siempre tendras tu castigo ,pero luego

fubuki:yo bailo contra hiroto

hiroto:seguro

honoka: kakoiiiiiii

Pazita:¡Entonces que empiece!

-todos bailan ,bastante incómodos por los trajes metálicos mientras hiroto y fubuki luchan ,digo bailan encarnizadamente , pero accidentalmente a fubuki se le va la mano y le da demasiado fuerte en un pómulo a hiroto-

honoka:HIRO CHAN

Pazita:Ó.Ó

honoka: hiro chan cuantos dedos vez te dolio mucho , hiro , dime algo ,algo

Hiroto:veo 3 dedos y...no me duele tanto gracias por preocuparte por mí annita

honoka: -suspira aliviada- que bueno ,me asustaste por un segundo hiro chan ,no se que hubiera echo si te hubiera noqueado

Hiroto:Me irias a visitar-pone carita tierna-

honoka: y te llevaria tu comida favorita todos los dias

Hiroto:Gracias annita ^^

honoka: no es nada hiro chan ,que susto me diste -se abraza al cuello de hiroto y le salen cascaditas-

Fubuki:-Hace circulitos en el piso-

sayuri.y sigue y se hace la loca ,continuemos

honoka: -reponiéndose - hai ,yo nunca he matado a media piñata para conseguir un caramelo o un juguete

Angelo Midorikawa:YO YO YO

honoka: sinceramente yo creo que si lo han echo

natsumi : yo no lo he echo y que

Pazita:aww que mala...

honoka: no tuviste infancia ,no hay nada como la sensación de apartar a todo lo que se te cruza para conseguir un caramelo

natsumi:mi padre me da los juguetes y los caramelos que quiero ,por que hacer eso

Pazita:¡Sentir la adrenalina por tus venas!

atsuya:y cuando tienes el dulce o el juguete agarrado

fubuki: y tienes que jalar por que alguien mas lo quiere

atsuya y fubuki:eso es felicidad

Pazita:¡Y geniaal!

natsumi:a mi los caramelos me dan igual lo mismo los juguetes

honoka:mmmmm tengo una idea

sayuri:esto no suena bien

Pazita:Deseguro sera genial ó.ó

honoka:colgare esta piñata ,contiene estas pelotitas ,la que agarre la roja tendra un beso de endo la azul uno mío la verde uno de paz la blanca de sayuri y la negra de tobitaka

sayuri:dejemos participar a las fujoshis

honoka:haiiiii

Pazita:sera lo mejor ^^

honoka:y todos deberán participar por que el que no lo intente con todas sus fuerzas usara un bikini el resto del programa

Pazita:Y eso no lo perdería por grabarlo y venderlo

todos:entendido

honoka:-cuelga la piñata -en sus marcas cuando explote la piñata se abalanzan con todas sus fuerzas

-las fujoshis tratan de tomar la pelotita roja pasando sobre todos pero las managers las jalan del cabello y van tras la bola roja -

aki:tengo algo

fuyuka:igual yo

honoka:listo quedan 6 segundos 5 4 3 2 1 tiempo sepárense ya

sayuri:muestren las pelotitas

fuyuka:- abre las manos con orgullo- NEGRAAAAA

honoka:juajuajuajuajua era de esperarse

tobitaka:noooo a eso noooooooooooo

Pazita:-risa malvada-

aki:tengo la roja tengo la roja wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

natsumi:admito que aunque no gane me divertí muchísimo

Pazita:Y a eso me refería adrenalina por tus venas y divertirte...

honoka:haiii bueno quien tiene los otros premios

tobitaka:tengo que ,considérenme mi cabello es celoso ,no me dejara peinarlo

Pazita:-ríe-Tu cabello habla o que ó.ó

tobitaka:tu no sabes nada -actitud misteriosa-

honoka:ok quien se gano un beso de pazita chan

Pazita:Uh-oh..

atsuya:yo no la tengo ,confiesen

fubuki:yo la tengo ,pero si quieres te la regalo

Pazita:. me están matando de nervios X_X

atsuya:mi beso niña- extiende los labios

honoka:cuando hable yo de un beso en los labios ,todos menos el de endo son en la mejilla o si paz quiere ,es su decisión

Pazita:-se enoja-NO ME LLAMES NIÑA NO SOY UNA PULGA

atsuya:cálmate cálmate

honoka:quien tiene mi pelotita , es la azul

Pazita:-suspira- quien la tiene

Kazemaru:Yo

sayuri: mocosa te mato

honoka:exagerada ven kaze chan - le levanta el mechón a kazemaru y le da un besito en la frente -

Sayuri:¬¬ menos mal

honoka:pues que pensabas que iba a hacer comérmelo a besos , jijijijijijijiji

Pazita:-gotita-

kazemaru:creo que me dejaste el beso marcado - se frota la frente y en efecto le sale pintura rojiza con aroma a cereza -

honoka:perdóname ,este brillo no seca rápido

Pazita:hahaha

fudo: marcando ganado

sayuri:suficiente yo pongo la penitencia

Pazita:que penitencia

sayuri:fudo vas ahí te pones lo que hay en la caja rosa con un moño y vienes y rapidito

fudo:-asustado-si señora

Pazita:-gotita- y que es

sayuri: un vestido que lotte le hizo a honoka para una fiesta hace un mes

honoka: amo ese vestido bwwwwww es de mis favoritos

Pazita:Entonces pongasenlo e.e

fudo:-en el vestidor- esta cosa es imposible de poner

sayuri: no olvides el corsé o lucirá incompleto

honoka: tu no acabas de decir eso

Pazita:le dolera

fudo: esta cosa no le puede quedar bien a nadie

honoka: heyyyyyy

Pazita:¡No insultes la ropa de las mujeres!

-fudo sale con un vestido blanco con puntitos y flores negras en la falda y un encaje largo en la pechera además de un corsé blanco con cordón negro -

honoka: olvidaste algo - se lleva a fudo al vestidor - ya esta

fudo: eres una psicópata

-fudo sale usando además del vestido medias de red pequeña y tacones negros.

honoka:te traigo tu peluca

Fudo:¬¬ Púdrete

sayuri: te queda muy bien pfff- se muere de risa -

honoka: era mi vestido favorito , tengo 2 opciones dejarlo 20 dias en lejia o cremarlo

Pazita:hahaha

fudo:y ahora que

honoka:sa chan ilústranos

sayuri:por ser tan ofensivo y fastidioso bailaras esa canción maeia ju

honoka:-sosteniéndose el estomago de risa - la que significa

fudo:no lo digas

Pazita:¡Lo haras ahora!

-fudo baila esa vieja canción, mientras se muere de vergüenza -

honoka:esto vale oro- esta grabado-

Pazita:y mucha razón tenes

sayuri: listo ahora sigamos con una pregunta de shiro sama que incluso a mi me asusta ,yo nunca he matado a un gatito abrazándolo

-Todos ó.ó-

honoka: quien podría matar a un neko -se pone en actitud de berrinche

-hiroto es el único que no bebe -

Honoka:hiro chan

Pazita:ó.ó

honoka:- llorando enserio - d-de verdad lo hisiste

hiroto : no llores ,por favor ,era un gato pequeño y lo aprete demaciado contra mi y se ahogo

honoka: no podré verte igual que antes

Pazita:bwwww

hiroto:fue accidental perdoname perdoname

honoka:no se ,amo los gatos con todo mi corazoncito ,como pudiste

Hiroto:¡Perdoname!

honoka: no lo se

Hiroto:hare lo que quieras

honoka: ok , te perdono hiro chan , igual debió ser horrible para ti matarlo - se abraza a hiroto aun llorando -

Fubuki:¬¬ porque no tuve esa pelotita

honoka:- aun algo acongojada- el show debe continuar . yo nunca he comido aji picante

-Todos beben menos Angelo-

honoka:bueno almenos esta vez no es nada malo ,quieres contarnos

Angelo:Bueno... kogure ¬¬ le echo ají picante a un chocolate no se como pero lo pagara ¬¬

honoka:siiii

sayuri:yo nunca he jugado con un bebe

-Todos beben menos FUDO-

honoka:chico malo chico malo tu reputación cae cada vez mas

Fudo:AH si si me obligaron

sayuri:reto cosplay

fudo :otro mas

Pazita: O.o

sayuri:te pones este pañal y debes entrar a la kya zone y decir " fudo quiere a mama"

honoka: van a matarlo

Pazita:Eso se vera gracioso

fudo:mi testamento es que alguien moleste a kido cuando me valla

Pazita:hahaha

-fudo entra y cuando habla se le lanzan como locas -

honoka:después de lo de kaze no es buena idea dejar a alguien demasiado tiempo

Pazita:Después nos demandan por asesinato anónimo

sayuri:demosle 5 minuticos

Pazita:Que dices honoka

Honoka:emmm ok ,siguiente yo nunca he hablado solo

-todos beben menos edgar

honoka:nuestro principito aparte de megalómano es esquizofrénico juajuajua

honoka:obligame

Edgard:¡Y lo hare!-toma su osito-kuma-Shiro-¿Y ahora?-ríe como loco-

honoka: shiro kumaaaa damelo

Edgard:Nee, mi no querer

honoka:no tengo opción - pone una cara muy tierna ,por favor edo kun , no podrías hacerlo por mi - pestañea y guiñe el ojo izquierdo-

Edgard: -sonrojado- porque siempre me ganan ú.ú

honoka. arigatou- le da un besito en la mejilla-por que a esta dama nunca le niegan nada

Edgard:-humito por la cabeza-X_X

sayuri: lo mataste

Pazita:No ta vivito y coleando aun

honoka:jejejeje un besito no mata a nadie verdad edo kun

Edgard:Nooo...

honoka: lo ven ok sigamos yo les párese

Todos:¡NOOO!

honoka:-vuelve a poner carita muy tierna- porfiiis por mi

Todos:Yaa...

honoka:sabia que caerían ok yo nunca he visto algo anormal

-Todos beben menos Tachimukai-

honoka:que viste tachi

Tachimukai:En la noche con mi familia volvíamos del campo y algo golpeo el auto y vimos una sombra negra y entonces bajamos y no había nada

honoka:que miedo y yo pensé que a mi me pasaban cosas extrañas

Pazita:Yo también pensaba lo mismo

sayuri:ok yo nunca he atropellado un perrito

-Todos beben menos Endo-

honoka:primito

Endo:S-si...-asustado-

honoka:bueno no amo los perros pero igual por queeee

Endo:Bueno no fue ni bici ni auto fue con un balón de soccer ._.

honoka: pobre perritoooo y vivio

Endo:Si

honoka: que alivio ok yo nunca he visto anime

-Todos beben menos Fidio-

honoka:sugoiii que anime viste

Fidio:Am...Pandora Hearts

honoka:kawaiiiiiiii

Pazita:^^ Yo nunca me he volvido loco por algo

-Todos beben pero Midorikawa ni Angelo-

honoka:adivinare comida verdad

Midorikawa Angelo:¡SIIII!

honoka:ok reto cosplayyyyy ,pónganse esto si

Todos:QUE COSA

honoka:es ropita muy normal es para algo que ya verán

sayuri:señor helado y señor chocolate

honoka:oh yeah baby

Pazita:No me digan...será...

honoka:otra vez tengo esa sensación que olvidamos algo importantísimo

sayuri:no lo olvidamos yo quiero que se quede ahi cuanto se pueda

honoka:eres una bruja arpía desconsiderada de lo peor

sayuri: lo se ,a que soy fantástica en eso - abraza a honoka-

Pazita:-gotita-

-midorikawa y angelo salen usando smokings y un helado y un chocolate (plasticos por supuesto )-

Honoka:-gotita- se ven mas graciosos de lo que esperaba

Pazita:Aja

honoka:de retos anteriores tachi edo vienen un momento

Edgard:Que quieres

honoka:-finge estar triste- si te molesta puedes regresar a tu lugar - finge que se limpia lagrimas -

sayuri:y crees que con ese acto cursi lo vas a convencer de...

edgar:no llores para que me necesitas

sayuri:que débil

honoka:tachi y tu estarán en la escena de señor helado y señor chocolate

Pazita:De seguro sirves para actora

honoka:jejejejeje ya me lo han dicho ,ok son trajes de perry el ornitorrinco y pikachu cual quieren usar

Tachimukai:Yo de pikachu

edgar:no usare eso

honoka:-preparándose para armar una escena-

edgar:lo hare

Pazita:¡Ahora vístanse!

honoka:mientras ,nadie ha reclamado el beso de sa chan ,tranquilos que no muerde

Todos:-asustados-

sayuri:lo mío son las armas no los mordiscos y menos los besos

Pazita:-gotita- ú.ú

honoka:mmmmm entonces ,mientras , tobitaka ,odio ser malvada ,pero cuando toca toca

Tobitaka:¬¬ estas loca no besare a esa demente prefiero mi cabello-lo acaricia-

honoka: ni por-saca un tarro azul brillante-una dotacion de por vida de mega gel hiperdupersuper nueva para que el cabello brille mas y se suavise

sayuri:deberías hacer telemercadeo

Tobitaka:¡LO HARE!

fuyuka:por que soy un castigo

Pazita:porque eres mala

honoka:haiii ahora -pone una grabadora con la cancion kiss the girl -upsss canción equivocada-pone rotten girl grottesque romance- ya ta

Sayuri:Gran detalle...

honoka:gracias ya me conoces

Fuyuka:¬¬ y porque esa canción endemoniada

honoka. si quieres pongo my sacrifice

Fuyuka:No gracias...

Pazita:¬¬ ya apúrense, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

tobitaka:-besa a fuyuka de pésima gana -puaj ,tienen enjuague bucal lejía jabón incluso tierra lávenme la boca con algo

Pazita:-le pasa enjuague bocal- toma todo libre

tobitaka- se lo embucha como si no hubiese un mañana - gracias lo necesitaba

fuyuka: Y YO QUE

honoka:-le pasa un frasquito- ten

fuyuka:-le sale una llamarada por la boca- esto es salsa picanteeeeee

Kogure:Ushishishi

Pazita:Estamos olvidando algo importante o es idea mia ó.ó

sayuri:ya te dije que si es importante nos acordaremos

Pazita:hmmmmm...

¿?:HOLAAAAAAAAA

sayuri:walter kuuuuuuuuuun -se abraza como loca a ¿? y frota su mejilla contra la de el-

Walter:Hola...linda bienvenida

Pazita:Baka volviste

honoka:discúlpala pero le ha echo falta un compañero de tiroteo

sayuri:-reaccionando- cof cof perdón me emocione

Walter:estaba ya extrañando esto TTToTTT

sayuri:haiii me has echo mucha faltaaaaaa

Walter:Segunda persona que me abraza así

sayuri:¿segunda?

Walter:Yes ademas de Pazita que por cierto no me ha golpeado o decirme Walt-baka

sayuri:bueno si es pazita no me pongo asesina ushishishishi

Pazita:El punto es que volviste -llora a cascaditas- te extrañe y te llevaste un tercio de mi creatividad ¬¬

honoka:te abrazaría pero das mas miedo con ese traje de fausto vIII

Walter:no es Fausto VII sin Eliza

sayuri:que insinuas

Walter:Yo no insinúo yo digo nomás, y que hacen con estos tipos ó.ó-apunta a los chicos IE-

honoka:un reality

Pazita:de preguntas si quieres ayudas

Walter:Será un gran placer...-sonrisita macabra-

sayuri:o me ayudas a mi a impartir las penitencias-mirada macabra-

Walter:Gran idea-los mira a todos-Necesitare una pierna de repuesto

sayuri: en que talla

Walter:La que sea...y no me miren así ¬¬

todos si dices eso como esperas que te miremos

sayuri:no sean malos con walter ,es grandioso

Walter:Es parte de mi personaje ok, Pazita no me ha dejado hablar así hace 3 semanas

Pazita:Que quieres que haga me llenas de ideas macabras que por cierto me han ayudado

sayuri:wiiiiiii mi violentísimo gran amigo walteeer me alegra tanto que volvieras-vuelve a abrazarlo-

honoka:yaa que pareces enamorada

Walter:TTToTTT ahora sí me quieren además golpes aparte de Eileen ¬¬

Pazita:-suspira- tiraste de nuevo su cámara grabadora de yaoi verdad

Walter:(-w-) siii

sayuri:buajajajaja almenos no se te ha pasado lo malvado , y henry ,sus reglas tienen mi nombre wiiiiii

Walter:Henry no ha regresado y se llevo todas las reglas así no podré romper ninguna

sayuri:que mal ,en fin , principito , tachimukai salgan de una vez

Edgard:¡NOOOO!

honoka:ni por mi edo kun

Edgard:cof cof cosas tuyas ya no me afectan

honoka:-pone 20 % mas melosa la voz - porfa no quieres verme feliz o acaso me quieres hacer llorar

Edgard:Bien ¬¬

Walter: Siempre haces eso

honoka:que te digo lo hago y nunca me niegan nada

Walter:Porque me recuerda tanto a cierta personita-mira de reojo a Pazita-

Pazita:No me mires así, no me haces caso

honoka:oki dokiii ,que bailaran nuestros muchachos chibis , walter harias los honores

Walter:No tengo ni idea que decir (-w-)

honoka:piensa en una canción humillante melosa o graciosa es fácil

Walter:Conociendo las cosas que ve mi querida hermanita, creo que seria el de Lilpri

sayuri:ya dije cuanto adoro tener un compañero malvadazo como yo

Walter:Y a mi también me alegra porque aveces Pazita es así cuando busca venganza otras veces no ú.ú

sayuri: almenos no es como la mocosa ,cuando le dan sus furias parese el mismísimo demonio , de resto no

Pazita:Bueno no soy muy vengativa y nunca me has visto enojada-risita-

honoka:y a mi me has visto enojada a medias muajajajajaja

Walter:Bien empecemos ya...quiero ver tortura-hace berrinche-

edgar:no teníamos que hacer el ambiente para midorikawa y angelo

honoka: disculpa pero asi es mas divertido perry *

Pazita:No te quejes Perry

-edgar y tachimukai se mueven como si se tratara de la promo de algun dulce japones ,como podrán imaginar honoka y pazita están muriendo de risa y sayuri y walter regocijándose de esa humillación-

honoka:- se abraza a tachi- se vio muy moeee

Tachimukai:-sonrojado- g-gracias

Walter:Continuemos quiero más tortura

honoka:ahora angelo y midorikawa con un acto que amo llamar señor helado y señor chocolate

Pazita:¡Quiero verlo ya!

-ambos comelones salen con la ropa antes mencionada mas un letrero estilo técnica especial que dice helado el de midorikawa y chocolate el de angelo-

honoka:que monada ,haber haber , a cantar

Pazita:Canten canten ^^

-Angelo y Midorikawa se ponen a cantar Señor helado y Chocolate haciendo los coros y a cada rato mostrando el chocolate y el helado como casi comiendoselo y a cada rato cantaban más animado como diciendo "Quiero comermelo ya"-

honoka: kawaiiii

Angelo Midorikawa:¡QUIERO COMERMELO!

sayuri:etto no se lo coman es plástico

Angelo:ú.ú

Walter:se que la decepción duele

Pazita:En fin continuemos

honoka: siguiente ,yo nunca he vestido un traje de casamiento

wii kaze kun con el traje de mis sueños- se babea-

-Todos beben menos Kazemaru-

sayuri:enserio

Kazemaru:Sí use uno

honoka:y eso

Kazemaru:Casamiento y que querías

honoka:PERFECTO

Kazemaru:Q-que insinúas

sayuri:solo te dire que hace unos días quizá una semana te soñó en el que según ella es el traje perfecto de príncipe ,y le pidió a lotte coserlo , creo que ya sabes a donde va esto

Kazemaru:¡Degenerada,Cochina!

honoka: como degenerada ,hablo enseriooo es el traje de príncipe perfectooo te veías tan kawaii en mi sueño - le salen corazones y estrellas a su alrededor-

Walter:Porque en este momento prefiero más a Pazita O.o

honoka:por que me toman por una pervertida ,miren lo no es corto ni siquiera

-honoka saca un traje principesco de color blanco con apliques en perla y un onix pulido en la corbata estilo vampiro-

sayuri:aveces me pregunto que comes para soñar así , esta hermoso

Pazita:El traje esta lindo sin mentir

Walter:Ya pónganselo esas tipas me dan miedo-apunta a las fujoshis-

sayuri:cálmate que comieron hace poco a

honokal:a cosa que estábamos olvidando era sacar a fudo , creen que aun quede algo que sacar

Walter:Yo creo que sí a mi me tendran miedo-risita malvada-

Sayuri:entonces sácalo tu , yo a ese no lo salvo

Walter:ok...-saca una jeringa y abre la puerta de la kyaa zone- ¿Quien quiere una inyección? y adicional una sacadita de pierna-pone cara psicopata-

Fujoshis:-se alejan de Fudo- T-todo tuyo

sayuri:eso fue rápido claro que el no es la gran cosa , yo tuve que traumarlas para que me regresaran a kazemaru

Walter:Tengo limites si las traumaran ya nadie me querría ú.ú-Forever Alone-

sayuri: gran punto ,pero como ellas casi se violan a kazemaru ,que otra opción tenia

Walter:Yo que tu si lo violan hay que colgarlas o me denunciaran a la chicoca

kazemaru: podrían dejar de recordarme mis traumas - sale vistiendo el traje ,que le queda , a pedir de boca-

sayuri:-ligeramente sonrojada- te queda muy bien

Pazita:Esto merece grabarse y sacar fotos

honoka:-a mil pulsaciones el botón de la cámara por segundo- y que crees que hago

Pazita:Lo que veo ahora-también saca fotos-

Walter:Ahora que me pregunto...

sayuri:no me digas que te cambiaste de equipo

honoka:sayuri...

Walter:NOOO como se te ocurre, el se llama Atsuya verdad-apunta al peli-rosado-

honoka: haii

Walter:Bueno, lo que pasa es que me preguntaba de donde saco esos pasajes de lujo para 4 personas pagado y todo y con spa *¬*

honoka: y no eres capaz de darle un chocolate a pazita siquiera chico malo chico malo

Atsuya:¬¬

Pazita:TTTOTTT porque tenias que darle pasajes lo eche de menos

sayuri:-agarrando a atsuya del cuello de la camisa - confiesa algodón de azúcar o conocerás un cañón de cerca

Walter:Aqui debe de haber una explicación y muuy razonable-actitud misteriosa-

atsuya:verán , te la pasas demasiado cerca de paz y por eso te di los pasajes

sayuri:y de donde sacaste dinero

atsuya:vendi fotos de shiro en internet

Fubuki:¬¬ genial mi hermano me vende por internet

honoka:eso explica esto -saca una foto de shiro dormido y un poco sonrojado abrazado a un peluche que no se ve bien -

Fubuki: O/O

Pazita:Atsuya eres...no se que cosa pero Walter es como un hermano y un gran amigo TTToTTT-abraza a Walter-

honoka:mira que vender fotos de shiro en internet

atsuya:y tu por que tienes una

honoka:se la robe a una fujoshi unos minutos antes de iniciar el show

Pazita:Eso explica todo Fubuki dame una foto de Atsuya ¡YA!

fubuki:- le pasa una foto de atsuya dormido sobre la mesa del colegio (pupitre catre o como lo llamen )-dulce dulce venganza

Pazita:Bien me la quedare-mira para todos lados-si quieres te consigo una de ejem tu sabes quien ^^

fubuki:muy cara o cuanto mas o menos

Pazita:Es gratis-se la pasa-

fubuki.-mira la foto y se sonroja- de donde la sacaste

Pazita:Tengo mis trucos ó.ó

fubuki:no tendrás una ejem tu sabes , dormida o donde se vea muy linda

Pazita:Nehhh...eres un pervertido no tengo sorry

honoka:de que rayos hablaban kaze ya va a comenzar

fubuki:y que va a hacer

honoka:jijijijiji que me babee , nehhh mentira va a cantar be mine *0*

Pazita:¡ENSERIO! kyaaaaa-chirrido fangirl-

sayuri. -aun en un estado de semi coma -e-em-pi-pieza

Walter:Gran cambio...

sayuri.- apenada- ejem , no es la gran cosa

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Walter:Es la primera ve z que te veo asi O.o

sayuri:ya te dije no es la gran cosa

Pazita:Que cante yaaa

- kazemaru sube al escenario algo apenado y canta be mine con todo y movimientos de manos señalando al publico y tocándose el corazón -

sayuri:-en coma absoluto- O MY GOD

Pazita:OH DIOS MIO

honoka:- perpleja pero encantada- los sueños se hacen realidad

Pazita:Y no es mentira

kazemaru:no se queden viéndome asi ME SECUESTRAN -todas las fujoshis lo estan alzando -

Pazita:¡Walter! ve y ataca

Walter:¡Si madam!-saca una cuchillita-lo soltaran y ahorita-risita-

fujoshis: y si no

sayuri:es kaze no fudo observa una profesional

Walter:Pues me las llevo y las descuartizo y vendo sus pieles-babea-

-saca dos pistolas en cada mano e inicia un tiroteo -

Fujoshis:ya valió ustedes están locos

Walter:¡Gracias!

sayuri:eso son ustedes y yo

honoka:dime por amor de dios que eran fulminantes y no balas de verdad

Walter:nah, era de mentira creo -chan chan-

sayuri:calma no las matare aun - se arrodilla frente a kazemaru- como estas ,te hicieron algo

kazemaru: se abraza a la cintura de sayuri- EL HORROR ES COMO VIVIRLO DE NUEVOOOOOOO

sayuri.n-no exageres

Walter:Hala~ ya se le pasara

honoka:siguente yo nunca he espiado a mi hermana

-Todos beben menos Goenji-

honoka:por que no me soprende

goenji:y eso a ti que te importa maldita bruja

walter:dejas que te hable así

honoka:dejalo ya casi que podemos mandar a su hermana y a su cuñado a un hotel 7 estrellas

Walter:No sabia que existía un goku Fake (se refiere a que Goenji es el Goku falso ;D)

goenji: a quien llamas goku fake pseudo emo de pacotilla

honoka: amo que se desespere

Walter:ap ap ap niñato a mi no me hablas asi soy un asesino en serie ok?

sayuri:dejalo ,cuanto a que se intenta suicidar si le digo dos palabras

Walter:hazlo hiere mi orgullo ¬¬

sayuri: -al oído de goenji- suit matrimonial

goenji:mátame ahora mátame y ahórrame tanto sufrimientoooo

sayuri:te lo dijeeee

Walter:ahora quien es emo

Pazita:Continuemos no quiero ver a Walt furioso ó.ó

honoka: jejejejeje esta vez goenji no hara ni karaoke ni cosplay

sayuri: y entonces

honoka:goenji tienes dos opciones ,ver a toramaru y tu hermana o oirlos ,no puedes ambas

atsuya:estuviste viendo the x efect otra vez

honoka:oh yeah baby

Pazita:Era de esperarse de honoka-chan

goenji:oírlos o verlos , si los veo no sabre de que hablan si los oigo no sabre que hacen

Pazita:Eres muy exigente

goenji:los oiré

-meten a goenji en una cabina para que oiga lo que dicen su hermana y toramaru-

-en la cabina-

yukka:vas demasiado rápido tora chan

toramaru: no tiene nada de malo , eso es lo divertido

yukka:quizá tengas razón , onii chan se morirá cuando lo sepa

toramaru:tu le vas a contar

yukka: no lo se quizá si quizá no

-el pobre goenji esta muerto por dentro y escupiendo fuego por fuera -

yukka:creo que si le dire , gracias por enseñarme a jugar videojuegos tora chan

toramaru:espero que a tu hermano no le moleste que haya sido yo y no el

yukka:no lo creo pero con lo raro que anda

-afuera en estudio-

honoka:-muriendo de risa viendo la cara de goenji- que pervertidooo

Pazita:Es normal ó.ó

sayuri:eso es normal ,tenia una cara de me lleva el diablo impresionante

Pazita:Ah ok

-sacan a goenji -

goenji: matenme ahora si matenme

Walter:Eres emo y me dices a mi ¬¬

Pazita:Ammm ok...sigamos

sayuri:yo nunca he comido mas de 5 completos

-Todos beben menos Kido Handa-

honoka:enserio

honoka:de angelo y mido lo imaginaria ,pero kido

Kido:Tenia hambre que querías que hagara...

honoka:de veritas comes tanto

Kido:Tenia mucha mucha hambre

honoka:y tu handa

Handa:Mi primita me obligo haber quien comía más

honoka:y cuanto se comió tu primita

Handa:se comió 6 me gano ú.ú

honoka:y yo pensé que yo comía demasiado

hiroto:cuanto comes

honoka:apenas y puedo con medio plato

Walter:-gotita- seguimos

honoka: no sin castigo

kido:que vas a hacer

honoka:concurso de comer helado ,contra mido chan

sayuri:que suicidio

Walter:Yo quiero helado-berrinche-

sayuri:- le pone en frente un cono - ten tenemos mucho en la cocina

Walter:¡SIIII! Victory by Walter Sullivan~

Pazita:Te dije honoka que era mi parte berrinchuda y loca

honoka:te creo

Walter:Pero se que me quieres igual~ -como niño-

Pazita:Si te quiero Walt-baka

atsuya:bueno ya venga la comilona

-el staff trae 3 helados tamaño trifamiliar y los ponen frente a los contendientes

honoka: en sus marcas , listooos , coman

-Kido y Midorikawa se ponen a comer ya a media hora Kido ya tenia toda la cara verde y Midorikawa estaba lalala happy~ hasta que Kido no pudo más y toda su cara choco el helado y Midorikawa gano-

Midorikaway Walter:Helado desperdiciado en una cara

handa:termine

honoka:eres muy tragón

sayuri:pero igual es el segundo lugar

Pazita: sip y el premio cual es o.o

Walter:Eso no querrás ni saberlo

honoka:pss fue un desafió para handa y kido y mido yo creo que con tanto helado es bastante premio -alcanza en letrero de helado en kanjis gigantes -pero toma esto en condecoración

Walter:Lo guardare *¬* quiero más helado me dan...-carita tierna-

sayuri: claro ten -le pasa una copadota de helado- que lo disfrutes

Walter:siii-celebra animadamente- continúen yo me ocupo de esto

honoka:ok yo nunca he bailado algo folklorico

-todos beben-

Pazita:Era de esperarse

sayuri: yo nunca he -sonrojada- vestido a alguien

honoka:- sostiene un pañuelo contra su nariz - ni me lo recuerdes

Pazita:ehhh...

-todos beben menos gianluca y marco-

Honoka:los pervertidos atacan de nuevo

gianluca:que pervertidos ni que las pastas de marco , angelo no es capaz de abotonarse un traje formal

sayuri:y se necesitaba a los dos porque

Marco:Porque los pantalones no le quedaban donde comía tanto ¬¬

Angelo:¡OYE NO DIGAS COSAS DEMAS!

honoka:-estallando en risa- ange - la verdad no deberías comer tanto

Angelo:Lo se es vicioso ú.ú

Pazita:prosigamos~

honoka:haii ,vestir a un híper activo angelo es castigo suficiente , yo nunca me he quitado la camiseta celebrando un gol

-Los que no beben son: Tsunami,Atsuya,Fubuki,Hiroto,Goenji,Tachimukai Ichinose y Midorikawa-

honoka:- babeando un poco - ejem ejem

Pazita:cof cof-tose-

Walter:Que les paso a estas

sayuri:son unas pervertidas

Pazita:gracias...creo

Walter:da igual, en todo caso ya eres mayor -aire superioridad-

Pazita:Mejor continuemos ¬¬

honoka:hai ,yo nunca me creí goku

Walter:Goenji obvio-sonrisita-

goenji:para que pero si hip

sayuri:ebrio confiesa mas rapido walt

Walter:Ay gracias sayuri eres linda por ese detalle jejeje

sayuri:awww de nada tu también eres muy lindo por decir eso

Walter:Lo se, se que todos me quieren e.e

sayuri:jummm digamos que si

fudo:celosa

sayuri:emm no para nada

Pazita:Fudo cállate quieres

kazemaru:deberían coserle la boca

sayuri:brillante idea

Walter:Traigan el alfiler y el hilo-risita-

honoka:no ,después de todo ninguno de ustedes sabe coser mínimo se desesperan y terminan apuñalándolo

Walter:Yo se coser siempre coso mis camisas ú.ú

sayuri: de todas formas será mejor continuar ,aun queda mucho por hacer

Pazita:Yo nunca he dedicado una serenata

sayuri:sinceridad jóvenes -mira a fubuki-

fubuki:ahora que hise

Pazita:obsesionado por honoka~

honoka:que malas , enserio confiesen ,incluso tu shiro , no me enojare como la ultima vez

sayuri: se enojara mas eso te lo juro

Pazita:Mi no querer verla enojada nunca más

sayuri:la viste indignada no enojada, enojada es mil veces peor

atsuya:es eso posible

Pazita:No se O.o

sayuri:- temblando un poco- desgraciadamente si

Pazita:Sayuri, no le digas nada a Atsuya ¬¬

sayuri:entendido jefa

Pazita:¡Okay! vamos no tengan miedo digan nomas~

-no beben atsuya tachimukai midorikawa y FUDO-

honoka:a confesar jóvenes

Pazita:Nani Fudo O.ó

fudo:primero no fue una serenata , me sente bajo la ventana con battery a máximo volumen segundo ,fue un reto

sayuri:y quien fue la desgraciada

Pazita:O.o

fudo:fuyuka ,pero creo que fue su primera serenata

Fuyuka:¬¬ porque siempre dices todo maldito

honoka:creible, atsu

Walter:Vamos haber que dice e.e

atsuya:no me oyeron si fue apenas anoche ,puse una canción romántica a todo volumen

honoka:la verdad anoche solo oí un lamento horrible ,eras tu

atsuya:error del tipo de la tienda de música me dio un cd de gayber

sayuri:guacala y tu que le pediste

Pazita:awwwww...odiare ese cantante por siempre!

atsuya:es por eso que se arruino mi plan

honoka:tachi

tachimukai:le lleve mariachis a una chica ,que me engañaba

honoka:QUIEN FUE LA MATO LA MATOOO

Pazita:¡No te merece Tachi eres muy bueno!

sayuri:siii eres un amorrr esa chica debió ser una ciega retrasada estupida fea

honoka:según esa descripción ,fue fuyuka acaso

tachimukai:de veras crees que puedo caer tan bajo

honoka es verdad

Pazita:Tendria que ser otra tipa descartemos a Fuyuka ¬¬

fuyuka:las odio

honoka:y nosotras a ti cariño

Pazita:Odianos no los interesa ¬¬ bwahahaha

Honoka:y midori

midoirkawa:trate de conquistar a la chica de la heladeria

honoka:y que tal salio

midorikawa:me tiro 20 galones de helado de vainilla

sayuri:ouch

midorikawa:todo según el plan

Walter:Helado desperdiciado u.u

midorikawa:que va si abrí la boca y comí hasta hartarme

Walter:Debiste haberme dado yo amo el helado ó.ó

midorikawa: lo hubiera echo si me hubiera tirado mas apenas y me llene

Walter:afff...a la próxima me das

honoka:lo que nos lleva a la siguiente yo nunca he comido mas de lo normal

Pazita:¿Y Endo-san?

endo.- se abstiene de beber avergonzado-

honoka:sabes que eso no es saludable primo

Walter:Boy, se valiente-lo sujeta de los hombros-

endo. un bebe me anoto un gol y comí para llenar el vacío

honoka: que deshonra el abuelo debe andar revolcándose donde quiera que este

endo.-lloriqueando estilo berrinche en los tobillos de honoka- soy lo peor

Walter:Eso se puede arreglar

honoka: no vas a matarlo ,ahora vas y escribes cien veses , soy un mal portero tragón -señala autoritaria la pizarra-

sayuri:valla reto

Walter:¿Cuando dije que iba a matarlo? solamente decia o.o

honoka:no me dejaste acabar ,si no acabas en 5 minutos debes protagonizar la escena del espaguetti de la dama y el vagabundo en este caso el endo y la vagabunda , con fuyuka

Endo:¡NO! que asco ¡dios! prefiero más a Aki

aki:wiiiiiii

honoka:y por que crees que es un reto

endo:ni modo-realiza muguen the hand en un intento desesperado por salvarse-

sayuri:sabias que podía hacer eso

honoka:crees que le hubiera puesto ese castigo si no

Walter:Un gran efecto hehehe querías que dijera eso verdad

honoka:haii ,ok yo nunca he pensado todo el día en algo

-todos beben menos shadow-

honoka:podemos saber

Shadow:Eh...eh... es necesario

sayuri:haiii -saca la escopeta recortada osea a mark- o prefieres que te saque la verdad

Shadow:Eh...eh... estado pensando por que...Midorikawa come tanto y nunca engorda O.o

honoka: sabes me he preguntado lo mismo por mucho tiempo

sayuri:-avergonzada- igual yo

Pazita:Igualmente...

honoka:iluminanos ryuuji

Midorikawa:No se...quizás es mi cuerpo-le brillan los ojitos-

honoka. gracias por ser tan iluminante ,ehh yumeiko yumeiko , estas bien estas ahí-sacude a yumeiko-

Yumeiko:Eh...si...

Pazita:Bueno, Yo nunca he bailado solo en casa~

-Todos beben quitando a...KABEYAMA!-

honoka. -revolcándose de risa en el suelo- ha- ha -habla

Kabeyama:N-no se rían...trataba de aprenderme uno de los Super Juniors ú.ú

honoka:lo siento no puedo hacer eso- se ríe aun mas -

Pazita:-gotita- etto continuamos

Sayuri:yo nunca he cantado solo en casa

-El que no bebe es: Matsuno y Handa-

honoka:ejem ok ,digan de una vez que no tengo paciencia infinita

Matsuno:Dango Dango ._.

honoka:y tu handa

handa:fue un duo

Pazita:Entonces porque no la cantan para nosotras

sayuri:brillante idea

Walter:¡Music DJ!

-handa y matsuno cantan de forma súper adorable moviendo las manos y abrazandose por los hombros, lógico ,mas ebrios que homero simpson en día de pago-

Pazita:¡Kawaiii!

honoka:que bellezaaaa

sumomo:kawaiii matsuno kuuun

matsuno:-abraza a sumomo-dango dangoo

Sumomo:¡KYAAAH!

honoka:que envidia

Pazita:Si ú.ú

atsuya:¬¬

Pazita:Que pasa o.o

atsuya:nada ,tu solo sigue presentando

Pazita:Ehh...tienes que decirme O.o

sayuri:puff tiene mas en común con su hermano de lo que pensé

Pazita:-gotita- En eso pido un reto O.o

honoka:me temo que no puedo ,perdona

Paizita:bueh, no pasa nada ^^

sayuri:siguiente yo nunca he llorado por extrañar a algún familiar

-Todos beben quitando a...¡DESUTA!-

sayuri: si casi y párese que no estuviera ,y preciso sale a la luz con esto

Pazita:Y yo que juraba que era malito malito

desuta:SOY MALVADO ,pero hasta los malos lloramos de vez en cuando

Pazita:hmm si tenes razón es como decir que Walter llora

haruna:pobre desuta -le abraza para consolarlo-

desuta:no soy un niñato para que me hagas esto-haruna le soba la cabeza-bueno admito que se siente muy bien

honoka: y cada vez su imagen de bad boy se debilita

Pazita:Hahaha eso todavía no le quita ser malo ^^

Kido:estas frito-se lanza a desuta en un descuido de sayuri-

desuta:joder quitenmeloooooooooooo

Pazita:Kidou-kun malo!-se lo trata de llevar- porque rayos pesas tanto!

honoka:por que se comió 5 completos ,déjamelo a mi- le da un puñetazo knokout ,se limpia las palmas y lo arrastra a su asiento-

Pazita:ouuh eso debió doler... y Desuta aprovecha tu momento de cariños de Haruna

desuta:en eso estoy(-w-)

Walter:Bien...déjemelo un ratito más mientras aprovecha cariños de una joven (^^)

honoka:yo nunca he peleado con un profesor

Pazita:No me recuerdes eso ¬¬ grrrr

honoka:y tu crees que yo no lo he echo ,pero eso va para los inazuma no para nosotras

Pazita:Es que da coraje ¬¬ en fin digan ¬¬

-Todos beben menos Kazemaru-

sayuri:kazemaru (o.o)

Kazemaru:Ese profesor estaba insultando mi peinado ¿acaso querías que me quedara piolita? ¡PUES NO!

sayuri:razonable

honoka: si se trata de kazemaru para ti todo vale verdad

sayuri:algún problema

honoka:n-no ninguno

Pazita: -suspira- continuemos

honoka:ahora kaze , te debes vestir de mmmmmmm

Pazita:Que se vista de gack-san o por lo menos de Kyo-kun de tu sabes que anime o.o

honoka:cual

Pazita:De Fruits Baskets e.e

honoka:nunca lo vi ,pero tuve una idea

Pazita:Bueno, tus ideas siempre son buenas ^^

honoka: -se lleva a kazemaru a rastras al vestidor - quédate quieto solo lo haces mas difícil

kazemaru: como me pides eso es incomodoo

honoka: ya estaaa- sale con kazemaru en un traje de profesor con todo y lentes - a que le queda lindo

Pazita:que lindo (-w-)

endo:imaginaciones mías o te gusta tratar a kazemaru como si fuera una barbie

fujoshis: yo quiero yo quierooooo

kazemaru: alejenseeeeeeeeeeeee

honoka: jejejejeje , no ,tu deves entrar y decir algo supremamente serio en medio de la kya zone

kazemaru: LA ULTIMA VEZ CASI ME VIOLAN

honoka: sep ,pero te mandaremos con sayuri y walter ,llamalo fan servise ,pero todo sea por las fans

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Walter:wiiii al menos me llaman para algo!-salta como loco-

isabella dice:

sayuri-cargando todas y digo TODAS sus pistolas- listo vamos

Walter:Mas listo, pues yo ya naci listito (^^)

kazemaru:al menos hay menos riesgo esta vez -entra a la kya zone - ejem ,señoritas guarden silencio va a comenzar la clase ,a-algún comentario

fujoshis:te queremos kazemaru sensei -se abalanzan a kazemaru en tal cantidad que ambos guardaespaldas están ocupados y algunas logran pasar y tratan de desvestir a kaze -

honoka:ni modo yo iré , fubuki si no sobrevivo quiero que sepas algo

fubuki:si

honoka: yo fui la que te puso gomina en la almohada para ver si te bañabas antes de entrenar-se lanza a las fujoshis y ayuda dando puñetazos y abanicazos a todas hasta encontrar a un semi vestido kazemaru-

kazemaru:NO VUELVO HAYYY

Pazita:Pobre Kaze-chan u.u sera mejor tener más precaucion

honoka:o ponerle ropa menos moe

Pazita:Eso tambien

sayuri:excelente calentamiento- se acomoda un poco el fleco

Walter:Bueno, al menos no lo desvirgaron y... continuemos

Sayuri:si lo hubieran echo ... mejor sigamos yo nunca he comido tres litros de helado

-Todos beben menos Natsumi-

honoka:natsumi

Pazita:Que te paso

natsumi:horrible depresión y solo hay algo que hacer contra eso y se llama maratón de calorías

honoka:tienes razón

endo:tu has echo una maratón de esas

honoka:haiii me sentía muy depre y casi acabo con el refri

sayuri:me consta

Pazita:-gotita- No hablen mucho de comida .

sayuri:tu penitencia será

Pazita:O.o

honoka:te vestirás de amuleto corazón y cantaras puding song y obvio bailaras

natsumi:esta bieeeen

sayuri:esta realmente ebria

honoka:que esperabas

Pazita:Si no estaba ebria se negaría rotundamente

-natsumi sale usando el traje rosa y canta feliz -

natsumi:pudding pudiing niha pudding

honoka: -perturbada pero riéndose- in cre i ble

Pazita:Tenemos que grabarlo hehehe-risita malefica-

honoka:siempre estoy un paso adelante , ya tiene 400 visitas

Pazita:bwahahahahaha

sayuri:yo nunca he planeado matar dolorosamente a alguien y dice que nosotras también contamos

Pazita:ok será mejor que sean primeros los chicos antes de nosotras

Todos:¿Y porque ustedes no primero ó.ó?

honoka:el orden de los factores no altera el producto

endo:osea

honoka:osea que como mandamos aquí van ustedes

Endo:¬¬

Goenji:¿Puedo decirlo yo primero ¬¬?

honoka: adelante

Goenji:Te odio a ti quiero matarte y torturarte-carita mala-

honoka:- actúa herida- d-deveras me odias , lo siento

sayuri: _ pensando- deberia ser actriz

Pazita:deberías ganar millones de dólares

goenji:y crees que llorando me vas a convencer

Pazita:Hombre odioso ¬¬

fubuki:eres un baka

Atsuya:No se dice así es Shuuya-baka ¬¬

fubuki:igual la hizo ponerse triste

Pazita:Goenji eres un insensible u.u

honoka: hai-se limpia una lagrima falsa- no queria decirtelo pero, tu padre invito a toramaru a cenar ,casi toda la semana

goenji:como sabes

honoka:tu hermana aparentemente confía mas en mi que en ti

goenji:eso no responde mi pregunta

honoka:me acaba de mandar un texto" honoka mi papa invito a tora chan a cenar ayúdame con mi hermano besitos yukka" que se siente

Goenji: -se le sale el alma por la boca- NOOOOUUU

Goenji: PORQUEEE

honoka:amor joven ,el mas bello de los amores , quieres los violines

Pazita:Yo le toco quien me lo trae

honoka:-le pasa su violín- adelante

goenji: - se aísla en una esquina haciendo circulitos - por queeee

Pazita: -se pone a su lado- recibe esto en honor -empieza a tocarle una canción triste cuando asesinan a tu persona especial-

sayuri:podemos seguir antes que se corte las venas

Pazita:-para- si será mejor

Kazemaru:Ahora me toca a mi...

sayuri.-rogando para que no sea ella- habla

Kazemaru:Es... a ¡WALTER!

sayuri:pero si el es muy geniaaal

Walter:Yo no te he echo nada malo O.o

Kazemaru: SIII me quitaste a...-se tapa la boca- por razones privadas no lo hare ¬¬-actitud misteriosa-

honoka:ku ku ku síganle muchachos

Walter:No se porque quieres matarme no te he echo nada malo u.u

honoka:Deja, deja te explico luego

Walter: Okay...Endo

Endo:Fuyuka ¬¬

honoka:ese es mi primo

Fuyuka:P-porqueee

Endo:Mira...te robaste mis calzoncillos no me dejas dormir de noche ME ACOSAS cuando me baño más encima ¬¬ que quieres que haga

honoka:golpe bajo

Fuyuka:TTToTTT

sayuri:siguiente

Kido:Desuta

honoka:razones obvias

Kido:Es que no para de acariciarle la cara a Haruna ¬¬

honoka:al menos es solo la cara , celitos

Kido:¬¬

Pazita:oookay...next

tachimukai:ejem es necesario

sayuri:haii

Pazita:Aqui somos tumba ^^

tachimukai:ok, a ,-extremo suspenso- justin gayber

honoka: todos queremos tachi todos queremos

Pazita:Necesito crear una organización de eso jejeje

honoka:haber hiro chan, quien te ha echo algo tan malo

Hiroto:¿Que cosa?

Honoka:nunca has planeado matar a alguien

Hiroto:hmmm...a Fudo

fudo:que te hice

Hiroto:No recuerdas ¬¬ tu le echaste la culpa a Kido sobre el Shampoo de caca de perro embriagándolo aunque no parecía

honoka:hiro chan tiene lado oscuro

Hiroto:Pues que esperabas Annita-esboza sonrisa malignistica-

honoka: igual eres genialazo como eres -le palmea el hombro-

Hiroto:Gracias ^^

sayuri:algodón de azúcar

Atsuya:ehmmm que cosita-se hace el tonto-

honoka:no te hagas el marihuanado , confiesa

Atsuya:¡NUNCA!

honoka:paz convéncelo

Pazita:ehhh okay Atsuya si le dices te doy un beso en la mejilla-carita tierna-

atsuya:trato echo

honoka:que maleable

Pazita: -suspira- no se me ocurría otra cosa, bien habla o te visto de angel e.e

atsuya:ejem larga lista pero figuran shiro goenji walter y pues no me maten pero honoka

honoka: por que soy la presentadora mas odiada

Pazita:Y porque la odias O.o

atsuya:la odiaba ,tu sabes por los retos humillantes ,pero no te pongas triste ya no te odio

Pazita:Bien...trato es trato –le da un beso en la mejilla-

atsuya:yahaaaaaaaa-sale volando-

Fubuki:Sabia que eras un pervertido ¬¬

sayuri:mira quien habla

Atsuya:cof cof si tienes razón ¬¬ tu también lo eres

fubuki:que noo

Atsuya:Que si -sonrisita triunfante-

fubuki:y por que

Atsuya: Por que siempre te imaginas a Honoka ejem tu sabes y siempre gritas su nombre y tienes su foto en la almohada-sonrisita-

honoka: -(O.O) - NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Atsuya:Si esa es la verdad, seré tu hermano gemelo pero a mi no me haces tonto

honoka:podemos proseguir antes de que me traume , el ultimo en confesar y luego vamos nosotras

Ichinose:It´s my turn

honoka:habla kazuya

Ichinose:Tengo ganas de matar a Tsunami

sayuri: pero si el es muy buena onda

honoka:haiii

Ichinose:Siempre esta con mi lika ok?

fans ichirika:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

tsunami: tengo la culpa que lika y toko parezcan siamesas

Lika:¡TSUNAMI!

tsunami:que

Lika:¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! My darling se confeso así!-corazoncitos vuelan a su alrededor-

honoka: no dramatices , ok seguimos nosotras

sayuri: creo que sobra pero igual , fujoshis he querido matarlas 9 veces en el programa

Fujoshis:O.o

honoka:era de esperarse , bueno si debo confesar , he planeado medio matar a cierta persona

endo:habla

Walter:Vamos a saber nwn

honoka:fuyuka y ejem a ti cof cof cof cof cof , someoka

someoka:y que te hice

honoka:nada personal ,adoro el shubuki y odio que te emparejen con shiro

Fubuki:O/O p-pero si Someoka solo es mi amigo O.o

honoka:la culpa no es mía es de las ficcers que los ponen juntos

Atsuya:Pobre hermano mío-le da palmaditas en la espalda-

honoka:tu no te salvas ,a ti también te emparejan con el

Atsuya:-se le sale el alma por la boca- PORQUEEE

honoka:no es importante-pone la canción si fueras gay-

Atsuya:¬¬ tenias que ver eso en youtube

honoka:no pude aguantar ,perdón

Walter:hahaha

sayuri:y pazita

Pazita:cof cof a Atsuya

atsuya:que te hiceee

Pazita:Por que rayos tenias que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy y lindo .

atsuya:mi belleza es mi maldición

Pazita:cof cof seh~ y a Fuyuka obvio

fuyuka:ya te dije que te odio

sayuri:varias veces y que crees aun no es importante

Pazita:Pues me vale una estupidez tu odio contra mí porque te odio más y eso

todos:-aplauden-

Pazita:Por que aplauden o.o

todos:todos lo pensamos

Pazita:Gracias alguien me apoya-lagrimitas-

honoka:walter llevas unos minutos aquí así que no vales , yo nunca he intentado matar a mi abuelo

Walter:Tenes razón mi no odiar a alguien nwn

-Todos beben menos Endo-

Todos:¡WHAT THE HELL ENDO!

honoka: TIENES 5 SEGUNDOS

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Endo:-habla rapido- por que me golpeo por perder contra un bebe y me revento mi balón TTToTTT

Endo:Bueno, me regaño

isabella dice:

honoka: yo tambien lo hubiera echo , deshonraste el apellido

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Endo: TTToTTT

isabella dice:

honoka: bromeaba bromeaba-trata de darle consuelo a endo

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Endo: PRIMITAAA-la abraza dejando unos celosos y celosas es decir: Aki, Natsumi Fuyuka y Fubuki-

isabella dice:

honoka: todo esta bien primito , escojas el camino que escojas siempre estare orgullosa de ti

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Endo:Gracias Tnt

isabella dice:

sayuri: estas conciente que esa es la frase que usan los padres cuando sus hijos les confiesan que son gays

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Walter: Pues el tiene toda la pinta de serlo Sa-chan

isabella dice:

fidio: ven que no me equivoco

honoka:- saca de yo no se donde su abanicote - hasme el dia aldena

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Fidio:¡Hey! dijiste que no me golpearias y una de tus reviews tambien lo dijo ¬¬

isabella dice:

honoka: ok ,no tengo opcion , tecnica especial, abrazo super mega moe - abraza muy fuerte a fidio-

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Fidio:M-mis costillas no puedo respiraar

isabella dice:

honoka: tecnicamente no es goleparte aldena kun-le besa la mejilla y lo suelta - por favor deja a satoru en paz ,el no tiene la culpa que una de las que lo acosa sea la nieta deforme de godzila

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Fuyuka:¡HEEEYYY!

Fidio:aaaah...

honoka: yo no dije nombres fuyuka te humillaste solita

Fuyuka:¬¬

Pazita:hehe con eso se cumple la petición de Klytha-chan -sonrisita macabra-

honoka:venga una ronda solo para la pelos de chicle

Fuyuka:¡QUE NO!

honoka:asi lo pidió klytha chan

Pazita:Tenes que hacerlo y te regalo una chapita de Endo

fuyuka:wiiiiiiiiiiiii

honoka:que acosadora , te compadezco primo

endo:u-u

sayuri:ok ronda express fuyutonta ,yo nunca he babeado por un chico

Fuyuka:por quien mas endo

Honoka:afff que horror ok , yo nunca he soñado con el chico que me gusta

Fuyuka:Endo

honoka:que soñaste -se concientisa de lo que podría responder- glup

Pazita:Me da miedo

Honoka:me arrepiento pero lo hecho esta echo

Pazita:si u.u

fuyuka:de veritas quieren saber

todos:NOOOOOOOOO

Pazita:¡No me traumes!

honoka: prosigamos ok, yo nunca he jugado a mamas y papas

sayuri:quien jugaría a ser el papa o el marido de ESO

Fuyuka:-llora-

honoka.-la consuela casi que a regañadientes- no llores habla de una vez -con nausea- fuyuka chan -corre al baño-

Fubuki:uuuh cuanto rato estara así

sayuri:la llamo -se cubre un poco la boca - fuyuka chan , honoka es fuerte pero , podría ser mucho

Fuyuka: ok...

Pazita:Continuemos me estoy aburriendo

honoka:-muy pálida y temblando- yo nunca he mentido a mis padres

-Todos beben menos Matsuno-

honoka:habla matsuno

Matsuno:Fue por una venta de gorritos *¬*

Matsuno:Y...para ver a Sumomo-juega con sus deditos-

Honoka:y que mentira les dijiste

Matsuno:Que iría a la casa de Handa-carita sonriente-

honoka:y se lo creyeron

Matsuno:Siii

honoka:yo les tengo que dar un cuento súper reforzado si me demoro 5 minutos de mas

Pazita:eh?

honoka: deja deja ,ok yo nunca he caminado sonambulo

-Todos beben menos Sain-

Pazita: O.o

Desuta:No sabia que el amargado hacia eso

Sain:¬¬

honoka:y que hiciste

Sain:ahhhh...no quisiera ni decirlo...

honoka:vamos dilo no puedes mentir los Ángeles no mienten

Sain:Es que... -le susurra algo en el oído- es de Desuta ó.ó

honoka:que tan malo pudo ser

Sain:Mira...no me mates Desuta...te puse maquillaje una florcita en el cabello un vestido de no se donde lo saque y te alise el cabello y de toque final te encrespe las pestañas...

Desuta:¡QUE HICISTE QUE!

Sain:Lo que escuchaste ¬¬

Haruna: Pobre Desuta...ú.ú ven con Haruna

Kido:-le da ataques paranoicos-Q-que

Walter: Okay...siguiente ó.ó

honoka. si - le da a kido con su abanico-

Kido:Dueleee

honoka: cálmate no dramatices, por cierto sain si eres tan buen estilista podrías arreglarme el cabello un día

Sain:Ehm bueno

sayuri: prosigamos yo nunca he TENIDO PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS CON ENDO

Aki:._.

honoka:ayy dios mío primito yo no quiero oír esto -se cubre los oídos con el pañolon que lleva en el cabello-

Pazita:Trauma trauma-asustada-

Toko:Y-yo...

honoka:-lo oye todo-MALDITOS OIDOS SENSIBLES

tsunami:QUEEEEEEEEE

Toko:E-eso fue antes yo te quiero a ti mi tsu-kun-avergonzada-

Pazita:Okay eso fue muy loco ó.ó

honoka:haiii

endo:me maldijeron haciéndome tan deseable

sayuri:sinceramente no se que te ven

Pazita: Pues yo tampoco lo se

natsumi: no pueden verlo

aki:es casi indisimulable

fuyuka:por primera vez concuerdo

Pazita:Y que se podría saber señoritas detallistas

natsumi aki y fuyuka: * * *

honoka:no lo saben verdad

las enamoradas de endo: tiene algo irresistible pero no se queee

Pazita:Conclusion:Cuando alguien ama no se necesita una razón o un porque fin.

honoka:oye no digas que futonta ama a mi primo

Pazita:NO me refería a Natsumi y a Aki a Fuyuka nunca la aceptare ¬¬

aki:honoka tu me aceptarías como , creo que seria cuñada verdad

honoka:pueesss no se ,pero siii eres mi candidata favorita

natsumi:y yo

honoka:sorry pero no podrían vivir juntos 24 horas ,ni endo ni tu saben cocinar

Endo:NO CUENTES COSAS ASI

honoka:tsunimazen ,toma un poki-le cierra la boca con el caramelo-

Endo:ñam ñam ñam deliciosho ñam ñam

sayuri:que fácil de convencer , sigamos , las fans de endo y toko al frente

Fans TokoxEndo:¡Si! señora

sayuri:yo hablaba de aki natsumi y futonta cuando dije fans

Fans TokoxEndo:ú.ú

honoka: pero si tokoxtsunami es mas que seguro por que siguen con toko x endo

Fans TokoxEndo:¡Pensamos que es una linda pareja!

Fans TsunamixToko:¡No! TsunamixToko es mejor

honoka:que sea linda no significa que pasara ya ven el fidio porn rushe , linda pareja , pero rushe es una niñita , es mas joven que yukka ,sabemos que no pasara

Fans FidioxRushe:¡Eso no importa!

Fidio:Me ponen como pedófilo lo que faltaba ¬¬

honoka:eso mismo pensé cuando vi a rushe

Rushe:O.o

honoka:-le da un caramelo a rushe- sigues cayéndome muy bien

Rushe:¡Gracias hono-neechan!

honoka:que ternuraaaa

Rushe:-salta felizmente por su dulce-

sayuri:ok chicas a petición harán cosplay de hatsune miku y cantaran the world is mine endo escogerá la mejor

fuyuka:-de camino al camerino la sostienen del hombro-

sayuri:tu no , tu harás cosplay de mimi tachikawa de digimon 1

Fuyuka:¡NOOOO!

Pazita:Ohhh si

honoka:vamos

fuyuka:ellas se verán como princesas y yo como vaquerita rosada

honoka:mejor que la comparación normal ellas princesas tu et

fuyuka:et ?

honoka:et el extraterrestre

Pazita:Abreviacion de extraterrestre ignorante

Pazita:Y tambien de una pelicula sentimental de E.T

honoka:odio esa peli

Pazita:A mi hermana la hizo llorar

sayuri:a ella la dejo con pesadillas por 3 dias

Pazita:-gotita- en fin pónganle el traje de E.T

sayuri:en que piensas se vestirá de la llorona de digimon 1 ,estas de nuevo en tu mundo de taiyakis voladores

Pazita:No gracias no tengo hambre ú.ú con tal solo ver a Fuyuka se me quita el hambre ¬¬

honoka:- aun con nausea -no hables de comida por favor

Pazita:ok pónganle el traje de mimi ya

-todas salen luciendo como princesas ,exceptuando por fuyuka que luce como siempre horrible-

tsunami:te vez hermosa toko

Toko:Gracias mi príncipe de mar ^^

honoka:toko usando vestido y diciendo mi príncipe, seguras que no es el fin del mundo o que me di a una dimensión alterna

Pazita:No, será a lo mejor por que esta muy enamorada y olvido la vergüenza de vestidos que por cierto los odio

honoka:ok a cantar señoritas , y extraterrestre- pone la pista-

-las chicas cantan para endo ( aki y natsumi) mientras toko trata de concentrarse en tsunami para que no le den celos mientras fuyuka solo logra tropesar miserablemente y caer entre una tarta de crema puesta conveniente mente frente al escenario

Pazita:Bwahahahaha

fuyuka: de donde salio estooo

honoka:-lagrimeando- MI TARTAAAAAAAA

Pazita:Y era deliciosa TwT

honoka:la había preparado para el paseo del viernes ,ahora que comere

fudo:dudo que con lo gorda que estas te mueras de hambre

Fubuki:Cuidadito Fudo ¬¬

honoka:-realmente enojada- si realmente , su cabello se vuelve negro igual que sus ojos y sus unas salen - que dijiste -truena los nudillos-

Fudo:n-nada

Fubuki:Por eso te dije cuidado ¬¬

honoka:-asestándole un puñetazo en todo el rostro y mandándolo a plutón- desgraciado

Pazita:Uy...

Sayuri:y eso es solo el 90 % en el otro 10 le crecen colmillos

Todos:H-hai...-asustados-

endo: p -puedes calmarla verdad

sayuri. sep -toma a honoka de los hombros y respira hondo- hermanita te quiero mucho no te enojes

honoka: -regresando- haii ,ya paso

Pazita:-gotita- nunca la saquen de sus casillas

endo:alguna idea de cuando fudo baje del espacio

honoka:según la ley de acción y reacción suponiendo que chocara con algo tardara unos minutos

Pazita:En fin continuemos

honoka: yo nunca me he ido de marcha con mis amigos

-Todos beben menos Edgard-

honoka: sorprendente , y eso

Edgard:Necesitaba desquitarme

sayuri: de quien

Edgard:Amor no correspondido -llora a cascaditas-

honoka:- lo abraza - pobrecito , no sabe lo que se pierde esa chica

fubuki: si es que es una chica

Pazita:Fubuki-san no diga cosas así

honoka:- con edgar sentado en su regazo muy triste- tranquilo ,cuando se cierra una puerta siempre se abre una ventana

Edgard:-llorando-a que te refieres con eso

honoka:siempre te puedes volver a enamorar , y quien quita que llegue el día que esa persona se de cuenta que si te ama

Edgard:Tenes razón ea ea voy a esperar a mi doncella-fondo de rosas y aura brillante-

honoka:-con chispitas y flores de cereza al rededor- así se habla edo kun

Edgard:Yijaaah gracias honoka-chan

honoka:- tomadote las manos a edgar y sacudiéndolas un poco- nunca te rindas

Edgard:Gracias TnT

Pazita:Edgard-san cuando encuentres a tu chica preséntala ^^

sayuri:pueden dejar de hacer telenovela

Walter:awww Sa-chan no seas mala

sayuri:mira hay viene

Pazita:Nani?

Walter:ó.ó

Pazita:En fin yo nunca he amado alguien del sexo opuesto ó.ó

-Todos beben menos Hiroto-

honoka:confiesa hiro chan

Hiroto:ok, fue una chica el año pasado fue mi primer amor veraniego

honoka:que ternuraaaa

Hiroto:Pero a la chica nunca le guste ú.ú

honoka:pues semejante tonta

Hiroto:Sí pero para que estar triste hay millones de personas y una de esas será mi alma gemela

honoka:muy bien dicho-abraza a hiroto-

Hiroto:Gracias annita

honoka: de nada hiro chan

Pazita:Bueno prosigamos, a cualquier chica que le rompió el corazón a Hiroto y a edgard no saben que es amar

honoka:aho

sayuri: prosigamos ,yo nunca he... orinado en el agua de mar

-Todos beben menos Shadow-

honoka:YAMINO KUN

Shadow:Que pasa era una urgencia

honoka:que asco

Shadow:eh si creo

honoka:sin penitencia no te vas .muahahahahahaha

Shadow:¡QUE!

Pazita:¿Y que tipo de penitencia será?

honoka:jijijiji te vestiras de sealand de hetalia y pedirás disculpas publicas frente a camaradas al mar

tsunami:asi debe ser

Shadow: -suspira- uff okay

honoka:-ala a shadow al vestidor y le pone un traje de marinero -te vez kawaii

Shadow:Lo que digas -hace reverencia- pido perdon por haber contaminado el mar

fujoshis: QUE ADORABLEE YO QUIERO UNOOOO

honoka: muñecos de shadow marinerito bara bara bara bara

endo: acaso tienes mercancía de todos

Shadow:Cuando lo hiciste ¬¬

Pazita:Que quieres que hagamos Endo-san necesitamos el dinero para alimentarlos

honoka: jejejejeje secreto del sumario mi querido yamino chan

Shadow: Sabes me das miedo

honoka: -pone la carita (-w- )- por que siempre dicen eso , quien te manda a pareserte a toushiro hitsugaya ,nunca desperdiciamos recursos ,¿feliz?

Shadow:eh si...

Pazita: Okay siguiente yo nunca he soñado teniendo relaciones con alguien

honoka:- muy perturbada - yo prefiero perderme esto- se cubre los oidos de nuevo con el pañolón rojo-

Pazita:No se que cosas dirán pero van a dejarla muy perturbada

honoka:y eso que he leído juvenile- le da depresión-

endo:que le pasa

sayuri:banana gogles no seguirá juvenile , le pego duro

Pazita:O.o y como lo sabes

honoka: siempre me entero de esa clase de cosas , debo decir que me dio muy duro ,era un grandioso fic

-fudo se estrella contra el piso del estudio-

honoka:incluso logro que este imbecil me cayera un poco bien

Pazita:¡DUH! debió dolerle toda la santa cara

fudo:- hablando adolorido- puedes apostarlo

Pazita:Fudo estate tranquilo si te pones en sillas de rueda nos condenaran por maltrato

honoka:que maltrato el comenzó

Pazita:-gotita- continuemos y esperemos que se recupere

sayuri:si ,esperemos ,milagros se han visto

Pazita:Sí correr suerte de Kazemaru para que no le llevaran hospitalizado de nuevo nos desviamos jóvenes sean honestos…

honoka: -poniendo sus manos contra sus orejas y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-

Pazita:No la perturben por favor

sayuri:que sensible ,si se la pasa con fics yaoi hoy se leyó como 3 de pau chan espitia

Fubuki:N-nani!

sayuri:lo que oíste , no se como que ella prefiere mil veces verlos con un chico que "se los merezca" a verlos con una chica cualquiera

Fubuki:-palidece- ó.ó

sayuri:deberías ver lo pálida que se puso cuando leyó juvenile la primera vez ,parecía que iba a morirse y le quedo gustando

Fubuki:M-mucha información ósea...estoy destinado a hacer emparejado para el yaoi u.u

sayuri:no lo creo , quizá lea como loca pero del dicho a los hechos es otra cosa solo por si acaso aprenderia a dormir de pie

Fubuki: ok...

sayuri:bromeo

endo:pueden dejar de desviarse me estan asustando

Pazita:Endo-san como tu dijiste seras el primero en confesar

honoka:-pensando- como odio tener oidos sensibles

Endo:Q-que! yo tengo mente para el futbol nomas -pose de Fuck Yeah-

honoka:fiuuuuuuu

ChibiYuneko~ dice:

Pazita:Alguien más que desee confesar

Pazita:¿Algo que decir Suzuno-san?

zuzuno: y-yo p-por que

Pazita:Me lo conto Haru-nyan

zuzuno:HARUYA AHO

Burn:¬¬

honoka:MALDITOS OIDOS SENSIBLES

Pazita:Honoka calmate

honoka:bwwwww odio oir lo que no quiero y no oir lo que quiero bwww

Pazita:Calm down quien sigue

Honoka:mejor pasemos de pregunta

sayuri:yo nunca he comido pasta

-Todos beben menos Aki-

honoka: no sabes la que te pierdes , es mas ,marco kun por que no le das una rica pasta

Marco:¡Haai!

Marco:Aqui tiene-se lo pasa-

Pazita:Bien ahora que se lo coma

aki:es mucho

honoka:pero marco cocina delicioso ni cuenta te vas a dar

Marco: Si quieres como contigo...1313

honoka:QUE ROMANTICO

endo:NOOOOOOO

Pazita:¿Por que no Endo?

endo:etto etto , por que deben ser equitativos si marco come todos comemos

honoka: buscaten otra excusa

Pazita:Endo-san admitelo te gusta Aki pero por tener Futbol en la cabeza no sabes

endo:QUE METICHE

honoka:- dandole un zape a endo - no la insultes

Pazita:-lagrimitas-Eres malo TTToTTT

aki:- terminando la pasta- tenian razon estaba deliciosa

honoka:eso fue rapido

Pazita:Aja

Walter:Que venga el otro reto

honoka:yo nunca he besado a alguien del equipo

-Todos ó.ó y luego beben y los que no...son...Aki Haruna ¡RUSHE!-

honoka:RUSHE

fidio: -se desmaya-

sayuri: cada dia salen mas precoses

Rushe:N-no es lo que piensas sayuri-nee es que me obligaron...-jugaba con sus deditos-

honoka:QUIEN FUE EL PERVERTIDO DESGRACIADO

Rushe:Unos niños de mi clase T-T

honoka:y a quien tuviste que besar rushe chan

Rushe: P-pues un chico, que bueno las chicas se derriten por el y yo prefiero más a mi onii-san Fidio como mi principe ú.ú

honok: q-quien

Rushe:Lo que dije ú.ú

honoka:a quien besaste rushe dime

Rushe:Un chico que se llamaba Will pero me cae mal-fueguito la recorre-

honoka:cuantos años tiene-truena sus nudillos-

Rushe:La misma edad que yo

sayuri: wow wow wow , no vas a golpear a un niñato

honoka: ni modo ,fidio fidio despierta

Fidio:Noooo Rusheeeee como pudo ese malditooo

honoka:calma fue una cosa de niños , la entiendo , es horrible dar tu primer beso bajo presion

Rushe:Y yo que queria con el chico que me gustara ú.ú igual algun dia me las pagaran y con cuotas y tarjeta de credito

honoka: asi se habla - le brillan los ojos y se enciende en llamas -

Rushe:Gracias Honoka-nee

fudo:no me imagino que pobre alma infortunada le dio su primer beso

Pazita:¡FUDO NO SEAS GROSERO!

honoka:asi es mejor si lo encuentro no durara 3 segundos vivo

Pazita:-gotita- continuemos...(-w-)

honoka: yo nunca he tenido pensamientos asesinos hacia un compañero que ahora no puede jugar por un accidente de coche cuando era chico

ichinose: *glup*

Pazita:ó.ó

Walter:Bien hable Ichinose

honoka: jejeje no entiendes el se asusta por que el es el compañero

Walter:Honto? no lo sabía entonces que hablen los demas

honoka: satoru...

Endo:No tengo ningun odio hacia el ó.ó nos ayudo en los partidos-pone carita triufante jum-

honoka: ok finalizando chan chan chan

sayuri: pense que ese era el final

honoka:yo nunca he ido un fin de semana a la playa momochi todos los gastos pagos

Todos:¡EH!

honoka:como recompenza se iran de fin de semana a un hotel 5 estrellas con todo pagado

Todos:¡WIIII!

honoka:que lo disfruten ,lleguen con energia al siguiente capitulo "especial"

honoka: gracias por leer queridas fans

Pazita:¡Les damos las gracias hasta incluso tenemos 2 personas nuevas leyendo nuestro fic!

sayuri:sigan enviando desafios cosplays y yo nunca he

honoka:con ese animo ni kageyama puede detenernos

Pazita:hehehehe, asique les pedimos que nos lean cada vez más seria un gusto

honoka:au revoir mon ami

sayuri:esperamos que les haya gustado

Pazita:¡Good bye! y cuidense nwn

todas las presentadoras y walter: nos veremos en el proximo super capitulo en el mismo super fan fic


	7. Chapter 7

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no nos pertenece el día que nos pertenecera sera cuando me digne a escribir un fic yaoi**

**PD:Dedicado a todos los que nos leen gracias por esperar tanto ya saben escuela **

**PD de la PD:Creación de hono-chan y por mí

* * *

  
**

_Endo:Que bien se siente no estar con esas presentadoras del mal..._

_fudo: esas brujas me tenían harto_

_Goenji:Y más la demonio ¬¬_

_fidio: es tan gratificante no aguantar sus ataques de furia_

_Tachimukai:No le encontraba nada de malo...eran buenas conmigo ._._

_fidio: por que según ellas eres tierno ,valla bruja esa honoka_

_honoka: haiii y mi primer hechizo será hacerte crecer una montaña en la cabezota_

_Fidio:¡QUEEEEEEEEE!_

_honoka: hola hola muchachos_

_Pazita:¡Hi! Guys_

_Walter:Hola ó.ó_

_sayuri: buenos días _

_fudo: ERAN BUENOS_

_Walter:No exageres_

_todos: QUE HACEN AQUI_

_honoka: nosotras también merecemos un cambio de ambiente_

_Pazita:No griten necesitaba vacaciones la escuela es un infierno ¬¬ y...necesitaba descansar *O*_

_sayuri: y eso que llevas dos días nosotras 6 semanas y walt no sale de una y ya esta en otra_

_Pazita:Es que aburre T-T y ya escribimos arto hoy...y emmm me miran raro ú.ú_

_honoka: no es para tanto ,donde esta el resto_

_Walter:ammm se fueron corriendo_

_honoka: wiii primera presa -corre al mar donde toko y tsunami surfean o lo intentan -jijijiji-se pone una aleta plástica y se acerca a tsunami y cuando esta a punto de besar a toko_

_tsunami:-gritando de pánico y dejando caer a toko al mar- TIBUROOOOON-honoka sale del agua- PEOORR DEMONIOOO_

_Pazita:dedicado a nuestra gran fan number 3. ¡Kozuue!_

_toko:-mojada y enojada- POR QUE_

_honoka: por que si_

_Toko:_

_sayuri: relajados , venimos de vacaciones como ustedes _

_fudo: corrección , vienen a ARRUINARNOS LAS VACACIONES_

_Pazita: pff_

_Walter:Vengo a broncearme parezco papel T-T_

_sayuri: y yo a jugar voley hasta hartarme_

_honoka: de aquí al siglo nueve mil_

_Pazita:¡A nadar! y comer heladoooo_

_Endo:No estarán de nuevo con sus yo nunca he...yo nunca he...-tono de mimado-_

_honoka: por el momento no_

_sayuri: ósea que puede pasar en cualquier momento, yo que tu me pondría un ojo en la espalda-mirada malévola-_

_Endo:-asustado-_

_Pazita:Aqui falta más de la mitad donde se metieron ó.ó_

_fudo: los gemelitos no salen angelo y midorikawa comiendo kido espiando y la bruja acaba de infartar a tsunami_

_Pazita:-gotita-Necesito a Ichinose-san_

_fidio: debe andar con lika por algún lado_

_honoka: conociendo a lika¿ hay algún lugar meloso por aquí?_

_Pazita:Mi creer que si. necesito a Ichinoseeee_

_sayuri:-con un desmayado ichinose en hombros- ten -lo tira como a un costal-_

_Pazita:-lo pica con un palito-Ichinose-san_

_lika:-llegando a toda velocidad- DARLING!_

_Pazita:¡Lika! no te desesperes es un mensaje de vuestra pareja su fan ¬¬_

_honoka: que creían que íbamos a dejarlos sin saber de sus fans_

_ichinose: wiii mi faaan_

_honoka: también es de lika cof cof_

_Ichinose:¡Igual! nos apoyan en nuestra relación-sujeta las manos de Lika-_

_sayuri.-los separa pero con calmita- ahórrense el romanticismo_

_Ichinose:Ummm...vale cual es el mensaje_

_Pazita: De shouko: Siempre seré fan de Ichinose hasta grite por haberte declarado así a lika y me sentí como las fans _

_Walter:Tranquilos ya están ó.ó_

_fudo:al menos esta vez no trajeron a las fujoshi_

_honoka: nup ,pero llame a algunas fans del programa _

_Fudo: porque siempre las traen ¬¬_

_honoka: fans son fans adoramos a nuestras fans además son buenas personas y no intentaran nada_

_Las Fans:¡Somos tranquilas!_

_fidio: si como no_

_honoka: si ellas abogaron para que no te golpeara_

_Fidio:¡ENTONCES GRACIAS!_

_Pazita:No te conocía esa forma de hablar Fidio has cambiado mucho-decepcionada-_

_fudo:no que nos iban a dejar en paz, vallan y háganse una vida de una vez_

_Pazita:Muy graciosito, vengo a vacacionar wiiiii y emmm Tsunami todavía sigue mal_

_honoka: veré-ve a tsunami en posición fetal-_

_sayuri:eso significa que si_

_Pazita:-aliviada- ufff_

_endo: que locas _

_honoka: bueno me iré por el momento , no lo olviden, reapareceré en cualquier segundo -se va corriendo emocionada a un centro comercial-_

_sayuri: gal tenia que ser ,bueno vamos a jugar ,ella ya les advirtió, mucha suerte_

_Walter:¡Juguemos Juguemos!_

_goenji: esto párese juegos macabros _

_-los demás asienten-_

_Pazita:Creo Goenji...bueno yo me voy a nadar -se va corriendo al agua-_

_Goenji:Por que no me extraña ¬¬_

_fudo:malditas bipolares_

_Pazita:¡ESO LO ESCUCHE! no soy bipolar soy normal-le grita mientras nada-_

_Fudo:Sí claro ¬¬_

_/en algún centro comercial /_

_-una macabra anfitriona desocupaba las tiendas cual huracán hasta que vio a alguien familiar-_

_¿?: O.o_

_honoka:wiii encontré a mi primera victimaaaaaaa_

_¿?:QUEEE_

_honoka: lo que oíste vamos, vamos si encuentro a otros dos podremos iniciar_

_¿?:N-NOOO TU NO TIENES POR QUE ESTAR AQUI-gritando-_

_honoka: y por que no -toma al chico del brazo y lo jala con ella-_

_¿?:NOOOOOO_

_honoka: cálmate principito que no es para tanto_

_Edgard:ó.ó_

_Edgard:Y por que estas acá_

_honoka: que pasa no te alegra verme_

_edgar: hay una respuesta que no traiga peores consecuencias_

_honoka: nop_

_Edgard:En parte sí y en parte no O.o-asustado-_

_honoka. entonces camina-sigue jalándolo y usándolo de cargador -_

_edgar:-cubierto de bolsas de objetos varios- por la paz perdona a las tiendas no las dejes limpias_

_honoka: HAY AI ALGUIENNNN_

_¿?:¡WHAT!-se va corriendo-_

_honoka:- va tras el y lo agarra de la camisa- que bien que te encontré uno mas_

_¿?:Kami-sama compadézcame_

_Edgar:ayudame _

_¿?:Que quieres que haga me agarra de la camisa ¬¬_

_honoka: -le entrega un tercio de los paquetes 8 ella lleva el otro tercio)- camina debe haber otro por aquí atsu baka_

_Atsuya:¬¬ no se por que viniste_

_honoka: pazita también vinoo-cantando eso ultimo-_

_Atsuya:¡ENSERIO!_

_honoka: haiii _

_edgar:y dicen que yo me dejo manejar_

_Atsuya:¬¬ cállate principito, la veré de nuevo *O*_

_honoka: no la vez hace apenas unas horas_

_Atsuya:bwwww extraño su voz :3_

_honoka: que obsesivo eres ,si tanto la extrañas apresurémonos a encontraremos a alguien y haremos la primera ronda_

_Atsuya:Bueno-obediente-_

_Edgard:Habra que apurarse -piensa-_

_¿?:TUUUUUUUUUU_

_honoka:YOOOOOO_

_-se echa a correr pero atsuya lo agarra-_

_¿?: suéltameee déjame en paaazzzzzzz_

_Atsuya:¡NO!_

_honoka: relajado ,gian kun vamos a la playa _

_edgar: y a el no lo pones a cargar_

_honoka:-acaba de salir con casi 10 bolsas mas -puede cargar esto -se las entrega y se va saltando-_

_Gianluca y Edgard:-.-_

_Atsuya:No se quejen-camina rápido-_

_/en la playa/_

_endo:VOLVIO EL DEMONIOOOO-mete la cabeza en la arena-_

_fidio:ya vi pero que son los tres monstruos de bolsas_

_Gianluca Edgard y Atsuya:Cállate quieres_

_honoka.-alza todos los paquetes sola y los deja en la arena tranquilamente - primera ronda con gianluca atsuya y edgar_

_Todos:¡QUE!_

_honoka: ya les dije que podría pasar en cualquier segundo_

_Endo: obsesiva_

_honoka: quieto primo o te mando a godziyuka_

_Endo:..._

_sayuri: -llega corriendo - ya comenzó la tortura_

_honoka: llegaste a tiempo_

_Walter:¡Se siente bien jugar voleybol n_n!_

_sayuri: ya vez por que me gusta tanto-saca a paz del mar- tu también debes venir_

_Pazita:buuuu T-T mi querer seguir nadando_

_honoka: te compre un par de cosas divinas ...-sayuri le da un zape -auch_

_sayuri: no comiences con tus fruslerías vamos al grano_

_Pazita:- suspira- y bien...que le pasa a Gianluca_

_Honoka:atsuya casi lo infarta y lleva varios metros cargando el helado_

_gianluca: LO QUE ESTOY CARGANDO ES HELADOOOO_

_honoka: haiiii ,acabe con las tiendas de ropa como a los 5 minutos de entrar_

_Pazita:¡Helado! yo lo cargo ^^_

_honoka:MIOOOOOOOO_

_sayuri: - dándole un puño en la cabeza- cálmate e iniciemos_

_Pazita:bueno...y quienes son los que empiezan la ronda_

_Gianluca y Edgard:Nosotros ¬¬_

_atsuya:-abraza a paz emocionado- Y YOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Pazita:Hola ^^_

_Goenji:-tose- empiecen ya ¬¬_

_honoka:haiii arigatou a todos los reviews ,yo nunca he chillado a todo pulmón al quedarme solo en casa_

_-Edgard y Atsuya beben-_

_honoka:hablen _

_gianluca:me siento tan normal en este preciso instante_

_Kido:¬¬ esa es mi frase robon_

_honoka: mira haruna y desuta-señala a un punto en el horizonte-_

_Kido:DESUTA ERES HOMBRE MUERTO-se va corriendo hacia allá-_

_sayuri:cuando crees que lo note_

_honoka: cuando llegue a caracas ,ok edo tu , gritando , por eso-se carcajeo un poco-_

_Edgard:Necesito mis momenticos de privacidad-una rosa sale de su cabello-_

_honoka:cof cof cof cof ,si quieres te presto un vestido_

_edgar: ¬¬ imagina esto una mansión entera para ti solita ,no chillarías_

_honoka: si lo hago cuando me quedo sola en mi cuarto no me imagino en una mansión_

_Edgard:Eso me lo esperaba_

_todos: igualmente_

_honoka: malos ¬¬ y tu atsu baka_

_Atsuya:No se e.e me siento libre quizás-una mano sobre su mentón- ni idea sabes_

_honoka: ammmm ve ok RETO COSPLAYYY_

_edgar y atsuya: PERO TODOS NOS VERAN _

_Pazita:Atsuya-kun por favor hazlo por mí-voz melosa-_

_atsuya:siiiii_

_Edgard:Por que rayos le crees_

_atsuya:eso no te importa_

_edgar:¬¬ pues yo no lo haré _

_honoka: -pestañea un poco - por favor _

_Edgard:¡NO!_

_honoka:- voz extremadamente cariñosa tirando a infantil-por favor_

_Edgard:...-suspira- bien LO HARE_

_honoka: bien, vengan los trajes de hatsune miku_

_endo:exactamente cual será el reto_

_honoka:vestir y gritar como hatsune miku ,ella tiene el grito mas agudo que haya oído_

_fudo:len kagamine también tiene un grito muy increíble_

_honoka: -con cara de que demonios- QUE DIJISTEEEEEEE_

_Fudo:Lo que escuchaste ¬_¬_

_sayuri:ok ,vistan de una vez -extiende un toldo a toda velocidad - se pueden vestir ahí_

_Todos:Cuanta velocidad O.ó_

_Sayuri:sabia que servirían las lecciones de staks_

_-atsuya y edgar salen con los trajes -_

_Pazita:Atsuya te vez bien ^^ -lo abraza-_

_atsuya:(*o*) _

_honoka:jejejeje ,bueno a gritar_

_edgar:nos van a mirar raro_

_Pazita:Pues yo no, yo también grito ^^ más cuando debo practicar_

_honoka:haii ,sin pena griten como si la cosa mas maravillosa del mundo hubiera sucedido_

_Edgard y Atsuya:Bien.._

_-ambos lanzan un grito casi ultrasónico asustando a media playa -_

_chico1: están bien chicas , miren que no hay nada que temer_

_chico 2: dudo que le hagan algo a una chica tan bonita_

_Todos:¡QUE!_

_edgar y atsuya: SOMOS CHICOOOOS_

_honoka:-muriendo de risa - o mi dios los confundieron con chicas juajuajuajuajua_

_Pazita:OMG_

_Walter:-silba- no se o es que esos chicos extraños son "raros" _

_sayuri:culpa de ellos por tener el cabello tan largo _

_edgar:ya valió, cuando vuelva a Londres me dejare el corte militar_

_Pazita:NO, Edgard te vez bien así no lo hagas_

_honoka:haiii ,amo tu peinadoooo_

_Edgard:Convezcanme con otra cosa_

_honoka:ok ,edgar , eres un príncipe encantador y ese estilo te luce tan genial que ni bratt pit beckam cristiano ronaldo el kun aguero o yuya matsushita juntos se verían mejor_

_Edgard:Gracias *O*_

_honoka:de nada_

_Todos:Como nunca no se les extrañara que hagas eso ¬¬_

_Pazita:-gotita- no sigan..._

_atsuya: -haciendo circulitos- porque a mi por que -se exaspera-POR QUE NO A SHIROOOO_

_Pazita:ó.ó que te pasa_

_honoka: por que shiro no se dejaría la falda demasiado tiempo después de terminar el reto ,que por cierto van como 15 minutos y ya te tomaron fotos_

_Pazita:bwwww...que importa te vez bien así y ¿que? no creo que eso te haga tanto daño ¿ o si?_

_honoka: -volviendo de una esquinita- yo que tu me cambiaria, ya me pidieron que te dijera que si quieres ir a comer helado o a cenar con al menos 4 chicos , cámbiate _

_Atsuya:Ok...será mejor _

_-ambos chicos salen vistiendo ropa playera de chico y muchos de los muchachos se van decepcionados y algunos asqueados -_

_edgar:te dije que nos verían raro_

_Pazita:Que importa les pasa por ciegos, nadie se mete con mi Atsuya ¬¬_

_atsuya:wiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_honoka:siguiente..._

_atsuya:-decepcionándose-_

_honoka:yo nunca he robado a mi vecina o vecino_

_-Gianluca bebe-_

_honoka:afff habla _

_Gianluca:un Súper manga de Full metal alchemist *O*_

_honoka. yo quierooooooooooooo_

_sayuri:contrólate _

_Pazita:-gotita- Aun así el manga están bueno TTToTTT honores a Full metal Alchemist_

_honoka:siempre he dicho que te verías muy lindo con la ropa de wrath_

_Gianluca: ó.ó_

_Walter:cof cof_

_edgar:déjenme entender nos ponen faldas y a el le pondrán ropa normal_

_honoka:básicamente_

_Pazita:Mooo...no se quejen se veían lindos O.o_

_honoka:haiii_

_edgar y atsuya:-haciendo circulitos-pero nos trataron de chicas _

_sayuri:y varios les pidieron una cita_

_honoka: pero para que sea justo que tal_

_sayuri: que baile again ,que grite como fan girl tirarlo al mar desde un risco _

_Pazita:-gotita-cual de esas serán mejores_

_gianluca: nooo porfavoooor_

_honoka: o cantas again en esa tarima o te hago cantar si fueras gay_

_Pazita:Gian-san mejor haga de again... o estarás condenado a cantar si fueras gay_

_gianluca: perder mi dignidad o perder mi dignidad y poner en duda mi sexualidad ,mejor canto again _

_Pazita: Okay...¡Que venga el karaoke!_

_-gianluca canta con un tono bastante femenino logrando que de nuevo se acerquen muchachos pero esta vez , que si van por el otro equipo -_

_chico1: tu amigo tiene celular_

_honoka: ni loca te lo doy _

_chico1: sirve si yo soy la loca_

_Pazita:¡EH! no, dejen de molestar y vayan a molestar otra persona _

_sayuri:-echando a puño y patadas a todos los muchachos mal intencionados- y no vuelvan_

_Los chicos:¡Nos echaron a volar pero volveremos!_

_sayuri: si es necesario los echo mil veces mas_

_Walter:Que onda esta playa da mucho miedo_

_gianluca edgar y atsuya: y nos lo dices a nosotros_

_Walter:Les entiendo perfectamente_

_Pazita: prosigamos O.o_

_Walter:¡Yo nunca he hablado con un perro!_

_-Edgard bebe-_

_honoka: afff , por que ya no me sorprende_

_Edgard:Que querías que hagara era antes cuando era pequeño hablaba con fluffy :3_

_honoka: -con brillitos a su alrededor- kawaii_

_Edgard: sí y adivina que raza era_

_honoka.-con mas chispitas-cual_

_Edgard:Adivine es usted la presentadora_

_honoka:-haciendo puchero- nos soy buena adivinando _

_Edgard:unn unn AKITA *O*_

_honoka: AMO ESA CLASE DE PERROS mis primitos tenían uno y se murio TTTT_TTTT_

_Edgard:El mío igual parecido a Hachiko_

_honoka: llore con hachiko _

_Edgard: Sí TTToTTT_

_atsuya: que bueno que shiro no esta o le daría otra crisis emo_

_sayuri: podemos ponerle su penitencia de una vez _

_Pazita:¡HEY! no insultes Hachiko yo también llore ú.ú_

_todos: y nosotros _

_Pazita:awww sí_

_Walter:La penitencia_

_honoka. mmmm ya seeee_

_edgar: no me huele bien_

_honoka: - se abalanza a edgar y le pone unas inu mimis y la colita- te vez kawaii- con brillos y florecitas a su alrededor-_

_Pazita:Que lindo (-w-)_

_edgar: me siento ridículo_

_Pazita:¡Mentira! te vez lindo (-w-)_

_honoka: haiii y te veras mas lindo _

_edgar:esto me da mala espina _

_Pazita: Dore,Dore_

_honoka: -toca un silbato y un montón de perros vienen a ella- tienes que pasearlos por TODA la playa_

_edgar : que tan malo puede -los perros se lo llevan arrastrando-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_honoka: nunca subestimes a los perros_

_Pazita:Los perros son lindos fuertes y emmm nunca los provoques e.e_

_honoka: casi tan lindos y fuertes como tu neko_

_Pazita:¡SIII! como mi gato Naa-san!-le brillan los ojitos-_

_honoka: ahora viene un reto-saca a edgar de la multitud de perros que lo lamen después de haberlo arrastrado por toda la playa-como estas_

_edgar: pésimo_

_Pazita:Viste por hay un perrito lindo *O*_

_edgar: no me hablen de perros_

_Pazita:Buuuh...que agua fiestas la próxima serán gatos_

_honoka: síganme -los lleva al barranco - quieren adivinar _

_Gianluca:No me gustaría saberlo_

_honoka: y el resto_

_Todos:¡NO!_

_honoka: haremos salto al vacío y el que no se le mida tendrá su penitencia_

_Edgard Gianluca y Atsuya: O.o_

_honoka. es sencillo- se tira en picada al mar - ven _

_Edgard Gianluca y Atsuya:Vaaleee..._

_edgar. por la reina- se tira y realiza una voltereta y se plancha -_

_honoka: hasta a mi me dolió_

_edgar: arde ardeeee_

_Pazita:Uy..._

_Walter:Siguiente concursante (-w-)_

_gianluca:díganle a marco que su pasta tiene demasiado orégano- se lanza y cae ,sep adivinaron sentado y si hay algo mas doloroso que plancharse es caer sentado-_

_Gianluca:¡DUELEEEEEEEE!_

_Marco:NO INSULTES EL OREGANO GIAN-BAKA_

_honoka: pobre gianluca te planchaste horrible y cuando subamos marco te ahorcara sobrecito_

_Marco:¡MUAJAJAJAJA!-ríe como loco-_

_sayuri:el que sigue _

_Atsuya:Bien...aquí voy si no sobrevivo...díganle a Shiro que yo fui quien decapito su osito_

_Walter:Solo lánzate y ya ¬¬_

_atsuya.-temblando como gelatina -p-pero_

_Walter:No tengas miedo el agua no come_

_Atsuya:pero tirarse de esta altura me va a doler y tengo piel sensible_

_honoka: ese dato va directo a mi muro de face twiter y mi blog_

_Atsuya:¬¬ que ondis contigo_

_honoka: solo salta no te asustes son solo 30 metros y el agua esta fría_

_Atsuya:Bien...-se lanza y claro fue terrible FAIL-_

_honoka: auch_

_sayuri: jueces _

_Todos:0_

_Pazita:Le dolerá la cara después_

_honoka: le dolerá todo el resto de su vida ,ok perdiste ese fue el fail mas grande por eso_

_las presentadoras: USARAS UN TRAJE DE BOB ESPONJA!_

_Atsuya:¡QUE!_

_sayuri:lo que oíste_

_Pazita:Ve a vestirte Atsu-bob hehehe_

_atsuya:odio mi vida_

_Pazita:hmmm ¿tanto?_

_atsuya: eres casi lo único bueno_

_honoka: que tiernooo_

_Pazita:Eso fue lo más tierno que escuche n_n_

_Walter:Bueno aquí esta el traje de bob esponja_

_-atsuya sale usando el enorme traje de bob esponja y siendo acosado por muchos niños y sus mamis que querían una foto-_

_Pazita:Bien popular será hehehe_

_honoka: al menos esta vez son niños y no depravados_

_Pazita: Sí ¬¬_

_sayuri: y que hará atsu bob _

_Atsuya:NO SE QUE RAYOS HACER ME PERSIGUEN_

_honoka: son niños ,no te dejaran a menos que_

_atsuya: lo que sea_

_honoka: accedas a hacer lo que te piden , no tienes salida_

_Atsuya:Hai,Hai_

_-se toma un montón de fotos con los infantes juega incluso lo usan de trampolín-_

_honoka: para mi que los niños me ahorraron el trabajo_

_Pazita:^^_

_Walter:Atsu-bob no tienes calor allí dentro ó.ó_

_atsuya: es como estar en un sauna bebiendo picante _

_sayuri: asi de mal_

_atsuya: peor_

_Pazita:Cuanto crees que tendrá que usar el traje_

_honoka: quedan unos 5 niños , quizá media hora mas ,máximo_

_Pazita:Good lucky Atsu-bob n_n_

_atsuya: me las pagaran_

_honoka: no en esta vida , vive en una piña debajo del mar bob atsuya _

_Pazita:hahaahaha hey Atsu-bob no es vengativo así que no vale ¬_¬_

_-después del tiempo atsuya se quito a toda prisa el traje y se lanzo al agua , no sin plancharse esta ves directo en todo el frente del cuerpo , de la cara a los pies _

_Pazita:Cuanto dolor_

_honoka: haii ,algo mas o creen que ya fue suficiente_

_Todos:¡PAREN!_

_sayuri: emmmm lo hacemos ,no lo hacemos ser o no ser he ahí el dilema -se ilumina un reflector-_

_Reflector:LO HACEMOS_

_atsuya edgar y gianluca: 1 solo, solo soportaremos uno mas _

_Pazita:hmmm...que dices honoka_

_honoka: esta bien , pero esta vez sin yo nunca he ,los tres se ponen los trajes de mio yui y azuza y vienen a bailar _

_Atsuya Edgard y Gianluca:¡QUE!_

_honoka: culpen a madame presidenta , ella manda_

_Pazita:¿eh?_

_honoka: en otras palabras , lo usan o lo usan o tendrán problemas _

_atsuya: acaso esa tiene contactos con las yakusa_

_sayuri:-tono sombrío- tu no sabes nada_

_Atsuya:¬¬_

_Pazita:Vayan a ponerse el traje ya y acabaran rápido_

_-los muchachos salen usando los uniformes edgar con el cabello en dos coletas (es azuza) atsuya con broches rosados (es yui )y gianluca con unas extenciones (mio)_

_Pazita: Se ven bien eh..._

_Honoka:venga la música-pone la grabadora y suena la canción sentimental de moderatto -_

_atsuya edgar y gianluca: debe ser broma_

_Pazita: Pues no lo es ó.ó_

_sayuri: con todo y los corazoncitos -baila un poco y pone las manos en forma de corazón -_

_Atsuya Edgar y Gianluca:¿Que onda? que le paso a esta_

_honoka: eso no es nada deberían verla con esa canción si yo fuera tu hasta suspira_

_Kazemaru:¿Enserio?_

_honoka: de donde saliste_

_Kazemaru:Me llevaron los ovnis de paseo y me regresaron-pose nice guay-_

_honoka: etto ok , si si es enserio _

_Pazita:Bueno...continuemos_

_-los muchachos bailan tal y como en el video ,moviendo las caderas a los lados y con los , corazones con las manitas y como ya imaginaran mas de uno se reunió a ver-_

_sayuri: que se vallan NO VAN A SALIR CON USTEDES_

_Pazita:Fuera o sufrirán los golpes_

_la turba de chicos : ES QUE SON HERMOSAS _

_sayuri: ya valió- los tira uno a uno al mar con furia-_

_Pazita:Y será mejor que no vuelvan ¬¬_

_Walter: Por que cada día los chicos ya son precoses_

_honoka:jejejeje, me hiciste recordar algo ,en fin ,gracias a toda la tortura se ganaron todo el resto del día en..._

_Atsuya Edgard y Gianluca:¡EN!_

_honoka:-haciendo suspenso- ennnnn_

_Atsuya Edgard y Gianluca:EEEENNNN_

_honoka: -siguiendo con el suspenso- en..._

_Atsuya Edgard y Gianluca:ENNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_honoka:-y sigue con el suspenso-_

_sayuri:-le golpea la cabeza- se van a estallar si sigues dejándolos en suspenso _

_Pazita:-gotita- que premio es_

_honoka: todo un día en un spa _

_Atsuya Edgard y Gianluca:¡WIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_endo:ósea que ahora nos darán premios_

_honoka:haiii_

_Goenji:Que novedad ¬¬ y antes por que no lo hicieron así_

_honoka: jejeje ,veras ,como los molestamos en sus vacaciones de finde nos sentimos mal y pedimos permiso para premiarlos_

_Todos:O.O_

_fudo: demonio...TIENES CONCIENCIA_

_Pazita:Los torturaremos, pero aun así seremos buenas con ustedes_

_Walter: Para que vean que no somos tan malos como ustedes creen_

_endo: que tan buenos serán los premios_

_honoka: trajimos a alguien para que conozcas , pero todo a su tiempo_

_Endo:hmmm_

_Pazita:Bueno ¿que sigue?_

_sayuri: yo me voy a seguir jugando alguien viene _

_honoka: podríamos hacer un campeonato_

_Todos:¡VALE!_

_Pazita:n_n_

_Walter:Entonces formemos los equipos..._

_sayuri: vamos walt juntos seremos imparables_

_honoka: iré de comentarista por que jugando voley soy un riesgo_

_Pazita:Yo no tengo ni idea si entrar o no-gotita-_

_Walter:Mejor no entres los mataras _

_Pazita:Hai,hai entonces ya tienen los grupos verdad_

_Todos:No nos harán nada verdad_

_honoka: es solo voley ball ,jugaran como algo normal_

_Todos: Okayyy..._

_Pazita:Y suerte Walter es difícil de vencer x_x_

_honoka: y para que les digo de sayuri si ya deben imaginárselo_

_Todos: S-sí_

_honoka: como quedan los grupos_

_sayuri: walt y yo podríamos ir con ..._

_Pazita:¿Con? ó.ó_

_sayuri: quien se ofrece_

_Kazemaru:¡YO!_

_sayuri: geniaaal y ven tu marco y tu endo_

_Marco y Endo:HAAAIII_

_fudo goenji atsuya y edgar: nos dolerá verdad_

_Ichinose:¿Verdad, verdad?_

_sayuri: la purita verdad lo dudo a jugar ,pido ser capitana _

_Pazita:Entonces se harán los cambios (-w-)_

_honoka: que cambios ni que fuera un partido oficial _

_Todos:¿¡ACASO QUIERES QUE NOS MATE!_

_honoka: gran punto _

_Walter:Entonces se hace los cambios y ya_

_fudo: entonces yo seré el capitanee de mi equipo_

_Goenji Atsuya Edgard y Ichinose:Haaaai_

_honoka: acabas de ofrecerte a recibir los balonazos directo en el rostro_

_fudo: NO ESPERA QUE_

_honoka: iniciamos el saque lo realiza el equipo de sayuri _

_Todos: O.o_

_sayuri: saca tu walt chan ,muéstrales de lo que somos capaces-totalmente animada y saltando un poco-_

_Walter:hmmm vale...-lanza el balón hacia arriba y lo golpea pero...el balon fue muy arriba -_- -_

_kazemaru: a eso le llamo fallar_

_sayuri: no importa walt será la próxima te prometo responder a todo lo que manden _

_Walter:Gomen, lo golpee muy fuerte-se sobaba la cabeza-_

_fudo: saco yo _

_goenji: deberíamos llamarnos el equipo de una sola mujer_

_fudo:QUE DIJISTE _

_goenji: -silbando- nada_

_Pazita:-gotita- alguna vez no pararan de pelear..._

_Endo:Chicos...solamente tiren -_-_

_honoka: seguimos ,saca el equipo de fudo -fudo saca y el balón va directo a la cara de kazemaru-puch eso le dolerá ,a fudo_

_Walter:Equivalente a...sentencia de muerte a balonazos_

_Fudo:ESTOY MUERTO_

_sayuri:-relajada y tomándolo con calma-ni siquiera lo noqueo ,vamos a seguir jugando_

_honoka: ok eso es raro -sayuri saca y le da el balonazo de la vida a fudo dejando hasta la marca del balón impresa en su frente - jejejeje era de esperarse_

_Pazita:Un buen golpe (-w-)_

_goenji:- pateándole las costillas a fudo- estas vivo_

_fudo: tengo mis dudas , no siento la cara y prefiero que siga así _

_Kazemaru:Esa te la debo Sa-chan_

_sayuri: no fue intencional , siempre clavo demasiado fuerte jejeje_

_honoka: finge demencia ,en fin ,fudo puedes continuar_

_Fudo:N-no se c-como contestar_

_Fudo:Grave dolor pero seguiré_

_sayuri: genial ,sacan ustedes ya que supongo que fue punto para nosotros -tira el balón con suavidad al otro lado pero fudo trata de escudarse con sus brazos-_

_Fudo: ok...-trata como puede de golpear el balón un intento de al menos de golpear a Sayuri pero CASI nuevamente choca con Kazemaru-_

_kazemaru:-intercepta el tiro y lo lanza a walter-maldición_

_Walter:-golpea el balón y accidentalmente golpea a Goenji en la cara-ups perdón hehehe_

_Goenji:-con toda la cara roja y el balón marcado en la cara-SON MUY FUERTES-estrellitas a sus lados-_

_fudo:pero solo la psicópata y el asesino en serie kazemaru marco y endo son presa fácil_

_Walter:cof cof gomen e.e_

_ichinose: ahora voy yo ,va por ti lika-tira y oh sorpresa le da justo en la cara a sayuri-_

_ichinose:ESTOY MUERTOOOOO Y RE MUERRTOOOO_

_Walter y Kazemaru: O.O O.o o.O O.ó ó.o _

_sayuri.-sobandose un poco la mejilla -me dolió -lagrimeando un poco-_

_Kazemaru: S-sa-chan estas bien ó.ó_

_sayuri. si ,solo me duele un poquito , buen tiro ichinose ,sacare yo ahora esta bien _

_endo: que le pasa esta muy calmada _

_honoka: ama el voley ball ,tiene su lado normal como todos_

_Pazita:¡Vamos Sayuri tu puedes ganar! y tu Walt-baka ten cuidado con los tiros ¬_¬_

_Walter:bieeeen..._

_Ichinose:-traga duro-preparado para mi tumba_

_Endo: O.o_

_sayuri: -saca tan duro que el balón suena como una explosión y va directo al estomago de ichinose- me volví a exceder affff ,no se controlarme_

_Ichinose:X_X-se le sale el alma por la boca-¿Estoy en el cielo?_

_lika: no ,aun no ,pero estuvo cerca _

_Ichinose: Salvado por un ángel hermoso~_

_las fans: awwwwwwwww_

_honoka: quieren de veras seguir con este suicidio_

_Todos:E-em..._

_honoka: sean sinceros , no son los primeros en querer desistir_

_Todos:QUEREMOS PARAR ESTA TORTURA!_

_Honoka:declaro ganador al equipo de sayuri-alza la mano de la capitana como si hubiese sido una pelea de boxeo_

_Walter:wiwiiwiwi que bien se siente jugar voley_

_Pazita:Bien...entonces que sigue ó.ó_

_Walter: (-w-) chicos todavía están traumatizados ó.ó_

_Todos:Que quieres que hagamos, casi nos matan-asustados-_

_sayuri: no es para tanto , o si_

_Todos:-asienten con fuerza-_

_sayuri: gomen ,no se medir mi fuerza_

_Walter: Después podrás_

_sayuri: pero igual ganamos ganamos wiiiiiiiiii_

_Walter:¡Yeah!_

_sayuri: -se abraza a walter y salta- a que somos unos crack _

_Walter:¡Si!-la abraza y saltan-_

_honoka: la playa si que les afecta el cerebro ,saltan como si acabaran de comprometerse_

_Walter:jajaja, muy graciosa pero es que es divertido (^^)_

_sayuri: haiii ,amo la playa _

_Todos:Nosotros también pero ya no_

_honoka: aww solo fue el voley aun queda mas por hacer _

_-kido llega corriendo -_

_honoka: ya le diste la vuelta al mundo_

_Kido:-jadeante- m-me...me...ME MENTISTE!_

_honoka: enserio, a mi me pareció verlos juntos a lo lejos _

_Kido:¬¬ no los vi_

_honoka: debió ser que se separaron cuando te vieron venir _

_sakuma: que pasa aquí y por que párese que les hubiera pasado una aplanadora por encima_

_atsuya edgar y gianluca: ahora es tu problema nos vamos al spa_

_Pazita:Que les vaya bien ^_^_

_honoka: wiiiii llego la inspiración_

_fudo: hay no NO ME DIGAN QUE _

_honoka: efectivamente jijijijiji_

_sakuma: que pasa no entiendo_

_Pazita:Lo que pasa Sakuma-san es que a Honoka le llego la inspiración por eso_

_honoka: maji bomber-cantando y saltando - natsu jan !_

_sayuri: ya se deschabeto_

_Pazita:hehehe _

_sakuma kido y fudo: esto me huele mal_

_Pazita:No me digas los enviaras a bailarla y cantarla verdad_

_honoka: y en los trajes de vaqueros como cosplay_

_Pazita:¡Kakkoiii!_

_fudo: al menos no pareceremos chicas _

_sakuma: no entiendo_

_goenji: aun peor parecerán secreto en la montaña_

_honoka:-revolcándose en el suelo de risa- waaaaaaaa , jajajajajajajajajaja muy bueno goenjiii_

_Goenji:Yo y mi bocota -_-_

_kido fudo y sakuma:si tenemos que hacer yaoi te juro que te hago la vasectomía con un madero podrido_

_Pazita:¿Que es vasectomía?_

_honoka: es mejor que no lo sepas_

_Pazita:ummm vale_

_goenji:- con pánico- no les harán hacer yaoi VERDAD_

_Pazita:Eso depende mi querido Goenji-al estilo Sherlock Holmes-_

_-los ex miembros de el instituto imperial le lanzan una mirada que asusta-_

_goenji: de que depende_

_Pazita:Que depende de lo que digan y no me miren así por favor_

_honoka: vístanse y venga el espectáculo_

_Todos:Vaaale_

_-los jóvenes salen usando los trajes de vaqueros atrayendo un montón de miradas ,pero al menos esta vez , de mujeres-_

_Chica 1: Denme su numero de teléfono_

_chica2: vienen aquí seguido o viven por estos lugares_

_-y así las chicas del montoncito casi se abalanzan preguntaban un mooonton de preguntas estúpidas-_

_kido: esto ya es incomodo SAYURI_

_sayuri:si patrón , ok chicas dispérsense viene el espectáculo_

_Todas las chicas:¡Si jefecita!_

_-los tres jóvenes suben y comienzan a bailar en lo que les tiran conchas rosas y otro montón de cosas que es mejor no mencionar -_

_Fudo:Mucho mejor que te sigan tipos del otro bando_

_sakuma: dan miedo , mas que las fujoshis _

_Pazita:ummm las chicas de aquí o las fujoshis en mi opinión las fujoshis ya sabes..._

_Kido:esperen no las conozco y no me interesa tener novia por ahora , no eso tampoco AUN MENOS _

_honoka: que acosadoras _

_Pazita:en mi opinión; las dos son iguales -_-_

_Walter:Nehh...por que las chicas siempre acosan_

_honoka: y eso que no son tan, tan espectaculares _

_Pazita:Que sigue de la lista_

_honoka: veamos ,brithney spears ,pero ahora será con yo nunca he _

_Todos: ó.ó_

_Pazita:¡Que vengan los yo nunca he!_

_sayuri: yo nunca he intentado matar a fudo_

_-nadie bebe-_

_honoka: de verdad !_

_Todos:¡SIII!-todos lanzan mirada asesina a Fudo-_

_fudo: admito que hasta yo me he sentido tentado a hacerlo en decisiones estúpidas de mi vida_

_sayuri: por ejemplo_

_fudo: admitir a Kageyama en face _

_Todos:-caen al estilo anime-¡QUE!_

_honoka:EL HORROOOR_

_Pazita: O.O_

_Walter: ok eso fue muy...raro_

_fudo: casi quise cortarme las venas _

_sayuri: que dramático_

_Pazita:¿Razón?_

_fudo: no pregunten _

_Pazita:ummm okay _

_Walter: Otra cosa más_

_honoka: que quieren traje de colegiala o sostén de serpiente_

_Todos: O.ó QUE_

_honoka. es brithney spears hello_

_Todos: Lo que sea PERO NO QUEREMOS PARECER CHICAS Y QUE NOS ACOSEN_

_honoka: las serpientes serán_

_sakuma: p-pero_

_Walter:¿Que pasa ó.ó?_

_sakuma: me dan miedo las serpientes _

_sayuri: pues buena suerte y respira hondo -saca una caja llena de boas -_

_honoka: -saca una de color ámbar - a que son hermosas -se la pone el el cuello-ven no hacen nada _

_fudo: siempre dije que ella y orochimaru serian la pareja perfecta_

_Pazita:Fudo calladito por favor.._

_honoka:-le echa la mas grande a fudo - esta es acá es bastante malhumorada ,cuídala bien _

_Pazita:Te lo dije..._

_Fudo:Quitamela... me quiere echar ojito-perturbado-_

_chica 1: te vez re sexy_

_fudo: prefiero a la serpiente _

_Pazita:-ríe nerviosamente- cof cof prosigamos_

_honoka:-le coloca una serpiente verde a sakuma- esta es umi es muy tranquila así que cálmate y deja de temblar que si la pones nerviosa te va a morder_

_Sakuma:H-hai_

_honoka:-le da a kido la que tenia ella - y esta es minami ,es agresiva pero solo si le gritas o te exasperas , huele el miedo_

_Kido:¬¬ no da miedo_

_-todas las chicas querían acercarse ,pero la siempre confiable barrera de seguridad estaba ahí ,al menos en presencia-_

_honoka: no es momento de jugar poker se los van a comer vivos_

_endo: las serpientes_

_honoka: que va ,las chicas genio_

_Pazita:-gotita- cuanto tiempo les dejan las serpientes_

_los chicos: póngannos la penitencia yaaa ,estas son peores que las del set_

_Pazita: Okay, honoka dilas_

_Los chicos:Que no sea tan pertúrbante..._

_honoka: se van a quedar así hasta el siguiente reto_

_chicas : siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_los chicos:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_honoka: gomen pero el deber es el deber_

_los chicos:¬¬_

_fudo: no es a ti a quien se van a violar_

_honoka: para eso están ellos_

_kido: que alivio los dos psicópatas que andan jugando poker POR QUE NO ME TIRAN CON LOS TIBURONES_

_Pazita:Kido-san por favor no exagere ¬_¬_

_fudo: apúrate la siguiente pregunta ,me siento que me violan con la mirada_

_chica 1: como adivinaste_

_Pazita: -se tapa la cara con una mano-PODRIAN PARAR POR FAVOR-con tono molesto-_

_chicas: es que el del parche es tan violableeee_

_sakuma: si lo repiten lo niego pero EXTRAÑO A LAS FUJOSHIS DEL SET_

_Pazita:Estamos iguales...estas me están asqueando y mucho_

_honoka: yo nunca he visto programas infantiles TODO el día_

_-Sakuma no bebe-_

_honoka: omg _

_Sakuma:Mire pingüino paz bien?_

_honoka: kawaiii ,ya te puedes quitar a umi_

_Sakuma:¡Hai!-se la quita suavemente la acaricia y se la pasa-gracias ^^_

_honoka: ahora te pones este -saca un traje de pingüino hime pero esta vez versión playera_

_Sakuma:¿De nuevo?_

_honoka: haiii ,pero no cantaras nii bailaras con pingüino príncipe_

_Sakuma: ok...-se lo lleva y se va al vestidor-_

_-sakuma llega usando el traje esta vez modificado para pareser un vestido de playa -_

_honoka: si te quieres poner tu ropa normal rápido mejor salta de una vez_

_sakuma: a donde _

_honoka: a tus fans _

_Sakuma:¡QUE! por que_

_honoka. y crees que vestido de chica te hagan algo_

_Sakuma:hmmm no se_

_chicas: a donde se fue el chico lindo del parcheeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Pazita:Que don roma no te escucharon ¬¬_

_-sakuma se tira a la parvada de chicas y cuando se siente seguro BAM la capucha se le cae dejándolo expuesto-_

_Chicas:CHICO GUAPOOO_

_Pazita: Oh dearsh gosh, se lo van a llevar_

_Sakuma:¡Ayudenme! ¡Ayudenme!_

_honoka: ni modo yo voy_

_Sakuma:¡Gracias! T-T_

_honoka:-aparta a las fans con un golpazo seco a un muro y se lleva a sakuma -si siguen asi no las dejaremos ver_

_Chicas:¡Devuelvelo!_

_honoka: -les lanza una mirada endemoniada- y si no_

_Chicas: ok ._._

_sakuma:bendita tu mirada demonial ,gracias gracias_

_honoka: ponte tu ropa normal de una vez _

_Sakuma: -se va corriendo al vestidor y vuelve con su ropa normal-_

_kido y fudo: Y NOSOTROS _

_honoka:hasta que no los tenga que retar a vestirse diferente asi se quedan_

_Kido y fudo:Mezquina ¬_¬_

_honoka: y de las peores ,que creen que a mi me encanta verlos sufrir ,trabajo es trabajo_

_Kido y Fudo:Hai,hai_

_Pazita:Continuemos~_

_sayuri: yo no me he bañado en mas de un mes_

_-Fudo no bebe-_

_honoka: que asqueroso_

_Fudo:Gracias jejeje_

_honoka: ponte emmm este -saca un traje de cerdito- te queda_

_Fudo:¬¬_

_-fudo sale con el traje y mas de la mitad de las chicas se van por kido-_

_fudo: no será el mejor traje del mundo pero es practico_

_Kido:TE ODIO FUDO!_

_fudo:ódiame muchooo_

_-las chicas tiernas se lanzan a abrazarlo casi ahogándolo-_

_kido: gracias karma_

_Pazita:-nerviosa- y-y-y- y si lo matan o.. o tu sabes ó.ó_

_honoka: -saca a fudo del montón jalándolo del traje - a que estas dispuesto para que te dejen en paz_

_Fudo:No se ¬¬_

_Fudou:Cual quier cosa que me digas pero que me dejen_

_honoka: ummm no tendré otra oportunidad como esta paz ,es el momento_

_Pazita:¿eh?_

_honoka: bon gee_

_Pazita:jijiji _

_fudo: esto no me huele bien -en lo que lo cuelgan de cabeza del barranco-YA DIJE QUE NO ME OLIA BIEN_

_Pazita:hehehe_

_onoka: ilumínanos querida amiga y coo torturadora_

_Pazita:Quedate aquí colgadito a menos que digas "Sí Honoka seré tu esclavo haré lo que quieras" _

_Fudo:NO ¬¬_

_honoka:-tira la cuerda haciendo que fudo caiga y rebote -haré eso cada vez que te niegues_

_Fudo: PUDRETE TU Y TU APRENDIZ DEL MAL_

_honoka:- tira mas cuerda haciendo que se sumerja un poco - tu decisión fudo _

_fudo: maldita bruja arpía gorda estúpida fea_

_honoka:tu síguele que a este paso vas a dormir con los peses_

_Pazita:¡Dilo Fudo! ahhh si...olvidaba algo súbelo hehe_

_honoka: mmm ok - tira de la cuerda subiendo a fudo para que respire bien - lo dirás_

_Pazita:-le pega una banana en la cabeza con pegote- listo nwn..._

_fudo: y eso por que _

_Pazita:Por que siempre te veo comer bananas como un mono, y en este caso serias el mono lanzado al agua (-w-)_

_fudo:honoka, quiero que sepas que tienes la mente mas podrida dañada malintencionada y negra de la tierra_

_honoka:gracias que lindo , pero esto no fue mi idea_

_Pazita:Fue...¡MIA!_

_todos: TUYAAAA_

_sayuri: aunque no lo crean_

_Pazita: Soy maligna...pero muy por dentro que lo muestro muy pocas veces -w-_

_honoka: por eso somos amigas tehehe_

_fudo: te odio_

_honoka: el sentimientos en mutuo ,no te sientes mareado o algo así , ten en cuenta que son 30 metros fudo -chan _

_Pazita:cof cof, bien lo dirás-con una linterna apuntándolo-_

_fudo:haré lo que quieras ama honoka, PERO BAJENME YAAAA_

_Pazita:vale...-lo baja- _

_honoka: tehehe ya tengo esclavo nuevo _

_fudo: tienes que usar ese termino _

_honoka:que prefieres sirviente ,tapete ,lame suelas , tengo mas _

_Pazita:-gotita- solo déjale por esclavo creo que eso le torturara más..._

_kido: SE OLVIDAN DE MIIII_

_-las chicas están acosándolo como locas -_

_Pazita:-nerviosa- a-am...honoka ve y golpéalas ¬_¬ están hinchando mucho y hastiando a Kido O.o_

_honoka: ok - se va hacia las chicas y se abraza a kido- ES MIO BRUJAS - saca la lengua_

_kido: por que les dijiste eso _

_honoka: es como un súper repelente ,no se volverán a acercar_

_Chicas:grrr ¬¬ por que tenia que ser de ella POR QUE POR QUEEE-se van llorando-_

_kido: que efectivo_

_honoka: nunca me equivoco _

_Pazita:Es la voz de la razón~ en fin continuemos_

_honoka: yo nunca he dormido mas de un día_

_-Kido no bebe-_

_Fudo:y eso que tu eres el señor responsabilidad_

_Kido:Mira quien habla el babanesco que no me dejo dormir bien LO RECUERDAS ¬3¬-enojado a rabiar-_

_honoka:- con una "ligera" hemorragia nasal - que ustedes que_

_Kido:No me dejo dormir, mira me llamo por teléfono 100 veces...no se que onda me echo redbull y estuve como loco fue un día de campamento y me tuve que quedar con este PEDAZO DE ANIMAL!_

_Honoka:- limpiándose la sangre- ya veo , me dieron una ilusión , tehehe_

_Fudo:EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAS BRUJA PERVERTIDA FAN YAOISTA!_

_honoka:yo pensaba en que se habían quedado entrenando como buenos compañeros y que ya eran amigos , por que me gritas _

_Fudo:Por que siempre piensas en cosas QUE NO DEBERIAS ¬¬_

_honoka: que tienes en contra del yaoi - a la oreja de fudo- por cierto ,podrías explicarme por que te emparejan con tobitaka _

_Fudo:QUEEEE-se desmaya-_

_Pazita:Lo mataste de nuevo_

_kido y sakuma: QUE LE DIJISTE_

_honoka: algo que quería aclarar ,pero aparente mente lo que hice fue llegarle con el chisme ushishishi_

_Pazita:A saber que le dijiste después se repondrá -le pega 2 bananas más en la cabeza con pegote- ehh... no se las quiten que después le dará hambre nwn_

_honoka: tehehe luce como un alce_

_Pazita:La verdad sí hehehe_

_Pazita:Bueno, prosigamos_

_sayuri: por dormilón , debes , ponerte esto-saca un pijama de seda blanco-_

_Fudo:Eh, que...-se toca la cabeza- yummy bananas-se quita una-AUCH -come- rica~_

_honoka. buenos días ,fudo chan como despertó mi ukesin preferido_

_sakuma:-con total inocencia- que es uke _

_sayuri: mejor que no sepas _

_Pazita:Todavia no me queda claro algo ¬¬ en fin no me lo dirán aunque patalee y amenacé a alguien_

_honoka: si es con naa chan yo creo que si_

_Pazita:¿Naa-chan?_

_sayuri: tu gato de peluche con el que casi mata a fuyutonta_

_Pazita:hmmm...no, no era eso todavía me queda en duda que ratas es "Vasectomia"_

_honoka: - susurra al oído de pazita-_

_Pazita:ahh...era eso bueno tendrá que tener suerte ushishishi_

_goenji:temo por mis hijos _

_Pazita:Tendras que saber apenas que no sean estos o lo que hagas tu _

_kido:- saliendo con el enorme pijama blanco – al menos esas locas se alejaron _

_honoka: tu crees - toma aire- KIDO TERMINAMOS _

_chicas : -corriendo a máxima velocidad mas que eyeshield 21 sonic el erizo flash y kazemaru juntos - de verdaaaad_

_Pazita:¡NO! y váyanse quieren plagias de sonic kazemaru y eyeshield 21 ¬¬_

_honoka: déjalas, déjalas un ratin _

_Pazita: -suspira- Si lo matan llamaremos a Anna A_A_

_kido: QUE NO ME INTERESAAAAAAAA _

_sayuri: a mi me da miedo verla con esa personalidad , mejor no_

_Pazita:¿A quien le tienes miedo?_

_sayuri: a ella -señala a honoka y recuerda el carácter que le da ese cosplay - no me gusta que se ponga así_

_Pazita:Uhh...vale será entonces..._

_chicas: eres muy lindooo ,por que no te quitas los googles _

_kido: NO LOS GOOGLES NOOOO_

_todos:-con cámaras fotográficas y de video listas - si los googles SI_

_Pazita:¡Quítatelos!-se los quita pero como a que lugar lo hace- preparen fotos será la ultima vez que muestre esos ojitos lindos *O*_

_honoka:- a velocidad luz contra el botón de la cámara- QUE LINDO!_

_Pazita:¡Siii! (^^)_

_chicas : ERES UN DIOSSS _

_kido: AYUDAAAAAAA_

_Pazita:¡No! te pondrás los googles y como castigo te quedaras sin ellos pooor toooodo el día -risita malvada-_

_kido: NO ME IMPORTA SOLO QUITENMELAAAAAASSSSSS POR FAVOOOR_

_Pazita:ahhh valeee...Honoka hazlo yo no soy una amenaza como tu _

_honoka. - lloriqueando- yo no soy una amenazaaaa _

_sayuri:solo hazlo y punto_

_Pazita:¬¬ no me refería a ese termino, me refería que tu SI sabes ahuyentar _

_honoka: eso tampoco me conforta mucho - se mete entre las chicas - ME PERDONAS ,VOLVAMOS SI _

_Kido:Ehh...eh... ¡Si volvamos!_

_chicas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_honoka: awww te quiero ,vamos vamos -ya lejos de las chicas - para que quede claro , no somos novios entendido_

_Kido: prefiero estar muerto que estar contigo ¬¬_

_honoka: -poniendo cara de cachorrito mojado - d-de verdad _

_Kido:Q-QUE n-no quería decir eso perdónameeee_

_honoka: -pensando- otro que cae ,debería dejar esta estrategia - hablando normal - no es para tanto , además creo que cierta persona se enojaría si lo fuéramos -mira de reojo a fudo -tehehe_

_Pazita: O.o_

_endo: pobre fubuki , ya tiene mas cuernos que tobitaka _

_Tobitaka:¡No metas mi cabello en esto!_

_endo: esta bien _

_Pazita:-gotita- Prosigamos será mejor_

_fudo sakuma y kido : YA VALIOO ,NI UN RETO MAAASSS _

_honoka: porfaaa el ultimo porfa porfa porfaa_

_Fudo Sakuma y Kido:NOOO_

_honoka: PORFAVOOOORRRR TTTT_TTTTT_

_Fudo Sakuma y Kido:¡ESO YA NO SIRVE!_

_honoka: - enojandose - solo 1 _

_Fudo Sakuma y Kido:¬¬ y si no queremos_

_honoka:- truena los nudillos el cuello los pies y la espalda - de verdad quieren saberlo_

_Fudo Sakuma y Kido:L-lo haremos ú.ú_

_endo: cuando pensé que no podía ser mas aterradora_

_Pazita: Shhh Endo te va a escuchar ¬¬_

_honoka: ok yo nunca he ,tenido pesadillas con endo_

_-los 3 no beben-_

_honoka:de veras_

_Los 3:¡Siii!_

_honoka: y que tan raro_

_Sakuma:Yo soñaba que usaba a los pingüinos de balón ya que se habían extinguido y le crecían cuernos-lloraba al estilo chibi-_

_honoka: pobre sakuma kun_

_chicas:- abrazando a sakuma como psicópatas- SIII POBRE SAKUMA KUNN_

_Sakuma:Eeek alejense!_

_sayuri: que no tienen vida , no es el único chico en el mundoo _

_Chicas:¡Si lo es! es lo más tiernesin *¬*_

_sakuma: por que la vida me hizo tan tierno _

_Pazita:Por que la vida te quiere y los pingüinos también (^^)_

_Sakuma : - en una forma realmente tierna- es verdad_

_Pazita:¡Siii!-sujetándole las manos- los pingüinos te quieren por eso te hicieron así :3_

_chicas:- aplastando a sakuma con sus brazos - eres la cosa mas linda de todo el mundo _

_Pazita:¡NO SE PASEN! -les lanza mirada estilo walter-_

_chicas: -asustadas y soltando a sakuma ,pero solo un poco - si señora_

_honoka: y dices que no das miedo _

_Pazita: Solo doy miedo cuando me enojo ¬¬ y hago la mirada estilo Walter ^^_

_honoka: jejejejeje ,es verdad _

_Pazita:Continuemos... lo vuelven hacer ya no estarán ni en vida para contarlo ¬¬_

_chicas: -aun con pánico y desquitándolo con el pobre delantero pingüino- entendido_

_Pazita: Okay...continuemos_

_honoka: kido , tu que pesadilla tuviste con satoru_

_Kido:Yo soñaba que mataba al ministro a balonazos y que reía de una forma extraña ¬¬ por cierto me traume_

_endo: me creen capaz_

_honoka: primo , si te he soñado bailando fuwa fuwa time en traje de pastel de fresa ,puedo creer eso_

_Pazita:Yo igual lo creo..._

_endo: QUE QUE _

_sayuri: y yo que le ganabas a kabeyama y mido juntos comiendo miso_

_Pazita:¡Nadie le puede ganar a Mido! ¬¬ Endo...estas lavando el cerebro para luego conquistar el mundo! ¡bad boy!_

_endo: SI SON USTEDES LAS LOCAS QUE SUEÑAN COSAS RARAS CONMIGO_

_honoka: y fudo ,tu_

_Fudo:Ahhh...soñaba que hacia un ejercito alienígena y que estaba casado con Hiroto y tenian un hijo raro..._

_endo. POR QUE ME PONEN TANTAS PAREJAS EN EL YAOI_

_honoka: ojala fueras el único ,tus compañeros no se quedan atrás tehehe_

_Pazita:Eso es verdad y no grites tanto ¬¬ me voy a enojar y te va a ir súper feo satoru endo_

_endo:pero kazemaru goenji y hiroto ,no les párese excesivo_

_honoka: te perdiste la mitad , también a kido a fidio entre otros -mirada maligna-_

_Endo:-con cara de nooou-_

_Pazita:Asi es la realidad Endo...asi es..._

_kido. POR QUE YOOOO_

_honoka: y a ti es con fudo con goenji a veces hasta con kazemaru con sakuma con kojiro ,una vez me asuste _

_Kido: -se desmaya-_

_Pazita:Llamen al padre de Goenji necesitamos urgencias..._

_goenji: -con cara de wtf- es el 1 de marcación rápida_

_Pazita: Okay...-marca el teléfono-... ahhh lo olvide estaba en cena con Toramaru y Yuuka será a la próxima...-apenada-_

_goenji: -desmayadose y dándose contra una piedra en la cabeza-_

_Pazita:-le da un zape- ¿cálmate quieres? son solo niños por favor _

_goenji: -hablando aparentemente dormido- mi yukka mi presiosa yukka ,yo la cuide desde que era bebe ,tu te le acercas sobre mi cadáver maldito_

_Pazita:-le da 3 zapes más- esta bien que sea tu hermana que la quieras pero YA es mucho solamente es su primer amor entiéndelo en algún momento a ella ya no le gustara _

_goenji: -esperanzado en extremo- de verdad eso crees ME HAS ECHO EL CHICO MAS FELIZ DE LA TIERRA _

_honoka: o podrían enamorarse tanto que se casen a los 18 con bastantes años de relación feliz y prospera y muchos taramarucitos y yukkitas_

_Goenji: -se deprime al extremo- POR QUE POR QUEEEEE-se golpea con un coco-_

_Pazita:-enojada- PARA YA BAKA-SHUUYA ME DESESPERAS CON TU SINDROME DE HERMANO PROTECTOR!-lo amenaza con su gato de "felpa"-SI NO PARAS VOY A LLEVARTE CON UN VESTIDO ¡YA! ¬¬_

_goenji: no te atreverías _

_Pazita:¡Lo haría!_

_goenji:- con miedo - esta bien esta bien _

_honoka: como castigo por ejem ,esa pesadilla tan estrafalaria , van a imitar a satoru endo _

_Todos:ahh eso es facil_

_endo:-con aura negra - pero que me odian _

_honoka:-consolando a endo- con todo la ropa y la banda naranja_

_Todos:¡haaaaai!_

_honoka: - sacando 3 trajes de portero con banda naranja y todo - vístanse _

_Los 3: -se van a vestir y regresan- ¡Hola yo soy satoru Endo! ¡Soy el capitán del equipo de la secundaría raimond!-imitan el mismo humor el tono y la forma-_

_Endo:quien soy yo ,soy real ,o solo soy un sueño , existe algo , algo es real _

_Pazita: Si, si eres real...-calmada- que bien se siente sacar toda esa furia acumulada_

_honoka:- muy asustada- cof cof ,acabas de hacer un pensamiento de clase Georgias _

_Pazita:¿Eh? a que te refieres_

_honoka: esa es filosofía de 10mo grado -aun muy asombrada-_

_Pazita:-con muchos signos de ?-Que rayos no entiendo nada_

_honoka: en otras palabras , nuestro capitán cabezota hueca acaba de hacer un pensamiento muy profundo _

_Pazita:hmmm...inconscientemente dijo algo correcto ¡felicidades!_

_endo: déjenme ,nadie sabe nada de nada no hay verdades absolutas , lo real no existe y si existiera , que seria lo real _

_honoka:- dándole un zape - me estas asustando , no te pongas tan fatalista _

_Pazita:En algún momento tenia que salir inspirado_

_todos: acaso el cabeza de guisante ,tiene algo mas que la banda naranja en la cabeza _

_Endo:me creen capaz_

_honoka: y con eso concluimos con los ex imperiales ,algo que decir_

_Sakuma y Kido:naada~_

_honoka: y fudo_

_Fudo:Yo naaah-comiendo sus bananas- yummy ricas~_

_Honoka:hora de los premios _

_Todos:WIIIIIII_

_honoka:- saca detrás de si un enorme pingüino azul - sakuma kun_

_Sakuma:¡WIIIII! Pingüino! ¿de quien fue la idea?_

_honoka: este va de parte de las fujoshis ,lee la tarjeta_

_tarjeta: vuelve pronto ,te extrañamos sakuma hime _

_Sakuma:-llora- que lindas T_T_

_Fudo: y a mi_

_honoka:una dotación de por vida de bananas ,que sabemos que te duraran una semana máximo pero igual que las disfrutes_

_Fudo:Ah~ bueno bananaaaas!-se saca la otra pegada-AUCH duele pero rica..._

_sayuri: que masoquista , bueno y para el estratega_

_Kido:¿hm?_

_Pazita:Que clase de premio es_

_sayuri: jummmm ,fue dificil , pero conseguimos algo que te gustara _

_Kido:Que cosa_

_sayuri: fue mucho pensarlo y ver demasiadas tiendas en el aeropuerto_

_Kido: Solo dilo_

_sayuri: afff ,mataste el momento , ten -le tira una capa y unos googles-_

_kido: y que rayos es esto _

_sayuri: la capa es de pura seda indu y los googles le pertenecían a cierto futbolista de cierto anime que también usaba googles todo el tiempo _

_Kido:Genial *O*-se los lleva-_

_honoka: no fue barato ,pero bueno _

_Pazita:^^ que sigue de la lista_

_honoka: debo ir a buscar a cierta persona ,nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos _

_Pazita:¡Wiii! me voy a nadar de nuevooo ^O^_

_chicas: tu también eres muy lindo , como te llamas _

_kazemaru: etto ,kazemaru _

_chicas: que lindo nombre , vamos , salgamos un rato , podemos divertirnos juntos_

_Kazemaru:AYUDENMEEEE PAZITAAAA SAYURIII HONOKAAA-llora a cascaditas-_

_honoka: no hace ni falta que lo digas ,sayuri -se ve un espacio en blanco donde estaba sayuri- donde se fue_

_Pazita:No lo se...será nuestro turno quizás...-pensativa-_

_sayuri:- regresando con un enorme helado - me perdí de algo_

_honoka: ejem ,esas chicas se quieren llevar a kazemaru_

_Pazita:aja ú.ú_

_Chicas:¡Es nuestrooo!_

_kazemaru: sayuri chan ayudame ,porfavor_

_Chicas:-lo abrazan- ¡NO!_

_Kazemaru:sa chan _

_chicas: y no nos vas a llegar con el cuento que es tu novio , sabemos que no lo es ,debe ser el tipo blanquísimo y rubio de allá _

_Pazita:Nani? que tipo?_

_sayuri: ahora si , yo quería ser paciente linda y amable pero , que mas da -se acerca a las chicas y las tira una a una con fuerza -_

_kazemaru: graciaaas _

_chicas:bruja fea torpe marimacha ,como te atreves _

_Pazita:¡No insulten a sa-chan! Maleducadas_

_sayuri:déjalas ,me voy ,quiero probar la moto acuática - se va muy tranquila como si nada -_

_honoka: típico de ella , vamos mi esclavo aun quiero comprar algunas cosas y necesito que las cargues -le dio a fudo todas las bolsas que ya tenia -_

_Pazita:Bueno, me voy por hay a dar vueltitas se cuidan ciao-se va-_

_endo: por fin paz _

_Walter:No lo creo estoy aquí por si acaso ya saben chicas_

_honoka:que ichinose y lika no vallan muy lejos esta bien adiós walt kun _

_Walter:Adiooos tráeme helado *¬*_

_honoka:ahi te deje una bolsa con 2 galones , espero que te duren _

_Walter:WIIIII_

_Endo:Tu no te vas a dar vueltas ¬_¬_

_Walter:No, tengo heladito aquí wiii *¬*_

_Goenji:Era de esperarse otro fanático del helado ¬¬_

_/ en medio de una gran plaza/_

_Honoka:quiero este en blanco y este en rosa y si puede este en amarillo ah también este _

_Fudo:mujer tenias que ser ,cual es tu obsesión con las compras _

_honoka: cállate o te compro aquel bikini rojo y hago que te lo pongas _

_Fudo: ok..._

_¿?:Lalala~ O.o_

_honoka: justo a quien buscaba , que gusto encontrarte mi querubín_

_¿?:Q-que me harás_

_honoka: primero , carga esto , fudo camina , aun queda mucho por comprar_

_fudo: cuanto dinero piensas gastar _

_honoka: digamos que me pagan excelentemente bien por capitulo así que podría estar todo el día en una tienda guchi_

_¿?: -suspira- lo haré ¬¬_

_honoka:- le susurra en el oído - entonces ,por ella lo harías _

_¿?: O/O_

_honoka: eso es un si o un no , mi querido angelito_

_Sain: S-si_

_/ en la playa /_

_endo: imaginaciones mías o hay vuelven tres monstruos de bolsas ,pero esta vez sin domadora_

_goenji: nop , si están ahí ,pobres_

_Walter:haha a lo mejor les trajeron algo ^O^_

_fudo: esto pesa y eso que dejamos todas las que traíamos antes en el hotel _

_Sain:N-no te quejes lo hago por una razón_

_honoka: perdon ,pero me antoje de muchas cosas por el camino _

_Fudo:¬¬_

_ichinose y lika: por fin llegas , no nos hemos podido ir a nuestra cita _

_Walter: Desesperados_

_honoka. perdón , te compenso-le da a lika al menos 9 bolsas -espero que te gusten _

_Lika: O/O ¡C-claro!_

_goenji: por que la sobornas con ropa_

_honoka: y si a ti te soborno con una ,fender mustang en rojo cereza de 64 tonos_

_Goenji:hmmm_

_honoka:- saca la guitarra de uno de los estuches - esta nuevita _

_Goenji: ok..._

_Walter:Yo, y yo?_

_honoka:- saca un montón de tarros de helado y galletas - ten ,es todo el que me vendieron _

_Walter:wiiii-hace el baile de la victoria- By Walter Sullivan~_

_endo: como que todo el que te vendieron_

_honoka: es que es helado de ron con pasas , solo me vendieron 6 galones por que les daba miedo que me quisiera embriagar con el tehehe_

_endo: como que todo el que te vendieron_

_honoka: es que es helado de ron con pasas , solo me vendieron 6 galones por que les daba miedo que me quisiera embriagar con el tehehe_

_Todos:-gotita-_

_Walter:Graacias hono-chan TToTT_

_Honoka: no es nada , bueno a lo que vinimos vamos ichinose sain ,tienes algo que decirse mutuamente_

_Walter:¿Que cosa?_

_honoka: creo que tu te perdiste ejem una parte importante , ichinose sain , ustedes deben saber de lo que hablo_

_Ichinose y Sain:Q-Que cosa_

_honoka: ejem lika chan secuestro matrimonio ,perdón matricidio ,captan o se los dibujo_

_Ichinose:-rojo de la furia- QUE COSAAA_

_sain: eso debería decir yo COMO QUE CITA _

_Walter:¿Pero que onda?_

_honoka: -les explica toda la situación a walter - en fin sain e ichinose se pelean por lika ,se iba a casar con sain ,y no han hablado de eso nunca asi que es buen momento_

_Walter:aaaaah...¡Ok es hora del abogado Walter Sullivan!-música de fondo- ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!_

_sayuri. nunca cambiara ,en fin ,los trajimos para que hablen al respecto_

_endo: que es esto laura en América _

_Walter:agua fiestas ¬¬ traigan a los testigos y a la novia_

_honoka: no entendiste , en fin ,lika chan ,algo que decir _

_Lika:¡Yo quiero a mi darling!-lo abraza-_

_Walter:Eso fue muy rápido_

_honoka: y sain , lo quieres o no_

_Sain:NO, NO ME RENDIREEE_

_endo: que enfermo mental _

_Sain:Tu cállate Endo-gay ¬¬_

_endo: que no soy gay _

_Sain:Cállate tu no comprendes que es AMAR tu nada más tienes un tornillo en la cabeza y no sabes que es amar ¬¬_

_endo: y tu tuviste que secuestrar a una chica a mi me siguen varias _

_honoka: van a dejar de pelear endo no creo que deba recalcar con quien te emparejan y sain a ti te meten con desuta así que cállate_

_Sain:Y tu decías lo del debate ¬¬ I HATE YOU_

_lika: no te metas con honoka chan ,es mi amiga_

_Sain:-se va a hacer circulitos en el piso- soy un amargado ú.ú_

_Walter:WOW WOW que fuerte_

_honoka: y tu kazuya kun_

_Ichinose:-le saca la lengua a Sain- ¡Lika es mía solo mía!_

_Sain:-una nubecita y una tormenta de rayos le persigue-_

_honoka: en fin ,estamos aquí para retarlos no para que les de una crisis emo_

_Sain:Tu no me comprendes ú.ú...-se levanta- TE RETO A UN DUELOOO-estilo yugioh-_

_ichinose: acepto- sale con una capa estilo kaiba-_

_lika:que linda forma de pelear por mi_

_Walter:No crees que se despellejaran?_

_honoka: pues no con cartas de yu gi oh eso te lo juro ,que tal unnnn_

_Walter:hm?_

_honoka:shouko chan me dio una genialosa idea_

_Walter:¡Entonces dila!_

_ichinose: ja shouko es fan ichirika ,esto será genial ,para mi claro_

_honoka: tendrán un duelo a la antigua _

_Walter:Eso consiste en..?_

_honoka: pelear con espadas _

_sain: bien ,soy el mejor en esgrima_

_honoka: vestidos de princesa _

_Walter:¡Que vengan los vestidos! uy...ya me siento como Pazita -gotita-_

_honoka: -después de vestir a ichinose como la cenicienta y a sain como la bella durmiente-listo anga! caballeros _

_Sain:¡Preparate para perder!_

_lika: esto es totalmente necesario _

_honoka: la verdad ,no pero será divertido_

_lika: y cual será el premio_

_Walter:¡Sorpresa!_

_-ichinose y sain luchan tratando de ganar en los enormes y brillosos trajes de princesa-_

_ichinose: touche _

_honoka: ichinose hace el primer punto_

_Walter:¡Siiiigaan!_

_lika:eso es querido_

_ichinose:eso va por ti _

_sain:-asestándole un espadazo a ichinose mientras se distrajo- y ese va de mi parte angel mio_

_lika:¬¬_

_ichinose: no cantes victoria _

_-después de varios insultos se hizo el segundo punto , de parte de sain -_

_Walter:WOW WOW y el ganador será..?_

_lika: tu puedes querido mío_

_ichinose:- logrando el punto del empate - todo por lika_

_honoka: es el ultimo punto ,el que gane se lleva el premio gordo _

_lika: heyyy_

_honoka: perdón ,el gran premio_

_Walter:hahaha_

_sain: no me vencerás _

_chico: discúlpame , tu amiga la peliroja ,si puede salir conmigo , verdad _

_Walter:-ríe- eh eh eres del otro bando verdad_

_chico: emmm ,no , yo preguntaba por la pelirroja , el travesti castaño me vale _

_Walter:es chico también ^^_

_chico: PAR DE TRAVESTIS _

_sain: -se desconcentra por el grito - ehhh -ichinose le da el espadazo del año - nooooooooooo_

_Walter:¡Y gana Ichinose!_

_lika: ESE ES MI QUERIDO _

_sain: no es justo no es justo no es justooooooo_

_Walter:Gomen has perdido~_

_honoka: pero aun no acaba _

_ichinose: POR QUE _

_honoka: tehehe por que yo lo digo_

_Sain:-gotita-_

_Walter:En fin que sigue_

_honoka: preguntas ,duh arigatou shouko_

_Walter:Que vengas las preguntas de Shouko_

_honoka: yo nunca he dicho un piropo casi a la cara a alguien_

_-ichinose se abstuvo de beber-_

_Lika:QUERIDOOOO_

_sain: DESCARADO_

_Ichinose: -se encoge de hombros- eso fue hace mucho tieempo_

_lika: que tanto tiempo kazuya_

_Ichinose:Antes de conocerte_

_lika: a quien_

_Ichinose:A...Aki_

_lika:LA MATOO_

_endo:COMO ES ESO_

_Walter: O.o que onda Endo por que gritas_

_endo: n-no p-por nada_

_honoka: que piropo kazuya _

_Ichinose:Q-que estaba muy linda más que al lado de Jennifer Bolt ._._

_lika:A MI NO ME HAS DICHO NADA TAN BONITO_

_ichinose: pero si decirte que eres mas bonita que la luna y todas las estrellas juntas ,seria nombrar una millonésima parte de tu hermosura_

_Lika:-corazoncitos- AYYY gracias Darling~- se lanza a abrazarlo-_

_honoka:- con chispitas y rosas a su alrededor- QUE BELLEZAAA_

_Walter:hehehehe_

_sayuri: ojala a mi me hubieran dicho algo la mitad de bonito alguna vez _

_Walter: Pues, ya lo harán sa-chan -levantando el pulgar-_

_sayuri: aww gracias walt kun-abraza a walter -_

_Walter: De nada~_

_Kazemaru:¬¬_

_honoka: siguente pregunta yo nunca he tenido un amor platónico_

_-ninguno bebe-_

_sayuri: interesante_

_Walter:jojojo-ríe como el viejito de kuroshitsuji- intedesante y_

_honoka: tienen que confesar_

_ambos: PORQUE _

_honoka: así lo dicto andros ,no es mi culpa-se encoje los hombros-_

_Walter:cof cof a ningún fan no se le niega nada_

_sayuri: sin distinción de genero gustos o raza ,articulo 1 del contrato -muestra una enorme resma de papel firmada por todos-_

_todos:CUANDO FIRMAMOS ESO _

_honoka: es mejor que no lo sepan _

_Walter:Eso nada más lo sabe alguien, pero no esta aquí, no lo sabran osea NUNCA-carita feliz-_

_sain: esta bien , fue , corrector yui_

_honoka:-muriéndose de risa- y-y t-tu i-ichi-no- se_

_Ichinose:eeh...eh..._

_sayuri: habla _

_ichinose: sakura card captor _

_Walter:-ríe- amor platónico~_

_lika: -traumada y sentada en la arena- que horror_

_¿?: ojala y hubiese sido antes ,aun tienen fotos najo las almohadas_

_¿?: y las miran antes de dormir _

_Walter: O.o_

_honoka: gracias por traumar mas a lika , que gran ayuda del dúo corenaito- robándole la espalda a una perturbada lika urabe-_

_Lika: ú.ú_

_nagumo: de que se quejan aun no decimos lo peor_

_zuzuno: y si creen que eso fue malo_

_sain e ichinose: CALLADOS ENGENDROS DEL MAL_

_honoka: parecen tola y maruja que horror_

_Walter: si ¬¬ no griten vosotros también lo son...y ustedes dos hablen_

_ichinose: en punto a mi favor , es un amor platónico ,que ya supere _

_nagumo: "sakura ,eres tan tierna ,tan bonita, envidio a kero" si eso es superar no quiero saber como eras antes_

_Walter: O.o Nagumo de donde sacas palabras taaaan correctas asi ó.ó?_

_zuzuno: es que es un enfermo mental que tiene micrófonos en todos los cuartos del hotel_

_Walter:¬¬ que invadidor de privacidad _

_nagumo: calladito te vez mas bonito_

_honoka:-con cara de esperanza yaoi- de verdad_

_Walter: Sabes si tienes micrófonos graba cosas más importantes así como cosas bien chidas algo así_

_nagumo : haii_

_Walter: Ok...y tu _

_zuzuno: por desgracia , también me gusta oír lo que dicen los demás-mira a otro lado apenado-_

_Walter: O.o haber cuente su caso_

_honoka: esto no es enfermos mentales anónimos , les preguntas después , por ahora ,COSPLAY_

_Todos:NOOO_

_nagumo: mi trabajo esta hecho_

_Walter:-gotita-_

_Walter:_

_sayuri: -jalando a las victimas al toldo de vestidor- vístanse , tienen suerte que consiguiéramos ropa tan linda tan pronto_

_Walter: Son cosas ya sabes hehehe_

_Todos:-refunfuñan-POR QUE D*** TENEMOS QUE PONERNOS ESTO_

_honoka: no fue idea nuestra ,fue de shouko ,pero calma ichinose ,ella no sabia que te lo pondríamos a ti_

_Ichinose:Bueno, no me quejo es de mi fan_

_sain: esto es HORROROSO_

_honoka: pero si a yui chan le lucia bien_

_sain: pero yo soy un CHICO entiendes eso C-H-I-C-O_

_Sain:¬¬_

_Walter:No están malo algunos chicos se visten así para ganar dinero trabajando en un Maid Latte ¬¬ situación económica no seas chillón_

_sain e ichinose: PERO NO SE VISTEN DE CHICAS SINO DE MAYORDOMO_

_honoka: a callar , y salgan de una vez _

_ichinose:- sale con el vestido rosa y blanco característico- no puedo enojarme con shouko pero igual que m******_

_Walter:-Le da un zape-¡Cuida esa boquita!_

_lika: no quiero ver_

_honoka:-cubriéndole los ojos a lika- es mejor que no mires ,aun falta ,SAIN SAL AHORA_

_Sain:NO_

_sayuri: af bueno , adiós auto control-con tono demonial -QUE SALGAS BUENO PARA NADA_

_Sain: -sale rapidito como lleva alma del diablo-SI SEÑORAAA_

_Walter:Que rapido en fin_

_Sain:Que vergüenza llevar esta condenada ropa-enojado-_

_honoka: y aun falta _

_Sain e Ichinose:WHAT THE HELL!_

_sayuri: díganme una cosa ,que caracteriza en maho shojo_

_Sain e Ichinose:Magia, varita conjuros-se tapan la boca- la fregamos_

_honoka:-que no puede mas de la risa- o o-l-vidaron algo vital TRANSFORMACIONES QUE DURAN LA MITAD DEL CAPITULO_

_Sain e Ichinose:NOOOOOOOOOUUU_

_sayuri: -cubriéndose la boca para no reírse como loca- si_

_Walter:hehehe que sigue_

_sayuri. no es obvio_

_nagumo: ya dije cuanto las adoro chicas_

_endo: no dirás eso cuando sea tu turno _

_Walter:hmmm el que se peina como búho tene razón_

_nagumo: déjenme disfrutar el momento _

_zuzuno: cual ira primero _

_Walter:hono-chan haga el honor_

_honoka: de tin marin de do pingue SAIN_

_Sain:NOO_

_ichinose: YESHHHH_

_Walter:Que le toca hacer a este_

_honoka: hacer la coreo de transformación_

_Sain: -se le sale el alma por la boca-_

_ichinose: VICTORIA_

_sayuri: no festejes que a ti te toca luego_

_Ichinose:ú.ú_

_Walter: ooook..._

_sain: -haciendo el bailecito- c-corrector sain-s-a-salvara el día_

_Walter:-ríe como loco- bwahahahha_

_nagumo y honoka: esto vale oro -ambos grabando-_

_Walter: siiiii_

_Sain:Me las pagaran algún día_

_sayuri: segurito-le muestra su rifle- _

_Sain:Ya no..._

_honoka: ichinose _

_Ichinose:¬¬ vale..._

_honoka: por shouko chan_

_Ichinose: Ok..._

_sayuri: adelante _

_ichinose: llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad ,muestra tu verdadera forma ante ichinose ,quien acepto la misión L-LIBERATE_

_Walter:BWHAHAHAHAHA que gracioso lo grabaron_

_nagumo hanoka y zuzuno: la pregunta ofende -grabando y con una web cam directo a youtube-_

_Walter: Okay, bastante obvio ya lleva 11134 reproducciones _

_ichinose:-con el alma saliéndole por la boca-q-que_

_Walter:Lo que oíste_

_Ichinose:Mi dignidad ha sido...manchada_

_honoka: y lika esta perturbada_

_Lika: -perturbada- no, no quiero mirar_

_sayuri: y eso que no los ha visto _

_Lika:Escucharlos si..._

_honoka: por la salud mental de lika lo mejor será que se cambien _

_Sain e Ichinose:A ESO VAMOS_

_- chicos que estaban fotografiando detrás de una roca: ASHHH-_

_sayuri:- hiendo hacia ellos amenazadoramente- QUE SE VALLAN ,ANORMALES_

_Chicos:- se van corriendo-_

_lika: ya puedo abrir los ojos _

_Walter:Yes_

_honoka: según los votantes de nuestra pagina web ,el ganador es_

_Walter:CHAN CHAN_

_sayuri: ICHINOSE por su impecable performance de la transformación de sakura card captor_

_sain: TANTA HUMILLACION Y NADA_

_Walter:ahm si claro_

_nagumo: me siento realizado , así se debe sentir traer un hijo al mundo -quitándose una lagrima de orgullo del ojo-_

_sayuri: que perverso , me caes bien _

_Walter: Servirá -mirada perversa-_

_nagumo: tu también me cae bien , me prestas tu pistola _

_sayuri: claro ten - le da una derringer - que la gozes_

_nagumo: -disparando al cielo y saltando como duende- yahaaaa jamas me habia divertido tanto _

_sayuri: me recuerda a un viejo amigo , en fin ,algo que agregar despues de le reto_

_Walter:hmmm..._

_sain: LAS ODIOOO_

_Walter: Ódianos (8)_

_sayuri: al fin y al cabo , creo que eso fue toda su ronda ,honoka chan ,los premios _

_Walter:Que clase de premio será_

_honoka: sain ,ten este es tu premio de consuelo , lika chan ,te lo ruego _

_lika: solo por que eres mi amiga, no te ilusiones secuestrador -le da un beso en la comisura de los labios a sain - _

_Sain:*¬*_

_ichinose: MAS TE VALE QUE EL MIO VALGA LA PENA_

_honoka: oui monseur _

_Walter:-toca tambores-_

_honoka: UNA CITA EN EL RESTAURANTE MAS FINO QUE HAYAN PODIDO SOÑAR_

_ichinose: no compensa la humillación_

_honoka: en Francia ,eso la compensa_

_goenji: de verdad que paga hacer una serie de torturas a gente como nosotros _

_sayuri: no tienes idea de la cantidad de lana que la gente da por verlos_

_Walter:Millones y millones_

_todos:-asustados- increíble_

_ichinose: lika háblame dime algo ,llámame querido ,por favor di algo reacciona_

_lika:-encantada en un extremo insano- wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa querido ,una cita en Francia ,que bieeen_

_Ichinose:ok estas viva cuando vamos_

_honoka: el helicóptero pasa por ustedes en 3 horas ,yo que tu lika correría al salón , por que creías que te traje tanta ropa formal ,no era para la playa eso te lo juro_

_Lika:¡Graaciaaas!-la abraza y se va corriendo-_

_ichinose: y yo ,que me pondré ,que colonia usare_

_nagumo y zuzuno: CALLATE pareces una chica_

_Honoka:Ten..-le pasa unas bolsas-_

_Ichinose: Ok...-revisa- gracias ahora me voy-se va corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-_

_nagumo: que afeminado _

_Walter:Lo que digas estamos de acuerdo_

_endo: no puedo esperar a ver mi premio_

_Walter:_

_honoka: tendrás que esperar , mucho mas _

_Endo: -_-_

_Walter: ooook, que sigue presentadoras_

_Honoka: díganme algo , todos ustedes ,que tienen en común_

_Todos: Somos chicos_

_honoka: eehhh no , eso no_

_Todos: Emmm...nos gusta el futbol o.o?_

_honoka: obvio , no íbamos a poner a los inazuma sin jugar futbol _

_Todos:Entonces por que preguntas_

_honoka: era para darles una pista ,vamos a _

_Todos:A?_

_endo: JUGAR SOCCEEEEEER_

_honoka:- alzando en brazo derecho con entusiasmo- eso ni lo sueñeeeeen_

_Endo:BUUUH T_T_

_goenji: entonces_

_fidio: si y entonces que ,madamme cruela_

_honoka: ven esto - les muestra un balón medicinal-_

_Todos:¿eh?_

_honoka.-tira el balón al mar extremadamente lejos- el que lo traiga se salva del reto ,recibirá su premio , sin cosplay sin baile canto o sin preguntas así de simple_

_Todos: DEBISTE HABERLO DICHO ENTONCES-se lanzan el mar sin antes de recibir trampas y cosas así-_

_sayuri: tu solo quieres verlos matándose por ese balón verdad_

_Walter:Genial *O*_

_honoka: yeshh la audiencia sube mucho cada vez que quieren matarse unos a otros_

_Audencia:¡Esperaremos otro reto así!_

_Walter:Cuanto rato crees que estarán allí_

_honoka:-mira al mar donde todos nadan como idiotas- aun no lo encuentran y aun falta la batalla por el balon , quieren helado mientras esperamos _

_Walter:HAAAAIII!-grita como niño pequeño-_

_sayuri: de fresa por favor _

_honoka: ahora que lo pienso, fumihiko chan sigue en el agua ,voy por ella _

_Walter:-gotita- es apasionada por nadar más si no lo hace por un bueen tiempo_

_honoka:- ya en el agua después de lanzarse en picada - fumihiko chaaan donde estas _

_Pazita:Ando por aquí adivina que me encontré una estrella de mar y grande-le brillan los ojos-_

_honoka: que tiernaaa -sale de debajo del agua y abraza a pazita como enajenada- quieres ver a los chicos descuartizándose por un balón_

_Pazita:Eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo_

_sayuri: ven ,normalmente pagas mucho dinero por ver a los chicos de algún anime matarse por un balón_

_Pazita:jujuju-ríe-_

_Walter: Ó_o ya se esta poniendo malvada ó.ó_

_honoka: déjala , alguien quiere palomitas , como en un minuto comienza el desmembramiento-tiende un tazón de palomitas-_

_Pazita:Mi querer-le saca algunas- que comience hehe_

_/ en medio del mar/_

_endo: no me importa pseudo emo ,soy el protagonista , merezco mi premio sin sufrir_

_goenji: pero si yo soy el que hace los goles_

_Kazemaru:¬_¬ y yo soy el que ataja para que no metan goles SOY EL QUE CORRE RAPIDO y el chico sexy-guiñea-_

_sayuri: -levanta un letrero con un 10 - VIVA KAZEMARU_

_Pazita:hohoho_

_zuzuno: y eso que ,yo soy el que tuvo que soportar a cerebro de helado ,cabello de pulpo y melena de tulipán_

_Nagumo:¡TU CALLATE ZORRITO ARTICO!-esboza sonrisita malignistica- jujuju acaso quieres que muestre tus secretos eh eh eh_

_honoka:- alzando las manos y gritando- YO SI QUIEROOO_

_Nagumo:Todo esta en esta lindísima cámara-la abraza la besa y la acaricia con su mejilla (obvio con protector contra-agua)-_

_sayuri: ESE ES EL HARUYA NAGUMO QUE ME GUSTA VER_

_Walter:Aprende rápido este niño TvT digno de llevar una pistola :3_

_honoka: y viene lo mejor_

_Pazita:awww yo ya quiero saber _

_endo: a saber por que pero a mi me toca la peor parte siempre MEREZCO ESTO_

_Pazita:Calmado peinado de búho ¬_¬ no eres el único sufriendo así que no seas egocéntrico y quédate callado y sigue nadando_

_goenji: -agarrando la pelota- es MIOOO_

_fidio:- pateando a goenji en la cara - corrige es mío_

_Kazemaru:-Lo distrae con una foto de Rushe como la consiguió (?) le quita el balón-CORRECIÓN ES MIA BWAHAHAHA_

_sayuri: y aquí se pone interesante -toma aire- el primero en llegar a la playa con el balón gana doble premiooooo_

_Todos:AAHH santa mamita debo llegar ya -y se forma una pelea otros pateándose emm otros casi besándose (?) en fin peleaban-_

_honoka: -grabando con 4 cámaras- ME VOY A HACER MUY RICAAAA_

_Pazita:Ni lo dudes e.e al menos se cubren los gastos donde estos comen mucho ¬¬_

_honoka: pues si , a que con esto me suben el sueldo_

_sayuri: si ya te pagan muchísimo y con lo que ganas por los videos ,para que mas dinero_

_honoka: para pagar los destrozos que dejas con tus pistolas_

_Walter:-Enorme gotita- al menos el dinero sirve para cubrir los fondos~_

_honoka: final de fotografía y el ganador es...¡Kazemaru!_

_sayuri:YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_kazemaru: gracias kami LO LOGREEEEEE_

_Pazita:¡Felicidades Kaze-chan! y el premio es..._

_sayuri: como no sabia cof cof sabíamos que darte ,tienes un día de compras todo pago _

_Kazemaru:¡SIIIII! GRACIAS KAMI-SAMAAAA SOY LIBREEEE WIII-se va corriendo como loco no sin antes de abrazar a las presentadoras y no sin antes de tirarle una miradita asesina a Walter lo abraza y se va-_

_Endo:I HATE YOU KAZEMARUUU-grita-_

_honoka: afff ,paciencia que tu premio es de los mejores_

_Endo:Enserio -le brillan los ojitos-_

_honoka: si enserio _

_Endo:Que es, que es_

_honoka: no me saques de mis casillas hombre , te enteraras a su tiempo-puntualizando en casillas-_

_Endo:Buuuh T-T_

_Pazita:hehe vas a tener que esperar un ratito más _

_Walter:_

_honoka: vale , pero necesito a aphrodi alguna idea de donde este_

_Pazita:-hace memoria-Lo vi por hay dando vueltas mirando tiendas de disfraces..._

_honoka: perfecto ,voy por el _

_fudo: solo di que quieres seguir comprando como estúpida_

_Pazita:No la insultes banano-Fudo_

_Fudo:¬¬ me gustan las bananas ok_

_/En algún centro comercial/_

_honoka: este es taaan lindooo_

_¿?: OYE SUELTA ESO ES MIOOO_

_honoka.-con puchero y jalando- NO YO LO ENCONTRE PRIMERO_

_¿?:NO YOOOO-lo jala-_

_fudo : perfecto me metí en una pelea de gatas _

_honoka: PERO A MI SE ME VERIA MEJOR_

_¿?:NO A MI SOY EL MÁS GUAPO DE INAZUMAAA MÁS QUE KAZEMARUUU-gritando-_

_honoka: -pensando-gran ego figura femenina guapo en lugar de guapa- APHRODI!_

_Aphrodi:¬¬ no grites y es mío -se lo quita- bwahahaha_

_honoka: y tu que haces en una tienda femenina_

_Aphrodi:Que más buscando ropa para mi gran figura de Dios-se alaba solo- y tu ¬¬_

_honoka: buscando algo que usar ,para mi figura de MUJER ,nunca pensé que te gustaran los vestidos ejem rotondas blancos y con ,escote_

_Aphrodi:¬¬ que esperabas Kageyama me acostumbro a usar cosas asi "como togas" de Dioses_

_honoka: -haciendo puchero- dame el vestido-jalando -_

_Aphrodi:No es miooo-lo jala pero más fuerte-_

_Fudo:YA QUE LO VAN A ROMPER EL ALGODON NO SE EXPANDE INFINITAMENTE _

_honoka: - soltando en vestido y dejando a aphrodi caer de para atrás - QUIEN ERES Y QUE HISISTE CON FUDO_

_Fudo:Solo fui la voz de la razón ¬¬ haré mis estupideces pero otras veces no ok?_

_honoka: ya que -toma otros 4 vestidos similares -alguno de estos me ha de quedar bien_

_fudo: tanto dilema por un vestido del cual hay otros mil en la tienda_

_Aphrodi:Tu cállate no nos comprendes!-abraza a honoka mientras llora a cascaditas-_

_honoka. -abrazando a aphrodi y llorando a mares- ES VERDAD_

_Chicas:INSENSIBLEEE-apuntan a Fudo con los dedos- ESTUPIDO GORILAAA_

_Fudo:¬¬ bah yo me piro de aquí adiós pibas_

_honoka: sobre mi cadáver , recuérdalo ,eres mi sirviente_

_Fudo:AAAHHHHHHHHH_

_Aphrodi:-ríe al estilo Rin Kagamine- ok lleva esto -le pasa 10 bolsas-_

_honoka.- abrazando a aprhodi- al fin alguien me entiende _

_Aphrodi: See sigamos...-se lleva todos los vestidos a la velocidad de la luz no sin antes de pelear con otras chicas y dejando al pobre Fudo en el suelo con tantas boolsas-_

_fudo:- con mas bolsas de ropa y accesorios que las mismas tiendas - PODEMOS DESCANSAR_

_Aphrodi: Dejame pensarlo...hmmm..hmmm...NO!_

_honoka: -mira a un estante embobada- MIRA ESEEEEEEE _

_Aphrodi:KYAAA-chirrido fangirl- vamos vamos_

_fudo: NUNCA ENTENDERE A LAS MUJERES_

_Aphrodi:Algun día lo haras cuando te cases tengas una mujer hijas y muchas cosas más :3_

_fudo: niña ,con quien dices que me emparejan en el yaoi_

_honoka: kido tobitaka y habeses ,aunque suene raro , sakuma_

_fudo: estoy considerando seriamente volverme sacerdote_

_Aphrodi: Si quieres te haces la vasectomía el papá de Matsuno la hace gratis :3_

_fudo: CALLATE_

_honoka: -saliendo con un millón de bolsas- ya compre algunas cosas y te compre un vestido como el del estante y obvio uno para mi pero en negro osea ni loca me voy a arriesgar a salir vestida igualita que tu_

_Aphrodi:Vamooos-le pasa las bolsas a Fudo y se va saltando- yujuu_

_honoka: dime ,a que zuzuno se pondría de mal humor de ver que luces mejor que el en esta ropa_

_Aphrodi:Ni me lo digas-risita-_

_fudo: que locas_

_honoka: pues para que se hizo la ropa linda sino para presumirla , VAMOS A LA PLAYA_

_Aphrodi: OOU!_

_/En la playa/_

_endo. cada vez siento mas lastima por fudo,a honoka no se le acaba el dinero alguna vez_

_Pazita:Quien sabe...¡quizas trajeron dulceees!-babea-_

_honoka: pero pocos ,afu chan y yo nos la pasamos comprando de lo lindo , a que la ropa esta divina_

_Aphrodi:Haaiii_

_Pazita: De algo sirve el sueldo jujuju haber unos vestidos y entre otras cosas verdad_

_honoka: vestidos bikinis blusones calzas ,todo divino nuevo y en nuestra talla- mira a aphrodi divertida-_

_Aphrodi: ohohoho_

_nagumo: cada día mas afrodita _

_zuzuno: y que lo digas _

_Aphrodi:USTEDES CALLENSE DEBO APROBECHAR MI FIGURA DE DIOS-gritaba aforico-_

_honoka: no entienden lo delicado que es lucir bella ,en fin , no te traje solo a presumir , te toca reto_

_Aphrodi:Ahhh bueno vale lo haré por que me compraste cosas_

_Pazita: Okay, que venga el reto que le toca_

_honoka: zuno moe haru wan ,ustedes también_

_Nagumo:Haber primero Haru-nyan y ahora Haru-wan ¬¬_

_honoka: no te gusta _

_Nagumo:Si si si_

_honoka: gracias que lindo eres _

_Pazita:Entonces venga los retos~!_

_honoka: haii ,primero unas cuantas verdaedes, no se sintieron mal por irse con otro país y matar las oportunidades del suyo propio y casi lesionar de permanencia a varios jugadores_

_Nagumo Suzuno y Aphrodi: Psss...no_

_honoka: alguno de ustedes le vio los ojos a chang so_

_Aphrodi: Pues yo sí son como 3.3_

_honoka: ook , cual fue su mayor dificultad como compañeros_

_Suzuno:Acordinarme a este idiota soportar sus egos...y hasta incluso Aphrodi nos obligo a vivir juntos ¡JUNTOS!_

_honoka. NO ME DES IDEAS los médicos dicen que si me da otra hemorragia nasal tendrá que hacerme una transfusión_

_Suzuno:A que te refieres con ideas-carita inocente-_

_honoka: mejor ni te digo ,nagumo , punto de vista del sem... digo siempre entusiasta goleador_

_Nagumo:¬¬ ok...no fue ni tan peor vivir con este pero sí me fastidiaba la pelea "miraditas" no soportaba estar callado y siempre perdía ¬¬_

_honoka: kakoiii , de verdad no puedes sostener una pelea de miraditas_

_Nagumo:Nop_

_honoka: yo puedo por casi minuto y medio_

_Suzuno:Genial...continuemos..._

_honoka: esta bien , hubo algún ,malentendido con aphrodi, si saben a lo que me refiero_

_Nagumo y Suzuno:¡NO LA DEJARON ENTRAR EN FFI! tuvieron que saber si era hombre-remarcaron "la"-_

_honoka: y como lo probaron_

_fudo: no dirán que por plano_

_Aphrodi:No claro por que tenia...-le tapan la boca-_

_honoka: demasiada y DEMASIADA es demasiada , información _

_Pazita:hehehe continuen ^^_

_Aphrodi:Entonces quieres saber sobre...-le vuelven a tapar la boca-_

_honoka: ahora yo nunca he sentido atracción por alguien del mismo genero_

_hahah okash_

_-Suzuno ni Nagumo beben-_

_honoka: KYAAAAAAA los sueños se hacen realidad_

_zuzuno y nagumo: PENSE QUE ERA UNA CHICA_

_Pazita: O.o _

_sayuri: quien_

_Walter:¿hm? a que te refieres Sa-chan_

_sayuri: pues a quien confundieron con una chica_

_Nagumo:A ti Suzuno!_

_zuzuno: y yo pensé que tu eras una chica , tu sabes ,peinado de tulipán _

_Nagumo:Insultas mi cabello popular de Super Mario Bross ¬¬_

_zuzuno: si puedo cambiarle la coca cola por pepsi a osamu sin que lo note no me da miedo insultarte_

_Nagumo:Entonces dime que hacías durmiendo con un peluche ¬¬ en el hotel y decías cosas entendibles_

_honoka: SUFICIENTE yaoi KYA KYA KYA amo el zuzunagu_

_Pazita:¡Okay! venga el yaoi_

_nagumo y zuzuno: POR QUE _

_Pazita: Pedido de andros~ no se le puede negar ¡Ahora venga! hagan del Yaoi del bueno y calidad buena_

_Nagumo y Suzuno: O.o y esa frasecita_

_Pazita:Ahmm de por hay y ahora háganlo-con un alta voz en mano-_

_honoka: - en la laptop- lista la conexión a you tube ,tenemos mas de un millon de usuarios esperando para ver_

_Pazita:¡Venga la escena!_

_zuzuno y nagumo: y que ratas hacemos_

_Pazita:Ashhh mínimo bésense tóquense o digan algo bonito ¬_¬_

_honoka: estan de suerte militaili ciz siempre hace fics zuzunagu excelentes ,que prefieren monster familia disfuncional my music de amor locura y muerte_

_sayuri: -con cara emocionada- o adopción_

_Pazita: De cuales de estas prefieren~?_

_nagumo: de que trata cada una _

_honoka: ahhh todas son hermosas , pero en lo personal ame monster aunque familia disfuncional me enloquece _

_zuzuno: si pero de que trata_

_honoka: en monster se conocen en la calle y se van enamorando hay traición confusión pero mucho amor kawaii_

_sayuri: y en familia disfuncional ,zuzuno eres un ejemejem , prostituto -diciendo esto en vos baja- y nagumo un vil ladrón pandillero que se enamoran_

_Walter:cofcofocof_

_Pazita:¡Okay! recuerden el dilema: quiero yaoi del bueno y calidad buena_

_honoka: tengan ,lo mas espontáneo posible _

_-Actuando-_

_nagumo:¡Gazelle, ábreme, tenemos que hablar!_

_zuzuno:¡¿Por qué mejor no te vas con el rubio ése? ¡Estoy seguro de que él estará feliz de abrirte algo más que la puerta!_

_nagumo:¡Gazelle!- volvió a llamar Burn.- ¡Ya se me acabó la paciencia!¡Si no me abriste por las buenas, yo entraré por las malas!_

_zuzuno: VETE_

_nagumo: - tomando asiento cerca de zuzuno-¿Qué demonios está pasando, Gazelle?_

_zuzuno:¿Por qué debería estar pasándome algo?_

_nagumo: Sé que es difícil de creer, pero escúchame y mírame a los ojos...Ese rubio es Atsuishi Shigeto, un amigo de Okinawa ATSUISHI_

_honoka: tu solo sigue _

_nagumo:Atsuishi me pidió ayuda para buscar las palabras adecuadas para declarársele al chico que le gusta. Lo que tú viste fue sólo un ensayo..._

_zuzuno: entonces por que tu también le dijiste que lo querías_

_nagumo: para hacerlo mas realista ,fue solo actuación , a la única persona a la que amo es a ti -rojo de vergüenza -_

_nagumo:- respirando hondo- t- te quiero - abrazo a zuzuno como si lo estuviese besando-_

_honoka: moe moe kyun ,quien pudiera pedir mas ,amo mi trabajo!_

_Pazita: OMG sin comentarios me leeré el fic esta kawaaiii TvT_

_zuzuno: solo dire que ,aunque es un buen dialogo muy consiso y muy al punto, sigo odiando que me emparejen con melena de tulipan _

_Pazita:Ahora si pareja oficial aceptada yaoistica SuzuxNagu -ríe al estilo souseseki- ahora habrá yaoi hehehe _

_zuzunagu: NIOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_fans zuzunagu que rondaban tanto en Internet como en la playa: OH SIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Pazita:¡Oh yeah baby! hono-chan toda libre hehehe_

_honoka: -haciendo el baile de la victoria - namida no vuri sign de !_

_Pazita:^^ hohohoho_

_sayuri: hasta a mi me gusto , eres un actor nato haruya _

_Pazita:TvT me conmovieron y muchísimo felicidades a la autora de MONSTER_

_nagumo: si gracias , no es enserio , muy buena trama pero a la proxima no nos cojas a nosotros de victimas _

_Pazita:jummmm...depende..._

_zuzunagu: y ahora tortúrenlo a el_

_Pazita:Vale siguiente~_

_Aphrodi:tun tun tun tun~_

_Walter:Hora de torturar a la otra persona_

_honoka: yo nunca he intentado hacer que una chica se fije en mi _

_Aphrodi: Okay, si si lo hice era la chica más guapa y que ¬¬_

_naguzuno: INCREIBLE_

_honoka: y que te dijo_

_Aphrodi: ps, que no le gustaba y que además no era de su tipo me hizo sentir mal pero bueno son las cosas así como así..._

_honoka: que mala ,después iremos a un maratón de compras para subirte el animo_

_Aphrodi:YAYYY graciaas hono-chan-la abraza-_

_honoka: y dime ,quien era esa chica_

_aprhodi:se llamaba lyly ,es la chica mas bonita que he visto en mi existencia_

_honoka: n -no hablaras de lyly l-la vocaloid_

_Aphrodi:Yes_

_nagumo: pero que narcisista_

_zuzuno: ver que le pusieron aphrodi y no narciso ,se enamora de todo lo que le recuerda a el_

_Aphrodi:¬¬ no fue belleza fue...su personalidad seré yo así pero yo la ame por su forma de ser ú.ú_

_honoka: que linduuu , oye de casualidad no se vestía con algo , parecido a esto - saca un cosplay de lyly-_

_aphrodi: y justo en mi talla ,que lindo se viste_

_Pazita:Y tu sabes que significa eso verdad Aphrodi-san_

_aprhodi: ósea que PUEDO MODELAR CON EL_

_nagumo: pero si esto no cuenta como castigo , el ama usar ropa de mujer_

_Pazita:Usted cállese no nos comprende _

_honoka: jamás comprenderán el sentimiento de poder ponerte un oscar de la renta y sentirte hermosa en el - le brillan los ojos-_

_Aphrodi y Pazita:Haaaiii eso es hono-chan_

_todos los demás: eso es por que somos chicos normales _

_Pazita:Ustedes cállense ¬¬ no comprenden este sentimiento por que son INCULTOS!_

_aprhodi: - sale con el traje de lyly y posa como modelo- a que me veo como un millón de dólares_

_honoka: te ves estupendo , vamos vamos di algo a la audiencia mundial_

_nagumo:si di algo profundo ,quizá convenzas a gayber de confesar que es gay de una vez -choca palmas con varios chicos-_

_Pazita:Ahora sí te apoyo en eso TT-TT di algo Aphrodi_

_aprhodi: cuando se es tan bello como un Dios con la inteligencia mas prodigiosa del mundo y con esta humildad que me va a matar , la vida es una sonrisa_

_Pazita:Lindo, y poético TT-TT_

_honoka: precioso ,digno de un alma profunda _

_nagumo: si solo se echo flores ,que tanto de poético tiene eso_

_Pazita:TT-TT no seas malo ú.ú_

_zuzuno: podemos seguir , por el amor de Dios _

_Pazita:cofcofcof _

_Walter: ok eso es un sí_

_sayuri: yo nunca he dormido con un muñeco o algo_

_-Suzuno no bebe-_

_honoka: KAWAIIIIIII_

_Nagumo:LO SABIAAA, LO SABIAAA_

_sayuri: que importa ,es adorablee AWWW_

_Pazita:nwn kawaaii neee_

_zuzuno: me asfixian -todas lo abrazan-_

_honoka: gomen ,pero con que muñeco dormias ,me imagino que debe ser igual o incluso mas kawaii que su dueño_

_Pazita:jujuju si~ _

_zuzuno: -mas rojo que el cabello de haruya- u-un zorro blanco de peluche _

_Pazita:-chirrido-KAWAIII SO MOEEEE_

_honoka:- dando brinquitos - QUE TERNURAA_

_Pazita:Ni que lo digaaaas-abraza a honoka y saltan como locas-_

_zuzuno: al menos la psicópata sigue ,normal - mira a sayuri soltando corazoncitos y diciendo "moe moe "- retiro lo dicho_

_Pazita:hahaha pero es verdaaad~_

_Walter:cof cof cof_

_Pazita: okis, ya me calme_

_sayuri: yo igual -respira - sigamos les párese_

_los 3:y si no nos párese_

_Pazita:Me voy a enojar ^^_

_los 3: esta bien sigamos , valoramos demasiado nuestras vidas_

_Pazita:Asi me gusta ^O^_

_sayuri: yo nunca he cambiado la nota de un examen_

_-Nagumo no bebe ni Aphrodi-_

_honoka: LO IMAGINARIA DE NAGUMO PERO TU_

_Aphrodi:No estudie ^^ y adivina que me saque un 2 y lo cambie a 7 hehehe~_

_honoka: de admirar ,pero yo converti un o,5 en un 4,5 _

_Pazita:hehehe y tu Haru-nyan_

_nagumo: decídanse nyan o wan _

_honoka: si no te callas te comienzo a decir haru moe chan nyan wan capichi_

_Nagumo: ok ¬¬_

_sayuri: en fin que nota a que nota y en que materia_

_Nagumo: Filosofia, 0 a 5,5_

_honoka: a eso le llamo malas notas , y el profesor no noto que tu promedio subió drásticamente_

_Nagumo:No, por que es un reverendo idiota_

_honoka: no seas grosero , claro que no todos pueden ser como mis maestros ,son bastante divertidos _

_Pazita:Eso mismo pienso mi profe de historia era diver~ siempre venia con alguna u otra broma_

_honoka: una vez mis compañeros se les ocurrió bromear en filo y la profe les explico que los maricas venían desde Sócrates_

_Pazita:hahaha_

_nagumo: te la cambio por el anciano que dicta en mi escuela_

_honoka: ni por todo el yaoi zuzunagu del mundo ,que por cierto es muchísimo_

_Pazita:-gotita-_

_aprhodi: y ahora cual es la penitencia , traje de maestro _

_honoka: quisieras ,esa ya se la hicimos a kaze _

_Pazita:haha_

_sayuri: y gracias a tus descuidos casi lo desvirgan , en fin , deberán ,responder esto _

_aprhodi: un examen en vacaciones_

_nagumo: se les acabaron las ideas _

_sayuri: lee la pregunta 1 _

_nagumo:- con espirales en los ojos - que es esto_

_sayuri: algo a lo que yo llamo destruye cerebros 5 puntos de prueba y rogaran piedad _

_nagumo: si hay un tren en la ciudad inazuma que va a fukuoka y llega 3 horas después a honshu, deduzca cual es la velocidad promedio de una persona que va caminando en el bus que va atrás del tren QUE ES ESTO_

_Pazita:Haru-nyan estas loco _

_sayuri: tehehe ,si crees que eso es malo ,dale sigue respondiendo _

_aprhodi: hasta para mi cerebro prodigioso es difícil_

_/ media hora después /_

_nagumo: -con el cabello vuelto un lió de tanto rascarse la cabeza- ultima, cual es su nombre ,zuzuno ,cual es mi nombre_

_sayuri: les dije que les destrozaría el cerebro _

_Pazita:hahaha_

_honoka: y yo pensé que tu habías quedado mal _

_Pazita:Tehehehe tanta explicación quizás no sabe en que lugar esta-sonrisa maligna-_

_nagumo: si eso es fácil , sigo en el monte fuji_

_honoka:-le da un zape - estas en una playa ,eso te enseñara a no hacer trampa con tus notas_

_aprhodi: y de que sirvió molernos el cerebro_

_sayuri: gracias por ayudarme con mis tareas -recoge ambos paquetes -_

_Pazita:-gran gotita- Tarea_

_nagumo: TU TAREA_

_sayuri: sep ,tenia que llevarla el martes temprano y me ahorraron acerla ,gracias ,supongo _

_Pazita:uuuh odio las tareas son problemáticas solamente quieren molernos el cerebro y que quedemos como zombies_

_nagumo y afuro: y como crees que quedamos ,tus maestros están de atar_

_sayuri: un poquitín _

_Walter:ahmmm prosigamos_

_honoka: yo quería que zuzuno hiciera mi tarea-hace puchero-_

_Pazita:Y yo odio las matemáticas ¬¬ no entiendo nada ToT_

_Walter:Tu odias todo lo que contenga numeros todo zenbu, zenbu_

_nagumo:-haciendo circulitos- no hago ni mi propia tarea y le hice la tarea a ella ,debo estar loco_

_Pazita:Ehh..no te deprimas fue un despiste si eso ^^-dándole palmaditas en la espalda-_

_nagumo: al menos tengo consuelo, DUDO QUE HAYA RESPONDIDO BIEN CUALQUIERA DE ELLAS _

_Pazita:-gotita- hmmm que tipo de tarea era sa-chan_

_sayuri: física la de nagumo y le di a afuro mi tarea de historia _

_honoka: y por que esa_

_sayuri: estoy estudiando teologia griega duh -mira la tarea y queda con cara de humillación- son dibujos tuyos en modo chibi_

_Nagumo:EHHH si-sonrisita-_

_Pazita:Ahhh gran discípulo haces lo mismo que yo en mates-sonrisa-_

_sayuri: AFUROOOO si se supone que te dicen aphrodi , no respondiste ni una _

_Aphrodi: Soy muy guapo para hacer tareas-brilla-_

_honoka: acabas de restarle un vestido de seda louis buiton a tus regalos_

_Aphrodi:-llora-_

_Pazita:uhm duele_

_honoka:- siente culpa- no no es enserio ,no llores_

_Aphrodi: ok_

_nagumo: mas les vale que me hagan emperador de corea por esto y no creo que ni eso baste_

_honoka:-hablando por un transmisor- cancelen el golpe de estado_

_Pazita:Eso fue muy extraño.._

_sayuri: tu crees-tono sarcástico-_

_Pazita: Duh no me hables así que me da repelus (?)_

_endo: podemos seguir ,YA QUIERO QUE SEA MI TURNO_

_Pazita:IMPACIENTEEEEEEE_

_endo:- en forma chibi y con un dedo en el labio- pero yo solo quiero saber cual será mi premio_

_Pazita:Hey...eso no sirve en mi O.o cuanto falta para el regalo_

_nagumo: si cuanto mas de tortura_

_honoka: déjame revisar ,tatatata ,2 retos mas_

_Pazita: Soporten un poquitiiin más ¿si?_

_zuzuno: por mi esta bien no tengo nada que esconder_

_honoka: que bueno que lo menciones ,nagumo , me pasas una grabación_

_nagumo: cantando en la ducha hablando dormido o amando el helado_

_Pazita:Yo diría amando el helado *¬*_

_nagumo: esa me da miedito para ser sincero_

_Pazita:¿Por que?_

_zuzuno: dejémoslo en que amo mucho mi helado_

_Pazita:ahmm umm vale-cara inocente- ok entonces muestra la hablando dormido_

_nagumo: jejeje esa es de mis favoritas -pone una grabación en el portátil- enjoy_

_Pazita: ok I enjoy it thanks nagumo-senpai~_

_zuzuno:-en el video- pequeño travieso dango ,una gran familia son-moviéndose de un lado a otro con su zorro de peluche y tratando de comer su almohada de forma bastante tierna - no soy de tu talla nunca te serví ,yo estoy en la luna y vos en Medellín-después de decir esto ultimo se desparrama en la cama-_

_Pazita:...KAWAIIII SO MOEE-le salen coransoncitos-_

_honoka:-con corazones en los ojos y flores rosadas a su alrededor- KYAAAA ,eres taaan lindo cuando duermeees_

_Suzuno:-avergonzado-_

_sayuri: eres una cosita adorable y tierna ,MOEEE_

_Pazita:Y no es mentira~-lo abraza pero no tan fuerte- eres tan lindooo~_

_honoka:-lo abraza y le mueve el cabello- tiene razón eres muy muy lindo_

_sayuri:-encogiéndose de hombros-que mas da -también lo abraza- eres una ternurita_

_Pazita:^^_

_zuzuno:- rojo neon- g-gr-gre-gracias_

_Pazita:awwww_

_honoka:-abrazándolo un poco mas-rojito eres aun mas moe_

_Pazita:awww no se por que te hicieron tan tierno~ -le desordena el cabello-_

_zuzuno:-aun mas rojo y echando humo por la cabeza- tengo esa sensacion de que alguien me quiere matar_

_honoka: seré yo pero a punta de abrazos y besos ,moe moe kyun_

_Pazita:hehehe_

_Todos: ¿Por que no nos tratan así?_

_honoka: si se portaran tan moe como fuuusuke kun ,lo haríamos_

_Pazita:Y si no fueran tan malos tambien ú.ú_

_sayuri: y si se portaran tiernos en ves de tan malagradecidos_

_Todos: ok ok entendimos ¬¬_

_sayuri: pero no se pongan así ,también se les quiere-abraza a nagumo-_

_Pazita:awww kawaii_

_nagumo: -emparejando con su cabello- gracias supongo_

_Pazita:^^_

_Pazita:Bueno ahora están felices O.ó_

_los demas: no_

_honoka: bueno ya que ,brazos fantasma-saca unos brazos como la extencion de la mano fantasma y los abraza a todos-_

_Pazita: De donde los sacaste_

_Walter:No preguntes~_

_honoka: soy la prima de endo hellooo_

_Pazita:Era de esperarse_

_Walter:La verdad, sí ahora continuemos_

_Todos:Cuanto falta para que terminen_

_honoka: con ellos solo un par de preguntas ,con todos ,todo el fin de semana_

_Pazita:Entonces ¡Sigamos!_

_Walter:Yo nunca he comido zanahorias~_

_-nagumo no bebe -_

_Pazita:;O oye las zanahorias son ricas nutritivas *¬*_

_nagumo: son naranjas arrugadas y duras _

_Pazita:awww mete la excusa que no quieres parecer conejo _

_nagumo: simplemente me da asco comer cosas naranjas bien-aparta la mirada avergonzado-_

_Pazita:neehhh que mal hay muchas cosas ricas que son de color naranjo bueno continuemos_

_honoka:-tendiéndole un plato con cosa naranja a nagumo- te lo comes _

_Nagumo:NO_

_honoka: -paladeándolo y con voz infantil-abre la boquita _

_Nagumo:NO ME TRATES COMO NIÑO_

_honoka:-truena los nudillos de forma espeluznante-entonces te tratare como a los perros en misa ,o comes o veras_

_Nagumo: ok ok-asustado- -mira de gana mala el plato- *glup* -se lo come-_

_zuzuno: el temerario burn ,intimidado por una chica de 15 y un plato de zanahorias ,patético_

_Pazita: Duh...no provoques a una presentadora y más si tiene comida *¬*_

_nagumo:-acabando con el plato- esto sabe pésimo ,es definitivo odio las zanahorias_

_Pazita:Que mal..._

_sayuri: mejor continuemos ,yo nunca he .._

_Walter:Yo nunca he espiado a mi hermana pequeña. dios santo sea el que lo hace..._

_goenji: se que no cuento en la ronda ,pero quiero mi premio ya ,SI LO HE ECHO_

_Pazita:¡Al fin! Shuuya-baka ha sido sinceroo_

_honoka: jejeje,y dime que tanto descubriste_

_Goenji:¬¬_

_sayuri: va enserio _

_Goenji:-toma aire y habla rápido-mira siempre le veo cantar dango dango diciendo cosas sin sentido y creo que habla con alguien y hasta le envía SMS a TORAMARUUU-dice esto ultimo con furia- ToT_

_honoka:-tirándole un dardo tranquilizante a goenji- lee-le muestra su telefono-" mi papa adora a tora chan ,ya le dice yerno , espero que oni chan se lo tome igual de bien _

_Goenji:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-se tira al piso y dar vueltas-_

_endo: y yo soy el loco_

_Pazita:Eso es diferente Shuuya-baka es de su hermana tu eres el loco del futbol_

_-todos asienten -_

_Endo:ToT_

_Honoka:-consolando a endo- no es para tanto , mejor sigamos si _

_Endo:Hai_

_Pazita: ok siguiente pregunta O.o_

_Walter:Yo nunca he matado a alguien :3-cara sicópata-_

_sayuri: las presentadoras no contamos verdad_

_Walter:Lastimosamente no TTToTTT_

_aprhodi: siempre mato a las chicas con mi belleza_

_Pazita:-gotita- otra cosa más_

_zuzuno: una vez casi matamos al entrenador del corea fire dragons_

_Pazita:jujuju los entrenadores son muy malos ú.ú_

_nagumo: y lastimosamente ,fallamos _

_aprhodi: igual todo fue un accidente_

_Pazita:Bueno alguien más_

_zuzuno: le dimos el cloro que había pedido para que lavaran las manchas de césped , y casi se lo bebe todo basado en experiencia personal_

_Pazita:Geniaaal -sonrisa diabólica- jejeje_

_honoka: me recuerdan a mi , que orgullo_

_Pazita: sip :3_

_sayuri: bueno , por asesinos _

_nagumo: no vas a matarnos ,verdad_

_Pazita: Si los matamos nos denuncian y quedamos sin Suzuno TToTT-abraza a Suzuno-_

_honoka:-tambien abrazada a zuzuno- es verdad _

_sayuri: me diste una buena idea ,vi esto una vez en la tele -pone una manzana en la cabeza de nagumo-quietecito no respondo si te doy en la manzana de adan ,entendido_

_Pazita: O.o_

_nagumo: QUIERO VIVIR _

_Walter: Sa-chan tiene buena puntería si la desconcentran hay si te creo_

_sayuri:es casi imposible fallar el tiro-tensa el gatillo-_

_Nagumo: OMG OMG OMG_

_zuzuno: MIRA ALLA VIENE KAZEMARU CON UN RAMO DE ROSAS _

_sayuri:- disparando ,pero desconcentrada- enseriooo_

_nagumo:- santiguándose como loco- madrecita estoy vivo ,vivo_

_sayuri:-recobrando la compostura-que esperabas NUNCA fallo_

_Nagumo: -pensando- sii...claro...- cof cof sip_

_sayuri: si quieres le vuelvo a dar_

_Nagumo:NO NO_

_sayuri: esta bien ,walt tu turno ,elige tu victima_

_Walter:Uhhh tengo muchos corderitos aqui jejeje_

_honoka: NO TOQUES A ZUNO MOE_

_Walter:Uff nooo después tu y Pazita me van a odiar a Aphrodi :3_

_aprhodi:- con el alma que le sale del cuerpo -por que yo _

_Walter: Por que Nagumo reza a la velocidad de la luz y si eligo a Suzuno corro el riesgo de ser odiado por honoka y Pazita_

_aprhodi: no eres un asesino en serie, les tienes miedo a un par de chicas _

_Walter:Un asesino debe asegurar su vida sabias regla numero uno By Walter Sullivan~_

_zuzuno: como adoro ser lindo_

_Pazita:Y lo eres~_

_honoka: yosh ,bueno dale , apunta _

_aprhodi: cuanto apoyo_

_Walter: Okay...-saca una pistola- no cobro por accidentes~_

_Pazita: Solo hazlo_

_Walter: ok,ok -dispara correctamente pero además de eso le dejo una pelada arriba en su cabeza a Aphrodi pero no se ha dado cuenta-_

_honoka: lindo look_

_Aphrodi: Lo se~-brilla- es mi lindo cabello_

_honoka: -aguantando la risa-se nota ,en fin acabamos_

_sayuri:quisieras, ahora ustedes dos le disparan al niño bonito_

_Walter y Pazita:¿Niño bonito?_

_sayuri: que quieren que diga , en fin ,tu ,el de cabello blanco ,como te dice mi hermana ,zuno moe ,párate allí_

_Suzuno:No me dejaran hacerlo verdad-cara tierna-_

_honoka:-abrazándolo-por supuesto que no _

_sayuri: lo hacen ustedes o lo hago yo y con una sola mano y la pistola pesada _

_Pazita:TT_TT Suzuno kawaiii~ pero tendrás que hacerlo odio ser así (?)_

_zuzuno:-temblando-tienen buena puntería verdad_

_honoka: pues si ,casi nunca fallo_

_sayuri: esto no es un puesto de esos de darle a un caramelo _

_Pazita:-gotita-_

_honoka: -le da y le tira casi un mechón de cabello a zuzuno - ESTAS BIEN_

_Suzuno: Si con suerte -con cara sorprendida-_

_nagumo: ahora venga ,ya les dije , no me conformare con menos que ser el emperador de corea_

_Pazita:Entonces que quieres ó.ó?_

_nagumo: EL MUNDO muhaahahahaa_

_Pazita:-Le da con una zanahoria- ¡Otro lunático más además de Edgard-san!_

_honoka: te tendrás que conformar con esto -le da un súper Mario galaxy s- que lo disfrutes_

_Nagumo:Bueno lo quería yujujuju-rie como loco-_

_honoka: y para zuzuno- saca un kilométrico peluche de un osito comiendo una paletita- ojala te guste_

_Suzuno:-le brillan los ojos pero después para- eh...gracias_

_honoka: podrías posar con el -con brillitos a su alrededor y su camara de instantaneas- pofiiis_

_Suzuno:hmm bueno...- lo toma y empieza a hacer poses tiernas, moes y hasta sensuales O.o-_

_honoka:-en una camilla pero feliz por sus fotos- vuelvo apenas me den la transfusión ,moe moe_

_Pazita:-gotita- Esperemos que lo hagan hono-chan_

_sayuri: con el pánico que tiene a las agujas ,la veremos en varias horas , y bueno ,para ti ,que tal un injerto de cabello_

_Pazita:A que te refieres con eso_

_sayuri: a que el andrógeno tiene un huecazo en la cabeza_

_Pazita:aahhh~ O.o_

_aprhodi: mi hermoso cabello-lloriquea-_

_sayuri: ya te crecerá y cuando vuelva la mocosa pueden ir a comprarte sombreros para mientras_

_Aphrodi:Bueno TnT_

_Pazita: Después crecerá uwu~ solo espera_

_Walter:Ahmmm si_

_Aphrodi:¬¬ todo por tu culpa_

_Walter:hahaha-ríe nervioso-_

_endo: primita vuelve pronto ,quiero mi premiooo_

_sayuri: yo no contaría con eso ,le toma al menos media hora dejarse convenser de que le den un agujazo_

_Endo:U.u_

_Pazita: Solo se paciente..._

_honoka: VOLVIII_

_Endo:WIIIIIIII quiero me regalo ya primaaa_

_honoka: y yo quiero que dejes el fut en paz ,pero aceptémoslo no ocurrirá_

_Endo:¬¬ que tienes en contra del futbol!_

_honoka: -dándole un "zape de la justicia"- contra el futbol nada ,contra que lo acoses todo_

_Endo:TTT_TT_

_Pazita:-gotita- ehh...que sigue_

_honoka: fidio aldena ,goenji shuya y _

_Fidio y Goenji:Y POR QUE NOSOTROS!_

_honoka: por dos razones , fidio ,eres muy linduu y goenji baka ,me siento mal por ti _

_Fidio: -se sonroja- g-g-gracias..._

_Goenji:¬¬_

_endo: ahora si me toca a mi sisisisisisisisisisisi_

_Pazita:Impaciente serás Endo_

_endo: prima ,porfaa por miiii_

_Walter: Solo dáselo y ya_

_honoka: puedo publicar tus fotos de bebe en la internet_

_Endo:Haz lo que quieras pero quiero mi premiooo_

_honoka: -tras subir un montón de imágenes de endo a la web - eta bien ,vengan los 3_

_Endo Goenji y Fidio:¿hm?_

_Endo:MI PREMIO MI PREMIOO_

_honoka: QUE DESPUES _

_Endo:u.u_

_Fidio:Que quieres_

_honoka: tehehe ,esta bien , empecemos para darte tu tonto premio de una vez_

_Endo:WIIIIIIII_

_Fidio y Goenji:Que impaciente eres ¬_¬_

_honoka: primero a confesar ,goenji, es verdad que te teñiste el cabello_

_Goenji:Ja están celosos mi cabello es natural y nací con EL_

_honoka: siempre que no nos salgas como tobitaka, fidio,que dices de los rumores de que sobornaste a nakata para ser el capi en su ausencia_

_Fidio:EHM EHM EHM ¿cuando fue eso ó.ó?_

_honoka: solo rumores , o que , es verdad_

_Fidio:Que yo sepa nunca lo hice...solo son rumores todo por que hice de protagonista Ja!_

_honoka: aja, satoru, como te despierta tu mami_

_Endo:No me lo recuerdes...a veces me habla de kazemaru y otras veces de comida ú.ú_

_honoka: de kazemaru_

_sayuri: DE KAZEMARU_

_Endo: SI ó.ó dice que lo secuestraron y otras veces de sus boxers es extraño.._

_sayuri: -perturbada y con algo de perversión- sus ,que_

_Endo: SUS BOXERS!_

_sayuri: -con los ojos bien grandotes y conteniendo una hemorragia- YA TE HABIA OIDO _

_honoka: wii kazendooo me encanta el kazendoo_

_Kazemaru: QUE CUANDO LOS DEJE YO ALLI!_

_honoka: otra vez te secuestraron los aliens_

_Kazemaru:Neehh no lo se es obra de...UN COMPLOT YAOISTA!_

_honoka: será que sigo desmayada en la camilla ,YAOI _

_Pazita: oh dios oh dios_

_Endo:Y saben sus boxers tienen autitos O-o_

_sayuri:-cayéndose de espaldas-q-que_

_Kazemaru:cof cof cof_

_honoka: y eso que yo soy la pervertida sa chan ,en fin ,podrías explicarme la frase "donde estas querido goenji"_

_Endo:A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO_

_honoka: eso mismo quisiera saber tu lo dijiste y cito -pone el video de ese momento-captas_

_Endo:¬¬ oye es una expresión es que a Goenji lo estimo mucho como compañero de equipo captas-hace énfasis en "captas"-_

_honoka: ok ok , goenji ,opiniones_

_Goenji:¬¬ TE QUIERO MATAR HONOKA DIABLA_

_honoka: pero yo que si fue el quien lo dijo-señala a endo de forma infantil-_

_Endo:LO dije y que tiene algo de malo ¬¬_

_fans yaoi de goendo: para nada si es ESTUPENDOOO_

_Goenji:ARGHHHHH DESHONRAN MI NOMBRE Y EL DE ENDOO-lo señala infantilmente-_

_honoka: tarde ,sabían que el primer fic yaoi de inazuma que leí ,fue de ustedes dos -los señala recargada en la esquina de forma misteriosa cual detective privado-_

_Goenji y Endo:QUEEE_

_sayuri: como lo oyeron ,ese día ,la pobrecita casi no se duerme ,soltaba kyas cada mili segundo_

_Pazita: O.o creo que yo también estaré así después_

_honoka: haiii ,pero mejor prosigamos ,goenji ,cual es la manía para quedar de espaldas con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos en las explosiones_

_Goenji:Ammm es mi estilo ok de rockerito_

_honoka: entendido, un rockero que AMA a su hermana_

_Goenji: Sí ¬3¬_

_fidio: se olvidan de mi_

_honoka: nehh cálmate ,ultima pregunta y es para fidio, que crees que te harian tus compañeros si saben que te gusta rushe_

_Fidio:Ammm primero me da un infarto luego corro lejos despues abrazo a Rushe nuevamente me voy corriendo y con un plato de spaguetti a mano y mi otra mano con Rushe :3_

_honoka: siquiera entendiste la pregunta_

_Fidio:¬¬ ok ok NO LO NIEGO LA AMO Y QUE!_

_honoka: ES UNA NIÑITA _

_Fidio:cof cof si? me importa?_

_honoka: por mi salud mental prefiero no entrar en detalles_

_Rushe:-aparece comiendo una paleta- que pasa hono-neechan_

_honoka: n-nada rushe ,ten ve a jugar al parque de diversiones te parese -le da un boleto -_

_Rushe:-le brillan los ojos abraza a honoka- ¡Gracias hono-neechan! _

_Honoka:de nada mejor ve rápido _

_Rushe:-las toma- wiiiih -se va corriendo-_

_honoka: lo mejor será irnos de una vez a los retos_

_Todos:EEEHHHH DE NUEVO!_

_honoka: duh ,esto no es laura en América ya les dije , no solo les haré preguntas ,también y obvio van los yo nunca he y los retos_

_Pazita:Entonces prosigamos~_

_Todos:¬¬_

_honoka: yo nunca le he echo una broma muy pesada a un profe_

_-Endo no bebe-_

_honoka: era de esperarse, ok primito suke ,confiesa de una vez_

_Endo:Que es suke_

_sayuri: de veritas quieres saberlo_

_Endo: Si O.o_

_honoka: -susurrándole a endo- eso es suke ,linda confesión de prima a primo ,espero que no te traumes_

_Endo:-traumado-_

_sayuri: te dije que era mejor que no preguntaras, en fin que broma hiciste_

_Endo: Ok ese profe siempre me tiraba broncas asi que..-esboza sonrisa maligna- en la puerta puse una cubeta de pegamento con plumas_

_honoka: y pensé que yo era una lacra _

_sayuri: si tu les llevas rosas a las maestras ,de lacra no tienes nada_

_Pazita y Walter:-gran gotita-_

_honoka: en fin , linda broma , despues te jugaremos una nosotras_

_sayuri: y por que le habisas genio_

_honoka: observa esto -en el oído de endo- pasara en cualquier segundo ,cuando menos lo esperes cuando estés desprevenido ,podría ser muy pasada o muy leve ,quien sabe_

_Endo:-miedo-_

_Goenji:Brujas siempre trauman al loco del futbol ¬¬_

_honoka. si quieres te traumo en su lugar y sabes que lo haré_

_Goenji:Y con que_

_honoka: aff ,tenias que preguntar , tengo 20 mensajes de yukka que me manda para saber si no son muy melosos para tora chan y unas cuantas fotos de sus citas -saca su teléfono-quieres ver?_

_Goenji:NO NO NO_

_fidio: eres medio tonto ,sabes que es el demonio en persona y la provocas_

_Goenji:Tu callate_

_honoka:-jalando la oreja de goenji- no lo calles , por petición de sus fans lo trataremos mejor _

_Goenji:¬¬_

_sayuri: continuando ,yo nunca he visto tanto un musical que me se las coreos y las canciones_

_-Goenji no bebe avergonzado-_

_todos: GOENJI_

_honoka: el delantero de fuego el chico guay el rokero sin remedio TU_

_sayuri: de que musical ,vaselina rokis horror cual_

_Goenji:yukka me obligo a aprenderme la coreo de fabulous de high school musical _

_todos :- revolcándose de risa- INCREIBLE_

_Goenji: Dejen de reírse o mueren con mi Fire Tornado ¬¬_

_todos: y que tal con tu pink fire -se ríen aun mas fuerte-_

_Goenji:Y que tal si les hago una Vasectomía con un balón de futbol _

_todos: cuidado te rompes una uña_

_Goenji:Genial ¬¬_

_honoka: -recuperándose del ataque de risa- sabes lo que debes hacer verdad_

_Goenji: -suspira derrotado- bailar ¬¬_

_Pazita: OH si ahora ve_

_honoka: tankini blanco bikini rojo o enteriso azul_

_Goenji: -_-_

_sayuri:-apuntando-responde rápido ,no tengo todo el día_

_Goenji:QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA NO SOY MUJER L-O-E-N-T-I-E-N-DES!_

_sayuri: puedo volarte la cabeza si quiero l-o-e-n-t-i-e-n-d-e-s_

_Goenji:Copiona ¬¬_

_sayuri: -tensa el gatillo- cinco segundos_

_Goenji: ok ok cualquiera_

_honoka: bikiniii_

_Goenji: ZOMG_

_Pazita:hohoho ahora ve y ponetelo_

_goenji: -después de ponérselo- se me ve muy raro_

_sayuri: pues ponte una de las pelucas de fudo kong_

_Fudo:NO TE METAS CON LAS BANANAS!_

_goenji: yo no lo decía por eso_

_honoka:-metiéndose en el vestidor -veo el problema ,esto bastara sal_

_goenji: ahora me siento peor_

_honoka: ni que tuvieras estrías ,sal ahora o te golpeo_

_Goenji: ok ok mi cuerpo seshy =D-sale-_

_-se agrupa una multitud -_

_Pazita:Y hace efecto ¬¬_

_sayuri: quieren una baleada verdad ,ya les dije que no dejare que se le acerquen_

_chicos: QUE esta vez solo vinimos a mirar_

_Pazita:Que pervertidos ¬3¬ ¡NO LES DA VERGUENZA!_

_chicos:¬3¬ es evidente que no_

_Pazita:¬¬ ya esta se pasaron sinvergüenzas ¬¬_

_goenji: estas drogada con grama si crees que voy a bailar con tanta gente mirando_

_Pazita:Y TU YA HAZLO QUE ME CABREO!_

_goenji:-muy asustado- ya voy_

_-goenji baila como en la película y si se lo preguntan si ,lo subimos a internet ,esta en la pagina , _

_Pazita:-ríe a carcajadas- jujuju_

_honoka:-roja de la risa e incluso llorando -m-muy bien ,goenji-chan_

_Goenji:¬¬_

_todos:-algunos perturbados por el impecable performance otros riéndose de los mismo- PAGARIA MUCHO POR VERLO DE NUEVO-siguen revolcándose de risa -_

_sayuri: ahora ven de donde sacamos tanto dinero_

_Todos:HAAAI_

_Walter:-lagrimas en los ojos por tanto reír- o-ok siguiente pregunta hahaha_

_sayuri: -sosteniéndose el estomago- yo nunca he llorado mas de un día por algo_

_-endo no bebe y se sonroja mucho-_

_Walter: owo_

_honoka: sabia que eras tiernesito _

_nagumo: mínimo fue por futbol, no te ilusiones _

_Endo:No_

_sayuri:KAWAII-todos la miran raro-cof cof ,entonces por qie_

_Endo: P-por que Aki me dio algo y-y-y- lo rompí T_T_

_Endo:-llorando- Me regalo una pelota de cristal y decía "De mi para ti Endo Aki..."_

_sayuri:QUE TERNURA _

_Endo:LO SE PERO LO ROMPI TT-TT_

_goenji: adivinare, se te ocurrió darle una patada_

_Endo:NO es que Sombra me asusto y se me cayo ú.ú_

_honoka:calmate, espera ,aki lo sabe_

_Endo:Nu TT-TT_

_sayuri: se va a re encabronar cuando lo sepa _

_Endo:Lo se -se va a llorar en una esquinita-_

_honoka:no se si darle penitencia_

_Walter:Todo eso depende_

_Endo:NUU NO ME PONGAN NO FUE A PROPOSITO CREANME TT-TT_

_Pazita:honoka...tu crees que Aki sepa de esto ó.ó?_

_honoka: no creo ,esta bien ,tendras penitencia,debes decirselo_

_Endo:TT-TT no quiero morir_

_honoka: la crees capaz_

_endo: tu odiaste a fubuki y lo ignoraste dos dias ,que me hara ella a mi -hace circulitos en el piso-_

_Pazita:-gotita- no hagamos recordar cosas así owo se lo diras y tranqui_

_fidio: de verdad quieren matar al protagonista ,eso significa que ,YO PROTAGONIZARE_

_honoka: -le da un "zape demoniaco"- tu inmunidad no es infinita ,no abuses_

_Fidio:Hey prometiste que no me golpearias nada ¬¬_

_honoka: ya te dije que no abusaras aldena_

_/ en el hotel/_

_endo: no puedo ,me va a odiar_

_Pazita:¡Solo hazlo y ya!-lo lanza a la puerta-_

_aki: hola endo,pense que estabas en la playa_

_endo: e-es que tenia algo que decirte_

_aki: -ilusionada- q-que_

_Endo: S-si y-y- eso es...-mira hacia las presentadoras tenian el pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa en el rostro-_

_aki:-notando a las presentadoras- ya se que quieres decirme_

_endo: enserio,no vas a odiarme_

_Aki:NO ME DIGAS QUE TE VAS A METER CON KAZEMARU O SI!_

_endo: POR QUE TODOS ME PREGUNTAN ESO ,NOOOOO_

_aki: entonces_

_endo:-tomandola de los hombros y hablando a velocidad luz - escuchame bien por que no creo tener valor para repetirlo,rompi el balon de cristal por que sombra me asusto ,yo no quieria ,perdoname soy un tonto-habblo tan rapido que casi no se entendio nada exepto"balon de cristal tonto rompi-_

_Aki:LE DIJISTE TONTO, TONTO AL BALON DE CRISTAL QUE TE DI!_

_endo:T-T no ,que lo rompi por que me auste_

_Aki: -se calma- ok...se que no fue a proposito pero...vas a tener que hacer algo a cambio_

_Aki:-Lo toma de las manos- prometeme que no me odiaras_

_endo: despues de lo que te hise ,no podria_

_honoka: -video grabando el momento para internet su tia y el resto de la familia- vamos ,tu puedes_

_Aki: -Se acerca un poco a él-Entonces...no permitas que nadie te haga algo que no quieras-esta refiriendose al Yaoi-_

_endo: POR QUE TODOS ME RELACIONAN CON YAOI_

_sayuri: le grito en la cara, esta frito_

_todos: aja_

_Aki:-Lo toma de los hombros- no Endo no te exasperes POR QUE SE que solamente lo hacen ya que nunca muestras otros sentimientos ademas del futbol ¬¬_

_honoka: sera que mi cabeza de balon captara el mensaje_

_Endo:-nervioso- que quieres que haga_

_Aki:-Lo abraza y le saca la lengua a fuyutonta- _

_fuyuka:- haciendo sonido de muerte lenta y llorando- te odio kino_

_Aki:-Le susurra audible solamente para fuburra- muerete_

_goenji: imaginaciones mias o el ambiente se puso pesado-refiriendose a las auras negras de las chicas-_

_Chibiyuneko~ dice:_

_Pazita:¬¬ por que tene que intenrrumpir momento tan lindo esa estúpida de fuburra_

_sayuri: si quieres disparo-mostrando una arsenal -_

_Pazita:NO no lo hagas, no continuaran_

_Sayuri y walter:- vestidos de angeles y con vallestas - esto se esta demorando demaciado_

_Pazita: Sayuri Walter ¬¬_

_sayuri y walter: QUE , si siguen asi se va a pareser a romeo y julieta con todo y trajedia_

_Pazita: Solo dejenlos ellos saben_

_Endo:y-yo aki -acercandose un poco-_

_Aki:¿Si?_

_uyuka.-consumiendose en su propio odio- maldita _

_endo:-acercandose un poco mas- t-tu _

_Aki:Y-yo_

_-de repente un balon entra por la puerta y le da en la cara a fuburra ( que creian que ibamos a dañar el momento)-_

_Aki:E-endo y-yo_

_endo. no digas nada- le pone un dedo en los labios-_

_honoka:-con la lente tan pegada al ojo que se lo esta marcando- VAMOS_

_Pazita:-casi al estado cardiaco-Donde aprendio eso,dejo de diavagar esto esta interesante_

_fidio: me arrepiento de decir que es gay_

_Walter:¡JA! en tu cara hohoho_

_aki: escuchaste algo_

_Endo:Nah...en donde quedamos...¡AH! si Aki yo.._

_aki:-roja como tomate- tu_

_endo:-acercandose casi a dale un beso -ACHU_

_honoka:-con la mano en la cara- acaba de _

_sayuri: sep ,le estornudo en la cara_

_Pazita:Error de paso ú.ú_

_aki: QUE ASCO_

_endo: -desepcionado a mas no poder- PERDON TTTT-TTTT_

_Pazita:-enojada- por que tubo que haver eso ¬¬_

_Aki:cof cof_

_honoka: por que mi primo siempre daña el romance_

_fubuki. que hacen todos ustedes aqui_

_Pazita:Y tu por que haces acá señor nievecito ¬_¬_

_fubuki: podria preguntar lo mismo_

_honoka. callate,hay que ver si sigue el romance o se murio_

_Fubuki:Ah?_

_honoka: -señalando a aki y endo- hay que ver si sucede algo _

_Fubuki:Ahhh ya-mira-_

_Endo: PERDON AKI NO ERA MI INTENCION_

_aki: mejor dejemoslo asi ,se nota que te enfermo _

_Endo:ó.ó que cosa_

_aki: -se va llorando-_

_fubuki: si sera , acaso no sabe tratar a una chica _

_honoka: tu ni hables ¬_¬_

_Pazita:¬¬ maldito..._

_endo:-llegando donde estan todos- fue peor de lo que pense _

_Pazita:-le da palmaditas en la espalda- no te preocupes Endo a la proxima sera ¡De seguro!_

_endo: ya les dije cuanto las odio_

_Pazita:hmmm varias veces no te preocupes, después te resultara_

_honoka: lo mejor sera seguir_

_goenji: no lo ven ,esta acabado , destgrosado no puede con la despcion,dejennos en paz_

_honoka: -jalando la oreja de goenji- no lo pongas como excusa_

_Pazita:-gotita- etto etto~ prosigamos_

_endo:- super emo mode ON- esta bien_

_Pazita:-una mano en su cara-Ay..dios santo_

_honoka: yo nunca he pensado en aki kino como algo mas que una amiga_

_Todos:¿No es demasiado obvio?_

_-fidio tampoco bebe-_

_honoka:-tociendo- FIDIO_

_Pazita:Q-QUE_

_endo. TUUU_

_fidio: -sientiendo la mirada asesina de endo- no lo tomes de esa forma , es como una hermana tu sabes_

_honoka: como rushe _

_Fidio:Emmm sí_

_endo: TE MATAREE_

_Pazita:-Le da un zapte-Vos calmate_

_endo: TE MATAREE_

_Pazita:-Le da un zapte-Vos calmate_

_fidio. p-por que se puso asi_

_sayuri: si tratas a aki como tratas a rushe,consideraria aprender a dormir con un ojo abierto_

_Endo:GRR_

_fidio: -con panico- venga el reto ,QUIERO VIVIR_

_Walter: ok ok_

_honoka: el reto sera... tienen que darle esto a aki -les da unas rosas -_

_goenji: eso es todo _

_honoka: -hablando rapidisimo- EL PRIMERO EN ENTREGARSELA GANA _

_Endo:- Se va corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-_

_Fidio:¬¬_

_zuzuno: amas ver a la gente matarse ,verdad?_

_Pazita:^^_

_honoka: como adivinaste?_

_todos: adivinando_

_Goenji:Eso es muy obvio y eso que las conocemos hace 6 días_

_honoka: tehehe, la purita verdad solo queria darle a endo un chance de pedir perdon_

_Todos:Awwww_

_/Con Aki y Endo/_

_Aki:ENDO BAKAAA_

_Endo:A-aki-asustado-_

_Aki:Que quieres_

_endo: y-yo ,queria decirte que lo siento mucho ,no me enfermas ,de echo tu presencia me reconforta mucho -le muestra la rosa- si te diera una por cada vez que me has echo sentir mejor,no quedarian rosas en el mundo_

_Aki:- se sonroja y le brillan los ojos- De verdad_

_endo:-acercandose- si, eso y mucho mas _

_Aki:gracias Endo_

_todos: sera que esta vez si se podra _

_Endo:Tambien quiero darte otra cosita_

_honoka: eses es mi primo!_

_Aki:Q-que cosa-sumida en su mundo osea "Solo Endo y Aki NO SE PERMITEN FUBURRAS!"-_

_honoka: no hay margen de error ,mandamos a natsumi al spa y fuburra sigue desmayada, que podria salir ma_

_Endo:Bueno...-se acerca un poco más a ella-_

_sayuri: le diste el antigripal antes de que se fuera_

_honoka: si , ya sabes ,si alguien se acerca con intenciones de dañar el momento le das con un fulminante_

_Fubuki: Por que ratas hacen esto_

_honoka: por que amo el romance y esta pareja me encanta_

_Fubuki:¬¬_

_honoka: no me mires asi ,violines _

_Pazita:¿hm?_

_honoka: tengo que repasarselos,-todos asienten-ok ,cuando se besen pazi tocas el violin ,sayuri,tiras los petalos de flores ,walt ,le disparas a cualquier intromision _

_Walter y Pazita:Yes my boss_

_goenji: impresiones mias o vez muchisimas doramas_

_honoka: si ahora shhh_

_Aki:Q-que pasa_

_Endo:- sonrojado- que yo te quiero Aki... aun que sea despistado ¬¬ y siempre me malintrepeten ú.ú_

_Aki:¬¬ ya se que me quieres como amiga nada más - ya caminando-_

_isabella dice:_

_honoka: pero que tan lento puede ser mi primo ¬¬_

_Chibiyuneko~ dice:_

_Pazita:Todavia falta_

_isabella dice:_

_endo: -tomando a aki del brazo- no es solo eso ,no le diria esto a nadie nunca mas en mi vida y-yo_

_Aki:Que quieres sueltame del brazo_

_Endo:NO por que yo te amo Aki no como amiga como alguien más -la besa como las novelas mexicanas =D-_

_honoka: MOEEEE ,accionen el plan_

_sayuri:-tirando petalos de varias formas tamaños y colores-_

_Pazita:-Toca el violin con la canción de ring ring signal-_

_walter: -le da a una ardilla que estuvo a ponto de morderle la cabeza a endo pensando que era una nuez-_

_Fidio:Ahora sí, no es gay -_-_

_fuyuka: -despertando y encontrandose con la escena -NOUUUUUUU_

_Walter:-la golpea con un panda de "felpa" y la deja nuevamente en un coma-_

_aki: -despues del beso y soltando al rey de los suspiros- endo y-yo_

_Endo:No Aki no digas nada ó.ó-nuevamente beso novela mexicana =D-_

_natsumi:-entrando en la sala- bwaaaaaa_

_sayuri:-aun arrojando flores (de donde saco tantas ,no se y no importa)- la dejamos inconciente_

_Pazita:-hablando mientras toca- que más da todavia siguen hay jujuju =D_

_natsumi: no es justo no es justo-lloriqueando - _

_Fuyuka:-espirales- me las pagaras kino_

_honoka: es mi presa- usa el golpe megaton ,pero esta vez es un puño de piedra- toma para que lleves_

_Fuyuka:-le sale humito por la cabeza-_

_Natsumi:NO VALEEEEEEE_

_honoka: -jalando a natsumi junto al grupo- mira me caes bien y todo pero , sabiamos que pasaria , despues de todo ella es la abue de sus nietos_

_Natsumi: -se desmaya-_

_Pazita:ay pobre se murío_

_sayuri: dejala , no debe ser facil_

_Pazita:Ehhh bueno..._

_honoka: kido_

_kido: que_

_honoka: demonio strada no tendra un amigo paresidisimo a endo_

_Kido:A que te refieres_

_honoka: mejor dejemos asi, awwwww amo los besos a la mexicana_

_Walter y Pazita:¿Verdad que sí?_

_kazemaru:- mirando rayadisimo a walter- por que lo dicen _

_Walter:Que pasa veo doramas y novelas con Honoka Pazita y Sayuri =D_

_todos: hasta a el lo obligan- se imaginan 3 siluetas demoniacas- glup_

_Walter:¿Ah? no,no es que es una costumbre ya -se soba la cabeza-_

_fubuki: y eso que pareses el rudo , no llevan mucho rato en esas _

_Walter:Amm no sabes que las aparencias engañan recuerda soy la otra parte de Pazita owo~_

_goenji: ahora que recuerdo,llevan 5 minutos besaandose y endo no tiene mucha fuerza en los brazos _

_Pazita:Ahm si los besos de novela mexicanas son asi_

_Endo: -para- y eso que es la primera vez que lo hago -mirada sexy owo-_

_honoka: -con una hemorragia nasal- mi primo tenia que ser_

_Pazita:-impresionada- insisto donde aprendio eso_

_sayuri: no se ,pero estoy envidiando a aki un poquito_

_Kazemaru:-mira mal a Endo-_

_fubuki: no es para tanto ,devio aprenderlo de mi -se pone nervioso cuando honoka lo voltea a mirar -_

_honoka: enserio? -tono sarcastico mega hiper demonial-_

_Chibiyuneko~ dice:_

_Pazita:No lo creo de ti ni en sueños lo aprendio deseguro saco su lado sexy varonil de su fondo owo_

_honoka: a que es una belleza -le salen chispitas-_

_Pazita:-asiente varias veces- _

_sayuri: por que no existen mas endos en el mundo -con corazoncitos -_

_Todos:Justamente por que ahora saco ese lado ¬¬_

_honoka: deberiamos continuar -saca un tubo de colores y lo estalla sacando un monton de confetis- _

_todos: FELIZ NOVIASGO _

_aki: que hacen todos ustedes aqui_

_Pazita:Etto etto~_

_honoka: a decir verdad, lo veiamos venir hace mucho _

_Pazita: aja ^^_

_Endo: O.o NO SOY UN BEBE_

_honoka: nehhh -abraza a aki- bienvenida a la familia _

_Aki:Wiiiii_

_Pazita:Ahora si me alegro mucho que ya se quieran y todo uwu~_

_sayuri: si ,pero con todo el romance nos alargamos ,para terminar con ustedes tres habra un CONCURSO XPRESS DE RING RING RAJA_

_Pazita:-Le brillan los ojos- AAAAAH YO QUIERO HACER ESOOO_

_honoka: igual yooo _

_kazemaru: y que tal un concurso _

_Pazita:Yo quiero intentar, se sienten tan tan bien tocar el timbre irte corriendo como nunca y reirte del tonto que sale para afuera y mira para todos lados-con chispitas-_

_sayuri: brillante idea ,las presentadoras nos vamos por esta calle-señalando una ecera repleta de residencias - y ustedes por esa calle -señala la acera contraria -el ultimo en acabar sera esclavo del equipo ganador_

_Pazita:¡Kyah! entonces everyone go go go-con animos-_

_Walter:En sus marcas ,listos FUERA -dispara al cielo y le da a MINT BERRY CRUNCH (vease south park) ,todos salen corriendo-_

_los chicos: no quiero ser su esclavo ,el pobre fudo ,ya anda de cargador y eso que solo es esclavo de una _

_Endo:-feliz- ah~ solamente me interesa estar con mi Aki-chan~_

_goenji:- alando a endo- apurate si perdemos ,te hare enteramente responsbale_

_Endo:-mejillas sonrojadas-ah~ mi Aki..._

_honoka:-tocando timbres corriendo y riendo cual niño de primaria - AMO HACER ESTOOO_

_Pazita:-corriendo rapidamente y riendo al estilo kogure mientras toca timbres-hace tanto tiempo que no hacia esto ushishishi_

_sayuri:- disparando con balines a los timbres - vamos a ganar_

_Todos:No queremos ser esclavos asique no perderemos somos futbolistas comos más rapidos_

_kazemaru: me permito recordarles que van contra una caza recompenzas y franco tiradora una violinista amante del ring ring raja y una psicopata que no se de donde saca habilidades_

_Goenji:Lo sabemos ¬¬ ademas las violinistas tienen dedos rapidos una cazarecompesas tambien es dificil y una demonio _

_honoka: que no soy demonio -sigue tocando timbres-_

_Pazita:¡Entonces ganemos!-sigue tocando tiembres como loca y se rie de los "tontos que salen afuera a mirar para todos lados"-_

_goenji: no lo permitire -estilo super syajin- endo ,si perdemos ,le dire a aki que eres gay y estas con ella para disipar rumores asi que solo toca timbres muy rapido ok -agarra a endo y lo lanza por los aires-_

_Endo:waaaahhh-toca 1 tiembre con toda su cara sale un viejo horrible y lo persigue con una escoba- NOOO ESTÚPIDO GOENJI_

_las presentadoras: ganaremos ganaremos y nuevos esclavos tendremos _

_Pazita:¡Kyun!_

_Todos:NO, NO PERDEREMOS_

_-la competencia sigue reñida al final se levanta una humareda y el ganador es...LOS CHICOS-_

_goenji: GANAMOS GANAMOS_

_Pazita:Tururu~ he perdido que mal ú.ú _

_honoka: -baja la cabeza con desepcion- algo me da un mal presentimiento_

_sayuri: -enojada - por que ,nunca fallo ,como pudo ser_

_Pazita:Awww luego me hare una revancha con practica a ti Walter-le brillan los ojos estilo asesino-_

_sayuri: afff , que desepcion , doy asco _

_honoka: -notando que goenji la mira con maldad pura- habla de una vez shuya_

_Pazita:Esto me da bastante mala espina-nerviosa por Goenji en como mira a la presentadora-_

_honoka: tengo miedo kyun _

_Pazita:No te asustes kyu kyun~_

_Goenji:-risa malefica-_

_honoka: -temiendo por su vida- ni modo ,soy tu esclava goenji sama_

_Goenji:JUA JUA JUA_

_Pazita: -se esconde detras de Sayuri- Me da miedo este tipo_

_sayuri. pobre hermanita , almenos no te hara nada malo _

_Todos:Todo eso lo veremos aqui ahora en vivo y directo_

_goenji: no se si ponerte a lavar mi ropa a fregar el piso o a cargar mis maletas_

_honoka: - se imagina como una cenicienta y llora un poco - esta bien ,una apuesta es una apuesta_

_Goenji:jojojo ahora sigueme esclava_

_honoka: si amo - lo sigue desepcionada- _

_sayuri: momentito ,ENDO SE DEJO VER _

_Pazita:EH donde donde_

_honoka: es verdad , ese anciano lo vio_

_goenji: y que ,es mas te dije que podias hablar _

_Pazita:-gotita-_

_Endo:Hola~ que pasa -feliz más que nunca en la vida como "Hakuna Matata"-_

_honoka: segun las reglas ,si te dejas ver ,pierdes _

_fidio: esta cosa tiene reglas_

_Pazita:Bueno sí dice aqui en el contrato-le muestra la hoja-_

_goenji: USTEDES Y SUS CONTRATOS _

_honoka: quien te manda a firmar -le da un puñetazo a goenji- eso es por querer humillarme_

_Goenji:-tirado en el piso- ni siquiera me duro ni un condenado minuto..._

_honoka: eso es por pasado -le la una patada - y eso por malvado_

_Pazita:-cierra los ojos- dolera y mucho_

_honoka: - sigue pateando y lastimando a goenji mientras llora un poco - tonto malvado estupido animal abusivo _

_Walter: O.o no crees que te estas pasando_

_honoka.- mira con ojos rojos a walter- no -sigue cacheteando a goenji-_

_Walter:Ay dios mio es la reencarnación de un Henry y James enojados_

_sayuri: ahora si esta enojada de verdad, nunca hieras a alguien como ella en su orgullo _

_Pazita:Lo tendre en cuenta_

_Todos:-asustados a más no poder-_

_goenji: -adolorido y con los cachetes rojos e hinchados- por favor detente_

_honoka:- sigue llorando- NI LO SUEÑES_

_Pazita:Esto...es realmente su forma enojada al 100%_

_sayuri: si ,pero tu sabes es como un sayajin ,cada vez que lo saca ,a la siguiente se enoja mas _

_Pazita:hmmm...cuando se calma_

_sayuri: calmarse?_

_Pazita: Ok, eso es un no por ahora_

_sayuri: podria tardar horas ,eso depende de su animo_

_Pazita:uich Shuuya Goenji has cometido un error garrafal_

_goenji: y me lo dices ahora -sigue aguantando los golpes-_

_Pazita:Quien te obliga ser tan borde_

_honoka:-le da a goenji el golpe de gracia se arrodilla y rompe a llorar- estupido_

_Pazita: -se acerca a Honoka y la abraza-No te preocupes es un baka_

_sayuri. tienes mucha suerte ,eso solo ha pasado dos veses ,las otras ha durado dias _

_Pazita:Jum-molesta-La próxima vez que hagamos un reto no se pongan tan bordes VALE!_

_endo y fidio: y nosotros QUE HISIMOS_

_sayuri: dejaron que el baka le hiriera el orgullo_

_Pazita:El orgullo de una mujer es importante y Fidio no te metas esto es entre Shuuya-baka_

_goenji: me pueden llevar al medico -con la cara muy hinchada-_

_Pazita:¬¬ si vamos..-se lo lleva arrastrando como costal de papas con la cara en toda la arena eso significa; DOLOR DE CARA-_

_kazemaru: tu te enojas igual _

_sayuri: quisiera ,nehh solo ella es capaz de enojarse asi y de golpear asi ,casi le revienta los cachetes_

_Walter:Ni que lo digas pero ya saben nunca hieran el orgullo de una dama, a ellas se les tratan como un osito :v_

_sayuri: y aun mejor -saca una caja de pokis-_

_endo: no me parese buen momento para darle de comer _

_sayuri: no es para eso -sacude la caja un poco -_

_todos. como lo hisiste_

_sayuri: trauma infantil supongo ,la relaja -se come un poki-_

_Walter: Sa-chan yo tambien quiero pokis_

_sayuri: -le da pokis- hartate_

_Walter:Wiiiiii_

_endo: ahora que recuerdo Y MI PREMIO_

_Pazita:-Entra de golpe- ¡Hola! saluden a ~ -muestra un Goenji vendado a pies hasta cabeza que por cierto caminaba como un borracho-_

_honoka: creo que volvi propasarme ,verdad_

_Pazita:No, es que se quejo tanto me arte y lo vende así-sonrie-_

_honoka: ya veo ,bueno vengan los premios ,satoru ,SUEÑA QUE TE VOY A DAR EL TUYO PRIMERO_

_Endo: Por que primaaa_

_honoka: por que a no me defendiste de shuya baka y b el tuyo es el mas especial_

_Endo:Gomen Primaaaa es que en ese momento estaba en el mundo de Hakuna Matata-hace the Mugen Hand y emm tira a Goenji es decir rodando y hacia quejidos-_

_Goenji:hmhmhmmhm (Traduccion:ENDO MALDITO TRAIDOR)_

_honoka: igual , fidio ,tu premio ,ten - le muestra una camiseta autografiada por la seleccion profesional italiana- fue una odisea pero ,que la disfrutes_

_Fidio:grazie sono molto felice_

_Endo:Entonces si mi premio es especial cuanto debo esperar prima_

_Pazita:Todo depende_

_honoka: un buen rato, no se si darle premio o golpearlo mas -mira a goenji de forma asesina-_

_Goenji:hmhmhmhm (Traduccion:No lo hagas ya estare en el museo para hacer Shuuya Goenji la momia torturada)_

_honoka: nunca habia oido a alguien pedir que lo golepara mas_

_Pazita:-gotita- Prosigamos_

_honoka: en fin ,tu premio -le tira unos tacos nuevos - no se si podras usarlos ,pero bueno_

_Pazita:¿eh? _

_honoka: que ,tampoco es que valla a desperdiciarlos ,este tiene pies de elefante-señala la firma de el niño torres - valoralos, tampoco fueron baratos_

_Goenji:hmhmhmmh (Traduccion:Lindo detalle gracias y...CUANDO RAYOS ME SACARAN LAS VENDAS)_

_honoka.-lo desamarra como trompo- listo ,feliz_

_Goenji:-espirales en los ojos- si_

_Pazita:La proxima vez te dare un pegote especial para la boca si te quejas mucho _

_endo: AHORA YO AHORA YO_

_honoka: es que no se si tu regalo ya llego _

_Pazita: -mira su reloj- creo que falta_

_endo: QUE ES QUE ES_

_sayuri: algo que nos va a dejar en quiebra_

_Pazita:haaaai-levanta su brazo energeticamente-_

_fubuki: de que rayos hablan_

_Pazita:Algo que lo sabras después-lo fulmina con la mirada-_

_fubuki: yo hablaba de los regalos -hace puchero - y por que a mi no me dan_

_Pazita:Tu no participaste en nada, de seguro en donde andabas y estaba hablando del regalo (para los que no entendieron "Algo de lo que sabras después" estaba refiriendose del regalo)_

_honoka: si etto ,en fin , te duele -le pellizca livianamente una mejilla a goenji-_

_Goenji:AUCH duele dios_

_Pazita:Ahora que lo recuerdo...el viejo ese dijo que no tenia que hacer movimientos bruscos o empeoraria más_

_Goenji:Es doctor_

_Pazita:¡AER QUIEN TE LLEVOSH! (Para los que conocen el Club de la Comedia Saben =D)_

_honoka: no peleen , despues de todo ,creo que si se me fue la mano-se soba a la cabeza-_

_Pazita:Yo no peleo (-w-) mi decir_

_goenji: una cosa es que se te valla la mano ,pero casi me matas _

_honoka: gomen ,pero hotaru tomo control de mi tehehe_

_Pazita:¿Hotaru?-muchos signos de ?-_

_sayuri: hotaru es el nombre que le pusimos a la honoka malvada ,por que bueno ,esa ya no es honoka_

_Pazita:hmmmm okis entiendo creo que esa parte enseñara muchas cosas que podría aprender_

_Walter:No le enseñen nada se podría poner muy muy malvada de lo que es cuando se enoja_

_Pazita:Mejor le continuamos_

_honoka: naci asi que puedo hacer_

_aki: es hereditrario_

_honoka. nehhh no creo_

_Pazita:bwww no soy tan mala hasta cuando me enojo ú.ú_

_honoka: es lo de menos , sigues siendo buena chica la mayoria del tiempo _

_Pazita:Bueno si -3- _

_goenji: pregunta ,como consiguieron esto _

_sayuri: nos fuimos de tour por europa para que los firmaran _

_todos: enserio !_

_honoka: nehh no hubo tiempo , tuvimos que negociar en internet _

_Pazita: Pero la motivacion cuenta ¿no?_

_Todos: Si~_

_endo: vamos aki ,ya es hora de nuestra primera cita _

_honoka: -soltando una cuerda y dejando caer frente a endo a fuburra vestida de novia- el momento perfecto_

_Pazita:¡MIS OJOS SE ESCUESEEEN!_

_endo: MALDICIOOON MI PEOR PRESADILLA_

_sayuri: listo ,calmate ,no se va a casar con tigo ,nunca lo permitiriamos , gracias por participar_

_Pazita:Entonces por que RATAS esta vestida asi_

_honoka: broma pesada ,nada mas , sigue siendo mi primo ademas tengo conciencia ,no podria hacerle eso a satoru_

_Endo:Gracias primita ehm ya puedo irme a mi cita con mi Aki_

_aki: cuando dije que si seria tu novia_

_todos: -con las mandibulas hasta el piso- COMOOO_

_endo: casi me olvido -se arrodilla como para pedir matrimonio- aki ,me harias el chico mas feliz del mundo si me dijeras que si seras mi novia ,y ni mil copas mundo podrian superar esa felicidad_

_Aki:-Sonrojada y feliz-Ahora sí vamos mi Endo_

_honoka: satoru es muy romantico ,que lastima que no hay otro -suspira-_

_Pazita: Sí ú.ú el lo es cuando quiere un lado desconocido, ahora conocido y ahora tendremos que esperar un chico asi hono-chan_

_sayuri: aja ,de aqui a que lo haya _

_honoka: sep , sera duro _

_Pazita:Y tendremos que esperar mucho_

_kazemaru fubuki y un recien llegado del spa atsuya: -haciendo circulitos en el piso y con nubes de tormenta-_

_Pazita:Que les pasa a estos _

_sayuri: pss no se ,lo que me recuerda , hay algo que debemos hacer -mira a honoka y pazita-_

_las 3: por kozue_

_Pazita:haaaaiii~ ¡empecemos!_

_-las 3 van a la playa donde tsunami y toko pasean en barco -_

_Pazita:Esto sera divertido-mirada maligna y diabolica-_

_sayuri: haii -las 3 se suben al barco (no pregunten como)-_

_Chibiyuneko~ dice:_

_Pazita:Empecemos el plan_

_-Toko y Tsunami estaban hablando de...cosas triviales xD estaban apunto... apuntito de darse un beso-_

_honoka: -gritando- regalo tabla de surf profesional!_

_Tsunami:-la tira al piso- DONDE DONDE_

_toko:ESTA YA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ JOSUUKE_

_Tsunami:ups perdon Toko jejeje-rie nervioso-_

_toko: vas a tener que compensarmelo-se para en el barandal-_

_Tsunami:Espera que...ó.ó?_

_toko: si seras tonto,tu solo sostenme -extiende los brazos- el mar se siente tan fresco y limpio _

_-el sol esta en pelo atardecer cuando, nuestras adoradas chicas gritaron tsunami a todo pulmon ,no solo desconcentrando al pelirosa y haciendo que dejara caer a toko al mar sino causando conmocion en el barco-_

_Pazita:tejejejeje-risa más diabolica O.o-_

_honoka: no niego que hacen linda pareja _

_Pazita:¡Haai! que sigue amigas mias owo~_

_-Viene una Toko toda empapada y echa una furia-_

_Toko: POR QUE HICIERON ESO!_

_honoka: gomen ,pero es que , tu sabes ,todo por hacer feliz la audiencia ,puedo compensarte con algo_

_Toko:¬¬ Y CON QUE_

_honoka: tu pide ,comida ropa peliculas ,lo que sea_

_Toko:Bueno...quiero la película nueva de terror =D la más nueva_

_honoka: esta bien -saca su ranita alcancia- ten-le da un billete- guarda el cambio_

_Toko:Gracias y perdonadas- se va-_

_honoka: que sencillo_

_Pazita:Aja creia que nos daria una riña_

_Tsunami:Ustedes que hacen aqui ó.ó?_

_honoka. n-nada_

_Pazita:¡Yo vine haber la comida de aqui!-actua felicidad-_

_sayuri: a... ver delfines?_

_Tsunami:Ahh bueno, si ven a un tipo que vende tabla de Surfs llamenme-hacia forma de telefono-_

_honoka: entendido-hace saludo militar-_

_sayuri: sigue la broma a el entrenador_

_Pazita:-rie al estilo Rin kagamine de "Aku no Musume"-¡Vamos!_

_honoka: listo hay que reunirlos a todos todos_

_Pazita:-grita a todo pulmón-VENGAN TODOS AHORA_

_todos: SI SEÑORA-con miedo-_

_sayuri: diganme algo , tachi_

_Tachimukai: ¿si? pasa algo Sa-chan_

_sayuri: dime ,no fuiste tu el que siempre quizo golpear al señor kudo_

_Tachimukai:-mirada maligna pero a la vez tierna-SIIII PUEDO HACERLO_

_las 3: todos lo haran_

_honoka: -saca pintura en aerosol maquillaje de payaso plumones espuma de afietar plucas sera depilatoria entre otras cosas- escojan sus armas_

_Tachimukai:Yo quiero el maquillaje-sonrisa malvada-_

_honoka: das algo de miedo,y ustedes, sin miedo ,le dimos valeriana poara dormir a mil elefantes_

_Todos:Bueno_

_Tachimukai:-cara tierna-T-t- te doy miedo eso lo aprendi de ti ú.ú_

_honoka: de mi no de hotaru ,pero en fin-toma la cera de depilar- esta no me la pierdo_

_Pazita:Yo tampoco-toma cualquier cosa- siempre quise hacer esto_

_/ en una cabañita de playa /_

_endo: ronca como morsa_

_honoka: pues que esperabas _

_Pazita:Es un hombre que soporta pero tambien es ventaja jijiji ahora mi venganza-le brillan los ojos como asesino-_

_fubuki: no se donde comenzar_

_honoka: es como ver una confiteria donde puedes comer todo ,no sabes donde iniciar_

_Fubuki:No dime tu_

_sayuri: que dramaticos-poniendo crema de afeitar un las manos del entrenador_

_Pazita:-Le dibuja muchos garabatos en la cara- jijiji_

_tachimukai: -poniendole pestañas postizas y "soy un ogro estupido en la frente- se siente tan liberador_

_Pazita:¡Ni que lo digas! Tachi-chan me gusta ese lado-lo abraza y le desordena el pelo-_

_zuzuno: no es personal ni lo conosco ,pero igual- le pone lapiz labial de forma exagerada-_

_Nagumo:-le empieza a poner sombra en los ojos y entre otras pinturas- perfecto jejeje_

_honoka: -le pone cera en los vellos de la nuca- le dolera a horrores_

_Pazita:-risita-_

_endo: esto es por mirarme rayado todo el tiempo- le pone unas plumas y meil en el cabello-_

_Pazita:jojojo muy bien_

_fubuki: ya se donde iniciar-le pone crema de afeitar en los zapatos y los ata juntos-_

_Pazita:-cara felina-_

_atsuya: por dejar que mi hermano se lesionara -pone un huevo en su cuello-_

_kazemaru: esto no es lo mio _

_Pazita:Vamos Kaze-chan alguna vez no has sentido ¿odio,repulsion? y falta agregar algo hay Atsuya-Ademas de huevos pone crema en el cuello en los dos lados-_

_sayuri: vamos ayudame con sus uñas-le muestra un paquete de unas postizas y esmaltes de colores chiyones-_

_Kazemaru:-mira a Sayuri luego a todos-Bah, seguire la corriente_

_honoka: quien me ayuda copn el vestido -saca un vestido horroroso de flores cafes -_

_aprhodi: ya me preguntaba para que compraste esa cosa_

_Pazita:Esto es muy vital jejeje_

_-embutieron al tipo en el vestido-_

_fudo: falta algo ,algo importante_

_honoka: peluca ,tengo de payaso de rastas o explosión de goma de mascar rosa_

_Pazita: Ponle la de explosión de goma de mascar rosa_

_honoka : ok -se la pone - se va a morir cuando se vea_

_Pazita:jiji, como se sienten minna_

_todos: de lo mejor_

_Pazita:Me alegro-sonrisa maligna- alguna vez nuevamente lo haremos tejejeje_

_goenji: esto es por hacerme entrenar en el barro- pone un par de baldes con lodo en el suelo justo frente a sus pies -_

_Pazita:Bien hecho_

_honoka: y el toque final -muestra un monton de plumas - adivinan_

_Las presentadoras y los chicos:¿Que crees? echarselas encima jeje_

_honoka: quisiera, observen a la maestra- pone las plumas portodo su cuerpo como lo preveeron pero ademas le engancha algunas de la boca las orejas y deja algunas mas para que le caigan de sorpresa- listo_

_Las presentadoras y chicos:jejeje -rien bajito pero diabolicamente-_

_Pazita:Este tiene sueño de morza_

_honoka: ok todos afuera ,accionaremos el plan_

_Todos:-ya afuera- ¿que plan?_

_Pazita:Un especial owo~_

_Todos: ó.ó?_

_honoka: pues que creian que hivamos a dejarlos sin ver la reaccion _

_endo: pero nos matara si nos ve aqui_

_sayuri: todo previsto joven endo ,hay camaras y vamos a verlo desde la comodidad de lovy del hotel_

_Pazita:-asiente- ademas como dejar estropear un maravilloso plan como para que nos encuentren_

_sayuri: haii-acabando con el grafitti (sobre una lona ) de eres el ser mas odioso de la tierra va con todo el cariño que te tenemos- vamos vamos_

_Pazita:hehehe_

_Todos: ok ahora nos vamos_

_/en el lovy del hotel/_

_walter:-enciende la tele- quien quiere hacer los honores-muestra un boton rojo-_

_Pazita:¡ME ME ME!-puchero-_

_honoka: todo tuyo-le tiende el boton y se ubica frente a la pantalla como un niño viendo caricaturas-_

_Pazita:-apreta el botón- jijiji_

_-suena un potente clackson cercano a la oreja del entrenador el cual al sentir algo raro el en rostro se lo toca y se llena de crema de afeitar ,levanta la cabeza y el huevo estalla llenandolo de clara ,trata de levantarse y se tropiesa por los zapatos atados ,su rostro cae en el lodo que tumbo del balde ,se levanta y se ve al espejo como el peor de los esperpentos mezcla de lady agaga gloria trev y la tigresa y una anciana con pelo rosa ,y obvio ve el divino grafitti en la lona colgada de la pared-_

_Pazita:-revolcada de la risa-La cara que puso me hace mucha gracia Sweet revenge,ne Tachi-chan?_

_tachimukai: -que no puede de la risa- NO PUEDES PONERLE PRECIO A ESO _

_honoka: la madre de las bromas ,ahora puedo morir en paz_

_Pazita:Tehehehe ahora tenemos otro bambino abordo de nuestro barquito de venganzas-refiriendose a Tachimukai-_

_honoka: y asi concluimos por hoy , esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado ,nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo_

_sayuri: con las locuras que faltan y las que vendran_

_Pazita:¡Yes! Esperamos que manden más sus yo nunca he y cada vez que lean este fic ¡Tachimukai tendra ideas más malignas!_

_tachimukai: minna ,sayonara , las quieroo_

_honoka: y cada vez que mandan un review le dan a atsuya una partesita de fuerza vital ,pronto lo reviviremos_

_sayuri: inazuma no nos pertenese solo nos gusta molestarlos minna ,cuando sea nuestro tsunami se atacara de zanahorias_

_Pazita: Si~ y tambien pueden pedir sus pedidos yaois no se angustien ne?_

_honoka: como pazi se paso al lado yaoi ,cumpliremos con todo lo que nos manden -vestida de beisbolista y hondeando un bate-_

_Pazita:hmm si no se como vino pero quizas tenga una mente yaoista mezcla de Fujoshi lo que sea ¡Veannos! _

_Los Presentadores:¡En el mismo fic y en el mismo súper capitulo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper once no nos pertenece ni Silent Hill**

**PD:Gracias por esperar tanto**

**PD de la PD: Creacion por hono-chan y por mí

* * *

**

**/en el pasillo donde están las habitaciones de todos los jugadores/**

**-las aves cantan ,el viento sopla, y sayuri tiene UNA TROMPETA Y UN AMPLIFICADOR-**

**sayuri:-tocando la trompeta al estilo militar con el amplificador a lo máximo- WAKE UP!**

**Todos: -despiertan de golpe y regañan a sayuri-PERO QUE CONDENADOS RAYOS TE PASA**

**sayuri: -sonriendo y riéndose- n-nada , es que ya me acostumbre a estar de despertador**

**Pazita:-tarareando cosas sin sentido-¿ya están?**

**honoka:-con las peores ojeras desde fausto octavo y aun en pijamas- ya están todos aquí**

**Pazita: DUH no eres muy madrugadora**

**honoka: -suspirando- no es eso, como no traje a shiro kuma ,me abrase a sayuri y me golpeo la mitad de la noche, la otra mitad la pase desinfectándome las heridas**

**Pazita:Uhh...dolor...a la próxima traeremos a shiro kuma ¿vale?**

**honoka: o al menos algo que se deje abrazar sin medio matarme**

**sayuri: sabes que no me gusta que me abrasen mientras duermo**

**honoka: Y YA POR ESO ME TIENES QUE AGARRAR A GOLPASOS**

**Pazita:No discutan...que todavía los chicos de Inozuma no despiertan bien**

**los chicos: -algunos dormidos en el piso otros recargados en la pared- si**

**Pazita: -suspira- se que no es lindo despertar así pero ¡trabajo es trabajo!**

**los inazuma: es su trabajo NO EL NUESTRO**

**honoka: tengo una muñeca vestida de- se duerme y cae al piso-**

**Pazita:-la toquetea con un palo no sirve- nehh...hono-chan tengo Daifuku~**

**honoka: -mientras duerme- daifuku ,yo quiero-trata de agarrar el aire**

**todos: y pensábamos que endo era perezoso**

**Endo:No manchen ¬¬**

**Pazita: Solo despierta bien y te doy ó.ó**

**endo: MI PREMIOOOO**

**Pazita:¿Que? ¿ah? que premio**

**endo: MI PREMIO ,no me lo dieron anoche y no puedo esperar mas **

**Pazita:-recuerda- ¡Ah! eso pues todavía no llega ^^**

**endo: entonces no lo hare**

**sayuri: tengo la solución-saca un baldado de agua helada y se la tira a los que siguen dormidos- DESPIERTEN**

**Todos:AHHHHHHH FRIAAAA**

**honoka: -despertando de lo mas normal ,pero mas mojada que la misma agua- lo necesitaba **

**Pazita:Que bien ^^ **

**Walter:¡Ohayou!-Sigue en pijama-**

**Todos:¬¬**

**sayuri: -colgándose de la espalda de walter- por fin despiertas, toque tu puerta casi media hora**

**Walter: Perdón es que me fui a dormir tarde~**

**honoka:mira a quien se lo dices**

**sayuri: pero no te enojes**

**honoka:-relajadísima-no estoy enojada **

**Pazita:-rascándose un ojo- -_- vamos que estar con los chicos me pegan el sueño-bosteza-**

**los chicos: NO VAMOS A SALIR EN PIJAMA**

**honoka:-gritando y muy enojada- pues vístanse**

**Todos:Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS USTEDES ESTAN AQUI**

**honoka:-triste- cuando dije que se tenían que cambiar frente a nosotras TONTOS**

**Pazita:No necesitan por qué gritar ya nos íbamos ni que fuéramos tan...pervertidas-hace circulitos en el piso- soy sensible ú.ú**

**honoka: tengo cara de querer verlos cambiándose **

**Todos:-Asienten-**

**Pazita:¬¬**

**Honoka:- rojísima- no es para tanto**

**Pazita:Neh, mejor vámonos-los mira enojada-**

**sayuri:-arrastrando a honoka que se volvió a dormir- haber si dejan de llorar**

**Todos:ALELUYA**

**-Luego de unos ratos que los chicos se vistieran-**

**honoka:-ya vestida y tomando café- ya les paso la lloriqueadera -ase la pose del mayordomo de kuroshitsuji(el chibi)**

**Todos: Si ¬¬**

**Pazita:Que bien...-los fulmina con la mirada a todos-**

**sayuri: a petición de las fans ,mas específicamente de nuestra fan Number 2 sumomo **

**Pazita:¡Nos han donado!**

**honoka: una maquina de baile electrónico, un tapete de dance ,como prefieran llamarlo**

**Pazita: O como yo le digo DDR o Dance Dance Revolution-le brillan los ojos-**

**Todos: Si lo que sea ¬_¬**

**Pazita:Max si tu vicioso ven acá ¡AHORA!**

**max: wiiiiii, sumomo san rulea ,amo este juego **

**Pazita:Bien...ya que nos regalo esto...dale un graaan saludo**

**max: espero verte pronto ,te extraño ,me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ,te debo una -manda un beso ( no no uno afeminado)-**

**Pazita:Bien...-brilla y estrellitas-quiero probarlo ya~**

**honoka: como yo soy pésima en eso del ddr ,van max paz... y fubuki**

**Pazita:YAAAYYY!-salta con alegría y abraza a todos-JUGUEMOS,JUGUEMOS**

**Fubuki:Y por que yo**

**honoka:-abrazando a fubuki y a punto de volverse a dormir- porfa ,por mi -se duerme de nuevo-**

**Fubuki:Bueno...**

**Pazita:Entonces empecemos yaaa-con ánimos como Endo-**

**Max:wiwiwiiwi**

**fubuki: me siento mega normal **

**honoka: chu, solo baila -sigue abrazada a fubuki-**

**Fubuki:-Con rubor en sus mejillas-bien..**

**sayuri: -se echa a honoka al hombro-no hay reglas es estilo libre y van a bailar **

**Pazita:Tehehehe~**

**-suena levan polka-**

**max: mi archi enemiga**

**Pazita: Solo agarra ritmo y ya**

**fubuki: que penoso**

**Pazita:¿Por que?**

**fubuki: además de lo obvio**

**honoka: esclavo ,tráeme un mokka doble con 2 de azúcar, rapidito**

**Fudou: Si ama...**

**honoka: tu no ,goenji**

**Goenji: Si mi ama ¬¬**

**honoka: y de buena gana si no quieres que me enoje de nuevo**

**Goenji:Bien~**

**sayuri: empecemos, es obvio como se gana**

**-Los chicos empezaron a bailar Max era casi como un pro y Fubuki a cada rato se caía o hacia puros miss dejándolo como penoso, y bueno a Pazita no le costaba nada una que otra vez fallaba pero lo hacía bien y Max a cada rato se ponía más feliz de volver a jugar DDR y Fubuki odiándolo por dejarlo en vergüenza-**

**honoka:-tomándose su cuarto café de la mañana- muy bien paz ,eres una crack ,lo mismo mat ,odio decir esto ,pero das asco shiro**

**Fubuki:Ahm se**

**Max:WIIII**

**Pazita:Me gustaría hacer otra ronda pero ya no dan para más**

**todos: eso significa que-temblando cual gelatina-**

**honoka: vamos a desayunar**

**Todos: -suspiran aliviados-**

**Pazita:EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR SE QUEDA SIN COMER-se echa a correr-**

**honoka:-corriendo a máxima velocidad-**

**todos: cuando tienen hambre dan miedo**

**Pazita:No manches, tengo hambre pero igual ¡muevan esas piernas!**

**sayuri:-empujando a quien se le cruce- ONIGIRII**

**Pazita:TAIYAKIII ONIGIRI CURRY**

**honoka:-aun mas emocionada- CAFEEE**

**Pazita:¡Comida!**

**Walter:Y desayuno *¬***

**fubuki: bebes demasiado café **

**Pazita:Que tiene de malo**

**kazemaru: van como 6 tazas, no creo que pueda dormirse después **

**honoka: -dormida sobre la mesa- minna de egaita seishun wa**

**Pazita:Eso pasa si no toma café**

**sayuri: eso pasa todo el tiempo-le echa un hielo entre la blusa-**

**Pazita:Estoy agradeciendo eternamente que me echen de la cama temprano**

**honoka:- sacándose el hielo ,y de nuevo como si nada-a comer-se come unos panqueques a velocidad luz-**

**Pazita:Taiyaki~-empieza a comer como gato-**

**tsunami:-encantado con un pastel-sabe delicioso**

**sayuri: gracias ,es mi pastel de zanahoria**

**tsunami: ahh de zanahoria -reaccionando- DE ZANAHORIA ,ODIO LAS ZANAHORIAS**

**Pazita:¡Come!-le incrusta toda la cuchara que tenia por hay en la boca-**

**toko: no le des ,no le gusta**

**Pazita:-la fulmina con la mirada-¿acaso crees que vamos a desperdiciar comida? LO SABIAS**

**toko: -muy muy muy asustada-n-no**

**Pazita:Entonces ¬¬ no podemos desperdiciar comida...hay gente que ni siquiera puede comer lo que comemos ahora agradezcan que tienen un techo y comida **

**todos:gracias kami **

**honoka:-tratando de tomar algo de un plato en el que solían haber unas bolitas de color rosa- de nuevo**

**Pazita:-empieza a buscar el curry- no hay curry...**

**sayuri: -va por su 5 onigiri-tampoco quedan onigiris **

**Pazita:Ni si quiera he tocado el curry quien se lo comió...**

**honoka:-en un rincón- mis ichigo dangos, por que nunca me dejan comerlos **

**Pazita:-haciendo circulitos-no he podido comer curry**

**sayuri:mis onigiris-se enoja- quien se los comió **

**Todos: O.o**

**Pazita:Quien se comió el plato de curry**

**honoka: dango dango ichigo dango ,quiero uno cuando menos **

**Todos:Y si no los tienen..que nos harán**

**sayuri: de veritas quieren saber**

**Todos:N-no...**

**Pazita:Beh...bueno...Walter es el que tiene más suerte pudo comer todo lo que queria**

**walter:-relleno-seh**

**Pazita: Suertudo...-suspira- a la próxima comeré curry-pose de victoria-**

**-después de desayunar-**

**honoka:-cabizbaja-nunca me dejan comer mis ichigo dango**

**Pazita:No pude comer curry pero bueno...**

**zuzuno: ichigo dsngo eran las cositas rosadas**

**honoka: hai **

**zuzuno: Pues yo me las comí...**

**honoka: te voy a matar- endemoniada a mas no poder-**

**zuzuno: Eh...no...no lo hagas...-se esconde detrás de Nagumo-**

**honoka: me toma horas prepararlas y nunca puedo comer ni una **

**Nagumo:-asustado-**

**zuzuno:No, no me mates es que a mi también me gustan**

**honoka: tienes suerte de ser tan tierno**

**zuzuno: -suspira aliviado-**

**honoka: pero aun así ,me la debes**

**zuzuno:Bueno u.ú**

**Walter:Bueno continuemos~**

**honoka: necesito aquí a shiro a mido y a hiro**

**-Los nombrados vienen rápido-**

**Pazita:Cuanta rapidez**

**honoka: bien, ustedes constituyen la ronda 2 **

**Fubuki Hiroto y Midorikawa:haaai**

**Pazita: ¡Okay! vengan las preguntas**

**honoka: yo nunca he ,tenido la foto de alguien bajo la almohada**

**-Los nombrados se miran unos a otros absteniéndose a beber o no-**

**honoka: rápido**

**Midorikawa:*glup* yo..**

**honoka: de alguien no de algo**

**Midorikawa:Etto etto de la chica de la heladería**

**honoka: ella de veritas que te gusta**

**Midorikawa: Si aun que me rechace continuamente yo la amo-llora a cascaditas-**

**las fans: awww**

**Pazita:Eso fue muy dulce...T.T**

**midorikawa: es que ella es muy dulce**

**Pazita:Ya veo el por que...**

**Walter:Cuantas veces te ha rechazado ya**

**midorikawa: una por cada sabor de helado existente**

**Walter:-lo toma de los hombros-No te rindas, el esfuerzo lo hace todo**

**honoka: y tener una cucharilla de helado a la mano ayuda**

**Midorikawa:Gracias T-T**

**Pazita:Bueno ¿que tal si continuamos?**

**honoka: ven ,esto no será bonito-lo lleva a una rueda de prensa- gomen, pensé que iba a ser hiro o shiro**

**Midorikawa:¿eh?**

**reportero: algo que decir ,que piensa de que su peinado alíen pareciera un cono ,es verdad que usted aprueba que se lo relacione románticamente con diam , alguna vez se ha sentido demasiado lleno**

**Midorikawa:CUANDO MI PEINADO SE PARECE A UN HELADO ¡Y CUANDO TENGO RELACIONES CON DIAM! y sobre estar lleno no nunca soy un saco roto-lo dice tranquilamente-**

**Midorikawa:Y déjeme decirme no quiero estar con Diam prefiero más que me emparejen con Hiroto-lo dice con furia-**

**fudo: LO SABIA LO SABIA LO SABIA**

**Midorikawa:¿que sabias? yo lo digo por que somos mejores amigos-victory pose-**

**honoka: -con una ilusión yaoi recién rota - aff, venga la sesión de fotos **

**-aparéese un montón de fans y le toman fotos como locas **

**Midorikawa:bueno, eso no fue tan malo...**

**-le pones traje tras traje tras traje-**

**Midorikawa:YA NO ES UNA TORTURA**

**fans: te vez muy lindooo**

**Pazita: Procuren que no se les tire encima**

**sayuri y walter: - vestidos como los sp fitsers- entendido**

**Pazita:¿De donde sacaron los trajes? se ven geniales**

**honoka: nuestro donante siempre anda pendiente**

**Pazita:hmmm hay que darle las gracias**

**-después de que fotografiaran a midorikawa y lo metieran en 200 calendarios**

**midorikawa: maldición**

**Pazita: Duh...**

**Walter:Esta shockeada que Midorikawa ya salga en 200 calendarios en tan solo un día**

**honoka: -viene con un calendario- ni para que te muestro ,quedaste divino**

**Midorikawa: Si, si...-se va a sentar en la arena- déjenme aquí un ratito**

**Pazita:-volviendo del shock- bien continuemos...**

**honoka: yo nunca me he aprendido una coreo**

**-Hiroto no bebe-**

**Pazita:Que coreo**

**hiroto: shojos ,de scandal -se sonroja-**

**Pazita:¡Geeeniaaal! ¿puedes bailarla?**

**hiroto: NI DE CHISTE**

**honoka: per favore **

**Hiroto:hmmm no**

**honoka:-abrazándolo y rogando como niña pequeña-porfiss por mi hiro chan porfa porfa**

**Hiroto:Cheez...ok**

**Pazita: Okay baile**

**honoka: si quieres puedes usar pantalones **

**Hiroto:Bueno opcional **

**-hiroto sale usando un uniforme de verano (muy sexy por cierto ) las presentadoras ponen la música y ,llego la hora de la humillación ,pero a hiroto aparentemente le gusta ya que incluso comienza a cantar sin que se lo pidan -**

**honoka: -sorprendida- si que te gusta esa canción**

**hiroto: nada mas poquito**

**Pazita:Tehehehe~ bailas bien**

**fubuki:-riendo-bastante bien**

**Pazita:Tu no te rías que no sabes ni bailar DDR**

**honoka: maravilloso ,deberías ser profesional, espero que algun dia me enseñes a bailar **

**Hiroto:Bueno...**

**Pazita:¡Let´s go!**

**Walter:Yo nunca he insultado a alguien mentalmente~**

**sayuri: nosotras ,no contamos ,verdad**

**Pazita: Desgraciadamente, no...**

**-fubuki no bebe-**

**honoka: hay que ver que los mas santicos caen primero**

**Pazita:Tehehehe**

**Fubuki:Bueno...lo que tengo que decir...es que-se aclara la garganta-ESTABA ACABANDO MI HERMOSA PACIENCIA CON SUS GRITOS**

**honoka: aja, hermosa ,paciencia ,gritos ,atsuya verdad**

**Atsuya:¿eh? si lo hizo de verdad era el de historia que por cierto ame las caras que ponía-ríe a carcajadas-**

**honoka: tienes fotos**

**Atsuya:Esa pregunta ofende...-se las pasa-**

**honoka:-las mira y las re mira- i-n-c-r-e-i-b-l-e**

**Atsuya:Lo ves...**

**honoka:-muriendo de risa-tienes peor cara que mi profe de física -sigue riendo**

**Fubuki:¿Cuando ratas las sacaste?**

**Atsuya:Cuando ni siquiera te dabas cuenta-ríe-**

**Pazita:Esto es...¡EPICO!**

**sayuri:-acompañando las risas-tenes cara de constipado**

**Pazita: -se sostiene el estomago apenas-esto merece ser publicado en la pagina ¿no creen?**

**honoka:-limpiándose las manos y guardando la laptop- siempre dos pasos delante ,para verlas visiten, fubukiridiculisado,es**

**Fubuki:-rojo de la vergüenza-me las vas a pagar Atsuya...**

**atsuya: yo que ,fue hell girl la que las subió**

**Pazita:tehehe memorable siempre sera~**

**Walter:Ni lo digas...**

**Pazita:Bueno siguiente pregunta...¿ready?**

**sayuri: yo nunca he, dibujado a alguien**

**-Midorikawa no bebe-**

**honoka: la chica de los helados**

**Midorikawa:No...ustedes**

**honoka: de verdad, no me están matando verdad**

**Midorikawa:¡QUE NO!**

**Pazita:¿Por que no muestras el dibujo?**

**hiroto: si midorikawa por que no -hablando entre dientes-**

**Midorikawa:Bueno...-lo rebusca entre tantas cosas-**

**Midorikawa:Acá esta...-Muestra el dibujo aun que aun no terminado Honoka salía con un Dango en mano y en la otra una cámara sonriendo, Sayuri siempre con sus pistolas con una expresión perversa y Pazita con nada, solamente miraba normalmente y Walter con carita de ^w^ con un helado en mano-**

**honoka: quedamos divinas ,te amo-abraza a midorikawa-**

**Midorikawa:Gracias demore mucho...**

**Todos: O.ó**

**Hiroto:-en shock- desde cuando dibujas bien**

**Midorikawa: Desde que no me has visto dibujar**

**honoka: me lo puedo quedar **

**Midorikawa:¡Claro! aun que aun me faltan cosas...**

**honoka: quede tan bonita ,eres casi un photoshop**

**Midorikawa:¡Gracias!-la abraza-**

**sayuri: no la abrases tanto ,te toca penitencia **

**Midorikawa:¿eh? de nuevo-pone carita chibi-**

**sayuri: eso no funciona con migo y si de nuevo quieres tu premio o no**

**Midorikawa: no, no lo hacia para saltarme es mi expresión pero bueno...lo haré de nuevo**

**honoka: -sacando un traje de lápiz gigante .debes dibujar con tu cabeza**

**Midorikawa:Bueno...-se pone el traje-**

**-midorikawa trata de dibujar con la cabeza sobre un lienzo puesto en el techo-**

**todos:-con cara de que demonios- IMPOSIBLE**

**Midorikawa:Jajajaja es que mi ser geniaal**

**Pazita: -pulgar levantado-claro**

**Midorikawa:Ahora puedo quitarme el traje de lápiz**

**honoka: ok ,te queda lindo igual**

**sayuri: de verdad me veo así **

**Midorikawa:Gomen...aun no soy bueno dibujando ._.**

**sayuri: luzco como un ángel -refiriéndose a las alas -**

**Midorikawa:-rubor en sus mejillas- gracias**

**Walter:Y tengo heladooo wiii~**

**kazemaru: y por que los dibujaste juntos **

**Midorikawa: Es que siempre están juntos ¿hay algo malo en eso?**

**Kazemaru:Errr..no-juega con sus dedos-**

**Midorikawa: Pensé que había echo mal ó.ó**

**Goenji:Y por qué las dibujaste bien ¬¬**

**Midorikawa: Por qué me da la gana y ustedes las tratan mal ¬_¬**

**honoka: por eso queremos y consentimos a mido chan-lo abraza de forma maternal**

**Pazita:Mido es muy bueno T-T**

**Todos:Que quieres que hagamos nos hacen humillarnos**

**honoka: solo por que es nuestro trabajo mido tachi y ange lo entienden**

**Midorikawa Tachimukai y Angelo:¡Yeah!**

**Pazita:^^ ellos si entienden**

**todos: típico ,los consentidos**

**Pazita:Entonces...¿quien quiere que consienta?**

**honoka: haii haii **

**Todos:hmmm**

**Pazita:Vamos decídanse puedo yo también consentir :v**

**atsuya: yo yo yo**

**Pazita:Bueno ven**

**atsuya: wiiiiii-va-**

**Pazita:-gotita- Entonces que quieres owo**

**Pazita:Bueh, después te vengo a consentir perdería tiempo tenemos que continuar~**

**atsuya: típico ,como política ,solo promesas**

**Pazita:neh...no me hagas eso T.T**

**Pazita:No soy política, y si cumplo mis promesas ¬¬**

**Walter:No perdamos el tiempo en discusiones sigamos en que ibamos**

**honoka: esta bien ,siguiente ,ahora es un reto ,bailaran Over soul,ok -trata de dormirse-**

**Pazita:No te duermas...**

**sayuri:-tocando trompeta en su oído-**

**honoka: YA YA DESPERTE **

**Pazita:-gotita- venga ya el reto**

**fubuki: a quien se le ocurren estas cosas**

**honoka: a mi algún problema -bosteza-**

**Fubuki:No nada...**

**Pazita:bien ya empiecen owo~**

**midorikawa: -tratando de sobornar- te hago un bishojo si me dejas ir sin penitencia**

**Pazita:No Mido no vas a convencer con eso**

**honoka:- con la cara entre una taza- ni a mi **

**Walter:Entonces venga ya baila**

**-todos salen usando cosplay de hao-**

**hiroto: t-tengo frío**

**Pazita:Honoka si me desmayo despiértame-se desmaya-**

**honoka: tan rápido estoy soñando ,fumuhiko fumihiko-le da un pellizco- DESPIERTA**

**Pazita:AUCHHH dueleeeee...pero ya desperté ^w^ no voy a poder seguir viva mirando a 3 haos**

**sayuri: kakoii -abraza a midorikawa- si no fuera por el pelo verde serias la fotocopia**

**Pazita:Y no es mentira-apunto de gritar como fangirl-**

**honoka:- bastante despierta- haiii**

**Pazita:Y-ya bailen que me va a dar un infarto ya**

**honoka: -poniendo oversoul-**

**Hiroto:Estan totalmente necesario BAILAR CON ESTE TRAJE me da frió**

**honoka: -abraza a hiroto- mejor ,baila que así te da calorcito**

**Hiroto:Aun tengo frío**

**honoka:-lo abraza mas -ya te dije , baila y se te pasara**

**Hiroto:Bueno T^T no se por que les encanta ese personaje de Hao ¬¬ ya casi esta al desnudo**

**sayuri: pues por eso DUH -todos la miran raro- QUE**

**Pazita:Es que no saben que Hao es el malvado más más más sexy de los malos y lindo ó.ó**

**sayuri: YOSH-salta con el brazo arriba y todos la miran peor de raro-**

**Pazita:No la miren así, nos encanta ya bailen que me desesperan**

**-los chicos comienzan a bailar como una mala imitacion de las berryz (se ven geniales por cierto ) por supuesto ,debido a los trajes de hao ,las fans comienzan a acosar -**

**Pazita:-corazoncitos a su alrededor-se ven tan genialeees**

**honoka:- con sangre por toda la cara- kawaiiii**

**sayuri: waaaa ,los amoo que lindos se ven**

**Pazita:Ya me dan ganas de ver de nuevo la serie y todooo**

**hiroto: -fingiendo estornudar- ya ven ,me enferme**

**Pazita:hmmm..**

**Walter:Que dicen les dejamos así por un bueeen rato o los mandamos ya a cambiar**

**sayuri:-babeando- déjalos así -todos la vuelven a mirar raro- QUE hao asakura fue mi primer amor**

**Todos:QUEEE**

**sayuri: me escucharon no**

**Pazita:No hay nada de malo que le guste Hao Asakura es muy lindo y sexy como no quererlo**

**sayuri: haiii**

**kazemaru: mmm veo **

**Pazita:eh?**

**sayuri: es que es la mezcla perfecta de maldad violencia ,calma y atractivo-con chispitas-**

**Pazita:Tienes demasiada razón~**

**honoka: yo siempre prefería a ren -se duerme de pie-**

**Pazita:Honoka Honoka no te duermas de nuevooo,**

**honoka: no mama ,ya deje todo listo ,dejame dormir **

**Pazita:HONOKAAAAAAA-le grita en el oído-**

**honoka: QUE -le da un zape a pazita- NO ME GRITES EN EL OIDO**

**Pazita:-lagrimea- duele...y no te quedes dormida**

**honoka: -arrepentida- gomeen ,pero odio que me griten **

**goenji: -con 20 cafés expresos- su orden ama**

**Pazita:-gotita- de esclavo ahora mesero**

**goenji: que hice para merecer esto**

**Pazita:Muchas muchaaas cooosas**

**honoka: si no hubieras dicho nada ,te hubiera absuelto -ya se tomo la mitad de los expresos- alguien quiere?**

**Pazita: Dame **

**hiroto:-fingiendo frio- y a mi**

**honoka:-les da los cafés- son doble cafeinados ,ojala no les hagan daño**

**Pazita:-toma café- calentito ahora si voy a poder estar despierta**

**Hiroto:Ahora no voy a tener frío**

**sayuri: osea que te quedaras así el resto del capitulo -con chispitas y corazones-**

**Hiroto:NUUUUU**

**sayuri: porfis porfis porfis -se acerca casi que besándolo- por mua onegai**

**Hiroto: -suspira- bien...**

**sayuri: -le besa la mejilla- arigatou ga **

**Hiroto:T^T**

**Pazita:No lloriquees después de todo no estan malo **

**sayuri: nehh mis besos siempre son una tortura ,si quieres cámbiate ,pero me debes una foto**

**Hiroto:Bueno...sáquenme una antes que me arrepienta**

**honoka:-tomando un montón- listo quedaste bien vez vez vez-hablando como ardilla con hiperactividad-**

**Pazita:-gotita-Cuantas tazas de café te tomaste**

**honoka:-contando con los dedos- 26**

**Pazita:Ay...dios santo**

**Walter:Después se le pasa verdad**

**sayuri: si,la cafeína que se bebió le dejara de hacer efecto en una hora mas o menos**

**Walter y Pazita:Que bien**

**Goenji:No quiero ni imaginar las cosas que haría si esta así**

**sayuri: se vuelve hotaru el doble de rapido, yo que tu me pongo un casco**

**Goenji: -se pone un casco de Star Wars- así estaré seguro**

**Pazita: De donde rayos sacaste ese casco**

**goenji: era para el cumpleaños de TORAMARU- lo dice como el superintendente dice "SKINER"- pero no se lo dare nunca**

**honoka: -sigue hablando rápido y tocando batería en sus rodillas- de todas maneras yukka le dará uno de tu parte**

**Goenji:¬¬ por que siempre me dices los "detalles"**

**honoka: es mi trabajo **

**Goenji: si tu adorado trabajo**

**honoka: seh *.***

**Pazita:hehehe prosigamos**

**honoka: oigan despierten despierten despierten-brincando frente a un sillón en el que desuta y haruna duermen abrazados-**

**Haruna y Desuta: PERO QUE CHINGADOS TE PASA!**

**honoka: nadaaa-canturreando- es solo que no es justo que a ustedes si los dejen dormir ,se ven tan comoditos**

**Desuta:grrr **

**Haruna:Que te pasa por que andas tan hiperactiva**

**honoka: digamos que 26 tazas de café con el estomago medio vacío no son un somnífero precisamente**

**Haruna: -se aleja como 2 mts de honoka- mejor me alejo por si acaso**

**honoka: oigan y kido-con el tono de oigan y perry- **

**Pazita:hmm anda por allí dando vueltas poor sueerte**

**desuta: por muucha suerte**

**Pazita:Yeah estas de suerte querido Desuta**

**sain:-fingiendo que habla por celular- si ,como oíste kido abrazaditos y dormidos juntos en un sillón del lovy, que ya vienes ,a bien **

**Desuta:Eres un amargado todo por que te rechazaron en record mundial**

**sain: yo merecía ese record**

**sayuri: que record**

**Pazita: De que hablas**

**Desuta: El record de ser rechazado por como 100 mil veces por la misma chica**

**ichinose: -sentado con lika dormida en su hombro- JA**

**Sain:¬¬ LOS ODIOOO**

**Desuta:-le saca la lengua-**

**haruna: déjalo desuta ,vamos a echar otra siestesita-bosteza-**

**Desuta:Bueno...-se va con Haruna abrazaditos-**

**honoka: que milagro que yuuto" acosa hermanas " kido no ande por aquí**

**Pazita:Aja pero la pregunta es..."Donde se fue"**

**sayuri: reserva del sumario**

**Pazita:hmmmm**

**Walter:Que pensativa andas hoy-sarcasmo- prosigamos antes que regrese Kido y nos mate con una metralleta en mano**

**honoka: yosh-saltando en un pie - vamos a jugar ,vengan-los arrastra a la playa-**

**Todos:NOS ARRASTRA Y CON UNA MANOO**

**honoka: -sonriendo y saltando-sorpresa-señala una golosa de 200 cuadros y una enorme soga para saltar-**

**Todos: O.O!**

**Pazita:VIVAAA JUEGOOO-abraza a honoka como loca-juguemos**

**goenji: ustedes dos tienen infancia reprimida o es idea mia**

**honoka: algo así ,no te preocupes mañana visito a picoro psicologo tururu-sigue saltando por ahi-**

**Pazita:Neehh es totalmente divertido jugar esto nuevamente**

**sayuri: -toma un lazo-quien viene**

**Pazita:Hagamos un sorteo~**

**honoka: los que saquen bolitas rojas juegan golosa contra mi los qaue saquen blanca van con sayuri a saltar la cuerda**

**Todos:*glup***

**Pazita: Saquen bolitas no teman**

**-todos sacan -**

**Pazita:¡Ahora muéstrenlas!**

**fubuki: roja **

**Pazita: okay ahora ve a jugar**

**atsuya: blanca **

**honoka: con que tu inicias-sonrisa maliciosa- será entretenido**

**Fubuki:¿Eh?**

**Pazita:Una cosa: ¡Suerte y diviértanse!**

**honoka comienza a saltar todos los cuadros en un solo pie sin cambiar mientras salta gira y tararea-**

**honoka: -desde el final -ahora tu**

**Fubuki: -en shock- eres buena**

**honoka: DUH es mi juego preferido-la recorre de espaldas- ve ve -empuja a fubuki-**

**Fubuki:Uh...**

**-Fubuki empieza a saltar en ciertas partes se paraba en casi caer y cada cierto rato tenia que cambiar de pie y casi se tira de porrazos pero llega-**

**honoka: -saltando en intercalamiento de pie ,garzas (un pie levantado a la altura del cuello) y lutz-bien ,al menos terminaste, siguiente victima**

**Todos: O.o**

**Pazita:Muestren su pelotita**

**aki: roja**

**Pazita: Okay Aki venga juega**

**honoka: ya viste que debes hacer ,suerte cuñadita -giñe el ojo -**

**Aki:-Traga duro- ok**

**endo: tu puedes mi vida**

**Aki: Gracias ^^**

**-aki comienza a saltar sin problemas y logra hacer algunas piruetas, a su lado endo párese una porrista dándole ánimos hasta el cansancio-**

**Endo:VIVA AKI VIVAAA**

**aki: gracias amor ,no habría podido sin ti -se dan un beso-**

**fuyuka: -con los ojos hinchados de llorar y queriendo saltar al mar para que se la tragara un tiburón- maldita**

**Pazita:Yo te ahorro el sufrimiento...-la golpea con su gato de "felpa"-**

**honoka: difícil de mejorar -hace una voltereta los primeros 100 cuadros y los siguientes los realiza de espaldas- yosh**

**Todos:Ay dios santo mioo**

**Pazita:Que sigue la cuerda o seguimos en el mismo**

**sayuri: venga quien se atreve a jugar a rejito caliente **

**(rejito caliente es una modalidad de juego en la que a los 10 saltos se aumenta drásticamente la velocidad hasta que te caes o llegas a 100 (cosa que no ha pasado) )**

**Pazita:Venga jueguen~**

**kazemaru: yahaaa-muestra la pelotita blanca -no puede ser tan dificil**

**Pazita:Ahora ve~**

**sayuri: -comienza a mover el lazo- en la plaza de italia ,una pata va a roma ,la siguen diez patitos 123456789 10 -AUMENTA DRAZTICAMENTE LA VELOCIDAD -**

**Kazemaru: -salta como puede llegando a los 50 y se enreda-**

**sayuri: estas bien -lo pica con un dedo- kazemaru**

**Kazemaru: Sip solo estoy enredado con la soga**

**sayuri:-le da la soga -me toca**

**Kazemaru: ok**

**sayuri:- saltando en un solo pie y dando giros-vamos ,lo mas rapido que puedas**

**Kazemaru:-Aumenta la velocidad como puede-**

**sayuri -salta muy rápido pero se enreda en la 53- gane ,pero casi que no**

**Kazemaru:A la próxima será**

**Pazita:¡Ok! siguiente persona**

**atsuya: ese vendría siendo yo**

**Pazita:Aja**

**sayuri: va ,si logras mas de 53 ganas **

**Atsuya:¡ENTONCES VOY A GANAR!**

**-Atsuya comienza a saltar sin ningún problema hasta que llega a 50 lamentablemente se cayo de cara al piso-**

**Atsuya:Eso me pasa por hablar de más…-hablaba como podía-**

**Sayuri:menos habladurías ahora párate**

**Atsuya:Bien-lagrimea un poco- duele bastante caer así**

**Pazita:Okay prosigamos siguiente persona**

**Ichinose:Yo tengo la blanca**

**Sayuri:Ven y haz un paso hacia adelante**

**Ichinose:Ok….-comienza a saltar dificultadamente ya que hacia unos minutos estaba durmiendo, luego de unos ratos se avivo y llego milagrosamente a los 55-**

**Pazita:2 puntos más prosigamos…**

**Walter:Pero como ya van 2 haremos la ronda de golosa nuevamente**

**Honoka:Muestreme su pelotita victima**

**Goenji:*Glup* yo la tengo**

**Pazita:Okay ve y salta**

**-Goenji comienza a saltar como Honoka en la segunda vez realizando volteretas de todo hasta llegar al final-**

**Todos:COMO RAYOS PUDISTE HACER ESO**

**Goenji:QUE antes tenia que practicar patinaje de hielo por mi madre ¬¬**

**Fudo:Uyyy la princesita Goenji-imitando tono femenino y burlista-**

**Goenji:Tu callate ¬¬**

**Pazita:-gotita- okay**

**-Resumiendo los que consiguieron la pelotita roja fueron:Fubuki,Aki,Ichinose,Goenji,Hiroto,Endo. Estos últimos dos lo hicieron PENOSAMENTE RE FAIL se cayeron y hasta incluso una que otras veces se caen de cara. Y los que consiguieron la blanca fueron:Atsuya,Kazemaru,Fudo,Midorikawa,Suzuno,Nagumo. Sorpresivamente 2 personas pudieron llegar a 88 saltitos que fueron Midorikawa y Suzuno los que lo hicieron terriblemente penoso fueron Nagumo y Fudo nada más llegando a los 12 con golpecitos leves en la cara-**

**honoka: esta bien ,ahora haremos lo que toca ,incluso nosotras sayuri-suspira**

**sayuri: nouuu**

**Pazita:Que pasa?**

**honoka y sayuri: ni modo-entran al vestidor y salen vestidas como chicos- quieren explicaciones **

**Todos:Y BASTANTES**

**Pazita:Etto por que están vestidas así ó.ó**

**honoka: esa es la penitencia para los perdedores ,los chicos se vsiten de chicas las chicas de chicos, por una hora ,entera**

**Todos:QUEEEE**

**sayuri: si, como ven ,aunque no luzco tan mal de muchacho**

**honoka: -se mira con horror- soy idéntica a un chico**

**Pazita:Nah...hono-chan tu siempre serás una chica y siempre lo vas a hacer**

**honoka: -sigue mirandose-admito que esto es muy cómodo-se esconde TODO el cabello en una enorme gorra- así es mejor**

**Pazita:hahaha ok ahora vienen los perdedores**

**fubuki: honoka kun, de veras luces como un **

**honoka: por amor de Dios ,mientras luzca como un chico ,llámame kotaro**

**Pazita: Sera bastante extraño llamarte asi pero ni modo**

**kotaro:-hablando con voz de chico- asi es mejor ,no me sentire tan extraña,digo extraño**

**Pazita:hehehe**

**Walter:En todo caso...todavia falta que se vistan algunos**

**sayuri: en el vestidor hay ropa ,así que andando**

**Los que perdieron:T^T si ama señora mia**

**-Luego de unos segundos de reclamos y amenazas se vistieron y salieron-**

**sayuri: -conteniendo la risa- les luce la ropa de honoka**

**Pazita:Tehehehe se ven lindas**

**Todos:NO NOS REMARQUES ASI T^R**

**honoka: esclavo , tráeme un daifuku **

**Goenji: Si ama señora..**

**honoka: ejem ejem **

**Goenji:cof cof**

**Fudo: A quien le dices a la Princesa Goenji o a mi**

**honoka: a la princesa, por cierto ,recuérdame no volver a ponerme ese uniforme**

**Goenji:-le pasa su daifuku-**

**honoka:ahhhh daifuku, muy bien ,ahora todos ,pasen adelante o que creen que se van tan campantes**

**Todos: -dan un paso adelante-**

**honoka: ichinose chan ,que es lo unico bueno de esto**

**ichinose: que shouko mark y dylan no me ven se burlarían de mi el resto de mi vida y podria perder a mi fan**

**Pazita:Nah, no lo creo a tu fan le daría una hemorragia nasal verte asi no miento**

**ichinose: -usando un uniforme con millones de moños- que enfermo mental usa ropa como esa**

**honoka: yo , y que ,mis moñitos son kawaii **

**sayuri: compórtate como chico-le da un puño en el hombro-**

**Pazita:-gotita- ya no se golpeen**

**Walter: Por cierto los que tienen parecido de chicas no los acosaran**

**honoka: pues ,eso es quizá ,por que ,media playa esta dormida ,escasamente estamos nosotros ,de lo contrario, prefiero no imaginarlo**

**Pazita:Ni yo ¬¬ impacientan**

**Ichinose:CUANDO PODRE QUITARME ESTOO**

**honoka: -abriendo una cortina con mark y dylan detras- nos falto shouko ,pero esta en camino**

**Dylan y Mark:WHAT THE HELL ICHINOSE**

**Ichinose:Lo hicieron a posta verda ¬¬**

**sayuri: como adivinaste**

**Ichinose:Como crees conociéndolas-remarcando lo ultimo-**

**honoka: jeje-abraza a fubuki- te luce mi ropa **

**Fubuki:H-hai...**

**honoka: te diré algo, te puedes quedar con la falda ,me da miedo volver a ponérmela **

**Fubuki:Te digo algo, no gracias no quiero que me acosen**

**honoka:- al oído de shiro- y si te acoso yo**

**Fubuki:-rojo de la vergüenza y tirando humito por la cabeza-**

**honoka: amo poner nerviosa a la gente -se ríe estilo kogure-**

**Todos: Se nota a leguas**

**sayuri: nehh , nagumo ,un paso al frente**

**Nagumo:-rojo de la vergüenza da un paso-**

**sayuri: ESA ROPA ES MIA **

**honoka: y que esperabas ,ya no me quedaba ropa que darles **

**Pazita:-gotita-cuanta ropa tienen ustedes**

**honoka: de veritas quieres saber**

**Pazita:-arrepentida- mejor ni saber**

**Walter: Sigamos les parece**

**sayuri: ok nagumo ,en venganza ,por ponerte mi mejor ropa , te sentencio a **

**honoka:-interrumpiendo y cruzando al frente- COQUETEARLE A UN CHICO DE LOS DE ALLA**

**Nagumo:QUE ESTAS LOCA!**

**honoka: solo un poquito**

**Nagumo:-con un aura deprimente- si T.T**

**-Nagumo se acerca al chico que estaba allí comenzó a coquetearle como pudo el chico se asusto tanto que le asesto en la cabeza el helado en la cabeza y tachándolo de travesti y al final de cuentas Nagumo llega con la cabeza llena de helado-**

**sayuri: SOMG**

**Nagumo:¬¬-goteándole el helado a la cara-**

**honoka: al menos no te acoso**

**Nagumo:hmm si eso es bueno**

**fudo: pero te tacho de travesti raro y te echo un helado para que te enfriaras**

**Nagumo:A que viene eso de enfriaras**

**fudo: nada ,nada ,que sigue amo**

**Pazita: Sabes algo estas deliradamente loco Fudo pero caes bien**

**Honoka:Por tu esfuerzo te podrás dar un paseo todo el día**

**Fudo:WIIII**

**Honoka:No te cambies quédate como estas**

**Fudo:¬¬**

**Pazita:hahaha solo ve y paséate**

**Honoka:Fubuki y Atsuya ustedes dos van a**

**Fubuki y Atsuya:-nerviosos- a?**

**Pazita:¡Imitar a los hermanos Hitachin de Ouran!**

**honoka: q-que bien**

**Fubuki y Atsuya:¿Quienes son esos?**

**sayuri: -les pasa un video explicativo-**

**Fubuki:Y-yo no haré eso**

**Atsuya:Ni yo**

**honoka:-enojándose - lo harán y punto**

**Fubuki y Atsuya: Pero nos veremos extremadamente...INCESTUOSOS**

**fangirls: -desmayándose- MOEEE**

**Pazita:Lo haran quieran o no es un reto**

**Pazita:Hagan la escena del vidrio o del "casi beso" si no lo hacen vamos a traer las chicas de la playa jujuju**

**fubuki: de ninguna manera**

**Pazita:No digas eso son peticiones de las fans y porsupuesto de nosotras-sonrie con malicia-**

**atsuya: nos van a recordar esto el resto de nuestra vida ¡¿verdad?**

**Pazita:hmmm todo depende mi querido Atsuya**

**fubuki: honoka ,no lo permitiras verdad**

**honoka.-pensando- piensa como chico piensa como chico- no es mi problema**

**fubuki:T_T**

**sayuri: actúen de una vez!**

**Pazita:¡Vamos,vamos!**

**-Los dos gemelos empezaron a actuar Shirou era Kaoru y Atsuya Hikaru claro llevando faldas. Las presentadoras hicieron todo lo posible para hacer el ambiente. Ambos gemelos empezaron a recrear la escena del "casi beso" que por motivos de Fangirls y Presentadoras casi les da un infarto Moe Moe. Por que lo hicieron extremadamente incestuoso y real-**

**honoka:- tratando de controlarse- paz ,emociónate por mi por favor**

**Pazita:KYAAAAH KAWAAIIIII-tirando corazoncitos chispitas-MOE MOE MOE**

**honoka:-mordiéndose una mano- no puedo gritar ,no debo no debo**

**Pazita:No te muerdas...PERO ES EXTREMADAMENTE LINDO MOE Y SOBRETODO TAAN TAAN REAAL-grita como loca-**

**Fangirls:TAN LINDOS ME LOS QUIERO COMER-chirrido fangirl-**

**sayuri: admito ,que yo también estoy a esto de gritar-con cara de dolor de estomago-**

**Pazita:awww no me quiero descontrolar**

**Walter: SOMG**

**honoka: no me digas que tu también walt**

**Walter:No...estoy impresionado que lo hubieran echo exactamente igual**

**Pazita:cof cof-controlándose- todo listo**

**todos: LO SABIAMOS tanto obsesión de shiro por atsuya debía tener algo detras**

**Fubuki:QUEEE NO ME TACHEN DE INCESTUOSO YO LO QUIERO PERO COMO HERMANO NO PARA HACER INCESTO EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO**

**honoka: pero igual es lo que acabas de hacer -pose nice guay-**

**Fubuki:No sigas me deprimes **

**honoka.- palmeándole suavemente la cabeza a fubuki- si estas seguro de quien eres ,no debes preocuparte de nada -hace una sonrisa tranquilizadora-**

**Fubuki:-Abraza a honoka- verda verda**

**sayuri: esto ,se ve como ,una mala broma -refiriéndose a honoka seria y a fubuki cariñosito-**

**Fubuki:Necesito momentos así**

**honoka: mejor sigamos- suena "last kiss" -disculpen-lee- WHAT A HELL- deja caer su teléfono y queda con cara de perturbación-**

**Pazita:¿Que paso?**

**goenji:-recojiendo el telefono- tenga ama- trata de leer-**

**honoka: NO LO LEAS.- demasiado tarde - oh oh- aparecen los kanji de "maldición" sobre su cabeza-**

**Goenji:ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ESO**

**mensaje: hono ne chan ,estoy embarazada ,QUE HARE**

**honoka: toramaru esta muerto **

**Pazita:Eso es imposible! **

**-aparece yukka corriendo como loca y abrazando a honoka ,y detras llega un exhausto toramaru ,con cara de querer morir-**

**Goenji:TORAMARUUUU**

**Pazita:¡Stop! ¬¬**

**honoka: -perturbada- p-podrían explicarnos**

**yukka: tora chan me beso mientras me daba un abrazo ,ahora estoy embarazada ,QUE RAYOS VOY A HACER AHORA **

**todos:-cayendo de espaldas- **

**honoka: nonono espera ,tu crees que así GOENJI**

**goenji.-recuperándose del shock- q-que**

**honoka: que clase de hermano eres ,no le has explicado**

**Goenji:Esta muy pequeña**

**honoka: y tu por que no le explicaste toramaru, me dieron el susto de mi vida**

**toramaru: trate ,pero le dio un patatuz y salio corriendo**

**Yukka:Entonces no estoy**

**sayuri: no ,ni de milagro -le habla a yukka de las aves y las abejas ,no sin estar incomoda- entendido ,no estas embarazada**

**Yukka:Bueno ^^ chau hono-nee adiós presentadoras y adios Onii-chan vamonos Tora-chan**

**goenji- tratando de matar a toramaru pero siendo detenido por honoka- nouu ,se fue de nuevo**

**Pazita:Mala suerte**

**todos: QUE SUSTO **

**Pazita:Que creen yo también me lo lleve **

**honoka: se lo dicen a la que lo vio de primeraso **

**Pazita:-gotita- Igualmente todos nos dio susto**

**sayuri: será mejor seguir -saca un bat de baseball-**

**Pazita:Etto por que tenes eso**

**sayuri. que es de la playa sin sandias **

**Pazita:ahhh oka**

**-ponen 9 sandias en la arena-**

**Todos:Y para que quieren las 9 sandias**

**honoka: para que mas ,para comer genios -toma un bat- quien viene conmigo**

**Pazita:¡Mi querer!**

**endo: se debieron gastar una fortuna en esto ( para que lo sepan en japon una sandia vale casi 100 veces lo que vale por estos lares)**

**Pazita:Que crees bastante pero bueno cosas son cosas**

**-todos explotan las sandias y se tiran a comer ,inclusive midorikawa fue echado a un lado ,por haruna -**

**Midorikawa:HEYYY ESO ES MIO**

**haruna: NO ERES EL UNICO QUE QUIERE SANDIA**

**Midorikawa:RAAAR-se tira en cima y empieza a comer como puede-**

**honoka: y pensé que yo era excesiva ,que mas da- se tira con furia asesina a una sandia -**

**Pazita:¡Yo también quiero!-convence a Atsuya que le de-**

**sayuri:-atacándose de sandia -AMO LAS SANDIAS **

**kazemaru:-mirando donde entrar al montón-a este paso no comeré ni un poco -sayuri le da un trozo en la boca -g-gracias **

**Pazita: Sandia~-canta esto-**

**-después de atragantarse de sandias-**

**Walter y Pazita:WHOOHO VIVA LAS SANDIAS!**

**honoka:-con el estomago hinchado -haii**

**Pazita:^^ **

**Walter:Ahora sigamos que faltan muuuchas cosas más**

**Todos:¬¬ POR QUE AUN MÁS**

**honoka: por que ya gastamos mucho dinero ,VALORENLO**

**Todos:Hai ú.ú**

**Pazita: Okay vengan los retos que faltan**

**honoka:- viste a zuzuno(obvio contra su voluntad) de dango -te dije que me las devias**

**zuzuno: Dango dango dango una gran familia son...-canturrea-**

**honoka: tehehe , bueno ,ahora ,ve alla y cantaselo a ella-señala a una muchacha -**

**zuzuno: Okay...-va hacia la muchacha- Dango dango dango una gran familia son...-le canta toda la canción completa-**

**Fan loca:KYAAH ZUZUNO-KUN**

**zuzuno: DEMONIOS ,ME CONOCE -trata de huir-**

**Fan loca:No te vayas-lo sujeta de las piernas mientras le salían corazones-**

**zuzuno: AYUDAMEEE**

**Fan loca:No, no te vayas**

**nagumo: déjalo ir -sigue vestido de chica-**

**Fan loca:¡NO! es mío vete tulipán parlante**

**-nagumo la mira con maldad pura-**

**Fan loca:-lo mira fríamente-**

**nagumo: de sayuri- ve tu ,ella me asusta**

**Fan loca:Mujer cobarde tulipán parlante**

**sayuri: -dispara al cielo- suéltalo**

**Fan loca:¡Nunca!**

**honoka: me voy a odiar por esto -le muestra algunas fotos de zuzuno con un osito- las quieres**

**Fan loca:Haiii**

**honoka:-lanza muy muy lejos las fotos -ve por ellas**

**Fan loca:-va corriendo para recoger las fotos-**

**zuzuno:-con la cara en la arena- gracias**

**Pazita:Te hace irresistible estar vestido de Dango..**

**zuzuno: maldigo mi belleza divina**

**honoka: eso sucede cuando no me guardas ni un dango**

**zuzuno:Gomen pero me gustan demasiado**

**honoka: -conteniendo un berrinche- a mi también**

**zuzuno:-haciendo berrinche-pues a mi igual**

**nagumo. tal para cual**

**zuzuno:Tu calla no pudiste con esa fan melena de tulipán parlante**

**nagumo:- humillado en un rincón-daba mucho miedo ,además vestido de mujer nadie me respeta**

**Todos:BWAHAHAHA**

**nagumo:¡Ven!**

**honoka. minna ,no es para tanto -actuando como todo un chico-**

**Todos: Si claro-sarcasticamente-**

**chico1: -abrazado a ichinose y aparentemente ebrio- eres muy linda hip**

**lika: -enojadísima-SUELTALOOO**

**chico1:Y si no quiero es linda-le acaricia el pelo a ichinose-**

**sayuri: esto va para peor**

**ichinose: -totalmente incomodo y tratando de sacarse- AYUDAAA**

**chico1:No temas estas en buenos brazos...-agarra a ichinose de la cintura-**

**lika: QUE LO DEJES EN PAZ**

**mark y dylan: -asustados- im sorry for this guy ,lika kill him ,soon**

**( traducción ,lo siento por ese chico lika lo mataran ,pronto)**

**lika:QUEE no es mioo-trata de parar al borracho-**

**honoka: -como comentarista de futbol- y lika da la patada inicial el borracho trata de resistir ,otra patada ,el acosador aun resiste-demasiado violento para describirlo- ESO DEVIO DOLER SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES**

**chico1:-espirales en los ojos y em...tratando de salvar la parte afectada-**

**lika:Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo ¡y con mi Darling!-abraza a ichinose-**

**ichinose: bendito sea el cielo por mandarme un angelito con puños de acero**

**-Suena canción de holy (osea ¡aaaaaaah! todo Dios xD)**

**honoka: desde cuando eres tan meloso con lika ,que bicho te pico**

**Ichinose:Me di cuenta que yo la amaba fui muy tonto por eso la valoro más y la amo**

**mitad tierna : awwwwwwwwwww**

**mitad ,no tan tierna: ewwwww**

**Pazita:Eso es maravillosamente romantic**

**lika:Lo se my darling es tan romántico**

**honoka: -resistiendo el sentido romántico- no es para tanto**

**Ichinose:-rojo de la vergüenza- Lika vámonos para otra parte**

**Lika:¡Siii!**

**honoka: -amarrándolos a ambos ( recuerden que sigue bajo la influencia de mucha cafeina)- ni se crean**

**Ichinose y Lika:¿Y por que?**

**honoka: por que quedan 15 minutos para volver a ser normales ,y ademas ,enserio te quieres llevar a ichinose vestido ¿asi?**

**lika:hmmm tenes razón**

**honoka: por pura perversidad ,conste perversidad no perversión ,como les fue en Francia**

**lika:¡Bastante bien! comimos de todo y fuimos a todos los sitios románticos**

**Ichinose:-asiente todas las veces que lika enumeraba las cosas-**

**honoka: que lindo ,jejeje , por curiosidad que es eso -señala un corazón partido -**

**Sain: SOY YO QUIEN MÁS-histéricamente le grita-**

**honoka:-golpea a sain en la cabeza con un puñetazo- no exageres**

**Sain:T_T**

**Pazita: DUH eso es muy exagerado**

**honoka: nehh, ya me estaba hartando **

**Pazita:No lo del golpe no, lo del grito**

**honoka: supéralo**

**Sain: Pero a quien querrá un amargado ¬¬?**

**-suena un reloj despertador-**

**honoka: -se desata el cabello- yahaaa puedo volver a ser yoo -le da palmaditas en la espalda a sain - calmate,todos tenemos nuestra media naranja ,solo sigue buscando**

**Sain: Hai T-T**

**Los perdedores:YIIIJAAAH!-se sacan la ropa-**

**honoka: -se cubre los ojos pues los chicos quedaron solo en traje de baño- EXAGERADOS**

**Pazita: O/O**

**Todos:Que hay de malo estar con traje de baños a que somos sexys-poses nice guay-**

**sayuri:-tirando la ropa de chico y dejándose en bikini-**

**honoka:-gritando-DESVERGONZADOS**

**Los perdedores:¬¬ que les pasa estamos en traje de baño**

**honoka: a mi tampoco me gusta esta ropa ,pero yo no ando desvistiéndome en publico**

**Pazita:No se quiten la ropa así que muestran sus...sus expectórales .**

**honoka:-en el vestidor- ustedes si que exageran ,saben que habrá consecuencias ,y no me refiero a mi**

**Los perdedores:¿A quien te refieres?**

**-un montón de chicas se acercan rápidamente-**

**honoka: -señala la turba - a eso**

**Los perdedores: -se van corriendo al vestidor y toman lo que pillan: unos vestidos de piña otro de manzana y frutas-**

**-La turba de las chicas fueron observando por todas partes donde estaban los chicos "de lindos expectórales"-**

**Las chicas de la tuba: pff...no están**

**honoka: -echando a todos a patadas del vestidor- SE LOS DIJE**

**Todos: Dueleee no tenemos culpa de entrenar tanto que hasta atraemos chicas**

**honoka: HUBIERAN PODIDO ESPERAR A QUE ACABARA DE CAMBIARME -grita tan fuerte que sale una ventisca -**

**Todos:N-no te enojes**

**honoka:-aun mas enojada-COMO ME PIDEN ESO **

**Todos: -se van escondiendo en las palmeras- T-T**

**sayuri: contrólate-la sacude como a un trapo- no es para tanto**

**Pazita y Walter:honoka calm down calm down-desesperados-**

**honoka: NO**

**Pazita:-nerviosa- n-no te enojes**

**honoka: COMO ME PIDEN ESOOO**

**Pazita:-gotita- ni aunque te presente un fic yaoi-la mira de reojo-**

**honoka:-algo mas calmada- es que el problema es con ellos no con tigo**

**Pazita:-gotita- No te alteres se desesperan por sacarse esa ropa y sobre todo están escondidos en las palmeras**

**honoka: PERO SE METIERON AL VESTIDOR Y YO SEGUIA AHI**

**Todos:NO NOS FIJAMOS ENSERIO PERDON**

**honoka:-muy muy muy enojada- COMO QUE -se duerme en la arena- lacrimosa to oku kaze no shi un shite**

**Todos:Que le paso no nos matara**

**sayuri: ya se le paso la cafeína **

**Pazita: -suspira- realmente me preocupa**

**todos: gracias al cielo no bebió mas café**

**Pazita:Etto, chicos enserio no vieron NADA lo que significa la NADA NADA?**

**algunos: -silbando-**

**Pazita:-enojada-SUCIOS PERVERTIDOS!**

**Pazita: Sayuri préstame el bate-tronando los nudillos enojada-**

**sayuri: -le da el bate que tenia honoka y los apunta con el que tenia- ya lo verán**

**Pazita:Ahora SI QUE SE PASARON-con aura negra y haciendo sonar el bate-**

**algunos:-asustados-**

**honoka: se levanta sonámbula y se cepilla el cabello con los dedos- a la escuelaa**

**algunos:-caen al estilo anime-**

**Pazita:Lo que esperaba de ella**

**sayuri: mejor será no tomar riesgos -le ala una oreja-**

**honoka:itaiii**

**algunos: O.o**

**honoka: -se pone una mano en la nuca - es verdad ,hoy no hai escuela**

**algunos:-nuevamente caen al estilo anime con gotita-**

**Pazita:Bueno continuemos con los retos-mirando asesinadamente a algunos-**

**honoka: yosh ,yo nunca he, cantado a todo pulmón una canción de lady gaga**

**honoka: ruma ruma mama-se tambalea de sueño- fudo,otros 26 expresos**

**sayuri:-le da un zape - no le traigas tantos ,odio cuando se pone hiper activa**

**Pazita:-gotita-**

**fudo: -cargando un montón de vasos de café y un balde- se les acabaron los vasos ,y te mandan las gracias ,tomas mas café en una hora ,que todos sus clientes de la semana**

**Todos:-caen al estilo anime nuevamente-**

**honoka:-terminando con el balde- yosh ,esta rico**

**Pazita:hehehee **

**sayuri: ojala no le de sus crisis de cafeína ,de nuevo**

**Pazita:Eso espero**

**Todos:Ya empiezen que nos desesperan-hacen el mismo tono que kiko del chavo del 8-**

**honoka- despiertísima- esta bien ,cual de ustedes canto una de lady gaga**

**Tobitaka Goenji Endo y Fidio:Nosotros**

**honoka: -riendo- me arreglaron el día ,cual cual cual**

**Tobitaka Goenji Endo y Fidio: Paparazzi**

**sayuri y honoka:-riendose como tontas- papa papa paparazi -cantando- im you bigest fan afar no you want tell you love me-siguen riendo atacadas-**

**Los 4 chicos cantantes de Lady Gaga:No se rían**

**sayuri y honoka: -conteniendo la risa- n-no ,incluso nosotras la cantamos ,verdad-se miran y asienten -siguen riendo un poco**

**Los 4 chicos cantantes de Lady Gaga: -se van a esconder en las palmeras- nos quedaremos aquí hasta cuando se les pase el ataque**

**sayuri: -parando de reír- y-ya y-ya paso **

**honoka: -seria- saben lo que significa-tono tétrico-verdad**

**Los 4 chicos Paparazzi:¿Que? O.o**

**Pazita:Adivinen O.o**

**honoka: 6 días y no es demasiado obvio**

**Los 4 chicos Paparazzi:hmmm...CANTAR**

**sayuri: no era muy obvio**

**Los 4 chicos Paparazzi:¬¬**

**Pazita:No se quejen ahora canten la canción**

**honoka: y con esto -saca trajes a lo bad romance-**

**Los 4 chicos Paparazzi:ES REALMENTE NECESARIO LLEVAR EL TRAJE**

**honoka: asi como muy muy nesesario ,no ,pero es divertido ,y algunos ME LA DEBEN**

**Chibiyuneko~ dice:**

**Los 4 chicos: DUH ok ¬¬ -se llevan los trajes-**

**-Luego de un rato salen con los trajes ya puestos-**

**sayuri:-conteniendo la risa- a cantar**

**-Los chicos comienzan a cantar la canción Y SOBRE TODO LO CANTABAN PERFECTO se denotaba que se la sabían y los demás estaban con cara "Que demonios" las presentadoras se revolcaban de la risa y un Walter que casi se desmaya-**

**honoka: woooow ,esperen un minuto-hace una llamada- hola ,gaga ,te tengo a tus proximos bailarines ,no creo que les moleste la ropa de cuero ,ok bye bye **

**Goenji: De donde sacaste el numero telefónico de gaga**

**honoka: digamos que ella y yo hemos trabajado juntas antes **

**Todos:¡COMO!**

**honoka:h-hai ,ganamos que viniera a nuestra escuela a cantar y la ayude con los coros**

**Todos: OOh**

**honoka_ q-que pensaron**

**Todos: Pensamos que cantaste toooda la canción sola y te vino a haber para raptarte**

**honoka: jejeje,pues lo he echo ,pero gaga no es secuestradora**

**Todos:aahh..**

**Pazita:Bueno el punto es que ya cantaron sigue algo más**

**honoka: emm si apartar eso-señala a las chicas que se reunieron a ver-**

**Pazita: Duh... es que andan pegadas como sanguijuelas ¡No tienen vida a caso! -Las señala con el dedo furiosa-**

**chicas: es que son como estrellas de visual**

**Pazita:-Las mira furiosa- ¬¬ piérdanse**

**chicas: -se van indignadas- envidiosa**

**Pazita:Yo solo digo la verdad, si siguen así no se echaran novio -cruzada de brazos- y si no fueran así ya estarían allí y por acá con ellos**

**honoka:-asiente -**

**goenji: primero muerto que salir con esas locas**

**honoka: y con fubuki**

**goenji: ¬¬ por que metes a fubuki en esto**

**honoka: -abraza a pazita- todo es gracias a mi amigi del almaa**

**Pazita:¡Yeah! -levantando un pulgar-**

**goenji y fubuki: WHAT**

**Walter:¿Quieren saber la noticia del por que?**

**goenji y fubuki:¿eh?**

**Walter:¡Adivinen! -moviendo sus brazos para todas partes-**

**honoka: no seas malo diles**

**Walter: Ok...¡Nuestra querida presentadora hizo un yaoi de ustedes dos! es decir Pazita -con una sonrisa burlona-**

**honoka: y fue lo mas lindo de este mundo **

**fubuki: sabia que terminaría como uke algún día**

**Pazita: Pero si siempre lo has sido**

**goenji:Que le paso ahora por que también escribe yaoi!**

**honoka:-lagrimeando cual madre orgullosa- no es genial ,aprenden tan rapido**

**Pazita:-roja como tomate- n-no es para tanto era mi primer fic yaoi -jugando con sus dedos-**

**sayuri: felicidades -.-**

**todos:TU TAMBIEN**

**sayuri: por el momento no**

**honoka: pero eso es cuestión de tiempo ,MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Pazita:¡Luego tambien hare otro! -estilo konata-**

**Walter:Ademas de todo ya tiene preview la niña aprende rápido**

**honoka:-roja- y valla preview- *0*-**

**Todos:Nos da miedo que se convierta en una fujoshi O.o y sobre todo ¡DE QUIEN RAYOS ES EL PREVIEW!**

**sayuri: -también muy roja- helado de manzana y viandas ,omg**

**Pazita:-roja más que el propio cabello de Burn-Ayyy me avergüenza tanto**

**honoka: quedo estupendo ,me dieron ganas de ir por un helado de manzana**

**midorikawa: yo quiero helado de manzana y viandaaas -alzando el brazo de forma infantil-**

**honoka:-con una hemorragia- SOMG**

**Pazita:-escondiendo su cara entre las manos- Tan solo mencionar eso me recuerda a todo**

**honoka: a mi igual**

**Midorikawa:¿Que cosa?**

**Pazita:No quieres ni saberlo**

**sayuri: puedes apostar tu parecido con hao -babea un poco-**

**Midorikawa:Q-que cosa están hablando ¿que pasa con el helado de manzana?**

**honoka: -en un estado de unanimidad mental( solo puede pensar en una cosa)- YA NO DIGAS HELADO DE MANZANA**

**Midorikawa:QUEE por queee T-T buaaah -se va a llorar al lado de Hiroto-**

**honoka : SOMG con hiroto tenia que ser -la hemorragia empeora-**

**Pazita:Ay, ay Dios -más roja que antes- hono-chan... -saca un pañuelo- toma se te llenara la ropa de sangre**

**honoka:-hablando como puede-g-gracias**

**Pazita: ^-^ no pasa nada solo relájate O_o yo estoy igual que tu **

**honoka:-ensangrentada- tu no corres VUELAS**

**Pazita:hehehe me alegro que a mi Senpai le gustara mi segundo fic ^^**

**sayuri: -tratando de sacar a honoka del coma- gustarle ,LE DIO UN INFARTO ,estuvo estupendo-dice lo ultimo muy avergonzada-**

**Pazita:¡Gracias, gracias! -las abraza por un buen rato-**

**todos: algo nos dice que no escribiste precisamente un cuento infantil**

**Pazita:¿Como adivinaron? -nuevamente sonrojada- **

**todos: pura especulación**

**Pazita:etto etto ¿no están enojados ó.ó?**

**todos: no lo hemos leído siquiera**

**Pazita:Y será mejor que no lo hagan -lo dice muy bajito-**

**honoka: -cambiada pues la hemorragia arruino su ropa- si ,eso sera lo mejor**

**Pazita:Hai~ además una personita siempre saldrán en esos fics como de apoyo hehehe**

**honoka: y no habla de mi -mira pícaramente a atsuya-**

**Atsuya: O_O!**

**Pazita:No es lo que tu crees, no te encuentro una pareja adecuada -pensativa-**

**honoka: a menos que sea incestó -sube la cabeza para evitar una hemorragia-**

**Pazita:Hey me diste una idea**

**atsuya: fabuloso ,le diste una idea**

**fubuki: de verdad te gusta verme de uke**

**honoka: es que me párese que eres el uke perfecto -le abraza-**

**fubuki:...**

**Pazita:Aunque esa idea aun no se efectuara aun seguire viendote normalmente Atsuya -lo abraza-**

**atsuya y fubuki: gracias al cielo**

**Chibiyuneko~ dice:**

**Pazita:Más tarde te mimo ¿si?**

**atsuya:-anonadado-ok**

**honoka:-aun abrazando a fubuki y hablándole a la oreja - no te preocupes que no muerdo -se ríe un poco y fubuki tiembla mas -**

**Pazita:Y dices que no soy cariñosa contigo y cuando lo hago te comportas raro**

**atsuya: sus cambios de personalidad dan miedo**

**Pazita:jumm que esperabas soy Tsundere ¬¬ **

**honoka: enserio -a la oreja de fubuki- es así ,shirou chan**

**Fubuki:-tiembla más-**

**Honoka: no los entiendo-se separa de fubuki- sigamos les párese !**

**Pazita: -Deja de abrazar a Atsuya- ¡Yosh! continuemos~ **

**sayuri: y luego preguntan que es lo raro ,verdad walt **

**Walter: Si ya ven por que ellas abrazan a otros chicos ¬¬ sois malvados verdad Sa-chan**

**sayuri. -abrazando a walter -si ,no las entiendo**

**Walter:-asiente- ¿continuemos les parece?**

**honoka y pazita : por nosotras esta bien **

**todos los demas : a nosotros no nos párese buena idea**

**Pazita:No se quejen o los meto en otro fanfic yaoi ¡BESANDOSE!**

**todos: -asustados- esta bien esta bien ,continuemos**

**Pazita: ok así me gusta que sean obedientes**

**honoka: yo nunca he entendido un chiste dos horas después y como una hora mas tarde de la nada haber dicho ahhh ,ya entendí y reído**

**-someoka no bebe-**

**honoka: paresias algo mas listo que eso ,solo digo**

**Pazita:Una vez le conté uno y no entendió luego de esos minutos**

**sayuri: ya veo **

**honoka: tu desafío será hacer reír a sa chan ,no es fácil hacer que se ria ,tienes un minuto y si no lo logras-sonrisa macabra-**

**Someoka:¬¬ se que me odias por que me ponen con el enano llorón en fics yaois**

**honoka: NO LO LLAMES ASI -hace puchero -además odio que copiaras mi lunar**

**Someoka:YO COPIAR! ¬¬ no serás tu yo lo tengo mucho tiempo que tu y segundo yo lo llamo como quiera **

**honoka:- aura demonial de color violeta- ESCUCHAME Y ESUCHAME MUY BIEN ,ES MI LUNAR ,Y A SHIRO NO LE DICES ENANO LLORON ,POR QUE TU ERES EL QUE SE PONIA CUAL NOVIA CELOSA CUANDO ALGUIEN ENTRABA AL EQUIPO**

**Chibiyuneko~ dice:**

**Someoka:-asustado-**

**Pazita:Estoy pensando lo mismo el niño nieve tiene nombre que es Fubuki, y ahora ve a hacer reir a Sa-chan**

**isabella dice:**

**sayuri: haces un chiste estúpido y te vuelo la tapa de los sesos -le muestra una pistola-**

**Someka:tsk ¬¬ por que tienen que ser TAN EXTREMADAMENTE VIOLENTAS y sobre todo el caso miman a los niños bonitos (?)**

**honoka: si al menos fueras bien portado te tratariamos bien**

**Pazita:Y sobre la siguiente pregunta: Es que son tan lindos que dan ganitas de abrazarlos**

**honoka: es verdad **

**Todos: O_o**

**Pazita:No pongan esa cara, es la pura verdad -arquea la ceja-**

**honoka: no solo tratamos bien a los lindos ,mira que goenji es guapísimo y lo tratamos como lo tratamos por malvado**

**Goenji:-asustado- me llamaron así**

**honoka: QUE , eres rubio alto bronceado y rockero ,eres guapo -se encoje de hombros-**

**Goenji:hmmm...ok gracias**

**Pazita: Si relativamente no fueran tan negativos les trataríamos mejor**

**sayuri: ejem ,sigo aburrida-carga la pistola-**

**Pazita:¡Eh! si ahora ve y dile un chiste si fallas elegiremos un reto para ti**

**Someoka:Esto son un Inglés un Alemán y un Gomero, si se tiraban de un edificio y**

**Vivian se llevaban 3 millones. Va el Inglés y dice ¡por mi patria! y muere**

**va el Alemán y dice ¡por mi bandera! y muere, va el Gomero y dice: por mi**

**patria y por mi bandera y yo bajo por las escaleras. **

**sayuri: -contiene una risa -aburrido-dispara y a someoka lo atravieza ,o mas bien lo golpea ,UN BALIN PLASTICO-**

**Someoka: balín plástico maldito...y cual es mi reto ¬¬**

**honoka: jumm ,vestirte de puk**

**Pazita:Que venga el traje**

**honoka: ni pon todo lo que me pagan al año multiplicado por mil lo visto ,que valla otra**

**Pazita: okay ven aquí mi querido hermano Walter y tráele el traje**

**Walter:-Le trae el traje- ok vístete ya ¬¬ no tenemos todo el tiempo**

**-someoka sale con el traje tipico de puck y una horrorosa cresta rosa-**

**honoka: cuando pensé que no podías verte peor**

**Someoka:Gracias ¬¬**

**honoka: callado o te pongo a bailar mokotte no sailor fuku**

**Someoka: ok eso es peor**

**Pazita:¿Que sigue?**

**honoka:-toca un silbato y llegan fans- extrañamente ,tienes fans estilo fujoshi**

**Someoka: O_o **

**Pazita:Eso es bastante extraño**

**Walter:Ni que lo digas**

**-se escucha un grito desgarrador por toda la playa-**

**sayuri: eso SI es muy extraño**

**haruna: despertó**

**Pazita:¿eh? que cosa**

**honoka: verán ,me desinfecte tan rápido las heridas que me quedo mucho tiempo ,y sin abrazar no duermo ,así que le hice un favor a haruna**

**Pazita:¿Un favor? que tipo de favor**

**honoka y haruna: le deshicimos las rastas a kido cuando dormía**

**Pazita:...tápense los oídos KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH KIDOU-KUN~!**

**honoka: me tomo 4 botellas de rince**

**honoka: y dos horas de peinarle el cabello ,pero le quedo lisitooo**

**Pazita:Me lo imagino con el cabello suelto yaaa!-estrellitas de sus ojos salían-**

**honoka: tuve que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para no besarlo, se veía divino**

**Pazita:Waaahhh pero es casi imposible no besarlo~!**

**todos: VA A MATARNOS**

**honoka: párese que no supieran con quien tratan, precisamente por eso kido estaba dos pisos arriba ,además le puse orejeras y por eso vinimos a la playa ,no nos mataría en publico ,creo**

**Pazita:No lo creo ^^ pero realmente me pregunto porque tiene googles y una capa sin esas cosas se ve terriblemente lindo**

**sayuri: es verdad, yo tampoco entiendo**

**-se levanta una humareda y kido viene corriendo furico y algo ¿asustado?**

**Pazita:Que pasa Kidou-kun?**

**kido: ME PERSIGUEN Y NO SE POR QUE **

**-un millar de chicas vienen detrás-**

**Pazita:Eso te lo explicaremos tarde pero no me mates...-abraza a Kidou- **

**honoka: no quería volver a esto-se pone emocionada- kido mi amor ,ya viniste ,me hiciste mucha falta**

**Las chicas:¬¬ ahora tiene dos novias O ES QUE ESTAMOS LOCAS!**

**Kido: Por que Dios tenia que hacerme lindo**

**honoka: si el es mi kido de siempre ,verdad amor **

**Las chicas:¬¬ las odiamos -chirreaban patalearon y finalmente se fueron-**

**todos: -o.0-**

**Pazita:cof cof el caso es que ya me están hartando esas tipas**

**honoka: aja-se separa de kido- creo que no debo aclarártelo de nuevo verda**

**Kido:Nop**

**honoka: aun mejor**

**todos: USTEDES DOS**

**Pazita: Por que gritan**

**fubuki: u -ustedes**

**Pazita:No hables en código que no entiendo nada **

**fubuki: h-honoka y kido**

**Pazita:Ahh oye eres posesivo**

**honoka: ok amor de mi vida bebe y queridito corazón ,quieres saber por que te perseguían **

**Kido:No me llames así y si quiero saber**

**honoka: cúbranse los oídos- le pone a kido un espejo en frente-**

**Kido:-rojo de la furia- QUUE HICIEEEROOOOOOOOOOON-Mando un gritazo súper sónico-**

**/en un noticiero/**

**presentadora: se registro una onda súper sónica a pocos metros de la costa de la playa momochi ,por el momento no se reportan heridos**

**Pazita: -Mirando la pc que tenia con una sonrisa- Que lindo...-sarcasmo-**

**Todos: Si lindo el gritazo que dio ¬¬ casi mata nuestros hermosos oídos**

**honoka: c-calma kido ,de todas formas te vez muy lindo corazón**

**Kido:¡No me llames así! sabes que no somos, y lo otro no me gusta...¡POR QUE ME ACOSAN!**

**honoka: pues ,por que te vez como hao**

**Kido:¬¬ no tengo parecido ahora quiero mis googles y capa**

**Pazita:¿No lo sabias? hace unos minutos los quemamos no creo que sea necesario no fuimos nosotras, fueron tus fans -sonrisa de medio lado-**

**sayuri: me vas a odiar por esto -abraza a kido amorosamente - te vez muy guapo**

**Kido:awww que tiernas y eso es extraño O.o**

**honoka: te perdiste de algunas cosas ,kido kun ,no te preocupes ,tus rastas se pueden rehacer , o eso creo**

**Kido:hmmm me toma 12 minutos hacerlas**

**honoka: eso no es tanto**

**Kido: Para mi cabello si lo tengo demasiado largo**

**sayuri: te queda muy bien ,no se por que no te dejas así siempre**

**Kido:Tengo razones**

**sayuri: que otra loca piense que eres hao asakura y te abrase como le estoy haciendo yop**

**Kido: De ustedes que me abrasen lo acepto pero de esas tipas me violan hasta con las propias manos**

**sayuri: puedo besarte- kido pone cara de wtf-**

**sayuri: solo bromeo ,no soy tan acosadora**

**Kido:Uff ok yo me voy a ir a esconder ustedes sigan en lo que hacen**

**honoka: -detiene a kido - eso no ,te quedas aqui**

**Kido:bwwww...-pone carita moe- ¿me dejaras verdad?**

**honoka: nop , yo no caigo tan fácil ,tengo muuucha practica ,te quedas y punto**

**Kido:Vale...-se sienta al lado de Sakuma-**

**honoka: eso no te da alguna idea fumihiko chan -señala a kido y sakuma-**

**Pazita:hmmm...¡pues claro! en eso pensare el tema -anota en su notebook-**

**kido: DE QUE TANTO ME PERDI**

**Pazita: Por que estas gritando de nuevo se te gastara la voz**

**honoka: es verdad , no ha pasado nada del otro mundo ,solo que pazita**

**Kido:Que hizo **

**todos: ahora escribe yaoi**

**Kido:-En shock- QUEEE era la única sana**

**sayuri: es que los previews no dan muy buena espina**

**Pazita:-gotita- Era lo unico que se venia en mente aun que...**

**todos: QUE PREVIEWS**

**honoka: -les muestra su laptop- ¿quieren leer?**

**Todos: -se miran entre todos- ok**

**-después de leer tanto los 2 fics como los previews-**

**Todos:NO PUEDE SER se ve tan inocente y escribe esto!**

**honoka:-abraza a pazita- aprenden tan rápido -llora de orgullo-**

**Pazita:Acaso no han escuchado "Las apariencias engañan" -resopla- después de que leyeron esto no me miren de bicho raro incomoda enserio**

**fubuki y atsuya:-mirándose - QUE NO TE VALLAN A DAR IDEAS**

**Pazita:-Mirada picara- Sobre su fic...todo depende si es normal o hard **

**nagumo: maldición maldición maldición ,POR QUE CON ESTE**

**zuzuno: -traumado- santo cielo , ningún lugar es seguro**

**Pazita:Ustedes son como el hielo y como el fuego mismo caso que Fubuki tu eres opuesto Nagumo también así que hacen una linda pareja explosiva -sonrie-**

**tachimukai: no se supone que yo les caigo bien ,POR QUE A MI -se sienta en una esquina-**

**Pazita:¡Claro que me caes bien! eres muy lindo y ser amigo de Tsunami que te apoye todo el tiempo tiene un mensaje oculto **

**honoka: -con chispas en los ojos- es que esa vez ,en la que solo podías recordar su voz ,fue taan moe**

**Los mencionados del fic: T-T **

**honoka: no es para tanto además ,pueden o no ser lemon**

**los mencionados en el fic: -aun mas traumados-**

**Pazita:Tambien depende de lo que venga a mi mente pero calma...yo todavia los mirare normalmente **

**los mencionados: -discuten unos con otros ,los ukes lloran los semes se quieren golpear contra el mundo ,es un verdadero CAOS-**

**honoka: -marca un numero - hola ,picoro psicologo ,necesito 10 consultas para traumas yaoisticos en adolescentes , entendido **

**Los mencionados: ¿Soy Seme? ¿Uke? no,si,no,si,no,no,no**

**sayuri: para mi que deberitas necesitamos mas que a picoro psicólogo**

**honoka: llamo a ten shin han traumatólogo **

**Pazita:Yo creo que si -Los mira por un buen rato- enserio mis fics trauman tanto -llora a cascaditas-**

**honoka: es que ellos son unos malpensados-la abraza- tus fics son geniales**

**Pazita:-La abraza- Gracias TT_TT**

**sayuri: y como no has echo kazendo yo también te apoyo -pone un pulgar en alto**

**Pazita:Me diste una idea~ aun que si la hago me mataras DUH -dice esto al estilo Homero Simpson-**

**sayuri: puede que no**

**todos: NADIE ESTA A SALVO**

**sayuri: por que mido no dibuja**

**Midorikawa:¿Que es Doujinshi?**

**honoka: -le explica el concepto de pe a pa- eso es dounjinshi**

**Midorikawa:-Traumado y a la vez dudoso- pero hay dos tipos el cof cof y el tipo parodia**

**honoka: lo mejor será continuar ,ya acabo la terapia**

**fubuki: -hablando por teléfono- es que no podré volver a dormir tranquilo , me siento tan dudoso de mi hermano , **

**Pazita: -con cara de WTF- no lo ocultes sigues durmiendo con Atsuya **

**honoka: -conteniendo una hemorragia lo mas que puede- e-es v-verdad**

**Atsuya: Si tiene miedo que me escape DUH lo dije espera -mira a honoka y a Pazita- lo usaras para el fic**

**Pazita: Sabes que ese fic esta totalmente linkeado que duermes con Fubuki y es totalmente real que duermes con el**

**endo: tu nunca pensarias asi de mi verdad aki chan**

**Chibiyuneko~ dice:**

**Aki:No mi Endo despues de todo son fantasias no son reales**

**Kazemaru:sosteniendo un letrero y tratando de llamar la atención de sayuri- letrero: no lo permitas ,por favor**

**endo: por eso te amo ,mi princesa hermosa**

**Aki:Yo también mi Endo**

**Pazita:awwww están de muy melosos me da envidiaaa-haciendo puchero- **

**Honoka:a mi igual **

**fuburra: no puedo permitirlo ,esa bruja no te merece **

**honoka: -le intercepta un pastelazo en toda la cara-**

**fuburra: X_X**

**Pazita: Para que aprendas a no ser víbora esto no se puede arruinar, todavía siento envidia de ellos dos**

**honoka: sii ,yo quiero un endo como ese**

**Pazita: Por que justamente ahora tenia que sacar ese lado realmente no entiendo...**

**sayuri: sigue siendo un lado realmente lindo ,parecen como sakura y syaoran**

**Pazita:Tienes toda la razón -con estrellitas-**

**todos: pero que melosas ,dejen de ver doramas**

**endo: -tomando las manos de aki- ni aunque deje de respirar o mi corazón se detenga podría dejar de amarte**

**Aki:Endo eres tan dulce -con rubor en las mejillas- sabias que te amo que mal, te amo, te amo,te amo **

**Pazita:-comiendo palomitas con Walter-**

**endo: eres la luz de mis ojos y el aire que respiro ,no se que seria de mi sin ti**

**honoka: -poniendo una cajita musical y conteniendo la respiracion para oír mejor-**

**Aki: Endo dime que me quieres, no que me amas y que nunca, nunca nada nos separara**

**endo: si tu me lo pides ,podría dejar de jugar futbol por el resto de mi vida ,no solo te quiero ni solo te amo ,te adoro y nunca permitiría que algo me alejara de ti**

**Aki:Endo...-acercando su cara hacia el peli-castaño-**

**endo: aki-también se acerca y va cerrando los ojos-**

**Aki: -acerca más su cara hasta ya casi besarlo-**

**-Derepente llega un Kogure gritando y separando la hermosa casi beso de AkixEndou perseguido de una molesta Haruna que le habia manchado su bikini con salsa picante-**

**honoka: KOGURE -lo persigue para matarlo-**

**Pazita:Eres niño muerto -Lo persigue también casi de agarrarlo-**

**todos los demás : TENIAS QUE ARRUINAR EL MOMENTO- también lo persiguen**

**Kogure:Bwaah que hice T-T **

**todos: DAÑASTE EL MOMENTO MAS PERFECTO DEL MUNDO**

**Pazita:Y ERA LO MEJOR QUE UN DORAMA Y YA PARECIA DORAMA EN LIVE!**

**fuyuka: GRACIAS KOGURE**

**honoka: -le tira una bola de baseball a la boca- CALLATE**

**Pazita:Me gustaría desquitarme con ella pero no puedooo -llama en sus ojos-**

**sayuri: -tirándole balines plásticos a fuyuka- y por que no**

**Pazita:-Con un arco en mano y unas flechas de plástico- MUERE! -le tira flechas en toda la espalda y frente-**

**fuyuka: por que me odian **

**Pazita: Por que interrumpes AkixEndou pareces mosquita muerta odio tu cabello etc etc etc y por que eres burra**

**fuyuka: si me buscaran pareja dejaría de fastidiar a endo**

**honoka: alguien se ofrece a sacrificarse por aki y endo**

**Todos: -Negando y poniendo cara "Que asco"-**

**Pazita:Yo tengo tu pareja**

**Fuyuka:Enserio cual**

**Pazita: -silva- ven aquí -Y aparece un burro gordo y se tira encima de Fuyuka- Ves hacen linda pareja**

**todos: PERFECTOS**

**Pazita:-Riendo al estilo Rin Kagamine de Aku no Musume- ¿verdad?**

**Todos: -levantan el pulgar-**

**honoka: mejor continuemos ,aun debemos matar a kogure**

**Pazita:Yeah donde se fue**

**kogure: -escondido- pero que hice ,van a matarme**

**Pazita:Mira interrumpiste un lindo momento de AkixEndo y preguntas ¬¬**

**kogure:No sabia T-T**

**Todos:El caso es que le darán castigo**

**-despues de una tortura completa -**

**Kogure:No lo haré más -re traumado-**

**sayuri: mas te vale ,eso fue mejor que todos los doramas que he visto juntos**

**Pazita:-mira hacia el lugar donde estaban Aki y Endo peor habia un espacio en blanco- are donde se fueron**

**aki y endo: -dándose un beso en medio de la playa en un lugar cerca a donde unos artistas callejeros cantaban truth my love y volaban algunas palomas -**

**Pazita:aww que lindos ^^**

**honoka: que perfección ,lo único que podría mejorarlo seria...**

**Todos:¿Seria?**

**cantantes: disculpen ,pero ,como se llaman jóvenes**

**Aki:Yo Aki y el que esta al lado mío que es mi adorado novio es Endo**

**cantantes: -les muestran un sombrero repleto de dinero- gracias a ustedes la gente pago casi el doble**

**la mujer : el amor joven fluye por ustedes con la potencia del oceano ,tengan estos boletos**

**Aki:-Los mira y los toma no sin antes de decir gracias- Endo mi amor es de una cena romántica**

**endo: si estas con migo una simple menta seria mejor que un banquete-le da un beso-**

**fuyuka: por que me hacen esto**

**las presentadoras: lo juramos ,no tuvimos nadita que ver**

**fuyuka:¬¬**

**¿? : ohayooo**

**honoka: por fin llegas ,te perdiste el momento de aki x endo mas moe del mundo **

**¿?:¡Enserio!**

**honoka: si ,pero siempre tenemos una cámara por si acaso ,al menos pudiste llegar silver**

**silver:hehehe lo veré después vale**

**Pazita:Quien es ella**

**honoka: ella es silver evans ,bueno al menos así le digo ,por ahora ,es muy fan de aki y endo y la invite **

**Pazita:¡Genial es otra compatriota! -La abraza-**

**endo: asi que fan de mi aki chan y de mi ,nos llevaremos bien**

**silver:es un gusto de conocerte**

**aki: no vas a separarnos ¿verdad?**

**silver:claro que no soy fan de la pareja que hacen no seria tan malvada**

**honoka: no la comparen con fuburra ella es genialosa ,verdad chicas**

**Las presentadoras:-levantando el pulgar-**

**silver: y estoy aquí para apoyar en todo lo que pueda**

**Pazita:¡Welcome~!**

**silver: yo nunca he tenido a un amigo tan cercano que la gente nos tomaba por algo mas**

**-No bebe Fidio Gianluca y Marco-**

**honoka: jummm ,ahora que lo dicen si hacen muy buena pareja unos copn otros**

**sayuri: verdad ,que si ,tu que dices paz**

**Pazita:Yo tambien lo digo ^^ pero la verdad no se si me servirían para escribir...**

**los italianos: honoka , nos pasas a picoro psicólogo**

**Pazita:Eh~ no sean malos -hace puchero-**

**los italianos: es por nuestro orgullo ,nada personal ,cual es el castigo**

**Pazita:bleh...mal pensados **

**honoka: -saca unos trajes de mosqueteros muy vergonzosos**

**Los italianos:Esto es mucho peor que lo otro**

**sayuri: no exageren que eso no es lo peor**

**Pazita:Hai~ ahora pónganselo**

**-salen vestidos con los horrorosos trajes-**

**honoka:-los esposa de las manos-listo ,se quedaran así por ahora**

**Los italianos:T-T**

**Pazita:No se quejen es su castigo**

**sayuri: hay una manera de que lo soltemos**

**Los italianos:Cual**

**sayuri: si cuentan lo mas vergonzoso que han echo sus dos amigos ,los soltamos ,así de simple**

**Los italianos:Mejor nos quedamos así**

**Pazita:Hubiese sido divertido**

**marco: puess...**

**fidio: antes de que te atrevas marco , a marco le da miedo la oscuridad ,duerme con lámpara y un osito al que le brillan las mejillas**

**Marco: DIJISTE QUE NO LO DIRIAS**

**fidio: la ley de la súper vivencia ,tu ibas a decir algo malo de mi**

**Marco: ¬¬**

**gianluca: que falta de confianza ,debería darles vergüenza**

**marco:vergüenza debería darte a ti haber llorado por la película de los ositos cariñositos**

**gianluca: otro más**

**fidio: wow ,que súper amigos ,que orgulloso te debes sentir de marco**

**gianluca: calladito ,todos saben que te viste anatomía de gay al menos 4 veces y por eso era que te ponías sentimental en las practicas**

**todos: no no sabíamos pero gracias**

**Pazita:wow wow**

**Walter: Pero que amigos**

**fidio: de que te quejas ,tu usaste falda ,por "curiosidad"**

**honoka: si asi son con los amigos no me los imagino de enemigos**

**Pazita y Walter: Se matarían se destruirían y lo peor es que si llegan a hacer pasaría cualquier cosa**

**marco: y tu que le regañas señor ,es para regalárselo a rushe, tu terminaste quedándote con esas cosas**

**sayuri: basta ,ya los suelto pero silencio**

**Pazita:Ahora si que me surgió una idea gracias italianos**

**sayuri:desata a los italianos - ahora su penitencia ,por malos amigos -los cuelga de cabeza-**

**Los italianos:Genial nos cuelgan de cabeza y ahora le dimos una idea a la mente fujoshi**

**honoka: eso se ganan por chismosos**

**Pazita:Tambien por contar cosas que no se deberían decir eso cabe decir nunca debemos decirles secretos a ustedes 3**

**Walter:El caso es que...continuemos con lo que estamos**

**honoka: -después de susurrarle un buen rato a pazita- si ,eso es lo mejor**

**Pazita:-asiente-**

**sayuri: otra idea ,que diré ,otras ideas**

**todos: QUE NO SE LES ACABAN LAS IDEAS**

**honoka: nop -suena dont say lazy - hola , ya llego ,muy bien ,adiós ,gracias de nuevo**

**Todos:¿Quien es?**

**honoka:-los arrastra al aeropuerto (con ayuda ,sin cafeína no es tan fuerte)- debe estar por aquí**

**Pazita: Donde estará**

**sayuri: no se ,márcale de nuevo **

**honoka: si -marca y suena "waving flag" en algún lugar -esta cerca**

**¿?: ya las encontré ,fue tremendo problema tias **

**Pazita: Quien te manda a no decir exactamente en que lugar nos esperarías**

**¿?: como usualmente me persigue mucha gente y debo cambiar de posición, al menos no me han reconocido aun**

**Pazita:-resopla- Eso es verdad**

**todos: IMPOSIBLE**

**endo: ESTE ES MI REGALO**

**¿?:tu debes ser endo ,tu prima insistió por horas a mi agente **

**endo:E-es un gusto de conocerlo**

**¿?: no te pongas nervioso crío ,después de todo me dicen que también eres portero**

**endo:¡Geniaal! -le brillan los ojos-**

**todos: DEFINITIVAMENTE LES PAGAN MUCHO**

**Pazita:hehe que esperaban, la promesa ya se cumplio**

**endo: DIOS MIO DIOS MIO trajeron a trajeron a aaaaaaa**

**honoka: a iker casillas contrólate-le da un zape -**

**endo: PERO QUE ES EL PORTERO MÁS FAMOSOO**

**sayuri: para que vean ,que cuando queremos podemos dar regalos espectaculares**

**aki: que fantástico**

**Pazita:Verdad,verdad**

**casillas: también vi tus partidos, te quiero dar algo-le tiende unos guantes- estos los use en la final contra holanda ,contigo estarán en buenas manos**

**endo:gracias gracias -con el animo cuando a un niño le dan su golosina favorita-PRIMAA ERES DE LO MEJOR USTEDES TAMBIEN**

**honoka: lo ven ,somos buenas chicas**

**Todos: Si pero conste que nos hacen y lo que escriben**

**Pazita:-gotita- no saquen eso**

**casillas: debo irme un gusto conocerte crio ,tu sigue como vas -le da la mano a endo y le revuelve el cabello-**

**endo:Espero verte de nuevo casillas esperare jugar contra ti**

**todos: -con las mandíbulas en el piso-**

**casillas: eso podría ser mas pronto de lo que crees ,adiós**

**honoka: cerrándoles la mandíbula a todos- muchas gracias por venir **

**Pazita:Cuidese y esperamos que lo volvamos haber**

**sayuri: y dígale a su agente que no sea tan dramático la próxima**

**casillas:-ríe- siempre a sido asi ese tio**

**-el portero toma un vuelo directo a tokio -**

**endo: NO ME VUELVO A BAÑAR**

**Aki: Satoru Endo ¡Se higienico!**

**endo: esta bien ,por ti me baño**

**Aki:Asi me gusta mi Endo **

**nagumo: alguna de ustedes quiere ser mi hermana**

**Pazita:¿Por que quieres una hermana?**

**nagumo: quiero conocer a cristiano ronaldo**

**honoka: y yo a el y a beckan y a aguero ,pero no pasara**

**nagumo:-baja su cabeza con decepción-**

**sayuri: no te preocupes , quien quita que algún día los llevemos a conocer al real madrid-pone las manos en las caderas con orgullo-**

**nagumo:Bueno**

**Pazita:¿Que tal si volvemos a la playa y continuamos?**

**fubuki: a mi me deben mi premio -TTT_TTT-**

**Pazita:¿eh?**

**hiroto y midorikawa: y a nosotros**

**Pazita:A quien más le falta O.o**

**-hiroto midorikawa aprhodi y someoka levantan la mano-**

**honoka: que problemático -saca un par de paquetes para hiroto y midorikawa- estos son de ustedes , y con aphrodi vamos a comprar en un ratin ,esta bien**

**goenji y fudo: que malll**

**Pazita:-gotita- pero ya están felices verdad**

**Midorikawa:Haber que será -le brillan los ojos-**

**Hiroto:Que nos dieron**

**honoka: tienen que abrirlo para verlo**

**-Hiroto y Midorikawa abrieron los paquetes. Midorikawa recibiendo un peluche de helado (que por cierto le encanto) y Hiroto un figurín de la serie Bleach de la personaje Rukia estuvo todo el rato diciendo:genial, genial-**

**honoka: jamás ,lo imaginaria de ti hiro**

**Hiroto:Es que me gusta esa serie**

**honoka: sugoii**

**Hiroto: -sonríe- gracias**

**sayuri: rápido y díganme ,quien se ha echo miles de tintes usa gafas raras y odia el futbol **

**Todos:quien más KAGEYAMA**

**silver: y que le hicieron a kudo ayer apenas**

**Todos:-tosen disimuladamente-**

**silver: ni que yo fuera la policía ,juntando esas ideas ,deduzcan que sigue**

**Todos:¿eh?**

**honoka: haiii ,el futbol les congela las ideas o que ,VAMOS A BROMEAR A KAGEYAMA**

**Todos:WIII**

**/En algún lugar/**

**Kido:Cuanto falta**

**honoka: no mucho ,verán ,esta vez no será broma presencial ,maldeciremos a kageyama estilo carta cadena**

**Todos:¿En que consiste eso?**

**sayuri: hacer que le pasen cosas malas como si estuviera maldito**

**Pazita: -sonríe de medio lado- cosa que será fácil**

**Walter:No más charlas vamos a hacerlo ya**

**honoka:-tensando un nylon - listos **

**Todos:¡Si!**

**-les imparten las ordenes-**

**kageyama: -caminando- como arruinare al futbol ahora -tropieza con el nylon pero no puede verlo-**

**kageyama:-cae de culo- que rayos...? Endo Daisuke me las pagaras en donde estés!**

**endo: -tira un balde de pintura desde un palco y le cae a kageyama- esto es por culpar a mi abuelito de todo**

**kageyama:-manchado de pintura- es que ahora llueven cubetas de pintura**

**aprhodi: esto es por querer dañar mi precioso cuerpo con tus cosas raras-suelta muchos perros pitbull-**

**kageyama:-con cara "corre, corre"- NOO PERROS ALEJENSE -sale corriendo y se sube arriba de un árbol como mono-**

**Los perros:-gruñen y se lanzan encima de el-**

**-censurado por golpes leves-**

**kageyama:-con toda la ropa echa tira y con raspillones-**

**los italianos: por tirano - le tiran arañas encima- disfruta**

**kageyama: Shu shu -las espanta con las manos pero consigue que una se le quede en la mano- AHHHHHH-grita como niña-**

**kido: por hacerme sufrir -tira salsa de soya-**

**kageyama: Salsa de soya soy alérgico a ella -se hincha como pez globo y camina con dificultad-**

**honoka:-hablando por un intercomunicador- ahora **

**midorikawa: -suelta unos barriles- no te conozco ,pero esto será divertido**

**kageyama:-corre por los barriles y nuevamente se cae de culo-**

**kageyama:Estoy loco más de lo que estoy o estoy maldito**

**sayuri: tirando la basura de un restaurante de sushi por la ventana- esto hará k se vea bonitop**

**kageyama:-le cae toda la basura en el cabello haciéndolo ver asqueroso como si no se bañara en 2 meses-**

**Pazita:-le pone un súper resbaladizo en el piso- **

**kageyama: -se resbala y cae en medio de gatos callejeros hambrientos-**

**Gatos:Miauuuuuu -se lanzan a rasguñar a kageyama en toda la cara-**

**kageyama:AHHH mi lindo rostro de malvadoo**

**honoka: y ahora el toque genial-habla por el intercomunicador- suelten a la solterona loca**

**Todos: -La sueltan abriendo una jaula-**

**solterona loca:Ven aquí -llamaba como cuando llamas un cerdo-**

**kageyama: sálvese quien pueda-sale a correr - sabia que debía reenviar esa cadena**

**solterona loca:Ven aquí amor~ todavía falta nuestra luna de miel -sale corriendo dejando un corazón de nubes-**

**todos: -riendo- GENIAL**

**Pazita:Cadena oh dios santo**

**Walter:Ahora estará traumado de por vidaa**

**honoka: lo bueno fue que el ni se imagina que fuimos nosotros**

**Pazita:Esta pensando que por no enviar esa cadena esta "maldito" y que lo están traumatizando los espíritus vengadores**

**todos: -riendo- SOLO ALGUIEN QUE SE TINTURA DE RUBIO Y USA ESAS GAFAS PUEDE CREERSE ESO**

**Pazita: okay guys unas palabras por haber cumplido su cometido**

**-todos vuelven a la playa-**

**Kido:¡Deberia haber visto su cara!-estallando a carcajadas-**

**fudo: lo grabaron ,les compro 3 copias- ríe y se tira a rodar al piso-**

**Pazita:¿Lo grabamos?**

**honoka: ofende la pregunta**

**Pazita y Walter:Eso significa si**

**Todos:Que bien así lo podremos ver las veces que queramos**

**Walter:Bueno, prosigamos nuestra venganza fue exepcional**

**honoka: yosh ,mañana será alguien que yo siempre he querido bromear**

**Todos:ó.ó**

**Pazita:Eso lo sabrán hasta mañana así que sean pacientes**

**Walter:Sigamos con los siguientes retos**

**Todos:¿¡AUN!**

**Goenji:Ustedes son farsantes, nos hacen bailar hacer cosplay cantar y ustedes no hacen nada**

**Todos:-asienten-**

**las presentadoras : es solo eso**

**Todos: Si ¬¬**

**Pazita:Que exagerados**

**honoka: que tal just be friends**

**Todos:Con cosplay y todo**

**sayuri: hecho**

**Pazita:Entonces empecemos**

**honoka: -las hala hasta el vestidor- yo me pongo este paz tu este y tu este sayuri**

**Pazita:Hai~**

**-Luego de unas protestas de Sayuri sobre el vestuario las presentadoras salieron con los respectivos cosplays-**

**Todos:-Apuntando el dedo asustados hacia sayuri- O.o**

**sayuri: que**

**Todos:Que haces usando eso**

**sayuri: -modela un poco- tan mal me veo**

**Kazemaru: -sonrojado- n-no**

**honoka : la que se debe ver fea soy yo ,por que no han dicho nadita**

**fubuki: -la mira de arriba hacia abajo- te vez bien**

**honoka: gracias**

**atsuya: de donde sacaron esos trajes**

**Pazita:Los teníamos hace tiempo a que son monos -dandose una vuelta- **

**honoka: a mi me párese muy cómodo- dando saltitos-**

**Pazita:Y es la primera vez que no odio los uniformes de escuela, esta decidido el de Haruken es comodo~**

**honoka: lastima que solo teníamos dos ,es tan suavito -se abraza a si misma-**

**Pazita:-gotita- El caso es que los teníamos hace tiempo**

**sayuri: sep -pone los brazos tras la cabeza-**

**Pazita:hehehe~**

**honoka: bueno a cantar y bailar chicas -levanta un brazo entusiasmada-**

**Pazita:Haai~ -emocionada-**

**Walter: -pone la música y levanta el pulgar señalando que ya esta todo listo-**

**honoka: aprendan de las profesionales -comienza a bailar-**

**Pazita:Tambien aprendan a cantar con seguridad -canta-**

**sayuri: y aprendan a hacer las dos sin quejarse -canta y baila-**

**Todos: -con carita de *O* ya que cantaban tan bien y bailaban en harmonia y lo que más le sorprendió es que Sayuri sonriera mientras cantaba y bailaba-**

**-siguen cantando y bailando con seguridad e incluso giñen varias veses -**

**sayuri: aprendieron muchachos**

**Todos: Si -con la boca caída al piso-**

**honoka: -cerrándoles la boca - ven ,no es nada dificil, incluso me dan ganas de cantar mas**

**Pazita: DUH me gustaría hacer dueto contigo cantando omakage**

**honoka: y por que no ,me muero por cantar de nuevo**

**sayuri: yo solo les hago los coros **

**Pazita:Vale~ **

**honoka: -sale usando un vestido negro- lista pazi**

**Pazita:Hai~ -todavía sigue con el uniforme de Haruken-**

**sayuri: -sigue con el traje del club de atletismo de raimon- one two three**

**-Las dos presentadoras empiezan a cantar Omakage como casi la interprete original y Sayuri hacia los coros tan expresivos y honoka en cierto tiempo movía las manos-**

**honoka: salio lindo**

**Pazita: nwn claro esa canción están linda**

**sayuri: si ,pero igual ,ustedes son las de la voz**

**Pazita:No sa-chan tu hiciste los coros es como si le diera un toque especial como real**

**honoka: ven y sin protestar**

**Todos: No se para que están de presentadores si bailan tan bien y cantan**

**sayuri: la ropa de idol me enferma**

**Pazita:Tienes razón son muy descubiertas y mucho rosa odio eso**

**honoka: a mi me gustan los de las vocaloid**

**Pazita:La de Teto-chan y la de Rin me encantan~**

**honoka: pues yo prefiero usar las de luka y lyly**

**sayuri: yo solo la de ren kaito y gakupo ,odio las faldas**

**Pazita:Eso era de esperarse de ti Sa-chan**

**honoka: de la garganta DUH**

**fubuki:Que no me refería a eso como cantan tan bien**

**honoka: practica supongo **

**Pazita:Con sentimiento y emoción bueno es lo que siento**

**sayuri: a mi simplemente me encanta esta canción**

**Todos:Insistimos ustedes son mejores que nosotros**

**honoka: gracias , que halagador **

**Todos: De nada**

**Goenji:-En shock-**

**honokae sienta en las piernas de goenji- te pasa algo ,esclavo**

**Goenji:no nada...**

**honoka: es mejor ,algún día podrían ayudarme en un concierto**

**Pazita:Concierto eh...que tipo de música seria**

**honoka: de toda ,eso depende de cual sea el evento**

**Pazita:hehehe esperaré eso ó.ó**

**sayuri: puedo quedarme el traje es comodísimo**

**Pazita:Claro~ yo me quedare con este en un ratito más me gusto**

**honoka: jummm ,a mi también me paresia de lo mas pachonsito ,no se compara al de mi escuela**

**Pazita:El mio lo odio es gris -haciendo puchero-**

**honoka: y el mío una horrible falda gris camisa manga corta y corbata azul-saca la lengua-**

**Pazita:Bleh, quiero usar este uniforme en mi escuela**

**sayuri: a mi no me dejan ponerme el de los muchachos -llora a cascaditas-**

**Pazita:Esa son mis razones de odiar la escuela ¡ah! y la forma aburrida de explicar las materias**

**honoka y sayuri: bueno ,nuestros profes si son geniales**

**silver : para que les cuento de la mía **

**honoka: deberías cantar silver**

**silver: pfff son muy aburridos y estrictos**

**Pazita:Te acompaño en el maldito sufrimiento**

**honoka: bueno ,algo mas que decir antes de continuar**

**Todos: Si cantarán más a menudo estaríamos felices**

**honoka: tiene arreglo **

**Pazita:Aja~**

**honoka:-cantando-daijoobu**

**Pazita: Minna shiawase wa~**

**sayuri: después de que cantáramos ,que muerganos ,ni una flor nos dieron ,seguimos con la tortura**

**Todos: hai~**

**honoka: tanto les afecto**

**chico1: cantas muy lindo-le da una rosa a sayuri-**

**sayuri: te conozco**

**chico1:No pero yo si te conozco**

**sayuri: y de donde-con cara de wtf-**

**chico1:Cuando escuche tu voz te conocí perfectamente**

**todos: 0.o**

**Pazita: O.O**

**honoka: de donde conoces a mi hermana**

**chico:1: que no lo había dicho me enamore de su hermosa voz**

**sayuri:saliendo la rosa- que lindo de tu parte ,pero **

**Todos: O.o**

**chico: además ,te vez muy linda**

**sayuri:g-gracias **

**Todos:-en shock-**

**Kazemaru:QUE HACES cof cof digo que hace**

**honoka: no es evidente ,esta coqueteándole a sa chan**

**Kazemaru: Ya se ¬¬**

**chico: se acerca a besar a sayuri- m-me gustas mucho**

**Kazemaru y Todos: OH DIOS MIO**

**Pazita y Walter: O_o**

**sayuri: -inmóvil-y-yo**

**Todos: O_o**

**honoka: que hago que hago ,los detengo ,los dejo -se pone las manos en la cabeza-**

**Pazita: awww hono, hono que hacemos**

**chico: -se acerca mas-**

**Walter:-comiendo palomitas nuevamente-**

**honoka: pero como lo detengo ,pobre sayuri**

**sayuri:-reaccionando- y-yo- se acerca un poco**

**honoka: ella ya decidió**

**Pazita: O-o**

**kazemaru:- pensando- deténganlo deténganlo**

**sayuri:- le da una cachetada- eres tarado o solo finges ,ni loca le doy mi primer beso a un extraño**

**honoka: justo como esperaba de ella - -_-**

**Kazemaru: SIIII-grita- digo, que bien no puedes besar a un extraño ¬¬**

**chicoe encoje de hombros- tu voz también es linda -le tiende la rosa a honoka-**

**honoka: -con una venita en la frente y colmillos - no soy plato de segunda mesa -lo manda a volar de un puño-**

**Pazita:Critical!**

**Todos: O_o que chico más poncio -_-**

**honoka: me recuerda a fuyuka -sopla su puño que aun humea-**

**Pazita:No valen la pena chicos así -_-**

**kazemaru: recibió su merecido**

**Pazita:Asi es Kaze-chan**

**Walter:En que quedamos?**

**honoka: yo nunca he surfeado tsunami ,no aplicas**

**-Tachimukai ni Fubuki beben-**

**honoka: saben que significa-sube un brazo - a surfear**

**Tachimukai y Fubuki:NOO EL AGUA NOS COMEEE**

**sayuri: no les va a pasar nada -los empuja de a poco -vamos vamos**

**honoka: -subida en la tabla - listo ahora ,observen**

**-Los dos chicos observan como surfea la presentadora tomando una ola grande y pasándose por ella sin ningún problema-**

**sayuri:ahora voy yo -va ,pero tiene problemas para sostenerse- ahora ustedes**

**Los dos: -tiemblan como gelatinas- y si viene un tiburón y nos come**

**honoka: lo golpeo ,no sean cobardes**

**Los dos: Si ama mía ú.ú**

**-Tachimukai y Fubuki se suben a la tabla del surf y empiezan a surfear sin ningún problema claro casi se caían pero aun así conservaban el equilibrio-**

**honoka: -pellizcando delicadamente la mejilla de tachimukai- vez ,no habia de que preocuparse**

**Tachimukai: Si ^^**

**sayuri: no se por que son tan miedositos ,tan ,ukesitos -se rie un poco-**

**Fubuki: -Le vuelve el trauma- no pronuncies esa palabra**

**sayuri: cual ,uke **

**Fubuki:El trauma de esos 2 fics **

**honoka: y el que vendrá-babea-**

**Pazita:hono-chan me halagas que te gusten~**

**fubuki: esto me da mala espina**

**Pazita:-Le sonríe- ¿a si? pues tendrás que esperar el resultado**

**honoka:- en su propio mundo yaoi- ahhh ,que lindoo**

**Pazita:hehehe~ más o menos ya estoy pensando en como transcurrir la historia **

**atsuya: -estornuda-**

**Pazita: Por que estornudas te enfermaste ó.ó**

**atsuya: esperemos que no **

**sayuri: seguro fubuki cuidaría de ti con mucho cariño**

**atsuya:claro que lo haría siempre me cuidaba -poniendo un dedo en su mentón recordando-**

**honoka:-babeando mas- SOMG**

**Pazita:honoka aguanta**

**sayuri: -arrastra a su hermana a la playa- y eso que solo ha especulado **

**Pazita:Aun así no seré tan buena como Yukiko-sama sus fics son honorables**

**honoka: honores a yukiko sama **

**Pazita: Sip~**

**honoka: creo que eso es todo ,o no**

**Pazita:¿eh?**

**Walter:Cabe decir que ya hemos terminado**

**Las presentadoras: Eso significa que tendremos que vernos en el próximo capitulo**

**Honoka:gracias a todos por comentar esta historia**

**Pazita:Por mandar brillantes ideas**

**Sayuri:Por cada comentario que envíes haces hacer que ideas surgan**

**Las presentadoras y Walter:¡Véannos en el próximo capitulo! En el mismo súper fanfic**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no nos pertenece es de Level-5**_

_**Creación de hono-chan y por mí

* * *

**_

_**Pazita:¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo!-hablando bajito-**_

_**honoka: esperamos que hayan dormido bien **_

_**Pazita:Aja...-toma una almohada- listas~?**_

_**chicas y walter: listos**_

_**Pazita:¡Al ataque camaradas míos! -Le lanza toda la almohada encima a Goenji-**_

_**honoka: yesh -le da el almohadazo de su vida a nagumo-**_

_**Walter:-Le tira una almohada a Atsuya y Fubuki y salen volando- superen eso~**_

_**sayuri: buenos días-le da a fudo y lo manda al techo- supera tu eso**_

_**Pazita:-Le tira un almohadazo a Tsunami y cae de trasero encima de Goenji-**_

_**honoka: dificil dificil -hace la mano invencible y le da a kazemaru midorikawa hiroto tachimukai y endo-**_

_**Pazita: Duh tu tienes técnicas especiales -Tira todos los almuhedones por todas partes-**_

_**sayuri: no es la única REMOLINO DESTRUCTOR-gira y tira almohadados a lo que caiga-**_

_**Walter:Bleh -Sigue tirando almuhedones haciendo que algunos se cayeran de cara y otros echaran volando-**_

_**todos: -adoloridos-que paso aquí**_

_**Pazita: Ohayou -con voz extraña- maldita sea -se aclara la garganta- el caso es que despertaron**_

_**honoka: muy buenooos diaaas-cantando-**_

_**sayuri: good morning**_

_**todos: -señalando a sayuri con pánico-**_

_**Pazita:Que les pasa -con voz extraña- **_

_**todos: e-ella ella esta -se pellizcan los unos a los otros-**_

_**sayuri: digamos que en cierto modo me obligaron**_

_**Walter: Sa-chan te vez bien así**_

_**todos: y como la obligaron-aun aterrados-**_

_**Walter:Cosas son cosas**_

_**honoka: pues verán**_

_**flash back**_

_**-a las 5 am las presentadoras entran al cuarto de sayuri ,honoka la abraza para evitar que se mueva mientras pazita la maquilla ,y luego entre ambas le rizan dos colitas y le ponen un traje de goth loli-**_

_**honoka: mas o menos fue así**_

_**Todos:WOH SON GENIALES**_

_**sayuri: y lo peor es que no puedo golpearlas por esto**_

_**Pazita:No Sayuri no puedes te vez realmente bien y ya te lo han dicho -cruzada de brazos-**_

_**sayuri: por eso y por que gracias a pazita estoy algo petrificada **_

_**honoka: awwwww ,yo ya recupere mi normalidad, eso fue tan genial**_

_**Pazita:hehehe~ **_

_**Walter:-Toma una almohada y se la lanza a Fubuki que se quedaba dormido de pie- WAKE UP!**_

_**fubuki: no pueden despertarme mejor**_

_**honoka: con una omelette **_

_**fubuki: Si *¬* ESPERA como lo sabes**_

_**honoka: tehehe -babea un poco-**_

_**Pazita y Walter: cof cof detalles**_

_**sayuri: y valla detalles**_

_**Pazita:Totalmente de acuerdo**_

_**atsuya y fubuki: eso no me huele bien**_

_**honoka: -les muestra adolescense-**_

_**atsuya: QUEEE YO HICE ESO Y ESO OTRO -rojo de la vergüenza-**_

_**fubuki: -shockeado-**_

_**honoka: calma shiro ,yo todavía te respeto**_

_**Pazita:No te sonrojes Atsuya eso es normal creo DUH mi subconsciente se encarga de escribir eso**_

_**atsuya: que cambio tan rotundo**_

_**honoka: pero es genial ,a poco no**_

_**Pazita: oh well no te quejes**_

_**fubuki: al menos solo es ficción ,pero tenias que darle esa idea**_

_**honoka: fue sin querer**_

_**Pazita:No todo es de honoka también es de zero-chan me dio unas imágenes terriblemente *O* -pone una mano en su cara-**_

_**honoka y sayuri: -ambas con hemorragia- sehhh**_

_**Pazita: sip si tienen curiosidad vayan haber**_

_**fubuki y atsuya: preferimos no arriesgarnos**_

_**Pazita: oh well, le doy mis gracias a Sumomo-chan por gustarle mis fics yaois me hace muy feliz pero se que re trauman**_

_**Pazita:Antes de empezar con los retos traigan una olla de agua**_

_**sayuri: -la trae- aquí esta**_

_**Pazita:Gracias -suspira- reto para mi de mi amigo DonNeko **_

_**honoka: esto ... no me huele bien**_

_**Pazita:No me molesta debo bailar con esto en la cabeza la canción de It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!**_

_**sayuri: venganza-saludando feliz-gracias don neko**_

_**Pazita:Como dije no me molesta la canción me gusta y el bailecito también -sonríe- Walter la canción**_

_**Walter: -Poniendo la canción y levantando el pulgar en señalación de todo listo-**_

_**-Pazita empieza a bailar It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! (para que no lo sepan busquen en youtube) moviéndose como la banana y cuidando que la olla de agua no se le caiga de la cabeza todos estaban con cara de WTF y Sayuri feliz de la venganza que dio DonNeko-**_

_**honoka: te viste moe moe**_

_**Pazita:Estoy agradeciendo que no se me cayera o si no me enfermaría más**_

_**atsuya: estas enfermita**_

_**Pazita: Si me enferme ú.ú desconocidamente**_

_**Walter:Que quieres pedir si tienes cuerpo débil y eres enfermiza**_

_**honoka: -dándole un zape a walter- grosero**_

_**Walter: DUH es la realidad de pequeña a sido así **_

_**sayuri: aww ,pobrecita pazita**_

_**Pazita:bleh son cosas y gracias wih~**_

_**Walter:Un reto completado chicos no se queden dormidos que ya empezaremos, oye Fubuki**_

_**honoka:-finge darle un tortillazo mexicano-que te despiertes (osea mega cachetada)**_

_**fubuki: bueno ú.ú**_

_**Pazita: -tose- bien empecemos ya**_

_**sayuri: vengan ,max ,tsunami y lika**_

_**Los nombrados: hai**_

_**Pazita:Ustedes harán la primera ronda entienden -hablando con voz extraña- me estoy fastidiando ya**_

_**Walter:Yo nunca he intentado suicidarme por algo**_

_**-Tsunami no bebe-**_

_**toko: mi pececito**_

_**Tsunami: Es que me tuvieron dando 1 mes puras zanahorias ú.ú**_

_**honoka: ¿por que?**_

_**Tsunami:Me estaban dando 1 mes puras zanahorias**_

_**sayuri: y por que ,ósea razón motivo circunstancia de tantas zanahorias**_

_**Tsunami:Me castigaron **_

_**honoka: por que?**_

_**Tsunami:Me monte encima de la mesa del comedor y la rompí ya que tenia alucinaciones de que era una tabla de surf**_

_**todos: por que no nos sorprende**_

_**Pazita:Eso mismo digo**_

_**Walter:Siguiente pregunta**_

_**honoka: no tan rápido ,tu penitencia será...**_

_**Tsunami:*glup***_

_**sayuri: toma ,ilústranos lo que intentaste zanahorifobico-le da una pistola un cuchillo y un frasco de veneno ,obviamente falsos-**_

_**Tsunami: Prefiero más la pistola así no moriré sin ningún dolor y me iré más rápido que el veneno y el cuchillo**_

_**Toko: -se desmaya de pánico-**_

_**honoka: al drama plis**_

_**Pazita: duh pensó que eran reales**_

_**Tsunami:La fregué verda**_

_**sayuri: tu crees viejo**_

_**Tsunami:Usted se cree Bugs Bunny**_

_**sayuri:-come una zanahoria- nehhh que te da esa idea**_

_**Tsunami:¬¬**_

_**Pazita:cof cof siga**_

_**Tsunami: Para que vivir en una vida que exista Bugs Bunny que coma zanahorias y las exporte al país -se pone la pistola en la cabeza- adiós vida cruel que se desintegren las zanahorias -apreta el gatillo y sale una zanahoria que le golpea la cabeza-**_

_**Toko: -despierta del desmayo y ve a Tsunami tendido en el suelo- NOOO SE MATOOO**_

_**Pazita:Hora del funeral**_

_**honoka:ya me adelante -muestra un féretro**_

_**Pazita:Que en paz descanse y que Bugs Bunny te persiga en tu travesía amen :3**_

_**todos : amen**_

_**toko : tómenselo enserio -llora atacada-**_

_**Pazita: Pues si ya lo hacemos querida**_

_**tsunami:-abriendo un ojo y susurrando -ya**_

_**honoka: leeré el testamento ,a mis amigos les dejo el recuerdo de mi locura ,nada mas ,y mis tablas de surf son todas para...**_

_**toko: -llorando- para**_

_**honoka: kozuue**_

_**toko: Y POR QUE A ESA**_

_**sayuri: que esperabas ,sigue leyendo hermana**_

_**honoka: y a toko **_

_**toko: -suspira-**_

_**honoka: agua molida y viento raspado**_

_**toko: ¬¬**_

_**Pazita:cof cof cof**_

_**sayuri: ya ,ya sufrió mucho la "viuda" puedes despertar**_

_**tsunami:¡AL FIN!**_

_**Pazita: tsk arruinaron el plan para envíaselo a Kozuue =D**_

_**sayuri: -tapando el féretro-nehhh ,servirá mas despierto**_

_**Pazita: -gotita-**_

_**tsunami: -en el oído de honoka- crees que toko me matara por fingir estar muerto**_

_**honoka: -mira a una furibunda toko- yo diría que... es probable**_

_**tsunami: DUH**_

_**toko: JOUSUKE TSUNAMI ME LAS PAGARAS -sale persiguiéndolo-**_

_**honoka: -con gotita -ahh amor joven **_

_**Pazita:Tan lindo y a la vez perseguidor**_

_**tsunami: SAQUENMELA DE ENCIMA**_

_**toko: -cae desmayada con cara "X_X"-**_

_**tsunami:No tuviste que pasarte tanto**_

_**sayuri: entonces que te matara a ti**_

_**tsunami:ehhh gracias**_

_**Pazita: Prosigamos **_

_**sayuri: nunca he paparazeado a alguien**_

_**-Max no bebe-**_

_**honoka: max?**_

_**max:No digas así entube paparazeado todo un día a un chico que me vendiera las entradas limitadas para jugar DDR**_

_**honoka: ya veo**_

_**max: sip y sabes me las dio *O***_

_**sayuri: genial ,ahora ,corre**_

_**max: eh por que**_

_**honoka: - señala un millón de paparazzi- mueren por ver que escondes con el gorro ,corre**_

_**-Max corre como su vida dependiera de ello-**_

_**Pazita:Cuanto rato crees que estará corriendo así el pobre**_

_**honoka: muchooo rato**_

_**Pazita:-gotita- sigamos les parece**_

_**Walter:Yo nunca he vendido por internet algo de alguna persona del equipo**_

_**-Lika no bebe-**_

_**ichinose: princesa?**_

_**lika: Darling no te asustes era tu polera favorita y se la vendí a Shouko por que le encanto**_

_**ichinose: no importa solo era una estúpida polera como puedo enojarme con mi princesita -sonríe dulcemente-**_

_**La parte tierna y los chicos: awww**_

_**sayuri: que lindo -con ambas manos en las mejillas y con un pie levantado-**_

_**Kazemaru: Si Sa-chan igual que tu -se da cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonroja-**_

_**sayuri: -rojísima- g-gracias**_

_**Kazemaru: De nada**_

_**Pazita:No tuviste por que haberte enojado conmigo sayuri **_

_**sayuri: enojarme**_

_**Pazita:"venganza"**_

_**sayuri: ammmmmmmm ,gomen ,pero perdonada**_

_**Pazita:Thank you -voz extraña- maldita sea estar ronca significa una cosa creo que hablare como chico ¬¬ **_

_**honoka: no es tan malo ,en fin tu castigo lika ,venderemos algo tuyo**_

_**lika:bueno**_

_**Pazita: Se vende uniforme de ccc bara bara bara **_

_**sain: yo lo compro-gritando-**_

_**Pazita: ok 1 millón -sonríe-**_

_**lika: bebe ,has algo**_

_**ichinose: YO LA COMPRO -grita-**_

_**honoka: comienza la subasta-le pasa un sobre a ichinose-**_

_**ichinose: ok**_

_**Pazita: primera oferta 1 millón quien ofrece más -golpeando con un abanico una mesa-**_

_**sain: por que rayos tiene que ser tan caro**_

_**Pazita: para que un depravado no la compre para otras intenciones**_

_**honoka:-mirando a sain-exacto**_

_**sain: por que me miran así**_

_**Pazita: finge demencia -piensa- ok prosigamos ichinose cuanto ofrece**_

_**ichinose: millon quinientos**_

_**Pazita: y usted depravado cuanto**_

_**ichinose: TRES**_

_**Pazita:¡Tres millones! **_

_**Pazitra:Tres millones a la una**_

_**sain: tres millones y una ficha para el bus**_

_**Pazita:bleh noh eso no se acepta -cruza los brazos-**_

_**honoka: tres millones a las dos y una ficha para el bus**_

_**ichinose: tres millones y seré su esclavo **_

_**Pazita: ok **_

_**sayuri: vendido a kazuya ichinose**_

_**Ichinose:yiijaaah EN TU CARA -hace el baile de la victoria alrededor de Sain-**_

_**sain: por que me odian**_

_**Pazita: Secuestrador y pregunta no eres del mi tipo ni de ninguna chica -tose-**_

_**sain: no me lo digan en la cara**_

_**honoka: ok -muestra un letrero con lo que dijo pazita escrito- ahora lo escribimos en tu cara**_

_**sain: era una expresión ¬¬**_

_**Pazita: Si no te gusta jodite sain**_

_**honoka: yesh ,prosiguiendo, yo nunca he mentido para visitar a alguien**_

_**-Max ni Tsunami beben-**_

_**sayuri: hablen**_

_**Max:Etto yo para ver a Sumomo**_

_**sayuri: awwwwww que tiernesiin**_

_**Pazita: y usted **_

_**tsunami: escape a surfear con kozuee chan**_

_**Pazita: -en el oído de tsunami- y toko lo sabe**_

_**tsunami: tu que crees**_

_**Pazita: bleh da igual**_

_**Walter:Una penitencia o los dejamos ir así nomás**_

_**honoka: no podemos dar absoluciones así como así**_

_**Walter: deh**_

_**sayuri: ok...-les pasa trajes de mokonas (tsunami blanca max negra)- enjoy guys**_

_**max:No da vergüenza**_

_**tsunami: parece una bola gorda**_

_**Pazita:¡No insultes a los mokonas son geniales!**_

_**-Los dos chicos fueron al vestidor y salieron al rato-**_

_**tsunami: me veo gordo**_

_**Walter:No es para tanto comparado con max que lo acosan**_

_**-Las chicas empiezan a acosar a max que a tal punto casi se lo llevan a sus casas-**_

_**max: ayudaaa me llevan -lo arrastran-**_

_**¿?: sueltenlo**_

_**honoka: justo a tiempo-detiene un cronometro de bolsillo-**_

_**¿?: ¬¬ lo van a soltar feas**_

_**chicas: es nuestro mokona moe moe ,además , tu eres la que es fea para el**_

_**matsuno:-enojándose y gritando- NO LE DIGAN FEA A SUMOMO CHAN ,SUELTENME BRUJAS**_

_**chicas: -se asustan y lo sueltan-**_

_**Pazita:¡Arigatou Sumomo!**_

_**sumomo: -alza el pulgar-**_

_**matsuno:Mi salvadoraaa -se lanza a abrazar a sumomo-**_

_**sumomo: que bueno que llegue a tiempo**_

_**tsunami: a el si le traen su amigan**_

_**Pazita:Kozuue-chan no esta que esperabas**_

_**honoka: no cuenten los pollitos antes de que nazcan -abre una cortina ( de donde ,no se ni me pregunten por que el escenario no lo cuadramos nosotras)-**_

_**tsunami: o.o**_

_**toko: ¬¬**_

_**tsunami: O.o**_

_**kozuue: konichiwa!**_

_**Pazita:Konnichiwa Kozuue**_

_**tsunami: a surfear -corre pero se tropiesa por el traje- auch**_

_**matsuno: y cual es el reto ,por que conociendolas ,los trajes de mokona no son lo peor**_

_**Pazita:hono el reto O.o**_

_**honoka:-muestra tres bandas para correr con un paquete atado arriba- ahora , correrán con los trajes de mokona por las bandas y agarraran el regalo , el primero en llegar se puede quedar con el premio que hay dentro**_

_**Matsuno: tengo que ganar**_

_**tsunami:Y yo quitarme el ridículo traje**_

_**-comienza la competencia ,obviamente se tropiezan golpean e incluso rebotan dejando todo en definición del que agarre primero el paquete-**_

_**-Y un humito como el de las peleas se levanta dejando de ganador a...-**_

_**todos: -impacientes- vamos vamos ,quien gano **_

_**kozuue: vamos tsunamiiii**_

_**sumomo: tu puedes matsuno!**_

_**Pazita:Mokona black usted puede owoh~**_

_**honoka: mokona black**_

_**sayuri: solo por contrariar ,mokona White**_

_**Walter:Que gane cualquiera**_

_**honoka: y el ganador es... EMPATE , ósea que ninguno se lleva el premio- abre el paquete de matsuno y saca un gorro de diseñador ,abre el de tsunami y saca un papelito de "vale para una tabla de surf profesional"-**_

_**Tsunami y Matsuno: T_T**_

_**Pazita:Mala suerte**_

_**sumomo: awww ,que mal ,mira este no es tan caro pero es lindo -le da a mat un gorrito como el que el usa siempre-**_

_**Matsuno: Gracias cualquier regalo de ti me gusta**_

_**kozuue: yo no te traje nada ,no dejaban subir tanto equipaje al vuelo ,pero ten -le da un caracol hermitaño( vacio , aunque seria lindo que le pinchara la nariz)**_

_**tsunami: gracias el mar**_

_**sayuri: -en un lado sosteniendo un letrerito frente a unos bultos negros - letrero: parecemos muertos ,ayer casi ni salimos **_

_**Pazita:¿Enserio?**_

_**sayuri: pensé que seria gracioso-sacude a natsumi que golpea por error a genda ,que le da un cabezazo a sakuma que cae del dolor justo en el rostro de angelo- eso no es bueno**_

_**Pazita:ANGE-SAN!**_

_**honoka: -auxiliando a angelo y cargándolo como a un niño pequeño( que lo es) - ange san estas bien ,di algo ange san ,por favor -a punto de llorar-**_

_**Angelo:Estrellita estrellita**_

_**honoka: es algo -deja a angelo en un montón de cojines - en fiin ,oigan ,dense espacio ,se van a ahogar**_

_**Natsumi:¬¬**_

_**endo: oye ,pero quien te entiende ,no que adoras que aki sea mi novia ,déjanos ser -sigue abrazando y dándole besitos a aki-**_

_**Natsumi:LOS ODIOO**_

_**Pazita:Que histérica déjalos vivir**_

_**honoka: al menos eres salvable ,no como fuburra, sigue adelante que hay mas muchachos **_

_**Natsumi:Y quien podría ser**_

_**honoka: eso no es mi problema ,yu kun ,ven ,si no es ahora ,ya nop habrá endo que conocer**_

_**¿?:Ya llegue es la segunda vez que me interrumpen tocando la guitarra**_

_**honoka: gomen ,puedo ,tu sabes ,abrazarte**_

_**¿?:NO no lo hagas**_

_**honoka: -muy triste- al menos pregunte yuu kun**_

_**¿?:No me gusta no soy ni lindo ni abrazable**_

_**sayuri: pues a mi no me das miedo si te enojas -lo abraza y le revuelve el cabello - y eres mega lindo y abrazable**_

_**¿?: -se enoja- NO ME ABRAZES NO ME DIGAS LINDO!**_

_**honoka: cof cof ,en fin ,el es yuuki desde ahora será un presentador junto con nosotros ,ven satoru**_

_**Yuki:correcion Yuki **_

_**sayuri: yuuki suena mas lindo -lo vuelve a abrazar y le deja un beso marcado en colorete rosa-**_

_**Yuki:No me cambien el nombre amo mi nombre**_

_**honoka: que por cierto es mi nombre -muestra un documento y se resalta la palabra yuki-**_

_**Yuki: Pero me gusta la nieve -berrinche-**_

_**honoka: y por que crees que yo también me llamo así -berrinche mas grande- **_

_**sayuri: BASTA ,te llamamos para presentarte a endo- arrastra a un enojado endo-**_

_**Yuki:Que le pasa por que tiene cara de malos amigos**_

_**honoka: andaba besando a su novia y lo llamamos ,satoru yuki yuki satoru **_

_**endo: hola ¬¬**_

_**Yuki:hola**_

_**sayuri: cuanto animo **_

_**Yuki: Sabes que soy cortante **_

_**endo: sabes que me interrumpieron ¬¬**_

_**honoka: yaaaa ,tendrás mucho mas tiempo para besuquearte**_

_**endo: si ¬¬**_

_**sayuri: para ser sincera ,pensé que iba a ser mas emocionante digo un idolo y su fan **_

_**Yuki:No soy muy expresivo necesito algo **_

_**honoka: -pone música emotiva -esta o la de batalla**_

_**Yuki:Cualquiera... -cierra sus ojos- ¡Es un gusto de conocerte satoru endo n_n! **_

_**endo: es bipolar ¬¬**_

_**sayuri: noooo enserio**_

_**Yuki:¡Me da igual! mi estado super super azúcar ya se activo~**_

_**honoka: que bueno9 ,por que esa energía es muy necesaria para los retos que viene**_

_**Yuki:Yeah~! vengan los retos -moviendo los brazos para todas partes-**_

_**sayuri: adivinare ,le dieron de su reserva no tan secreta de azucares**_

_**Yuki:No tan correctísimo Sa-chan es mi verdadera personalidad**_

_**honoka: entonces ahora te puedo abrazar **_

_**Yuki:Shi~**_

_**honoka: -abraza a yuki de manera muy tierna- eres muy lindo yuki kun ,mi niveosito ,moe moe moe **_

_**Yuki:gracias n_n**_

_**sayuri: -halando a honoka- yaa que pareces enamorada**_

_**honoka: eso no tendría nada de malo ,además yuki kun ,es muy lindo**_

_**Pazita: Lo se pero estará así por un ratito**_

_**honoka: es mejor seguir mientras tengamos a sweet yuki con nosotras**_

_**Pazita: Sera mejor continuar -Mira a Yuki que estaba como colgado en el brazo de Walter-**_

_**honoka: yo nunca he ,hecho un berrinche de diva**_

_**-Lika ni Tsunami beben-**_

_**sayuri: t-tsunami**_

_**Yuki:¡Cuenten cuenten! -Aun colgando en el brazo de Walter-**_

_**lika: bueno ,mis amigas estaban haciéndome rabiar y realmente quería comer en ese lugar ,tuve que hacer berrinche**_

_**Yuki:Te comprendo no me dejan comer Omelette -berrinche- y tu**_

_**honoka: awwwwwwww-le da un omelette de arroz -quien podría negarte algo**_

_**tsunami: no quería comer zanahorias y termine comportándome como una diva loca **_

_**Yuki:-Comiendo Omelette- no puedes odiarlas te cuidan la vista**_

_**tsunami: son horribles ,no es asi kozuee ,tokoto**_

_**Kozuue:Tienes que comértelas**_

_**Toko:Es por tu bien**_

_**tsunami: cuanto apoyo **_

_**Yuki:Te quieren lo hacen por tu bien**_

_**honoka: -poniéndole mucho puré de zanahoria a tsunami en la boca- tiene razón ,ahora la penitencia**_

_**tsunami: no me hagan sufrir T-T**_

_**Yuki:hono-nee la penitencia ó.ó**_

_**honoka: hono neee suena taaan lindooo**_

_**sayuri: en lo que la mocosa vuelve en si ,alguien dígame ,quien es la diva de divas ,princesa del pop ,protagonista de escándalos **_

_**tsunami: no veo cosas así**_

_**lika:a mi me interesa mi moda**_

_**sayuri: ok... venga la ayudita ,actuaran como brithney spéars**_

_**tsunami y lika: O-o**_

_**Pazita y Yuki:¡Que empiece el show~!**_

_**tsunami: sufrimiento**_

_**lika: sere famosa**_

_**Yuki:El caso es que tu lika usaras el de wonamizer entiendes**_

_**lika: ok ,pero cual ,igual los 3 son lindos**_

_**Yuki:El de mesera cual más esperabas**_

_**lika: perfecto y a tsunami**_

_**Yuki:Circus**_

_**honoka: -escupiendo un chorro de café cual aspersor- g-gomen jajajajajaa**_

_**Yuki:Lo se da risa -sonríe-**_

_**tsunami: siempre me toca lo ridículo**_

_**honoka: quien te manda**_

_**Yuki:-Empieza a mostrarle al traje a Tsunami con cara de horrorizado- ahora ve y póntelo**_

_**tsunami: ú.ú**_

_**honoka: yo que ustedes no miro -alcanzándoles vendas para los ojos a toko y kozuue- su decisión**_

_**kozuue:no mirare**_

_**toko: ni yo**_

_**tsunami: cuanto apoyo**_

_**Yuki:no alegues ve y haz el reto**_

_**-Tsunami llega con el traje todo avergonzado-**_

_**honoka: -desmayándose -**_

_**sayuri: te vez tan ... inusual**_

_**Yuki:hono-nee despierta O_o**_

_**fubuki: y por que hono nee ?'?**_

_**Yuki:Ya lo dije estoy en el modo super super azúcar así que estaré dando sobrenombres y le digo de cariño**_

_**fubuki: aja...**_

_**honoka: yuu kun ayúdame a levantarme ,me duele la cabeza ,tsunami , te vez ,muy ,t-r-a-v-e-s-t-i**_

_**Yuki:-Ayuda a honoka a levantarse- no te duele nada la cabeza no ves alusionacios nada nadita ó.ó?**_

_**honoka: solo a súper vaca y a dexter ,pero estaré bien**_

_**Yuki:-rie- dexter eh?**_

_**honoka: yesh ,suelo tener alucinaciones raras ,como fubuki con el traje de len kagamine en trick or treat**_

_**Yuki:Leiste el fic verdad hono-nee**_

_**honoka: y tu que crees yuu kun**_

_**Yuki:Eso es un si**_

_**fubuki:-re traumed- ahora que hice**_

_**sayuri: te quieres enterar?**_

_**fubuki:riesgoso pero si**_

_**sayuri: -le muestra la pagina que imprimió- lee párrafo a párrafo**_

_**fubuki: -leyó todo- no están grave pero me pusieron mezcla sádico dulce**_

_**Pazita: Primera vez que no se queja**_

_**honoka: es por que ahora no es lemon ,pero la mezcla acidulce me pareció re mona **_

_**Pazita:^^ gracias~**_

_**Yuki:¿Le continuamos verdad?**_

_**tsunami: sáquenme de esta cosa ya**_

_**lika: yo me veo muy linda**_

_**Yuki: Sin duda se ve bien mesera-san**_

_**ichinose: no se si te explicaron ,lika es mi princesita ,así que nada vergonzoso -estilo el padrino-**_

_**Yuki:Claro que lo sabia dah~**_

_**Pazita:Lo hace por molestar aun que es gesto amable**_

_**ichinose:menos mal **_

_**lika:cuanto rato debo quedarme con el traje**_

_**tsunami: y tu de que te quejas mírame a mi**_

_**honoka: acabemos con esto ,bailen , hit my baby one more time y cámbiense antes que quede ciega y hablo por tsunami**_

_**tsunami: T_T**_

_**Yuki:Que quejon**_

_**-Tsunami y lika que se pusieron a bailar hit my baby one more time todos los chicos miraban con asco a tsunami-**_

_**ichinose: que linda se ve mi lika**_

_**lika:gracias darling**_

_**toko: t-tsunami**_

_**kozue: -sin sentido-**_

_**honoka: era de esperarse ,verdad súper vaca**_

_**tsunami: sigue con alucinaciones**_

_**Yuki: después se le pasara a hono-nee**_

_**Pazita:-tose- ve a cambiarte traumaste a todos**_

_**sayuri: y quema el traje ,me da miedo re usarlo**_

_**honoka: no súper vaca ,mi te esta bien de azúcar ,tampoco quiero mas pastel dexter- con espirales en los ojos y fingiendo que toma te-**_

_**Yuki:Reacciona por dios**_

_**Pazita:Ve a cambiarte por favor**_

_**Tsunami: -va a cambiarse y regresa normal pasandole la ropa a Yuki-**_

_**Yuki:Que hago con esto**_

_**sayuri: quémalo -cacheteando a honoka para que reaccione-**_

_**Yuki: -saca un lanzallamas (quien sabe donde) y lo quemo dejándolo en cenizas- listo**_

_**Pazita:honoka estas bien**_

_**honoka: no mami ,planche mi uniforme anoche y deje listo mu desayuno -sayuri le da otra cachetada- q-que pasa ,donde estoy**_

_**Yuki:Quedaste ilusionando con ehm algo que paso**_

_**honoka: ya veo ,que alucinación fue ahora ,las chicas súper poderosas limpiando mi casa**_

_**Yuki:No con dexter y súper vaca**_

_**honoka: ahh clásico de fin de semana ,sigamos antes de que me de otra**_

_**Yuki: Será mejor no me gusta verte así me preocupas mucho**_

_**sayuri: sip , ahora yo nunca he cantado una canción romántica sin darme cuenta**_

_**-Tsunami no bebe-**_

_**toko: mmmmmmmmmm**_

_**tsunami: se que es extraño**_

_**Pazita:Que canción**_

_**tsunami: emmm ... es necesario**_

_**Yuki:Muy necesario**_

_**tsunami: invierno ,la de reik -suspira derrotado-**_

_**Yuki:invierno *O***_

_**honoka: awwwwww amo amo amo esa canción ,cuando niña jure que amaría a quien me la declarara**_

_**fubuki:...**_

_**sayuri: awwwwwwwww ,esa canción es muy linda ,yo jure algo similar **_

_**Yuki:A mi me gusta por que es invierno y viene la nieve *O***_

_**Pazita:Entonces chicas si le cantaran la canción ¿que harían?**_

_**Kazemaru:...**_

_**Yuki:Estos dos quedaron petrificados ó.ó**_

_**honoka: no se ,cuando era niña decia que si un chico me la cantaba ,seria capaz de tirarme y darle un beso **_

_**sayuri: yo aceptaría casarme ,obvio lo dije muy niña- sonrojada-**_

_**Pazita:awww que tiernas**_

_**Yuki: Pero aun tienes esa idea en mente sa-chan**_

_**sayuri: promesas son promesas ,por que tu vas a dedicármela**_

_**Yuki:Yo pregunte por que creo que alguien quiere hacerlo -refiriéndose a Kazemaru-**_

_**sayuri: si claro... **_

_**honoka: el punto es que ambas promesas siguen vigentes por que lo juramos por nuestro honor**_

_**Yuki: Sa-chan no pienses mal de mi ú.ú**_

_**sayuri: no podría ,en fin tsunami ,cantaras con ,esto -le muestra un traje de onigiri- si averigüe que TU te comiste mis onigiri ayer**_

_**tsunami: el destino me odia**_

_**Yuki:Esa es mi frase**_

_**honoka: si el destino te odiara no te habría echo taaan lindo**_

_**Yuki:A quien se lo dices**_

_**honoka: a ti**_

_**Yuki:gracias ^^ -abraza a honoka-**_

_**fubuki:¬¬ **_

_**honoka: aww ,yuu kun ,adoro cuando eres tiernesin **_

_**Yuki: es que lo soy cuando estoy así**_

_**fubuki: si si ¬¬**_

_**tsunami: -sale vestido de onigiri- ok... a cantar **_

_**Yuki: -pone la pista- ok canta**_

_**-tsunami canta como un idol ,aunque mas bien luce como comercial de comida ,aun asi toko esta fascinada-**_

_**toko: tsunami tsunami**_

_**honoka: que bellezaaaaaa**_

_**Pazita: Sabes ver comida dio hambre**_

_**honoka: -llega con un pinic completo -siempre dos pasos delante**_

_**Pazita:YAYYY comida~**_

_**Yuki:COMIDA eso significa..**_

_**honoka: comida significa comida ,y que yo cocine además -le da a yuki en trozo de sushi en la boca-**_

_**Yuki:Comida *O***_

_**fubuki: ¬¬"**_

_**Pazita: que celoso**_

_**honoka: abre-le tiende el trozo de sushi a fubuki- vamos o si no se lo dare a yuki**_

_**fubuki: -se lo come-**_

_**Walter:Al fin comida tenia hambre**_

_**sayuri: -dándole onigiri a walter- di aaa**_

_**Walter: aaa**_

_**Kazemaru: ¬¬"**_

_**sayuri: -comiendo del mismo onigiri -RICOO**_

_**Pazita:La comida sabe bien cuando estas con la persona que quieres ¿no? -comentario haciendo que el pobre kazemaru se cayera al estilo anime-**_

_**Yuki:La gravedad se fue a 0 y se cayo**_

_**sayuri: estas bien kazemaru -lo zarandea suavemente- kazemaruu**_

_**kazemaru: si estoy bien**_

_**sayuri: vamos come come ,todo esta rico -le da un daifuku- son mis preferidos**_

_**kazemaru: vale**_

_**Yuki:Tenia hambre dah~**_

_**sayuri: ahhhhh ,esta rico ,no lo envenenaste verdad?**_

_**honoka: no.. como crees**_

_**Yuki:hono-nee no haría eso verdad**_

_**honoka: -silbando -nop**_

_**Yuki:-gotita-**_

_**Pazita: -suspira- Yuu-chan ya dentro de poco no será cariñoso**_

_**honoka: hai algo que pueda hacer -tomando las manos de yuki como si sufriera de una enfermedad terminal-**_

_**Yuki:¿si?**_

_**Walter:Que cosa**_

_**sayuri: vamos yo tampoco quiero perder a yuki moe**_

_**honoka: yuki ,que quieres para seguir moe moe**_

_**Yuki: -se encoge de hombros- no lo se lo único que se es que siempre estoy así si me gusta algo**_

_**honoka: -le muestra un raspado - niveosito niveosito**_

_**Yuki: nieve -pone cara moe-**_

_**Pazita:aww están tierno cuando hace eso**_

_**honoka:-abrazando a yuki- ya lo se**_

_**Yuki: sabes esas chicas de alla me dan miedo **_

_**honoka: yo te defiendo yuuu kun -saca su abanico gigante-**_

_**las chicas: O.o" mejor nos vamos**_

_**Pazita:Ya te conocen ahora se van rapidito**_

_**honoka: sehh, lastima que no les puedo ir con la mentira del novio gracias a kido**_

_**Yuki:Creo que eso ya no será necesario**_

_**honoka: jummmmmm ,eso párese ,enserio doy miedo**_

_**Yuki:No no das miedo al contrario soy yo -mirando feo a las chicas que estan hay embobadas- **_

_**sayuri: igual eres mono**_

_**Yuki:No me molestare esta vez solo por que me caen bien**_

_**sayuri y honoka: yeshhh**_

_**Walter:El caso es que ya paso el "Yuki cute ver."**_

_**honoka: niooooooooooo**_

_**Yuki:Aun que aun así puedes abrazarme ya no me molesta me acostumbre (para quienes no sepan solo le incomoda las personas que no conoce)**_

_**honoka: mejor -lo abraza- te puedo decir yuu chan desde ahora**_

_**Yuki: hai hai**_

_**honoka: yesh -victory pose by honoka yuki hatsumomo-**_

_**Walter:Eso también era de mi propiedad**_

_**Yuki:Eres el autor aun asi que no te quejes Walt**_

_**Walter:Hai T_T**_

_**Pazita: Sigamos~**_

_**honoka: yosh ahora esto es una pregunta ,el que responda de ultimo o mal se lleva el castigo**_

_**Todos:¡EH!**_

_**Yuki: Por eso me caen bien**_

_**honoka: yosh **_

_**Pazita y Yuki:La pregunta**_

_**Todos:Que nos haran**_

_**honoka: rápido nombre unisex iniciado con s que significa cielo **_

_**Todos:¡WHAT!**_

_**honoka: volaron chicos ,o habrá penitencia ,escriban rapido rapido**_

_**Todos: -nerviosos- que escribimos que hacemos**_

_**honoka: la respuesta duh**_

_**Todos:YA LO SABEMOS**_

_**Todos:-le tienden el pale- ¿y? **_

_**honoka: haber ,el de lika dice , sora ,bien ,el de tsunami sora , el de matsuno SUMOMO**_

_**sumomo: -se sonroja-**_

_**honoka: ósea ,matsuno ,nada que ver .en que pensabas**_

_**max: pero el nombre era con s no**_

_**honoka: puess ,si pero dije que significaba cielo no ciruelo**_

_**max: duh**_

_**honoka: te veras lindo de sora igual**_

_**max: sora, sora de KH? (kingdom hearts)**_

_**honoka: quisieras**_

_**max:-gotita-**_

_**Yuki:El caso es los que escribieron mal que castigo recibiran**_

_**sayuri: a vestirte**_

_**max:hai ú.ú**_

_**-Matsuno se fue a los vestidores y volvió usando la vestimenta de Sora (Digimon)-**_

_**Sumomo: O.o**_

_**Pazita: Sora de digimon dah**_

_**honoka: al menos no es tan femenina**_

_**Matsuno:Yo juraba que era de KH no de digimon**_

_**honoka: pues que ma**_

_**sumomo:...**_

_**Yuki:La perdimos**_

_**honoka: despejen -desfibrila a sumomo-**_

_**Sumomo:¿eh? que paso tenia..**_

_**sayuri: si ,matsuno vestido de sora, al menos el gorro cubre su cabeza **_

_**matsuno: yeah~**_

_**sumomo:cuanto rato debe quedarse asi**_

_**honoka: hasta que cante el ed 1**_

_**Pazita:WAAAHHH amaba esa canción!**_

_**matsuno: mátame ahora dispárame justo en el coco -tomando el brazo de sayuri-**_

_**Yuki:Hombre calmado es solo una canción mas o menos romántica no te alteres hazlo por la chica que esta allá**_

_**matsuno: hai ú.ú**_

_**Pazita:¡Venga la pista!**_

_**honoka: -poniendo la pista-**_

_**-Matsuno empezó a cantar la canción sin ánimos pero le salía TAN igual al original ( no no con voz afeminada no)-**_

_**honoka: por sumomo puedes todo verda**_

_**Matsuno: si**_

_**sayuri: que tiernesin ,ok acabamos con ustedes**_

_**Todos: O.o**_

_**honoka:tsunami mat ,adivinen ,no es difícil**_

_**tsunami:what?**_

_**matsuno: reto**_

_**honoka: que ya acabamos ,se los dibujo , ahora ,adivinen que les dare**_

_**matsuno: premio**_

_**sayuri: tienes algo aparte del gorro y aparentemente aire en tu cabeza**_

_**matsuno:no tengo la culpa que viva en mi propio mundo**_

_**honoka:-reparte rápido-tsunami ,tabla de surf ,matsuno gorro peruano nuevo ,lika...**_

_**lika:hai**_

_**honoka: -le da a lika un paquetito -es una caja musical con figuritas tuyas y de ichinose ,no la rompas ,es de porcelana **_

_**lika:gracias la cuidare bien**_

_**sain: te odio**_

_**honoka: gracias ,significa mucho viniendo de ti**_

_**Yuki:que chico tan amargado**_

_**honoka: si ,lo se**_

_**sayuri: ahora ,tachi shirou midorikawa kazemaru ,matsuno supongo y angelo ,al frente**_

_**Los nombramos:¿si?**_

_**honoka: como sabrán ,nos pidieron el yuke yuke monkey dance**_

_**sayuri: con ustedes será mas bien el uke uke lovely dance -se ríe un poco-**_

_**Pazita:cosa que será agradable para nosotras (y fans)**_

_**honoka: -grabando- yosh, tambien debería ir yuki, pero el es presentador, aunque sea muy linduu**_

_**Yuki:-gotita-**_

_**sayuri: -sacando trajes moe de yo no se donde para cada uno -escojan bien **_

_**fubuki:...**_

_**honoka: onegaiiiii**_

_**fubuki:haai...**_

_**-fubuki sale con un fuku marinerito con todo y gorrito tachimukai con un traje de monito de felpa angelo con uno de angelito midorikawa con uno de helado chibi y matsuno como príncipe kazemaru dandi neko zuzuno zorrito artico no cabe descartar que tambien llevaba ombliguera-**_

_**sayuri: venga el uke uke dance -pone música y saca su cámara**_

_**Pazita:Bailen bailen~**_

_**los nombramos: duh ni modo**_

_**-Los ukes empezaron a bailar con destreza (cosa que siempre hacían) hasta parecían unos verdaderos rockeros haciendo el "movimiento de cabezas" hasta la canción era tan pegajosa que la empezaron a cantar no no con el típico monkey dance si no uke dance-**_

_**honoka: moeeee -abraza a fubuki- se vio tan lindooo**_

_**fubuki:gracias**_

_**honoka: con yuki se hubiera visto mas linduuuuuuuuuuu**_

_**Yuki:¬/¬ **_

_**sayuri: quedo moe**_

_**Pazita:ni que lo digas ange-san se ve realmente lindo **_

_**honoka: jummm ,perfecto uke uke dance ,ahora los semes **_

_**los semes: duh**_

_**sayuri: déjalo para luego ,no se cual es mas lindoo**_

_**Pazita: kaze ange tachi fubuki suzuno midorikawa en fin todos**_

_**sayuri: jummmmmmm ,ZUZUNO SAN ES EL MAS LINDO**_

_**zuzuno:...es realmente necesario que sea un zorro ombliguero**_

_**honoka: como ya he dicho ,no es realmente necesario ,pero ayuda al raiting**_

_**todos: nos usan como conejillos de indias**_

_**sayuri: nop , deberían conocer a mis conejillos de indias**_

_**todos: mejor no**_

_**Pazita:tenes cuyes**_

_**sayuri: sip ,oli y corri ,ya saben esquivar las balas**_

_**todos: O.O**_

_**Pazita: que bien los mios siempre morian en invierno ú.ú**_

_**yuki: INVIERNOOO**_

_**Pazita: Yuu-chan luego te paso algo **_

_**Yuki: bueno**_

_**honoka: comentarios de uke uke lovely dance- le pasa el micrófono a los semes-**_

_**semes:...bailaron bien**_

_**sayuri: KAWAIIIIII**_

_**Pazita:ukemente lindos **_

_**honoka: yo creo que ella no lo decía por eso ,ahora esta con nosotras en el lado rosa de la fuerza**_

_**Walter y Yuki: yaoi**_

_**sayuri: YESH**_

_**los semes: no tenemos escapatoria**_

_**los ukes : no podremos vivir en paz**_

_**sayuri: bueno ,era cuestión de tiempo ,después de todo ,con mi mocosa y pazi con el cuento del yaoi todo el tiempo ,algo se me pego**_

_**Pazita: dah yo ya pase esa etapa**_

_**Yuki: los primeros días alucinaciones casi gritos**_

_**honoka: y lemon -algo de baba-**_

_**Yuki:Eso son los síntomas cuando ves yaoi y hard **_

_**fubuki: aun tienes a el psicólogo en la linea?**_

_**Pazita: si duh te retraumaste de nuevo que ya te llego esos 2 fics**_

_**fubuki: .-traumado -gracias a ustedes no puedo permitir que atsuya este a menos de 2 cuartos de mi**_

_**Pazita: que...exagerado **_

_**fubuki: -traumado y enojado- tu crees**_

_**Pazita: Tu que crees debo compartir la habitación con mi hermana mayor no tengo privacidad **_

_**honoka: jejeje ni para que les cuento ,sigamos ,les parese**_

_**Pazita: duh si **_

_**Yuki: Siguiente reto **_

_**sayuri: yo nunca he leído un libro que me haga llorar a mares , y va para todos**_

_**Todos: todos todos**_

_**sayuri: tengo que limpiarles los oídos ,si todos**_

_**Pazita:haber...levanten la mano quienes lloraron y diran los nombres de los libros que les hicieron llorar**_

_**honoka: onegai ,sinceridad ,por que si detecto la minima señal de engaño los conecto al detector de mentiras**_

_**Todos:eso es farsa eso no sirve**_

_**Pazita:lo que sea levanten la mano**_

_**-Genda levanta la mano-**_

_**sayuri: que mono -con corazones en los ojos- con que libro fue genda kun**_

_**Genda: Mi planta naranja de lima**_

_**sayuri: -con los corazones aun mas grandes.- QUE BELLEZAAA**_

_**Pazita:hai siguiente persona**_

_**-Tsunami levanta la mano-**_

_**toko y kozuue : awwwwwwwwww**_

_**honoka: -con muchos ? sobre su cabeza- que libro fue ese **_

_**tsunami: el niño que enloqueció de amor duh**_

_**kozuue y toko : -flotando en nubes rosadas-**_

_**honoka: leíste ,ese libro ,enterito? ,no tiene mar ,nop que yo sepa**_

_**tsunami: lo leí enterito da pena el pobre niño**_

_**sayuri: muy tierno ... aun así no puedo creerlo**_

_**Pazita:lo leí como en tercero el caso es que si da pena el pobre niño **_

_**tsunami: ves me apoyan**_

_**Yuki: Siguiente persona levante la mano sin vergüenza**_

_**-Goenji levanta la mano-**_

_**honoka: -cayendo de espaldas-**_

_**Goenji: se murió lo que sea**_

_**sayuri: porfa, tómatelo enserio ,o si no te disparo -muestra su arsenal-**_

_**Goenji:fue mujercitas**_

_**honoka: yo también llore con ese libro -levantándose del suelo y limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo- que parte te hizo llorar**_

_**Goenji:fue cuando a beth le da varicela**_

_**honoka: -sigue limpiándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo- esa también me hiso llorar mucho...**_

_**Goenji:en parte llore mucho **_

_**fudo: viva la princesita goenji...**_

_**Pazita: dah que moleston tu también lloraste así que no vengas**_

_**honoka: y no lo puedes negar ,te vimos**_

_**fudo: haber con que**_

_**Pazita: con el libro romeo y Julieta**_

_**fudo: *glup***_

_**todos: -rien- a eso le llamo tomar de tu propia medicina**_

_**Pazita:Te pasa por molestar ¿sabias?**_

_**fudo: -en un rinconcito- me doy cuenta**_

_**Pazita: lo importante es que ya sabes cuando uno se siente cuando le hacen eso**_

_**honoka: yesh ,quien mas quien mas **_

_**-Endo levanta la mano-**_

_**aki: ese es mi lindo y sensible satoru **_

_**Endo:fue con El amor en tiempos de cólera**_

_**aki natsumi y fuburra : QUE LINDO**_

_**Pazita:la acosadora volvió al ataque**_

_**honoka: -halando a fuburra y tirandola lejos - no por mucho**_

_**Pazita:gracias**_

_**Yuki: Siguiente persona**_

_**-Kazemaru levanta la mano-**_

_**sayuri. cual -con aura rosada-**_

_**Kazemaru: orgullo y perjuicio**_

_**todas las chicas : que lindo!**_

_**Pazita:hehehe~ supongo que esos son todos ¿no?**_

_**honoka: -mirando con ojos de águila a todo el mundo -hiro ,tu también ,tiemblas como gelatina **_

_**Hiroto: eh eh eh...**_

_**honoka: que creías que bromeaba con lo de saber si mentían**_

_**Hiroto: -suspira- agua como chocolate**_

_**todas las chicas : -ENORME suspiro-**_

_**Hiroto: lo se el libro es muy romántico y triste solo al recordar -derrama algunas lagrimas-**_

_**honoka: -abraza a hiroto y llorosa- tranquilo ,yo te apoyo si estas triste**_

_**Hiroto: T_T necesito un pañuelo**_

_**honoka: -le muestra su pañuelo - ten**_

_**Hiroto: -se limpia las lagrimas- después te lo devuelvo**_

_**honoka: -abrazándolo mas fuerte -tranquilo ,quédatelo**_

_**Hiroto: gracias**_

_**fubuki: cof cof ,la penitencia**_

_**Yuki:es celoso o es idea mía**_

_**sayuri: nop ,honoka es la única que no lo nota**_

_**honoka: -secando las lagrimas de hiroto- tenemos que ponerles penitencia? -carita de cachorro-**_

_**fubuki: y que mas ¬¬**_

_**Yuki: que posesivo salio**_

_**Pazita: alguien más**_

_**-Atsuya levanta la mano-**_

_**Yuki:hable**_

_**Atsuya: mientras llueve**_

_**Pazita:Ese libro es muy triste**_

_**honoka: esta bien ... dila tu paz ,a mi me dio depre **_

_**Pazita:que cosa ó.ó porque depre!**_

_**honoka: no me gusta ver a hiro triste -abraza de nuevo a hiroto-**_

_**Pazita: oh yeah ok creo que hay ehm castigo?**_

_**sayuri: seran los cartones de leche**_

_**Todos:...ok**_

_**honoka. -saca los trajes de carton de leche - agradecimientos al donante anonimo qe sigue dándonos trajes estrafalarios -suspira y les da los trajes-**_

_**-Todos van al vestidor y regresan como...cartones de leche andantes-**_

_**Todos: somos cartones de leches andantes y vencidos~**_

_**honoka: aunque suene increíble ,no me siento mejor -se sienta en la arena como si nada -**_

_**Yuki: y si me abrazas -Walter lo mira con cara de WTF-**_

_**honoka: -mueve la cabeza en señal de negativa-**_

_**Yuki:esta bastante mal -Walter suspira aliviado- y tu que suspiras **_

_**Walter: nada duh**_

_**Pazita: sayuri cuanto rato crees que estará asi **_

_**sayuri: pues ,no se ,ustedes ,mientras bailen trick and treat ,ustedes saben ,leche ,trick and treat**_

_**los leches andantes: que esa canción se baila o se canta es realmente...malvada**_

_**sayuri: ustedes solo haganlo**_

_**Pazita: bailen ya esa canción tan genialosa y malvada **_

_**-Los leches andantes empezaron a bailar la canción que para ellos era malvada que para mientras las presentadoras una canción tan genial que hasta lo más lindo podria cambiar a malvado en fin los andantes hacian los bailes del concierto de vocaloid (quien no sepa concierto 2011 mikupa tokyo)-**_

_**Pazita: simplemente genial y las expresiones que pusieron -carcajea-**_

_**honoka: -asiente-**_

_**Yuki: como que quisieron imitar a Len Kagamine**_

_**los leche andantes: no ,como crees- tono mega sarcástico-**_

_**Yuki: re fail les salio duh**_

_**los leches andantes: gracias no nos gustan las canciones malvadas**_

_**honoka: no se nota -voz acida-**_

_**Pazita: que groseros esa canción me describe perfectamente es dulce y a la vez malvada -mirada perversa-**_

_**sayuri: aja ,es una canción llena de maldad y dulzura -canta el pedacito de "la vara de canela es una varita mágica"-**_

_**los leches andantes: no nos gusta canciones así ya saben **_

_**honoka: no se quejen o los visto a todos de serena y los pongo a bailar shining power**_

_**los leches andantes: no lo harías verdad**_

_**honoka: -mirada tenebrosa- y ustedes que creen**_

_**Pazita: haber si les gusta las canciones de obentou**_

_**los leches andantes: enserio esa canción les da bipolaridad **_

_**honoka: -con una de las pistolas de sayuri y dentadura felina - ustedes creen **_

_**los leches andantes: no no no **_

_**Pazita: cabe agradecer que TODAVIA no cantan ni bailar grotesque romance**_

_**honoka: -se ríe - no los creo con el valor**_

_**los leches andantes: no queremos parecer locos **_

_**honoka: que dramáticos -carcajea - ya me paso la depre , ahora ,fuburra ,angelo y DYLAN**_

_**Dylan: hola babys**_

_**sayuri: -se soba las sienes - o my god ,is here**_

_**Dylan: que quieren **_

_**Pazita: solo presta atención a que diremos**_

_**Yuki:tu chico que le llaman ange-san y cabello de yoguth vengan**_

_**fuyuka: no me conoces y ya me tratas mal**_

_**Yuki: con tan solo verte la cara yo ya se como eres **_

_**fuyuka: -se cae de espaldas estilo anime -**_

_**honoka: mejor empecemos ,yo nunca he tenido un amigo imaginario**_

_**-Angelo no bebe-**_

_**Pazita: simplemente k-a-w-a-i como era**_

_**Angelo: -pone un dedo en su labio- nada mas recuerdo que era un gatito purpura**_

_**sayuri: -con un aura rosada el triple de grande - que tierno**_

_**todos: que le sucede -algo sorprendidos y asustados-**_

_**Pazita_ esta en su momento triple triple moe**_

_**honoka: eso y no durmió ,cuando no duerme se vuelve moe sayuri -lanza un suspiro de derrota - y me toca comportarme como la hermana madura -llora a cascaditas-**_

_**Pazita: duh **_

_**Yuki: pero que refieres que sea como antes o se quede así**_

_**honoka: la purita verdad esta sayuri me asusta**_

_**Pazita y Yuki: -gotita enorme-**_

_**Yuki:la penitencia de ser...tan creativo**_

_**Pazita: usaras traje de conejo**_

_**todos: pobre le toca sufrir**_

_**angelo : wiiii traje de conejitooooo**_

_**todos: -caen al estilo anime-**_

_**Pazita: -le muestra el traje- ahora ve y pontelo chibi-bunny **_

_**angelo: -sale vestido de conejito- listo chu**_

_**Pazita:estan tierno estoy orgullosa de el -llora de orgullo-**_

_**sayuri: que lindo chibi angelo -abrza a angelo como si fuera un peluchin-**_

_**todos: -asustados-**_

_**Pazita: que exagerados**_

_**honoka: -halando de una oreja a sayuri- madura ,ya estas grandecita para hacer estas cosas**_

_**Yuki: esto ya fue totalmente un cambio drástico -comiendo un pocky-**_

_**sayuri: -aun abrazando a angelo - pero no es justo ,amo los conejos -abraza a angelo mas fuerte y saltonea-**_

_**angelo: sayuri me estas abrazando muy fuerte -cambiando a azul morado y verde.**_

_**sayuri: -bajándole a la intensidad pero sin soltarlo- gomen gomen ,pero adoro los conejos -le salen todo tipo de cosas moe a su alrededor-**_

_**todos: -mas asustados que escuchar fur eliza-**_

_**honoka: -dandole un zape a sayuri- desde ahora te duermes temprano ,me das miedo cuando eres tan ...**_

_**todos: MOE**_

_**sayuri: -poniendose un dedo en el labio y con los ojos vidriosos- que prefieren sayuri malévola y asesina o sayuri moe **_

_**todos: sabes preferimos la sayuri malévola ya honoka de moe ya sabes das miedoo**_

_**sayuri: ni modo -deja a angelo en la arena le revuelve el cabello y voltea a mirar a todos - a partir de mañana volveré a ser malévola como demonio**_

_**todos: ok**_

_**Pazita: dramáticos será**_

_**honoka: tendremos que acostumbrarnos ,trabajo es trabajo ,ahora que mas tiene que hacer angelo**_

_**angelo: a que te refieres**_

_**todos: pobre ser lindo le hace sufrir**_

_**honoka: aquí la belleza no salva del rigor**_

_**angelo: y que debo hacer**_

_**sayuri: cantar la canción de honey**_

_**angelo: honey honey -hace los pasitos- honey **_

_**sayuri: KAWAII**_

_**angelo: KIRA -hace un guiño soltando estrellitas (como el kira de seikan hikou de Ranka)-**_

_**honoka: moe moe -abraza a angelo- salio lindo**_

_**Pazita: ES TAN LINDO casi me desmayo duh**_

_**angelo: bailo ya o no **_

_**sayuri: lamentablemente no puedes bailar mas por que no hay tiempo**_

_**angelo:bueno**_

_**Pazita:Venga lo siguiente ya viene**_

_**todos: cuantas cosas nos harán hacer **_

_**honoka: la lista es larga...**_

_**Pazita: se han echo muy populares**_

_**todos: si torturandolos y humillandolos**_

_**Walter y Yuki: no se quejen debemos seguir**_

_**honoka: yosh yo nunca he comido sin parar todo un día**_

_**-Dylan no bebe-**_

_**honoka y sayuri: DYLAN ,EL CHICO BABY ,tu**_

_**Dylan:hey calm down baby tenia mucha hambre**_

_**honoka: pero ,todo un día comiendo sin parar ,no enfermaste**_

_**Dylan:no baby estaba en good**_

_**sayuri: jumm ,milagro que no parecieras mas bien ,blended for good with a baby (esta diciendo que estaría como embarazado =D)**_

_**Dylan: eso fue muy grosero baby no voy a tener hijos ó.ó**_

_**honoka: deja asi ,en fin ,tu reto sera ,tachan -saca un traje de izaya -debes servir en aquella cafeteria ,y no puedes comer nada **_

_**Dylan: T_T y justamente no comi algo hoy -llora- **_

_**Pazita: mejor ver y ponte el traje**_

_**Dylan: ok**_

_**-Dylan va al vestidor a cambiarse y vuelve con cara de hambre- me dan algo para comer después**_

_**honoka: si vuelves con vida te preparo un pastel **_

_**Dylan: siii -en forma chibi infantil- entonces voy para allá -se va corriendo a la cafetería-**_

_**chicas otaku extremadamente emocionadas por el croosover de dylan e isaya: atiéndeme a mi primero NO A MI NO A MI!**_

_**Dylan: -con una gotita- calm down ladys**_

_**chicas: QUE LINDO! .-lo acosan peor -**_

_**honoka: por eso dije lo del pastel si sobrevivía**_

_**Pazita:Ahora veo**_

_**Dylan: -haciendo todo lo posible para calmarlas-**_

_**honoka: se lo comerán vivo-con una enorme gota en la cabeza-**_

_**Dylan:no me queda otra que hacer el dead...-pone su mano como en forma de pistola- BANG! -como Aidou senpai de vampire knigth (favor de ver capitulo 1 para saber)**_

_**chicas: -se desmayan-**_

_**honoka: -con los kanjis de "que torpes" en su cabeza- el truco mas viejo del libro**_

_**Dylan:lo que digas pero dejaron de...acosar**_

_**Pazita: pobre no soporta ser acosado por fans **_

_**todos: te acostumbraras**_

_**Dylan:gracias por el apoyo**_

_**todos: de nada -MEGA sarcástico-**_

_**Dylan: si pero cuanto apoyo -sarcástico-**_

_**honoka: esto es un programa de concurso no un concurso de sarcasmo ,sigamos**_

_**Dylan: mi pastel -pone ojillos de perro mojado-**_

_**honoka: -hornea un shortcake de fresa a toda velocidad- ten**_

_**Dylan: THANK YOU VERY MUCH**_

_**honoka: just eat it! **_

_**Dylan: ok ok -come rapido-**_

_**sayuri: no nos guardo ni un trocito**_

_**Dylan:tenia hambre**_

_**honoka: no importa , es normal , ok seguimos ,yo nunca he no dormido todo un día**_

_**-Fuyuka no bebe-**_

_**sayuri: con esa carita ,me imagino que te viste al espejo antes de dormir**_

_**fuyuka: es que haber escuchado grotesque romance me re traume**_

_**honoka: y me lo dices a mi...**_

_**fuyuka:...**_

_**Pazita: duh ya no preguntemos razones**_

_**honoka: si ,es mejor ,aun no puedo creer que te haya echo protagonista**_

_**Pazita: no entiendo**_

_**sayuri: estabas loca cuando escribiste eso hermanita -le palmea la espalda- tu sabes "mi dulce y adorable tortura"**_

_**Pazita:ya entendí pero le quedaba bien POR QUE YA ES LOCA -refiriéndose a fuyuka-**_

_**fuyuka: yo ya lo lei ,y para ser sincera ,es una creativa forma de venganza -anotando en una libretita-**_

_**honoka: hai un problemin con tu plan ,aki no tiene gatos ,tiene un husky que te comería viva ,y ojala lo haga**_

_**fuyuka: ¬¬**_

_**Pazita: -suspira aliviada- mira llegas a matar gatos te descuartizo yo misma y te mando a tirar al tren entendiste**_

_**fuyuka: ok... yo solo decía**_

_**honoka: vistámosla de ... keny haber si pasa algo y se muere de una vez ( para mas información véase south park)**_

_**Pazita: oh yeah ahora ve**_

_**fuyuka: ¬¬**_

_**Pazita: solo ve de una maldita vez**_

_**-Fuyuka se va corriendo al vestidor ya que...bueno sin explicaciones y llega como keny al set-**_

_**honoka:-cruzando los dedos y murmullando- tran perros rabiosos y tormenta eléctrica tren perros rabiosos y tormenta eléctrica**_

_**sayuri: -imitando a honoka- combustión espontánea combustión espontánea**_

_**Pazita: -murmurando- aviéntenle un cuye mutante por favor**_

_**todos: -haciendo lo mismo- lo que sea ,pero que desaparezca de aquí ,porfavor porfavor**_

_**-de reptente a fuyuka le dan con un frisbee la muerde un perro le pasa una bici por el pie se cae en una alcantarilla y un montón de cuyes ( bastante grandes ) la muerden ,un artista callejero quemo el sombrero del traje por "accidente " y finalmente le dieron un balonaso con un balon del instituto alien-**_

_**Pazita: nuestras peticiones se han cumplido gracias Dios Chuck Norris todo sea**_

_**todos: gracias kami**_

_**fuyuka: -todo y rasguños- gracias **_

_**sayuri: sigamos ,yo nunca he cantado desafinado a todo volumen en la calle**_

_**-Dylan no bebe-**_

_**honoka y sayuri: lets partyyyyyy , no enserio ,desafinaste en medio de la calle ? **_

_**Dylan: ¡Let´s party! oh yeah baby desafine en la calle**_

_**honoka: y con que canción**_

_**Dylan: Dont Speak (vease youtube)**_

_**Pazita: enserio desafinaste mucho mucho**_

_**dylan: haría que justin beaber sonara como madona**_

_**sayuri : es posible desafinar tanto?**_

_**Pazita: solo digo una cosa: me gustaría que arruinaras las canciones de ese tipo y lo otro ES QUE ESA CANCION ES MUY LINDA!**_

_**dylan: yes my bay ,pero ese día andaba con la garganta mal y comencé a desafinar**_

_**Pazita:entonces después grábamelo**_

_**sayuri: ahh, esa canción es linda ,puedes cantarla ,porfiiis**_

_**Dylan: no se**_

_**Pazita: porfiiiis**_

_**sayuri y pazita: -con ojos enormes y vidriosos- porfiiis**_

_**honoka: me siento muy normal en este momento**_

_**Pazita:unetenos eres nuestra master **_

_**honoka: -poniendo la cara mega moe chibi chibi ( osea una cara chibi con ojos mega vidriosos y voz extra tierna- porfiiis**_

_**Dylan: ok nose como que convencieron**_

_**honoka: -se cuelga del brazo de dilan -yosh**_

_**Dylan: -poniendo cara de =_= -**_

_**honoka: -fingiendo llanto aun en forma chibi- si no quieres esta bien...**_

_**Dylan:no te cuelgues a mi brazo me duele**_

_**honoka_ soltandose- gomen ,soy muy impulsiva, scuse me please**_

_**Dylan: venga ya la pista me aburro y quiero irme luego**_

_**sayuri: -le muestra un cosplay -debes usar esto**_

_**Pazita: Te vez lindo y genial -le mira las gafas- quítate esas cosas**_

_**dylan: MY DEAR GLASES**_

_**honoka: -quitándole las gafas -mucho mejor**_

_**Pazita:-levantando el pulgar- ahora si todo perfect como Usui Takumi *¬***_

_**sayuri: -con los corazones mas grandes y rosados vistos desde el inicio de la humanidad -te vez genial**_

_**Dylan: si gracias **_

_**honoka: -en coma y tirada en el suelo después de tan tremendo desmayo-**_

_**Pazita: se desmayo de la impresión...pero sin mentir te vez re lindo *O***_

_**chicas del cafe y otras: SI!**_

_**Dylan: antes que se me lancen protéjanme**_

_**sayuri: -con un enorme MARTILLLO ROSA - acérquense y ver**_

_**las chicas del café y otras: ¬¬ siempre nos arruinan las visiones**_

_**Pazita:acosan hasta que tal punto arrancan cabello entre otras cosas**_

_**Dylan: mejor canto**_

_**sayuri:- despertando a honoka y poniendo la pista -todo listo**_

_**Dylan: thanks ladys **_

_**-Dylan se pone a cantar Dont Speak con animo sonaba tan emotivo como la cantante las chicas del café tiraban corazoncitos otras se desmayaban del sexy Dylan y cross over de Usui-**_

_**honoka: -comiendo palomitas y grabando- si los vendo a un proyecto idol me haré rica**_

_**sayuri: -con un pañuelo rosa en su nariz- magnifique**_

_**Dylan: lo se les dije cuando estoy enfermo de la garganta me escucho horrible pero ahora la comparación**_

_**Pazita: ok hermoso Dylan cuando te hagas famoso me grabas un disco de tu single**_

_**Yuki:El caso es que debemos continuar**_

_**sayuri: ash -poniendo cara de enojo chibi -esta bien**_

_**Yuki: -se encoge de hombros- tenemos mucho pedido**_

_**honoka: es mejor seguir rápido **_

_**Pazita: yeah -levantando el pulgar-**_

_**sayuri: ok ... yo nunca he sacado 0 en todas las clases ,y va para todos nos solo para angelito y fuburra**_

_**Pazita: sean sinceros ó.ó**_

_**Todos: si claro -mega sarcásticos-**_

_**honoka: -mostrando su siempre confiable mega abanico- vamos ,rapido **_

_**-Todos se miran y tiran para adelante a: Endo, Fubuki,Midorikawa,Tsunami,Kazemaru y KIDO-**_

_**todos: -en la caida estilo anime del siglo-**_

_**Pazita:TUUUU TUU KIDO EL INTELIGENTE EL ESTRATEGA y por cierto ojos lindos -susurrando lo ultimo- 0 en todos los ramos**_

_**sayuri: -tratando de despertar a su desmayada hermana - TU ,IMPOSIBLE ,INCONSEBILBE**_

_**Kido: -con cara de re traumed- ni me había fijado**_

_**Pazita: DESEGURO ESTO ES OBRA DE KAGEYAMA O.o**_

_**honoka: -CONECTANDO A KIDO AL POLIGRAFO -HABLA ,ESO ES VERDAD**_

_**Kido: Kageyama no esta ni en esto...fui...fui yo -todo re dramático-**_

_**todos: -AUN MAS DRAMATICOS -PERO COMO!**_

_**Kido: que voy a saber yo -se encoge de los hombros tranquilamente-**_

_**honoka: -VOLVIENDO A CAER CONTRA EL SUELO - D-DE VERAS ,TODAS LAS MATERIAS ,TODAS TODAS**_

_**Kido: si**_

_**TODOS: imposible**_

_**Pazita: me re muero**_

_**sayuri: mejor créanlo -muestra las pruebas-**_

_**Todos: -miran con ojos de plato- es verdaaad**_

_**Pazita: -se desmaya-**_

_**kido y sayuri: que dramáticos**_

_**Yuki:yo hablo por ella es increíble que Kido allá sacado 0 en todos los ramos**_

_**Kido:exagerados puedo arreglar notas**_

_**honoka: ahora aparte tramposo, y por que te distrajiste tanto**_

_**Kido: no se -se encoge de hombros- no soy tramposo tengo un cerebro privilegiado**_

_**todos: pero sacaste como 13 ceros**_

_**Kido: por eso digo las arreglare usando mi mente**_

_**sayuri: adivinare ,estabas escuchando muscica en las pruebas**_

_**kido: como supiste?**_

_**sayuri: copiaste las letras de las canciones en las hojas de respuestas**_

_**Kido: si -pone carita de obvio-**_

_**todos: -caen de espaldas-**_

_**honoka: y el resto**_

_**Midorikawa: yo sigo**_

_**sayuri: ... por que tan malas notas**_

_**Midorikawa:no entiendo nada**_

_**honoka: explicable , primo**_

_**Endo: pensaba por que ratas tienen que enviarnos a la escuela si nos hacen estudiar como prisioneros**_

_**honoka: de que te quejas ,mi escuela tiene barrotes en las ventanas y cámaras de seguridad en todos lados**_

_**sayuri: y rejas de 3 metros perros guardianes y cercado de vidrio en los muros -lllanto a cascadas-**_

_**Pazita: auch agradezco que mi escuela no sea así**_

_**sayuri y honoka: y nosotras que solo nos queden 2 años en ella **_

_**Pazita: -llora a cascaditas- a mi me faltan bastantes**_

_**honoka: -reponiéndose de la decepción - bueno y tu shiro**_

_**Fubuki: me distraía con la ventana viendo nubecitas **_

_**honoka: -cae de espaldas y se vuelve a dar en la cabeza- me voy a hacer crecer un pequeño fuji a este paso**_

_**Fubuki: pero es que las nubes eran entretenidas y cada vez que las veía cambiaban de figura -forma chibi-**_

_**chicas: que lindo! -tratan de secuestrar a fubuki-**_

_**Fubuki: gahh no me llevan maldigo que me sigan -trataba de sacarse del agarre-**_

_**sayuri: no deberías tratar de salvarlo-mirando a honoka-**_

_**honoka: -con unos pequeños cuernitos chibi- démosle 5 minutos y lo salvo**_

_**Fubuki: help me help meee **_

_**/5 minutos/**_

_**honoka: ok , ya fue suficiente -saca a un fubuki besuqueado en toda su cara y le limpia el colorete con su pañuelo- la próxima no hagas caras chibi**_

_**Fubuki: pero es verdad las nubes me entretenían -se enoja-**_

_**honoka: -le soba tiernamente la cabeza- esa no es excusa -mirada relajante y zape-**_

_**Fubuki: no hice nada malo**_

_**honoka: casi que me gritas en toda la cara -cara de berrinche-**_

_**Fubuki: no te grite yo decía si gritara bueno eso es otra cosa pero a ti no te grito**_

_**Pazita: bueno siguiente persona**_

_**sayuri: kazemaru... -pone cara de decepción-**_

_**Kazemaru: no pongas esa cara es que...quería estar en mis momentos de vago -pose nice guay-**_

_**sayuri y honoka. te comprendemos **_

_**Kazemaru: enserio**_

_**sayuri y honoka: si ,nunca presentamos tareas y siempre las dejamos a ultimo segundo**_

_**Pazita: ustedes me identifican también dejo las tareas para ultima hora -silva-**_

_**yuki y walter: acaso somos los únicos responsables**_

_**Pazita: jajaja -ríe nerviosa y robándose la cabeza- en realidad no **_

_**sayuri: a decir verdad, ustedes son peores que nosotras 3 juntas**_

_**Yuki: estoy teniendo la misma mente que Kido no estudio nada y saco notas altas**_

_**Pazita: -lo mira con una cara de ¬¬ y luego cambia a una sonrisa perversa- entonces si tienes mente de prodigio dame tu mente! -se lanza a hacerle cosquillas-**_

_**honoka: -con una enorme gota en la cabeza- lo bueno es que me va bien en los examenes **_

_**Walter: -levantando a Pazita con una sola mano- y esta tambien esta en las mismas no estudia nada y saca un 70% de notas buenas (exeptuando matemáticas)**_

_**Pazita: por que dices mi secreto era mi coso más valioso retengo todo -protestando mientras movía los brazos-**_

_**Walter: -la baja- mejor continuemos **_

_**honoka: si , ,en fin ,tsunami**_

_**tsunami: que podría decir nunca pongo atención porque estoy en buena ooonda -voz estilo Cool Guy-**_

_**sayuri: ok... eso fue demasiado evidente ,que penitencia tendrán**_

_**Pazita:-haciendo berrinche- que sea cualquiera**_

_**Yuki: se harán el cosplay de serena de sailor moon**_

_**todos: POR QUE**_

_**Las presentadoras y Yuki: ustedes estaban de vagos y nosotros queremos hacerles sufrir lo que NOSOTROS sufrimos en la escuela**_

_**todos: NOSOTROS - señalando a yuki-**_

_**Yuki: yo también sufro ¿ok?**_

_**todos: ok...**_

_**Yuki: no pongan esa cara les pasa por estar tan libres que me dan envidia **_

_**todos: .salen con los trajes- de donde sacan tantos trajes raros**_

_**Pazita: duh no sean tan ortivos eso no es un traje raro acaso...NO TUVIERON INFANCIA como para no conocer sailor moon "con el poder del prisma lunar" -imita la voz de serena- **_

_**honoka: -aplaude- definitivamente ,a ustedes les robaron ,que clase de infante no vio sailor moon**_

_**todos: esa serie es para niñitas**_

_**Pazita: que malos esa serie era genial ¬¬**_

_**fudo: -gritando -como que para niñas si yo...**_

_**Pazita:-mirando fudo- hable **_

_**fudo: yo lo vi -enrojese-**_

_**Pazita: -abraza como loca a fudo- geniaaal fudo eres un ídolo**_

_**honoka y sayuri: -tambien abrazando a fudo- por fin un chico con el valor para admitir que vio shojo**_

_**Pazita:eres un chico valiente y genial~ -frotando su rostro en la cara- ahora si te quiero owoh**_

_**honoka y sayuri: -imitando a pazita -igual **_

_**Fubuki Kazemaru y Atsuya:¬¬"**_

_**todos: OMG DEL ABRAZO Y FUDO NO ME LO ESPERABA**_

_**honoka: pues no íbamos a golpearlo obvio ,es genial encontrar a alguien asi**_

_**Pazita: yeah es genial que un chico le guste un shojo eso se me hace re tierno**_

_**sayuri: shiiiiiiii**_

_**todos: podemos cambiarnos ya**_

_**Pazita:no no no ustedes se me quedan asi un ratito -saca una camara de nose donde y empieza a sacar fotos-**_

_**todos: que harás con eso**_

_**Pazita:que creen me lo subo a face twitter my space fotolog y de parte las dejo en mi note -pone carita chibi-**_

_**honoka: me das una de shiro -carita chibi-**_

_**Pazita: claro -le pasa a honoka una foto de Fubuki-moon-**_

_**honoka: salio muy bien**_

_**Pazita: yeah me siento re happy las publicare en mi face ARRE!**_

_**Todos: -la miran con cara de terror- no te atreverías**_

_**Pazita: claro que lo hago ahora continuemos dah**_

_**honoka: ok , tambien a todos, yo nunca he cantado karaoke**_

_**-Hiroto ni Midorikawa beben Fubuki ni Goenji-**_

_**Pazita: OH MY GOAH**_

_**honoka: no saben lo que se han perdido ,veamos ,shuya y shiro a duo de ... paz ,magnet o cendrillion**_

_**Pazita: quiero CENDRILLON -cara re loca-**_

_**goenji: y por que**_

_**Pazita: por que porque yo quiero se me da la maldita gana y quiero ver algo así *7* **_

_**Walter y Yuki: en resumen quiere algo de yaoi ¬¬**_

_**sayuri y honoka: al igual que nosotras **_

_**Pazita: DAMMIT ustedes revelan mis planes malvados re escondidos che **_

_**honoka: onegai shiro ,goenji tu sigues siendo mi esclavo ,así que no te puedes quejar**_

_**Goenji y Fubuki: estamos condenados a vivir una vida así**_

_**Pazita:no me vengan con quejas háganlo -teniendo un pañuelo en la mano- por si las dudas**_

_**honoka y sayuri: -sacando sus respectivos pañuelos y poniendo la pista -adelante**_

_**Goenji:las odio**_

_**Fubuki: siempre soy el uke**_

_**honoka: algún día serás el seme**_

_**Fubuki: pero no se que se hace **_

_**sayuri: y por eso no te ponen de seme A CANTAR Y PUNTO -con cara de fan girl**_

_**Fubuki: -cara re depre- si ú.ú**_

_**Pazita: solo vayan **_

_**honoka: espera- viste a fubuki de chii- eso haras que sea mas lindo**_

_**Fubuki: creo que me cambiare de genero**_

_**honoka: no!-recuperando la compostura- ejem ,mejor que no**_

_**Fubuki: bueno..**_

_**Pazita: empecemos me muero de las ganitas**_

_**-fubuki y goenji empiezan a cantar cendrillon incluso con actuación abordo ,y sin notar que las presentadoras están perdiendo sangre por litros ,se acercan y se acercan y se acercan-**_

_**Pazita: -desangre total con el pañuelo todo ensangrentando- me encantoo**_

_**honoka: -palidisima y con toda su vestimenta llena de sangre - simplemente ,genial**_

_**sayuri: -en coma yaoi-**_

_**Walter y Yuki: fin del mundo esta desangrada**_

_**Pazita:me vale una patraña pero que esta bien aaaah -grita como fan girl-**_

_**honoka: -se desmaya - valió la pena ...**_

_**sayuri: .: -aun en coma yaoi-**_

_**yukka: ONNI CHAN**_

_**Goenji: YUKKA **_

_**Pazita: -se desmaya 1- cendrillon 2- perdida de sangre 3- yukka-**_

_**honoka: -tapando los ojos de yukka - no mires yuka chan**_

_**yukka: que cosa**_

_**honoka: -pensando- bendita inocencia infantil -nada yukka ,ten ve por un heladito con toramaru -le da dinero - si sigo cubriéndolos me quedare sin dinero**_

_**yukka: wiiiiiihh tora-chan vamos a comer helados -se va moviendo los brazos-**_

_**sayuri: eso fue hermoso -se limpia las lagrimas**_

_**Pazita: -recuperada pero aun con hemorragia- fue todo re sexy **_

_**honoka: y siguen hiro y mido**_

_**Pazita: -saca otro pañuelo- otro por si las dudas **_

_**honoka: -con una toalla- por si las dudas**_

_**Todos: O_O ustedes tienen harta sangre**_

_**sayuri: somos como sayajins -luciendo como si acabara de matar a alguien - **_

_**Hiroto: que nos harán cantar**_

_**honoka: magnet cantarella o just be friends -babea-**_

_**Pazita: sabes que esas 3 canciones son re *¬***_

_**honoka:-le pasa una toalla- y por que crees que las dije**_

_**Pazita: -recibe la toalla- gracias pero cuál**_

_**sayuri: todas son buenas ... **_

_**Pazita: solo queda elegir al azar -pone cara de misterio-**_

_**las presentadoras : piedra papel o tijera**_

_**Pazita: dah **_

_**Walter: el caso es que...**_

_**Sayuri:gane sera magnettttt**_

_**Pazita: me re sangro con tal solo imaginar kyaah -corazoncitos-**_

_**honoka: -hablando por celular -hola doctor goku ,para ir reservando 3 consultas por coma yaoi persistente ,ok**_

_**Pazita: gracias -tomando la toalla mientras trita- por favor ya empiecen**_

_**sayuri: -escribiendo su testamento y poniendo la pista -todo listo a cantar**_

_**Todos: -asustados- ustedes cambiaron la violinista se volvió adicta al yaoi al escrito ahora sangra y sayuri paso al lado yaoi NO ESTAMOS A SALVOO**_

_**las presentadoras: todo se hace bajo pedido queramos o no ,nunca estuvieron a salvo**_

_**Pazita:ahora canten o los latigueo (?)**_

_**todos: ahora amenaza con latigos y todo **_

_**Pazita: eso era una expresion literal heredara de Don Neko**_

_**-Hiroto y Midorikawa se pusieron a cantar y se pusieron muy cerquita de sus caras provocando que las presentadoras tuvieran ya una desangra total Midorikawa se puso a cantar con su voz y Hiroto con voz re sexy provocando un océano de desangro total por el set-**_

_**Dr Goku: vuelvo en un minuto -les da semillas del ermitaño a las presentadoras y se va-**_

_**honoka: a-s-o-m-b-r-o-s-o**_

_**Pazita: 1 palabra GENIAAL**_

_**sayuri: minna minna ,ahora puedo morir en paz ,que l-i-n-d-o**_

_**Todos: nos dan miedito**_

_**Pazita: exagerados -limpiando su nariz con la toalla ya llena de sangre- **_

_**honoka: -sacándose la sangre de la cara y vistiendo su 3 vestido del día - no es para tanto**_

_**sayuri: -luciendo estilo enfermera sangrienta -seguro que a ustedes les pasaria lo mismo**_

_**Todos: si claro**_

_**Pazita: ah enserio -sarcasmo- si ya vieran algo asi estarian iguales no niegen**_

_**honoka: eso es fijo **_

_**Todos: ehh si**_

_**Pazita: bah me las pagaran con látigos (?) ya saben es expresión literal**_

_**honoka: sigamos mejor **_

_**Pazita: yeah siguiente reto**_

_**Fubuki:eeeetto cuanto rato debo quedarme vestido así -sonrojado aun vestido de chii-**_

_**honoka: te puedes cambiar desde que acabo la canción **_

_**Fubuki: -se va a cambiar- al fin**_

_**honoka: -se sube a la espalda de fubuki- deberíamos hacer un dueto algún día**_

_**Fubuki: si cuando quieras -tirado en el piso-**_

_**honoka: que tal ahora mismo**_

_**Fubuki: si..**_

_**honoka: como cante just be friends la vez pasada ,será cantarella por descarte**_

_**Fubuki: ok**_

_**honoka: -sale con el traje de miku- sube rápido**_

_**Fubuki: -se sube al escenario-**_

_**-honoka y Fubuki se ponen a cantar cantarella honoka cantaba y Fubuki los coros hasta llegar a la parte "tsukamaete" cantándola solo Fubuki mientras todos los del elenco aplaudían-**_

_**Fubuki: tengo tuto -se queda dormido en el hombro de honoka-**_

_**sayuri: -tomando fotos- se ven muy lindos**_

_**Pazita: ni que lo digas~**_

_**Todos: awwww**_

_**Walter: que dicen continuamos**_

_**honoka: -recostando a fubuki en la arena- si ,sigamos**_

_**Fubuki: -dando vueltitas-**_

_**Pazita y Atsuya: crees que llegara hasta china dando vueltas en la arena**_

_**honoka y sayuri: -con una enorme enorme gota en sus cabezas- es posible**_

_**Pazita y Atsuya: ah ok -se miran- ¡no me copies!**_

_**sayuri: tal para cual**_

_**Pazita: a que viene esa frase ó.ó**_

_**sayuri: a nada en especial**_

_**Atsuya: tengo una cosa que decir cuando Shiro duerme en el piso da vueltas -Fubuki esta dando vueltas aun- y se dará vuelta a la derecha - y efectivamente Fubuki da vuelta a la derecha- a que soy adivino**_

_**honoka: yo pude predecir eso ,mil yens a que ahora habla dormido**_

_**Todos: -pagan- haber si ganas**_

_**fubuki: -habla como bebe - mañana será un nuevo día -se da vueltas como loco-**_

_**Atsuya: todavía sigue haciendo eso no ha cambiado**_

_**honoka: que lindo ,igual ,debe despertar para lo que sigue- mueve un poco a fubuki- shiro despierta ,enserio ,tenemos que continuar el show**_

_**Fubuki: -agarra del brazo de honoka y lo frota con su cara-**_

_**honoka: .-rojisima- atsuya ,que hago**_

_**Atsuya: aaahhh solo despiértalo con un omelette llega hinoptisado **_

_**honoka: -le pone un omelette de arroz con " buenos dias " en salsa de tomate- ten omelette shiro**_

_**Fubuki: -se despierta mira a honoka se frota el ojo mira el omelette nuevamente mira a honoka y el omelette- me lo dan **_

_**honoka: si **_

_**Fubuki: genial -toma el plato y se lo comienza a comer-**_

_**Pazita: ahora esta wake sigamos**_

_**Honoka: yo nunca he tenido un peluche de conejo**_

_**-Nagumo no bebe-**_

_**zuzuno: LO SABIA**_

_**Nagumo: era más que obvio el conejo que me regalaron cuando tenia apenas 5 años**_

_**honoka: como se llamaba**_

_**Nagumo: señor conejito**_

_**sayuri: -soltando una lluvia de corazones- que lindo!**_

_**Nagumo: lo se todavía lo tengo**_

_**sayuri: .-abrazando a nagumo- que tierno eres ,que bien ,es increíble ,eres super**_

_**Nagumo: ehhh si pero me estas asfixiando **_

_**sayuri: -bajándole a la intensidad- es súper genial que conserves tus peluches de la infancia**_

_**Nagumo: sip**_

_**sayuri: -dejandole a nagumo un besaso color rosa- kawaii usaguiii**_

_**honoka: -gotototota- si que ama los conejos**_

_**Pazita: kawaiii Nagu-chaan cof cof continuemos**_

_**sayuri: como penitencia ...-música de suspenso-**_

_**honoka: ponte esto y di buneary yo te elijo**_

_**Nagumo: -se pone el traje-**_

_**todos: -riendo a carcajadas- **_

_**nagumo: -nota que esta usando un cosplay de dawn /hikari/maya)- PERO QUE RAYOS**_

_**Pazita: era parte del plan -lo abraza- pero igual eres re lindo asi **_

_**sayuri:-también lo abraza- usagui usagui**_

_**Pazita: no importa sigamos**_

_**Nagumo: -avergonzado y sonrojado- Buneary ¡yo te elijo!**_

_**sayuri: kakoii- vuelve e abrazar a nagumo y le deja la cara llena de labial-**_

_**Nagumo: recuérdenme de limpiarme la cara o me quedara pegajosa**_

_**sayuri: -le limpia la cara con su pañuelo de forma exageradamente tierna y cuidadosa- listo**_

_**Nagumo: gracias**_

_**Pazita: yeah~ sigamos minna**_

_**kazemaru: si y rápido por favor**_

_**sayuri: ok ok ,yo nunca me he enamorado mas de 6 veces**_

_**endo: cuenta si me enamoro 6 veces de mi hermosa aki**_

_**Pazita:no no cuenta**_

_**endo: igual te amo 6 y 7 veces mi aki chan **_

_**Aki: gracias endo -sonrojada-**_

_**Pazita:awww que tierno es ^^**_

_**honoka: lo se ,bueno a confesar**_

_**Todos: *glup***_

_**honoka: -escrutando con vista de águila- YA LOS VI**_

_**Todos: O_O**_

_**Yuki: los enamorados de 6 veces levanten la mano**_

_**- no beben tachimukai fuburra y ATSUYA-**_

_**honoka: ok...**_

_**Pazita: -lo re mira por un rato enojada-**_

_**atsuya: *glup* dejémoslo que en primaria era algo enamoradizo**_

_**fubuki: en primaria….eras –MEGA sarcastico-**_

_**Pazita: Atsuya me decepcionas eres un tipo re poncio**_

_**atsuya: -con los kanjis de la palabra " poncio" hechos de piedra agrandándose en su cabeza y casi aplastándolo- era...**_

_**Pazita: -lo ignora-hmp!**_

_**sayuri: hehehe, y tu tachi**_

_**Tachimukai: veras fueron 3 veces en primaria y de las de ahora que ni siquiera me han funcionado**_

_**honoka: -dandole palmaditas en la espalda a tachimukai- tranquilo, a mi tampoco me va bien con eso ...**_

_**sayuri: -mostrando un letrero de " se busca novia para Tachimukai"-**_

_**Pazita:awww Tachi tu encontraras tu media naranja solo debes fijarte bien**_

_**tachimukai: -recobrando los animos - esta bien ,pero de donde saca tantos letreros , y que dice ese**_

_**honoka: ambas son respuestas que prefiero no dar ,sigamos , fuburra**_

_**Fuyuka: re lean el capitulo 2 y verán el amor otaku luego viene endo...-y sigue nombrando que por lo menos son 17 nombres acosos y las presentadoras ya estaban aburridas-**_

_**honoka: tienes un 7 -jugando poker con fubuki-**_

_**fuyuka: -cae al estilo anime- tanto nombre**_

_**honoka: -le muestra sus ganancias- mientras eso fubuki perdio 9 rondas**_

_**fubuki: -cubriendo su cara con sus manos- soy re penoso**_

_**sayuri: cálmate, ella siempre deja en la bancarrota hasta al abuelo ,y el fue quien le enseño**_

_**Todos: O_O EL ABUELO!**_

_**sayuri y honoka: nuestro abuelo , y dejémoslo hasta ahí **_

_**todos: ok ok**_

_**honoka: que castigo... me siento como niño en juguetería**_

_**Pazita:-gotita-**_

_**Yuki:El caso es que...debemos continuar **_

_**sayuri: jummmmmm , esta bien ,pero cual seria un buen castigo**_

_**Pazita: van a bailar MAYONESA **_

_**honoka y sayuri: -ahogándose de la risa-**_

_**fuyuka: las odio**_

_**honoka: lo sabemos , tampoco creas que te tengo en mi lista de favoritas eh**_

_**Pazita:ese baile lo aborreceré en toda mi vida**_

_**sayuri y honoka: marco y traumo nuestra infancia- puntualizando en traumo-**_

_**Pazita: por que debíamos bailar ese baile...**_

_**sayuri y honoka: por alguna razón ,a los profes les encantaba vernos sufrir aprendiendo esa coreografía una y otra y otra vez -enorme gotita-**_

_**Pazita: las entiendo enormemente **_

_**tachimukai: POR QUEEE -llorando a océanos-**_

_**Pazita:Tachi no tu no llores es mi venganza contra una personita**_

_**atsuya: -estornuda- ni para que preguntar**_

_**Pazita: -lo ignora- será mejor empezar todavía nos queda mucho**_

_**honoka: -pone la música- lista la pista**_

_**Tachimukai: que vergonzoso**_

_**sayuri: ustedes solo bailen **_

_**-Tachimukai Atsuya y Fuyuka se ponen a bailar mayonesa avergonzados mientras que las presentadoras se retorcían de la risa por Fuyuka y la otra por su dulce venganza-**_

_**honoka y sayuri: estar del otro lado es taan genial -siguen riendo-**_

_**Pazita:-riendo a carcajadas- I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E**_

_**fubuki: -riéndose- si antes no te respetaba ,ahora si que menos**_

_**atsuya: genial...**_

_**Pazita: -aun riéndose- ah~ me hacia falta esto**_

_**honoka: cof cof ,sigamos , ahora volvemos con las 3 victimas yo nunca me he vestido de viejito pascuero**_

_**-Dylan no bebe-**_

_**todos: -cayendo de espaldas-**_

_**Dylan:me tocaba ese año ser Viejito pascuero**_

_**honoka: y eso por que**_

_**Dylan: por que el Viejito pascuero se accidento espero que este bien, me toco a mi ya que nadie quiso hacerlo **_

_**sayuri: y veo a leguas por que -saca una foto de dylan con el disfraz-**_

_**Dylan:...**_

_**Todos: OMG**_

_**Dylan: se que me veo...extraño**_

_**honoka: extraño es una cosa aqui te vez ,totally deformed**_

_**Dylan: lo se jejeje**_

_**Pazita: totalmente de acuerdo te vez deforme**_

_**sayuri: que cante que canteeee**_

_**las presentadoras yuki y walter: cantar antontiruriruriru**_

_**Dylan:WHATS IS A DIFFICULT SONG**_

_**honoka: OH YEAH BABY**_

_**Dylan: T_T**_

_**Pazita: solo canta**_

_**- dylan canta el villancico con un tono perfecto y adorable al punto que llego a sonar como un castrati( niños cantores de los coros) -**_

_**Pazita: PERFECT**_

_**honoka: more than perfect **_

_**Yuki: no no no it´s a GOD**_

_**aprhodi: me siento denigrado -mirando mal a dylan-**_

_**Yuki:entendiste mal tu eres el Dios y el es el GOD del villancico**_

_**aprhodi: y asi siempre debe ser- moviendo su cabello-**_

_**Todos: -enorme gotita-**_

_**honoka: mejor continuemos **_

_**Pazita:Yo nunca me he vestido del conejo de pascuas**_

_**todos: si vamos a confesar eso ,amarren a sayuri**_

_**Pazita: hono-chan que hacemos**_

_**honoka: todo cubierto- muestra a sayuri totalmente atada- ahora si confesaran**_

_**todos: si**_

_**-Fuyuka no bebe-**_

_**sayuri:desamarrame no hay riesgos**_

_**Pazita: -la desamarra- **_

_**sayuri: gracias -con espirales en los ojos- y por que**_

_**Fuyuka: por que mi papa me obligo**_

_**honoka: no entiendo por que**_

_**Fuyuka: me dijo que tenia que ser cooperativa**_

_**sayuri: por que**_

_**Fuyuka:tenia que ser cooperativa en el día de pascuas ya que...rompí algo valioso**_

_**todos: que tan valioso**_

_**Fuyuka:algo de mi padre**_

_**honoka: si no dejas de divagar te mato**_

_**Fuyuka: -suspira- rompí el collar valioso de mi papa que le regalo hitomiko por su aniversario**_

_**todos: firmaste sentencia de muerte**_

_**fuyuka: y a ustedes que ,no que me odian**_

_**honoka: te odiamos como acosadora y como pareja de endo ,no como persona ,bueno ,un poquito como persona ,pero nada mas tantito**_

_**Pazita: todavía no puedes morir por que si te mueres nos quedamos con algo sin odiar**_

_**todos: exacto**_

_**fuyuka:...**_

_**Pazita: ya diste la razón ahora tu castigo**_

_**sayuri: -le da un traje de zanahoria gigante- póntelo ,vas a darle de comer a oli y corri**_

_**fuyuka: QUE**_

_**Pazita:no te quejes ahora ve**_

_**-fuyuka sale con un traje de zanahoria gigante y traen a oli y corri-**_

_**Pazita: se gentil con ellos **_

_**fuyuka: ESO SON CUYES ,PARESEN MAMUTS**_

_**sayuri: -tomando a un cuye blanco y frotándolo contra su cara- no los llames así ,son mis queridas mascotas**_

_**fuyuka: que le das de comer**_

_**sayuri: -le da un balde con verduras - esto ,y no se las tires ,dacelas con la mano ,calma, estan bien entrenados**_

_**fuyuka: -toma una verdura y se la da tímidamente y se la reciben sin ningún problema-**_

_**sayuri: vez que son muy lindos- silba levemente-**_

_**fuyuka: -les da otra verdura pero ahora se la da a corri que se la quita de una y aparte mordiéndole el dedo-**_

_**sayuri: -limpiandose una lagrima -tarde meses enseñandole ese truco a corri**_

_**fuyuka: QUE RAYOS SON ARMAS O MASCOTAS**_

_**sayuri: un tanto de las dos ,la mayoría tiene perros rastreadores ,yo uso mis cuyes**_

_**fuyuka:...pobres**_

_**sayuri: -abre la jaula dejando salir a una mordida y desgreñada fuyuka y a dos cuyes que le dan lengüetacitos( para el que no lo sabe ,así demuestran cariño)- mis cuyesitos**_

_**Pazita: ARRE que lindos son**_

_**honoka: si ,lo malo es que no me deja ni tocarlos -sayuri le lanza una mirada de " son míos "-**_

_**Pazita: puedo tocarlo**_

_**sayuri: ... bueno- le pasa a un cuye color gris-se bueno con ella corri ,ella no es enemiga**_

_**Pazita: que lindo me recuerda a Maní T_T -le acaricia la cabeza-**_

_**honoka yuki walter y sayuri: todos extrañamos a maní T_T**_

_**Pazita: -llora a cascaditas- por que tuviste que morir T_T**_

_**los demas presentadores: si ,POR QUEEEEE TTTT_TTTT**_

_**Pazita: eras tan grande suavecito cariñoso y además me acompañabas para todas partes**_

_**-los presentadores hacen un minuto de silencio por maní dejando a todos con un enorme WTF -**_

_**todos: por que hacen eso**_

_**los presentadores: ADORABAMOS A MANÍ**_

_**todos: también era un cuye**_

_**los presentadores: no solo un cuye , EL MEJOR CUYE QUE SE PUDIERA PEDIR**_

_**sayuri: quitando a oli y corri -en voz bajita-**_

_**Pazita: se cumplen 5 años largos desde su muerte **_

_**-los presentadores vuelven a hacer minuto de silencio y hasta hacen un altar con una foto de maní-**_

_**-Todos nuevamente con carita de WTF exceptuando a Tachimukai y Fubuki-**_

_**Tachimukai:yo las entiendo tenia un perrito que se llamaba Firulais le tenia mucho cariño**_

_**los presentadores: gracias TTTT_TTTT**_

_**Fubuki:yo tenia un gatito que se llamaba romano perdió habilidad de su cadera y murió **_

_**honoka: no me hables de gatos ,i miss luna**_

_**Fubuki: gomen ú.ú pero yo les entiendo**_

_**-todos siguen haciendo el minuto de silencio-**_

_**los demas: dejen de hacer eso ,nos están asustando!**_

_**Pazita: -con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar- sigo siendo sensible**_

_**honoka: -igual o peor - hay que ser fuertes , y continuar**_

_**Pazita: -Depre mode ON- déjenme así un ratito más **_

_**honoka: -le da un taiyaki y habla con voz maternal-tranquila ,yo me encargo- pone voz militar- continuemos**_

_**Pazita: -comiendo su taiyaki sentada-**_

_**Yuki: -mirando a Pazita- yo tomare el puesto de onee-chan hasta que se reponga **_

_**sayuri: ok, yo nunca me he acostado con alguien del elenco ,y va a todos **_

_**-Todos ponen cara de WTF-**_

_**-Fubuki ni Atsuya beben-**_

_**honoka: con su permiso- le da tremenda hemorragia-**_

_**Yuki: -mira a Pazita que llevaba un pañuelo hacia su nariz-**_

_**sayuri: -se cae de espaldas y piensa lo peor- y luego dicen que somos las de la culpa**_

_**Fubuki: por que nuestra culpa**_

_**honoka: aparte de lo obvio ,están consientes de lo que acaban de admitir**_

_**Atsuya y Fubuki: a que se refieren**_

_**sayuri: acaban de admitir que se a-c-o-s-t-a-r-o-n y como fueron solo ustedes dos de tooodo el equipo ,por ende ,se deduce que fue juntos**_

_**Atsuya: y que pasa con eso**_

_**honoka: no se hagan ,ustedes saben que significa**_

_**Fubuki: -con muchos signos de ?- que tiene de malo**_

_**Pazita: -viene aun con los ojos rojos- es que están diciendo que se están acostando juntos sabes que significa eso que lo hicieron ¿entendieron? -roja de la vergüenza-**_

_**fubuki y atsuya: -procesando la información- OMGF**_

_**Pazita: por que ponen esas caras si ya lo hicieron**_

_**honoka y sayuri: aja...**_

_**fubuki y atsuya: -se miran entre ambos- ustedes entendieron mal nosotros dormimos juntos como antes ya se nos paso el trauma**_

_**honoka: ustedes ,si que adoran vernos morir por desangramiento ,verdad**_

_**atsuya: -se encoge de hombros muy tranquilo- es que ustedes entienden mal**_

_**sayuri: los que entendieron mal fueron ustedes y ya nos vienen a inculpar -echándoles agua a los del equipo que se desmayaron-**_

_**todos: INCESTO LO SABIAMOS LO SABIAMOS**_

_**honoka: ven a lo que me refiero**_

_**atsuya y fubuki: entendieron mal nos recuperamos del trauma y ya dormimos juntos de nuevo**_

_**todos: si como no ,INCESTUOSOS**_

_**atsuya: ¬¬ que tiene de malo dormir con el hermano mayor en la misma habitación**_

_**honoka: nada -con un pañuelo en la nariz- es algo muy lindo y u-k-e**_

_**Pazita:nada más diría algo normal pero hermoso**_

_**sayuri: les ponemos penitencia?**_

_**Pazita: no lo se -se encoge de hombros-**_

_**honoka: lo que pasa ,es que la penitencia a eso era -les susurra a las otras presentadoras-**_

_**Pazita: genial -dice bajito-**_

_**sayuri: dudo que acepten eso**_

_**Pazita: si no lo hacen los obligamos**_

_**sayuri: -cargando una pistola -entendido jefa ,sin sobrevivientes**_

_**honoka: solo si se niegan**_

_**Pazita: ok**_

_**atsuya y fubuki: -escalofríos-**_

_**Pazita: ok su penitencia será...**_

_**las presentadoras: actuar adolescense**_

_**atsuya y fubuki:...**_

_**Pazita:no digan nada solo háganlo**_

_**atsuya y fubuki: pero como quieren que hagamos eso**_

_**honoka: con estos modelitos- saca unos trajes de len kagamine- y actuando como mas **_

_**atsuya y fubuki: bueno no estan malo el traje**_

_**chicas: que lindos se ven -los rodean-**_

_**Pazita: y aquí vamos de nuevo -suspira-**_

_**honoka: vamos paz que remedio -saca su abanicote-**_

_**Pazita:ahhh...-saca su gato de "felpa"-**_

_**Fubuki:atsuya antes que me maten necesito decirte algo**_

_**atsuya: si...**_

_**Fubuki: pagale a Goenji el dinero que led ebo peor CON TU DINERO**_

_**atsuya:¬¬**_

_**honoka: -atravesando el muro humano - vamos ,o se quieren quedar**_

_**Fubuki:vamos vamos**_

_**Pazita: -alejando el motoncito de chicas- vamos o te comen vivo ¬¬**_

_**atsuya: hai...**_

_**honoka: actúen de una vez ,las detendremos lo que sea posible**_

_**atsuya y fubuki: ok ok**_

_**-Los dos gemelos se ponen a actuar Adolescense haciendo que las chicas que los seguían se quedaran hay paradas observando con corazoncitos y diciendo "moe moe" saliéndoles lindo y a la vez incestuoso mientras que todos comían palomitas-**_

_**honoka: mmmmmm mmm mmmm mmm mm- traducción: " salio muy lindo ,seguros que no lo han echo antes"-**_

_**atsuya y fubuki: claro que no!**_

_**sayuri: hm hm hm -" mi me late que si"-**_

_**Pazita: les salio kawaioso como siempre **_

_**atsuya y fubuki: dejennos en paz**_

_**todos: como quieran incestuosos**_

_**honoka: es mejor seguir**_

_**Pazita: sip~ todavía falta muchísimo**_

_**Yuki y Pazita: vengan**_

_**todos : ok...**_

_**/En alguna oficina/**_

_**Pazita: escuchen...este es el plan -les dice el plan- todo listo**_

_**todos: si**_

_**natsumi: p-pero**_

_**Pazita:¡Nada de peros! acaso no ves que el dejo toda la carga en los chicos**_

_**natsumi: ok...**_

_**Yuki:¡Que empiece el plan!**_

_**todos: -levantando su mano con entusiasmo -SI**_

_**-Se ve un señor entrando a su oficina como es el claro director se va a sentar en su silla pero automáticamente esta se descompone haciéndolo caer activando un click-**_

_**director: que raro ,mi silla estaba buena ayer **_

_**-Mira inconcientemente hacia arriba haciendo caer mucha basura y un extraño liquido en sus ojos haciéndolo ver nada-**_

_**director: pero que m***********_

_**-Empieza a caminar y tratar de quitar ese liquido avanzando más pero sin saber avanza hacia otra sala-**_

_**honoka: 3 2 1**_

_**-Todos empiezan a tirar barriles pinguinos (por parte de Sakuma) balones de fuego (quien más Goenji) aparece de Mao the hand dejando ver hormigas arañas y entre otros insectos Kazemaru se encargo de oscurecer el lugar y haciendolo parpadear-**_

_**director: no puede ponerse peor**_

_**honoka. a que no**_

_**-sueltan a un muy buen actor vestido como fredy cruger que lo persigue por todo el lugar-**_

_**director: AHHHHHHHH ES FREDY CRUGER EN MI ESCUELAAA OH DIOS SANTOOO**_

_**las presentadoras: -cantan la canción de fredy cruger y cuando acaban apagan las luces de tiron-**_

_**director: NO NO NOOOOO NOOOOOO -grita-**_

_**Todos: -empiezan a reír maquiavélicamente haciendo asustar más al director-**_

_**director: esta escuela esta embrujada, embrujada -sentado y balanceándose como loco-**_

_**natsumi: ahora ,el peor temor de mi padre es...**_

_**Pazita: -la mira y sonríe- es?**_

_**natsumi: ver...obedece a la morsa**_

_**Todos las presentadoras Yuki y Walter: -proyectan en la pared obedece a la morsa-**_

_**director: -lo mira- NOO NOO MI PESADILLA ALEJATE DE MII -pone posición como Gollum-**_

_**sayuri: pero no esta completo- se pone un vestido ensangrentado toma un cuchillo y toca el hombro del director-**_

_**director: -se voltea y ve a "sayuri" se queda en shock-**_

_**sayuri: vengo por usted**_

_**director: y-y-y- porque**_

_**sayuri: -sonríe de manera demoníaca- le llego la hora**_

_**director:QUE NO PUEDE SER SI NISIQUIERA AUN HE PODIDO GANARME EL TROFEO DE MEJOR ACTOR! -se pone eurofóbico-**_

_**sayuri: le llego su hora...**_

_**director: no no me lo diga**_

_**sayuri: le llego la hora ... de tomarse un descansito diré ,relájese un poco **_

_**director: QUE -se le cae la mandíbula al piso-**_

_**sayuri: -le muestra un ticket para un día de spa- debe tomarse un descanso- sus ojos se vuelven rojos- entendido**_

_**todos: como idean cosas así**_

_**Pazita: se necesita una mente maestra apoyo y muchos efectos**_

_**honoka: seh, no creían que cosas así se hacen a la ligera**_

_**Pazita: bueno volvamos nuestro trabajo ya termino aquí**_

_**-todos regresan-**_

_**Pazita:¿y? que les parecio**_

_**todos: uno dos ,freddy viene por ti...**_

_**sayuri: los traumamos**_

_**Pazita:hahaha -gotita-**_

_**Yuki:Well debemos seguir**_

_**todos: freddy aun viene por ti...**_

_**honoka: superenlo ,por favor**_

_**todos: solo bromeabamos**_

_**honoka: nueve diez si siguen asi seguro los golpeare**_

_**todos: hai...**_

_**Pazita: okay desu~ sigamos **_

_**honoka: yo nunca he tenido novio o novia por dos dias y lo he dejado**_

_**-Natsumi no bebe-**_

_**honoka: n-na-natsumi**_

_**natsumi: que pasa**_

_**sayuri: osea , no te duro ni dos dias **_

_**natsumi: solo duro dos**_

_**honoka : y quien fue**_

_**natsumi: rococo**_

_**sayuri: y por que te duro tan poco**_

_**natsumi: me di cuenta que no era de mi tipo**_

_**Pazita:eso fue muy fuerte**_

_**sayuri: que mala**_

_**natsumi: hmp...**_

_**sayuri: bueno ... en tu lugar hubiera echo lo mismo ,fuiste my cortante**_

_**natsumi: gracias**_

_**sayuri: pero fuiste muy mala ...**_

_**natsumi:bueno...no se si exactamente fui muy mala**_

_**honoka: que le dijiste**_

_**natsumi: -se aclara la garganta- rococo...tenemos que terminar me di cuenta que tu no eres de mi tipo así que adiós**_

_**sayuri y honoka: fuiste mala**_

_**natsumi:-gotita- perdón**_

_**Pazita: pobre ahora debe de estar por allí solito y quizás llorando**_

_**honoka: con el corazón en pedacitos o lleno de golpes**_

_**Pazita:tocando su pobre pecho y llorando mientras quizás dice "porque tuvo que dejarme yo hacia lo mejor para hacerla feliz" algo así**_

_**sayuri: con lagrimas llenas de amargura y soledad , pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue**_

_**todos: -muy compasivos- fuiste muy mala con el**_

_**natsumi: estuvieron viendo doramas**_

_**Pazita: pues no...yo se como se siente**_

_**honoka: iguaal**_

_**sayuri: yo solo ando inspirada y punto**_

_**natsumi: el punto es que...ya terminamos?**_

_**honoka: nehh , no se que hacerte por mala**_

_**Pazita: yo tampoco lo se..**_

_**Yuki:hay que hacer algo que ella odie**_

_**honoka: pero que...**_

_**Pazita: parejas **_

_**sayuri: ok ...**_

_**-Las presentadoras se llevan a natsumi hacia algún lugar**_

_**natsumi: que hacemos acá**_

_**honoka : ya veras...**_

_**-Se empiezan a acercar a un parque y allí ven a...-**_

_**natsumi:¿rococo?**_

_**honoka: como lo vez...**_

_**natsumi: -se empieza a acercar pero lo ve con otra chica y se aleja- ya veo...consiguio otra persona**_

_**sayuri: y que esperabas ,que llorara mil años**_

_**natsumi: la verdad si aun que por lo menos consiguio una mejor persona que yo**_

_**honoka: y se nota -mirando a la linda pareja- sigamos caminando**_

_**-Las presentadoras siguen caminando con Natsumi hasta que ven otra pareja-**_

_**Endo:mi aki -abrazandola-**_

_**aki: mi satoru- dandole un casto beso en los labios-**_

_**Pazita: si no hubieras cortado cruelmente con rococo estarias haci mismito**_

_**natsumi: ya veo...**_

_**Pazita: por eso desde ahora en adelante asegurate bien de tus sentimientos**_

_**demonio strada: y siempre piensa en lo que vendra**_

_**natsumi: -mirandolo de arriba para abajo- demonio strada?**_

_**demonio: asi es , señorita **_

_**sayuri: y tu que haces aqui- con un enorme signo de interrogacion en su cabeza-**_

_**demonio: es que me llamo el destino hacia acá**_

_**honoka: ya veo ,ahora que ,das consejos por el mundo...**_

_**demonio: hahaha**_

_**sayuri: o acaso esto es un plan malevolo de tu sabes quien**_

_**demonio:que no no no estoy por acá nomas para ver esta señorita -guiñandole el ojo a natsumi-**_

_**natsumi: como ustedes dirian ,cuando se cierra una puerta ,se abre una ventana -le da un ligero escalofrio-**_

_**Pazita:yeah~ nuestro trabajo ya termino aqui demonio cuidala bien**_

_**demonio: si señora**_

_**natsumi: cuando lo llaman asi ,suena como si me hubieran ofrecido como sacrificio**_

_**Pazita:-gotita- mejor llamemole Strada**_

_**sayuri y honoka: si ,asi da menos miedo**_

_**Pazita:ahora vamonos ustedes dos vayan donde quieran**_

_**-las chicas se van-**_

_**strada:entonces adonde vamos?**_

_**natsumi: a donde nos lleve el viento- pasa una ventisca dramatica producida por ustedes saben quien-**_

_**strada:entonces vamos alla -donde el viento apunto fue a aun restaurant romantico-**_

_**las presentadoras: nuestro trabajo esta echo**_

_**Pazita: -derrama una lagrima de felicidad- todavia sigo sensible pero se siente como si hubieras echo lo correcto**_

_**sayuri: al menos por natsumi ,rezemos por demonio**_

_**Pazita:Yeah**_

_**-Regresando en la playa-**_

_**todos: que le hicieron a natsumi**_

_**honoka: se la llevo demonio**_

_**todos:QUEEEE QUE HICIERON**_

_**sayuri: se la llevo demonio strada a una cita ,calma**_

_**todos:uufff**_

_**Pazita:el caso es que ellos andan por allí nosotros debemos seguir en lo que debemos acabar**_

_**honoka: si... ustedes saben chicas ,todo lo bueno acaba**_

_**sayuri: yo nunca he jugado video juegos**_

_**-Kazemaru ni Midorikawa beben-**_

_**Kazemaru:-avergonzado-**_

_**Midorikawa: me da lalota jugar**_

_**honoka: puesss, juegen contra yuki , sera divertido**_

_**sayuri: -en voz baja- o quedaran traumados**_

_**Yuki:-le brillan los ojitos- YO YA QUERIA JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS WIII**_

_**Midorikawa: no se por que esto me da mala espina**_

_**kazemaru: igual...**_

_**Yuki:no se quejen que quieren jugar!**_

_**honoka: no tienen opcion ,silent hill resident evil o mortal combat**_

_**Midorikawa:como es silent hill**_

_**Yuki:un juego de terror bizarro donde salen enfermeras de cara deforme y debes pasar cualquier situación**_

_**Midorikawa:no me tinca**_

_**Kazemaru: me quedo con resident evil**_

_**sayuri: ese es mi juego preferido ,mucha suerte- les da los controles-**_

_**Midorikawa: deseenme suerte**_

_**-Los chicos se ponen a jugar Resident Evil:Veronica al mando Midorikawa saltando la intro todo bien hasta que llega al cementerio y aparecen los zombies de su tumba Midorikawa hace todo lo posible que para que no se les acerque pero terminan mordiendolo y matandolo-**_

_**midorikawa: me mataron -con voz de niño pequeño y berrinchudo-**_

_**Pazita: Kazemaru tu turno, Midorikawa quizas todavia no sabias el truco que habia allí veamos si Kazemaru lo sabe**_

_**kazemaru: ok...**_

_**-Kazemaru se pone a jugar Resident Evil Veronica igual que Midorikawa se salta el intro llega al cementerio le salen los zombies de la tumba, Kazemaru saca el cuchillo y empieza a apuntarle a los pies a los zombies dejandolos en el piso y avanzando más allá hasta una especie de carcel recojiendo una pistola, empieza a avanzar más y salen más zombies apuntandoles con la pistola matandolos siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a conocer un tipo ya hablando con el sigue su camino hasta que se vuelve a cruzar con zombies lazandosele encima poniendolo nervioso y fallando hasta que se le acaben las municiones finalmente matandolo- **_

_**sayuri:AVANZASTE MUCHO**_

_**Kazemaru: FUCK YEAH -pose de fuck yeah-**_

_**honoka: n-na-nani**_

_**Kazemaru: que pasa ó.ó**_

_**sayuri: yo nunca llegue a esa parte , y juge por dias enteros ,eres muy talentoso -con los ojos mega abiertos-**_

_**Kazemaru:g-gracias**_

_**Pazita: podrias jugar Zero y el 4 son ulta mega genialosos**_

_**kazemaru: e-enserio es tan dificil ese videojuego , yo solo habia jugado mario en mi celu un par de veses ,ni lo conocia**_

_**Pazita: debes consultarle al maestro Yuki sobre los videojuegos y te dara más -chispitas salen de sus ojos- -Gamer Mode ON-**_

_**honoka: ahora va yuki ,solo debes superar el puntaje de kazemaru**_

_**Yuki:hai~**_

_**-Yuki se pone a jugar Resident evil saltando la intro llegando al cementerio aparecen los zombies de la tumba saca el cuchillo y les apunta en los pies para seguir llegando a la carcel y encontrando una pistola aparecen los respectivos zombies y les dispara sigue avanzando hasta hablar con un tipo y prosigue apareciendo más zombies y disparandoles algo que no noto Kazemaru que dejaban municiones**_

_**para seguir con la orda de zombies y asesinarlos con las balas y en parte Yuki se vicio pasando la parte hasta que las presentadoras le dicen que ya esta todo-**_

_**honoka: te vicias monton yuu chan**_

_**Yuki: es que me gustan los videojuegos -infla los cachetes infantilmente-**_

_**sayuri: ok... los perdedores ,al vestidor ,les esperan los trajes**_

_**-Los perdedores van al vestidor y regresan ya vestidos-**_

_**honoka: debo decir , que cada vez nuestro donate trae cosas mas raras ,de donde saco esos trajes de link y roy**_

_**Kazemaru y Midorikawa: quien sabe**_

_**Pazita: ZELDA Y DE FIRE EMBLEM GENIAAL!**_

_**sayuri: kakoiiiiiiii , lucen igualitoooooos**_

_**Yuki: -levanta el pulgar en forma de positivo-**_

_**kazemaru y midorikawa: y que hacemos para poder quitarnolos**_

_**honoka: nada , se deben quedar asi el resto del dia ,y con esto finalizamos -saca los premios - a angelo ,chocolate semiamargo para una vida , a dyaln gafas nuevas y para fuburra**_

_**sayuri: le compraste algo**_

_**honoka: trabajo es trabajo ,ten fuyuka- le da el boton de endo - disfrutalo**_

_**fuyuka: siiiii -se va corriendo como loca a su cuarto-**_

_**Pazita: que sicopata**_

_**Yuki: ni que lo digas**_

_**honoka y sayuri: y eso es ,todo todo por hoy y siempre -con voz decaida**_

_**Pazita:nunca más podremos volver a vernos -llora- lo siento todavia estoy sensible**_

_**honoka: -tambien llora- es el adiós **_

_**sayuri: -haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar ,pero se desploma en brazos de su hermana - se acabo**_

_**Pazita: nunca mas podremos fastidiarles chicos ni hacerlos enojar reir con ustedes -voz quebrada-**_

_**honoka: y-ya no mas ,es el fin de nuestro programa**_

_**sayuri: fue un gusto torturarles reir con ustedes de ustedes ,me entienden -se echa a llorar-**_

_**Todos:-en shock- enserio va a terminar**_

_**honoka: hai**_

_**sayuri: ahora , despidanse a la camara , es el adios ,nos falto decir cosas , pero this is the end**_

_**Todos: -se despiden de la camara-**_

_**sayuri: - en la parte de atras con un letrero de " se venden cuyos"- ups -se averguenza y cambia de letrero" no se crean es solo el fin de la primera temporada ,sigan enviando reviews e ideas ,hasta el proximo capitulo!-**_

_**honoka: -sigue actuando aflijida- adios para siempre leales fans, shouko sumomo kozuue silver , voy a extrañarlas**_

_**Pazita:extrañare sus reviews donde reian con nosotras y comentaban sus partes favoritas**_

_**sayuri: lamentamos no poder seguir ,adioooooos -se va corriendo y llorando ,obviamente fingiendo-**_

_**yuki: y lo peor ,fue mi debut y despedida T_T**_

_**Pazita: -abraza a Yuki- no te aflijas todavia sigues con nosotras y conmigo**_

_**las presentadoras walter y yuki: adios!**_

_**Mensajin de doc Goku:**_

_**tomense dos aspirinas y llamenme en la mañana**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no nos pertenece es de Level-5, ni Silent Hill ya que le pertenece a Konami**

* * *

/instituto raimon 7:00 am/

Fudo y Goenji: SOMOS LIBREEES LIBREEES!

endo: ni tan libres, aun tenemos que venir a la escuela

Kido:TERREMOTO TERREMOTOOO APARECIO TEMPRANO! -escondiéndose en su capa-

endo: es que tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi hermosa aki chan

Todos: -echándose para atrás-

Kido: de cual te fumaste

endo: de algo llamado amor

atsuya: -con el peor semblante que si no hubiera dormido una semana - hola...

Fudo: ok esto no es común en mi pero que le pasa a este

atsuya: voy a extrañarla ... DIGO extrañarlas

Kido:esto me huele gato encerrado -sujetando sus googles-

haruna: oyeron las noticias ,van a venir mas profesores

atsuya y fudo: -se miran- esto servirá para ahuyentar jejeje

kido: que cabezas huecas ,has sabido algo de ellos

haruna : son dos hombres y tres mujeres , no se que dictan ni de donde vienen ,y solo he oído rumores

endo: ojala que no sean tan estrictos

haruna: eso es lo peor ,rumoran que son peores que unos militares ,y que una adora poner ceros por todo

todos: -tragan duro-

atsuya y fudo: igual ,es el primer día , todos los profesores toman relajado el primer día para aprenderse los nombres de la clase

kido: era de esperarse de 2 cabezas huecas ¬¬

-suena la campana de entrada-

Todos:vamos haber como son

-La profesora nueva llega al salón luego de unos ratos de bromas finalmente se descubre la cara dejando ver a honoka dándole un infarto predual a Goenji-

honoka: buenos días queridísimos alumnos

goenji: -aun desmayado-

honoka: les importaría despertar al joven shuuya para la prueba

matsuno: yo me encargo GOENJI ESTA YUKKA AQUÍ

goenji: NE CHAN NE CHAN

todos: -conteniendo la risa- ne chan

goenji: no se rían ¬/¬

todos: ne chan ne chan -carcajeándose-

honoka: gracias a los gritos del señor goenji ,tendrán 20 minutos menos

todos: gracias goenji ¬¬

fubuki: -re dormido en su libro-

honoka: -al oído de fubuki -shirou kun

fubuki:que no yo quería el lobito -hablando dormido-

chicas: QUE LINDOOO

fubuki: -frotándose el ojo- eres tu debe de ser un sueño

honoka: corrección ,tu peor pesadilla -toma a fubuki de la camisa y le da un par de cachetadas para que despierte-

fubuki:gracias las necesitaba -con los cachetes rojos- que hice ahora

honoka: no ,nada ,solo dormirte en mi clase

fubuki: jummm bueno al menos estas aquí de nuevo

honoka: -abrazando a fubuki- y volvimos para quedarnos , habrá segunda temporada

fubuki: -la abraza- ya te extrañaba

honoka: mi igual

todos: awww

chicas: iiiuk

honoka: pasa algo jóvenes- aun abrazada a fubuki-

todos: nada

chicas: -pensando- LA ODIAMOS

goenji: tengo un consuelo , los que estén con tu hermana la pasaran peor

honoka: no tienes ni idea

matsuno: ok eso es un si

/salon 203/

atsuya: kido pásame la tarea

kido: me viste cara de tu hermano NO

atsuya: que cagon ¬¬

-La profesora llega dando un puertazo haciendo comenzar la clase luego de mandar gritazos re traumar a atsuya por la "tarea" y el balanceamiento de fudo y con kido bueno casi nada al final descubriéndose siendo ser Pazita-

kido y fudo: NO MALDICION NOOO

angelo y midorikawa: siiii ,la profe es pazitaaa

Pazita: Yeah~!

fudo: nooo tenia que ser ella -cara re traumado-

kido: al menos no es la asesina o los locos

fudo: o el demonio

atsuya: PAZITAAA

Pazita: hola ¬¬ sr no sabe ingles

atsuya: por que me tratas así -haciendo circulitos con su dedo-

Pazita: -suspira- no te pongas así -le palmea la espalda-

atsuya: al menos volviste

fudo: y enserio serás nuestra maestra

kido: creo que eso es ilegal

Pazita: no es ilegal el director acepto rápidamente por mi buen rendimiento en ingles

fudo: maldito sea su buen rendimiento en ingles- lo dice en voz alta-

Pazita: heh~ ¿así que lo crees así verdad? -voz ultratumba-

fudo: l-lo dije en voz alta- atsuya y kido asienten-

Pazita: lo escuche perfectamente -con una cruz roja en su cabeza (señal de enojada)- no vas a frustrar mis sueños de al menos estudiar pedagogía en ingles

fudo: por favor ,que alguien la este pasando mucho peor- llora a cascadas-

-Luego de unos ratos de castigos para fudo-

atsuya: recordatorio: no hacer enojar a pazita

Pazita:Well continuemos con la clase -signal victory by Pazita~-

fudo: -con humito de decepción en su cabeza- ok miss fumihiko

Pazita: that 's rigth

atsuya y kido: aparentemente la letra si entra a palos

Pazita: -suspira- no sigan

kido: -mirando por la ventana – al menos ellos están peor

Pazita: -mirando por la ventana- Well ¡HORA DE RETOMAR LA CLASE! -ahora si Yandere mode ON-

todos:nouuuuu

/en el patio/

Kazemaru: yaa no puedo más -sudando-

endo: kazemaru que pasa yo todavía no estoy cansado -trotando al lado suyo-

kazemaru: creo que la profesora me la tiene dedicada - tiene un par de pesas en los tobillos-

endo: y creo que el ayudante me quiere tanto -algunos metales (rarísimos) en sus brazos-

ayudante: VAMOS MUEVA ESAS PIERNAS Y BRAZOS ¡AHORA! -gritando como tal militar-

profesora: si no se esfuerzan no los dejare beber agua

todos: hai hai

endo: que hice para merecerme esto TToTT -llorando cascaditas mientras movía sus brazos-

kazemaru: y de que te quejas ,para mi que no nos quieren vivos

ayudante: USTED MUEVASE O SE QUEDA SIN AGUA

profesora: suficiente estiramiento ,haremos unos aeróbicos para relajar sus músculos

todos: NOOOUUU

profesora: no se quejen -pone asereje - ahora copien todo lo que les diga

todos: hai T_T

endo y kazemaru: no podía ser una canción mas normal

ayudante: no se quejen

profesora: se suelta el cabello - ahora bailen o - muestra un arma-

Todos: SAYURI

ayudante: -se saca su mascara y suelta su cabello que lo hacia más corto- o sufrirán -style sicópata-

kazemaru: walter

Walter: yes

kazemaru: eso explica mi tortura

Walter: pues no, un buen atleta u asesino necesita buena condición física

sayuri: a bailar- les muestra un video con la coreografía-

Todos: -empiezan a bailar avergonzados-

sayuri: muy bien jóvenes ,pueden descansar- detiene a la mitad de los inazuma presentes( marco gianluca fidio fuyuka y aki)

todos: AL FIN

endo: puedo quitarme estas cosas -metales (rarísimos) en sus brazos-

Walter: vengan aquí pequeñines -Algunas cosas que eran "metales" se fueron al lado de Walter-

todos: estos dos son demonios

Walter: calmados o llamo a CabezaComoSea -Les muestra una foto de Phyramid Head-

sayuri: -asiente- ahora ,ustedes , repiten

Todos: -traumados- no, no llames a Phyramid Head

Kazemaru: mejor continuemos

sayuri: vamos alumnos bailen bailen

-Todos empiezan a bailar-

-las chicas lucen relativamente normales, en cambio los chicos lucen totalmente travestis-

Alumnos pasando: JAH! QUE TRAVES-TIS!

alumnos de la clase: pobres , la profe se las tiene dedicada

Chicos: CHICAS SIGAN ASI

endo: MI AKI

Chicos: endo no seas tan mezquino compártela

endo: MI aki chan -cara de golllum

Aki:...

endo: ALEJENSE DE ELLA ES MIAAA! -estilo Gollum-

chicas: KAZEMARU TE VEZ MEGA SEXY

Chicas 2: kyaaah GIANLUCA WACHITO RICOOO! -gritan como locas-

Kazemaru y Gianluca: -hacen circulitos en el piso-

sayuri: mas respeto jovencitas -con mirada mega asesina-

chicas: si ú.ú

Walter: -agarra a Endo de la sudadera con solo una mano-

chicos: gracias

Walter:ustedes también -sonrisa sicópata-

chicos: no gracias ,señor walter, su excelencia- ruegan para no morir-

Walter:jummm vallan a buscarme un refresco de naranja ¡YA!

chicos: -llegan con muchos refrescos de naranja-

Walter:ahora vayan a sus clases y no molesten

-todos se van-

todos: ojala no volvamos a tener clases con ellos

Walter: nos vemos mañana alumnos

todos: no puede ser -lloran a cascaditas-

kazemaru: libertad no tengo que llevar esas cosas

sayuri: mañana es clase de voley ball

todos: -tragan en seco-

endo: mejor me voy -se va corriendo-

sayuri : y los esperamos en el estudio también

Los Inazuma: hai

kazemaru: h-hola sa-chan

sayuri: en la escuela me tienes que decir sayuri sensei

kazemaru: sayuri-sensei

Ie cast: ó.ó

sayuri: ustedes igual

Ie cast: hai sayuri-sensei

sayuri: -" 2 temporada 2 veces mas humillación 2 veces mas cosplay 2 veces mas locuras" escrito en un slogan-

Ie cast: genial ú.ú

sayuri: a que si

Walter: sip~

ie cast: no

el resto: no entendemos de que hablan

sayuri: quieren ver?

el resto: si queremos saber si

ie cast: no ,no les muestren

sayuri: -sacando el video de monochrome no kiss- hacemos cosas como estas en un programa

el resto: muestren,muestren

sayuri: -le pone play al video y toma palomitas- quieres walt

Walter: encantado -come palomitas-

-después de ver el video 3 veces( a petición de las chicas)-

Chicas:KYAAAAAAAH KAWAIIII~

chicos: -algo sonrojados- podemos participar en su programa

Walter: sorry pero es solo para los chicos de Inazuma

chicos: ou

chicas: kawaiiiiiiii -acosan a los chicos-

ie cast: AYUDAAA

sayuri: -dando 9 tiros al aire- s-u-e-l-t-e-n-l-o-s

chicas: -se alejan asustadas- no vale ._.

sayuri: ese no es mi problema ,a mi me pagan por hacerlos sufrir en clase y alejarlos de las fans en el programa

ie cast: eso eso eso -como el chavo del 8-

chicas: NO ES JUSTO

Walter:Ya son grandecitas para hacer berrinches ¬¬

chicas: -acosando a walter-al menos el profe es lindo…

Walter: Salgan chu chu~ -Las espanta-

chicas: es muy lindoo -se le pegan mas-

Walter: maldita sea me acosan ¬¬

sayuri: lo note

Walter: T_T maldita sea tengo mis leyes de no hacerle algo malo a las mujereres

sayuri: por esto amo ser mujer- violencia ligera verbal-

Walter: Uh-oh

ie cast: ó.ó

sayuri: entendido chicas?

chicas: s-si

sayuri: eso esta bien compórtense como señoritas, ok

chicas: si

Walter: salvado T-T

sayuri: y que creías ,que dejaría que te destrozaran

Walter:claro que no -pose nice guay-

sayuri: -victory pose by sayuri koetsuji~ -

ie cast: por que no me extraña primero venia el de Walter y ahora el pose nice guay de Kazemaru

Walter: no se quejen ya tenemos que empezar

sayuri: nos vemos después de clases- mueve el brazo con entusiasmo-

ie cast: si T-T

Walter: bye-byee -Se despide haciendo como los monitos burlones-

kazemaru: -sacando una lista de "materias que odio" y escribiendo educacion fisica- bye bye walter

endo: kazemaru por que lo odias ó.ó

kazemaru: razones personales endo razones personales...-como en el padrino-

endo: uhh si

aki: vamos mi endo -se lleva a endo dejando a un solo kazemaru-

endo: -abrazando y cargando a aki estilo matrimonial- te amo

aki: yo igual -y empiezan salir corazoncitos de los dos-

kazemaru y sayuri: -a diferentes distancias- quiero vomitar

Walter: yo ya quiero irme de aquí T_T

/salon 201( simultaneo a las demás clases)/

Alumna: dicen que el profesor es misterioso ¿no crees que es genial?

alumna: también rumoran que es muy apuesto

par de grupo de chicas: queremos ya conocerloo

chicos: que escandalosas

nagumo: ni que fuera el primer profe nuevo de este mundo ,que locas estan

zuzuno: con tal que lo acosen a el y no a mi

tsunami: -mirando por la ventana- extraño la playa

nagumo: escandaloso ¬¬

zuzuno: déjalo así, además si ya viene el nuevo profe y que sea así mejor para mi ya no me acosan ¡HASTA EN EL BAÑO!

tachimukai: -siendo mimado por muchas chicas- y de que te quejas

tsunami: -lo mira- tachimukai has cambiado mucho desde ese programa

tachimukai: -siendo aun mas acosado- cosas de la vida

los 3: si claro -gotita-

Profesor: -llega abriendo la puerta calmadamente- buenos días clase -acomoda los libros-

chicas: QUE LINDOOOO

chicos: ¬¬

zuzuno: adiós acoso- se acomoda relajadamente en su asiento-

Profesor: el caso es que ya comenzamos las clases nada de parloteo

alumnas: -dejando muchos regalos en el lugar del profesor- si profe

Profesor:ustedes saben de algebra verdad -poniendo dos manos en la mesa-

alumnas: si...

alumnos: no!

Profesor:muy mal para algunos (y para las que mintieron) ya ahora mismo hay prueba

todos: noooooooouuuuuuu

nagumo: -estrellando su cara en el pupitre- maldicioooon

zuzuno: -en su mundo de "no acoso"-

tsunami: la playa ,ahh ,como extraño esa playa

nagumo: joder...-decía por lo bajo-

tachimukai: -recibiendo hojitas con corazones - por que a mi

Profesor: -dejando las hojas mientras chicas embobadas le miraban-

zuzuno:feliz día para mi

los inazuma: DEBE SER BROMA!

Profesor: pues no -los miraba mientras sonreía- eso les pasa por no prestar atención en clase tienen 5 minutos

/5 minutos/

alumnas: -entregando sus hojas repletas de corazoncitos- me fue muy bien ,es seguro

chicos: -entregando las hojas en blanco otros en dibujitos y uno que otros en pocas respuestas-

nagumo: donde hay un kido para copiarle cuando se necesita

zuzuno: -va a dejar su hoja tranquilamente y se vuelve a su pupitre- ¿decias?

nagumo: que seguro los de la 202 tienen suerte, esta kido para copiarle

tachimukai:no le encuentro tanta suerte atsuya ni fudo pueden

todos los inazuma: si...

Profesor: -revisando todas las hojas todos 0 en excepción de zuzuno- algunos necesitaran tutoría están realmente mal

alumnas: sisisi- acosando para que el profe les de tutorías-

Profesor: si siguen de esa manera se las tendrán que arreglar solas

alumnas: bueno...-van a acosar a zuzuno-

zuzuno: sufrimiento

Profesor: -las mira seriamente- jovencitas deberían tener ya pensado su futuro sisiguen asi de acosadoras, no quiero ser malo pero nunca van a conseguir novio

alumnas: -fingiendo re fail,llorar-

Profesor: -las mira por un rato (tipicas miradas re derretidas para chicas asi)-

Nagumo yzuzuno: despues de ver el numerito de honoka, se le quedan en pañales

alumnas: -les lanzan mirada asesina a nagumo a zuzuno de esas de corazones y vuelven a mirar al Profesor-

tachimukai: es que de el llanto de ,porfavor de honoka al de lastima suyo, la diferencia es... grande

alumnas: lo sabemos

Profesor: -suspira- creo que es ya la hora

todos: la hora?

Profesor: -se quita el disfraz mientras unos confetis y un cartel en palabras grandes "¡Hora del show temporada 2!"-

los inazuma : nouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-se van de espaldas-

tachimukai: Yuki compadre

alumnas: ES MUCHO MAS LINDO!

Yuki:voy a hacer acosado durante toda mi vida -mirando a tachimukai- no se como pueden soportarlas

tachimukai: la practica hace al maestro

Yuki: -cara de no interesado- mejor continuemos

zuzuno: pido adelanto de recreo -siendo acosado mucho peor que antes-

chicos: nosotros igual -de las lapiceras salía fuego-

chicas: será que nos podemos quedar en recreo

Yuki: -mirándolas con reproche- tengo una vida personal

los inazuma: como torturador profesional

Yuki:yep

-Luego de unos ratos de clases de algebra y el pobre Yuki evitando acosos de las alumnas finalmente puede acabar la clase con vida mientras a un nagumo se le escocían los ojos de tanto observar para prestar atención-

nagumo: es oficial ,el sol me cocino el cerebro, pase las 2 horas atentísimo a la clase

zuzuno: es el fin del mundo -mira con terror a nagumo- PUSISTE ATENCIÓN EN TODA LA CLASE

nagumo: si...

tachimukai: pero algo es algo

-las clases transcurren normales hasta el almuerzo-

kazemaru: como le harán

fudo: para seguirnos a todo lado torturarnos y conseguir un trabajo en la escuela , ni idea

kazemaru: no... para avisarle a los que no están en la escuela

fudo:todo tiene un misterio

honoka: -apareciendo detrás- quieren saberlo...

kazemaru y fudo: D-D-D DONDE RAYOS SALISTE!

honoka: tengo mis trucos- muestra su laptop- quieren saber o no

kazemaru y fudo: bueno

honoka:- pone play al video- todos atentos "clase"

-Todos miran el video sorprendidos-

-en un departamento decorado estilo veneciano ( donde estaban marco y angelo) suena un cañonazo y salen de entre el humo los nombrados cubiertos de papeletas con la inscripción" el show debe continuar"-

angelo: woooh vamos a jugar más jueguitos -actuando como niño chibi-kawaioso-

marco: -se desmaya -

angelo: marco,marco MARCO DESPIERTA TIENES QUE DARME MI COMIDAAA -saltando encima de el dando vueltitas-

-en el instituto imperial-

sakuma: soy libre de acoso fujoshi- levanta los brazos y hace cara moe-aw ,la libertad se siente bien -muchas chicas acosándolo- pensándolo mejor ,extraño a las fujoshis

genda: no te quejes, pones esas caras extrañas por eso te siguen -acariciaba un león (¿de donde salio? quien sabe)-

sakuma: pero es verdad extraño a las fujoshis eran más moderadas

-sale una estampida de fujoshis-

sakuma: u-oh

-y empiezan a acosarlo como si no hubiera mañana-

genda: seguro que las prefieres

sakuma: T_T

las fujoshis: TRAEMOS UN MENSAJE continuaremos como siempre ,una muestra de nuestro afecto atentamente ,sus anfitrionas favoritas - tiran pingüinos y leones de peluche como metralletas-

genda:LEONEEES

sakuma: PINGUIINOOOS -se lanza a tomarlos todos-

fujoshis: CHICOS LINDOOOS - se lanzan-

sakuma y genda: aaaghh -sufren-

-en un baño con la luz apagada-

shadow: que rayos hago aquí

-una luz se vuelve intermitente-

shadow: que ra...

-La luz se vuelve más intermitente pero aun sigue apagándose a cada rato-

shadow: que chin*** -mirando con ojos de plato-

voz sintetisada: bienvenido " shadow"

shadow:que quieres de mi

voz sintetisada: solo 1 cosa

shadow:que cosa ¬¬

voz sintetizada: tu-con voz aun mas tenebrosa- ALMA ... o al menos que te presentes a la segunda temporada a la hora de siempre

shadow:y si no quiero

kaoru y kaede:firmaste un contrato cláusula 2 sección 5 parágrafo 4

shadow:ESPERA QUE WTF! quienes son ustedes

kaoru: ella es kaede

kaede: y ella kaoru

ambas: somos gemelas

shadow:no me digan...ustedes son...

ambas: hermanas de honoka chan y sayuri san

shadow:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUFRIMIENTO DOLOOOOR -moviéndose para todas partes-

ambas: -con una enorme gota- ahora veo por que sayuri llega estresada y honoka muriendo de risa

shadow: ellas...son el demonio en persona

ambas: algo así -con cuernitos y tridentes-

shadow: si algo así pero a ustedes no les sale

-en el aero puerto-

mark y dylan: this is the end ,good bye ,japan

¿?: I dont think that´s

dyaln : WHATS

¿?:Yeah that's I saying ¬¬

¿?2: BOMB!

Dylan y Mark:

-explota una bomba de ¿crema batida?-

Dylan:hmmm rico -relamiéndose la cara-

mark: que rayos fue ESO

Dylan:crema batida que más y esta rica

¿?:ustedes aun no se pueden ir

mark: quien eres

¿?: oh, que descortés me llamo Henry

¿?2. james ,un gusto

los 2: CASI NOS INFARTAN NOS LLENAN DE CREMA BATIDA Y NOS VIENEN CON ESO

Henry:jumm era una linda broma sin nada peligroso

policias: es ilegal gritar bomba en un aeropuerto - se los lleva a rastras-

ambos: COMO SEA EL PROGRAMA CONTINUA

dylan y mark: -gotita enorme-

policias: tienen derecho a guardar silencio POR FAVOR USENLO

james:es hora de usar mi técnica evasiva ¡yiaaah! -comienza a hacer zancadillas locas mientras que henry lo miraba con fastidio es casi inhumano ver a james hacer algo estúpido-

dylan y mark: -rezando a velocidad luz- que ellos no sean torturadores por favor por favor

Henry: -los mira con una gotita enorme-

james:¡hora de correr vámonos townshend! -se lleva a rastrando a henry mientras que dylan y mark los miran con cara de "que rayos"-

-en la escuela -

honoka: eso hicimos ,básicamente

todos: -con cara de asombro- y esos son nuevos

sayuri: son henry y james- sonrisa malévola-

Walter: uh-oh james...jaaameeees

Pazita:vere a Hen-hen de nuevo wiii

sayuri: -sacando una regla rota- ya necesitaba otra

Walter: -sacando tres reglas rotas con números °124657 °124658 °12459-

honoka: pobres chicos por cierto, joven goenji

goenji: si

honoka: -le da una prueba con un cero en tinta roja sangre- mañana ,firmada de su padre y corregida

goenji: -se le sale el alma por la boca-

Walter: pobre -todavía con las reglas rotas- será divertido

fubuki: y a mi

Walter:tu que

honoka: matsuno y tu pasaron ,saben que significa

fubuki y matsuno: ah?

honoka: usen la cabeza

fubuki y matsuno: no hay castigo

honoka: quisieran -saca cosplay de blue- se lo tienen que poner

fubuki y matsuno: -suspiran- ya vamos

-Los chicos fueron al vestidor (sayuri cuidaba) y volvieron con los trajes de blue-

matsuno: y por que esto

honoka: para tener de que reír en clase

fubuki: pero ya acabamos con tu clase hoy

honoka: -sacando una linterna e iluminando su rostro- también les doy filosofía juajuajua

fubuki: por que eres tan... mala pero eso me gusta de ti

Pazita:well tienen que actuar normales ¿entienden?

los ie: normales ,las presentadoras ,torturadoras de un programa de concurso ,son ahora maestras y esperan que lo tomemos con normalidad

Pazita:uish que histéricos...ya quiero ver a Hen-hen y a james -carita feliz-

Walter: ya quiero romper sus reglas nuevecitas

sayuri: aja...

honoka: -entrega circulares- el estudio se transada

los ie: Y A DONDE

honoka: al teatro de la escuela

Pazita: go go go

-en el teatrillo después de clases-

fubuki y matsuno: -llegan corriendo como locos con los trajes de blue desgarrados- no nos hagan regresar con ellas

Pazita: jummm...

honoka: gracias por venir secundaria raimon!-saludando al publico-

Todos: -aplauden-

chicas: y ahora es presentadora?

honoka: bienvenidos otra vez chicos ,como les fue de fin de semana

Todos: BIEN!

fudo: pero será bien mal ,la playa y ustedes son una horrible combinación

Pazita:joo...que borde fudo -inflando los cachetes-

atsuya: tremendo maleducado

Pazita: yep, igual que tu

atsuya: ok... fingiré que no estoy confundido

sayuri: y yo que me interesa, ok para comenzar ,algo un tanto diferente

Todos:¿eh?

Pazita: yep algo diferente deben estar preparados

honoka y sayuri: -abren una cortina y muestran salto bongee-

ie cast:quieren que hagamos esto

honoka: no todos ,va a ser a voto del publico

ie cast: *glup*

Pazita:ahora vengan y dejen sus papelitos aquí con el nombre de la respectiva persona -dejando una cajita-

honoka: después de tabular los votos, nuestros ganadores son...

ie cast: -nerviosos-

honoka: tsunami josuke anteojos sombra y fuburra

Los nombrados:¡EH?

tsunami: NO no no no no ,le temo a las alturas

Pazita:y eso que amas el mar

tsunami: cual es tu punto-ocultándose como puede-

Pazita:mi punto es...DEBES HACERLO QUIERAS O NO

toko: -sacándolo de una oreja- no temas, si superas esto ,ya no le temerás a las alturas

sayuri: -hablando bajito- o quedaras traumado

Pazita:¡venga ya el salto!

-todos suben a la plataforma de 20 metros-

honoka: algo que decir chicos y ...chica-dice eso ultimo dudando-

Todos:...

honoka: ni modo- empuja a fuburra- bon voyaje

fuyuka:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -grita como condenada-

sombra: -apareciendo detrás de honoka- eres algo malévola y aterradora

honoka: -casi cayéndose de la plataforma-claro... yo soy aterradora

tsunami: -temblando como gelatina - n-no quiero

Pazita: -ya harta y lo empuja- buen viaje

tsunami: VIVI UNA BUENA VIDA

tachimukai:-gritando- tienes 15 años

tsunami: DIJE BUENA NO LARGA

Pazita: PERO SI TE LA PASA SURFEANDO COMO VICIADO -gritando-

tsunami: ESO PARA MI ES LA BUENA VIDAAA- rebota- CUANDO PARA ESTOOOO

Pazita: ¡No se!

Walter: no me atina para nada ese no se

Pazita:es que realmente no lo se -gotita-

honoka. quieres que pare

tsunami: -rebotando - SI

honoka: tu lo pediste-corta la línea- suerte

tsunami:AAAAAAHHHH -grita como niña-

fuburra: gracias al cielo que -también cortan su cuerda-

Pazita: ushishishi -ríe al estilo kogure-

tsunami: -cayendo al colchón de seguridad- acabo ,al fin -besa el piso- gracias tierra

fuyuka: -cae al borde del colchón y se estrella contra el piso después de resbalar- si .. muchas gracias tierra

anteojos: ja! que miedosos ,cualquiera pude hacer-sayuri ya no lo soporta y lo empuja de cabeza-

anteojos:NOOOOOO

sayuri: cállate- le pone una cebolla en la boca( lo primero que encontró-

anteojos:hmmhhmhm...-con los ojos llorosos (aunque los lentes estaban empapados-

Pazita: el único tranquilito es sombra

sombra: -salta por su voluntad- y ahora -el flequillo cae por la gravedad y deja ver sus ojos-

Pazita:WOW

honoka y sayuri: triple WOW

Pazita: OTAKEBI BOY WAO!

honoka: -cae por el chiste raro - AYUDAAAAAAAAA

honoka: LE TEMO A LAS ALTURASSS- la rescata MINT BERRY CRUNCH- GRACIAS MINT BERRY CRUNCH

Pazita:-gotita-

sayuri: -con cara de wtf-

Yuki: -Aun distraído con un libro-

honoka: CASI ME MATO Y TU LEYENDO

Yuki:-no escucha-

Pazita: -Le quita el libro- oye de una vez Yuki

honoka: mejor continuemos ... -bajan a anteojos cortando la cuerda y a sombra soltándolo del todo-

anteojos:WAAAAAAAAAHHH -llorando-

sombra:...-todo relax-

Pazita: sigo pensando que es muy tranquilito

-abajo-

honoka: describan la experiencia en una palabra

tsunami:trauma

anteojos: -llorando-

sombra:...

fuyuka:NO VUELVO A SUBIR ALLÍ

honoka:sube a rastras a fuyuka y la tira sin cuerda- enjoy

fuyuka:-cae gritando como condenada nuevamente-

Pazita: -con tapones- seguridad extrema

honoka: -limpiando las manos- tenia ganas de hacerlo hace meses

Pazita: -sonríe maliciosamente- te apoyo

sayuri: espérenme-tira a anteojos-

Pazita:uish

sombra:que gritones...

honoka: no entiendo como te lo tomas con tanta calma

sombra:es que tengo una calma infinita

sayuri: jummm, necesito un poco de eso

sombra:no te la podría dar es heredado de familia

sayuri: no importa, hay que continuar

Pazita: -levantando el pulgar-

honoka: ok ... yo nunca he ...flojeado todo un día de clases

-Tsunami levanta la mano-

-los demás los miran con cara de (nehh enserio) y beben-

Tsunami: ¬¬

Pazita:ehhh solo sigamos

honoka: que seria bueno

todos:no haber clases

honoka: quisieran-sigue entregándole pruebas reprobadas a goenji-

goenji: -alma salida de la boca-

Pazita:no se como puedo entenderle tan bien a goenji

honoka: la penitencia será...

ie cast: *glup*

sayuri: plavlov educativo

tsunami:NOOOOO NOOOO

honoka: sabes siquiera lo que es

tsunami:una cosa que solo pasan imágenes educativas Y ODIO lo educativo

honoka: -colgando la pantalla y sentando a tsunami-

tsunami: -cerrando los ojos-

sayuri: -le abre los ojos a la fuerza- enjoy my dear student

tsunami: -mirando todo con nauseas y empalidece-

toko: por que lo hacen

Pazita: penitencia es penitencia

toko: pero esto es inhumano

sayuri: ya veras ya veras

Pazita: -mira aun pobre tsunami en re shock-

tsunami:quiero irme yaaaa

honoka: -apaga el video beam -eso bastara, como estas tsunami

tsunami: muy mal -re pálido y con cara de shock-

sayuri: -le pasa una hoja- responde rápido

tsunami: -responde inconscientemente todo-

toko: imposible

tsunami:...

Pazita:jummm después se recuperara

honoka: al menos había algo que rescatar de su cerebro

toko: que cosa

honoka: no, nada toko chan ,siguiente pregunta yo nunca me he echo preguntas existenciales y luego perder el conocimiento de lo que pensaba

-Endo,Midorikawa,Anteojos,Genda levantan la mano avergonzados-

-el resto bebe ,después de haber sufrido tremenda caída y aun con cara de "wtf"-

atsuya y fubuki:EL CAPITÁN

sakuma:GENDAAA

endo:no molesten

honoka: que pregunta existencial fue esa

endo: como lo explico...-comienza a decirle la pregunta a honoka-

honoka: ESA PREGUNTA SALIO DE TU CABEZA

endo: sip

todos incluyendo a atsuya y fubuki:ENSERIO

honoka: -algo asustada- ok ,y tu mido chan

Midorikawa:yo pensaba que hacia aquí, a que me podría dedicar

sayuri: a ser probador de helados ,no engordas comas cuanto comas y no te hartas

Midorikawa:gracias buena idea

sayuri: y genda

genda:yo pensaba que podría ser domador de leones

honoka: y esa es una duda existencial

genda: por que realmente no se que hacer ni como era antes mi sucesor

todos: -con una enorme "?" en las cabezas-

genda:lo se nadie podría entenderme

todos:y enserio no lo hacemos

honoka: -pensando ( o al menos eso cree)- será que tanto cabello le mato los sesos de calor

genda:jumm podría ser

honoka: -pensando- pensé en voz alta de nuevo.. -con una enorme gotita en su cabeza-

Pazita: -gotita-

Yuki:cof cof mejor continuemos

sayuri: y tu cuatro ojos

anteojos: -le dice a Sayuri-

sayuri: esa pregunta me la imagine de cualquiera menos de ti

anteojos:ehmm sep

honoka: ok... su penitencia será...

Los existenciales:¿es?

honoka: hacer cosplay de ... miyasaka

Los existenciales:WHAT

honoka: yo tampoco entiendo por que ,alguien puede aclarármelo

Miyasaka: -llega de repente- es que soy muy setsi

honoka: alguien que no sea miyasaka puede explicarnos

Pazita:una forma de burla o lo que sea para humillarlo o solo para humillar a los chicos

kazemaru: quizás es por que cada vez que hace una pregunta existencial sale con algo raro

sayuri: ósea

kazemaru: solo observa

miyasaka: si el ser es ser y el no ser no es ser, que pasaria si un no ser fuera ser ,quizá es por la mayonesa

Pazita: -aburrida- te entiendo kazemaru

Honoka:ok...traigan los trajecitos

-Algún voluntario trae los trajes y hace poses burlonas hasta que se va-

honoka: gracias joka... en fin ,a vestirse-los tira al vestidor con rapidez- y no se demoren

-Los chicos se visten lo más rápidamente posible y salen de Miyasaka-

miyasaka: ME CLONARON

Pazita:no te quejes

los miyasaka clones: y ahora

Pazita:quedense un rato asi

los miyasaka clones. todo menos eso-gritando histéricos-

Pazita: PERO NO GRITEN -grita lo triple que ellos-

los miyasaka clones: bueno pero no se enoje -estilo chavo del ocho-

Pazita:nu, nu no estoy enojada -puchero- solo que no griten

sayuri: -mira una lista- deben recrear born this way

los miyasaka clones: lo que nos faltaba

honoka: que prefieren

los miyasaka clones: otra opción hay

honoka: ir allí -señala a un grupo de hormonalmente enloquecidas chicas- es decisión suya

los miyasaka clones:mejor recrear born this way

Pazita: -poniendo la música- ya háganlo

-los chicos lo recrean con total exactitud con la milagrosa creencia de que como se parecen a miyasaka no los reconocerán ,incluso miyasaka se mete de colado y comienza a hacer la parte de lady gaga-

Pazita: SOMG que colado

honoka: como lo soportas-mirando a kazemaru-

kazemaru: no lo se años, años

sayuri: te compadezco...

kazemaru: gracias

honoka: -suelta un grito-

Pazita y Yuki: que pasa

honoka: olvidaba que hay esclavo nuevo

Pazita: -recuerda- ahhh siii

ichinose: -tratando de escapar por un costado del escenario-

Pazita: -va hacia el y lo arrastra con una mano mientras sonríe- esclavo usted firmo un contrato

ichinose: -hablando bajito-con el diablo

Pazita: si algo así mismo -sonriendo yanderemente-

ichinose: -con un letrerito de "sálvenme"-

honoka: o bien ,le podemos dar el uniforme de la ccc a sain

ichinose:NI LO SUEÑES HAGO LO QUE SEA

Pazita:bien tráeme algo de comer

honoka. solo por formalidad ,fumihiko pazita aceptas a kazuya ichinose como tu esclavo para ponerlo a hacer cosas por ti en tu salud o enfermedad mental y en tu riqueza o pobreza de ideas

Pazita: acepto

honoka: y tu ichinose aceptas servirle sin importar la ridiculez de sus peticiones o si no el uniforme será de sain

ichinose: si -aceptando de mala gana-

lika: -llega y malinterpreta la situación- darling-se va de espaldas-

ichinose: ups

Pazita:no te preocupes después entenderá -la desmayada lika susurra cosas-

honoka: ok... en fin ,ahora los declaro esclavizadora y esclavo ,puede traerle algo de comer

ichinose: hai... -se va a buscar algo de comer-

Pazita:cuanto rato crees que estará buscando algo

honoka: puess,no se

Pazita:jummm todo depende

sain: no te preocupes lika ,yo cuidare de ti-trata de cargarla cuando es arrollado por un carrito con montones de comidas y bebidas cargado por ichinose-

ichinose: ni en tus sueños

Pazita:bien echo esclavo -camina encima del pobre sain-

honoka: ¿trajiste café?

ichinose: -asiente-

honoka: este chico si es eficiente-usa a sain de tapete- alguien quiere

todos: -levantan la mano-

Pazita: trajo algo que si quería comer hace meses -sosteniendo la caja de pocky-

honoka: que tal una competencia de beber café, los perdedores, tendrán que ponerse esta belleza-saca un traje de cherio-

todos:ugh aceptamos

honoka: ok ,a beber café-con mas entusiasmo que endo-toma una taza y otra y otra-

todos: -empiezan a tomar tazas de a montones como unos viciados-

honoka: -por la milésima "tasita de café"- alguien quiere rendirse

todos: -súper hiperactivos- no, no no

honoka: o bueno-sigue bebiendo en total tranquilidad.-

todos: -bebiendo a la velocidad de la luz mientras reían-

honoka. jumm -mira su reloj- ya es tiempo-bebe como si no hubiera un mañana- alguien quiere rendirse- temblando un poco de tanta cafeína-

todos:no aun no ES DELICIOSO

honoka: ok...-comienza a beber en cantidades industriales-seguritos, ninguno esta lleno o harto o tiene que ir

todos: déjame pensarlo noo queremos seguir bebiendo café -moviéndose como locos-

-después de mucho beber café, solo quedaban dos en pie ,la anfitriona cafeinoadicta y...-

fubuki:VIVA VOCALOOOID

honoka: ok...-sigue bebiendo mientras tiembla por el exceso de energía-

fubuki: -moviéndose más mientras gritaba- VOCALOID-VOCALOID VIVA VIVA VOCALOID

Pazita: enloqueció de vocaloid

sayuri: tu crees

honoka: -tocando master of pupets en sus rodillas- quieres rendirte

fubuki: no no no -hablando rapidito-

honoka: -aumento el ritmo 16 tiempos- ríndete ,no tienes oportunidad

fubuki:claro que si -moviéndose para todas partes-

sayuri: debemos ponerle fin

pazita: sep gana hono-chan o el

honoka: nunca me vencerás, tomo café desde los 3 años

fubuki:habla de que atsuya me daba galones de cafeína antes para despertar

honoka: me tomo 100 tazas de café para dormirme en clases, puedo vencerte-aumento aun mas(si es posible) el ritmo-

otomura: siento una perturbación en el ritmo-estilo yoda de star wars-

pazita: -gotita tremenda-

sayuri: estoy harta -pone música de naturaleza( esa en la que solo suenan cascadas)-así será mas rápido

-todos y incluyendo a pazita caen al estilo anime-

honoka: -se pone las manos en el cabello - no puedo mas -se desmaya-

fubuki: -salta como loco- GANEEE GANEEEE ¡ARRE!

pazita:¡OYE! esa frase es miaaa

honoka: -alzando un brazo desde el piso- me vengare

fubuki: -pone cara de impresión- y como

honoka: siempre encuentro la manera ,siempre la encuentro

fubuki: pero porque si no te hice nada malo

pazita:ammm dejémoslo de misterio

sayuri: 3...2..1

honoka: -se levanta mega animada y brincote como porrista- SERA MEJOR SEGUIIIIR

pazita: -ríe nerviosamente- será mejor seguir

sayuri: donde estábamos ,yo nunca he gastado todo el crédito del celular en 1 día

-Fuyuka,Tachimukai y FUDO levantan la mano-

-el resto escupe su bebida al ver a fudo con la mano arriba(obvio les servimos otra y mas grande)-

todos:FUDOOO

pazita:¿que onda? que paso -separando su vista de la ds-

honoka: -saltando por ahi- fudo se gasto todo el crédito del móvil en un día -piensa en lo que dijo- COMO

fudo:ehmmmm cosas inexplicables -onda misteriosa-

sayuri: que te pones misterioso y tendrás una confrontación cara cañón con nathan-muestra su arma-

fudo:ni modo

honoka: C-O-N-F-I-E-S-A

fudo: moleste a kageyama en la mañana, le jodi a kido en la tarde y finalmente hice bromas telefónicas en la noche -pose nice guay-

sayuri: por que me extraña-gotita regatón-

pazita:grande fudo~

honoka: G-E-N-I-A-L y tu tachi

tachimukai: SMS, SMS

sayuri: ok...pero porque?

tachimukai: ya sabes -aire tristón- sms para la persona que me amo, yo le ame pero me traiciono

sayuri: -letrero enorme de "se busca novia fiel y tierna para tachimukai- ya encontraras a alguien

pazita: -acariciándole la cabeza- el destino lo creyó así, la persona que elegiste no fue la correcta, pero por eso llegara una mejor

honoka: Y FUBURRA -haciendo lo de "me quiere no me quiere " con un girasol-

fuyuka:que crees -aire acosador-

sayuri: ok...pero esta vez a quien

fuyuka: 1- endo 2- un chico que me pareció lindo 3- otro chico que vi en el cine 4- un chico súper mega guapo

honoka: y como conseguiste sus teléfonos-sin dejar de rapar la pobre flor-

fuyuka: trucos -sonrisa maniática-

sayuri: que miedo...

pazita: yeah, cabe mencionar que esta muy loca

honoka: ummm ,ok ok ok ,por haberse gastado el crédito, cumplirán un reto

los gastadores de credito: cual

sayuri: deben hacerle una broma telefónica la mejor broma gana ,la peor ,tendrá castigo ,la broma será para...

fudo: que sea kagemaya, que sea kageyama

fuyuka: que sea un chico lindo que sea un chico lindo

tachimukai: que sea el entrenador kudo que sea el entrenador kudo

sayuri: -con una enormica gota en la cabeza- ummmmm, cerca, hitomiko kira

honoka: aja, la señora malhumor la reina gruñona la súper duper asustadora y regañona KIRA HITOMIKO -saltando por ahí-

pazita: -les pasa un celular- úsenlo para llamarla

sayuri: tienen 2 minutos, y veremos la reacción por la pantalla-enciende un pantalla plana en la pared del escenario-

ie cast: los van a matar

honoka: es un riesgo que estamos dispuestas a correr -en voz baja- en especial si es a fuyka- se pone a jugar manitas calientes con fubuki-

pazita: -gotita enorme- cafeinados será... -mira a los chicos gastadores de credito- ok, fudo tu empiezas

fudo: -coge el teléfono y marca el numero de hitomiko- hola

hitomiko: hola ,quien habla

fudo: no importa quien sea pero escúcheme

hitomiko: hable

fudo: haya lavan ropa

hitomiko: no

fudo: pues que cochinos

hitomiko: se donde vives fudo...

fudo: -cuelga rápidamente-

sayuri: patético

pazita:yo esperaba algo mejor

honoka: si estas bromas le hiciste a kageyama ,eres mas idiota de lo que pensé-con las manos rojas y saltando en un pie-

fudo:no hice otras...

pazita:well -le quita el celular- tu turno yogurth

fuyuka: bueno...

pazita:haber si hace algo mejor

fuyuka: -fingiendo voz de secretaria ronca- buenas tardes ,esta kira hitomiko

hitomiko:si quien busca

fuyuka: soila cerda

hitomiko:COMO ME DIJO

fuyuka: la necesita benito camela

hitomiko:no enserio no estoy para bromas

fuyuka: discúlpeme ,no es la casa de ,helber gomez torba

hitomiko: -con cara de perturbación mental-quien habla...

fuyuka: kely mporta

hitomiko: SE DONDE VIVES

fuyuka: -con un papel en la bocina- no , no es cierto

hitomiko: claro que lo se -tono ultratumba-

fuyuka: -cuelga- bueno ,al menos la fastidie un rato

pazita: -tose-

honoka: al menos fue menos patética que la broma de fudo - caminando de manos -

sayuri: fue... un poco menos patética

pazita: anyway es tu turno tachi-chan

sayuri: -le pasa el celular a tachimukai- todo tuyo

tachimukai: -marca números lentamente-

sayuri: -mirando algo asustada- algo me dice que no va a hacer precisamente lo de ,su refrigerador esta andando

pazita: -mira malignisticamente a tachimukai- me huele algo bien

tachimukai: -imitando perfectamente la voz del entrenador-

hitomiko:k-kudo...

tachimukai: mi querida hitomiko,te llame para decirte-habla rapidísimo- me enamore de la entrenadora de qatar ,te dejo por gruñona y por que hueles a gato

hitomiko: -solo escucho me enamore de la entrenadora de qtar te dejo por gruñona- k-kudo no puedes hacerme esto

tachimukai: obsérvame-cuelga - -habla normal- bueno ,eso fue todo

hitomiko: -se desmaya-

pazita:WOWWWW -abraza a tachimukai- eres genial

sayuri: -abrazando a tachimukai- si walt hen hen jamy y phyramid head tuvieran un hijo ,tu tienes el cerebro de ese hijo

pazita: deberías ser mi hermano, yuki solo hace bromas con walter y no conmigo

honoka: -con la boca en el piso y tratando de cerrar la mandíbula de fubuki- ERES INSUPERABLE

pazita:yeaah~ -aun abrazada de tachimukai- decidido tu ganas

fudo: el ukesito,me gano ,el ukesito ME GANO

fuyuka: perturbaste a mi futura madrastra y seguro que ira a llorar a la oficina de papa después ,GENIAL

pazita:awww pobre akio-chan, pero así es la vida

sayuri: el obvio perdedor es fudo ,ok la penitencia

pazita: sera... -tratando de que fudo no se escape-

honoka: entraras a un armario con sakuma usando este modelito -muestra un traje de pingüino espacial-

fudo: pingüino...

sayuri: corrección, pingüino espacial

fudo: -lo toma y se va a vestir-

-después de ratos regresa fudo vistiendo el pingüino espacial-

honoka. aww ,luces lindo ale ale al armario-lo encierra en una armario en el que ya estaba sakuma-

sakuma: PINGUINOOO...Y ES ESPACIAL -se lanza a abrazarlo-

fudo: SAQUENME DE AQUI!

pazita: -riendo divertida- ah~ cuanto rato estará allí

sayuri: -mirando su reloj de phyramid head- un ratito

pazita:quiero ver a hen-hen y a eh...CabezaComoSea

sayuri: están en la cárcel por lo de la bomba ,los sueltan mañana igual ,sigamos

honoka: aquí falta algo-saltando en un pie-

todos:q-que cosa

honoka: cual era la penitencia ,a si ,trajes de cherios

los perdedores: estas bromeando

honoka: acaso tartamudee o algo ,ichinose tráete los modelitos

ichinose:hai...

-ichinose trae los trajes de cherio-

fubuki: gracias atsuya por embutirme toneladas de café-salta por ahí entusiasmado mientras canta "la desaparición de miku hatsune"-

pazita: SOMG grande fubuki esta cantando esa canción sin ningún problem

honoka: aunque no gane ,igual bebí café por litros así que soy feliz

fubuki: -hablando rapidísimo- yo estoy feliz porque bebí café y cante la cancion *O*

todos: y nosotros estamos asustados por tener a dos engendros del café

pazita: imagínense un cambio de personalidad en los hermanos fubuki

todos: QUE MIEDO

pazita: -aun recordando a atsuke- aww come on, no están malo

honoka: -recordando a shireme- ES V-E-R-D-A-D

pazita: -sonriendo divertida- seria genial verlos así

chicas: -revoltijandose como locas- SI ,SERIA LO MAXIMO

pazita: -susurrandole a honoka- abra que tener cuidado con ellas -haciendo puchero-

honoka: -con el traje de cherio -E-N-T-E-N-D-I-D-O

los perdedores:nooo

pazita: -canturreando los lanza al vestidor- y no salgan hasta que se vistan

-después de mucho rogar-

pazita: kakkoiii

honoka: a-m-a-z-i-n-g-tomando fotos como loca-

pazita: -observándolos con estrellitas-

sayuri: cof cof perturvante cof cof

pazita:ehhh.. se ven divertidos -sonriendo-

los perdedores: como nos lo quitamos

pazita: no, no -moviendo el dedito- ustedes deben bailar algo para estrenar ese traje

honoka : y no cualquier cosa

los perdedores:q-que cosa

sayuri: a petición de kozue okawa, será KOALA DANCE

los perdedores:n-nani!

sayuri: como oyeron

pazita:ahora bailen.. -con una cámara en mano mientras sonreía-

honoka: -poniendo la pista- maldigo el día en el que shiro aprendió abeber mas café que yo

fubuki: pero se que me quieres asi~ -hablando infantilmente mientras la abrazaba-

honoka: hai...

fubuki:3...2...1...¡ACTION! -como Len kagamine no Bousou-

-todos bailan con total vergüenza y con mucho fail ,exceptuando claro a nuestros siempre confiables y coreográficos ukesines -

pazita:Tachi-chan eres genial -abrazándolo-

sayuri: haii, saliste genial como siempre

pazita: -frotando su cara con la de un sonrojado tachimukai-

honoka: -moviendo unos pompones sin ganas-eso fue muy h-u-m-i-l-l-a-n-t-e-

los semes: no lo digas...

honoka: -recobrando su cafeinado animo- PERO IGUAL ,LES SALIO LINDO

los semes: gracias -llorando infantilmente-

sayuri: pero son semes o que

los semes: es que con tanta humillación ya ni siquiera sabemos si enojarnos o llorar

fubuki: siempre debes sonreír-mientras baila can can con honoka-

pazita: definitivamente el café lo actúa mas tiernesin

honoka: -sin dejar de bailar -aja... sigamos ,yo nunca he visto o leido yuri

-todos miran a las prsentadoras con cara de wtf!-

sayuri: ni nos miren ,kozue pregunto

-todos lanzan mirada de wtf a la cámara-

-Handa,Shadow,Sain,DESUTA levantan la mano avergonzados-

-el resto queda shokeado ,incluyendo a nuestros hiperactivos bebe café ,y cuando tratan de beber se echan sake encima-

pazita: DESUTA VOS EL MALOLO y el re cool!

honoka: -dando vueltitas- ok, esto nunca paso NUNCA

sayuri: -se desmayo-

pazita : -re pálida y sujetando a atsuya de la mano casi rompiéndosela-

atsuya: -sin sentir por la impresión-

ichinose: ya sabia que eras un depravado sain

pazita: SIN COMMENTS! -sujetando mas fuerte la mano de atsuya-

haruna: -shock total-

sain: no me miren así maldita sea, fue por error

matsuno: HANDA -que no se la acaba-

handa: DEBO RECORDARTE QUE VOS, ME PASASTE LA REVISTA

matsuno: COF COF COF

pazita: OH MY GOD

sayuri: sh-shadow

shadow:fue...curiosidad

todos: sii,claroo

pazita: si quede traumada con el yaoi, ahora quede mas traumada con esto... -re shock-

honoka: es que yaoi es una cosa ,y esta otra

sayuri: si a mi el twincest me volvió nada la panza ,esto, no tiene idea

las 3: depravados

pazita:ya no podré mirarles como antes y mas vos desuta eres el bakanoso

honoka y sayuri: -señalando a sain-QUE CLASE DE ANGEL ERES

sain: FUE POR ERROR

honoka: eso no importa -dando brinquitos-saben que significa

los yuri: que n-no lo digas..

pazita: -sonriendo malignisticamente- me la van a pagar por el susto que me dieron

honoka: -tapándole los ojos a angelo- no veas ,son el mal

angelo: -hablando como niño chibi- si hono-nee-sama

los yuri: no tenemos ya demasiada humillación

pazita: -les lanza mirada asesina/mezclada style walter-

los yuri: eso fue un no

pazita: desuta, handa, shadow ustedes vestirán toeto

sayuri: sain ,tu de poring

sain: Y POR QUE YO NADA MAS DE PORING

pazita: tu serás el poring forever alone (-w-)

honoka: -cantando una canción dramática-

sain: cuanto apoyo amiguitos

pazita:lo que sea ángel que ve yuri -lo ultimo lo dice con pena-

honoka: no les da un poquito de remordimiento

los yuri: a ustedes les da viendo yaoi -las presentadoras niegan con la cabeza- pues es lo mismo

pazita: yaoi es yaoi, yuri ehh bueno es otra cosa, pero no me las esperaba de ustedes

sayuri: yo menos

pazita: dejemos ese tema de lado, ahora sain ponete el traje

sain: y si no

pazita: y si no te golpeo

sain: -va al vestidor como alma que lleva el diablo-

pazita: -sonriendo inocentemente- hizo caso artiro que bien

sayuri: -mirando como demonio al resto- y ustedes ,que esperan

los yuri: hai hai, al menos no somos poring forever alone somos TOETO ROCK YEAH!

-todos salen vestidos-

pazita: handa kawaiii

honoka: s-o M-O-E

pazita: foto,foto -sacándose una al lado de handa-

sayuri: -sacando millones de fotos- TOETO WII AMO TOETO

pazita: -sacándole fotos a handa, desuta, mientras abrazaba a shadow-

honoka: falta algo -bailando mokote no sailor fuku- SAIN ,SAL AHORA

sain:¡NO!

honoka: -entra como rayo al vestidor- yo creo que si -saca a sain a rastras-

pazita: -mirando a sain- big poring

sayuri y lika: ahora ya no me gusta el poring

pazita:arruinaste la imagen de po-po-poring el de angelic poring

walter: -mirando con ojos de plato- mejor ya bailen no me quiero traumar

honoka: -pone la pista- a bailar

-Los chicos toeto bailan felizmente con armonía, y hasta incluso cantaban la canción, sain lo hacia de mala gana por ser el "poring forever alone"-

sayuri: -grabando- kawaii toetoo

pazita:re kawaiii -canturreando-

honoka y fubuki: great -vuelven a bailar can can-

pazita:que hiperactivos pero me gusta que esten asi

honoka y fubuki: YE...-entrecerrando los ojos- tenemos tuto- se duermen abrazados-

chicos del publico: y esa es la maestra que casi mata a goenji del susto

pazita: -tomando el micrófono- no lo crean las apariencias engañan

honoka y fubuki: pequeño travieso dango -se abrazan mas -

pazita: -mira de reojo a sayuri-

sayuri: -conteniendo el instinto asesino- y por que dices que no puedo matarlo

pazita:no puedes hacerlo, si lo haces morirán parejas yaoi y... -mira a atsuya- un twincest y quiero torturarlo

sayuri: ok...,pero despiertalos

pazita: ok -mueve a honoka y a fubuki-

honoka: déjenme con shiro kuma -abraza mas a fubuki-

pazita: -empieza a picotearla con el dedo- no hay mas DANGOOO HAY DANGOO

honoka: vamos shiro -despierta animada-

fubuki: dango, dango -despierta rapidito-

sayuri: -gota enorme- ok... en fin ,tenemos un reto ,para los ukes y semes

pazita: -estrellitas en los ojos- vengan, vengan

-Los semes y los ukes vienen-

los semes: algo no esta bien...

pazita: dicen eso y todavía no saben lo que es

los ukes: seguro no será tan malo

pazita: lo ven ellos apoyan -sonriendo-

los semes: pues claro ,son ukes

pazita:no digan eso que los convertire en ukes

walter: antes que haga algo estupido mejor hagan caso

semes y ukes: ahora que ?

pazita y walter:ahora que, que quieren saberlo ¿no?

semes y ukes: si...

las presentadoras: TENDREMOS UNA BATALLA DE BANDAS DE CHICOS

semes y ukes: ok... pero que cosa tendremos que hacer

honoka: las reglas son simples ,harán equipos de 4 2 semes 2 ukes ni mas ni menos ,escogerán un grupo y una canción ,además del obvio cosplay del grupo , la mejor performance gana ,la peor ,ya veran

semes y ukes: ok...

pazita:¡a formar grupos!

sayuri: -trayendo un montón de trajes- escojan bien y rapido

-los semes y ukes escogen rápido sus parejas y trajes-

pazita: los grupos son: goenji fubuki, suzu y nagumo

honoka: tachi tsunami hiro y mido

sayuri: kazemaru endo gianluca y fidio

walter: fudo kido genda y sakuma

honoka: y para apoyar a los grupos ,y por que lo queremos , angelo será presentador ya que nosotras juzgaremos

sayuri: además ... tendremos a dos chicas extra en el panel de juesas

pazita:ellas son...

las presentadoras: MIKU Y SHOUKO -shouko marigold y silver evans salen de un costado del escenario-

los grupos: ok... será reñido

honoka: tienen 30 minutos para escoger un grupo y una canción

-Los semes empiezan a escoger mientras los ukes muy tranquilitos-

tsunami: esta canción ,y es fijo que ganaremos

pazita: después lo sabrán

tachimukai: esa canción ... es algo , no se ,no creo que las convenzamos

pazita:todo depende

hiroto: recuérdame como terminamos en el grupo del chico marino

midorikawa: de una forma.. extraña

tsunami: -les muestra los trajes .-eestos

midorikawa: odio mi suerte

-en otro extremo del escenario-

fubuki y zuzuno: este sera!

goenji y nagumo:...

fubuki: no nos miren asi ,seguro con esto se derriten

zuzuno: o tienen una mejor idea

goenji y nagumo: -se miran- todo por ganar

-en oootro extremo-

kido. no tengo ideas

fudo:como que no eres el estratega y el UKE

kido: muérete ,tengo tanto de uke como tu de decente

sakuma: -les pasa unos trajes- dejen de quejarse y vamos ,o prefieren descubrir cual es la penitencia

fudo y kido: haaiii

genda: -se da un palmazo en la cara- par de idiotas

-en ooootro extremo-

endo: y que tal, que tal si hacemos esto -brillándole los ojos-

kazemaru: y yo soy el uke

fidio: tenemos un loco del fut acá ¬¬

gianluca: ni modo ,victoria es victoria

endo: SIII

kazemaru: -con una gotita- todo por ganar

endo: vamos por la victoriaa -alzando un puño-

los demas: ok...

/Con las presentadoras/

pazita: estoy aburrida de esperar -jugando con angelo a las traes-

honoka: si... ya quiero ver

pazita: -suspira-

todos: acabamos

pazita:¡Al fin! -levantando las manitas con angelo-

honoka: pásenme la lista-la mira -GENIAL iniciamos ,kazendo y filuca

fidio:A QUE VIENE ESE SEMEJANTE NOMBRE!

honoka: que prefieres giandio

fidio:no, ya ese mejor

pazita: presenten su número

-los muchachos salen de atrás de la cortina con camisetas blancas y pantalones y sombreros negros-

sayuri: grupo 1 , sabes de reik

-se hace histeria-

pazita: ok comiencen y rápido

-comienza a sonar la pista ,cantan primero kazemaru y gianluca seguidos por endo y finalmente por un muy apenado fidio, comienzan a titilar luces blancas y azules por todo el escenario ,con obviedad el publico esta que no se lo cree de tanta hermosura-

chicas:MOEEEE

sayuri: -mostrando un enorme 10 en color rojo- perfect

pazita: -mostrando un 9- genial~

honoka:-con un nueve- muy lemdooo

endo:VEN LES DIJE, LES DIJE

kazemaru: te creo ,te creo

shouko: -mostrando un 9- que bien

silver: -mostrando un 8- muy hermoso

honoka: grupo numero 2 ,tsunachi y hiromido

tsunami: -todo feliz- a la carga!

tachimukai: estas seguro que ganaremos con esto

tsunami: tanto de que kozue es mi fan

pazita:bueno comiencen

honoka: grupo 2 ,caraluna ,bacilos

chicas del publico: omg

hiroto: lo sabia

-suena la pista-

-Tsunami empieza a cantar la primera estrofa sorprendentemente con todo sentimiento y afinado y moviendo las manos, después tachimukai haciéndolo a lo tímido pero bien, hiroto y midorikawa dueto imitando movimientos las luces parpadeaban de colores-

honoka: sabooor -muestra un 8- genialoso

pazita: hermoso -mostrando un 8- simplemente lindo

chicas del publico: saliendo del shock- mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna-cantando esa estrofa-

sayuri: -muestra un 9 -que bien

shouko: -un 9- cantaron hermoso

miku( osea silver evans): -con un 9- mucho sentimiento

tsunami: se los dije -pose nice guay-

los demás: no presumas-hiroto lo ala de la oreja fuera del escenario-

tsunami: -agarrando el microfono como puedo -va por ti kozue

pazita: -con un pañuelo- este tipo no se si lo hace a posta o por que si

honoka: es mejor preseguir ,fudoki y gensaku

-Los nombrados se presentan al escenario formales y tranquilos-

sayuri: no sales de mis pensamientos ,servando y florentino-mira la hoja y al escenario como loca- esto esta bien escrito

pazita: si esta bien escrito -casi un chirrido fan girl-

honoka: so moe-pone la pista

-Los chicos se ponen a cantar sakuma empieza con genda, con una mano sujetándose el corazón con todo sentimiento de un chico enamorado, kido y fudo se ponen a cantar mientras sonreían y hasta incluso a cerrar los ojos, llegando ya al final cantan como cuarteto-

las chicas: -algunas desmayadas otras en shock y otras sin voz de tanto gritar-

pazita: HERMOSO -mostrando un 10 grandote y exagerado-

honoka: que lindura-un enormico 9 en marcador rosado y con corazoncitos al rededor-

sayuri: -mostrando un 10- santo cielo...

shouko y miku: -al mismo tiempo mostrando un 9- no se puede describir con palabras

sakuma: ahora digan ,si tuviste razón gran y perfecto sakuma rey pinguino

fudo y kido: si tuviste razón gran y perfecto sakuma rey pingüino

genda: -mirándolo "lo digo o te mato"-

sakuma: dejemos así

honoka: ok... ultimo grupo ,shubuki y zuzunagu

sayuri: mitsuyubi ,de sid- chirrido fan girl- I-N-C-R-E-I-B-L-E

pazita: -saltando con angelo- geniaaaaal

-los nombrados salen usando camisa escolar corbatas negras pantalones con cadena guantes sin dedos ,con los ojos delineados de negro y pelo alborotado a lo visual key-

honoka: -encendiendo su video cámara-

pazita: -mirando fascinada- SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL

pazita:c-comiencen

honoka: antes de que me de un infarto

las presentadoras: pueden empezar

-Los chicos estaban en fila goenji al lado de fubuki nagumo al lado izq de suzuno, goenji y nagumo empezaron a caminar hacia adelante lentamente (y setsi haciendo gritar a las chicas) cantaban y bailaban apuntando a su corazón mirando hacia abajo, los ukes hacían el coro de "aishiteiru aishiteiru" los semes pararon de bailar, y empezaban los ukes profesionalmente moviéndose como rockeros

moviendo los brazos para todas partes, hasta llegar al final quedando en fila goenji enfrente de fubuki suzuno enfrente de nagumo tirando el brazo hacia su lado miradas abajo y chispitas-

honoka: -en coma-

pazita: -fascinada mirando con estrellitas y temblando-

sayuri: -escribiendo como loca en la tarjeta de puntuacion-

shouko y miku: -estado shock total-

los demás concursantes: estamos fritos

pazita: -escribiendo rápidamente poniendo un 10 exageradamente grande con estrellitas-

honoka: -mostrando un enorme 10 al cubo con millones de dibujos de corazones y "I love "- sin ,palabras

sayuri: -con un mil en la tarjeta que ya tenia muchas correcciones- fue tan ,fabuloso

shouko y miku: -mostrando un 9 exagerado- no merece palabras

honoka: sobre decir que ganan

pazita: los perdedores serian..

sayuri: es muy dificil-llorando a cascaditas-

pazita: todos lo hicieron bastante bien con sentimientos

las presentadoras: habrá premio para todos

todos: siii

shubuki y zuzunagu: seguro que el nuestro debería ser astronómico

pazita:jummm -mira a las chicas-

honoka: pues, a decir verdad, casi se me sale el corazón del pecho

pazita:fue muy...emmm como describirlo -nerviosa-

sayuri: casi que babeo

shouko y miku: genialoso

pazita:re moe y ya...

tsunami: igual ,mi acto estuvo genial ...verdad

pazita: -asiente artas veces- hermoso

tsunami: ven ...les dije

tachimukai: si,si

kido: tu culpa-señalando a fudo-

fudo: por que mi culpa maldito uke

kido: no sabes bailar -mirándolo molesto-

fudo: pero canto bien ¬¬

genda: cállense ,ambos lo hicieron mal

sakuma: mentira todos lo hicimos bien, solo que nos falto ser mas provocativos

los imperiales: -miran al grupo ganador- si ,eso fue lo que falto

pazita: -dándole palmaditas a los chicos- lo hicieron bastante bien, con todo el corazón

los imperiales: pero ,ustedes no se babearon así por nosotros-señalando el mar de babas que había en el panel de jueces tras la ultima presentación-

pazita: es que ese tema me gusta mucho, no se quejen, "no sales de mis pensamientos" era una canción que me gustaba bastante

honoka: a mi hasta me la dedicaron ,fue una gran elexion -confortando a un tristísimo sakuma-

sakuma: gracias

endo: pero... si lo hicimos con todo el corazón

pazita: -le susurra a endo- piensa que a aki le gusto bastante que te dará un premio

endo: eso hace que valiera la pena-con estrellotas en los ojos-

pazita: si si -saltando-

hiroto: -dándole sermón a tsunami - te dije que bésame de camila hubiera sido mejor

tsunami: pero esa canción me gustaba -inflando los cachetes como niño regañado-

pazita: -poniendo una mano en su cintura y levantando el pulgar- será mejor seguir tenemos muuucho pedido

honoka y sayuri: gracias a los casi testamentos y peticiones de ultima hora

pazita: si... well, welll queridos amigos...

el publico: -en tremendo shock.-

honoka: -tocando un claxon - REACCIONEN

el publico: -reacciona-

pazita: -moviendo las manos infantilmente- yo nunca he visto TV todo el día

-Levantan la mano: genda,SOMEOKA,endo,fudo y atsuya-

sayuri: cof cof cof cof COMO

pazita: SOMEOKA USTED!

honoka: no me extraña

pazita: endo mirando tv todo un día rarísimo

honoka: que fue esta vez

endo: inauguración del mundial partido de apertura y las repeticiones en todos los canales de deportes

pazita: -gotita enorme- eso es típico de ti

honoka: y usted fudo

fudo: puesss...mirando canal de pelotudeces, bromas, pelis de terror y cosas bien chingonas

sayuri: -con una gran gotita- o el canal de cocina de casa club tv , y genda

genda: documental de leones

todos: era de esperarse...

pazita: que tierno... -le da un peluche de Simba de rey león- cuídalo bien

honoka: y tu copia lunares

someoka: -notoriamente ebrio- un especial de la hija del mariachi HIP

pazita: O_O

honoka: cofcofcofpateticocofcofcof , y tu atsu

atsuya: el mago de oz

honoka: -riendo- nehh enserio

atsuya: muy segurísimo

pazita: si te vicias mirando tv no me imagino, cuanto te vicias jugando guitar hero -dice esto ultimo con pena-

honoka: -con espirales en los ojos- ni me lo recuerdes

sayuri: -sonríe malévola - actuaran una escena del mago de oz

atsuya:WIII

pazita:ok los papeles serán..

honoka: genda león endo espantapájaros fudo robot atsuya mel y someoka ,el caballo del príncipe mel

pazita: -se ríe a carcajadas- no me recuerdes eso

fudo: que recuerde ,la película era de una chica no?

sayuri: en nuestra versión ,es un príncipe y con todo y caballo

pazita: -riéndose como loca- i-n-c-r-e-i-b-l-e

honoka: -los tira al vestidor- no se demoren ,mientras , preguntaremos a los restantes-sonrisa malvada-

pazita: ok...

sayuri: yo nunca he insultado un aparato cuando no funciona

-Sakuma levanta la mano-

-el resto bebe como si nada-

honoka: que aparato fue ese?

sakuma: el game cube

honoka: obvio-con una enormisisima gotita -

sayuri: que juego jugabas

sakuma: super smash brawl

sayuri: perfecto-mirada maliciosa-

sakuma:¿eh?

sayuri: tendrás que ponerte el traje de pit y cantar hotaru no hikari

sakuma:...ok

honoka: ve a cambiarte mientras la película del mago de oz-saca a patadas a los tele adictos- a actuar

genda:no se pero les debo un gran favor -actuando como león-

-en la escena-

-atsuya se ve obligado a cantar over the rainbow ,mientras cada uno cuenta su historia, menos someoka que esta que se cae del peso de atsuya en su espalda-

honoka: -con voz de narradora de audio libro- y así ,el príncipe atsuya cabalgo hasta su hogar en su burro .. digo ,caballo fue feliz para siempre

pazita: -conteniéndose de la risa-

sayuri: -muriéndose de risa-

publico: -tomando fotos grabando y algunos mas infantiles ,dormidos por el cuento-

pazita: atsuya lo hiciste bien -palmeándole el hombro mientras reía-

atsuya: no quiero ni saber de que se ríen ,traigan a sakuma

pazita: -le susurra en el oído- tu caballo

atsuya: no ,al que va a hacer el ridículo ahora

pazita:-suspira- ni modo traigan a sakuma

sayuri: arrastrando a sakuma- aquí esta

pazita: -sacándole fotos- va a mi blog

chicas del publico: QUIERO QUIERO QUIERO

pazita: se ganan 3 fotos en diferentes poses a 10 mil yens

chicas: -le tienden el dinero - ten!

pazita: -les entrega las fotos- ah~ -cuenta el dinero-

genda: no te molesta que hagan negocio con tigo

sakuma:-Posando y haciendo caritas moe - para nada

pazita: le dije que si me dejaba sacarle fotos, le repararía su game cube

genda: valla soborno

pazita: -lo mira molesta- no insultes a los gamers ¿entendiste?

genda: -con pánico-SEÑOR NO SEÑOR

pazita: ni modo -sigue sacándole fotos a sakuma-

-ponen la pista y sakuma canta con todo su corazonsito( con un tono neutro ,no afeminado) logrando que todo y digo todo el publico se vuelva loco-

pazita:jejeje buen trabajo

genda : y como no , es un uke

pazita:tu tambien lo eres, en juvenile

genda: -en un rinconcito- si me duermo ,el yaoi me comera

pazita: ok eso es todo

honoka: jeje , ok yo nunca he dicho que entendí ,cuando se a la perfección que es mentira

-Goenji Kazemaru y Demonio Strada levantan la mano-

-el resto bebe súper normal hasta que ven a demonio strada y escupen parte del sake-

ie: d-de donde salio el

pazita: yo lo traje a que es genial

kido: -complejo de clonado- no ,no es genial

pazita:NO demonio strada es genial y siempre lo será

honoka: en fin ,que cosa fue esa que fingieron entender

goenji: mi padre me explico que yukka ya no era una niña ,bla ,bla ,bla -con las mejillas rojas de borrachera-

pazita:alfin..

goenji: y yo fingí que entendí y estaba de acuerdo

pazita:...

honoka: y usted strada san

demonio: pues...natsumi me explicaba las diferencias de... -sigue hablando avergonzado- y eso paso

sayuri: -traumatizada- ok-mira a natsumi- en fin , y kazemaru san?

kazemaru:no entiendo que significa me llego la "regla"

honoka: -con cara de pánico- c-como

kazemaru:enserio no se

sayuri: -escondiéndose- me cubro ,ni loca le explico

honoka: me cubro con candadito perrito guardián y caja fuerte que echan al mar -se va a esconder-

pazita: -suspira- yo te explico

los chicos: -mirando rarisimo a kazemaru-

las chicas: - mirando aterradas a kazemaru-

kazemaru:q-que hice

honoka: ya te enteraras-escondida en algun lugar-

pazita:-le susurra en el oído- kaze, la expresión me llego la "regla" es cuando cof cof una chica le llega la menstruación

kazemaru: -perturbado- no debí preguntar

sayuri y honoka: ya vez

pazita: -suspira- cosas de la vida, tuve que hacerlo yo rayos me condeno

sayuri: en fin... por desatendidos , tendrán penitencia

chicos: ukk

honoka: se vestirán de hadita de cuento y rin kagamine

los desentendidos: POR QUE !

honoka: ven , si no lo entienden ,ese es el problema que los puso en esto ,solo vístanse

los desentendidos: -ponen mirada "fuck" y se van a vestir de mala gana-

pazita: kaze hadita strada-san tu también

honoka: y shuyi de rin chan

goenji:QUEEE

honoka: -limpiándole los oídos-que tu vestirás de rin kagamine ,ya

goenji:NI EN SUEÑOS

honoka: tienes suerte, no es un sueño ,es tu peor pesadilla -lo arrastra al vestidor-

pazita: ok... ¿listos?

los desentendidos: si decimos que no igual nos obligaran a salir verdad?

pazita: shii

-los chicos salen ,kazemaru con el traje de hada madrina de cenicienta ,goenji con el traje de rin y demonio con un traje rosado con coronita y todo-

sayuri: ok... siempre odie esa hada madrina ,pero ESTO ya es ridículo

pazita: -riendo a carcajadas- shuyi-nii... no, shuyi-nee-sama

honoka: g-goe ne chan ,estas tan... linda -muriendo de risa-

goenji: -avergonzado-

pazita: -aun riéndose- b-bien t-tienes que bailar...

honoka: ti-tienen q-que bailar

sayuri: -revisando una lista- boy friend de big time rush

pazita: -riéndose con una lagrimilla en el ojo- e-esa c-canción es g-genial ¿no?

honoka: s-si- estallando a carcajadas- e-empiecen de u-una vez

los desentendidos: hai..

goenji: es lo malo de ser el seme del grupo -trata de copiar los movimientos de los otros como puede.-

kazemaru: te pasa por ser tan gruñón y no asistir a los bailes que hacían

strada: yo soy el seme también asíque bailo mejor que tu

honoka: great guys

pazita: -mirando a goenji y tratando de no reír-

sayuri: -dando vueltas en el suelo y riéndose- p-por que las hadas madrina no eran así en mi infancia -sigue riendo-

goenji:GRACIAS

honoka: e-eres una pr-preciosa rin goe ne chan

pazita: -sacándole fotos escondida-

sayuri: mejor sigamos , nos están llegando cada vez mas testamentos

pazita:y no es chiste

honoka: hai... en fin ,tenemos que

kido: jodido copion ,como odio que copien mi estilo-peleandose con demonio strada-

strada:acuerdate que fue de kageyama pero me veo guay así

sayuri: quieren arreglar esto como hombres o seguir insultándose como colegialas

strada y kido: como hombres

sayuri: a petición de kozue ,que raro verdad, tendrán un partido de tennis -ambos chicos aceptan- con cosplay de las williams

kido:NOOOOOOOOO

strada: acepto

todos: -mirando muy raro a demonio strada- ehhh...

strada: soy serio para estas cosas -mirada muy seria y severa a los demas-

honoka: en fin ,vamos a la cancha de la escuela -trasladan las cámaras el elenco y los espectadores- ok , ahora vístanse

strada y kido: -se van al vestidor y se visten-

-los chicos vuelven vestidos-

pazita: ok comenzemos

miyasaka: -vestido de maria sharapova- y yo sere el refuerzo

sayuri: alguien te ha dicho que te metes demasiado donde no te llaman

miyasaka: no

sayuri. pues te lo comento

miyasaka: que bueno

-el partido comienza ,ambos chicos muestran sus grandes habilidades en el tenis a pesar de llevar esos vestidos ,el partido termina

pazita:el ganador Strada-san con 35 puntos a 29

honoka. eso nos prueba que el original no es siempre mejor que la copia

kido: -deprimido haciendo circulitos en el piso-

chicas: -viendo con tremenda hemorragia a kido y strada( que después del partido tienen el pelo suelto y están muy cansados para huir- voy por tiiii

natsumi: -aparece y abraza a strada celosa-

chicas: aun queda el otro -van hacia kido como enajenadas-

pazita: pobre kido

honoka: hai ,aun mas por que el numerito de la novia no lo vuelvo a hacer

pazita: sep... -se da cuenta de lo que dice- ahora si esta muerto

kido: quitenlas quitenlas-alejándose como puede de las chicas-

pazita: -suspira derrotada- ¡FUERA DE AQUI!

chicas: -se vuelven a su lugar muertas de miedo- si señora

pazita: -gotita- tu amárrate ese pelo

kido: -se amarra el pelo rapidísimo- jamás pensé decir esto ,pero continúen

pazita: ok -se lleva a rastras a kido-

honoka: ok... yo nunca he rezado para que no pase algo

-ichinose levanta la mano-

-el resto bebe como quien no vio nada-

shouko: y ese algo fue...

ichinose: que sain no se acerque a mi lika, no le coquetee -habla de celos- y finalmente que no me quite mis fans

fans de ichinose encabezadas por shouko: ESO JAMAS!

ichinose:y que además no se meta con mi DS de pokemon black y white que yo gano mejor que el tengo las medallas soy el mejor entrenador etc, etc

sayuri: -cayendo de para atrás- te llevarías bien con yota y joka

ichinose: -levanta el pulgar-

honoka: -empuja a ichinose al vestidor- hay mucho que hacer asi que vistete ya

ichinose: -se viste sin darse cuenta de lo que era-

-ichinose vuelve ya vestido-

fans: KAWAIIIIIIIII

ichinose: -se da cuenta- soy ¡ASH!

sayuri: que es esto "quien es este pokemon " si ,si estas vestido de ash

ichinose:YEAAHHH! -saca una pokebola- ¡Pikachu ve! -sale un pikachu de peluche y dice "pika"-

fans: KYA!

pazita: -gotita-

honoka. y con eso acaba el testamentazo de kozue ,ok,vamos por el de sandris hyuga

pazita:yo nunca he robado la comida de alguien mas

-edgar aphrodi y midorikawa levantan la mano-

-fubuki kazemaru y kido se quedan con carita de wtf mientra beben-

edgar:que pasa con ello ¬¬

kazemaru: no se supone que eres algo asi como un noble ingles y robastge comida

edgard: tenia hambre

kido: y que robaste

edgard:un filete

los demas: ver que hasta para robar es escogido

edgard:era lo primero que vi

honoka: ok... y afuro kun

aphrodi: sopa

sayuri: de y por y cuando

aphrodi:sin darme cuenta la tome, estaba medio borracho

todos: eso es taaan raro -notorio sarcasmo-

aphrodi:graciiiaaas

honoka: y aunque no hace falta ,mido chan

midorikawa:helado de pistacho

sayuri: y luego te lo pusiste en la cabeza

midorikawa: siii

sayuri: solo eso necesita saber ,ok ahora , yo nunca he escrito fics yaoi de alguien del equipo

todos: -miran a las presentadoras pero mas a pazita-

honoka: eso va para ustedes ,no para nosotras

-aprhodi levanta la mano lentamente-

-todos lo miran con ojos de arma cargada lista a disparar-

aphrodi:dejo en claro... -agarra el micrófono de pazita- ONESHOT FUDOXKIDO!

honoka: -con un enorme cartel rosado de viva kido x fudo - ESE ES MI AMIGOOO

aphrodi: -levanta el pulgar-

kido: -en shock-

fudo:PERO QUE... (censurado)

honoka: con esa boca saludas a tus papitos

fudo:-se calma- pero me ponen de yaoi con el -tono infantil-

honoka: jumm ,si supieras

fudo:no menciones por fa

pazita:ok no peleas

honoka: en fin ... yo nunca he...falsificado notas

-kazemaru levanta la mano-

sayuri: cof cof ,por que en que cuando como

kazemaru: por que me iba mal en algebra y porque el profe me tenia mala

honoka: y que falsificaste exactamente

kazemaru: un...-les explica-

sayuri: lo he echo -dice con algo de verguenza-

kazemaru:no te avergüences es normal

honoka: si, muy normal-sarcasmo total- en fin, yo nunca he inculpado a un compañero por algo que hise

-Fubuki levanta la mano-

-el resto lo mira asustados-

kido: el que tenia mas carita de yo no fui

fubuki:no molestes, estrategico con cara de uke de violación

honoka: -con la mente en blanco-

pazita:la mataste

fubuki:ehh sep

sayuri: que hiciste

fubuki: me caía mal un profe su desodorante lo cambie por insecticida, y su zapato le eche caquita de perro -mirada malvada- finalmente a su camisa indiscretamente le eche una araña tigre

honoka: -se desmaya-

sayuri: y a quien culpaste?

fubuki: a someoka y a atsuya -orgulloso-

honoka: recuperándose milagrosamente- ERES LO MAXIMO

fubuki: -siente miradas feas de su hermano y el caballo someoka-

pazita: oook... eso fue muy maligno todavía tienes el complejo evil side

honoka: no importa igual es genial

pazita: okay, yo nunca he grabado algo vergonzoso de uno de mis compañeros

-kido y aphrodi levantan la mano-

-el resto los mira a matar-

kido y aphrodi: grabamos asereje, en educación física -risa malvada-

los que bailaron: malditos bastardos-demasiado grosero-

pazita: -les tira ollas de agua- no hablen asi y cuiden esa boca

kido y aphrodi: quieren ver

pazita: -levantando el pulgar-

-ponen el video-

-Los chicos salen bailando asereje tal cual en el video de vocaloid-

sayuri: -se limpia lagrimas de orgullo- les enseñe bien

los del asereje: -miran re mal a aphrodi y a kido-

aphrodi: solo por si acaso -se esconde tras honoka- fue idea de kido

kido:MIA, recuerda que tu fuiste "ay mira a los chicos están bailando asereje que tal grabarlos ganaremos arto dinero" -imita la voz de aphrodi-

sayuri: -comiendo palomitas mientras ve la pelea-

pazita: -jugando re entretenida con su DS ni caso en la pelea-

honoka: -temblando de pánico- NO TE ACERQUES KIDO -haciendo los dedos como si tratara de espantar un demonio-

pazita: -separa su mirada de su DS- todavía sigues con eso

honoka: si te refieres a mi pánico a kido SI AUN LE TENGO MIEDOOO

pazita: ni modo -separa a Kido de Aphrodi- ustedes dos dejen de pelear como dos niños pequeños ya son bastante grandecitos para discutir por pequeñeces -los regaña-

los del asereje: eso no compensa nuestra humillación -con orcas y antorchas-

pazita: -los mira con reproche- y ustedes dejen de lloriquear, fue solo un baile

honoka: -asiente - s-si m-me descuido k-kido me m-matara

pazita:nah, solo es una historia creada por mi, le caía bien el papel digo no por loco si por lo de inteligente

honoka: igual le coji miedo -se esconde tras goenji-

goenji: -re asambleante- siempre soy el protector

honoka: hai hai PROTEGEME SHUYI NIII

goenji: -suspira y la toma de los hombros poniéndola enfrente de kido-

honoka: QUE PARTE DE PROTEGEME NO DEJE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARA

goenji:bleh, ni que te hiciera algo

kido: -re concentrado jugando con la ds de la presentadora amante del taiyaki-

honoka: ok ok pero por si acaso -se esconde tras gopeni y lo abraza de la espalda- continuemos

pazita: -le quita la ds a kido- ok ya termino tu turno seguimos con el show...-juega con su ds-

yuki:yo nunca me he reído por algo muy tonto

-kido y fudo levantan la mano-

- el resto escupe su bebida haruna se desmaya y genda se burla-

haruna:h-h-h-hermanito t-t-tú –hablando desmayada-

kido: -cara de desconcierto- acaso no me puedo reír como yo quiera y cuando yo quiera

kido: -tratando de no reírse- es que tsunami dijo... ¡ARRE! que te re como -riéndose-

todos: -cayendo de espaldas menos tsunami fudo y una niñita del publico-

tsunami: se que soy muy original

niñita del publico : ARRE si ese es el mejor chiste del mundo -se echa a reír con kido-

pazita: -le tiende el micrófono a la niña- como se llama

niñita: soy momoko ,soy la mas grande fan de kido y cuando sea mas grande me voy a casar con el en primavera-con una sonrisita tierna-

pazita:awww que linda -le da un poster de kido-

momoko: wiii kidou kunn -pone carita (-w-)

kido: -la mira- hola

momoko: me dijo hola me dijo hola -le da un patatús-

pazita:ehh... si te dijo hola feliz momo-chan

momoko: -con millares de estrellitas en los ojos - hai hai ,soy feliz ,kidou kun me hablo soy feliz soy feliz

sayuri: cuantos años tienes pequeña

momoko:tengo 8 años

fudo: kido le doble la edad a su futura esposa- en tono melosito para molestar a kido-

kido:no molestes es mi fan, y tu eres un calvo

fudo: pero almenos un calvo normal y no un uke con una chiquilla de 8 por futura esposa

kido: serás un calvo, un mal nacido -nombra características de fudo- y agradece que mi fan es una niña y que no sabe que significa uke

momoko: si lo se

kido: -la mira con cara de trauma- le arruinaron la inocencia a esta niña

momoko: -abraza a kido- si quieres ser el uke de fudo no me molestare ,seguiré siendo tu mas grande fan en el mundo

pazita: -la mira con ternura- honoka sabes que significa eso

honoka: ya tenemos una aprendiz -llorando a cascaditas-

pazita: si -sonriendo maternalmente mientras que kido abraza a la niña-

pazita:ok momo-chan puede quedarse allí -señalando una silla-

momoko: ok ok -saltando alegremente a la silla-

pazita: si te portas bien te dejo salir con kido, debemos seguir con el show

momoko: -con cara de angelito y una aureola- si ,pazita sempai

pazita: -acariciándole la cabeza- ok continuamos

sayuri: y tu fudo

fudo: pues verán...

_flash back:_

_iba maldiciendo por todo lo que me paso en el día de hoy, no resultaron mis bromas para molestar a kido... _

_fudo: que hice para merecerme esto... -caminando molesto y extrañamente tropieza con una inocente oruga se cae de cara-_

_fudo se levanta y se ríe como un drogado, se rio por 2 largas horas siendo el objetivo de miradas ajenas (personas)_

_fin de flash back_

honoka: -con cara de trauma- ok...

fudo:fue bastante extraño..

sayuri: nehh ,enserio

fudo: sep

sayuri: y así acaba la ronda especial de sandris hyuga ,los castigos

los chicos: -mirándolas con terror-

honoka: por favor, que sentido tendría si no hay castigo?

los chicos:¬¬ nos asustaron

sayuri: calma calma , dependiendo del numero de veces que levantaron la mano ,será su castigo

los chicos: y como sabrán eso

honoka: contando duh-hace cuentas-ugh...

los chicos: y?

honoka: perdona momoko chan ,kido tendrá uno de los peores

momoko:vale yo esperaré

pazita: su castigo es..

honoka: -revisando una lista - vestirán de gato morado

kido: gato...gato..

los demas: TODOS

honoka: bueno.. unos son mas avergonzantes que otros

kido:...

pazita: -empuja a kido al vestidor- ustedes también tienen que entrar

los demas: ok ok -van al vestidor desganados-

pazita: -chasqueando los dedos divertida-

los chicos: tiene que ser broma

pazita:nopes

-los chicos salen vestidos ,unos como el gato cheshire otros como el dr seuss( el gato negro de enorme sombrero) y kido como un neko muy muy kawaii-

momoko:kido-kun so moee

pazita: -tirando estrellitas- sabia que se verían bien así

sayuri: -muriendo de risa-

momoko: -re fascinada-

pazita: como esto es especial-saca fotos oprimiendo el botón rápidamente-

honoka: -apoyando a pazita - y momoko chan ,cual es tu canción favorita

momoko: melt

fudo: kido ,te comento que tu esposita no esta haciendo merito

kido: cállate fallado de la cabeza

fubuki y kazemaru: -implorando por que no sea lo que ellos piensan-

pazita: fubu-chan kaze-chan que les pasa

fubuki y kazemaru: -silbando- no , nadita

pazita: seguritos, dudas consultas

fubuki y kazemaru: no -cuando pazita voltea siguen implorando-

honoka: entonces ,solo para ti ,los chicos interpretaran melt

momoko:gracias hono-sempai

pazita:ok comience el acto

-Los chicos comienzan a cantar el coro con caras muy moes, kido comienza a cantar mientras que su fan (momoko) lo mira emocionada, los demás empiezan a acompañar a kido y hacer gestos muy kawaiis (para las chicas y las presentadoras)-

honoka: -desmayada-

pazita y momoko: KAWAII~NE!

ayuri: melt!

pazita:me derrito tan solo pensar en ti -cantando ese trocito- kyaa

los gatitos: ya se acabo?

pazita:ehmmm -mirándolos-

honoka: -tomando fotos- supongo

pazita: -mirando las fotos- perfectas

-los chicos se van a cambiar rápidamente-

pazita: okay~ -saltando- debemos continuar

sayuri: hai hai ,yo nunca he ,sido el mas inteligente

-kabeyama levanta la mano-

-el resto bebe totalmente wtfukeado-

pazita:...

kabeyama:mi hermano me pregunto algo... no fui capaz de contestarle

honoka: y eso fue ?

kabeyama: -les cuenta la pregunta-

sayuri: y tu hermanito te pregunto eso

kabeyama: si ._.

honoka: -en blanco-

pazita: -mirando su ds- e-enserio f-fue eso

kabeyama: si

todos: -ojos en blanco-

pazita: o-ok s-siguiente pregunta antes que me traume mas de lo que estoy

honoka: primero que nada la penitencia

pazita: o-ok

sayuri: -re shockeada- te dejaremos ir con una advertencia , tu hermanito nos ahorro el trabajo

kabeyama:q-que cosa

honoka: solo siéntate-masajeándose las sienes-

kabeyama: -se sienta-

sayuri: yo nunca he tenido caries

-midorikawa levanta la mano-

-el resto lo mira que no se la cree y gritan " ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO"-

midorikawa: soy súper especial, me lavo los dientes NO COMO OTROS

otros:-silbando-

otros: ahora su castigo

honoka: uh, hubieran cerrado la boca

otros: es un placer no hacerlo

pazita:el castigo será...

sayuri: todos menos midori ,les practicaran una limpieza intensiva

todos: uh~

angelo: con crema dental sabor chicle

pazita:no sabria decir

honoka: vamos vamos -alando a un dentista-

dentista: -sonriendo psicópatamente- huelo caries...Y MUCHAS

todos menos midori: -tratan de huir-

pazita: -los toma con una soga y los arrastra (¿de donde la habrá sacado? quien sabe)-

dentista: -toma primero a angelo lo lleva a la enfermería y cierra la puerta, sé oyen gritos de horror y dolor y angelo sale con circulitos en los ojos-

pazita: ange-san como te fue

angelo: no me hagan volver allí!

pazita: ange-san no volverás allí a menos que te cuides bien esos dientes

angelo: ok...

dentista: -voz totalmente psicópata- siguiente

pazita: ok siguiente

-pasa un grupo de chicos ,nuestros siempre rudos semes, que lloran y gritan cual niñitas dentro del consultorio-

pazita: ya venga entren

-los semes salen totalmente traumatizados-

los semes: ESO no es un dentista

pazita:¿¡QUIEN LOS MANDA TENER 10 CARIES EH! -regañándolos-

los semes: un chico guay no tiene tiempo para la higiene oral -poses nice guay diversas-

pazita: saben no discuto con ustedes, venga los ukes

-los ukes entran con tranquilidad a la sala ,se quedan tranquilitos y salen con lolipop-

pazita: aprendan de ellos ¬¬ y lávense los dientes o usaran placa y se morirán sin dientes

honoka: bueno , si se puede saber ,por que el pánico?-señalando a unos perturbados semes-

los semes: n-nunca mas volveremos allí dentro

sayuri: anotado ,ahora , yo nunca he usado frenillos

pazita: espera sa-chan falta algo

¿?:bueno mi nombre es tiare la patrocinadora de hono y paz y si no les gusta váyanse a joder para parte

los semes: NO!

los ukes: -saludan amistosos-

los y las neutrales: ya llego otra al manicomio

pazita:jajajaja locaaa ven acaa

honoka: kakoiii tiare chan ahora sera presentadora

tiare:wiii

sayuri: -con una gotita enormica- por que no me avisaron

pazita: por que era S-E-C-R-E-T-O

los semes: -traumatizados en una esquina- ahora son mas ,nunca estaremos a salvo

Tiare:wenooo soy loquiitaaa y desordenaa yei

pazita: se salvan por una cosa...

sayuri: cof cof ,debemos seguir

pazita: repito, yo nunca he usado frenillos

-fudo y fuyuka levantan la mano-

honoka y sayuri: COMO FRENILLOS -se revuelcan de risa-

pazita: -mira malvadamente a fudo- tengo la prueba de ello

honoka: a ver a ver

pazita: -saca su pc y muestra las fotos-

Tiare:yei

sayuri: -se ríe a lo que le dan los pulmones- cuando pensaba que no podias ser mas fea pelos de yogurth

tiare: ooh -exclamo-

pazita: lo se, es el mejor material que saque

Tiare:muestraaa

pazita: -saca su pc y muestra las fotos-

Tiare:yei

sayuri: -se ríe a lo que le dan los pulmones- cuando pensaba que no podías ser mas fea pelos de yogurth

tiare: ooh -exclamo-

pazita: lo se, es el mejor material que saque

honoka: -en coma risueño persistente-

todos: -miran a fudo luego las fotos-

momoko: pensándolo bien ... no se si serias el seme correcto para kidou kun

pazita: aww momo no lo has visto en fics

momoko: tu que crees -con una resma de fic yaoi impresos en sus brazos- adoro esa pareja desde juvenile

pazita: ok esta niña es...GENIAL

honoka: -haciendo reverencias cómicamente- un prodigio de las yaoistas

pazita: okay niña eres de lo mejor

kido: -traumado- y dices que tienes 8 años solamente

momoko: lo hice todo por ti kidou-kun

honoka: awwwwww

pazita: -acariciándole la cabeza a momoko- debemos seguir

sayuri: hai,que penitencia podría ser-frotándose las manos con malicia-

pazita: fuburra vos comes bichos y una extra ración de arañas, y debes decir que estaba delicioso

fuyuka: POR QUE

pazita: por que se me da la regalada gana o te golpeo

fuyuka: gato de "felpa"

pazita:ehh no -muestra un bate de béisbol-

fuyuka: solo denme el plato- le ponen en frente un enorme plato conarañas vivas- esto debe ser broma

pazita: recién colectadas por me -sonrisita flandre version-

-fuyuka come con total asco ,cuando acaba ,sale corriendo a vomitar-

pazita:le falto algo ¬¬

honoka: -va donde fuyuka- ten algo de jugo ,quitara el sabor -le da un vaso con un liquido verdoso que fuyuka bebe como si fuera la ultima coca cola del desierto-

fuyuka:que era

honoka: veamos ,aguacate ajo y wasabi

fuyuka:PUAAJJ -vuelve a vomitar-

sayuri: y a fudo -con un platón de espaguetis-

fudo: son espaguetis -se los come-

sayuri: nop ,lombrices genio

fudo: -justo cuando se los había terminado de comer-...

honoka: hay que ser muy tonto para no notar que se movian

fudo:tenia hambre

sayuri: -con tres puntotes en su cabeza- mejor sigamos

pazita:haiii yo nunca le he tenido miedo al dentista aunque esa respuesta es muy obvia -mirando a los semes-

los semes: creo que es evidente -mirando a los ukes-

los ukes y los neutrales:- miran a los semes-ellas hablan de ustedes

pazita: par de semes miedosos echándoles la culpa a los ukes

los semes: les aseguro que ellos gritaron mas que nosotros

Tiare: mentiraa

pazita: quieren saberlo

tiare: si

-reproducieron un video de los ukes donde saludaban al dentista y todo, súper calmaditos ni gritos y hasta incluso de cada sesión el dentista les daba una paleta encantado-

honoka: esos son mis confiables ukesines

los semes: -haciendo circulitos en el piso-

fubuki: -riéndose- todavía sigues con esas -golpeándole con el codo a atsuya-

atsuya: dejame

fubuki: no, me reiré un ratito mas

honoka: que malvado

fubuki: es mi venganza por lo que me hizo en la mañana

honoka: prefiero no enterarme

tiare: la venganza nunca es buena

fubuki: en fin -sonríe malignamente-

pazita: después haces tu venganza tenemos cosas que hacer

tiare: si, no pienses solo en ti

pazita:yo nunca he sido el mejor en basketball

pazita:yo nunca he sido el mejor en basketball

honoka: jumm ,yo soy malísima

pazita:cabe decir que nunca le achunto al aro, pero en fin

-kazemaru levanta la mano-

tiare: kazemaru?

kazemaru:que esperabas no soy bueno en esa cosa pelota, aro lo que sea lo mio es correr y el soccer -pose nice guay-

sayuri: igual

pazita: penitencia, algo

tiare: penitencia

kazemaru: -mira a tiare con ojos de cachorro mojado- no me hagas esto

tiare: - risa malvada - si no quieres una penitencia deberás besar a paz

pazita:no manches -mira a sayuri- ayudameee

sayuri: NOOO

pazita:lo ves ni en sueños

tiare: sayuri dame una idea para la penitencia de kazemaru

pazita:queda cosplay, bailar cantar

tiare: -esta pensando- mmm...porque no cantas una Cancino de justin bieber y la bailas

todos: -miran con cara wtfukeada a tiare- kazemaru suerte

honoka: la chingada tiareeee ,como dices eso

tiare: -exclama con rabia- solo es una penitencia

pazita:no peleen

sayuri: -en shock-

pazita:sa-chan no te preocupes, es una penitencia pero dolorosa

tiare: -con sarcasmo- no me gustan las penitencias que son poca cosa

pazita:ok canción..

tiare: -pensativa- mmm...pensandolo bien baby

honoka: -en coma-

pazita: -le pasa el microfono a kazemaru- suerte kaze-chan

sayuri: no puedo mirar

pazita: -se pone tapones y le pasa una banda a sayuri- tapate los ojos

sayuri:Se la pone- y tu hono

pazita: -le pasa tapones-

honoka: -escondiendo su cabeza en fubuki- no puedo mirar

pazita:ok... one,two, three ¡ACTION!

-kazemaru empieza a cantar "baby" sin ganas con nada avergonzado mientras el publico miraba con cara de wtf todos estaban rezando hasta que kazemaru termino y se fue a hacer circulitos en el piso-

sayuri: o-odio a justin beaber

pazita:estamos iguales -todos asienten- debemos desearle una muerte dolorosa y frustrante

tiare: -angustiada- ¿esta bien que vaya a hablar con el?

pazita:no se

sayuri: no creo que vaya a decir esto ,pero ,kazemaru ,te odio por hacer eso

kazemaru: -se le sale el alma por la boca-

tiare: -lamentándose- pero, yo tuve la culpa yo le hice la penitencia

sayuri: odio a kaze beaber

pazita: -suspira- sigamos con lo del show

tiare: -angustiada - ustedes sigan yo no me siento muy bien iré al baño a mojarme un poco la cara

sayuri: -recobrándose- yo nunca he cantado frente a mis amigos

-atsuya levanta la mano-

honoka: ok... cual

atsuya:etto...

sayuri: cual?

atsuya: cherish -avergonzado-

pazita: -mirándolo- atsuya...¡DEBERIAS CANTAR ESA CANCIÓN AHORA!

honoka: SIII

atsuya:y si no lo hago

pazita: -le pasa el micrófono- cantas si o si porque esa canción me gusta mucho

sayuri: hai hai..

atsuya:ok...

pazita: -pone la pista-

-atsuya se pone a cantar cherish mientras el publico levantaba los brazos (quien no conoce es de Ai Otsuka, de la animación Draw with me) mientras que algunos semes lloraban ya que, para algunos era una canción muy triste-

honoka: -limpiándole las lagrimas a goenji- que lindo

goenji: -llorando aun- te odio pequeño demonio me hiciste llorar

honoka: pobre shuyi nii

goenji: si gracias -limpiándose las lagrimas-

pazita:bien atsuya lo hiciste bien mereces mis...respetos

sayuri: -llorando como una magdalena- amo esa canción

pazita:la animación también atsuya ven acá

yuki: por cosas de la vida debemos seguir

honoka: yo nunca he bailado frente a mucha gente

-tsunami levanta la mano-

-el resto bebe con cara de ,no me lo creo-

tsunami: es enserio

sayuri: que baile

tsunami: can can

honoka y sayuri: -llorando de la risa-

tsunami: no se rían era una penitencia que me dio...tachimukai

pazita:ok tsunami lo bailas ahora

honoka:y sin excusas

tsunami:hai...

-Tsunami empezó a bailar can can, y como tanto le gustaba la canción empezó a cantarla y moverse mas animado-

yuki:antes que digan algo mejor seguir, yo nunca he besado a una chica

honoka: -con tres puntos en la cabeza- ok..-mira a fubuki-

fubuki: descuida no lo he echo

honoka: -señala su ceja- tienes algo en la ceja

fubuki: -toca su ceja y sale labial- ATSUYAAA

atsuya:maldita sea le hubiesen pegado -sale corriendo como cuan niño después de hacer su travesura-

honoka: -riéndose como loca- en fin ,confiesen

fudo: yo

sayuri: -riéndose como loca- no me extraña

fudo:todo por que soy mohicano -toca su poco cabello-

honoka: yo tampoco te besaría

pazita:y a nadie le gustaría hacerlo

fudo:no quisiera ninguna de ustedes, mejor busco por allí una chica que me quiera como soy y por mis defectos, sin ofenderlas

honoka: no me ofendo ,igual , siempre habrá alguien

fudo: sep

sayuri: de aquí al siglo 9000

Fudo: gracias

sayuri: de nada

pazita: yo nunca he besado a un chico

-haruna levanta la mano-

-kido asiente complacido y bebe feliz-

pazita: akio-chan

honoka: haru chan

fudo y haruna: si

pazita:akio-chan yo se quien puedes besar

honoka: yo igual haru chan

fudo y haruna: ¿quien?

pazita:ya sabrás -se pone detrás de fudo-

honoka: y muy pronto-empuja a haruna hacia fudo-

-ocasionan un beso accidental haciendo que kido le de un paro cardiaco-

sayuri: despejen ,esta reacción no será bonita

kido: -se levanta, toma el bate de béisbol de pazita y va a golpear a fudo-MALDITOOO MAL NACIDO

honoka : -temblando asustadísima- ven por que le tengo miedo

pazita:ya veo -ve la escena divertida- akio-chan tu puedes

haruna: -en coma-

pazita:haru-chan como se sintió

haruna: si-si lo digo me mataran

pazita:no

haruna: me gusto...

pazita: -abraza a haruna saltando- sabia que te gustaría

fudo:ayudaaaaa -kido aun sigue persiguiéndolo con el bate-

sayuri: que hacemos

desuta:-ayuda a kido a perseguir a fudo-

pazita: -gotita- haruna tienes 2 chicos locos por ti... -tono pícaro-

haruna: si te refieres a los locos que van a matar a fudo por mi culpa ...si

pazita:hehehehe, okay siguiente pregunta -se acerca a kido y le toca el hombro- devuélveme mi bate

kido: -se lo devuelve de mala gana-sayuri préstame tu metralleta

sayuri: NO , en fin... yo nunca he tenido novio y dejarlo el mismo día

-toko levanta la mano-

-tsunami tiene los ojos como para echarle gotas-

toko:no eso fue mucho antes que contigo tsunami-kun

honoka: y con quien...

toko:con...SHADOW -voz misteriosa-

sayuri: -con cara de wtfukeada- imposible

toko:si lo hice de mala

honoka: cof cof , que nos dices shadow

shadow:que ya lo superé

sayuri: aja... y eso hace cuanto fue y por que no nos dimos por enteradas

shadow:ocurrio en el capitulo 2

toko:y se me confeso y jugué con el por mala

sayuri: -mirando como bicho raro a toko- de cualquiera lo imagine menos tu

toko: -se encoge de hombros- ni modo tienen que seguir ¿no?

pazita:exacto... yo nunca he besado algo

-tachimukai y midorikawa levantan la mano-

-el resto rie un poquito y las presentadoras se descosen de ternura-

pazita:awww que cosa tachimukai

tachimukai: mis guantes de portero

las chicas del publico y las presentadoras:awww

honoka: y tu mido...

midorikawa:mi pote de helado, de pistacho -sonríe tiernamente-

todas las chicas: awwwwwwwwww

pazita:que ternura mas desbordante

honoka: que monadaaaa - abraza a tachi-

tachimukai:gracias

sayuri: -abraza a mido- awww quieres heladito de pistacho

midorikawa: -le brillan los ojos- siii

sayuri: -le paladea helado a midorikawa- di ah

midorikawa:aah

sayuri: -le da helado- esta rico

midorikawa: sii

pazita: -los mira divertida- yo nunca he tenido sueños extraños

-handa levanta la mano-

pazita:que clase de sueño

handa: que me seguían payasos de muñecos y una extraña niña de vestido blanco

honoka: ok... que traumático

pazita:yo nunca he tenido sueños turbios con alguien

-genda levanta la mano-

**honoka: **lalalalalalalalalala-se cubre mas los oídos- con quien

genda: sakuma... -avergonzado-

honoka: -se descubre los oídos- genial

genda:...

sakuma: ...

genda:te juro por ver esa peli te imagine de chica

sakuma: -se va a esconder-

genda:ok... -se va a esquina del escenario-

honoka: ni para que penitenciarlos... yo nunca he sido un pervertido o pervertida

-gianluca ANGELO y HIROTO levantan la mano-

honoka: -se desmaya-

pazita: -se calma- ok gianluca la razón

gianluca: emmm... dijeron algo muy doble sentido

honoka: y h-hiro

hiroto: fudo me metió cosas en la cabeza, como imaginarme a alguien desnudo eso

pazita:ok...angelo

angelo: chocolate

pazita:chocolate royal semi-amargo sin envoltura *¬*

angelo: como adivinaste

todos: -con tremenda gotita-

pazita:es mas que obvio angelo aun no podría saber sobre eso es taan inocente -abrazándolo-

honoka: hai... ok

sayuri: es la ultima pregunta AL FIN

pazita: yay! -con angelo en la espalda- yo nunca me he creído lo mejor de el mundo

-nagumo aphrodi y fudo levantan la mano-

todos: no se por que me extraña...

momoko: pero no pueden ser mejores que kidou kun

nagumo aphrodi y fudo:Y QUE ¡SEREMOS LOS AMOS Y SEÑORES DE ESTE MUNDO! -riendo locamente-

honoka:-les da un abanicazo a todos- cof cof ,en fin ,para cerrar, el grupo shubuki zuznagu ,interpretara para nosotros

las presentadoras: spice!

goenji y nagumo: joder...

fubuki y zuzuno: ALBINOS AL PODER

-Los chicos empiezan a cantar sexymente spice! y los ukes hacían poses provocativas cerrando el programa mientras que sayuri sujetaba un letrerito "nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡Mas locuras 2 veces mas cosplays!"-

notita al margen: por favor ,si van a mandar testamentos ,manden retos concordantes y onegaiii ,tengan consideración de nuestros dedos

notita 2: y pedimos disculpas por el retraso ¡muchas gracias por leer! se despiden los chicos inazuma y las presentadoras.

kazemaru: -con un letrerito de "0 justin beaber"-

todos: sayonaraaaa matta nee nananana


	11. Chapter 11

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no nos pertenece es de Level-5. Mientras que Silent Hill es de Konami**

* * *

pazita:ohayou minna~

honoka: konichiwa!

sayuri: hello

walter:hi-hi

yuki:hola y buenas tardes la hora que sea

honoka: -tocándole el hombro a goenji- que te pasa...

goenji: -aire depre- nos van a volver a torturar

sayuri: -con el letrerito de "no es obvio"-

pazita:okay! shuyi-nii anímate o te mando a correr 50 metros

sayuri : ese es mi trabajo... y amo mi trabajo

goenji: -se anima- ok ok ya estoy bien

honoka: me alegra, por que hoy

las 3 : ES EL DIA DE TRAE TU HERMANA AL ESTUDIO

goenji:YUKKAAAAA

pazita:como hace mucho time que no hacemos cosplay, ustedes 2 angel o diablilla

honoka:Pido angel

sayuri: diablilla

pazita:acompaño a sa-chan

-las presentadoras se van a cambiar y vuelven-

el resto que miro antes de entrar: dos demonios ,y el ángel es prácticamente la hija del diablo ,estamos fritos

pazita: -levantando el pulgar- que hay de malo -risita-

honoka: yo no se ushishishi

pazita:ademas... es genial hacer cosplay

sayuri: aja-asintiendo- fidicienta, ya lavaste el piso

fideo: estoy en ello -lavando el piso con un trapito-

todos los demás: por que hace eso?

pazita:el muy mezquino no ha traído a su hermanita

honoka: y como quería traerla hoy ,nos ofreció hacer la limpieza a cambio de dejar que la trajera

sayuri: lo hubiéramos echo de a gratis ,pero el insistió

fidio: -susurrando bajito- si claro..

sayuri: -prende una grabadora-

fidio de la grabación: por favor ,mi hermana quiere venir ,haré la limpieza si quieren ,pero déjenme traerla por favor por favor por favor

pazita: -apaga la grabadora- fieles pruebas, feliz fideito

fidio: maldito ingenio maléfico, y así te atreves a usar traje de angel y ustedes de demonio ,ni el demonio es tan malévolo

honoka: la purita verdad, solo me vestí así para no quedar todas de demonio -sacándole la lengua-

pazita:ademas, conozco a alguien que es mucho peor que el mismísimo demonio

sayuri: hen hen jamy walti ,phyrami chan

pazita:ademas de phyrami chan, es Scarlett Flandre-sama

sayuri: lo sabia -no tiene ni idea-

honoka: eso me recuerda-detiene a kido y a desuta de un sartenazo- déjenlo

desuta: por que me golpeas

honoka: llevan horas persiguiendo a fudo ,pobresito

fudo: -súper deshidratado- gracias

pazita:tu me debes ALGO

fudo: que -muriendo de sed-

pazita:mas encima preguntas, destruiste mi habitación!

fudo: adiós-echando a correr como el correcaminos siendo detenido por nuestro eficiente sistema de guarda espaldas-

pazita: -lo golpea (bueno con cualquier cosa que tenia en mano, dejando bueno cachetadas)- me las debes enteritas

fudo: entendido ,denme algo de agua-sayuri le echa agua con una maguera a altísima presión-NO ME REFERIA A ESO!

pazita: -le da el vaso de agua-

fudo: mejor...

honoka: y todo por haruna ...

pazita: -risita- genda genda

haruna: -en voz baja.- calla calla -suplicando-

pazita:genda onegaiii -ojitos de cachorrito mojado-

genda: qu-que pasa- haciéndose el tonto-

pazita:es que tu debes hacer algo -tono infantil- lo harás?

genda: -con tres puntos en la cabeza- n-no se de que hablas

pazita:no te hagas -sacudiéndolo del brazo-

genda: bueno bueno ten -le da un montón de dvd del rey leon-

pazita:sipos esto era mioo -berrinche- ok ahora me debes hacer algo, o mejor dicho hacerlo

genda: -imaginando lo peor- CERO YAOI CERO COSPLAY CERO YAOI ,CERO CERO ,CERO YAOI

sayuri: dijiste yaoi 3 veces

genda: le temo al yaoi

pazita:awww me gustaría -jugando con su pelo- pero no, no es

honoka: -apagando su video cámara- que lastima

pazita:tu ya sabes, lo que debe hacer -mirada a genda y después a haruna-

honoka: -reencendiendo la cámara- amaren a las fieras

-antes de que siquiera los demás se pregunten por quede esa frase ,kido fudo y desuta ya están encerrados en una cabina anti sonido y aprueba de balas-

pazita:OK! comienza ya la acción -toda happy-

haruna:que cosa

genda: .-asustado a mas no poder- si que cosa

pazita:le digo, no le digo, le digo, no le digo -sacándole pétalos a una flor-

honoka: -haciendo lo mismo con un crisantemo-

sayuri: SOLO DIGANLO

pazita:shes quería mas suspenso -toma aire- ¡TIENES QUE HACER UNA ESCENA CON HARUNA!

honoka: UNA ESCENA ROMANTICA

genda y haruna: OMG

-en la caja-

-se matan unos a otros ,se preguntaran por que ,kido sabe leer labios.-

pazita:sabes me da pena

honoka : esa caja fue cara , y mínimo la romperán

pazita:ojala que no lo hagan porque si lo hacen... -saca el bate de béisbol-

sayuri: -sacando toodo su arsenal -hai , que escena será

honoka: -sacando muchos dvd con nombres melosos en la carátula estilo" corazón de melón , amor sin fronteras ,almíbar de mi corazón ,¿matrix?- tenemos de donde escoger

pazita:¡Corazón de melón!

honoka y sayuri: KYAAAAA -grito fan girl llanto y brinquitos de mano tomadas simultaneo-

los demas: estas están locas

los chicos que ven doramas: que temporada- se dan cuenta y se hacen los tontos-

pazita:aww que tiernos que temporada es?

honoka: -mirando sus dvd- tenemos las temporadas 1 y 5

pazita:cual es mas melosa -estrellitas-

sayuri: no lo se ,amo cuando ryuto trata de decirle a kaede que la ama mas que a su carrera de la temporada 5

honoka: pero cuando kakeru va a buscar a zuzuna al aeropuerto es taaan romántico .-nota al margen ,temporada 1-

pazita:ambas son melosas, que tal la 5?

alguien de entre el grupo que ve doramas : que tal la declaración de amor del doctor shinso a la doctora minami de la temporada 4

pazita:quien haya dicho eso es un GENIO

honoka y sayuri: -llorando a mares en sus respectivos pañuelos - ese fue el mejor de los momentos

pazita:quien haya dicho merece mis respetos, okis empezamos

-en la caja se alborotan a matarse-

pazita: -les lanza mirada asesina-

-en la caja se calman-

sayuri: -vistiendo a genda de doctor cual niña de 5 que juega con su barbie-

pazita: -viste a haruna de doctora emocionada mientras juguetea con ella-

honoka: -armando una escenografia de cuarto de hospital a velocidad luz- listo!

los chicos que ven dorama: -levantan el pulgar emocionados mientras saltan-

los chicos que nada que ver : emmm ,fingiremos que esto no es anormal

pazita:que malos es genial que un chico vea doramas eso significa que será romántico cuando se declaré -atmosfera fangirl-

honoka y sayuri: hai -con esa atmosfera irrespirable estilo shojo en tonos rosados con rosas rojas y blancas y ,muchas chispitas-

pazita:kyaaa solo imaginarlo me encantaa~!

haruna: -pensando- ok, genda me gusta desde primaria , mi hermano esta encerrado , y tengo excusa

genda: -pensando- pero si me declaro, y kido me escucha me matara que que que hagooo soy un maldito cobardeee

honoka: -mirándolos con esa miradita de "son como libro abierto "- empecemos ,en el telefronter aparecerán sus diálogos-

-Actuando-

genda: -deteniendo a haruna por el hombro- haruna... espera...-nervioso a mas no poder-

haruna:que sucede -volteándolo a ver-

genda: n-no quiero que te vallas

haruna:pero genda... tu sabes...que yo no puedo seguir aquí

genda: no puedes irte por lo que dicen unas pocas doctoras , tu eres una gran persona y un hermoso ser humano

haruna:pero genda como puedes decirme eso , sabes lo que hice -lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos-

genda: tu no hiciste nada ,hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos , no puedes seguir culpándote por eso-la abraza-

haruna: -corresponde al abrazo- gracias genda, muchas gracias eres una persona maravillosa que haría sin ti

genda: e-es eso lo que quería decirte haruna ... -suspenso dramático-

haruna: -lo mira a los ojos aun con lagrimas en los suyos-

genda. no se que haría sin ti ... -se olvida del telefronter- la luz de tus ojos me inspira a seguir viviendo y el recuerdo de tu hermosa sonrisa me mantiene con vida día a día

haruna: -se sonroja- genda yo..

genda: -poniéndole un dedo en los labios a haruna - no digas nada , no viviré si sigo aplazando esto -la besa-

-Y se besan tiernamente en la mirada de los chicos que ven doramas y las presentadoras que estaban con un pañuelo en la mano, dejando un lindo recuerdo de un apasionante beso-

honoka: - enmudecida llenando su pañuelo de lagrimas y suspirando a mil suspiros por segundo-

sayuri: -casi lo mismo que honoka pero con suspiros mas hondos e incluso con una mano en su corazón-yo quiero un chico así

pazita: -sonriendo- esto es lo mas hermoso que he visto -suspira largamente-

los chicos que ven doramas: -con un pañuelo en mano con lagrimas suspirando y murmurando "que lindo fue.." suspiran nuevamente-

-en la caja-

desuta:malditooooo

kido: lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar

fudo: LA CHINGADA GENDA! -molesto y maldiciendo a cuatro vientos-

pazita: -le da un zape- cuida esa boquita

fudo: p-pero

pazita:¡pero nada! fudo no puedes decir palabrotas

honoka y sayuri: - aun llorando de emoción como locas - por que no hay mas chicos así en el mundo

pazita:si tan solo vieran doramas y sacaran palabritas fe allí o mas serian románticos, ya me gustaría besarlo -le brillan los ojitos-

honoka y sayuri: -asienten mientras se limpian las lagrimas la una a la otra-

goenji: -tosiendo falsamente- cuando traerán a yukka -en tono de mimado-

pazita: te esperas

goenji: no

pazita:siiii -berrinche-

yuki:te traemos a tu hermana después tienes que hacer algo por mentiroso

sayuri: tremendo mentiroso saliste

pazita: -mirándolo malignamente- tienes que decir algo mentiroso

goenji: QUE

pazita:no te hagas kazemaru dilee -poniendo a kazemaru enfrente de goenji infantilmente-

kazemaru: -sonrisa maligna- tenemos pruebas que si te has peinado de niña MENTIROSO

goenji: DE DONDE

pazita: -pone el video donde yukka le peina como niña haciéndole trencitas-

honoka: -muriendo de risa-

pazita:por mentiroso tuvimos que recurrir a esto kazemaru-sama diga algo para su sentencia por vil mentiroso

kazemaru: -le susurra en el oído a sayuri lo que debe hacer goenji por vil mentiroso-

sayuri: kazemaru genio malévolo -sonrisa malvada- gran idea

pazita: ok ok que venga ya la penitencia

goenji: -traga en seco

pazita:por tu honor lo harás

honoka: por tu honor y ahorrarte que cite a tu padre para hablar de tu estupendo promedio en mi clase

goenji:no me recuerdes eso

pazita: -lo arrastra a la calle- ok di tus líneas shuyi-nii

goenji:promentanme que vendrá yukka

honoka: bueno ,pero sostén este letrerito- le da un letrerito de un maid cafe que dice "paris cream"-

goenji:es necesario esto

honoka: hacerle promoción a mi lugar de trabajo no es malo

goenji: -toma el letrero a regádientes- ok...

pazita: -grabando escondida en un arbolito-

goenji:-gritando a todo pulmón- ¡SOY GAY, ME GUSTA IR A LOS MAIDS CAFE Y LAS NIÑAS LOLIS!

niñas lolis: ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! -le tiran sus mochilas, estuches, lapiceras cachetadas rasguños y patadas en la pierna-

maids: LE DAS MALA REPUTACION A LOS MAID CAFE!-peor de histéricas que las lolis-

-al final de cuentas terminan amarrando a goenji en un poste de luz, en calzoncillos sus calcetines en la boca y con un letrero "soy un gay depravado"-

sayuri: -con una gototota- que pasadas

honoka: quieres que llame a yukka ahora

goenji: -en shock-

pazita: -lo picotea con un palo- responde, r-e-s-p-o-n-d-e

goenji:si llamenla, pero bájenme de aqui

honoka: -llama y yukka llega casi de inmediato- sayuri ,baja a goenji

-sayuri baja a goenji del poste de luz-

pazita: -le tira ropa en la cara- vístete das vergüenza a la sociedad

-goenji se viste a la velocidad e la luz-

pazita:ya viene yukka verdad

honoka: -señala un taxi que trae a yukka toramaru y un kilométrico tigre de peluche-

goenji: ok eso ya me quedo claro

yukka:hono-neechan miraa toramaru me dio un tigre de peluchee

honoka: que bonito ,como se llama -poniendo su mano en la cabeza de yukka-

yukka: es tora jr ,mi hijito ,a que se párese a tora chan

goenji: -le dan ataques epilépticos avanzados-

sayuri: si sabes que es solo un peluche no -picando a goenji-

goenji:...

pazita: -lo toquetea mas fastidiantemente- heeyyy no te mueras

goenji: -se mueve- ok...haré que nada paso

toramaru: konichiwa ,goenji sama

goenji:NO ME HABLES ENGENDRO DEL MAL! -le grita infantilmente-

toramaru: -dándole a yukka una mirada de "tu sabes que le pasa"- ok...

pazita: -gotita estilo anime- tenemos que volver al estudio come on -dando brinquitos-

-de regreso en el estudio-

honoka: ya llego franchesca?

fidio:no..

pazita: -se va a un lugar-

-y la presentadora vuelve con la hermana mayor de fidio aldena-

honoka: KAWAI NE franchesca chan es muy linda

tsunami: se párese a -las presentadoras walter y yuki le cubren la boca-

pazita:¡SHH! no lo digas bakaa

tsunami: yo iba a decir que se párese a ... fidio .,si a fidio se párese

pazita:ok me alegro -revolviéndole todo el pelo- fidicienta ven

fidio:hermanaaa -se lanza a abrazarla-

francesca:mezquino no me trajiste al programa ¬¬

fidio: pero aquí estas o no ,trapee todo el piso por ti -llorando a cascaditas-

francesca:por eso eres mi hermanito menorcito -acariciándole la cabeza-

honoka y sayuri: ojala mi hermano y yo nos la lleváramos tan bien..

pazita:joka-kun?

honoka y sayuri: incluso con taichi llevamos del bulto como hermanas-suspiro de decepción-

pazita:taichi mi sempai waa

honoka: -asiente- en fin , tenemos un encargo de la fan numero 2 y a las fans no se les niega nada

sayuri: gracias a sumomo ,hemos tenido una idea para el programa-mira a un espacio en el que solía estar honoka- donde se fue...

pazita: -extrañamente con un artefacto en la mano- eh... nose

honoka: -colgando a fubuki y matsuno del techo - duraron dormidos casi toda mi clase y ahora esto ,QUE MUNDO

pazita:nee, nee estas hiperactiva o lo haces de venganza

honoka: no me gusta que se duerman en mi clase-inflando los mofletes-

pazita:regla del estudiante ¡No dormimos en clases, reflexionamos!

sayuri: cuando despierten les va a dar algo...

honoka: no es por que se durmieran ,es que shiro ... bueno el ... RONCO Y HABLO DORMIDO SI

pazita:y que dijo, que dijo?

honoka: NO SE LOS DIRE -sayuri le apunta- ok ok -saca su video cámara- solo véanlo ustedes

pazita: -pone el video en la tv-

fubuki: -roncando y hablando- las flores florecerán, con la luna llena para volver a dibujar este paisaje... (Kimi ni Taion, español significado Tu calor)

pazita:ok...

honoka: ya ven y el joven matsuno estaba peor

pazita:dejame adivinar...gorritos o sumomo

honoka: sumomo con gorritos

pazita:"sumomo-chan pruébate este gorrito, como me queda este" cosas así verdad?

honoka: y con tono de bebe

pazita:no se yo, o es que estos 2 están mas traumados que yo cuando les doy a ustedes cofcofideascofcof

sayuri y honoka: -rojas-por el momento vamos parejos

pazita: -con una manita en la boca riendo-

yuki:lo unico que digo, es que no le den ideas

honoka: en fin ,hora de desperar-sonrisa malvada-cúbranse los oídos- gritando ultra sonicamente en el micrófono-

fubuki y matsuno: -caen del techo encima de... fubuki encima de atsuya, matsuno encima de handa-

sayuri y honoka: .-en crisis yaoistica de conmoción múltiple (ósea que no caben en si de felicidad)-KAWAIIIIIIII

atsuya:n-no es k-kawai...ES DOLOROSOOO -lagrimeando-

honoka: -malinterpretando- y eso que eres el seme ...-riendo levemente-

atsuya:LO SOY, pero pesa muchoo -moviéndose-

handa: -dado contra el piso-díganmelo a mi la cara me quedara marcada

sayuri: -casi hemorragia nasal- bueno y siguen dormidos ,valla perezosos

fubuki:-moviéndose y aplastando mas al seme o uke atsuya-

honoka: ni modo... -se acerca a fubuki y lo zarandea un poco- despierta rapido o vas a conocerme enojada

fubuki:-despierta- hola... -ve a atsuya en el piso casi muerto- que le paso a este

honoka: y por que -cruzando los brazos molesta-

fubuki:extrañamente escuche a alguien tocando el piano y no pude dormir

honoka: ya veo... en fin ,-alando a matsuno del gorrito- mat , despierta

matsuno:¡NOOOO, MI QUERER ESO!

pazita: ¡VENTA DE GORRITOS A 50% DE DESCUENTO! -gritando por el micrófono-

sayuri: que tan probable es que eso funcio...

matsuno: -saltando de repente- DONDE HAY! -con el dinero en mano-

honoka: ya que por fin toodos están ,despiertos y concientes ,empezaremos con una petición de sumomo ,que aquí de todos ,sufre tokofobia

-tsunami levanta la mano-

-todos como WTF-

pazita:ok, eso es extraño pero si tienes miedo a eso ¿cuando serás padre podrás soportarlo?

todos: que tiene que ver eso con TOKO

sayuri: -dándoles un abanicazo- toko fobia es miedo a ver como nacen los niños genios

todos:aahh

pazita:que lerdos...

honoka: alguien mas...

-atsuya y goenji levantan la mano-

honoka: -sonrisa mega maléfica- perfecto...-marca su celular- hola, doctor shuya , si , es necesario ,estaremos allí lo mas pronto posible

los traumados:que planeas

honoka: -les da ropa de hospital -ustedes solo vengan con migo...

los traumados: *glup*

-en algún hospital-

honoka: gracias por permitirnos presenciar este milagro doctor shuya

:para mi también es un honor que 3 jóvenes tengan la valentía de presenciar esto, sin duda serán magnificas personas en el futuro

honoka: lo se , a que son unos valientes -poniéndose el tapabocas- empecemos

:ok...

-después de presenciar el milagro de la vida-

honoka: es un saludable niño ,felicidades-mirando al resto-estan bien...

los traumados: -en shock uno que otro se le sale el alma por la boca-

pazita: -toqueteándolo con un palito a atsuya- no esta, no responde se murio, que pena...

honoka: desfibrilador 5 vatios -cargando el desfibrilador- despejen -desfibrilando a atsuya-

atsuya:AHHHH

pazita:ahora si, como se sintió

goenji: ...-va a decir algo cierra la boca y vuelve a poner cara de traumado-

pazita:pobres...sin duda cuando ya sean padres se desmayaran allí mismito..

honoka: -con una gotita enorme - gracias señor, volvamos a estudio

:esperare para mostrarles de nuevo este milagro -despidiéndose con una mano-

-en el estudio-

yukka: como te fue onii chan -abrazando a tora jr-

goenji: -con cara de zombie-

toramaru:goenji sama,esta bien -tocandole un hombro a goenji-

goenji:no volveré allí, no volveré allí -susurrando-

tsunami: -abrazando su tabla de surf-...

fubuki: y tu atsuya -mirando a su hermano-

atsuya: -abre la boca, la cierra mira el piso se toca la cara y mira para todos lados-

sayuri: ok... los que tengan ...

pazita:...los que tengan ligofobia (nictofobia que es lo mismo)

honoka: para los que de seguro no tienen ni idea ,la ligofobia es el miedo a la oscuridad

todos:nictofobia

pazita:es lo mismo

todos:ahhhh...

pazita:okay quien la tiene

-fidio dylan ichinose y FUDO levantan la mano-

honoka: ok...fudo?

fudo: -dándole la vuelta- no preguntes

pazita: -sonrisa malvada- pero es algo que yo se

sayuri: conta conta

pazita:fudo abrazando un peluchito de conejo mientras duerme

honoka: KAWAIIIIIIIIII

pazita: -le muestra unas fotos- y mira, hay esta la prueba viviente de lo que digo, sweet sweet revenge

honoka: que lindo se ve fudo chan-mirando las fotos encantada-que ternuritaaa

pazita: -levantando el pulgar- sin duda akio-chan tiene sus debilidades como tal jugador de soccer

sayuri: en fin ,todos por aquí -señalando una puerta- es un cuarto totalmente oscuro y aislado ,no se ve la luz, no se escucha nada ,no sabes si estas respirando ,es como ..morir -en tono totalmente tétrico-

honoka: estuviste viendo shamang king tarde en la noche verdad?

sayuri: que te digo ,hao es mi amor platónico-mirando a los ligofobos- entren de una vez

fudo:NO YO NO ENTRO ALLI

honoka: entra y te recompensaremos con muchas bananas

fudo: -le brillan los ojos- le entro, le entro

-los chicos entran a la habitación mientras un fudo entraba rápidamente-

pazita: -poniendo parlantes al lado de la puerta-

-en el cuarto supremamente oscuro-

ichinose:no lo soportooo

dylan: -estrellando su cabeza con la pared de material aislante- no quiero estar aquí ,no quiero estar aquí

fudo: -haciendose el valiente-

fidio: mami ,eres tu mami

pazita:le metemos un poquitín de terror?

sayuri: -muriéndose de risa- si si si

pazita: -mirada complice- ok cual es la risa mas diabolica

sayuri: -riendo mezcla de risa diabólica de tooodos los malosos habidos y por haber- esa ,por que

pazita:jejeje -grabada ya- ok esto será de orooo -reproduciendo la risa-

-en el cuarto supremamente oscuro-

-se escucha la risa diabólica-

fidio: mami?-estilo walter sullivan-

ichinose:NUU -llorando (aunque no se ve)-tengo miedo , mucho miedo

dylan:fear...fear...

fudo: -pensando- piensa en bananas ,piensa en bananas

-se escucha mas fuerte la risa-

fudo:LA CHINGADA YA NO LO SOPORTOOO -golpeándose la cabeza-

dylan: -estado de pánico total-

ichinose: no,esto no es verdad ,no es verdad,-llegando a un estado totalmente histérico- NO ES VERDAD

fidio: -llorando- mamii donde estas...mamiii

honoka: cuanto tiempo les queda

pazita: -mirando su reloj- un poco, aww ya me encantaría verles la carita que tienen -frotándose las manos- sabes lo grabe hehehe

sayuri: como ,están en la total oscuridad

pazita: cámaras, tecnología avanzada

-suena un pitido-

pazita:ya es la hora

honoka: -abre la puerta y es abrazada por un terriblemente asustado fudo- calma ,fueron solo 5 minutos

fudo:necesito...a mi bunny lo necesito -lloriqueando-

sayuri: te refieres –sacando un conejo igualito al de honey- a este pequeño amiguito

fudo:ESE MISMITO

honoka: no seas mala ,esta traumatizado-dándole su conejito a fudo- ten akio chan ,y los demás

dylan: -sentando en rodillas-...

fidio:-llorando- quiero a mi mamiii

sayuri: franchesca...

francesca:hai hai...

fidio: -llorando chibimente-

francesca: -lo abraza-

ichinose: -sale volado a abrazar a lika.-no vuelvo ahi por nada del mundo

lika: -abraza a ichinose- no pasa nada darling

pazita:okis...se traumatizaron demasiado

honoka: tu crees ,en fin ,ahora...

pazita:los que tienen lupolipafobia

honoka: yo cuento -levantando infantilmente la mano-

pazita:haha dale

honoka: yo tengo lupolipafobia-bastante avergonzada-

pazita:no es nada malo, yo como tengo numerofobia

honoka: eso todos lo tienen,la mia es vergonzoza

todos: QUE ES LUPOLUPILIPA,BUENO ESO

pazita:les digo

honoka: bueno...-mas avergonzada-

pazita:lupolipafobia, es cuando tienes miedo que un hombre lobo te persiga en la mesa de la cocina, mientras estas descalza

honoka: con el piso encerado...

pazita:si eso se me olvido esa cosa

todos: -cara de wtf-

sayuri: que les pasa ahora-con un enorme ? en la cabeza-

todos:eso es relativamente...extraño

honoka: ya lo se-balbuceando avergonzada-

pazita:no hay por que estar avergonzada, es lo mismo decir cof cof en la canción si esa

honoka: -enrojeciendo peor- en fin ...alguien mas con lupolipafobia

-nadie levanta la mano-

honoka: lo sabia...

pazita:no te averguenzes es normal, todos le tenemos miedo a algo por ejemplo la oscuridad y a la sangre

honoka: tengo lu-po-li-pa-fo-bia

sayuri: para mi que están mintiendo ...

-nadie responde-

sayuri: ni modo-abre una jaula que contenía un hombre lobo- por cierto ,fidio acaba de encerar el piso y ,deberían mirarse los pies-señala que todos están sin zapatos-

todos: dammit..

honoka: u-u-un UN HOMBRE LOBO ESTOY DESCALSA Y EL PISO ESTA ENCERADO -casi desmayándose del miedo-

pazita:sayuri no hagas que se muera

sayuri: es la única forma de saber si ellos mienten -oprimiendo un boton que sube un mesón de cocina en medio del escenario-

todos:wtf...

honoka: ya valió -se desmaya-

pazita: -se lleva a honoka y le pone a shiro kuma en las manos-

honoka: h-hombre lobo p-protegeme shiro

fubuki: -mirando a shiro kuma- al peluche o a mi

honoka: al que sea-entrando en pánico-

-el hombre lobo comienza a perseguirlos a todos causando un caos total en el estudio-

algunos:YA VALIOOOOO -gritando-

otros: -re calmados-

honoka: LES DIJE QUE NO ERA BONITOOOO

pazita: -con un abanico echándole aire a los que se desmayaron- buen trabajo kira

sayuri: ya puedes dejarlos tranquilos

lobo: -mueve la colita-

honoka: -abrazando al osito como loca- ya paso -sacando un ojo por encima de la cabeza del osito-

pazita:aww vamos hono, kira no es malo es una buena mascota -haciéndole cariño al lobo sentado-

honoka: no tengo licantrofobia,solo lupolipafobia,solo les temo a los hombres lobos si me persiguen cuando estoy descalza y el piso esta encerado

pazita:me alegro -kira mueve la colita- a que eres lindo lo se , lose *w*

atsuya: grrr

yuki: alguien tiene celos...

honoka: tu crees-abrazando a yuki- si estas locas se les ocurre hacerlo de nuevo ,vengate por mi yu chan

yuki:eso no lo haría...kira es nuestra mascota -pone cara feliz-

pazita:ponete a kira de mascota 1 semana y conocerás que es tener un lindo lobito domesticado que incluso te cuida -haciéndole cariño-

honoka: -tocando la cabeza de kira-si, es bastante lindo

kira: -mueve colita-

honoka: awww ,que ternura, me recuerda a hachi -jugando con kira-

pazita: lo se, kira es muy muy lindo igual que mi gato jui

sayuri: cof cof cof ,sigamos o el siguiente miedo será la glasoquisfobia

pazita:levante la mano la persona que tiene miedo a eso

honoka: -levantando un poquito la mano- la glasoquisfobia ,es el miedo irracional a las personas que usan gogles

pazita: -mirandola, kira también- ok...

sayuri: yo solo bromeaba...

pazita: duh... -kira se pone al lado de sayuri-

sayuri: en fin ,alguna fobia que quieran confesar ,antes de que los obliguemos-alzando una ceja-

todos:...

pazita: -mirando su ds- okis les obligamos, hablan o se mueren

sayuri: me encanta la parte de ,o se mueren -cargando su arma-

pazita:-gotita- era...una expresión de DonNeko-kun

todos:ok... alguien que confiese

honoka: saben que será peor si nadie confiesa

-kido levanta la mano-

honoka: que miedo kidoukun

momoko: -que no se ha movido de la silla desde el capitulo pasado- siii ,cual es kidou kun

kido:...a los gatos

-todos lo miran con cara de wtf-

momoko: a los gatitos -ladeando tiernamente la cabeza-

kido:si...

pazita:nee nee atsuya

atsuya: que sucede pazita

pazita:quieres conocer a naa-san?

atsuya: naa-san -pensando- tu gato SIII

honoka: entonces iré por yue chan y kiku chan -corriendo emocionada-

pazita: -yendo felizmente a otra sala-

-las presentadoras vuelven con los mencionados-

honoka: -con un gato blanco y uno himalayo en los brazos -volvi ,encontraste a naa san -tratando de alejar a los gatitos de sus alas falsas-

pazita: -teniendo su gato en la cabeza que era rubio, carita blanca como media luna ojos color amarillo y algunas marquitas café- sii

sayuri: -terminando de atar a kido a la silla-

pazita:mira, mira aquí esta -mostrándoselo a atsuya- a que es lindo *w*

atsuya: siii,es muy lindo-todos lo miran wtfukeados- QUE

pazita:yeah~ -abrazando el gato- kido, kido que piensas de naa-san

kido: -amarradísimo a la silla- g-g-g-ga-gato!

pazita:que exagerado no hace nada -deja a naa-san en el piso y naa-san frota su cara en la pierna de la presentadora- vez ¬¬

momoko: -mirando a los gatitos-puedo sostener uno?

pazita:cual quieres

momoko: todos son lindos ,pero pásame a naa san ,me recuerda a kidou kun

pazita: -le pone a naa-san en la cabeza- le encanta estar en la cabeza de alguien -naa-san frota su cara en la cabeza de momoko-

momoko: es muy kawai-sonriendo tiernamente-

pazita: lo se es mi hijo

honoka: -poniendo a yue en el regazo de kido y a kiku en su hombro- listo kukuku

kido: -super nervioso-

pazita:momo-chan permíteme

momoko: baja gatito-alcanzándola a naa san a la presentadora-

pazita: -pone a naa-san en la cabeza de kido- se bueno con el

kido: -poniendo los ojos de plato- quítenmelooo

pazita:ains si no te harán nada

sayuri: y por que la ailurofobia

kido:una vez, vi a un gato lo quise tomar pero se lanzo encima mío y me rasguño la cara desde allí les tengo miedo -tiembla-

momoko: no debes temerle a los gatos ,son muy kawaiii

kido: -mira hacia arriba y ve a naa-san haciendo la mirada de gatito mojado "el gato con botas"-

pazita:okis debió de haberte pasado la fobia, los gatos que no conocen personas actúan violentos, tu no eliges a los gatos ellos te eligen a ti

honoka: hai -tomando al gato blanco y dejando que el otro se subiera a su hombro - desátenlo

pazita: -desata a kido-

kido:-mirando a los demás-

momoko: -moviendo los pies rápidamente en la silla-

honoka: ya te puedes levantar momoko ,cuando dijimos quédate ahi, no era tan enserio

pazita:-gotita- levántate -en el oído de momoko- mañana ya recibirás tu premio

momoko: hai hai -moviéndose enérgicamente por el set-

pazita: -se pone al lado de kido, naa-san salta a su cabeza- ok empezamos, kido ya puedes calmarte ya viene lo de verdad

honoka: haii, pero por si esto ,-sacando una pequeña lista- fubuki ,sufres de agorafobia hiroto tu de escolequifobia angelo, tu sufres de ...¿panfobia?

angelo:ODIO EL PAN NO ES DULCEE

fubuki:bwww...ni hables le tengo miedo a los lugares... -se avergüenza- espaciosos exageradamente concurriosos..

honoka: por que ?

fubuki:bueno porque...paso algo pero no recuerdo que es

honoka: -tomando notas en un block lila-interesante...

pazita:y tu hiroto

hiroto:le tengo miedo a los gusanos

honoka: lo sabemos ¿por que?

hiroto:cuando era pequeño una vez orugas aparecieron en mi casa y tenia una en la cara

honoka: ASCOO!

pazita:pobre hiro, pero creo que todas las chicas te entendemos

honoka y sayuri: -asintiendo-odio las orugas...

pazita:yo no... -jugando con sus deditos- al contrario yo las pasaba a matar ._.

sayuri: pues a eso me refiero con que las odio

honoka. a mi me dan mucho asco ,no puedo ni verlas ,me enferman

pazita:a mi me daban pena, siempre las aplastaba ni cuenta me daba soy una asesina de orugas sin licencia

honoka: ok, eso es entendible ,pero ¿panfobia?

angelo:NO SON DULCES!

sayuri: has oído hablar del pan de coco ,o de las roscas?

angelo:no

honoka: si sabes que por mas genial que me caigas tendrás penitencia ,no

angelo:bwww

honoka: -sacando una bandeja con panes - te los debes comer ,todos

angelo:-mirándolos con odio-

sayuri: si te los comes ,te doy chocolate

angelo:si me mientes, haré venganza a lo matrix -saca sus lentes negros y se los pone-

sayuri: -escudándose con las manos- entendido ,oh angelo neo

angelo:-se come los panes-

honoka: no fue tan malo verdad -acariciándole la cabeza a angelo-

angelo: -mira con cara de asco la bandeja-

sayuri: -trayendo un chocolate tamaño escritorio-ten ange san

angelo:wiiii -se lanza a comer el chocolate-

honoka: ahora tu hiro

hiroto*glup*

honoka: -sacando un frasco con orugas-debes meter la mano por un minuto

hiroto:...-mete la mano-

honoka: que asco-conteniendo las nauseas-

pazita: -jugando con naa-san- go go hiro

sayuri: esto ,es ,totalmente grotesco

hiroto:cuanto falta

honoka: ya...

hiroto: -saca la mano-

sayuri: que asco

hiroto: -se va corriendo a lavarse las manos-

honoka: ahora fubu

fubuki:quee

honoka: emm ,si ,no es mi decisión, es cosa del productor creativo

productor: -asiente-

todos:ES QUE ACASO TIENEN PRODUCTOR!

sayuri: DUH o que creen que nos bandeamos solitas y todas las torturas son idea nuestra?

todos:si

pazita:sin productor no tenemos lugar de rodaje, ni apoyo

productor: -comiendo palomitas-

honoka: ademas , el tipo tiene buenas ideas de tirtura

productor: "Fiel fan de videojuegos de terror juguense bloody rose" -escrito-

honoka: eeen ,fin ,ven aqui fubuki

fubuki: -se acerca a honoka-

honoka: si sabes que viene ahora no?

fubuki:realizar mi peor trauma

honoka: -le pone una mano en el hombro -sep, mucha suerte-le pone unas orejas de gatito y lo tira a la multitud-

fubuki:...odio mi trauma...

honoka: gomen,espero que vivas , y si vives, te invito un helado

fubuki:vale

-multitud de chicas van a acosar al pobre fubuki que lleva orejas de neko-

-se lo llevan a un lugar espacioso, fubuki tiembla-

-luego de un rato-

fubuki:no vuelvo allí nunca mas

honoka: te debo un helado

fubuki:sep…

sayuri: no en mi guardia-cargando su arma y usando el uniforme de spi fitser-

pazita: -gotita enorme- bueeeeno... no seas así

honoka: lo que me recuerda ,vengan par de locos -abre una puerta del estudio-

¿?:holaaa

pazita y walter: -le brillan los ojitos-

sayuri: -corriendo a abrazar a los recién llegados como loca -hen hen ,jamy ,wiiiiiiii

pazita:volvieron eso me alegra -walter le saca la regla del bolsillo a henry disimuladamente-

Crack~ -resuena en todo el estudio-

honoka: no van 5 minutos y ya rompió una regla

henry: -revisa su pantalón- WAALTER! -se lanza a golearlo-

james:eso pégale, pégale -levantando el puño-

sayuri. -limpiándose una lagrima -como en los viejos tiempos...

pazita:lo mismo de siempre -walter se va corriendo- henry ya déjalo ya te pago la regla n°1789

honoka: -mirando en su pingüinito alcancía- a este paso ,gastamos mas en reglas que en la comida de mido de una semana

pazita: -moviendo la mano cómicamente- que va, es de mi salario

honoka: yo te ayudo igual

pazita:thanks -le toca el hombro a henry-

sayuri: ya dejen de pelear-se sube a la espalda de henry -a por ellos mi valiente corcel ,que la tortura prosiga

henry:hai, hai

james:bwww quería que e pegara

sayuri: -señalando a los inazuma-podemos torturarlos a ellos

james:nah ellos no han echo nada, EN CAMBIO DEL WALT-BAKA MATO MI INOCENTE BEBE! (su play 2)

sayuri: emm, esa fui yo ,el mes pasado, y hace dos semanas , y ayer...

james:GRACIAS

pazita: -gotita- yo ya después te paso la mía ¿vale?

sayuri: -haciendo puchero-de todas maneras fue sin intención

james:miraa...me la botan el gato de henry, walter, mi papa, walter, eileen, sayuri, el gato de henry, walter VES todas las bota el

honoka: yo aun no lo hago de suerte-levantando la mano de forma infantil-

pazita:al respecto de las consolas les tengo mucho cuidado -gotita- walter es un bruto

los inazuma:-tratando de escapar por un costadito del escenario-quien se va para barranca...

pazita:EH esperen ustedes allí -agarrando el primero que veía-

todos:nos condenamos..

sayuri: nos creen tontas o que -mirando de forma intimidante a todos-

todos:no..

pazita: -al que agarro lo trae de vuelta- tenemos que empezar la ronda!

honoka: haiii, y ahora ,hen hen y jamy ,tienen algo especial preparado...

james: -llega con un walter con un moretón en el ojo- dulce venganza empezamos ya

henry:ok... empezamos

sayuri: waltiiii-auxiliando a walter-esta inconciente-levanta el pulgar en direccion a james

pazita:dejame adivinar, por estar corriendo para que james no te golpeara chocaste con una señora y ella creyó que le robarías el bolso y PUM! -dramatiza lo ultimo- te golpeo en el ojo

honoka: pelea walter james clásica-con una realmente enorme gotita en la nuca-

walter:no se como adivinas... -tocándose el ojo-

pazita: -resopla- conociéndote...

sayuri: es mejor seguir antes de que comiencen a matarse...

pazita:sip... -walter agoniza- no te quejes te pasa por romper reglas ¬¬

walter:solo comiencen

henry:haran algo loco..

sayuri: tu que crees

henry:uff eso a mi ni ya me impresiona teniendo ya 2 locos al lado mio

walter y james:NO TE QUEJES QUE TE GUSTA EH!

pazita:bueno ok... los que harán esto son...

honoka: -mirando una lista- haru chan

pazita:kido vengan

-los mencionados van hacia las 2 presentadoras-

kido:dejame adivinar debo soportar algo estúpido verdad?

honoka: le dijiste estúpida a tu hermanita...

haruna:-mira con fastidio a su hermano- ¿a si? mira quien es el ukesito que se deja molestar por fudosito

honoka:-Poniendo en un tablero un punto para haruna-

kido:no me digas así que soy muy paciente contigo, y deja de andar con esas malditas faldas cortas que esos 2 idiotas babosean por ti

haruna: al menos eso , mira a la chiquitina que esta que se descose por ti y tu le das bola, pareces pedófilo

honoka: -anotándole otro punto a haruna y uno a kido-

kido:mira quien habla la que dio ya como 3 besos como... perdón por esto pero como una cualquiera que busca chicos como arrastrada

honoka: -anotándole 2 puntos a kido-

haruna: dos besos ,pedazo de pedófilo animal retrasado que cree que andar con gogles y capita no se ve totalmente gay

kido:dilo por ti misma andando de chismosa por el diario publicando la vida privada de los demás como una condenada paparazzi

haruna: prefiero condenada paparazzi , a uke super hipocrita controlador obsesivo

kido:por cierto... -mostrándole un libro- si me dices así que haces escribiendo fics yaois de niños shota? que por cierto lo encontré en la mesita del comedor

haruna: eso es algo que no te concierne señor ,tengo fotos de todos los del equipo bajo mi cama

kido:ademas de fujoshista es una obsesionada... -susurrando-

haruna: mejor fujoshi obsesionada a uke de cuarta sin mas opciones en el yaoi que sus "amigos" y que en la mayoría por cierto terminas o de plato de segunda mesa o si no sodomisado por fudo

-kido y haruna discuten como en novela mexicana-

todos: -mirándolos con cara de wtf-

honoka: -escribiendo puntos a mil por segundo-

haruna:te quiero hermano

kido:te quiero hermana -se dan abrazos mientras todos quedan con la boca abierta caída en el piso-

sayuri: y-ya saben lo que dicen ,es bueno liberar presiones ,pero esto ya es exagerar

henry y james:ese era algo especial

pazita: -con cara de traumada- ok...

walter:empezamos ya con lo de verdad -con el ojo hinchado-

honoka: -sacudiendo su muñeca- si es mejor

pazita:¡Peticiones especiales! -tono infantil-

honoka: de la apreciadísima fan numero 3

todos: -temblando como gelatina-

pazita:neee akio-chan come here

honoka: y tu ,sato chan

henry: hiroto, y el.. emmm chico de coleta verde -mirando la libreta-

-los mencionados van-

pazita:ustedes harán...

hiroto: -suplicando-YAOI NO YAOI NO!

las 3: que va... Matryoshka!

los mencionados: -suspiran aliviados- mathyo que cosa?

honoka:Matryoshka!

pazita: -les pasa el vestuario- vayan a cambiarse

-los chicos van al vestidor y vuelven-

pazita: -levantando el pulgar- ya pueden empezar

hiroto:me veo como un lunático -tenia la cara pintada-

honoka: no estas tan mal...-tratando de no regarla-

midorikawa:yo tengo capucha wiii

endo:me veo muy raro

fudo:ni que lo digas me veo peor

pazita: -poniendo la pista- no se quejen ya empiecen de una vez

-los chicos se queja, la pista suena empiezan a cantar ya bailar como en el video, fudo se veía lunático hiroto extraño y midorikawa re feliz por la capucha mientras endo trataba de decir "soccer"-

honoka: -tapándose la boca con ambas manos para no reír-

pazita: -mirándolos divertida- lo mejor hehehe

todos: -riendo como locos-

sayuri: -riendo atacada-

los mencionados:GRACIAS POR PONERNOS EN RIDICULO

pazita: -tratando de reir- ok siguiente reto

honoka: emmm mozaik role

pazita:lo harán fubuki y kazemaru

-los mencionados van hacia allá-

pazita: -les muestra los trajes- aquí tenen

-los ukes se van a cambiar y vuelven sin ningún problema-

sayuri: kawaiiii...FUBUKI de angel luces linduu -patética excusa-

pazita: -mirando divertida a sayuri- jeje, excúsate nomás recuerda lo de cantarella asi mismito esta vestido

sayuri: -casi que se desmaya-

honoka: jumm,los trajes se parecen -la aureola de su cabeza se enciende-

pazita:sip~ para ti ya ni digo lo que te hice pensar -mirada maliciosa-

honoka: silence pliss-pone la pista-pueden comenzar

los 2: -levantan el pulgar-

-los chicos comienzan a bailar y cantar mozaik role, fubuki llevaba una oréala en la cabeza alas de ángel, una toga cantaba el side bueno, mientras que kazemaru llevaba una camisa con corbata y unos pantalones negros cantando el side malo-

el publico: KAZEMARUUU WAHITO RIQUISISIMOO ,SE EL PADRE DE MIS HIJOOS -total histeria-

chicas del salón de fubuki: FUBUKIII PAPITOOO -gritando como locas-

honoka: sa chan ,me prestas tus derringers

sayuri: -le pasa una ametralladora por error-

honoka: -disparando 10 veces contra el pobrecito techo- calma

pazita: -gotita estilo anime- me arrepiento de haber elegido ese vestuario pobre techo...

honoka: se van a calmar -con los ojos de color rojo sangre y dedicándole su típica mirada asesina al publico-

publico:si... -se sientan-

fubuki y kazemaru: -gotita-

pazita:miyasaka, angelo marco y...¡TOBITAKA! -cara de wtf viendo la libreta- ok ustedes hacen renai circulation no pregunten

los mencionados: pero...

honoka: ella dijo no pregunten -la aureola se vuelve roja-

los mencionados:hai...

pazita:poganse esto -les pasa el vestuario-

-los chicos se van a vestir y vuelven-

pazita:-tratando de no reírse- ok.. la pista

honoka: -poniendo la pista-

-los chicos comienzan a cantar renai circulation, angelo cantaba animado marco también acompañaba, miyasaka de metiche y tobitaka avergonzado por la vestimenta (Renai circulation Bakenomonagatari)-

todos: -con cara de desconcierto-

honoka: -sonriendo maternalmente- salio perfecto

pazita:...

angelo: -cantando renai circulation- a que me salio genial

sayuri: siiiii-mirando a tobitaka y echándose a reír-súper genial

pazita:hehehe -con su laptop-

honoka: que estas haciendo -en tono infantil-

pazita:editando el video -mostrándole "Tobitaka baila renai circulation"-

honoka: -riéndose como kogure-ya tiene 700 mil visitas

pazita:sip..

henry:ahora viene lo próximo

pazita:yo nunca he recibido un beso inesperado

-tsunami y strada levantan la mano-

honoka: nunca nunca nunquita

tsunami:no...

strada:me da pena, pero nunca

honoka: nunca nunca de los nunca jamases ,como en peter pan

tsunami y strada:nunca

honoka: afff,no saben lo bonito que es -con chispitas-

fubuki: -mirándola- a ti te dieron uno

honoka: -tocándose la mejilla y suspirando-haii

fubuki: -en shock-

honoka: que..dije algo malo

fubuki:n-nada

honoka: igual ,fue como a los 10

pazita:kakkoii -con ojitos brillantes- quien fue

honoka: ese es mi secretito -con tono infantil-

pazita:sera ^^

sayuri: -riéndose- ayumu?

honoka: -asiente- chismosa

pazita:ayumu? -con muchos signos ? en su cabeza-

sayuri: ahh, un mocosito que la seguía a todos lados

pazita:amor..amor, amor en primaria -sonriendo-

honoka: dirás acoso

walter:los niños siempre hacen eso

honoka: no tienen idea-temblando un poco-

pazita: haber -con sus dedos- te tiraba el pelo, te seguía a todas partes, espantaba a tus amigas, te acosaba hasta incluso en el baño, te molestaba

honoka: y me robaba besos siempre entre clases -temblando mas-

pazita:supongo que ahora no esta contigo verdad

honoka:.-mirando a todas partes-al menos no ahora...

pazita:¿ahora?

honoka: dejémoslo así

pazita:ok ok -fubuki con cara de shock aun-

sayuri: -pasándole la mano por el frente a fubuki-se murió

fubuki:...

pazita:se traumo pobre

honoka: shi chan shi chan -le toca el hombro y se cae- afff, alguna sabe resucitación -mirando al publico

publico:no...

pazita:SHIRO FUBUKI REACCIONE AHORA MISMO! -gritando por el microfono mientras hacia grito a lo meltdown-

honoka: -cubriéndose los oídos - si despiertas te daremos pocky

fubuki: -salta- 1- por el grito 2- por el pocky

sayuri: en fin ...nunca nunca ,ya veremos

tsunami y strada:no es algo tan malo que no te hayan robado un beso sin que te des cuenta

honoka: jum...sera, que reto les ponemos -haciendo circulito conferencia-

pazita:algo vergonzoso o algo estúpido pueden hacer -sonríe-

walter:-colándose- canten bésame de camila, en trajecitos de corazones

honoka: PERFECTO!

pazita:okis vengan chicos

-los chicos van-

walter:ustedes cantan bésame de camila en... -les muestra unos trajes en forma de corazón-

tsunami: q-que

pazita: -arrastra a tsunami al vestidor, mientras que walter llevaba a strada allá-

-los chicos salen vestidos de corazón gigantesco-

todos: -mirada wtfuckeada-

pazita:¡venga la diversión! -poniendo la pista-

-ambos chicos se paran en la tarima suena la pista y se encienden 2 reflectores rosados y comienzan a caer chispitas en el escenario logrando una escena mágica, acompañados de la habilidad casi uke de canto y expresión corporal de los chicos-

walter:sabia que lo harían muy bien -de brazos cruzados-

honoka: -asintiendo-

pazita:-tarareando- siguiente pregunta

yuki:yo nunca me he maldecido a mi mismo por haber despertado de un sueño

-ichinose,handa y gianluca levantan la mano-

honoka: kukuku ,que sueño fue ese handa ,con matsuno

handa:hmm...

pazita:-le picotea el hombro a handa-

handa:soñaba que yo y matsuno fugábamos a las peleas

honoka: jummm

handa:se que es extraño

honoka: nada ,nada

pazita:y tú gian-kun

gianluca:soñaba que ganaba la copa y... un millón de chicas me iban a abrazar

sayuri: y te maldijiste por eso

gianluca:por lo de la copa no, lo de las chicas así

honoka: aja...y tu ichinose

ichinose:soñaba que.. bueno me casaba pero no se con quien, escuchaba aplausos ó.ó

chicas del publico: -suspiran largamente- que sueño tan tierno

honoka: awwwwwww

pazita:quizas con quien habrá sido todo un mistery

sayuri: ok... y bueno ,la penitencia

pazita:bailaran waka waka

todos:...

isabella dice:

honoka: ...

pazita:no hagan silencio cof cof me lo soñe ya -carita nerviosa-

yuki:influencia de la amapola.. -en bajo-

honoka: y que lo digas

pazita: -moviendo los brazos para todas partes- nuu la culpa la tiene atsuya el me dio ó.ó

honoka: ya veo

pazita:no me la eche a la boca no la necesito yo ya estoy drogada -cruzada de brazos- solo me la mostró jui

honoka: -poniendo el waka waka-

-los chicos se ponen a bailar waka waka igual como shakira con destreza y dedicación mientras que ichinose decía "esto es África"-

lika: por que esto es África

ichinose:eso se me olvido

pazita:siguiente pregunta -comiendo un pocky- yo nunca he bailado vals

-endo atsuya y fubuki levantan la mano-

-el resto bebe como si no hubiera pasado nada de nada

pazita:no me extraña de endo -w-

honoka: pero ,atsuya?

atsuya:-rodando los ojos- no les tengo paciencia

pazita:y tu fubuki me extraña

fubuki:no los bailo por mi seguridad -mirando para todas partes-

honoka: tu seguridad

fubuki:que no lo sabes, las chicas te aprisionan como pegotes

atsuya:y le pisan los pies

honoka: sin nunca han bailado como saben?

atsuya:bufff, mirando a kido

honoka: ya veo... el vals no es tan terrible, es solo uno dos uno dos giro -bailando vals con el aire-

pazita:el vals eh...

atsuya:no me menciones eso -con fastidio-

sayuri: si el vals es el baile mas lindo y romántico del mundo -imitando a honoka-

pazita: -con una gotita- de todos modos, es cierto es realmente divertido

yuki: y tu endo

endo:no me se los pasos lo mío es el soccer -pose nice guay-

honoka: hai que ser muy cruzado o tener 2 pies izquierdos para no poder bailar vals

endo:no me gusta ^^

pazita:y si bailas con aki owoh

endo: si me gusta

pazita:era de esperarse...

yuki:ahora la penitencia

pazita:bailaran vals

honoka: -asiente- que vals será querida cómplice

pazita:cual prefieres cantarella -sonríe-

honoka: -sonriendo mucho-perfecto

pazita:endo tu bailas con aki

fubuki: y yo...

pazita:tu bailas con atsuya a que es una monada verdad -sonríe inocentemente-

honoka: la mayor de las monadas -sonrisa infantil

atsuya:planean algo o es mi idea

pazita:nop como se te ocurre

sayuri: nada de nada-poniendo la música-

-endo comienza a bailar con aki teniendo mucho cuidado de no pisarla ,causando asi una escena romántica que esta haciendo morir a fuburra, mientras atsuya y fubuki tratan de bailar sin pisarse ,cosa que hacen mucho ,hasta que se acaba la canción y se sientan adoloridos de los pies-

atsuya:por eso no bailo vals me impacienta

fubuki:mira quien habla me pisaste los pies en cada minuto

endo:baile con mi aki *w*

honoka: -mirando a endo con chispitas- awwww, me recuerdas a pasión de dos corazones gemelos -suspiro tierno-

pazita:estuviste hasta las 3 AM mirando doramas

honoka: como siempre

pazita:-gotita- les gusto el vals?

endo: si...*w*

atsuya y fubuki:NO

pazita: -no los escucha- de todos modos debemos seguir

honoka: -haciendo puchero- si no les gusta vallan a llorar

atsuya y fubuki: -mirada pasiva-

pazita:-gotita- siguiente pregunta

walter:yo nunca he llorado para conseguir algo

sayuri: honoka cuenta?

walter: -revisa- no

honoka: fuiii

pazita: -mirando a todos- ok levanten la mano

-suzuno,midorikawa y GOENJI levantan la mano-

honoka: -escupiendo parte del café que estaba bebiendo y tosiendo frenética-cof cof ,no creo cof ,yo también lo veo con la mano arriba

pazita:-pellizcándose- AUCH no es un sueño T_T

goenji:¬¬

yuki inos la razón por que lloraste y el por que

goenji: -tosiendo- es realmente necesario decirlo

honoka: me hiciste tirar la mitad de mi café ,así que si

goenji: -aclarándose la garganta- fue porque yukka no se quedo el fin de semana conmigo como solía hacerlo, todo por TORAMARUUU -dramatizando lo ultimo-

honoka: -señalando a unos abrasaditos yukka y toramaru en un asiento del escenario-

goenji:TORAMARUUUU -se va corriendo hacia allá-

pazita: -amarrándolo de la camisa- tu te esperas

goenji: -refunfuñando-

honoka: no te quejes ,y tu zuzu chii

suzuno:pues... lloré para que nagumo me comprara una cajuela lleeena de helados para comer -cara moe-

honoka: que ternurita!-se lanza a abrasar a zuzuno-

pazita:midori y tu

midorikawa: por que quería... -llorando- el peluche de riolu (pokemón)

sayuri: -con corazones en los ojos - y por que no te lo querian dar

midorikawa:por que me faltaban unos boletos

pazita:fuiste a fantasyland

midorikawa:shii

honoka: kakoi ne -abrazando mas a zuzuno- en fin ,supongo que ya suponfran que ...

los 3 llorones: penitencia verdad?

pazita:haiii -levantando la mano infantilmente-¡deben cantar hakuna matata, vestidos de pumba y timón!

todos:estuviste viendo rey león o deliraste

pazita:ahmmm no se n.n pero igual vayan

honoka: -arrastrándolos al vestidor-amapolas de nuevo?

pazita:creo que si, pensaba en ello y PUM hakuna matata

sayuri: tenemos que sacar las amapolas de tu sistema -con un botellón con un jugo violeta dentro-

pazita:...no tome amapola

sayuri: -le embute el jugo-es para que te desenloquescas

honoka. me permito recordarte que ella es loca natural

pazita: -tratando de zafarse de sayuri- SOY ASI DESDE NACIMIENTO! ME CAI DEL CATRE OK!

sayuri: ok ok -dejando en paz a pazita- salgan de una vez

-los chicos salen vestidos de timon osea, midorikawa y suzuno, goenji es pumba-

pazita: -comiendose un pocky- esa cosa de jugo es asquerosa bffff, okis canten

-los chicos comienzan a cantar hakuna matata y bailar, a los timones no les costaba mientras a go-pumba le costaba bastante por el traje, todos cantaban a coro "hakuna matata una forma de ser!"-

honoka: -grabando en exclusiva para youtube-

pazita: -con una lagrima- sabia que no era algo tan estúpido

sayuri: cuando dijimos que era estúpido, tus ideas de torturas son grandiosas -limpiándose las lagrimas de risa de ver a go pumba-

pazita:hakuna matata~ nada que temer, sin preocuparse es como vivir~ -cantando a coro-

honoka: a vivir así!

sayuri: yo aquí aprendí!

pazita:¡Yeah!

todos:hakuna matata... hakuna matata~

honoka: bueno ,eso fueron todos los retos y yo nunca he

todos:¡AL FIN!

pazita:ahora, vamos con algo especial

honoka: por el día de trae tu hermanita al estudio tendremos

las 3 : en 10 cosas que odio de mi onii chan

pazita:como dice el titulo no deben preguntar

goenji: COMO!

pazita:no grites no soy sorda

honoka: ais de simple ,yukka nos concederá una entrevista especial

pazita:sobre cof cof 10 cosas que odia de ti

honoka: empezemos yukka chan

yukka:hai hono-neechan lo primero que odio de mi oniichan es.. nunca me deja hacer lo que yo quiero

goenji: y aun así tienes a ese monigote que osas llamar novio -haciendo puchero-

yukka:lo segundo que odio de mi oniichan es que nunca me deja tranquila

honoka: nahh, enserio -mirando a goenji-

pazita:ok, prosigue

yukka:lo tercero, no me deja jugar futbol

todos incluido toramaru: COMO!

yukka: lo cuarto ,no puedo ver televisión en paz!

pazita:eso es injusticia shuuya goenji

honoka: SACRILEGIO!

yukka: lo quinto ,no me deja jugar silent hill ,dice que es muy violento

pazita y yuki:COMO, QUE INCULTO!

yukka: lo se ,lo sexto ,siempre que le menciono algo yaoi le da una crisis emocional

pazita: -mirada asesina- no puedo desperdiciar una mente previligiada de una niña fujoshista

honoka y sayuri: -abrazando proctetoramente a yukka- como puedes negarle su sano desarrollo fujoshi

yukka: lo octavo no me deja jugar con niños de mi edad

honoka: INCONSEBIBLE eso si tienes que explicarlo goenji ,y mas te vale que sea creíble

goenji:NO QUIERO QUE NIÑOS SE ACERQUEN A ELLA

pazita:que cosa mas poco creíble

toramaru: sexto de primaria ...-pose nice guay-

pazita:ok siguiente rezón

yukka: lo noveno ,odio el rosado y siempre me regala cosas rosadas-haciendo puchero-

pazita:te entiendo perfectamente

goenji: p-pero si eres una niña ,no se supone que adoran el rosado ?

honoka: -dándole un golpazo con su abanicazo- ignorante

pazita:todas las niñas tenemos diferentes gustos, ejemplo a mi me gusta el azul, muchos colores el rosado no siempre es el color de una niña es muy chillon

goenji: -robándose el everest que le dejo honoka con semejante golpe- entendido

yukka: y lo décimo... es que no acepta que amo a toramaru y lo amare para siempre

pazita:awwww

publico:awww que lindo romance, HERMANO MAL AGRADECIDOO A LA GUILLOTINAAA

honoka: -con el mega corazón rosado fase 6 en sus ojos - que hermosura ,igualito a amor en la sabana

pazita:esto es realmente kawaiii, toramaruxyukka forever!

el publico: FOR EVER

pazita:yeah!, si te opones a esta relación no estaras vivo para contarlo ok?

goenji: NUNCA ESTARE DE ACUERDO-armando escena-

pazita: -le da un sapazo megatón- lo aceptas o te golpeo con el bate

goenji: si solo los dejo ser y sigo pensando que no me gusta vale de algo-aplanado como papel-

pazita:asi me gustaaa~

honoka: bueno ,ahora que terminamos ,les tengo una noticia

todos:¿cual?

honoka: me caso en unos dias y estan invitados -sonrisa moe-

todos:QUE

honoka: -mostrando una sortija en su dedo-que me caso en unos días

pazita: -brillándole los ojos- y con quien dime , dime

honoka: con -susurrándole a pazita-

pazita:KYAAAAAAAAAAAHH lo sabiaa

sayuri: -llorando de emoción -que bien...

todos: -impresionados- nunca pudimos creer que la hija del diablo se casara

honoka: -haciendo puchero- pues ya ven..

pazita:pero me siento bastante feliz aww~

haruna: FELICIDADES -tirando arroz que saco de yo no se donde-

pazita:ahora que todos lo saben, deseemos un feliz casamiento -levantando el pulgar-

honoka:gracias -mirando a todas partes-se fue ?

sayuri: sep

pazita: -gotita-

honoka: -levanta los brazos en señal de victoria-al fin soy libre!

pazita:como es eso?

honoka: bueno... no creyeron que enserio iba a casarme ,tengo 15 ,es ilegal -como si hablara del clima-

todos:-caen al estilo anime-

honoka: era una bien elaborada treta para zafarme de alguien jiji ,enserio creían que me casaría ,si el amor de mi vida esta aquí

todos: -miran para todas partes- quien?

honoka: no es obvio -extiende los brazos y pone carita tierna.-

pazita:eso cualquiera los sabría

sayuri: -asiente-

yuki y walter:es bastante obvio

honoka: pues claro...entonces por que no lo dicen

yuki y walter:por que es sorpresa y se quedaran con la intriga -sonriendo macabramente-

honoka: no ,se los diré ahora ,el amor de mi vida es y siempre será...-tratando de hacer suspenso dramático-atsuya...puedes despegar a goenji del piso?

atsuya: -despega a goenji del piso- shuuya-baka ¬¬

haruna y aki: -casi comiéndose las uñas -quien quien

yuki y walter: -tocando los tambores-

honoka: pues es muy obvio -mirando hacia los partisipantes con una mirada serena- torturarlos humillarlos ,este programa sus fans y todo lo que conlleva ,son el amor de mi vida

todos:-caen al estilo anime-

sayuri: eso fue todo ... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ,y por cierto, no se tomen tan literal la notita ,pueden mandar sugerencias y retos ,pero no 3 paginas de retos

pazita:es decir testamentos, solo que tengan conciencia de nuestros deditos...¡gracias a todos por leer esto!

honoka: nos vemos en el próximo súper capitulo


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Si tuviera ya mi peluche de Atsuya ya seria Inazuma Eleven mío, por ahora es de Level-5. Ni Silent Hill nos pertenece.**

* * *

honoka: -saltando en la cama de fubuki convertida en una niñita de 6 años- despierta shi chan

fubuki: -moviéndose para la izquierda- no 10 minutitos mas

honoka: -metiéndose en las cobijas - despierta despierta

fubuki: -abriendo pesadamente los ojos ve a honoka en versión 6 años y salta- q-que te paso

honoka: -abrazando a fubuki- me tome un juguito de manzana y me volvi peque

fubuki: si es animada ahora... me pregunto cuanto será en versión 6 años.. -susurrando por lo bajo-

honoka: vamos vamos al estudio ,como hoy es sábado el programa inicia mas temprano -alando a fubuki de la pijama-

fubuki: esperate que me cambio

honoka: bueno bueno -sentándose en la cama-

fubuki: -poniéndose nervioso- esto.. no tendrías que esperar afuera

honoka: -ladeando la cabeza- por que?

fubuki:por que... -inventado una excusa- el coco se ira a comer tus daifukus si no sales de aquí

honoka: -llorando como magdalena - bwaaaaaaaa

fubuki: -la toma al estilo princesa- se buena niña y espera a fuera ¿si?

honoka: esta bien -sale y se sienta en el pasillo-

fubuki:dios santo mas esfuerzo -vistiéndose rápidamente-

-0-

pazita: -subiéndose encima de un dormido atsuya- despiertaaaaaaaaa! -moviéndose hiperactivamente-

atsuya: QUE COMO QUIEN MARINELA

pazita:no yo! -haciendo posita guay- ahora vamos vamos a jugar

atsuya: sigo soñando sigo soñando - golpeándose con su almohada-

pazita: -poniendo carita de perro mojado- no me quieres -voz fingida de llorar-

atsuya: -tratando de resistir- hay mamasita ,por que me hiciste tan buena leche ,bueno vamos

pazita:wiii -tomándolo del dedo (si tiene manos peques)-

atsuya: -pensando- si no quieres volarte las neuronas ,no hagas preguntas

pazita:ah si -poniendo un dedo en su boca- tienes regalo

atsuya: regalo

pazita:si -moviéndose-

atsuya: -siguiendo a la niña-

pazita: -apuntando con un dedo el callejón- allí es atsu-chan

atsuya: -mirando a la pequeña -ahí que

pazita:tu regalo -moviendo la mano de atsuya-

atsuya: -entrando al callejón-

¿?:¡aqui estas! -agarrandole el hombro a atsuya-

atsuya: esa voz -palideciendo tanto que ni el papel se compara-

¿?:si soy yo...es hora de cobrar algo que me falto -voz ultratumba-

atsuya: NOOOOO sáquenme sáquenme atsuka me matara!

pazita: -apareciendo al lado suyo y tirandole la pijama- que pasa atsu-chan no te gusto el regalo

atsuya: COMO MI REGALO ella va a matarme

pazita:p-pero onee-chan dijo que quería darte algo -llorando-

atsuya: o -one chan

atsuka: -tocándole el hombro- mas respeto a las mujeres -abrazando a la niña de 6 años- como ella lo hace

atsuya: -corriendo como loco - aléjate aléjate

pazita:atsu-chan~ -se va corriendo rápidamente y llega justito que esperaban de una niña de 6 años hiperactiva- vamos a jugar a las atrapadas -atsuka asiente y lo persigue igual que la pequeña niña-

atsuya: donde esta el estudio cuando lo necesito ... a si volteando la esquina -corriendo hacia el set-

pazita:espera que ya te atrapo -doblando también a la esquina-

sayuri: -arrastrando un amplificador gigantoso cuidando que no se enrede con los moños del vestido rosa- ok-respira hondo - AL SET CHICOS

atsuya: -se cae de cara y pazita se tira encima de el y agarrandole el pelo y riendo mientras que atsuka solo los miraba-

atsuka: lo tenemos

pazita: -levantando el pulgar y riendo infantilmente- que otra cosa jugamos

atsuka. ya no se puede ,ya debemos preparar el programa

pazita:buu otro día jugaremos onee-chan asustando a atsu-chan -saltando encima del pobre atsuya- cargame! cargame!

atsuya: si te cargo ella se ira -señalando a atsuka-

pazita: -asintiendo-

atsuya: -cargando a pazita- recuérdame que no te de tantos marínelas

pazita:que nooo a mi me gustan -puchero infantil ver 6.0-

atsuya: por favor ,por los marínelas y los pocky ,que alguien la este pasando peor

pazita:ARRE QUE TE RE COMO MARINELA! -gritando-

atsuya: AYUDA!

honoka: quiero de fresa, no no , de chocolate, no ,mejor de cereza , si eso de cereza

fubuki:que tal los 4 así estarás mejor -agachándose a la altura de honoka-

honoka: -abrazando a fubuki -si si si ,pero no mucho o si no me pondré redondita y nadie va a quererme -cantando el himno de los marínelas-

fubuki: -pensando- si esto es normal me pregunto como la pasa atsuya-

honoka: -con el helado - cárgame al estudio ,me duelen los piecitos

fubuki: -la carga y se la lleva-

/En el estudio/

sayuri: -arrastrando su equipo de sonido - vamos ,se hace tarde para comenzar

pazita: -moviéndose hiperactivamente- yes yes!

-en el estudio todo se ve despamarrado de dibujos, consolas pockys paquetes de marínela y un pobre atsuya tratando de lidiar con una niña de 6 años con una fuente de hiperactividad irracional total-

honoka: ya llegamos shi chan -tratando de que no se le caiga el helado en el cabello de shiro-

fubuki: -pensando- jah toma esa atsuya -hablando tiernamente- si menos mal

honoka: -bajándose-están todos one chan

pazita: -corriendo y teniendo algo extraño en la mano colgando- creo que si

sayuri: es hora de comenzar ,no amiguitos

ie cast: -mas asustados que antes- solo díganle que no se mueva tanto -apuntando a la hiperactiva- ESTA DESTRUYENDO TODO

atsuka: si te quedas quieta ,te llevo al reino marínela y si quieres te comprometo con el barón de los pockys ,pero deja de brincar

pazita: -parando de brincar- vale dejo de hacerlo -se sienta en el piso y empieza a tararear-

honoka: bueno ,ven momo chan ,vamos a comenzar

momoko: -acercándose con un micrófono- bien empezamos

kazemaru: por que siento que cada vez que vengo al estudio estoy mas cerca del borde de la locura

pazita: por que cada día se aprende algo nuevo cliiiiink! -haciendo sonidito de grabadora-

honoka: iniciamos ,bienvenido querido publico!

publico: -aplaudiendo y haciendo porras-

sayuri: gracias a nuestra adorada prima tsuki ,comenzaremos con rapel al natural

pazita:y eso consiste en!

sayuri: pues... no estoy segura ,y ustedes

honoka: en el libreto dice , como adan ,que significa shi chan

fubuki:...al riesgo total

honoka: sigo sin entender a, tsuki chan dejo explicación ,que significa esta palabra -mostrándole la lista a fubuki-

fubuki: -suspirando- cosas que sabrás mas después

honoka: ya veo , en fin ,voluntarios o los obligamos

sayuri: nadie nadie ?

pazita: -conteniéndose de no brincar- ¡obligación!

honoka: que decida el señor zanahorias -soltando un conejito-

-el conejo apunta a Tsunami y a Atsuya-

atsuya: EL CONEJO ESTA TRUCADO -todos lo miran rarísimo -QUE

pazita:¡yuju! juegoo! -tirandole la manga a atsuya-

tsunami: -rezando a la velocidad de la luz-

honoka: vamos tsunami san -alando a tsunami-

tsunami: -llega al lugar- ok.. preparado

sayuri: cuando les de la señal ,comienzan la escalada ,el que no ,tendrá que nadar en pudding de zanahorias

tsunami: -preparándose rápidamente-

atsuya: -mirando a todos lados- pueden sacar a atsuka ,me asusta

pazita: -suspirando- onee-chan...

juas

eileen: -aparece de repente y se lleva a atsuka- todo cubierto

honoka: gracias eileen one san ,luego me pasas el sunderhend

eileen: -levanta el pulgar- todo material 100% live y en HQ

sayuri: esa es mi one san -levantando los brazos-

pazita: -mirando a atsuya- ahora si atsu-chan

sayuri: -sonando un silbato-

-ambos comienzan a subir usando nada mas que un taparrabo imitacion hojas silvestres ,tsunami para no tocar zanahorias y atsuya ,solo por malo y por que no le echen a atsuka -

pazita: -imitando a konata de lucky star cuando es porrista- ¡vamos tsuna-chan!

sayuri: vamos vamos ,si llegan rápido les daremos pocky

atsuya: -acelera un poco la velocidad-

tsunami: bueno ,odio admitir esto ,pero le agradezco a mi madre las clases de gimnasia- subiendo cual araña-

pazita: -moviendo los pompones- vamos tsunamii

a quien dejamos ganar

-tsunami se cae épicamente fail como buena araña que es-

tsunami:NOOOOOOOO -cayendo de espaldas-

atsuya: SIII!-casi cayéndose pero agarrándose de lo que puede-

pazita: -maldíganlo por lo bajo- no debiste porque haberte caído

sayuri: sabes lo que significa no señor zanahoria -mirando con complicidad maligna pero adorable al conejito-

tsunami:n-nooo no quiero ir alli

honoka: pues que mal -dándole señas a un camión lleno de pudding de zanahorias

tsunami: -llorando a cascaditas-

sayuri: entra entra -empujando a tsunami -

tsunami: -cae de cara al pudding de zanahoria-

toko: RESISTE YO TE SALVARE

pazita: -tira a toko de la manga haciéndola caer- ¡no es hora de hacer eso! -puchero- tráiganlo

honoka y sayuri: -asienten y traen a yuki dormido usando un pijama de ositos y con una mantita de nubes-

chicas:KYAAA QUE LINDO! -las chicas dejan a sus respectivos novios en la banca del estudio y se acercan en circulito a grabar, sacar fotos a un yuki de 6 años-

genda: p-pero haruna -mirando como su ahora novia toma fotos de yuki-

haruna:no mas palabras si es lindo ahora y en el futuro también -sacando fotos como viciada-

-se escuchan gritos y quejas por parte de novios-

honoka: -cruzada de brazos y usando sus lentes que ahora le quedan enormes- acéptenlo ,con yuki así de moe ,ni los determinaran

pazita: -con una cámara de video- si hablas de moe esto se venderá de montón y así puedo hacer otras cosas

sayuri: ok... mejor sigamos ,les párese amiguitos chiquititos adorablilitos -todos la miran raro por tantos itos-

pazita:son coshas de la vida ya se acostumbraran -con la guitarra de guitar hero-

ie cast: -mirando hacia otro lado para no mirar a las niñas de 6 años-

pazita:ok no se quejen -tratando de mantener postura cosa que no hace- ¡hora de los yo nunca he!

ie cast: NOU!

honoka: porfa -mirada convencedora mega moe g6-

ie cast: -mordiéndose la mano- no es real no, no lo es

honoka: -haciendo la carita del gato con botas-por favor

ie cast:ya nos valió

honoka: wiiii

sayuri: -con una gotita- cuantas veces has echo eso hoy

honoka: veamos el helado el broche el paseo los pocky-contando con los deditos de las manos-

pazita: -sonriendo infantilmente- ok preparados aquí va, yo nunca he tenido una prenda de vestir rosa

honoka: sobra decir que va a ustedes chicos

ie cast: -tragan en seco se miran unos a otros-

-levantan la mano tobitaka hiroto y shadow-

-el resto esta bebiendo y cuando los ven escupen chorreándolo todo peor-

pazita:no ensucien el pobre piso el no tiene la culpa!

sayuri: -dando brinquitos-genial genial ,que prenda de ropa -obsesion por el rosa mode on-

ie cast: -asustados- de que se fumo esta

honoka: es que cuando teníamos 6 ella era ,bueno ,como ven ,una femeninisima loca obsesionada con el rosa y los conejos

pazita:como ya ven todos cambiamos

honoka: y -señalando a sayuri- ella cambio mas ,échenle la culpa a la adolescencia y a walter

pazita: -mirando a un recién llegado walter- walt-bakaaa

walter: -pone cara "yo no fui"-

sayuri: no es el punto ,cual será la penitencia hermanita queridita bonita y amiguita hiperactivita loquita amapolita

ie cast: -tapándose los oídos del miedo- díganlo rápido

las presentadoras chibis: promocionar un canal de tv solo para niñas y además estar vestidos de ROSA -sayuri dice lo ultimo súper híper mega emocionada-

los chicos de prenda rosa:NOOOO

sayuri: sisisisisisis-corre y trae un cajón lleno de vestidos rosas-

pazita: ¡apuren la causa! muévanse, muévanse -imitando parte militar-

-los 3 salen usando vestido rosa causando que todos menos sayuri se echen a reír y que la susodicha los abrase como loca.

los chicos de prenda rosa: ayúdennos abrazaba fuerte

honoka: no hay nada que hacer ,cuando le da le da, a menos que un suicida quiera tratar de sacárselas de encima

pazita: -llega con unos carteles- sujetan esto van afuera a la calle y lo promocionan con ah! -les pasa un megáfono y un par de flores-

honoka: listos -toca su silbato-

-los chicos van afuera rápidamente empiezan a promocionar el canal, con canciones bailes (si de los que han aprendido en el programa) elevando los carteles y hasta incluso decorar el lugar-

sayuri: rosita rosita -cantando y saltando emocionada-

los chicos de prenda rosa: dios santo...

honoka: ahora ven por que quiero tanto a mi hermana tal como es

pazita: -le pasa un conejo de color rosa a sayuri-

sayuri: -abraza al conejo y se sienta tranquila a jugar con el como si fuera un bebe-

pazita: -levantando el pulgar, haciendo pose nice guay ver 6 años- así se quedara un rato tranquila

honoka: mas vale ,continuemos

pazita:yo nunca he contenido las ganas de abrazar a alguien -lo ultimo lo dice en un suspiro-

-nagumo levanta la mano por inercia-

honoka: que kawaiiiii, a quien nagu chan

nagumo:a...a.. s-suzuno

atsuka: te arrepentirás toda tu vida de haber dicho eso -en voz baja-

todas: ¡por que te vamos abrazar! -todas van a abrazar a nagumo, incluso atsuka-

atsuya: es increíble que aun teniendo 6 años sigan siendo un montón de fujoshis

pazita: Fuck yeah! tendremos cuerpo y un poco mente de niñas de 6 años pero aun así seguiremos siéndolo

honoka: aja aja -estrujando a nagumo cual peluche-

-todas las chicas siguen abrazando a nagumo-

nagumo: SALVENME!

pazita: -abrazando a nagumo del brazo- nooo quédate un rato mas

honoka: si resisten unos 10 minutos mas lo valdremos por tu castigo

nagumo: -tratando de soportar-

sayuri: -atando moñitos rosados con hello kittys y conejitos al cabello de nagumo-

-todos se ríen-

-10 minutos después-

nagumo: ya pasaron mas de 10 minutos mas

honoka: -se quedo dormida-

pazita: -estirando los brazos- eso fue todo

sayuri. sip,ya me quede sin moñitos

pazita:ya puedes estar calmado

nagumo: gracias -se sienta relajado en su silla sin percatarse de que ha sido feminizado-

pazita:despues de eso no -riendo como cual niño que hace su travesura-

-todos empiezan a reír como locos-

nagumo: el punto es que me soltaron -trata de ponerse las manos en la nuca y siente los millones de adornos - PERO QUE

pazita: estas alucinando no tienes nada

nagumo: COMO QUE NO TENGO NADA ,SI YA PARESCO CUARTO DE NIÑA DE 4 AÑOS

pazita:pff quien sabe -moviendo sus manitas- no tienes porque ponerte histerico

sayuri: -mostrándole 6 dedos - no yo tengo 6 años no 4 -total inocente mode on-

pazita:insultas nuestra pobre edad quien sabe que otras tonterias hacias cuando tenias nuestra edad -razón mode on-

honoka: además ,te ves muy kawaii - maldad mode on - yo te los quito - ala todos los moños de una vez hacia arriba-

nagumo:DUELEEEEEEEEE -honoka le muestra los moños llenos del cabello de el-

honoka: perdóname ,eso suele funcionar mejor -hablando bajito- o dejándote calvo

pazita:anyshshdh -no sabe hablar en ingles aun- debemos seguir

yuki: -recién despertando de todo el alboroto- que hago aquí -hablando somnoliento-

todas ( y digo todas) las chicas : BUENOS DIAS YUKI CHAN

yuki:ohayou onee-samas

todas las chicas: -derritiéndose en el acto-

pazita: -tomándole la mano a yuki- ¡yosh! estamos tooodos ahora si mas diversión mas locura y el triple de cosplays!

sayuri: y rosado ?

pazita:¡si eso también!

sayuri: FUCK YEAH -pose fuck yeah-

yuki: -con artos signos de ?- saben no entiendo naa...da

honoka: no importa!

pazita:yo nunca he cantado wannabe

-goenji endo y atsuya levantan la mano-

honoka: shuyi nii? -conteniendo la risa-

pazita:quien sabría que nunca la habías cantando eso es tan NORMAL

sayuri: sisisi

yuki:notese que si nunca la ha cantado es un INCULTOO

goenji: -indignado- me dices eso y soy el único que canta canciones de axel fernando -se tapa la boca-

honoka: -matándose de risa-

yuki: -sonriendo victorioso- mis tácticas sirven

pazita:y tú endo

endo: estaba en uno de mis shocks de extrema felicidad

pazita:ya veo...

sayuri: y pelos de algodón de azúcar rosa -puntualizando en rosa-

atsuya:viciosa del rosa tenia que SER, es porque no canto mucho por que SHIRO no me dejaaa -remarcando "shiro"-

honoka: no culpes a shi chan -abrazando a fubuki y llorando-

fubuki:no me culpes es que eres muy gritón

atsuya:un pepino -cruzándose de brazos-

sayuri: bueno si eso quieres - subiendo los hombros- tu pediste- le golpea con un pepino-

atsuya: -sobandose la cabeza- ERA LITERAL

sayuri: que es literal -carita de duda-

atsuya:ya no importa ¬¬

honoka: en fin ,se deben vestir de spice girls

los wannabe: QUE

pazita:no se quejen apuren la causa que aun queda demasiado

-traen los trajes-

-los chicos se van a vestir (sin antes de obligarlos) y regresan-

honoka: kawaii shuyyii ne chaaan -abraza a goenji-

goenji:golpeenme con un pepino es lo único que pido

sayuri: bueno si tu lo pides -le da con un pepino tamaño gigante-

goenji: -con yukas volando sobre su cabeza- lo necesitaba

pazita:no quejas, no mas golpes deben seguir con su castigo -endo empieza a coquetear con aki-

honoka: -alando a endo de la oreja-vamos , que no tenemos mucho tiempo

endo:nuuuuuuu -tratando de zafarse del agarre- mi akiii

pazita:no mas quejas y prosigamos!

sayuri: -pone wannabe- dance dance

-los chicos comienzan a bailar épicamente fail después de los ratos empezaron a bailar bien (no tanto como nuestros coregrafiadores ukes)-

honoka y sayuri: -brincando- genial

pazita: -grabando- se debe grabar es obligado

honoka: haii haii , bueno ,sigamos

yuki: -leyendo de un papel- yo nunca he reído en el momento menos indicado

-kazemaru levanta la mano-

sayuri: kaze chan -ladeando la cabeza-

honoka: yo lo sabia -alzando la mano frenetica y golpeando a fudo en el acto-

fudo:acuh -mira a honoka- vil niña que te creo todo zeus

honoka: -mirada malignistica mode on - dijiste algo fudo nii-puntualizando aterradoramente cada palabra-

fudo:n-nada

pazita:ok, porque fue razon hora exacta

ajajja

dale

kazemaru: o-ok , me puse a leer, amapola ,la historia de atsuya en mi celular en medio de clases, no pude evitar reirme

atsuya:lo se, soy muy famoso -orgullo mode on-

honoka: por estar drogado y loquear cual idiota en un parque publico

atsuya: -se sienta en el suelo a hacer círculos-

pazita: lo que puede hacer la amapola

sayuri: dirás 3 docenas de amapolas de una sola vez

pazita:embuchandoselas de una vez, como tal hambreado

honoka: eso no importa ,debemos ponerle una penitencia a kaze, verdad -mirando a las demas-

sayuri: tenemos que ?...-mira al peluche de conejo -sera-pone sonrisa malvada-

pazita:y eso es...

-las niñitas se miran con complicidad-

honoka: que decida yu chan

yuki:tortura china

sayuri: -el conejo que tiene en los brazos le brillan los ojos de color rojo y sayuri procede a colgar a kazemaru de cabeza- listo ,quien hara la tortura

pazita:eligamos a alguien al azar

yuki: -apretando un botón, del cielo (no se explica) cae una olla y le cae a goenji-

goenji:que demonios -sobandose la cabeza-

pazita:ok goenji a ti te toca hacer la tortura

goenji: MUAHAHAHAHAHA

sayuri: pero -se va a poner a llorar -

pazita:sayuri no llores, castigo es castigo -apreta el botón y le caen 2 ollas mas en la cabeza a goenji- para que te calmes

goenji: ok -se frota las manos con malicia y toma una pluma de pavo real-

sayuri: no puedo mirar por que es enfermizo y violento y extraño ...pero lo vere por curiosa -con una video cámara rosa-

pazita: -sonando un silbato- empieza

-goenji empieza a mover la pluma frenéticamente haciendo chillar a kazemaru, los demás solo miraban callados y sayuri de curiosa miraba-

honoka: goenji , eres un sádico

fubuki: sabes lo que sadico significa? -con una gotita en la cabeza-

honoka. emm ..no estoy muy segurita ,pero en el yaoi que me muestra eileen one sama lo dicen mucho a los violentos

fubuki: -gotita grande-

pazita: -quitandole la pluma a goenji- eso es todo no quejas, no hables y no digas nada

kazemaru: -suspirando aliviado-

sayuri: -lo baja - bueno , una opinion para you tube -poniendole la camara en la cara-

kazemaru:...walter tienes toda la culpa...

sayuri: de que -poniendo la miradita inocente y ladeando la cabeza-

kazemaru:de cosas...

sayuri. dime -haciendo puchero -

kazemaru:cosas que no puedes saber -yéndose rápidamente escondiéndose detrás de endo usándolo de escudo, mientras que endo ameno a una conversación con aki (enamorados tenían que ser)-

sayuri: no quería llegar a esto ,vamos wiskers-el conejo de peluche se eleva en el aire-

honoka: olvide mencionar ,que cuando niña ,también ,no recibía un no por respuesta

pazita:ahora se nota -kazemaru pone mirada ukesin g10-

sayuri: ahora dame una respuesta y mas vale que sea buena

kazemaru:de tu cambio radical -explica con las manos- niña inocente malvadaadolescente

sayuri: crees que soy malvada cuando adolesente -llora tanto que el piso comienza a inundarse-

pazita: -le pasa un montón de cosas rosadas- hormonas cambios son cosas

sayuri: NO -llorando aun mas histérica-

pazita: -pegandole codazos a kazemaru- lo que llegas a provocar

kazemaru:meti la pata al fondo -se acerca a sayuri- perdón no era mi intención solo que no quise sonar tan malo con vos -estilo que usan nuestros amigos silenthianos a veces-

sayuri: -le da conejazos de peluche para descargar la ira -mejor ...

pazita:continuamos ¿verdad?

sayuri: si -tomando al conejo como se debe - hay que continuar

yuki:yo nunca he estado pensando todo el día en que regalarle a alguien para su cumpleaños -dice lo ultimo brillándole los ojos-

-shadow levanta la mano-

honoka: -nahh enserio -con carita de ,como se nota que eres doble-

shadow:seh

sayuri: y quien fue la afortunada -sonriéndose-o afortunado?-doble sentido inocente yaoi mode on-

shadow:a... alguien de pelo parado

honoka: se mas especifico-ojos de pistola mode on-

shadow:ojos negros

sayuri: aja aja -dibujando en una libretita-dinos mas

shadow:hmmm piel morena

honoka: -con la crucecita roja- estoy impacientándome

shadow: -le susurra en la oreja a honoka- feliz?

honoka: de veritas -con los ojos como platos-

shadow:sip

pazita:y shadow que sucedió con el

sayuri: si si si -mirando su dibu orgullosa-yo ya se quien es

shadow: -lo mira y levanta el pulgar- justamente ese

sayuri: y que ,son novios salen ,se besaron -diciendo cosas cursis y romanticas a mil por hora-

shadow:no

honoka: ufffff-ilusión yaoi reviviendo- ok.. y que terminaste regalándole

shadow:gel

pazita:gel que detalle -mirando la carta escrita-

honoka: que detallazo ,el regalo perfecto para shuya -siendo sarcástica sin querer-

shadow: -asiente- que esperabas

sayuri: flores dulces ,algo romántico lindo inesperado -dando vueltitas-

shadow:ustedes solo piensan en yaoi

honoka: como nos culpas

sayuri: el yaoi rulea

pazita:es algo inevitable

yuki:que tal el castigo mejor

honoka: ilústrame maestro

yuki:una balada romantica a... el.. -apunta a un señor gordo con una polera toda mancha con grasa de pollo o carne-

sayuri y honoka: -reverenciándolo -por eso eres el master de la tortura

yuki:me lo dio phyrami-chan y el productor

pazita:por peticiones del productor y un mensaje de phyrami-chan es de avril lavigne -phyrami-chan sale saludando con una mano, mientras el productor sonríe maquevicamente-

sayuri: ósea que debes vestirte como ella

shadow:WHAT! -dramatizando-

honoka: te limpio los oidos -trayendo el vestidor-

shadow: -traga en duro- lo tendré que hacer... -toma el atuendo y se va a cambiar-

yuki: -lleva a rastras a shadow hacia el señor señalizado- ahora hazlo

honoka: -pone la pista de when you re gone-

-shadow empieza a cantar (al estilo matrimonial ese que te agachas y muestras un anillo) el señor lo queda mirando mientras come un pollo derramando grasa en la ropa de shadow los demás quedan con cara de wtf-

honoka: -con cara de wtf- me arrepiento ,en fin ,como ultima parte ,podrías ponerle el sello a este paquete -mostrándole el sello-

shadow: -poniéndole el sello- que rayos es

honoka: un pedido de mi amiguita ,mandaremos a kiichi a hwan ,-tocando la cara con argullo-

ie cast:fingiremos que entendimos

honoka: -abre la caja - este es kiichi , y por peticion de un amigop lo mandaremos a hwam-en la caja un chico amordazado amniatado y de cabeza-

ie cast:ahhhh -ahora entienden-

sayuri: -con una gototota- quien te pidio eso

honoka:-contando con los deditos- mucha gente ,pero va con mucho amor de parte de clara -cierra la caja y se la da al cartero-

-la caja es llevada a hwam en un avion lleno de sarigueyas ( va para ti juanchis)-

pazita:que buen detallin

sayuri: ejem ,prosigamos

yuki:yo nunca he intentado abrir el diario de vida de alguien -mira a todos- apuesto que mas de alguno quiso ver para enamorar o vengarse

honoka: KAWAIIIII

pazita:diario de vida.. -se pone a pensar- me pregunto para que escribirán sus cosas alli...

sayuri: quiero ver que alguien lo intente -con el conejito en sus manos amenazadora-

pazita: he aquí la evidencia ya que nadie quiere confesar -pone un video-

y los que se mostraran alli

-en el video de muestra nuestro primer fisgón, kogure entrando sigilosamente a la habitación de nuestra querida manager haruna, encontrando su hermoso diario leyéndolo y riéndose de según para el las cursilerías que escribía-

genda fudo y kido: -miran asesinadamente a kogure-

kogure:ehmm... ushishishi?

honoka: como pudiste -apuntando a kogure con un lanza grandas

kogure:que no -se va corriendo como tal maratón de 300 km-

sayuri: y el otro

pazita:alli va

-nuestro siguiente fisgón es...FUBUKI mirando hacia todos lados tratando de no encontrar a nadie (el principio de sospechas de las presentadoras era goenji o atsuya) pero no fue así, si no entro a la habitación de SAYURI mirando su diario por simple curiosidad para saber de ella-

honoka: shi chan ,fue un gusto conocerte, y quiero decirte algo antes que mi hermana te mate

fubuki:que cosa

honoka: yo le tire tinta magenta a la bufanda blanca por error y la eche a lavar tiñendo toda tu ropa blanca de rosa -se esconde- si sobrevives te compensare

fubuki:con razones no encontraba mi ropa -suena un "chan, chan, chan" de parte de aphrodi y atsuya-

sayuri: -con el aura roja súper brillante al rededor- leíste mi diario , mi madisimo y personal diario ,que no le he dejado leer ni al señor zanahorias

fubuki: o-ops... -echándose a correr y llevándose a medio mundo a patas arriba-

honoka: calma sayuri calma -escondida tras alñguien que se estaba muriendo de panico-

sayuri: -rompe a llorar como magdalena - ven aqui y pide perdon al menos

fubuki: -volviendo sorprendido- ok... perdon por mi santisima reina del blanco, solo fue por curiosidad espero que me perdones

sayuri: si ..te perdono ,pero no estamos a mano -le da un puño de esos que te mandan a jupiter- a manoi

fubuki: -tirado en el piso y delirando- gracias zeus que solo fue un puñetazo

pazita y yuki:hora del castigo~

honoka: -picando a fubuki con el dedito - que les toca

pazita:fubuki sera zero

yuki:kogure es un dorayaki andante

honoka: -trayendo ambos cosplay muy emocionada-

kogure:al menos un dorayaki -se pone el traje-

fubuki:-mirando el traje- al menos es normal -se va a vestir sin problemas-

honoka: que lindo -lo abraza y se sube a sus hombros-

pazita: -se acerca a kogure (ya que estaba cerca de haruna) y lo empuja haciéndolo chocar con ella- ups, fue sin querer queriendo

genda kido y fudo: -enfurecidos a mas no poder- grrrrr, kogure-se lanzan a matarlo-

kogure:NOOO RESPETEN AL DORAYAKI ANDANTE!

yuki: -le hace señas a honoka para que se baje de los hombros de fubuki, honoka baja y ambos empujan a fubuki hacia la multitud de chicas fujoshistas locas por un cross over de zero y fubuki-

honoka: gomeen -gritando al mar embravecido de fujoshis- una duda ,como los sacaremos con saaa chan asi -señalando a su ahora súper femenina hermana-

sayuri: para eso esta walti jamy phiramy y hen hen - en los hombros del ultimo y atrás viene el grupo de asesinos-

-james hace tonterías (haciendo avergonzar al pobre henry) walter actúa como un loco psicópata (tomo clases de actuación por parte de honoka) y phyramid head solo bastaba con mostrar su sable gigantesco y estar manchado de sangre-

honoka: -alando a fubuki de nuevo al escenario -vivirás -picándole la mejilla con el dedito-

fubuki: -tratando de articular una palabra- eso fue... muy...traumático

honoka: lo se lo se cálmate -dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a fubuki-

sayuri: se lo merece , sigamos

pazita:yo nunca he bailado o cantado thriller

yuki:tengo la clara evidencia -se acerca a hiroto- tú has bailado thriller

hiroto:que es thriller?

-todos lo miran sorprendidos-

honoka: NO LO SABES -totalmente alarmada-

hiroto: no -a la mar de calmado-

sayuri: -con la mano en la cara- y entonces ,como lo bailaste

hiroto:solo me dijeron los pasos no se de quien es

honoka: cof cof ,alguien mas

-levantan la mano handa y max-

sayuri: perfecto -sacando unos trajes de KISS?- bailaran y vestiran esto

hiroto handa y max- ok.. ._.

sayuri: no es mi culpa , el donante se quedo corto esta vez -haciendo puchero-

-los chicos se van a vestir y vuelven-

pazita: -poniendo la música- empiecen

-handa y max hacen el paso de los zombies con gran habilidad ,pero sin duda hiroto se lleva los aplausos ya que logra hacerlo no solo perfecto sino que le adiciona un moon walk invertido con giro perfecto-

chicas:HIROTO ERES GENIAL VE A MI CASA Y BAILAME!

honoka: -con la mandíbula al piso - no se que significa exactamente lo que dijeron ellas ,pero wow , hiro chan ERES EL MAS GENIAL DEL MUNDO -abrazando a hiroto-

hiroto: -con muchos signos de ?- pero si es fácil mira -hace el pasito hacia atrás y hace un moon walk-

honoka: genial genial -mirándolo divertida y aplaudiendo-

publico: -se paran y aplauden-

fubuki: sigamos...

sayuri: artista de segunda .-pateándole la espinilla a fubuki -déjalo bailar

pazita: -con una gotita- dont fihg digo no peleen

-después de ver bailar a hiroto un ratotote-

pazita: genial hiro-chan has conseguido llegar a las 125678 visitas en youtube!

hiroto: ya estoy cansado, siganle con su programa

pazita:ok yo nunca he jugado bingo...

honoka y sayuri: B-I-N-G-O y bingo era su nombre -cantando y jugando -

ie cast: -las miran con una gotita-

-endo levanta la mano-

pazita:eso siempre se ha visto -sarcasmo total-

honoka: jugar bingo ya es mucha tortura para una vida ,sigamos

pazita:¡hora de promoción de teléfonos!

ie cast: WTF

honoka: peticion de ekko chan ,no se aceptan quejas ni comentarios

pazita:chicas vengan aki, natsu, lika y toko

yuki:endo, goenji y kazemaru

-los mencionados se acercan-

pazita:deben promocionar esto -les entrega celulares a las chicas de diferentes colores (esta dicho por ekko chan las mujeres no siempre aman el rosado va para goenji)

honoka: -les da celulares con colores masculinos a endo y kazemaru y a goenji uno rosado-

goenji:wtf

honoka: tu isite el estereotipo ,te aguantas ,shi chan ,que es estereotipo

fubuki: lo que es goenji ,ahora vamos a la humillación

pazita: -sonando un silbato-

-las chicas se acercan a las familias empiezan a promocionar el celular al estilo 2ne1 haciendo diferentes cosas y llamando la atención-

-los chicos bueno, se acercan a todos la mayoría de burlas era goenji por el celular rosado haciéndole bromas al estereotipo pero al final de todo salio bien-

honoka: wiiiii, gracias por esa linda demostración ,se pueden quedar con los telefonos

sayuri: sigamooos

pazita:hora del cosplay chicos zeus vengan

-los chicos salen con el traje: kazemaru, fubuki, atsuya, goenji hiroto, midorikawa, angelo (típico angelito que es) tachimukai tsunami (haciendo poses de surf) matsuno y nuestro pequeño yuki que fue colado por honoka-

honoka: awww,yuki luces tan lindo , me casaría contigo sin pensarlo -frase típica cursi de niña de 6 enamoradiza y romanticona-

yuki:me siento raro es un...vestido -las chicas lanzan corazones-

chicas: -tratando de lanzarle a la mayoría de los chicos (por mas las demas de yuki incluyendo a haruna)-

honoka: mío -abraza a yuki cual muñeco de peluche- grrr

fubuki: -haciendo circulitos en el piso, mientras sayuri hace "Jaa jaah estilo simpsons"-

-media hora después-

honoka: ahora ,para que no digan ,haremos algo nosotros

pazita:aun que es algo bueno

sayuri: haiii -llegando con los vestiditos rosas el traje de príncipe y las coronitas-

pazita: eso -señalando lo que sujeta sayuri-

ie cast: que es eso

pazita: -rodando los ojos- pues esto -sacando un vestido color rosa- es...

sayuri: world is mine ,yo nunca he presentators version -recuperando el aliento -o simplemente nuestra version de world is mine

pazita:eso..

honoka: solo vamos ,yu chan de principito se vera tan moee -entrando rápido al vestidor-

pazita: -se lleva a un besado yuki de la cara el vestidor-

-los presentadores vuelven vistiendo como la realeza y se ponen en medio del escenario-

pazita: check, one two -suena canción-

honoka: espero que la canción les deje una lección -comienza a cantar como siempre pero con algo mas infantil en la voz-

pazita:son cosas -cantando como niña mimada en partes de la canción-

sayuri: jiji ,princesa en rosa -casi murmurando y cantando como una pequeña diva-

yuki: -cantando adorablemente las chicas se derriten y haciendo gestos-

-nusetras tres chicas siguen cantando como mini divas mientras yuki trata de concentrarse en medio de tantos regalos que le lanzan-

-al final la canción acaba y las 3 gritan ultrasonicamente rompiendo las gafas de anteojos y yuki corre a esconderse de las fans-

pazita: tun! y eso es todo

las presentadoras y los silenthianos: ¡nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!

Notita: nos tardaremos mas, por razones personales ahora los capitulos (el que viene) demoraremos mas… rogamos por su paciencia, todos tenemos un tiempo para nuestros labores y por eso debemos dedicarnos mas, juramos que lo subiremos cuando podamos.

¡gracias!

¡Felices pascuas, semanas santas atrasadas! y que hayan comido muchos huevitos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece es de Level-5. Ni Silent Hill**

* * *

juan: HO HOHO HO hola a todos en el mundo, me llamo juan y es un gusto estar con ustedes!

atsuya: NO ,NO ,OTRO NO ,OTRO LOCO NO ,NO DE NUEVO ,AHHHHH-sale corriendo por el set como idiota-

juan: que paso? porque corre?

pazita:OYE NO TE VAYAS ASI VUELVE! -sale a perseguirlo -

juan: -susurrado en el oído de honoka- pasa esto todos los días?

honoka: haff, típico , primeros 3 segundos de programa y atsuya ya es el loco amapolisado de siempre -le da un sartenazo en la cara a atsuya para detenerlo-

juan: ya veo

pazita: -se lo lleva arrastrando y se lo tira a goenji- cuídalo

goenji: NONONOO!

honoka: perfecto ya te despeinaste -acomodando el cabello de pazita- en fin ,bienvenidos otra vez lalala, soy honoka ella pazita y ella sa... oigan y sayuri

juan: no es la chica que esta con una am, ametralladora gatling en el techo?

honoka: -mirando al techo - BAJATE ARRUINARAS EL VESTIDO

goenji: pero que paso?

pazita: nada nada shuyi ¬¬ -le tira un onigiri a sayuri-

sayuri: -se cae pero aterriza de pie-

hiroto: -escondido- jamás dejare que ellas me vean... no moriré hoy...

honoka: -saca a hiroto del rinconcito a rastras- mira, hoy ,debemos acabar temprano ,lo que menos necesitamos es que se escondan

sayuri: haii-teniendo de la camisa a un hiperactivisado kogure-

aki: qu... que le pasa a kogure!

sayuri: lo de costumbre , estaba haciendo bromitas por ahí y si consideran broma a comerse su peso en marínelas

shiro: MIS MARINELAS! TE MATARE KOGURE!

pazita:QUE OYE SON MIAS! -mirando a fubuki asesinadamente- siempre se las comen ¬¬

honoka. calm down fubuki calm down ,se nos hace tarde , walt yuki taichi vengan pero ya!

juan: -sacando un rifle que tenia un letrero que decía "SEBASTIAN"- COMENSEMOS O LOS VUELVO QUESO GRUYERE!

sayuri: -le da sus puñetazos jupiterianos a juan - ese es MI trabajo

juan: lo siento sebastian, tendré que usarte otra ves...

pazita: -gotita- walti yuu taichi-san vengan

endo: qu... QUE HACEN EN VESTIDO DE NOVIAS! -se va corriendo despavorido-

honoka: ammmm, aparte de lo evidente

atsuya: -se desmaya- las brujas van a... uuuuyyy

sayuri. pues , por que mas estaríamos vestida de novias genio

juan: para asustarlos para hasta que se desmayen?

honoka: emmmm ,nopes, ya dije que por lo obvio

pazita:son coshash anyway debemos empezar

fubuki y kazemaru: mami-se desmayan y se dan durísimo en la cabeza-

juan: es común que quieran morir?

honoka: pues no lo se ...-arrastrándolos a una silla y airándoles agua- PERO QUE LES DA!

pazita:ok... -mirando para todas partes- espero que nada pase ahora

sayuri: en fin ,walt yu tai ,vengan para comenzar ahora

-los nombrados aparecen desde la puerta del set mientas que las chicas del publico los miraban con corazoncitos-

walter: -acomodándose el cuello- esto apreta

sayuri: pero te vez bien -sonriendo-

walter: -devolviéndole la sonrisa- tu igual

honoka: -casi magullando- pero vuelan corazoncitos ehh

yuki: -haciendo reverencia de serenata- que importa mis únicos corazones son tú

honoka: -abrazándolo- gracias yuu chan

yuki: de nada

pazita: ok estamos tooodos ¿verdad?

taichi: -abrazando a pazita por detrás ,-faltaba yo

pazita: ahh si tu hola ^^

taichi: -abrazándola mas -solo hola

ie cast: -observan a las chicas vestidas de novia y a los chicos de smokin - NO INVENTEN

las presentadoras: que acaso creen que todo es ficticio!

ie cast: -una parte se desmaya otra se pellizca otra grita " es el Apocalipsis es el Apocalipsis" y otra tira arroz-

haruna: -tirando arroz- que afortunadas! me gustaría que genda hiciera esto -sonrojándose por lo ultimo-

honoka: nani? ,acaso no lo veían venir -encogiéndose de hombros-

pazita: -jugando con los dedos de taichi- es mas que obvio ¿no?

sayuri: acaso ,hacían falta binoculares o algo

ie cast: no..

honoka: bueno ,si todos saben y nadie tiene nada que decir es mejor iniciar

las chicas:HAII

goenji: -tomando a yuki de los hombros - NO LO HAGAS , ES UN SUICIDIO ,SE QUE NO NOS LA LLEVAMOS ,PERO NO LE DESEO ESO A NADIE!

yuki:-mirando feo a goenji y cruzándose de brazos- ¿acaso eres idiota? no me dejas ser feliz con la mujer que AMO -tomando de las manos a honoka-

goenji: yo trate de advertirte -se va a su aciento y le toca el hombro a fubuki - ya vez...

fubuki: -yéndosele el alma por la boca-

sayuri: pero que drama ,no querido walt

walter:abosulamente mi querida sayuri

kazemaru: -haciendo circulitos en el suelo-

walter: -mirando a kazemaru- calma chamaco que ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera

kazemaru: grrrr -mirada endemoniada g20

walter: -mirada sicopatientia g12-

atsuya: Y ESE A ESE NUNCA LO HABIA VISTO

sayuri: no ese taichi ,es mi primo ,en fin ,podemos iniciar

chicas: -gritando emocionadas- EMPIEZEN YA!

honoka: wowo ,cuanto animo ,para el show de hoy ,comenzaremos con algo especial

pazita:y algo mas que especial SI NO SUPER MEGA ULTRA HIPER GENIAL!

sayuri: si si -aprieta un botón - ok...-sale una especie de capilla con una enorme fuente al medio- ok ,algo que decir antes de comenzar-

ie cast:SOPORTENLAS Y VIVAN

honoka: fingiré que entendí ,ok algo que decir ustedes, como pudieron creer que se escaparían así- aparecen edgar y phillip colgados de cabeza sobre la fuente-

edgar y philip: ú.ú

ie cast: MOMENTITO ,DE QUE NOS PERDIMOS

honoka: el principito y su mayordomo creyeron que se podían escapar a inglaterra ,pero los encontramos

edgar, yo solo quería ir a la boda -llorando a cascaditas-

edgard:pero que querias que hiciera ¬¬

honoka. jum ,va por los recién casados -los tiran a la fuente que es mucho mas profunda de lo que se ve-

edgard: glu glu -le sale un pescado por la boca-

sayuri. -les restinga el contrato en la cara- miren ,esta es la obra maestra de casi 10 abogados ,no tienen salida bwahaha

pazita: -gotita- ehhh no creen que ya se están poniendo de color morado?

sayuri: -los saca- para que les quede de lección

ie cast: -se caen todos de espalda- pensamos que se iban a...

honoka: bueno ...pues al menos yo no

pazita:fue divertido hacer esto

ie cast: divertido en que retorcido sentido de la palabra

pazita:ver sus caras de pavor -sonriendo-

sayuri: aja , además ,sean algo coherentes, somos menores de edad y ósea , yo casándome con walter juas ,cuando vuelen los marínelas

walter: -asintiendo- además quedaría mal por mi edad ú.ú

haruna: afff,que mal ,yo si quería que hubiera boda

honoka: pues, si quieres podemos "casarlos" obvio ,es solo simbólico

pazita:ademas no crees que es hermoso ver a alguien casarse -pegándole codacitos a haruna- además puedes tomar el ramo y bam

haruna. eso no depende de mi-mirando a genda- pero...-mirando a kido - podríamos hacerlo para molestar a mi onii chan

pazita:perfect lo haremos un día -guiñándole el ojo-

honoka: ok ok ,como ya sabrán comenzaremos con el pedido de nuestra querida ekko chan

ie cast. momentito ,si no se van a casar ,por que los vestidos

las presentadoras: pues en honor a la boda real ,osea DUH

pazita:ekko-chan mi amar los pockys como vos, y aquí vamos yo nunca he pensado que Kanon Endo/Silver Evans es una mezcla rara entre Toramaru y Endo -mira picadamente a Endo- endo...

-haruna y aki levantan la mano muy avergonzadas-

pazita: es normal yo igual lo pensé por un momentin

honoka: yo dure como pues, dos semanas creyendo eso ,luego me entere de que pss ,era el nieto de satoru

sayuri: como ,entonces ,kanon ,no es la fusión de endo y toramaru -explicación estilo fusión dragon ball-

pazita:y eso ocurre por un momentin es decir, delirios de una chica

goenji: -hablándole en el oído a sayuri- yo pensé que era una enfermiza relación yaoi de esos dos

sayuri: esa era justo mi opción b

pazita:nee shuyi-nii que piensas de tu relación yaoi con fubuki?

goenji: POR QUE SIEMPRE JODEN CON ESO

honoka: ahhh , por nada , en fin ,dígannos ,cual es su famosa preferida -mirando a shuya y shiro-

shuya y fubuki: -al unísono- jenifer lopez- con chispitas-

pazita: -mirada cómplice a honoka-

honoka: quieren conocerla y quizá, darle un besito

shuya y fubuki:SIII

honoka: tráiganla-hablando por un intercomunicador-

-llega jenifer lopez y saluda a todos-

goenji: -con un cuaderno- por favor déme su autógrafo

shiro: -imitando a goenji y hasta mostrando uan foto . por favor

honoka: ya les dije que pueden darle un beso ,pero en la mejilla

sayuri: y hay reglas ,no pueden abrir los ojos ,si los abren ,sufrirán un horrible destino y segundo ,el beso debe durar un minuto mínimo

pazita: -fubuki y goenji se quedan quietecitos- ready?

goenji: siiii, graben ,quiero que yuka vea estoo...-súper entusiasmado-

honoka: tu mandas-con 3 video cámaras-

pazita: -mirando a fubuki- y tu

fubuki: acepto acepto mil veces acepto -poniéndose al lado de la señorita lopez-

honoka: ok cierren los ojos y cuando diga ya van acercándose-los chicos cierran los ojos con mucha fuerza- ya!

-ambos chicos se acercan lentamente a la mejilla de la famosa y cuando van a llagar las presentadoras le hacen una señal ella se agacha y fubuki y goenji se dan un beso en los labios y duran dándose un beso por un minuto-

sayuri: -tomando fotos -ya paso un minuto ,pueden abrir los ojos

fubuki y goenji: -abren los ojos- WTF!

honoka: -súper coma yaoi-

fubuki: -escupiendo arrodillado en el suelo -que horror-le alcanzan un cepillo de dientes y se los lava frenético-

pazita: -feliz y anotando en una hojita- sin duda ayudará en algo

goenji: y para colmo inspiramos su yaoi ,quiero morir

honoka: -sacando a yuka de tras bastidores y dándole una copia del beso -ten yukka chan

goenji: ahora si QUIERO MORIR ,sayuri...MATAME MATAME AHORA!

pazita: -le da una cachetada g10- para que te calmes

jennifer lopez: fue un gusto venir ,suerte con el resto -mira a los chicos .- si no se destraman avísenme -les da un beso en la frente a cada uno- bye bye

fubuki: -tocándose la frente- NO ME LAVO LA CARA NUNCA MAS

honoka: -dándole un súper beso en el mismo sitio - ahora si te tocara kukuku

fubuki:nahh

goenji: -coma felisistico en proceso- awwww

pazita:algo bueno

honoka: ok ,ahora su penitencia mis queridas amigas

sayuri: como de costumbre el traje esta en el vestidor -sonrisa malevola- no demoren

las chicas: que mal podría ser -se van al vestidor-

honoka: en fin ,mientras eso , queremos preguntar ,como se sintió su primer beso -poniendo el micrófono frente a shuya-

goenji:puaj puaj puaj -imitando vomito- felices

honoka: emmm y tu shiro chan -dándole el micrófono a fubuki-

fubuki: -ido total-

honoka: pero que aburridos -con una gotita- en fin ,algún comentario de los demás ,atsuya

atsuya: -cruzado de brazos- LO SABIA, SABIA QUE TENIAN UNA RELACION YAOI ESCONDIDA Y TODO! pero eso me hace feliz a alguien quien molestar -yuka asiente-

honoka: y tu yuka chan ,danos tu opinión

yuka:pues estoy muy feliz que al fin shuyi-nii lo reconozca -goenji niega sucesivamente- además... podré ver yaoi en calidad buena

los chicos: -quedan en blanco-

las chicas : -abrazan a yuka - esta niña es una genio total!

pazita:sin duda me sentiría totalmente orgullosa de TI

goenji: que le han echo a la mente de mi hermanita!

pazita:no manches ella lo sabia de TODO y tu le bloqueas el camino de fujoshi!

honoka y sayuri: -en el tope de indignación-como puedes dormir de noche sabiendo que le niegas su identidad yaoista

goenji:pero pero que iba a saber yo

fubuki: -mirando a goenji- como les entra en la cabeza-

honoka: -realiza la exposición de razones para el shubuki- entendieron

fubuki y goenji:...

rushe yuka y momoko: -tomando notas- disculpé sensei ,nos repite la 36 a

honoka: -repite la razón 36 a- entendido

rushe yuka y momoko:entendido

fidio: -muriendo- que les han echo

kido: -tallándose los ojos hasta casi secarselos-

pazita:en primera rushe leyo tu yaoi con cofcofcof gianluca

rushe: haiiiii-saltando meganaimadamente- onii chan ukeeee!

fidio: -se le sale el alma por la boca-

kido: no me metan el cuentito que ella ya era así que tampoco tengo dientes de leche -señalando a momoko-

pazita:esta vez no hicimos nada, ella vio tu yaoi solita

momoko: es que juvenile es casi materia obligatoria para las fujoshi y pues ,tu sabes , tu y fudo -se ríe inocentemente-

fudo:QUE YO QUE QUEEE

honoka: -dándole un abanicazo- no seas dramático ,chicas ya salgan

las chicas:-salen del vestidor-

aki: pero quien se viste así -luciendo cual panquesito de crema-

pazita:PANQUESITOOOS!

endo:mi aki no te preocupes que yo se que tu podrás hacerlo

haruna: solo bailemos ,me siento maria antonieta -parándose al centro del escenario-

-Las chicas agachan la cabeza y empieza a sonar la música empezándose a mover como Elvis Presley en una disco los chicos solo miraban y Endo grababa emocionado, mientras que Haruna (en un movimiento) se le sale el zapato y le cae en la cabeza a Fuyuka además sumándole que cayo encima en un barril de lodo (que extrañamente esta allí)-

honoka: -muestra un cartel enorme con 10 escrito-

pazita:eso es lo mas EPIC que han echo chicas

fuyuka: -con pajaritos volando en su cabeza- SI GRACIAS

-todos aplauden-

pazita:ok... endo como te sientes

endo: -mirando las grabaciones ,alza la mirada y levanta un pulgar-

pazita:y tu genda

genda: -levantando el súper pulgar de espuma con " GO haruna "escrito-

pazita:genial felices, sin duda queda mucho por hacer

honoka: bueno ... después de eso ,yo nunca me he creído zombie

-midorikawa levanta la mano rápidamente-

-el resto lo mira como si acabara de hablar del clima y siguen bebiendo-

honok: motivo razón circunstancia

midorikawa:no comi dulces por 2 días enteros por venganza mordí a todos los chicos -los demás muestran sus cuellos marcados con dientes con una pegadez de chicle de manzana- además deje una yapa

las presentadoras: -con una enorme gotita en sus cabezas-

juan: midorikawa ,quieres saber un dato interesante

midorikawa:cual

juan: en norte America se te considera una chica

midorikawa: -pone cara de fuuuuuu-

juan : y no es todo !

midorikawa: -deja su cara de fuuu- que cosa

sayuri: yo le digo ,tengo mas tacto que tu -al oído de midorikawa- en la versión americana ,no solo eres mujer , estas "enamorada" de kazemaru

midorikawa: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-el peliverde trata de salir huyendo-

pazita: -le lanza un helado en la cabeza y cae- wow herede la puntería de padre

sayuri: -con una gototota- hen hen jamy, pueden amarrarlo a la silla por favor

-los nombrados llegan con cara de zombi-

pazita:jamy phyrami-chan te hizo cof cof y estas así?

sayuri: -con la mano en su nuca - de echo ,es mi culpa que estén asi..

pazita:los echaste a entrenar?

sayuri: emmm , no ,cuando aun tenia 6 les pedí el favor que me leyeran el sunderhend antes de dormir -con una gotita-

pazita: con razon -cruzada de brazos, les hace una señal para que tomen al desmayado midorikawa y lo amarran a lasilla- todo ok

honoka: tu penitencia será -revisando una lista- te tienes que vestir de ...PUCCA ZOMBIE?-con muchos ? en su cabeza-

pazita: -con una gototota- en un capi de halloween se viste así

sayuri. haiii -respondiendo inconscientemente-

ie cast: -miran a sayuri incoadamente para luego mirar a la que lo dijo-

sayuri: pero que me ven ,la chica ,esta enamorada ,pero no por eso es menos ruda-con un estandarte con el símbolo de pucca-

pazita:eso es verdad, enamorada pero una enamorada con fuerza

honoka y sayuri: y así es que toca -echando el puño al aire-

pazita: -regresando con el traje- pónganselo

honoka y sayuri: -se miran malignamente y proceden a vestir y maquillar a midorikawa como si fuese una muñeca-

pazita: -dando vuelta la silla de midorikawa- que lindo esta verdad?

los chicos : -se mueren de risa-

quita eso delirante

midorikawa:no se rían soy el único que puede llegar a hacer esto -pose feel like god-

las presentadoras: ese es nuestro mido chan

juan: pero sabían que...

sayuri: -apuntándole con una a k 47- silencio y calma con mido o te dejo como gruyere ,capiche

juan: -saca su sebastian- pelea

sayuri: -saca a nathan y le apunta directo en la frente - es cosa de alar de un gatillo y un hermoso hilo carmesí brotara de tu cien -sonrisa psicópata-

walter: me recuerda en mis tiempos -pone cara ^w^ para luego secarse una lagrima-

honoka: a mi me da miedo separarlos -empuja a kazemaru a en medio de la pelea-sepáralos tu ,y suerte

kazemaru: -por el empuje le pasa a quitar nathan a sayuri-

sayuri: tsk ,será por las malas -saca de su bolsillo una fila de derringer con los gatillos atados a una cuerda- ultimas palabras

kazemaru: -mira la pistola por un rato- porque recurrir a la violencia se puede arreglar a palabras y mas si es de una hermosa chica

sayuri: -se desconcentra se sonroja y casi ala de la cuerda - q-que-le da un patatuz y se desmaya-

honoka: -arrastrando a sayuri a una silla-

pazita: -pone carita (-w-) - sweet dreams~

honoka: ok ,mido chan ,debes ,cantar , ummmm, que dices tu compañera

pazita: -conteniéndose- tu sabes... sadistiiic v-vampire -tratando de no gritar-

honoka. ya valió -grito emocional g 3000- KYA KYA KYAAA SADISTIC VAMPIRE!

sayuri: -aun dormida- moe ,vampire!

pazita: bleh -le agarra la mano a goenji y se pone a saltar- KYAAAAA KYA KYA KYAAA SO FANTASTIC!

honoka: -sigue emocionada e hiperactivisada y hasta le tiemblan las piernas-cuando crees que no puedes amar mas a len kagamine!

pazita:ademas, ademas que cante de esa maneraa tan tan tan setsii -gritillo fan girl-

honoka: shiii!-gritillo fan girl-

-una rato de emociones fan girl por sadistic vampire después-

pazita: -tratando de calmarse- ok puedes empezar ^w^

ichinose: y yo pensé que mi lika demostraba mucho sus emociones

pazita:kyaaa pero que esperabas si kyaa están genialosa esa canción kya kya!

honoka: -acompañándola con montones de estandartes de len vampiro-

pazita: -con sus chapitas y con su mp3 escuchando la canción- puedes empezar ^w^

midorikawa: -comienza a cantar lo mejor que puede tratando de ignorar a las muy enloquecidas presentadoras ahora amantes de los vampiros-

pazita: -corriendo a abrazar a midorikawa- TE SALIO TAN BIEN!

honoka: -estuvo asfixiando a midorikawa apenas termino - AI-SHI TE I RU! -cantando-

pazita: kyaaaa! -agarrada de manitas simultaneo de midorikawa-

midorikawa: AYUUDAAA ,NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!

pazita: -soltándolo- ups sorry fue muy muy muy genial

honoka: -asintiendo fuertemente.-

sayuri: yesh-alzando el brazo desde el lugar en medio de fans donde quedo su asiento-

pazita:ok -brillándole los ojitos- mi sueño se hizo realidad pero todavía falta pero eso es otra historia

honoka: mejor sigamos

pazita:si será mejor antes que haga una tontería, yo nunca he escrito una canción awww

-dylan mark y otomura levantan la mano-

-los chicos siguen como si nada ,pero las chicas los rodean de forma histérica-

chicas:que canción hicieron ¡DIGAN, DIGAN!

mark: emm ,estaba en florida de vacaciones y se me ocurrió una canción viendo el ocaso

chicas: como dice COMO DICE -rodeándolo aun mas histéricas-

mark: i dont know what i feel in this moment i until know them i love you honey

chicas: -gritando enloquecidas-

mark: what i do (que he echo) -totalmente estresado-

pazita: les encanto tu voz that can not be avoided (eso no se puede evitar)

otro grupito de chicas : -acosando a dylan - y tu y tu

dylan: -aclarando su garganta- Give me more time, darling my love is with you, and my mind can not stop thinking about you, I love you, I can not stop loving you

chicas: -unas desmayándose ,las otras gritando como enloquecidas-

pazita:dylaaan que hermosas lyricas!

dylan: GO OUT ,YOU ARE DISTURBING ME GIRLS ( fuera ,me molestan)

pazita: pfft -hace cara ¬¬ -

honoka. y usted otomura sama

otomura: -re concentrado en su música- I love you, my tears can not stop, thinking of you at all times but... it seems that you do not do, look at me and see how I feel

chicas: -todas todas todas se lanzan a abrasar y besar a otomura-

pazita:wow~ chicos estaban re inspirados en ello

chicos: -asienten aun en medio de las fans-

pazita:okay chicos saben lo que viene verdad por tener tan buenas letras y voz?

chicos: desgraciadamente

pazita:yesh

yuki: -leyendo de una hojita- dylan de captain falcon, mark y otomura son magikarp

honoka: -atacándose de risa-

mark y otomura: un magikarp no puede ser nada malo después evolucionan a gyarados -pose I feel like god-

dylan:yo soy captain falcon el loco de los autos

honoka: -gotita- y que canción será

sayuri: sisisisi

pazita:la macarena

ie cast: -se ríen-

pazita:es el baile mas normal que he visto en mi vida, asíque creo que pueden hacerlo

los chicos creadores:es totalmente necesario que lo bailemos

honoka: si

pazita: -poniendo la música- se mueven pero con ritmo

-La música suena los chicos se ponen al medio del escenario mientras las luces titilaban y salían de varios clores como en la disco, Dylan como Captain Flacon moviéndose con un poco de vergüenza los chicos magikarp con pies les costaba moverse por el traje pero lo hacían-

pazita: -aplausos- un milagro que se puedan los trajes de magikarp

honoka: sigamos ,yo nunca he creado un chisme de un entrenador ,el que sea

-tachimukai levanta la mano-

honoka: y, aparte de la de hitomiko ,o solo esa

tachimukai:de hitomiko pero si se ha echo rumor

sayuri: conta conta

tachimukai:recuerdan a la entrenadora de Qtar pues si que se ha echo famoso que ahora todas las mujeres le odian -se frota las manos con malicia total-

ie cast: ok, este es un lado de tachi que nadie conoce ,y que da mucho miedo

pazita:ese lado es genial y MALIGNO una gran combinación entre lo tierno y lo malvadoso!

honoka: como sadistic vampire

pazita: -se emociona totalmente que llega a abrazar a tachimukai-

honoka: -abraza también a tachimukai- que geniaaal

pazita:waaa tachi vos sos mi senpai como taichi-senpai

sayuri: -sonrie- waa tachi maldadoso ,cuando pensé que no podías caerme mejor

pazita: pero ser malvado también tene sus consecuencias

tachimukai: ahora cual es mi penitencia-cara del gatito con botas-

pazita: -tratando de contenerse a la cara-¡rayos! tenias que ser como naa-san

honoka: awwww,puesss, digan ustedes

yuki: -todo relax- suele pasar, tu haces de Timmy Turner

ie cast: Timmy Turner de los padrinos mágicos O_O

honoka: que rareza

pazita:es de las mejores caricaturas

sayuri: bueno y por aparte ,que hará de castigo

paziita: -brillándole los ojitos- ¡ALGO EXTREMOO!

honoka: -sonrisa malévola- que será...

pazita:tirarse de un cañón con unos aros de fuego y tratar de aterrizar en un banco sin que los tiburones se lo coman -los ojos le brillan mas-

tachimukai: -con cara de wtf-pues no se supone que les agrado

pazita:demo, demo es que eso es muy muy extremo y me encanta lo extremo -hablando como cual niña de 4 años sin saber nada del mundo-

honoka: -poniéndole una mano en el hombro- solo hazlo

tachimukai: -suspirando derrotado- esta bien lo haré

-tachimukai disfrazado de Timmy Truner (obviamente la gorrita rosa, el pantalón respectivo y además la polera también de color rosa) poniéndose un casco de seguridad y subiendo el cañón, yuki le prende el cañón y sale disparado atravesando los aros como en "Mario Galaxy" y empieza a mover los brazos como el cuando finalmente ve el banquito y los tiburones esperándolo para comérselo, sorpresivamente no lo muerden ni nada y llega al banquito-

honoka: estas bien -apagándole una llamita de un mechón de pelo-

tachimukai: si muy bien, a la próxima nunca retos extremos seré disfrazado de Timmy Turner pero no tengo su locadez...

honoka: ummm,si ,perdón por esoo tachiiii

sayuri: sigamos ,yo nunca he ...querido raptar a alguien -los silenhillianos van levantando lentamente la mano- ustedes ,no cuentan chicos

silenhillianos: pfft ¬¬ aprendan de nosotros

-aphrodi y kido levantan la mano-

-el resto no haya si esconderse o llamar a la policía-

pazita:ok... teru-san a quien secuestro, razón o por venganza

aphrodi: secuestre a chan-en-soo- razones: no quiso darme el dinero necesario y sumando que no me dejaba el cargo necesario por también no dejarme usar la toga de zeus en un partido

honoka: -tomando cafe como si lo que dijo aprhodi hubiese sido normal- y tu kido

kido: -cambia su cara seria a una de psicópata en serie- secuestre a desuta

-todos quedan en shock-

pazita:ok razón valida -arqueando la ceja-

kido: -les pasa una carta- mejor léanlo

-Les comunico a uds la razón por la que secuestre a desuta: no dejaba de mirar a mi hermana opte por medidas drásticas con una mini amenaza: "Si sigues mirando a mi hermana de esa manera reformare esa cara que ya ni siquiera te serviría para halloween. Con cariño Yuuto Kido"-

sayuri: y creí que prhyrami chan era psicópata

phyramid head: -mirando a sayuri y luego se encoje de hombros-

honoka: eso explica la ausencia de desuta los últimos capítulos , en fin ,algo que decir ,pedirán perdón ,algo?

aphrodi y kido:¡NUNCA!

haruna: mi hermano esta de atar -con la palma cubriéndole el rostro-

pazita: -dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro- calma ya todo estará bien

genda: -pensando- desuta se lo merecía por estar tan cerca de mi chica -en el mundo real - tranquila haruna ,tu hermano aveces hace locuras y tonterias pero es por que te quiere -pensando- cha chan 2 puntos ,gano puntos con mi cuñado y trato bien a mi chica -sin darse cuenta hace la victory pose-

pazita y haruna: porque haces esa pose?

honoka: -usando su intuición femenina- naahhh ,no debe ser nada - pensando - wow , pobrecito desuta

pazita: anyway -mirando a los dos secuestradores- ustedes dos descarados su castigo ¡now!

pazita:tú aphrodi sos luna amane y tú secuestrador y además de protector hermano de pacotilla -apuntándolo con el dedo- serás miyabi de buono!

kido: -le dan ataques wtf -

aphrodi: ummm ,que tal es el traje amiga -mirando a honoka-

honoka: tu solo póntelo -con una gotita en la cabeza-

aphrodi:no me convence -cruzándose de brazos-

honoka: mira tu mismo-mostrándole una foto-

aphrodi: -le salen chispitas- ya voy~ -canturreando lo ultimo y llevándose a kido al vestidor-

sayuri: -con una gotita en la frente y mirando a su hermana-tal para cual

pazita:son coshash además ya me supongo la cara de kido que pondrá

kido: ME PONGO ESO CUANDO TU SEAS MISS UNIVERSO!

pazita: -riendo como suseseki de rozen maiden- echo cariño

aphrodi: NO TIENTES TU SUERTE SEÑORITOOO

pazita: -tarareando- ya salgan insectos

-los chicos salen usando sus bellísimos atuendos-

pazita:como siempre se ven lindísimos y cabe que recalcar que teru-san también -cruzada de brazos- ya saben que deben hacer

kido: no lo digas

pazita: -sonriendo malvadamente- ME BAILAN Y CANTAN UNA CANCION ENTENDIERON?

kido: te pedi que no lo dijeras, en fin que canción

pazita:love is war -poniéndose al lado del set de música-

-entre suplicas y amenazas finalmente kido acepta en bailar y cantar love is war, junto con aphrodi con un micrófono en mano haciendo el grito súper sonico y la típica pose (grito mortal rómpete los oídos) mientras cantaban empezaban a bailar el publico coreaba algunas partes y moviendo las manos en son-

honoka: super great

pazita:se quedan así por 5 minutos mas

kido: POR QUE

aphrodi: por mi esta ok

pazita:porque se me da la maldita gana o te jodes entendiste

kido: entendido

pazita:me parece bien siguiente pregunta

walter:yo nunca he comido los huevitos de chocolate de alguien mas -mira a pazita y luego a todos-

honoka: -silbando-

pazita: -jugando con sus manitos y clavando la mirada en el piso-

-nagumo y GOENJI levantan la mano lentamente-

pazita: -dejando de comer su chocolate amargo- díganme que no sueño y que nunca, nunca mas debo ver REC por la noche

honoka: no sueñas y no debes verlo ,explíquense

nagumo: -pose bad boy- me vengue no me dieron chocolates de pascuas el día de pascuas así que se los quite a angelo

pazita:ok haré caso a tu consejo y tu goenji rockero el... el que no cree en PASCUAS! -dramatizando lo ultimazo-

goenji: emmm ,si lo digo ,van a matarme

pazita:dilo o te rasuro la cabeza- mirándolo asesinadamente-

goenji: me comí un huevito de cada una de ustedes -señalando a las presentadoras-

pazita: -llorando a cascaditas para luego a cambiar a cara de enojada- TE COMISTE MI HUEVO MALDITO ESTAS MUERTO! -agarra un balón- ¡ETERNAL BLIZZARD! -golpea a goenji con el balón en toda la cara dejándolo en el piso- con razón no encontraba mi huevito ¬¬

honoka: MI HUEVITO!-toma el balón - LEGENDARY WOLF -le da en el estomago -DEVUELVELO

pazita: -llorando a cascaditas en el brazo de yuki- mi huevito!

honoka: grrrr-mirando a goenji con ira procediendo a rodearse del aura oscura - mi huevito...

pazita: -chocando miradas con honoka- tu sabes lo que debes hacer -yandere mode on-

honoka: si.. -modo vengativo activado-

-las presentadoras empiezan a tirarle balonazos al pobre goenji, colgándolo de patillas, mostrándole imágenes de toramaru, haciéndolo ver pocoyo hasta que finalmente le dan otros balonazos mas cargados de ira-

pazita:para que aprendas que nunca debes meterte con los dulces de los demás! ¡Sweet Illusion! -golpea a goenji nuevamente (ahora si en el estomago)-

honoka: -dándole un zape extra reforzado con la palma abierta-umm

pazita: -resoplando- enojo ira descargada al 100% -sonriendo-

honoka: 99% -le da un pellizco de monja súper reforzado a goenji-

goenji: gracias dios.. -hablando como puede-

ie cast:nos queda de lección nunca hacerlas enojar y mas si saben técnicas

goenji: quien ratas le enseña a dos vengativas técnicas como esas -vuelto polvo en el suelo-

pazita:en primera me la enseño atsuya y en segunda yo aprendí una solita y en tercera -mirándolo enojada- quédate en polvo mejor ni en pintura quiero verte

honoka: jummm ,descarado -le da la espalda súper enojada -

sayuri: -ya se puso roja de furia - mi huevo de chocolate...

pazita: -mirando a sayuri- te acompaño en el momento de FURIA!

sayuri: -desplegando la fila de derringer de sus brazos - tus ultimas palabras ladrón de dulces

goenji:salvenmeee -echo polvo total-

-luego un par de golpizas para shuuya goenji-

las presentadoras: -sonando sus manos- eso fue descargador

goenji: mami...eres tu...

walter: -mirando asesinadamente a goenji- NO ME COPIEN YO SOLO LLAMO A MI MAMI! LOCOOO!

pazita:ademas robon de dulces ahora es de frases! pero ya las pagaras todo el karma se devuelve

goenji: no he pagado ya mucho...

pazita: ok hora del castigo -mira a nagumo para luego matar a goenji con una mirada yandere- veamos...que pueden hacer?

honoka y sayuri: -se miran de forma psicópata-

pazita:kaze, kaze

kazemaru: -cara malévola- venganza...

pazita: -le susurra algo en el oído- entiendes?

kazemaru: sehhhhh

pazita: -hace señas-

walter y yuki: -le tiran baldes de pintura a goenji-

kazemaru: -aprovecha el momento mientras parecen granadas flasheantes y le baja los pantalones de goenji poniéndose al lado de sayuri-

goenji: -tono súper demonial- TE MATO

kazemaru: -encogiéndose de hombros muy tranquilo mientras las presentadoras trataban de no mirar-

walter y yuki: -sonriendo malvadamente- eso si ees vida

honoka: súbete los pantalones por amor de dios -cubriéndose súper fuerte los ojos-

goenji: -con todo el cabello manchado de pintura rosa y rojo- ok.. -subiéndose los pantalones mientras que yuki y walter reían junto con kazemaru-

sayuri: ya puedo descubrirme los ojos

pazita: -pegada las manos en los ojos junto con su reproductor de música- si, si puedes

sayuri: -se descubre los ojos - gracias al cielo...

pazita: ahora feliz kaze?

kazemaru: seeehh -victory pose by kazemaru ichirouta-

honoka: ok ... después de esa perturbadora escena

pazita:pero algo es algo -totalmente concentrada en cualquier cosa-

sayuri: al menos kaze tuvo su dulce venganza

pazita:pero ya sabes las venganzas se cobran -remarcando las ultimas énfasis-

goenji: ARRE CUIDATE QUE SI ME DAS LA ESPALDA TE MATO KAZEMARU!

pazita: -le da un zape- esa frase es mía y yo la uso ¬w¬

goenji: pero por que todo es con agresividad?

pazita:porque eso lo aprendí de ti de todos

sayuri: ok...y nagumo san ,de quien eran los huevitos de chocolate que te comiste

nagumo:de angelo

honoka:-mascullando-*glup* estas tan muerto

angelo:-escucha perfectamente y su areola se convierte en negra y su aura se pone de color roja- QUE DIJISTE ESTAS MUERTO! -se pone sus lentes matrix-

pazita:te apoyo en el momento de tortura te comprendo totalmente

sayuri: -poniendo su mano en el hombro de nagumo- tu vida ,ahora depende solo de ti ,ni yo puedo pararlo cuando se pone así

nagumo: y si llamas a los otros pistoleros -temblando-

sayuri: bromeas ,le robaste su chocolate, tratar de detenerlo seria casi suicidio en masa

angelo: -lo toma del hombro y saca cuernitos de mini diablo junto con su cola- veamos que tortura podría serte eficiente estar en una jaula de zombies con unas babosas mutantes en la mano?

honoka: emmm,ange san ,no es por nada ,pero no hay recursos para eso

angelo:tu crees -mirándola- ayuda al mundo silent hill~

honoka: -temblando de miedo- y si lo paramos en medio de la kya zone de fans zuzunagu con babosas en las manos ? y te doy un pastel de chocolate o algo así - tratando de negociar-

angelo: -pensando en un rato y sacándose lentamente los lentes- echo pero que lo metan con algo que las provoquen mas y lo hagan TIRITAS -llamas en los ojos para luego echarse a llorar y todas todas le miren con compasión total y lo van a abrazar como madres protectoras-

honoka: esta bien ,solo no llores mi pequeño ,te daré todo lo que pidas peque

angelo: -se le pasa el llanto y se calma- ok (-w-)

nagumo: ósea que van a matarme solo por que el se los pide -poniendo la expresión mas tierna que puede -sálvenme la vida one chans -diciendo lo ultimo con tono infantil-

pazita: -mirándolo- si te hago caso tsuri-chan me matara -cambia la cara a neko neko kawaiii- pero no lo niegues debes hacerlo

angelo: -con un letrerito de "acéptalo ,en este y casi mil universos soy mas kawai que tu y pagaras por comerte mi chocolate ,muahaha, cariños y mis "mejores deseos " angelo-

nagumo: -cambia la cara de terror- que le dieron para que fuera tan malvado

sayuri: malvado-cargando a angelo- si angelo es el chico mas tierno y bueno de todo el mundo -tirandolo ligeramente al aire- no te haría nada si no hubieses comido su chocolate

angelo: soy victima de las circunstancias -llanto moe-

pazita: -totalmente casi a llorar- no se como puedes decirle malvado si es el chico mas lindo y tierno que he conocido

nagumo_ -histérico - que no ven los cuernitos y la cola ,quiere matarme!

pazita:pero te comiste su chocolate ¿no? -tomándolo de la mano- ahora se bueno y entra -ya llevándoselo a la kyaa zone-

angelo: no olvides el traje pazi one chan -carita mega hiper tierna súper ukesin g 20-

pazita: -pasándole el traje en manos a nagumo- ahora entra

nagumo: puedo decir unas ultimas palabras?

sayuri: depende de ange san -mirando al chico que mueve negativamente la cabeza- no!

pazita: -empuja a nagumo a la sala- cuidate~

-nagumo entra casi arrastrado por las fans a la kya zone usando un traje de len kagamine en sadistic vampire ,segundos después ,el traje ya esta echo tirillas inservibles-

nagumo: SALVENMEEEE! se los ruego SAQUENME DE AQUIIIII!

pazita:-mirando con pena (no por nagumo si no por el traje)- que dices ange-san

angelo: dejémoslo un rato mas ...-comiendo su pastel con carita tierno-vengativa-

pazita: -sentándose y esperando otro rato mas-

-el pobre nagumo sigue en la sala de kyaa zone y las chicas ya estaban literalmente por violárselo con manoseadas totales-

honoka: si siguen así tsurime nos matara-canturreando eso ultimo-

pazita: -temiendo lo peor- no quiero ni imaginármelo y que me odie nuuuu -chillando como niña pequeña y temer un castigo y reprenda de padres-

sayuri: -mirando a angelo -tu dirás- angelo levanta el pulgar- el gladiador -angelo le pasa un papelito- ok ..el asesino de huevitos de pascua ,vivirá , si es que aun sigue con vida -disparando al techo - ok ,señoritas ,no hay nada mas que ver ,ya gozaron la vista un ratito ,dispérsense

las chicas: -se dispersan con total melancolía y una llevaba la capa del traje-

honoka: -le echa un cobertor encima a nagumo- ve al vestidor ,ponte lo que sea y devuélvete rapidito...

nagumo: -asintiendo y yéndose rápidamente-

pazita:con esto aprendo de nunca hacer enojar a angelo

ie cast: creo que todos aprendimos .-con una gota enorme en la nuca-

pazita:hmmm sip... prosigamos yo nunca he contado una historia con efectos especiales

-fudo suzuno y strada levantan la mano-

-el resto termina echándose la bebida encima por la incredulidad-

natsumi: co9f cof cof cof ,strada kun...

strada: -sonriéndole como un galán de película a natsumi- amor, no podía evitarlo tu belleza es casi inevitable tanto que no puedo parar de contar nuestra historia de amor

-suspiro simultáneo de las chicas y chicos sensibles-

-sonido de asco de un grupo de chicos-

pazita: -suspirando largamente- como desearía que mas stradas existieran me derretiría como cual helado por las frases que dice

honoka y sayuri: siii-entre suspiro- cuando te clona strada...queremos uno igualito

strada: -ignorándolas, nunca te fijes en otras chicas además de tu bomboncito de azúcar- natsumi yo te amo y por nunca te dejaría -abrazándola-

natsumi: -murmurando- ahora si ,todos nos vieron ,se nos acabo el secreto

honoka: pfff, que secreto, si habían un montón de apuestas a como acabaría su cita

pazita:nosotras lo sabíamos desde hace mucho mucho -totalmente emocionada y saltitos simultáneos y sujetada del hombro de yuki-

kido: yo perdí casi todo mi efectivo por apostar en contra...

pazita: -haciendo un "jah jah"- te pasa por malvado y por tener el sis-com

fudo: que tonto ,yo me hice casi rico apostando a favor del romance -se tapa la boca rápidamente-

pazita: -lo mira rápidamente- awww fudo tienes corazón de melón y eso es tan tierno

-todos asienten-

honoka: aunque fudo sea rudo ,tiene su corazoncito de flan ,como sayuri

pazita: -sonriendo divertida- cualquier persona tiene su lado sentimental

sayuri: en fin , y fudo ,que historia contó

fudo: -inflado de cachetes mientras strada estaba muy concentrado en natsumi-

honoka: solo cuéntanos

fudo:conte una historia mejor dicho mis anécdotas a un niño que iba pasando por la cancha de futbol -imitando un avioncito-

ie cast: -con una enorme gota en la cabeza- esa ...no me la creo

fudo: -los mira- a ver yo tengo mis lados que ustedes no conocen -orgulloso mode on-

las chicas: si!

pazita:hasta las chicas del publico lo dicen fudo vas por buen camino mostrando tus lados bien profundos

honoka: yosh ,y zuzu chan

suzuno:ehmmm "suzuno y la fabrica de los helados multi sabrosos" -contando totalmente orgulloso-

ie cast: -se caen de espaldas exceptuando por mido y ange-

midorikawa y angelo: TU RULEAS HERMANO!

suzuno: -pose nice guay combinada con victory pose-

pazita: -con una gotita- era de esperarse.

honoka: en fin ...el castigo seraaaa

pazita:como todo castigo y todo deseo para los que querian boda ya esta -se lleva a strada-

honoka: -arrastra a zuzuno en la misma dirección - vamos vamos

sayuri: ven fudo ,quieres banana-mostrándole una banana cual señuelo para atraer un perro-

kido: -con una gotita- fudo tampoco es tan estúpido-recalcando en tan-

yuki:tu crees -fudo sigue a sayuri como un perro que va detrás de su comida y juguete-

ie cast: -con una enorme gota en la nuca- aparente mente si es tan estúpido

-luego de peleas por parte de los chicos-

pazita:¡taadaaa~! -mostrando a un strada con tuxedo todo formal-

natsumi: te vez genial -tratando de disimular el sonrojo-

sayuri: ta cha chaaaan -sacando a fudo con un vestido balnco y abombachado en la falda con muchas flores rosadas-

ie cast: -conteniéndose de la risa para luego de pocos segundos reírse como esquizofrénicos tirados al piso tanto rojos por falta de oxigeno-

honoka: ya podemos salir ?

pazita: -haciendo señal total de afirmativo-

honoka: es hora -canta como puede la marcha nupcial y sale tirando pétalos blancos de flores- que vengas

suzuno: NO ! -honoka entra al vestidor y lo empuja hacia afuera ,mostrando que luce un espectacular vestido de novia muy simular al de la princesa kate ,pero con mas flores y un velo de encaje francers blanco-

ie cast: -con cara de totalmente OMG mezclada con la de poker face-

las chicas. awwwwwwwww,que hermosa!

pazita: -empuja a strada hacia suzuno quedando bastante cerca- ahora di palabras de la que tu sabes

-comienza a sonar música romántica y cae petalos blancos de rosa ,además de que vuelan palomas y mariposas blancas-

honoka: deben dar sus votos ,estilo los manuales de daisuke endo

sayuri: y lo mas romántico que se pueda strada san ,o si no

natsumi: -comiéndose las uñas se le gastan agarra las manos de pazita- o si no que

sayuri: ummm ,no he decidido si dejarlo media hora en la misma habitación que tu padre y una escopeta , o , vestirlo a el de novia

natsumi: -temiéndose lo peor lo del padre-

pazita:ok empezamos o que

ie cast: empiezen

strada: -pensando que es natsumi y tomándole la mano a suzuno-me dejas sin palabras ,ya que te vez tan wham, eres aun mas hermos...o si las estrellas asen swing piumm a tu alrededor -le besa la mano -y ni aunque alguna vez mi corazón hiciera bam ,te dejaría

natsumi: -le da un patatuz g10-

honoka:-con una video cámara- este es yaoi del bueno!

pazita:y tiene las frase mas derretidotas para el corazón posibles -tirando corazoncitos a su alrededor-

sayuri. ahora ,es turno de la "novia" -haciendo las comillas con las manos-

suzuno: cuando te vi mi corazón hizo pokin y cada vez que te veo mi corazón hace bum bum pero nunca quisiera irte o si no crush haría mi pobre corazón

las chicas: -totalmente conmocionadas y tirando kyas por segundo-

pazita: -aplaudiendo- si estuvieran allí de boda doble ya estarían en el periódico

fudo: -riéndose como loco de ellos-

pazita:y tu estarías también en la primera plana sumando que te haría cantar

honoka: así que para finalizar, unas palabras del padrino-madrina fudo akio -aplaude-

fudo: -sacando su lado sentimental imaginando- les deseo lo mejor que desde lo profundo de mi corazón les otorgue felicidad y maravillas en su "casamiento" y que sus hijos sean iguales de ustedes de maravillosas personas -haciendo con sus manos una forma de corazón-

ie cast: -enmudecen súbitamente-

honoka: no usaste ni una onomatopeya...PERO AUN ASI ESTUVO GENIAL

fudo: -pone poker face- no volveré a hacer esto

sayuri. -despliega las filas de pistolas-segurito, ahora una ultima frase y estarán casaditos-vuelve a hacer las comillas sin dejar de apuntar a fudo-

fudo:...les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo...

sayuri: -tensa los gatillos- y...

fudo:que hagan yaoi de la mejor calidad -totalmente owned-

ie cast. -se cae de espaldas-

pazita:eeeeen fin -lanza confetis- feliz casamiento

alguien por ahi: MASELTOV

pazita: -mirando la persona- what?

honoka: -con un enorme libro en sus manos y acomodando sus lentes de forma intelectual-es lo que se dice en las bodas judias significa buena suerte

pazita: -mirando a honoka- ah ok todo great

yuki:ok... debemos proseguirle

honoka: yo nunca he estado ilusionado con algo imposible

-edgard levanta la mano tranquilamente-

-todos lo miran con la carita ,i feel like god, dichosos por que sabían que en el recaería toda la tortura-

pazita: -los mira a todos- ay si como no, todavía falta demasiado

-todos se decepcionan-

honoka: en fin ,cual fue vuestra ilusión imposible

sayuri: aparte de escapar -vuelve a restregarle el contrato en su cara- jah jah

edgard: -se quita el contrato de la cara- con lady gaga OK ALGUN PROBLEMIN CON ELLO!

pazita: -mostrándole una chapita de lady gaga que se le cayo-

edgar: DAME -tomando la capita como smigol-mi preciosa ,preciosa

pazita: ay que ortivo -poniendo cara "me lo quitaste eso merece un castigo"-

honoka: -dándole a pazita una mirada maldadosa- piensas lo mismo que yo...

pazita: -mirada yanderesca- a mano, juegas ajedrez humano (harry potter) si pierdes estarás condenado a seguir las ordenes que te demos por 1 mes entero

edgar: jummm,soy bueno ,contra quien jugare

pazita:reina de negro haruna rey de negro genda -kido pone cara de fuuu- kido de caballo

honoka: caballo negro 2 someoka ,alfiles phillip y dylan , torres aki y endou , peones, mark,otomura,tsunami,toko,kabeyama,fuburra,strada y natsumi

someoka y kido:¡por que somos caballos!

pazita:primero kido lo hicimos para joderte el día -pone cara gatuna- y someoka porque se nos da la gana

honoka: yosh , y del lado blanco ,tres veces ganadora de los concursos escolares, con 5 años de formación escolar en ajedrez y una larga descendencia de ajedrecistas

pazita: -sonando tambores con walter-

edgar. quiero ver al tipo que pueda vencerme

sayuri: -poniéndose unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos y con picos plateados- esa seria yo ,edgar

edgard: -pone cara de estreñido- MI PEOR PESADILLA

sayuri: y aun no vez nada , ok ,mi reina y rey ,serán...

-suenan de nuevo tambores-

pazita:¡Tsurime y...!

sayuri. -señalando a haruya- tu -angelo le pasa otro papelito- huevipascuisida-con muchos ? en su cabeza-

pazita:esta diciendo que es un asesino de huevos de pascua -llorando a total- ¡va por ti tsurime!

honoka: ok,el resto del equipo ,alfiles,fubuki y atsuya,caballos,ichinose y lika, torres,kazemaru y angelo,peones,mido,hiro,zuzu,afu,shuyi,fidio marco y gianluca...

pazita: -trae a tsurime- disfruta de tu estancia

-suena el pitido para empezar el juego-

-las jugadas comienzan de forma directa y agrsiva ,edgar habia logrado acorralar al rey de sayuri de casi todas las escapatorias posibles ,ella solo sonrio macabramente-

sayuri: kazemaru, E 9 ,jaque mate -edgar se había encerrado solo sin querer-

edgard: -golpeándose con el piso- como pude ser tan despistado

sayuri: -encogiéndose de hombros- ni idea ,pero ahora, eres nuestro esclavo

pazita: -con estrellitas- eso significa...

sayuri: todo tuyo ,yo no lo necesito-señalando a edgar-

pazita:anyway después lo uso -con tono macabro-

edgar: -se le sale el alma por la boca- por que...

sayuri: -vuelve a estamparle la enorme resma de papeles en la cara- por que firmaste-sonrisa felina-

pazita: -frotándose las manitas- después vemos que haces para cumplir todo lo que pido…

honoka: en fin ,continuamos yo nunca he soñado con conocer a alguien

-fubuki levanta la mano-

-el resto bebe normalizado, despues de todo ,había echo cosas mil veces mas raras-

pazita:no se engañen soñar con alguien también puede tener influencias -suena luka luka night fever-

fubuki: cof cof ,siempre he querido conocer a rin kagamine

honoka: -inflando los mofletes- y yo a len...

pazita:es el sueño de toda fan girl conocer a len kagamine -fubuki sin que nadie se cuenta se pone a bailar luka luka night fever-

-todos miran con carita de wtf y pasan a ver a las presentadoras con cara de "que droga amapola marínela o cosa rara le dieron ahora"-

pazita:atsuya...dime que a tu hermano no le diste una amapola por favor

atsuya: no ,ya llevo varios días limpio de amapolas -victory pose by atsuya fubuki-

atsuka: seguro-aparece sorpresivamente detrás de la silla de atsuya- bu

atsuya: -se cae de cabeza y salen fubukis en su cabeza corriendo-

pazita: -gotita estilo anime- gracias por venir atsuka-neechan siéntete cómoda

atsuka: -comiendo marínela y sentándose cómodamente en una de las sillas- siempre es un placer infartar a atsuya ...digo ,venir

pazita: -susurrándole en la oreja- recuerda eso y que siempre será genial

atsuka -fusión victory pose con pose nice guay y fuck yeah-

pazita: -sonríe- por tener un sueño y por... -fubuki ahora baila miku miku shite ageru- definitivamente a este le drogaron con corrector

honoka: -le pone la mano en la cabeza a fubuki como para apagar el despertador-seria mucho pedir que te quedaras quieto mientras dictamos tu castigo

fubuki: -inflando los mofletes- ok ok

pazita: -toma a fubuki de espaldas le pone una cola de gato y orejas- como te gusta bailar tanto...

walter:VAS A HACER EL NYAN NYAN DANCE! -corriendo como niño de 5 años alrededor de henry-

henry: -se cubre la cara con la palma-

pazita: -toma de la mano a henry- se que hace estas estupideces de siempre pero yo lo quiero así -cara felina-

henry: what ever-pone la musica-

-fubuki empieza a bailar nyan nyan dance como todo un cat boy moe por peticiones exageradas de chicas "desconocidas" debía decir "nyaaan"-

honoka: -con su video en la mano enlazada a youtube - como vamos

pazita: a... 50018 y un.. -lee el comentario-

honoka: -se pone roja de furia- COMO!

pazita: -con una gotita tremenda- sálvese quien lo escribió..

sayuri: que se esconda bajo una roca en vietnam ,de lo contrario...

honoka: lo encuentro y lo descuartizo-con llamas en los ojos-

pazita: -riendo nerviosamente-

sayuri: calm down -echándole agua en la cara para apagar las llamas-mejor continuemos

pazita:yep -fubuki anda cerquita de honoka por las fangirls-

honoka: que parte de ,si intentan cualquier cosa pasada ,las mando de una patada a besar a someoka en smash 4

chicas: -ponen cara de asco-

pazita: -con una lagrimita- bendita sea esa frase

sayuri. -asiente orgullosa- yo se la enseñe cuando tenia 4 años

pazita:bueno... yo nunca he pensado en como se vería alguien en traje de lo que sea -se imagina a X persona y queda en blanco-

honoka: -le pasa la mano varias veces en frente de la cara-ya la perdimos, ok, digan

-tobitaka y endo levantan la mano-

-todos escupen su bebida que llega hasta la pared contraria del estudio por la fuerza-

yuki: -aun picoteando a pazita- que clase de imaginación fue

honoka: -mirando a yuki con algo de compasión-enserio querrías saberlo

yuki: -le devuelve la mirada- no creo que me traume o si? el que jugo bloody of rose y todas las sagas de silent hill

honoka: pues yo creo que fue -le susurra un monton de cosas a yuki en el oído-

yuki: -cara de wtf total- ya no podré mirarlo de la misma forma

honoka. pues por eso te lo dije...

walter: -poniéndole el micrófono en la boca a tobitaka- vamos dilo

tobitaka: a endo como mario bros QUE TIENE DE EXTRAÑO?

ie cast: -cara wtfuckeada total-

pazita: -llorando a cascaditas- no quiero imaginar nunca mas

honoka: -muriendo de risa- si no necesitas imaginarlo ,de eso se disfrazo hace 2 años -mostrando una foto instantánea-

pazita: -llorando mas-

honoka: que tienes pazita chan ...

pazita: -respirando- imagine algo desagradable que solo esta en mis sueños en fin... -tratando de no imaginar-

honoka: ok...y tu satoru

endo:me imagine a kazemaru de Utau Hoshina (Tsukiyomi Utau)

las presentadoras: Y ASI PIDEN QUE NO IMAGINEMOS YAOI-las 3 niñas asienten mostrando su apoyo-

endo: -señalando a eileen que iba pasando- ELLA ME LO DIJO!

pazita: ¡silence! es hora del castigo -brillándole los ojos malvadosamente-

sayuri: esto me huele re bien -frotándose las manos con malicia-

pazita: -sonriendo inocentemente- concurso de cachetadas para ver quien hace el ruido mas fuerte posible y la marca mas roja posible

honoka: términos y condiciones establecidas ,nos reservamos el derecho de admisión ,promoción valida hasta agotar existencias ,y por cierto, contamos con que tobitaka gane

pazita:una advertencia sin técnicas especiales a lo potencia de sus lindas manitas y bracitos que den

sayuri. en sus marcas ,listos , a darle!

-endo comienza en pegarle una cachetada a la mano de tobitaka haciendo un ruido fuerte pero no se la dejo roja-

-tobitaka responde con una cachetada mas fuerte dejandole un leve rosado en las mejillas-

-endo recuerda la vez que le coquetearon a aki pone cara de asesino y le da una cachetada a lo típico "te metiste con mi mujer te jodes!"-

-tobitaka responde furico con una cachetada aun mas fuerte con la mas sana intención de tirarle un diente-

-endo le da una cachetada en la mano sorpresivamente fuerte por golpearle en su cara dejándole la mano muy roja y tobitaka hace una mueca de dolor-

-tobitaka ,insultado en su orgullo ,le da una cachetada tan fuerte que resuena varias cuadras a la redonda-

-endo le devuelve la cachetada pero en la cara dejándosela terriblemente roja tanto que yuki le toca la cara y le quema la mano-

-tobitaka repite lo anterior pero con suficiente impulso para sacarle todos los dientes de una vez( que de suerte no sucedió)-

-resumiendo que ambos chicos quedaron con leves moretones con toda la cara roja y la mano grande yacidos en el piso-

honoka: algo que decir jovenes -poniendo el micrófono frente a endo-

endo:me las pagarasw -hablando como abuelito sin dientes- lo juro por mi orgullo Y POR TODO EL SOCCER!

tobitaka: y yo por toda mi pandilla Y MI HERMOSO CABELLO

pazita: -mirándolos divertida- pero que grandes golpizas si fuera deporte de seguro ya ganamos

sayuri: ummm, en fin ,quien gano?

pazita: -revisando el contador de golpizas...- EMPATE

tobitaka: -totalmente molido a golpes- JODIDO CONTADOR

endo: de que te quejas -con humito en el rostro pero hablando normal-

tobitaka: -maldiciendo internamente-

pazita:eeen fin~ yo nunca he sido chico y he besado un chico -mirando a todos con cara felina-

honoka y sayuri: yijahhhh -mirando a fubuki y goenji-

goenji y fubuki: -en el piso haciendo circulitos-

honoka: cof cof ,y aparte...

goenji y fubuki: y aparte..?

honoka: y aparte quien mas..

-midorikawa y kazemaru levantan la mano-

-se oye el kya mas fuerte que haya habido -

sayuri: -descubriendose los oidos- y eso que pusimos ventanas anti balas -señalando una ventana medio quebrada- igual...KYAAAAA

pazita:es muy épico -hace un random rainbow-

yuki: -mirando a las presentadoras- hora del castigo

honoka: -asiente- que sera...

pazita:cantaran...

yuki y walter: i kiss a boy (i kiss a girl de katty perry)

goenji: -se le sale el alma por la boca-

pazita: -le pasa un microfono a goenji a fubuki midorikawa y kazemaru- canten con todo el sentimiento -tarareando "junjou love"-

honoka: y al que no ,le pongo esta belleza-señalando el traje de dulces que usa katty perry en california girls-

los chicos: -asienten-

-suena la pista y comienzan a cantar las chicas todas todas coreaban parte de la canción movían los brazos, Hikari miraba a Goenji con respeto total las luces titilaban de colores verde celeste azul mezclándose-

chicas: -cantando trozo de la canción-

las presentadoras:-unas grabando otras tomando fotos o simplemente cuadrando el karaoke-

pazita: -sacando fotos a lo que daban sus dedos sumando que andaba con un pocky en la boca-

-finalmente la canción acaba ,los ukes hacen una pose guay para rematar y goenji queda con cara de wtf por no saber que hacer.-

pazita:pobre no tiene una pose

goenji: -sonrojado- ES QUE NO SOY UKE PARA SABER QUE HACER EN ESTAS TONTERIAS

pazita:idiota, como que no podes tener pose mira -hiroto hace pose nice guay+ estilo matrix- vez ¬¬

goenji: es que yo soy seme seme ,ese siempre ha sido medio uke

pazita: -hablando en bajito- tu no sos seme vos so seme y uke

goenji: -se le sale el alma por la boca-

pazita:okay! yo nunca he tenido que dormir con alguien que me guste -suspira-

-endo y aki levantan la mano-

pazita: -hace silbidos-

honoka. -se desmaya y se golpea la cabeza con el suelo-

juan: -se quita la cinta gris que le pusieron en la boca -lo sabia lo sabia AUCH -sintiendo después de media hora el dolor de la cinta aislante ,ahora con función depilatoria-

pazita: -golpeandole codacitos a aki- neehhh que hicieron?

aki: NADA!

pazita: -riéndose- estaba bromeando

endo: vale aclarar que gracias a que este estudio es enorme y muy frio en las noches ,nos toco dormir ambos

pazita: -silbidos y partes de "aww" por chicas y chicos sensibles-

honoka. umm,ok...su penitencia será... –le lanzan un papelito y lo lee-

pazita: -se lleva a aki-

honoka: -arrastra a endo de una oreja-

aki:¿estas segura de esto? -se escucha un "si"-

endo: te lo imploro POR FAVOR NO!

-al rato después las presentadoras regresan con un extraño chico y una chica-

honoka: cuéntalo ,como la venganza de tsurime parte 2

pazita:¡echo! -les muestra a las chicas el chico de pelo verde corto- ¿que les parece?

chicas: es algo lindo!

pazita:me alegro

chicas: como se llama ,que edad tiene, cual es su teléfono!

pazita: -pone cara de asesina- ALEJENSE ES MIO!

chicas: -hacen un enorme puchero-

atsuya: -odiando al chico-

pazita: -cara de orgullo total- ¿que piensan de ella chicos? -muestra a la chica-

chicos: es muy linda

pazita: -riendo un poquito- genial~

chicos: porque que preguntan

pazita: pues... -mira a honoka- preparada?

honoka: siempre

pazita: -tomando al chico- ella es aki pero ahora esta en su versión masculina -sacando la lengua- apuesto que ya le tendrían acosándola por un buen tiempo

chicas: podemos acosarlo mientras aun es chico...

pazita: -echando llamitas- NO ES MIO!

chicas: entonces de quien

pazita:que es mío me pertenece -les muestra una marquita de gato (no es real solo fue un juramento)- se aguantan porque me pertenece desde ahora hasta que ya sea chica de new

chicas: -protestando-

pazita: no se quejen -toma a la chica- para quienes de seguro se lamentaran es endo

todos: por que

pazita: nehh que importa esta de chica el pobre seguirá perseguido

-unos chicos obsesivos del publico persiguen a endo girl-

pazita: -encogiéndose de hombros- se quedaran asi hasta que termine el capitulo~

endina: NOOOOOOOOOO

pazita:sii! -haciendo el signo de victoria-

honoka:continuemos

pazita:yo nunca he abrazado cada cosa que veo porque me siento feliz... ¿contamos?

sayuri:creo que no...

pazita: -hace puchero- nehh...

-goenji kido, genda y hiroto levantan la mano-

-los chicos se ríen, las chicas suspiran como locas-

haruna: -suspira totalmente feliz- mi novio es genial

chicas del publico con envidia: si tu novio es taaan genial

pazita:ok... hiro y tu?

hiroto: emm, el día que me dieron la figura de rukia ,abrase a quien se me cruzaba...

pazita:waa genial hiro~ y tu genda?

genda: cuando haruna se volvió mi novia ,abrase a medio instituto

pazita:y tu kido?

kido: -tratando de no reír- a fudo lo engañaron con una banana haciéndolo caer a la rivera sumando un golpe de zapato estaba tan feliz que abrase a mi peor enemigo a kageyama que iba pasando por allí

honoka: -dando vueltas en el suelo de risa-

ie cast: pensábamos que fudo no era estúpido pero esto lo sobrepasa -riéndose a carcajadas-

fudo: cierren la boca-mirando a todos con una cara de total odio-

pazita: pobeshito -usando tono de lastima- ok castigo -cambiándolo abruptamente a malvada-

yuki: -pasándole un avión de papel a los chicos "dar un abrazo mega cariñoso de oso a cada fujoshi. Los quiere torturar yuki hideki-

los abrasadores: -palidos como un papel (hiroto casi se vuelve invisible)-

pazita: great idea~ -abrazando a yuki- FUJOSHIS VENGAN!

fujoshis: -llegan rápidas como el viento y felices como honoka viendo "amor es para siempre"-

pazita: hagan una filita detrás de la persona que quieren que les de un... ¡ABRAZO MEGA CARIÑOSO DE OSO!

-las chicas se reparten en filas de largos similares y algunas conversan de que cuando terminen ,se van a ir a toda fila o a volver a formar-

pazita: -sonando un silbato- EMPIEZEN

-Las fujoshi empiezan a abrazar a los chicos casi asfixiándolos algunas les quitaban el celular sin que se dieran cuenta les dejaban mensajitos o les robaban su numero telefónico haciendo una fila de 25 mts de largo, para los pobres que ya ni casi tenían pulmones-

genda: -con una deformidad de las costillas falsas ahora incorregible- cuanto falta

pazita:35 personas mas

los abrasadores: -se les sale el alma por la boca con un letrerito de "exigimos siondicato ,o al menos una compensación-

pazita: lo hacen les juramos que le llevamos a la nieve con todo pagado -tratando de convencerlos-

los abrasadores:algo mejor

pazita:jodanse -dice dándose la vuelta-

los abrasadores: doh

-después de muchos abrazos.

honoka: -terminando con la revisión medica- ummmmm, van a tener que dormir de pie no reclinarse ,cero poses guay y cero abrazos ,al menos por hoy

los abrasadores: -mirandose con pena-

haruna: como que cero abrazos -con cascaditas en los ojos-

genda:no te preocupes mor -tratando de no abrazarla-

kido: grrrr...

pazita:no melodramas -pegándole un zape- yo nunca he dormido con mi madre

honoka: cuentan ,nanas ,hermanas mayores, madre adoptivas ,hermanastras mayores etc etc

-sakuma levanta la mano tranquilamente-

-todos lo ven con carita de wtf-

sakuma:¡NO LES VOY A CONTAR NADA!

fudo: -aparece con una capita con una insignia de F.- yo tengo un video

pazita:mostra -señalándole un dvd-

-fudo pone el video donde se muestra claramente a sakuma en una muy adorable y mullida pijama de pingüino-

pazita:kawaiii -con estrellitas- sakuma eres muy muy moee

-en el video-

sakuma: te quiero mucho mamita...-con voz mega moe-

chicas y presentadoras: QUE TIERNOO -tirando corazoncitos-

ie cast: -con wtf g100-

honoka: y por que tenias ese video fudo

fudo: -haciendo la pose de superman- fuentes mías y.. PORQUE SE ACERCO A HARUNA -tirando llamitas en los ojos-

genda: -letrerito enorme y con luces de " es mi novia tonto"-

pazita:ook por ser moe también mereces castigo

sakuma: -poniendo carita extra moe- tienen que?

pazita: -poniendo cara seria- eso ya no sirve -orgullosa mode on-

sakuma: demonios ,como a ellos aun les sirve -mirando a angelo-

pazita:son...cositas -haciéndose la que no sabe- en fin tu castigo será...

las presentadoras:entrar a kyaa zone con la misma pijamada

sakuma. -se le sale el alma por la boca-

almita de sakuma: estoy frito...

pazita: -se lo lleva felizmente al vestidor para pasarle pijamada-

-sakuma sale usando la muy muy adorable pingupijama-

atsuya: PINGUINO!-escondiéndose tras la silla- alejenlo alejenlo

pazita: -tapándole los ojos con la mano- nehhh son cositas

honoka: en fin ,ve al centro de la kya zone ,escoge la fan que prefieras ,dale un abrazo y di te quiero mucho

sakuma: -entra a la kyaa zone tranquilamente y empieza a ver a las fujoshis hasta que encuentra una que se parece a su mamá. Se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo cariñosito de pinguinito- te quiero mama -con voz súper tierna-

fan que sakuma eligió: -muriéndose de felicidad-

fujoshis: -re celosas con un pañuelo en la boca y tirandolo-

sayuri. creo que debería salvar a sakuma y a esa chica ,o los van a matar -mirando a fudo-

fudo: -pose heroica-

pazita: -tira a fudo en kya zone- sálvalo o te despellejo con un rasurador

-fudo se tira aparta a las fans de mala gana y carga a sakuma -

-cámara grabando la forma en lo que lo toma y se pasan mil fotocopias de yaoi-

fudo: nada personal ,por mi ,dejo que te coman te manoseen etc etc ,pero valoro mi pellejo y odio los rasuradores

sakuma: -con cara de wtf- eres un maldito mohicano, como odiar los rasuradores algo tan inofensivo

fudo. déjame ser pingüino anormal

haruna: sakuma kun se ve muy tierno vestido de pinguuu

genda:QUEEE -va a dentro de la kya zone y toma a sakuma de una mano y mira a fudo amenazante- no hables con mi chica no la toques no le dirijas la mirada por 1 seg ni estés cerca de ella solo 25 mts en resumen: te hago carne molida y tú sakuma deja de actuar tan tierno que me la robas -tirando llamas-

haruna: -con una gotita-

**pazita:te toco celoso pero bueh~ **

haruna: ummmm, al menos, es su forma de decir que me ama , muy a su manera...

pazita:awww que ternidez en fin yo nunca me he declarado a alguien

-tachimukai levanta la mano-

-el resto lo mira con alegría-

tachimukai: -sonrojado y moviendo las manos nerviosamente- n-no lo he echo pero... quiero hacerlo en este momento

honoka: -toda ilusionada- ok ,ten el micrófono y dilo fuerte y claro

tachimukai: -tomando el microfono tomando el aire de todo sus pulmones- HARUNA ASHITEIRU DAISUKI DA YO!

honoka. creo ...que mas bien lo arrastre a su lecho de muerte

fudo, desuta (que apareció recién) kido y genda: -con unas motosierras- VAS A MORIR BASTARDO

sayuri: -peor de demonial y con un arsenal completo listo a disparar-le tocan un solo cabello y les juro que los pateare tan fuerte, que sus ante pasados de 100 generaciones atras y 100 delante ,van a sentir el dolor

las presentadoras: -aparecen con un par de cadenas, bates como el de dokuro-chan y amenazan a los chicos- no toquen a tachi el no tiene la culpa déjenlo ser

haruna: como me metí en esto...

pazita:recuerda en el capitulo en donde le ayudaste a hacer el mao hand -pose nice guay- por eso te quiere

**-**todos miran a un muy asustado y sonrojado tachimukai-

pazita:ok... -aleja a los que quieren matar a tachimukai- tu castigo será...

tachimukai: no he sufrido mucho ya -carita ukesin g 3000000-

pazita:no mames tachi ahora todos quieren usar su tierna mirada en convencerme SE JODEN -dramatizando-

honoka: tranquila paz ,quieren poky?

pazita: no, no quiero estoy a DIETA ¬¬

yuki:comer 100 galones de helado en 8 minutos

tachimukai: -se pone pálido-

sayuri: velo por el lado positivo, el helado mejora el animo y cura el corazón herido ,créeme ,lo se...

-un camion trae el helado y lo deja en el estudio, honoka le pasa una cuchara a tachimukai-

ie cast: a el le dan helado gratis y a nosotros nos hacen sufrir como conejillos de indias

honoka: ustedes creen que tratariamos asi un conejillo de indias -señalando a sayuri-

ie cas:fue literal

pazita:en fin -sonando un silbato- empieza

tachimaukai: -comiendo helado a la capacidad de su tierna pero pequeña boca- no podré con tanto...

midorikawa y angelo:que desperdicio... -con baba-

honoka: una por haruna!-tachimukai come una norme cucharada- otra por haruna!-y sigue así por un buen rato-

-finalmente tachimukai se come todo el helado pero.. con un leve congelamiento de cabeza-

tachimukai: me ..dueleee-con carita moe -

pazita: anyway yo nunca he tenido un perrito o una mascota

-otomura levanta la mano lentamente-

-el resto lo mira con carita de compasión-

haruna: tranquilo otomura san , a mi no me dejaron tener mascotas hasta hace poco -sonriendo de forma adorable-

genda: -tratando de no ponerse celoso- solo.. es un comentario... solo es un comentario -susurrando por lo bajo-

fudo: -retorciendo una copia del quijote de la mancha ,versión completa con total facilidad-solo esta siendo amable-entre dientes-

pazita: -mirando el libro y se lo quita- estúpido libro del mal -lo tira lejos-

honoka: ok...cual seria tu castigo..

pazita: -le muestra un traje de perro- ponete esto y promociona... -le pasa un cartel "restaurant sweet dreams"-

otomura: -con cascaditas en los ojos- bwww, es necesario...

honoka: si lo haces te daremos toda la comida china que te quepa

otomura:hai... -se pone el traje y lleva el cartel que tenia estrellitas y un leve dibujo del restaurant como los tradicionales pero con ese asambleante que puede satisfacer tu estomago-

honoka: vez ,no fue tan malo ,ahora que tal toda la comida china que puedas comer

otomura: toda la que angelo o midorikawa puedan comer y es un trato

pazita:un trato hecho y te traigo el maravilloso arroz que hacen allí -con un pañuelo en la boca-

otomura: ok...

pazita:yo nunca he sido el mejor

-kabeyama levanta la mano-

-todos lo miran con alegría-

honoka: de la que te salvas, haces algo bien un par de veces y luego todo te tiene que salir perfecto ,es horrible

pazita:pero algo es algo que no hacer nada

kabeyama: son cosas, no sobresalgo mucho ,nótese que en este show de no ser por este momentito ,casi ni aparezco

pazita: -con una gotita- gomen kabeyama-san

kabeyama: al menos ,eso me aleja de los castigos

honoka: bueno...al menos ,podrías decirnos algo que hayas intentado y no haya resultado

kabeyama: intente, ser el hombre mas gordo ,y perdí miserablemente ,pase semanas ,atascándome de todo

ie cast: -con una gotita estilo anime- solo en eso?

kabeyama: ha sido mi mas grande fail por el momento

pazita:-gotita- nee ahora... lo EPICO

las presentadoras: -organizando todo y llevaban para todas partes comida de cualquier tipo (de España, Japón Italia, CHILE, y Colombia) con un gran mesa quedando arriba del estudio- el que pueda alcanzar todo esto se ganara la comida

ie cast: babeando- enserio...

honoka: como que soy yaoista

ie cast: -con cara de ¬¬ - lo de la comida

pazita:que no es bastante obvio ¿no?

-todos tratan de arreglárselas para subir-

honoka: -jugando con su ds- creen que demore mucho...

pazita: -mirando una cajetilla de pocky- yo creo que si

sayuri: -con video cámaras- apuesto 100 a que se desesperaran antes de que hono acabe el partido-

mark: -corre rápidamente con domon- hagamos el the icarus y te doy la mitad de lo que tenga -susurrandole a domon-

domon: ummmm ,si me das todo el curry es un trato

mark: ok -domon realiza the icarus con mark y empiezan a salir alas llenando el lugar de plumas y de luz-

honoka: que ...hermoso, es como un dios

sayuri: -con los ojos centellantes- es como un ángel, el mas hermoso que haya visto

aphrodi:HEY YO SOLO MEREZCO LLAMARME DIOS

angelo:yo soy el único que le dicen ángel y hermoso -salen a perseguirlo-

kozue: -que se desmaya- es ..totalmente genial

tsunami:a mi nada mas me dicen genial! -sale a perseguirlo con un erizo de mar-

-cuando al fin la luz se disipo vieron que mark llevaba una bolsa con la comida y corriendo de angelo aphrodi y tsunami con un pan con jamón en la boca-

domon: corre! quiero ese curry

mark: -comiéndose el pan con jamón- pssss... vas a tener que esperar por largo tiempo -corriendo mas rápido y tirandole un plato con curry a domon, los demás lo seguían eurofóbicos y fudo tirandole bananas al estilo mario kart-

honoka: -saliendo del transe- cof cof ,ok...ese era marki kun corriendo con un pan con jamón en la boca

pazita:de algo sirven las técnicas especiales

honoka: ummm, veremos

aprhodi: tiempo celestial -trata de detener a mark y agarrarlo pero cuando se lanza el tiempo se descongela y va de cara al piso-

mark:¡toma esa jah!

goenji: -tomando felpas- ¡tornado de fuego! -tirandole felpas con fuego a mark-

mark: quien me ayude le comparto!

sombra: -espantando a todos con su asambleante de fantasma-

los perseguidores: -quedan quietos de pánico-

mark: -le pasa un poco de comida pero apartando el curry- ahora si allí se ven -se va corriendo-

angelo: no puedo permitir esa humillación ,yo soy el ángel , y además te llevaste los chocolates-usando las alas celestiales- voy por ti ,agarrote que te como marínela

pazita: -gotita- porque ahora todos usan esa frase

honoka: ummm, velo del lado positivo ,tu frase se hizo famosa

pazita:bueno si... pero.. -angelo va alcanzando a mark- MIRA UN CHOCOLATE ROYAL -y no mentía habia uno en el suelo-

angelo: wiiii-lo agarra y se queda comiéndolo chibimente-

pazita:son cositas de la vida... en fin mark gano

mark: osea que toda la comida es mía

pazita:recuerda que hiciste un trato -domon asiente-

mark: -le da un montón de curry a domon-

pazita:ahora si... -los demás protestan- debieron de usar la cabeza

anteojos: -usando el impacto de anteojos para tratar de hacer zancadilla a mark-

sayuri: dudo que ella se refiriera a eso con lo de usar la cabeza

pazita: -cubriéndose la cara con la palma- que hice para merecerme esto..

honoka: aceptar este loco empleo -suspirando decepcionada-

pazita:miralo por el lado positivo podemos hacer lo que queramos y reírnos de las estupideces que hacen además de hacer fan service

sayuri: justo por eso ,y por la cláusula de puedo disparar a lo que quiera acepte

pazita: -gotita enorme y riendo nerviosamente-

honoka: ummm-viendo como fubuki usa el snow angel para robarse unos pocky- algo me dice que ellos están mas locos que nosotras

pazita: -llorando chibimente- y se robaron mi cajetilla de pocky...odio estar a dieta

honoka: vuelves a decir la palabra dieta y me dará un patatús -el estomago le ruge como el tiger drive-

pazita:te comprendo -maldiciendo por lo bajo- se aprovechan de la situación

sayuri: me muero de hambre ...

pazita:ni modo -parándose y agarrando un par de dulces que se le cayo a alguien por error-

honoka: ammm ,no hay de otra -le roba un pocky a fubuki-esta...deliciosoooo

pazita: -pone cara (-w-)- esto ya parece guerra del pacifico -todos realizaban técnicas a otros le robaban comida-

honoka: esto ya me esta hartando -con una cruz roja en la cabeza-

pazita: -le pasa un micrófono y se tapa con unas orejeras- haz el honor

honoka: -grita supersonicamente.- se calman

ie cast: -se caen todos encima de los demás-

honoka. afff,yo realmente no quería llegar a esto ,chicas

las chicas:hai~

-las chicas se comienzan a dar pases unas a otras hasta llegar al centro donde las presentadoras se preparan para realizar la tierra-

ie cast:wtf quien se las enseño

honoka. nadie!,esta técnica ,es el resultado ,de mucha conexión psicológica ,de confiar mucho ,y de tener que aguantarlos diario con sus dramas ,que es mas que 10 entrenamientos por minuto ,eso...y yo si puedo entender la escritura loca de mi abuelito...

ie cast:...ustedes nos provocan...

sayuri: si, claro...

el proverbio de las presentadoras: mira te jodes o te jodo yo profesionalmente... ¡eso es todo gente! nos veremos en el próximo capitulo súper genial de este fic

juan: hola...me desatarían si no es mucha molestia-atado en una silla y hace poco logro descubrirse la boca -oigan...hay alguien -apagan las luces del estudio-ya me jodi por hoy...


	14. Chapter 14

Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece es de Level-5 fic en coperación con hono-chan

* * *

fubuki: -tocándose el pecho- PERO QUE DEMONIOS -grita al aire- ATSUYA DIME QUE NO ME PUSISTE GLOBOS DE AGUA DE NUEVO!

atsuya: TE IBA A HACER EXACTAMENTE LA MISMA PREGUNTA

fubuki: si no fuiste tu... -tocándose el pecho- me comí un jamón con patas!

goenji: cerca , demasiado cerca-llegando todo alterado- cual de ustedes grupo de bromistas de cuarta me hizo esto!-señalando sus largos cabellos rubios-

honoka: -grita histérica- mi...mi hermoso cabello -tocando los mechones cortos- mi cabello...

yuki: -tratando de no parecer alterado pero no puede- PORQUE DEMONIOS TENGO EL PELO TAN LARGO -le llegaba hasta la cintura-

honoka: -sale a ver por la puerta- yuu chan?-se frota los ojos- yuu chan ,estas tan ...linda!

yuki: y tu estas tan... lindo -riéndose-

honoka: cero comentarios ,no puedo ni caminar bien , y siento que apesto ,voy a ducharme -llevando una canasta con cremas shampoos exfoliantes jabones perfumes y depilatorias-

yuki: -gotita enorme- ahora que demonios hago.. -sentándose como hombre-

sayuri: -sale histérica al pasillo -cuando encuentre al demonio que se atrevió a tocar mi cabello va a salir volando de una patada hasta aldebaran ,como que walter rompe la psp de jamy todos los miércoles

pazita: -llegando toda tranquila y sin darse cuenta de la nada (dormida aun)- que pasa sa-chan porque tienes el pelo tan corto?

sayuri: -acomodando a yuki para que se siente como dama.- dios mío ... tu también

pazita:yuki te vez tan kawaiii -mirada perversa- voy a probarte un millón de ropa... y... que demonios pasa, me fume acaso una pizza?

honoka: cerca ,demasiado cerca-saliendo de la ducha con solo la toalla de abajo -

pazita:DEMONIOS, ME FUME UNA PIZZA HONOKA ESTAS DE MACHO -se mira en un espejo- y yo también pero que wtf!

sayuri: ahora si ,al que lo haya echo lo mato...LOS CHICOS!

pazita:te acompaño en el momento -con llamitas en los ojos-

-las presentadoras van camino a matar a los chicos-

endo:nooo otra vez nooo soy endinaaa -con el cabello en coletas-

aki: que raro ,juraría que volvimos a lo normal apenas anoche -tocándose el cabello- VOLVI A SER AKIO-aura negra-

haruna: -mirándose en el espejo- genial soy un chico que hare con mi ropa?

genda. no tienes de que quejarte -llorando a cascaditas y sosteniendo la enorme coleta de medio lado atada con una liga con corazones rosados -

kido:grrrr voy a matar a esas presentadoras -con el cabello en rulos largo y con un moño de estrella-

fudo: -tocándose por todas partes- yo te apoyo-sigue tocándose-

pazita: -abriendo la puerta de golpe- TU ENGENDRO DEJA DE TOCARTE ERES UNA DAMA! -con un bate y pasa a asustar al pobre tachi-

fudo: que culpa, se siente tan suave -tocándose las mejillas -

pazita: -gotita enorme- hmp, condeno el que haya echo esto -tachi sigue en piedra-

tachimukai: quien eres y que haces aquí..

pazita: -mirando a tachimukai- tachi te vez linda asi -tratando de no abrazar ya que es un chico-

tachimukai: quien rayos eres -cubriéndose con la sabana-

pazita:soy pazita ¬¬ demonios no todos estamos en forma original

honoka: -abriendo la puerta prácticamente de una patada- SHIRO FUBUKI ,NO INTENTES CUBRIR A TU HERMANO ,CUANDO LO VEA ,LE SACO LAS TRIPAS DE UN PUÑO

fubuki: -saltando de pronto- quien eres -asustada al extremo y cubriéndose la cara-

honoka: PUES NI MODO QUE TU ABUELA, HONOKA

fubuki: -con una gotita- ehh pues debe estar por allá -apuntando a un lugar viéndose las típicas partes del pelo de atsuya-

honoka: -sacando a atsuya lo mas rápido que puede-maldición ,tu también te convertiste-sonríe maléficamente -aun así -agarra un par de cepillos de cabello y una caja con accesorios-

atsuya: -totalmente asustado- PROMETO QUE NUNCA MAS COMERE MARÍNELAS AL EXCESO ENSERIO LO JUROO

honoka: -se acerca maléficamente -bueno, de algún modo ,es venganza-pensando- vestido blanco con lunares negros , o falda de boleros azul cialo...-

pazita: -acercándose- yo te apoyo -recordando de lo que hablo con atsuka-

-mientras arreglan a los allí presentes-

sayuri: veamos ,las chicas ,ahora somos chicos ,los chicos ,ahora son chicas , entonces -corre a la habitación de walter- kyuuun

walter: -debajo de la cama he intentando no emitir respiración-

sayuri: -alando todo lo que se le cruza y yendo a dar con una chica rubia muy hermosa- bingoo!

walter:no me mires, no me observes soy tu madre -pone cara de wtf por lo que dijo-

sayuri: cof cof ,te quería pedir prestada algo de ropa...pero ahora que lo dices estan tan...

walter:se que me veo mal ¬¬

sayuri: por el contrario ,luces bellísima ,o bellísimo ,bueno ,ya me confundí en fin -alando a walter- te veras bien con ese vestido de flores que me dieron de navidad

walter:nooooo

sayuri. si te lo pones ,le obligo a usar minifalda u ombliguera a hen hen y jamy

walter: -sonriendo maléficamente- hecho

sayuri: a por ellos -pasan junto al cuarto de kazemaru- jummm,quew dices ,miramos..

walter: -levanta el dedo-

sayuri: miremos -saca un broche de yo no se donde y abre sin problema -ok...veamos que tal luce kaze

walter: -ve a un peliazulino mirándose en el espejo y sujetando una almohada golpeándola-

sayuri: etto,kaze,estas,psicologicamente,bien

kazemaru: -con los ojos llorosos- te parece que estoy bien -histérica-

sayuri: cálmate...solo pregunte

walter:eeen fin -sonriendo malvadamente- ya viene lo bueno

sayuri: -abriendo un armario donde aprhodi guarda toda la ropa que se pone solo una vez-algo servirá...

kazemaru: -depresivo en total-

sayuri. -mira macabramente a amabas chicas- van a quedar lindas...

walter: -gotita-

-un maquillaje después-

honoka: -usando una camiseta azul turquesa y unos jeans que le "idio" a fubuki- falta algo...-toma la bufanda y se la pone- listo ,perfecto

pazita: -riéndose- todavía tengo que recordar con lo que hice con la bufanda -handa sale volando con una vaca de colun-

handa: NO TE ME ACERQUES

hanako: pero que tiene ,solo es rizarte el cabello-con unas pinzas calientes en la mano-

pazita: -agarrando a handa- hazlo, hazlo

hanako: no pasara nada ,ya le alasie el cabello a max-acercándose a handa

handa:nuuuuu -llorando-

sayuri. y ...listo-dándole la vuelta a la silla-

hanako:kawaiii -max se pone celoso-

pazita:well~ ahora todos estamos listos -sonrisa maléfica-

honoka: al estudiooooo

-luego de llevarme a las chicos/chicas al estudio-

honoka: bueno BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO!

pazita:publico mantengan su oreja bien atenta a lo que sucederá desde a partir de ahora -prendiéndose algunas luces-

sayuri. cof cof ,presentamos a nuestro distinguido elenco!

-todos salen y algunos chicos silvan-

goenji: mirando a todos - a ustedes tambien los obligaron a vestir asi...-todos asienten- y por que ustedes dos si llevan pantalones-señalando angelo y midorikawa-

midorikawa y angelo:es mas que obvio buscando en el armario de sayuri

los otros: -se dan en la cabeza con la pared-

pazita:en fin deben comportarse como chicas ¿entendieron?

los chicos /chicas: entendido...

pazita:empezaamooos~ yo nunca he celebrado exageradamente un triunfo

-gianluca levanta la mano-

honoka: -tratando de no gritar- que linda...

pazita: -tomando a gianluca de la mano- ahora dinos la razón

gianluca: cof cof, ganamos nuestro primer partido, me quite la camiseta la avente al aire me subí a los hombros de marco grite a los 4 vientos " trágate esa primaria Venecia!,soy el campeón del mundo!"-

pazita: -gotita enorme- ok... tu castigo será...

yuki: -tapándose la cara- árale de fuck yeah

honoka. -conteniendo la risa- ok ,al vestidor

-empujan a gianluca a los vestidores y vuelve-

pazita:ok... -tratando de no reír- haz algo productivo

gianluca: como que...

pazita: -hace el típico aire macho- bailar, cantar

sayuri: cantaras...el ending "romance te puedo dar" (romance ageru yo)

-empieza a sonar la música, le pasan un micrófono con un listón de color azul y gianluca a cantar con kiras y movimientos de manos como una chica enamorada-

los chicos. que chica tan hermosa -babeando-

gianluca: -se sonroja y por inercia esconde su cara entre sus manos-

los chicos: -se acercan con rosas y otro montón de regalos y cosas-SE MI NOVIA!

sayuri: -pateándoles la cara- lejitos y calladitos ,se ven mas bonitos

pazita: -mostrando cara asesina- en fin yo nunca he repetido algo que vi en la tele tantas veces como pierde el sentido

honoka. lo que me recuerda, que no vea a sain hace mucho ,ichinose ,tu sabes donde esta...

ichinose: nahh,se dio a la bebida y perdió el trabajo-todos lo miran rarísimo-que..a si-se saca el audífono-me repiten la pregunta ,andaba viendo un capitulo de los simpson en mi i phone

pazita: -gotita enorme- quien sabe después aparecerá

honoka: lo que me recuerda...que solo 2 de nosotros ,no sufrieron un cambio...

pazita:y quien es -mostrando cara psicópata- de seguro ellos tienen la culpa de que este asi!

honoka. uno ,es yukka-chan ,la chica que lo tiene todo , y el otro ,es juan , ahora ,explíquense -juan esta colgado de cabeza de una viga del techo sobre la fuente del capitulo anterior y yukka ,simplemente en una silla de interrogatorio muy cómoda-

pazita: -llama en los ojos- de seguro puso algo en la pizza que comimos ayer!

sayuri: la pregunta es, por que yukka esta normal

pazita:no recuerdas que ayer se fue con toramaru a no se que, y no comieron pizza

honoka: pero toramaru ,si se volvió una chica..

toramaru: si...es que me desperté con hambre a media noche y me comí un trozo de pizza

pazita:en fin... me las van a pagar caras... pero cuando tenga tiempo

sayuri: pues ,yo me las voy cobrando-usando a juan como yoyo - mojado ,seco ,mojado, seco, mojado

yuki:en todo caso... aun debemos seguir

honoka: -haciendo puchero-ok...en fin...alguno que haya repetido tantas veses algo ,que perdiera el sentido

-natsumi levanta la mano-

-todas las chicas(las k ahora son chicos) escupen su bebida, los chico/as ,solo tratan de no desmayarse de impresión-

honoka: n-natsu...

natsu: que tiene de malo -cruzado de brazos-

sayuri: coif cof ,que frase fue esa...

natsu:comete mis pantaloncillos

-las chicas se atoran y tosen como locas-

pazita:ok.. tu castigo es... vestirte de milhouse

natsu: -queda de piedra- es ..de broma verdad

pazita:no... no lo es

honoka: -la /lo arrastra al vestidor-

-vuelven al rato después con natsumi vestido/a de milhouse-

honoka: -revisando una lista-debes...ummm, bailar y cantar, paradichlorobenzen

natsu:estas de broma esa canción es muy rápida!

sayuri. aqui ,siempre actuamos con seriedad-dándole un pastelazo en la cara a fuyuka-

natsu:eso... no lo demuestra -pazita le pasa un micrófono y le señala que empiece, trata de cantar rápidamente la canción tanto que se queda sin aire-

una chica del publico que burlo las barricadas: te quieres casar con migo y ser el padre de mis hijos -con estrellitas en los ojos-

natsu: -con cara de wtf-...

strada: alejate!

chica del publico:alejate tú! -tomando a natsu del brazo tirando corazoncitos- me casare contigo y tendré muchos hijos que sean tuyos que hermosa familia tendré

strada. -hablando con sayuri-me das permiso de matarla ...y me prestas unas pocas armas-

sayuri: -saca una especie de navaja zuiza y saca la lima de uñas-arreglatelas con esto..

strada: -la toma y va hacia la chica-

la chica del publico: y viviremos en kyoto, y tendremos una linda casita de verano...-frotando su cara con el brazo de natsu-

pazita: oh my god... -tapándose la cara con la palma- strada no hagas nada estúpido

natsu: etto,es que yo...no...no estoy interesado en ti...veras...tengo...novi...a ,si eso ,esa chica de cabello castaño en rulitos es mi novia...demonesa strada

strada: -parandose al frente de la chica con aire de superioridad- supera eso JA!

la chica: -se va llorando-

pazita:ook... eso fue intenso yo nunca he intentado hacer un video a lo jackasss

-hiroto angelo y tachi levantan la mano-

honoka: ok...sin preguntas, explíquense

angelo:queriamos ser mas populares y.. lo hicimos -tachi tiembla tímidamente-

sayuri: y que ,hicieron ,exactamente

tachimukai:b-b-b-b-bailamos -jugando con sus deditos-

honoka: y...ese fue un video a lo jakass

angelo: cof cof ,es que ,bailamos, mientras hiroto trataba de dispararnos con balas de pintura...

sayuri: tienen alguna prueba...

hiroto: -pasándoles una imagen donde salía el disparando maniáticamente a tachi mientras trataba de bailar súper juniors-

honoka: -con una gotita- cuando ratas paso esto ,y por que no lo notamos...

angelo:paso mientras ustedes discutían sobre no se que

sayuri: sobre que...

angelo:sobre que hacer para hacernos torturar mas y entre otros proyectos -poniendose pensativa-

honoka: con una gotita-ahhh,las juntas de control creativo... en fin ,algo que decir ,tachi chan

tachimukai: -carita súper tierna- no me arrepiento de nada-

pazita:tan tan linda que me la imaginaba desde hace mucho tiempo

honoka. -pensando-no la abrazes ,no la abrazes, eres un chico...

pazita:en fin su castigo sera...

walter:usaran los uniformes de CCC

hiroto: -le da un ataque asdasdas-

pazita:pobre en fin -se lleva a hiroto a los vestidores-

honoka: -llevando a tachimukai con delicadesa-

sayuri: vamos angel...a

angelo: -se va caminando solita al vestidor-

-despues de unos ratos regresan vistiendo el uniforme CCC, los chicos del publico empiezan a silvar-

honoka: -abrazando protectoramente a tachimukai- ni lo piensen

pazita:cantaran.. suki kirai

-hacen pucheros y berrinches-

honoka: les daremos chocolate...

angelo:yo lo hagooo!

sayuri: ummmm,si no lo hacen ,sorteare una cita con una de ustedes...

tachimukai: -niega frenéticamente- y-ya lo hago

honoka: y tu hiroto...

hiroto:yo también lo hago -le pasan un micrófono con listón rosa-

-las chicas empiezan a cantar suki kirai con todo sentimiento y en algunas partes angela hacia voz de mimada mientras tachimukai toda avergonzada, hiroto para que decir que bailaba y cantaba-

chicos: -sacaron de no se donde una banderas y unas cintas con lar cara de angela- angelaaa, la chica mas kawaii del mundo!

angelo: -manda besitos imaginarios- quiero ya mi chocolate

honoka: -le da el chocolate-

angelo:wiii -come chibimente-

un grupo de chicos: -tienen chapitas de tachimukai "we love us"-

tachimukai: ok, baile y cante ,aléjenlos de miiii

pazita:bueno, ya ya

yuki: -con un escobillon- alejense y ya la siguiente pregunta rapido ¬¬

honoka: -con una gototota- ok...

pazita:yo nunca me he aprendido una coreografía

sayuri: sobra decir,que es parte de las del show..

-endina levanta la mano junto con hiroto-

honoka: que coreo fue esa...

endina (endo): la can can world

-se escucha una risa hasta chicago-

hiroto:no es mi culpa que sea tan tieso para bailar y que pises fuerte los pies en-di-na -casi diciendo en burlona lo último-

sayuri: en fin ,van a bailar una coreo ...de la cancion...

hiroto y endina: -rezando a la velocidad de la luz-

honoka: -abriendo un sobre- telephone...

hiroto y endina:NOOOOO

sayuri: cero quejas -las arrastra delicadamente al vestidor-

hiroto y endina:no, no, no ,no no!

-siguen las quejas y finalmente salen del vestidor-

honoka: que ,escandalosas -haciendo enfasis en sas-

endina:mira quien habla que te ves mejor así que antes

honoka: agrádese al cielo que eres una chica y yo un chico ,al menos hasta que lo arreglemos .-le embucha a juan un corazón de piña y las orejas de este se hinchan hasta ser mas grandes que las de seijiro kira-

pazita: -gotita- ehh... ok... empiecen

-ponen la pista-

-las chicas/o empiezan a bailar con trajes de meseras, endo llevaba listoncitos con un cintillo y orejitas mientras hiroto una colita de zorro y orejitas de zorro llegando a la mitad de la canción no se dan cuenta que se transforman en chicos y siguen bailando asi-

honoka: el efecto es por tiempo-juan asiente- deja de mover tus orejas ,pareces dumbo..

pazita:shh, déjalo por secreto -pone risita malvada-

honoka: -asiente malévolamente- muy bien primi...ta

endina: -mira mal a honoka- si, primo

honoka: en fin,reto loquitooooooooo-alzando la mano-

pazita: -le muestra la hojita- cual de estos 3 prefieres?

honoka: el del baile,y lo haran todos!

atsuya: .-haciendo berrinche- odio der una chicaaaaaaaa,es incomodoooooo

pazita:alegrate... te vez linda~

sayuri: compórtate como señorita atsuka...

atsuya: -peor de histérico - COMO SEÑORITAAAA acaso que quieren .-abraza a fubuki- haiiiii, te quiero muuuuchooo hermanaaaaaa,eres la mas lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, te quiero te quiero mucho!-se convierte en chico junto con fubuki-

pazita:oh my marínela! -le da coma-

honoka: esto ,si es twinsets del bueno -cubriéndose la nariz ( les recuerdo ,que sigue siendo una fujosi pervert por dentro.)-

pazita:cof cof cof -tose frenéticamente como loco-

sayuri: -en medio de un ataque- ok...atsuya ,siéntate, venga el reto loquito!

atsuya: -se sienta no sin antes de hacer un berrinche mundial, jalarle los pelos a goenji-

honoka: gracias por la linda escena atsuya -terminando de limpiar la sangre de su nariz- en fin ,bailaran...smoooch

ie cast:estan locos!

honoka: un poco...pero igual ,lo harán ,excepto por genda y haruna ,para los que preparamos un reto loquito especial-sonrisa melevola-

-todos empiezan a bailar smooch, algunos se mareaban otros seguian bailando al son de la canción divertidos e incluso shuuya goenji sonreia (los chicos chiflaban como locos) hasta que cierta parte se convierten en chicos (las chicas gritan como locas)-

honoka: -conteniendo la carcajada tapándose la boca con las manos- b-bien

pazita: -mirándolos mientras se reía, y con una cámara en la mano conectada a una pc- perfecto

haruna: -algo molesto- en fin ,y nosotros ,que reto loco especial tenemos

pazita:awww, ya veran

honoka: ahora -mirando a sus compañeras-

pazita:hehehe~ hora del plan

sayuri: voy por ello-oprime otro botón y vuelve a salir la capilla nupcial muy bien decorada-

pazita: -empiezan a arreglar a haruna-

honoka y sayuri: -prácticamente empujan a genda al vestidor y esperan hasta que este les da la señal -

pazita:solo espera

genda: ok...ya esta...

pazita:ok! -pone a haruna enfrente de la capilla-

honoka: -entra al vestidor se escuchan ruidos tronidos y gritos de genda- quédate quietoooooo, o ...quieta...

genda:o-ok

-al final sale con genda muy bien "arreglada" con el cabello rizado un velo largo de color blanco y un vestido de novia largo color blanco marfil con perlas y brillantes de fantasía-

pazita: -pone a genda enfrente de haruna y hace ademán "disfruten"-

genda: q-que pasa aquí...

honoka: no es obvio ,vamos a casarlos...

haruna: -le salen estrellitas en los ojos y toma de la mano de genda- ese era siempre mi sueño, de casarme contigoo

sayuri. oh oh ,la cosa se va a poner stradesca

genda: pues ahora mas que nunca ,compartimos ese sueño de estar juntos ,de que seas quien llena de color mis días y de amor mi corazón

honoka: ok... haruna...algún voto antes de iniciar

haruna. para ti seré como las estrellas ,por cada una que veas , un beso mío y un trozo de mi corazón tendrás

chicas del publico y chicas/os : QUE LINDOOO

pazita:empezamos no crees -mirando a kido de reojo- saltamos esa parte

kido: yo tengo una objeción...

honoka: kido...después de tanto rato ,deberías saber ,que tienes un poder menos que nulo para convencernos

pazita: -le tapa la boca a kido con scotch- ok, listo pueden empezar

honoka: alguien que quiera decir algo antes de la boda..

chicas:FELICIDADESS -alzando la mano como locas-

fudo: -va a decir algo pero las presentadoras le lanzan una mirada asesina-.

pazita:okay, ahora a casarlos *w*

honoka: ok...tu haruna ...en pleno uso de tus facultades mentales y físicas ,aceptas a kojiro genda como tu esposo...o esposa ...bueno ese dato confunde un poco ...hasta que la muerte los separe-comienza a hablar rapidísimo- matrimonio no valido fuera de este estudio ,pueden solicitar una "muerte " , esperando que no ,aplican condiciones y restricciones, valido hasta agotar existencias

haruna:acepto

sayuri: y tu kojiro nekomaru -ríe un poco- kojiro nekomaru genda ,aceptas a haruna otonashi para compartir con ella el resto de tus días ,bla bla ,amarla respetarla ,y joder a kido por nosotras

genda: -manda mirada maliciosa disimulada- acepto!

las presentadoras: puede besar a la novia.. sea cual sea...

-en este caso haruna se acerca genda para besarla/o, se acercan lentamente hasta que se besan una y otra, y otra y otra, otra, otra, otra vez-

honoka: -jugando cartas con fubuki- tienes un 7

fubuki:sip

honoka: -mira- ahhh, por fin acabaron ,bueno sigamos ,vale

genda: -todo azucarado con haruna tomados de la mano-

kido: -destrozando la guía telefónica con una mano-

pazita: -lo mira- no te hago nada por ahora, pero destrozaste la guía telefónica que SIEMPRE USABA

kido: -con miedo deja la guía donde la encontró- ok...

pazita:gracias por tu... -mira la guía que estaba partida por mitad en paginas que mas usaba- no, no, no, no ,nooo! NOOOO!

honoka: -con una gotita- calma...

pazita:NOOO mi guía telefónica esta muerta, muerta REVIVEE! -se calma y tose- ok continuemos

yuki: yo nunca he reído a lo menos una hora por la caída de alguien

-shadow levanta la mano-

-todos sueltan el vaso-

pazita: -mirando los vasos quebrados- los van a pagar después ok?

ie cast: -saliendo del shock- ok...

pazita:shadow, dinos la razón

shadow:goenji se cayo por las escaleras encajándose antes un balde en el pie para que luego se le cae todo un trapeador en la cabeza

-todos ríen como locos-

goenji: -totalmente avergonzada-

honoka: podemos ver un video de eso?

sayuri: sabes que si! -con un casette de video en la mano- votos a favor

-todos alzan la mano-

sayuri: -pone el video una y otra y otra ves-

ie cast: -se siguen carcajeando-

honoka: ok, shadow, agrádese que ya eres chico ,vestirás del sombrerero loco

shadow:ok...

-shadow entra al vestidor y regresa como el sombrerero loco con el sombrero puesto y en la mano encima de él dando la esencia del misterio-

goenji:UM MOMENTITO POR QUE EL SOLO ESTA DE CHICO!

honoka: ummm,que juan nos explique

juan: -haciendolas de aire acondicionado.- el metabolismo de shadow absorbió mas rápido el transformador ,por consiguiente el efecto se perdió mas rápido ,eso o fue uno de los pocos que no se atraganto de pizza

shadow:ehmmm realmente me comí 4 trozos de pizza y no me paso nada -pose nice guay sombrerero loco mode on-

juan: entonces tienes un estomago de un millon de dolares

shadow:ok.. hare que como que te entendí

juan: ahora me bajaran...

pazita:ahmmm... como podría decirlo -mira a sayuri-

sayuri: claro te liberaremos ,en otras noticias ,los cerdos vuelan y justin beaber canta bien

pazita:-gotita enorme- shadow te quedaras como sombrerero loco por unos 10 minutos mas te ves genial así

shadow: mercy mon cheri -le besa la mano.-

pazita:ok... siguiente pregunta -mira a todos- yo nunca he tratado de hacer reír a alguien

-suzuno y un recién llegado osamu levantan la mano-

-el resto no se atreve ni a mirar y se pellizcan unos a otros-

pazita:osamu-san díganos si le resulto o no

osamu: dejémoslo ,en que hacer reír a hitomiko ,es mas difícil ,que hacer que ustedes dejen el yaoi

pazita:si... ¡OYE!

honoka:-encogiéndose de hombros-una vez dentro ,no hay vuelta de hoja..

pazita:aja... y tú suzuno?

suzuno: cof cof ,etto, trate...de hacer reír a momoko

pazita:funciono?

suzuno: -señala a momoko atacada de risa- tu que crees

pazita:efectivo ustedes... ummm -mira a honoka- que castigo podrían recibir

honoka: -partiéndose el coco pensando- etto...cof cof ,las que cantan seishun oden

pazita:echoo -se lleva a suzuno-

-despues vuelve a llevarse a osamu, y ponerlos frente al escenario con un micrófono y haciéndolos llevar vestidos (de preferencia Suzuno Gothic Lolita) y a Osamu haciéndolo vestir normalmente-

honoka: -pone la pista- lets sing

-suzuno se pone a cantar junto con osamu, mientras suzuno cantaba se movía como en el video, osamu solo cantaba y suzuno bailaba y cantaba-

-el publico masculino prácticamente enloqueció-

suzuno:ok baile, cante ahora puedo quitarme esto POR FAVOR?

-se transforma repentinamente en un chico-

-las chicas gritan como enloquecidas-

-osamu se transforma también-

juan: -tomando notas- interesante...,al parecer ,humillarse acelera la destrasformacion..

suzuno:SOY LIBRE SIII!

pazita:no tan rápido -lo sujeta- tú te quedas así

suzuno: por que!

pazita:porque yo lo digo

yuki:ok, mientras están en eso diré la siguiente pregunta -siguen sujetando a suzuno- yo nunca he tenido de fondo de pantalla del celular la foto de alguien

-kido levanta la mano lentamente-

momoko: -jugando con un gato, desinteresada-

honoka: -con una gotita-ok ,quien es kido chan...

kido: -les muestra el teléfono- pero no digan nada

las presentadoras:KYAAAAAAAAAAAA -gritan todo el rato-

kido: silencio!-apenado-

pazita:awww kidooo -a punto de abrazarlo- ok cof cof tú castigo sera...

las presentadoras:ser dr. house

-se hace una histeria enorme-

pazita: -se lleva a kido- disfrutaran cuando vuelva

las chicas: -hacen una mega histeria-

kido: -vuelve normal como chico, con lentes dejando ver sus ojos rojos, la típica ropa de dr. house pero usando un bastón y llevando una vodka en mano (obviamente de mentira)-

momoko: tururu-sigue jugando con naa san y una lana-

pazita: -mira a momoko y luego a naa san- aww... tan tierno que me salio este *w*

kido: -totalmente avergonzado-

chicas: kido kun!-abalanzándose como locas-

kido:noooo mi vooodkaaaa mi receta para los pacientes NOOO

sayuri: lo siento,pero no puedo hacerles nada ,me volvi chico recuerdas

kido: -llorando su perdida de vodka (de mentira)-

chicas: nyaaa,kido saaaaan ,con tigo si me dejo examinar!

pazita: -mirando a momoko-

momoko: -sigue jugando con el gato-

kido: -alejándose rápidamente de las chicas y usando al gato (naa-san)- ¡ATRAS TENGO UN GATO Y NO DUDARE EN USARLO!

chicas: kawaiii,kido con gatito!

momoko: -le quita a naa san como si nada-

kido:estoy muerto...

-después de que se medio violen a kido-

kido: -tirando en el piso y con toda la ropa desordenada-

momoko: lo mira con algo de piedad -naa san ,juega con el

naa-san: -se tira encima de kido y empieza a ronronear-

kido: -saliéndosele la alma-

momoko: -toma a naa san y regresa a su asiento-

pazita:esta media agravada la cosa eh...

honoka: ni modo...que tal un reto loquito

pazita:echo

honoka: construcciones de cartas o concurso de cocina

pazita:construcciones de cartas

honoka: ok ,formen 4 equipos ,y la construcción mas genial gana

ie cast:y que ganamos?

honoka: etto,no lo se...que tal...una montaña de pasteles de crema...

angelo y midorikawa:LO HACEMOSS

honoka: y los dejo no usar falda...

ie cast:LO HACEMOS

honoka: se dividirán así ,os enamorados

sayuri: los forever alone

pazita:los demas

-endo aki genda haruna demonio y natsumi se dirigen al espacio de enamorados-

kido:yo quiero unirme a los otros

momoko: -toda enojada- tu te unes a los forever alone

kido: por que!

momoko: por que yo lo digo!

-kido se une a los forever alone junto con fudo desuta tachimukai goenji y midorikawa-

midorikawa:¡tenemos que ganar!

-el resto se une al equipo de otros-

kabeyama: ven ...no sobresalgo por nada...

pazita: -le da palmaditas en la espalda- todos tienen su talento oculto

honoka: la construcción mas imponente gana , empiecen -oprimiendo un cronometro-

-después de un muy buen rato-

pazita:wow ves lo haces bien -señalando la torre que hizo kabeyama-

kabeyama: gracias-dándole los toques finales-terminada!

pazita: -haciendo señales que chequen las otras-

honoka: ok,ya acabaron los enamorados!

momoko: y también los forever alone , hora de la decisión

-los enamorados muestran la torre Eiffel, la torre simbólica de la unión de dos parejas enamoradas-

honoka: excelente

-los forever alone muestran las torres gemelas, goenji como siempre pose nice guay-

sayuri: neehhh, no me quejo ,siguiente ,los otros...

-kabeyama quita una manta mostrando una replica de los jardines eliceos y la abadía de la mancha-

walter:simplemente genial!

honoka:-con la mandíbula al piso-

pazita:despues de todo tiene su talento oculto..

-kabeyama quita una manta mostrando una replica de los jardines eliceos y la abadia de la mancha-

walter:simplemente genial!

honoka:-con la mandibula al piso-

pazita:despues de todo tiene su talento oculto..

goenji: -se come las cartas sobrantes de la impresión-

midorikawa: -golpeándole la cabeza a goenji para que tire las cartas de la impresión-

sayuri: es obvio quien gana!-arrastrando un montón de pasteles de crema.-

los demas: -mirando con supresión los pasteles de crema-

pazita:yo nunca he escapado del colegio

-suzuno tachimukai y endo levantan la mano rápidamente-

-todos los miran con al carita" nehh,enserio"-

pazita: -suspirando- siendo lo mas obvio el porque

endo: etto,soccer

pazita: mas que obvio, suzu

suzuno: oferta de helados extra en la tienda

pazita:otro más y tu tachi

tachimukai: serenata-avergonzado-

pazita:awww - le da unas palmaditas suavecitas en la cabeza-

honoka: vestiran de trunks

suzuno: nada vergonzoso no me quejo

sayuri: y bailaran ,melt

suzuno:retiro lo dicho

-arrastran a los chicos al vestidor para que se vistan-

-pronto los chicos salen con los trajes de trunks y para que mentirles ,se ven exageradamente guapos-

las chicas: -tratando de no gritar (ya que todas las veces gritaron como maniáticas)-

honoka: tienen permiso de enloquecer

las chicas: -gritan como locas y empiezan a elevar carteles "I LOVE US"-

sayuri: se pasan enserio -pone la pista-lets dance!

-empiezan a bailar melt, con pasos elegantes y un par de formas de corazones haciendo enloquecer más a las chicas y algunas veces mostrándose rebeldes-

-la turba de chicas comienza a destrozar las barreras y las presentadoras no pueden hacer nada, por que ahora son chicos ,y al menos ,saben que a una mujer se le trata bien-

suzuno:maldigo el día que comieron esa pizza! -siendo acosado-

sayuri: lo siento-con una gotita-

-luego de media hora de ser acosados-

honoka: lo sentimos-limpiándole el colorete de la cara a endo-.

endo: -con estrellitas en los ojos- soccer... aki...

sayuri: afff,ni modo-terminando de desinfectar la cara de tachimukai-sigamos...

pazita:yo nunca he mandado una carta anónima

-nagumo kido, kogure y fudo levantan la mano-

-todos los miran con desconfianza y comienzan a marcar el 91 por si las dudad-

nagumo:que no es una broma ¬¬

honoka: ok...que clase de cartas

kogure: amenaza anónima a justin beaber

pazita:una razón mas?

kido: amenazas escritas a cada uno de los chicos que trato de ligare con haruna

sayuri: -con un letrerito que dice "o medio se le acerco a saludar"-

pazita: -gotita- e-exagerado...

haruya: comunicado extraordinario para votar por mi como nuevo capitán de korea fire dragons

aprhodi y suzuno: como si no lo supiéramos

pazita: -mas gotitas- y...y... tu fudo?

fudo: carta de amor-pose nice guay-

pazita:bueno... algo diferente

yuki:seran campanita o tinkerbell como le conocen

todos: -se les sale el alma por la boca pero luego se relajan-somos chicas ahora ,wiiiiii

pazita: -gotita enorme- ya vayan al vestidor

-todos van al vestidor y salen usando vestidos de las hadas disney( sehh,no solo campanita ,todas las amigas de campanita también)-

kido: -levanta los bracitos- AL MENOS SOY UNA CHICA!

sayuri: solo...bailen...di tu paz

pazita:se bailan toxic

-los chicos asienten como si fuera algo normal-

-ponen la música y empiezan a bailar toxic, como siempre los chicos silbaban como idiotas, mientras las chicas miraban atentamente hasta que en un cierto tiempo las luces se apagan de golpe y las chicas empiezan a gritar como locas (ya sabrán el porque)-

honoka: -saca su cámara a velocidad súper sonica- internet de alta velocidad ,te amo!

los chicos: -siguen bailando sin darse cuenta-

sayuri:-reforzando las barricadas-

-hasta que la canción termina paran de bailar y las luces se prenden todas-

chicas: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

los chicos: -todos orgullosos (siguen sin darse cuenta) de haber bailado como chicas y NO como chicos-

los otros de ie cast: -riéndose a matarse-

pazita: okay, okay yo nunca he querido matar a ange-san -hace una pausa- quien en su sano juicio quisiera hacer eso ange-san es muy lindo

sayuri: no lo se -saca su arma- pero ,sea chico o chica,lo mato ,o la mato

-todos los ukes levantan la mano-

honoka: -que no se la cree- no inventen

los ukes:no, y tenemos que demostrar en un concurso QUIEN ES EL UKE MAS TIERNO! -con llamitas en sus ojos-

angelo:pero porque tanta discusión... uno siempre puede ser tierno a su manera -hablando con voz chibi y recargándose en sayuri-

sayuri: NYAAAA,angelo angelo angelo!

los ukes: POR ESO MISMO!

honoka: comprendo...pero antes -ala a juan del cabello-nos reviertes esto para que podamos ver el concurso de ukes sin quedar como raros y ,que se yo ,te deshincho las orejas

juan: d-de echo me harías un favor ..puedes

sayuri: bébete esto-le entrega un liquido verde y grumoso-fondo blanco -alzando la botellita y embuchándosela-

-hacen que trague todo el liquido de una sola vez-

juan:-con sus orejas normales-pues..es muy simple ,hagan el ridículo y volverán a ser mujeres

pazita:ok..

honoka: ni modo -ala a las chicas al vestidor y salen con los trajes de las twelv, y no se ven tan feitos por que son algo androginos- ok, lets danceee

-ponen la música y empiezan a bailar como si su vida dependiera de ello-

-a la mitad de la canción vuelven a ser las mismas chicas de siempre pero igual siguen bailando-

pazita: -terminando de bailar- AL FIN SOY UNA CHICA DE NUEVO! -moviendo sus brazos como loca y sonriendo como una loca, de las alegrías de la vida-

honoka: BENDITA FEMINIDAAAAD!

-siguen celebrando por media hora-

sayuri:cof cof ,ok ,VENGA EL DUELO DE UKEEEES

-empiezan a ordenar el escenario, con un telón y todo-

-al final queda el escenario totalmente iluminadito y decorado-

pazita:finally, que es lo que harán ukes para demostrar quien es el mas lindo

honoka: primero, desfile en ropa moe!

ukes:lo soportaremos -pose challenged acepted-

sayuri:Ok, vallan y pónganse la ropa mas moe que encuentren

ukes: -salen disparados hacia el vestidor-

midorikawa: -primero en salir con una pijama de pikachu y un leve rubor en sus mejillas-

honoka: -escribe algo en el formato y le sonríe a midorikawa-

midorikawa: -devuelve la sonrisa como un niño de 5 años, cautivando a las demás chicas que ya elevaban sus carteles como fanáticas y sacando fotos a mil por segundo-

sayuri:-terminando de escribir-siguiente, tachimukai

-tachimukai aparece como un niño moe y con un peluche de un teddy, mientras llevaba una polera dejando ver sus brazos y unos shorts dejando ver sus delgadas piernas-

las chicas: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

tachimukai: -se sonroja y por inercia esconde su cara en el teddy-

sayuri: MEGA MOEEEEEEEEEEE-escribiendo algo muy rápido-

pazita:ya puedes irte tachi siguiente suzu

-suzuno sale usando un traje de gatito moe con una ombliguera blanca guantecitos esponjosos y un pantalón corto color negro y diciendo nyan nyan-

pazita: -escribiendo tranquilamente y levantando el pulgar-

honoka: -sigue escribiendo normalmente y mirando de vez en cuando-

sayuri: siguiente ,kazemaru

-aparece kazemaru con una cola de zorro y orejitas de zorro con una polera que deja ver sus hombros unos pantalones negros con cadena-

las chicas: MIO MIO MIO!-se acercan peligrosamente a kazemaru-

sayuri: -disparando al techo y suspirando-ahhh, amo poder v9lver a hacer eso! ,ahora ,aléjense!

chicas: -se alejan suspirando y vuelven tranquilamente a sus asientos, mientras kazemaru esperaba sentado-

sayuri: siguiente, fubuki

-fubuki aparece como un lobito chibi, con colita y todo pero con pantalones y una camisa con un rosario colgando del cuello-

chicas: moeeeee, mononoke fubuki kawaiiiiiiii

honoka: ok...siguiente...

-aparece angelo de angelito moe moe, con alitas y dando un paseíto y tirando miraditas moes, sonriendo angelicalmente-

sakuma: -sale usando un traje de príncipe bebe pingüino se para en medio del escenario y toma aire- sakuma chan ,esta feliz!

chicas: -gritan como locas-

momoko: -se le fundió un fusible de tanta ternura- NYAAAAAA ,tu vas a ganar kuma chan!

sakuma: -manda un saludito con la mano-

honoka: cof cof ,ok ,siguiente ,la prueba de talento moe moe

sayuri:-leyendo una notita que le acaban de pasar-zuzuno interpretara para nosotros una fracción de "ZUZUNO Y LA FABRICA DE HELADOS MULTI SABROSOS"

suzuno: -sale con un sombrero de colpa alta (de esos de realesa) con una capa, guantes y mirada tierna, baila y empieza a caer nieve (de helado) y empieza a salir helados bailando y dando "comeme"-

midorikawa: d-debo resistir ,impulso de comer...

angelo:t-tengo una dieta debo ser fuerte... soy angelo todo poderoso libre de grasas

-la canción acaba y zuzuno tira el sombrero al publico-

angelo y midorikawa: YA NO SOPORTO MAS A LA PATRIA HERMANOS!" -se tiran a los helados y le muerden la cabeza-

los helados bailarines: QUITENNOSLOOOOOOOOOOOS

sayuri:-cargando un pote de helado multisabores desde tras bambalinas- se los cambio

angelo y midorikawa: -miran el pote de helado y luego los helados- ñeh, tiene mas que esto! -se tiran al pote de helado- ¡A COMER VIVA LA FABRIA DE MULTISABORES DE SUZUNO!

honoka:-con una gotita-siguiente...kazemaru...-mirando un papelito-que ...CANTARA LOVE MAZE -le da patatuz-

-kazemaru aparece a lo visual kei, con pantalones con cadena guantes abiertos para ver los dedos con su cabello suelto la camisa toda desabrochada arrugada, con la corbata desarreglada con un micrófono y cantando love maze, a toda potencia de su voz y señalando con sus dedos a las chicas e incluso mandando sonrisas derritentes g1000-

las chicas: -les da un ataque -

las presentadora: AMO ESA CANCION LA AMO LA AMO LA AMO! -se derriten-

-kazemaru hace reverencia y se va tras bambalinas-

sayuri:-recibe un papelito " necesito una voluntaria " -ettto, hikari podrías venir -llama a la fondista- tachi te necesita para su acto

hikari:ok...

tachimukai: -respira hondo mira a hikari y se sonroja-s-sayuri-sayuri se acerca- cuando te pedí ayuda ,me refería a alguien que no me pusiera nervioso!

-tachimukai sale usando un traje de len kagamine y comienza a cantar y bailar fire flower con hikari –

-los demás aplauden y mandan silbidos-

hikari: -toda roja -muchas gracias ,adiós-le da un beso a tachi en la mejilla y vuelve corriendo a su puesto-

tachimukai: -tocando su mejilla- me beso, me beso, me beso, aun que fuera en la mejilla SOY FELIZ! -levanta sus bracitos y empieza a correr pos los lugares hasta que se calma-

momoko: sigue kuma chan!

-sakuma sale vestido de ikuto con todo y unas orejitas negras -

pazita y las chicas del publico: SAKUMA ERES GENIAL!

star dus utopia

-sakuma manda una sonrisa de galan y comienza a bailar al son de stardust utopia-

-siguen gritando como locas y mandando suspiros-

-sakuma termina la canción y vuelve a lanzar una mirada de galán al publico y manda un beso de mano-.

chicas: -se derriten-

-angelo aparece con ropa casual, una ramera pantalones y zapatillas todos con signos de ? ya que los que habían presentado salían con trajes y cosas así, angelo empieza a mover sus manos y hacer unos leves "chu , chu" (imitación de besos) y empezaba a cantar con voz moe "El himno de angelo cabrini" y a moverse y hacer miradas moes y poses moes-

honoka: NYAAAAAA ,ange san es muy moeee

angelo: -hace una reverencia-

sayuri: next ,mido chan en ...malabarismo de halados

-midorikawa sale al centro del escenario y comienza a hacer piruetas con conos de varios sabores hasta logar figuras prácticamente imposibles ,al final ,se come todos los helados de tiron y le da su mejor sonrisa al publico.-

-aplauden y midorikawa sigue con la sonrisa-

midorikawa: gracias mis fans ,las amo , midorikawa para mejor uke!-pose de político-

sayuri: -con una gotita y leyendo otro papelito-ok, fubuki es el siguiente

-aparece fubuki con unas orejas de gato y una cola de gato con un polerón que le llega hasta las rodillas y deja al descubierto sus hombros, mientras llevaba unos shorts y se empezó a escuchar la canción "Kissu kissu kissu" y empezó a cantarla y a bailar-

-las fans enloquecen al punto de arrancarse mechones de cabello y tirarselos a fubuki con toda su devoción-

fubuki: -hace una pequeña reverencia, sus orejas y cola se empiezan a mover y se da la vuelta-

chicas: OMG ,FUBUKIIIIII,ERES EL MAS MOE!

las presentadoras:y el ganador es... midorikawa! -lanzan confetis y la gente aplaude-

sakuma. nyoron ,perdí...

momoko: no pasa nada kuma-chan para mí tu ganaste -lo abraza-

sakuma. gracias momo chan ,tu siempre sabes subirme el animo!

momoko: -le brillan los ojos- eso me alegra muchísimo!

-siguen abrazándose mega cariñosamente-

kido: -desviando su mirada molesto mientras las presentadoras se ríen bajamente-

honoka: ok...alguna reclamación ,premiaremos a mido -mostrando una cinta con " el mejor uke" en letras doradas

?:claro que hay una!

sayuri: hable ahora o calle para siempre

¿?:como no me pudieron invitar! esto se debia presenciar

honoka: nyoron ,me haces familiar...

¿?: -aparece una chica de cabello largo café claro y ojos como el platino sonriendo- si te me hago familiar soy yuki ahora se te debe de refrescar la memoria -sonriendo-

sayuri: ahhh, tu eres la chica de la heladeria!

yuki:aja!

midorikawa: -voltea soprendidisimo- y-yuki chan...

yuki: -se pone frente a midorikawa y lo abraza cariñosamente- me alegro que hayas ganado mido-chan eres lo mejor!

midorikawa: y-yuki chan ,eso ,significa ,que te gusto...

yuki: -deja de abrazarlo y se cruza de brazos- cuando dije yo eso -sonrojada (saco su lado tsundere)-

midorikawa: -respira hondo y la toma en sus brazos- quisiera que lo dijeras ,por que no serias el mas grande amor de mi vida ,por que no hay otro mas ,mi vida comenzó ,cuando te conocí

yuki: -se deja llevar por el momento con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- e-enserio?

midorikawa. a los ángeles ,no se les puede mentir -sonriendo como galán-

yuki: -suspira largamente- después hablaremos si?

midorikawa: no puedo -le sella los labios con un beso dulce y romántico-ahora si se puede

-los chicos empiezan a silbar y yuki estaba totalmente roja como el tomate más maduro del mundo y todos observaban con ternura la escena-

honoka: -cierra una bambalina tras la feliz pareja-continuemos

pazita:yo nunca he intentado hacerle la vida imposible a alguien

-fubuki kido fidio fudo y angelo levantan la mano-

honoka: quien...

angelo:yo intente hacerle la vida imposible a goenji

goenji: POR QUE!

angelo: insultaste mi orgullo -se le empiezan a vidriar los ojos y las mejillas mas marcadas-

honoka: que le hiciste-retando con un bat negro ensangrentado a goenji-

goenji: es totalmente necesario decirlo -cruzado de brazos-

sayuri: valoras tu vida..

angelo:me dijo que soy un estúpido niñito berrinchudo y que no se comporta acorde a su edad -con los ojos mas vidriosos- y me dijo que soy feo!

chicas: ESTAS MUERTO! -miran a goenji con sed de sangre

goenji: oh-oh -echándose a correr como un loco psicópata y por inercia (y gracias a midorikawa) que salio abriendo la puerta del estudio haciendo darle un golpe K.O a goenji en todo su rostro-

angelo: puedo vengarme pazi nee chan

pazita:claro que puedes ange-chan -pasándole una piña y un bate de béisbol- usa el que mas te convenga

angelo: solo debo decir algo ,-respira hondo-GOENJI NO ES RUBIO NATURAL!

pazita:era mas que obvio se tiño con pis de caimán

endo: e-enserio no es rubio natural -con la mandíbula al piso-

angelo: por favor ,su madre ,es castaña ,su padre ,de pelo azul raro , y el es rubio ,hasta yo se que era genéticamente imposible que goenji saliera rubio

goenji: -toma un espejo de quien no sabe donde y se mira el cabello y se peina al estilo Jhonny Bravo- HEY como en Jhonny Bravo su madre tiene cabello color blanco y el es rubio? acaso genéticamente el ADN no se puede distorsionar ósea... -pose fuck yeah- SOY RUBIO NATURAL!

sayuri: -le da un mega zape.-en todo caso ,sabemos que te tiñes-mostrando un tuvo de tintura rubia- antes de que preguntes ,si ,hurgue entre tus cosas

goenji: es que acaso no puedo tener privacidad -le dan otro zape-

honoka: ok..y fidio kun

fidio:yo me trate de vengar de marco...

marco: POR QUE!

fidio: mira maldito hijo... -se censura con las manos- agradece que no digo mas palabras... es porque te acercas mucho a mi onee-san mi pasta te la comes todos los días, te robaste mis fans y por peor de todo te aman mas a ti que a mi que mas puedo decir para odiarte? ¡MALDITO!

sayuri: -anotando-razonable, fudo

fudo:porque a ustedes le cumplen todo, los quieren mas y en cambio no les hacen hacer cosas tan vergonzosas salen con ellas el fin de semana y YO Y YO QUE! me dejan encerrado como perro abandonado!

honoka: primero, las cerraduras ,permanecen abiertas ,segundo ,si quieres salir ,solo pídelo menso! ,si quieres me acompañas de compras

fudo:yuju! -levanta los brazos como loco- este fin de semanas cómprame bananas me las comí todas ok?

ie cast: por que no nos sorprende

fudo:ñeh cállense nadie se las come así que mejor me las como yo para no desperdiciarlas -en un momento fudo le sale aura angelical y empieza a sonar holy voice "aahhh~"-

honoka:-con una enooorme gotita- oook, y para rematar ,kido san

kido:bueno... por una vez no es quienes creen pero es de afuro

afuro: no me culpen por ser hermoso-acomoda su cabello de forma súper fashion-

ie cast: sii... claro...

sayuri: ok...por que

kido: me dio un pastel vencido, segundo no se que cosa hizo pero salí a la calle y todas las chicas corrían a mi despavoridas para que les diera un autógrafo y el, muy tranquilito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

afuro: -sonríe algo macabramente mientras sigue acomodándose el peinado-

honoka: vale...su penitencia será...

sayuri: oook,fubuki

fubuki:bueno... tengo que decir que son dos personas -jalonea a atsuya de la oreja- este tipo, y el otro es caballo someoka digo someoka -sonrisa angelical-

honoka: -alzando una ceja- y eso por que..

fubuki:cosas que pasaron -le inunde una aura negra y le caen rayos-

sayuri: entendido ,ok penitenciaaa

walter: Fox Mcloud, last train de atarashi asa hágannos felices de nuevo -señala a las fans con los ojos brillosos y a las presentadoras-

honoka: -saltando emocionada- yayyyy-los arrastra a los vestidores donde los espera su cosplay-

-despues un rato todos los chicos salen con tails y ears de fox, pero en versión humanoide con la misma ropa de Fox Mcloud y con una mini pistola (obviamente de juguete)-

sayuri: dance dance

pazita: go go go~ -pone la música-

-los chicos empiezan a bailar al compás de la canción he incluso a casi imitar la voz de atarashi asa, y apuntar con el dedo al publico-

chicas: OMG ,nyorooooooooooon , TE QUIERES CASAR CON MIGOOOO

chicos: -siguen bailando y cantando-

-al terminar la canción los chicos rematan con una pose roker super guay g2000-

chicas:KYAAAAA~ -empiezan a gritar-

sayuri. se me calman -apuntando al techo-

chicas: -deteniendo el grito- ok...

sayuri: mejor

honoka: yo nunca he tocado el violín ...que otro sentido

-gianluca y atsuya levantan la mano-

gianluca: b-bueno, verán ,un chico de la clase hablaba de música y de repente por andar leseando ,se me ocurrió decir que sabia tocar el violín

pazita:ok...

atsuya: q-quería parecer mas inteligente que shiro frente a la clase...

fubuki: -lo mira y hace el "Ha-ha"- pero tu no me sobrepasas! -le saca la lengua-

honoka: -le da un zape a fubuki-sigue siendo tu hermano menor!

fubuki: -pone cara ¬3¬- acaso no puedo molestar por un ratito...

honoka: si quieres molestar -señala el centro de la kya zone-tendrás que hacerlo allí

fubuki: -se cruza de brazos e infla los mofletes- lo tendré en cuenta...

sayuri. ok...deberannn tocar estrellita en violín y...

ichinose: -canta un pedazo de love maze a todo volumen por tener el i phone en los oídos-

honoka: -"desconecta" a ichinose- y tu estarás de i phone al fondo ,capiche!

ichinose:acaso esta mal? acaso esta mal cantar a todo volumen?

rika: PARA NADA DARLING

honoka: lee-señalando el letrero que dice " prohibidos los reproductores musicales y derivados en el estudio durante la grabación"-

ichinose: nadie me quiere todos me odian será mejor matar a un Sain... -hace mini berrinche-

honoka: -trayendo el cosplay- ok... solo vístete

ichinose: -toma el traje y se va a vestir-

-ichinose vuelve al rato con el cosplay-

sayuri: a comenzar

-le pasan un violín a los chicos y algunos se tapan con orejeras los oídos, los chicos se miran y empiezan a tocar "estrellita" desastrosamente mal ya que se escuchaba como un chirrido de pizarrón, le sacaron algunos pelitos al arco y tocaban chuecamente, ichinose al rato le pillo el truco y empezó a tocar por inercia magnet (las primeras notas)-

honoka: great!,ichinose tu sigue ,ustedes, dejen de matar nuestras oídos

atsuya y gianluca: -paran de tocar- pero si es nuestra primera vez! ni que fuéramos Beethoven!

-ichinose seguía tocando el violín por un buen rato hasta que le empezó a doler la mano-

ichinose: ya...

pazita: -con una pequeña lágrima y quitándole el violín a gianluca y a atsuya para luego tomar el violín que tenia ichinose- ustedes dos, desafinaron estos pobres violines -mostrando los dos arcos- y ya ni le quedan pelos! ichinose tu si sabes tratar a un violín prosigamos a la próxima pregunta -guarda los violines en el estuche y los va a dejar al fondo-

honoka: yo nunca he ,usado ropa del sexo opuesto ,excluyendo las veces del programa

-hiroto levanta la mano-

ie cast: -se quedan viendo a hiroto mega raro-

hiroto:QUE! pero si fue por culpa de suzuno!

ie cast: no veo como...

suzuno: es que no me fije...

sayuri: y que ropa fue

honoka: falda negra de tablas blusa rosa y botas caqui

suzuno:exacto esa ropa le paso kogure a hiroto

sayuri: ok...y afuro

afuro:apuesta pero la acepte encantado

honoka: y que ropa fue

afuro:un traje de maid de esos -señala un cartel de "maid lotte"-

honoka: nyaaaa, kawai neeeee

afuro:lo se

pazita:ok penitencia y será...

honoka: -trayendo unos trajes estilo lady gaga en judas-

afuro: ME LO PONGO DERECHITO! -le quita el traje a honoka y le sonríe para irse corriendo al vestidor-

hiroto: NO ,por favor NOOOOO-rogando de rodillas-

pazita:ay hiro no es nada malo el traje esta genial -se lleva arrastrando a hiroto al vestidor y lo deja allí mientras salio un afuro todo feliz y canturreando-

afuro: oh oh oh oh oh ,im in love them judaaas ,judaaas

hiroto: -saliendo con el traje- ...

honoka: lets dance!,etto...podria ser ,shota shota

pazita: -le brillan los ojos- mas que claro! shota shota fire endless night~ -pone la música y arrastra a afuro y a hiroto al escenario-

-afuro baila totalmente emocionado mientras hiroto trata de ocultarse tras afuro-

-las chicas empiezan a cantar "shota shota fire endless night" hasta que termina la canción-

afuro: gracias,muchas gracias queridas fans

-las chicas aplauden y tiran piropos-

honoka: vale...yo nunca he perdido algo prestado

-midorikawa y tachimukai levantan la mano-

honoka: que cosa'

midorikawa:yo pedi una flauta y la rompi

tachimukai: pedi ,un skate y caí muy fuerte

pazita:aww y aun te duele?

tachimukai: -mostrando un morado en su orejita- si algo ,cuando mi madre lo supo, casi me mata

pazita:awww tachii -lo abraza- tachi debes cuidarte mas eso me preocupaaa muchoo

tachimukai: entendido-poniendo carita moe-

pazita:waaa que cucada! -lo vuelve abrazar toda emocionada sin asfixiar-

honoka: sin penitencia

tachimukai y midorikawa:YES!

ie cast: NO ES JUSTO

pazita: -vuelve abrazar a tachi- nada de "no es justo" tachi se lo merece es una cucada en carne humana *-* y no molesten!

ie cast: entendido...

pazita:asi me gusta, yo nunca he preguntado algo en el peor momento

-endo y goenji levantan la mano-

honoka: que fue

endo: -arrepentido- una vez vi llorar a mi aki mucho, mucho antes que fuéramos novios y le hice una pregunta muy mala "estas bien?"

sayuri: awwwww, y tu shuyii

goenji: una vez, vi que kido... se cayo de cara y le pregunte "te caiste" y me respondio "no, wey estaba besando el piso"

kido: que tarado eres

goenji: es que no se... no estaba en mis momentos de glorias

honoka: captado ...ok... van a bailar ,firework

pazita:kyaaa amo amo amo esa canción!

honoka: pues por eso!

pazita: kyaa -grito fangirl mientras arrastra a los chicos al escenario- canten, canten ya vamos, vamos, vamos porfis porfiiis~

sayuri: -les pone orejitas de leon- con esto bastara!

-empieza a sonar la música cantan calmadamente hasta que llega la parte "like a firefwork ah, ah, ah!" elevan completamente la voz tanto que llega sonar como opera pero les sale bien y en algunas partes empiezan a bailar y las orejas se comenzaban a mover-

las chicas: NYOROOOOON que lindoooos ,yo quiero uno así!

-finalizan con una pose nice guay-

aki: muy bien amooor

endo:gracias mi aki -la toma de la mano amorosamente-

honoka: ok...creo que eso es todo-se oyen prestas de algunos extranjeros que siguen siendo chicas- ok...den nos -lee un papel-una clase de cocina de su país y supongo que con eso se pasara el efecto

los extranjeros: ok!

edgar:Ok ,cocinaremos creme broule-sacando un tazon repleto de crema y un soplete-

todos: -miran atentamente-

edgar: -acomoda algo de crema en un recipiente y prende el soplete, le da una crisis piromanitatica y casi quema el estudio ,pero de suerte, le tiraron un baldado de agua a tiempo-ok...básicamente eso

pazita:eh... ok..

marco: -sacando una amnotada de paquetes de pasta-haremos espaguetti a la carbonara!.-comienza a preparar la receta muy a lo martha stwart y al final quedan unas pastas hermosas en un platón con forma de coliseo romano-

yuki: me lo puedo comer?

marco: -asiente-

yuki:wii! -se come el platon de espaguetti en un dos por tres-

dylan y mark: y hoy con nosotros ,unas deliciosas -ahora el coro se rompe- hamburguesas, hot dog

-comienzan a pelearse como tontos-

-al final milagrosamente sale una hamburguesa king size y un hot dog-

dylan y mark: -arañados mordidos y con la ropa echa girones- ta da!

pazita: -con una gotita- al menos hicieron algo..

honoka: ok...eso seria todo...

pazita: ¡muchas gracias po leer esto! y por seguir el fic hasta el día de hoy! sayonara matta neee kyuun~ ustedes tambien diganlo!

ie cast y todos los demás en el estudio: sayonara matta neee kyuuuun!

proverbio de las presentadoras:cuando la vida te das un bad romance tu solo pon tu poker face ,toma tu thelephone y llama a alejandro por que a ti solo te importa just dance ,todo por que tu born this way


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, solamente a Level-5

* * *

honoka: -bajando del autobús a un punto en medio de la nieve con un castillo y una pista de sky- llegamos al fin-se roba la bufanda de fubuki-mucho mejor...-w-

pazita y yuki: -saliendo a carreritas del autobús y se tiran a la nieve sin importarle nada a hacer angelitos de nieve en el suelo- AMO LA NIEVE!

sayuri: -con tremenda gotita-ok… llegamos ,bajen las cosas ,que empezaremos con un concurso de sky

fudo: -bajando todo histérico- sayuri dime que no es una trampa tuya, que esto no lo sacaron por nada SAQUENME DE Aquí! -todo histérico-

honoka: -le da un paletazo de suzuno -cálmate, tuvimos que llorarle ,mas bien yo ,como 3 horas a los directivos para dejarnos venir

fudo: ok...

-luego de bajar todas las cosas-

honoka: vamos a hacer snow board!

fubuki y atsuya: nosotros le vamos! -con las tablas y todo- somos los reyes

sayuri: -tomando a ambos por el cuello de las chamarras-ustedes no ,ustedes serán los jueces ,por que son los que saben de esto

fubuki: -moviéndose frenéticamente- pero porque no!

honoka: -le pone la mano en la cabeza- quédate como niño bueno y escoge al mejor ,vale

fubuki: okay..

honoka: -le quita la tabla y los googles y se los coloca- ok, a iniciar!

angelo: -con una mini tabla, chaqueta gorrito y guantes en resumen todo-vamos~ -habla con voz chibi y se tira de una colina con toda una adrenalina de un niño de 5 años-

edgar. -pose nice guy-aprendan del rey-se tira al principio lo hace muy bien pero luego se va de cara-

dylan: -pasa por encima de edgard hace una 360° y una voltereta a la chilena- no hables de más principito

sayuri: -le pasa por enzima de la cabeza a dylan- tu tampoco-haciéndole la señal de que intente vencerla-

dylan: ya veremos, ya veremos -trata de alcanzarla-

honoka: -casi matándose contra la nueve-maldicionnn ,eso me pasa por no practicar hace tanto!

yuki: -re afanado bajando colinas dando volteretas y unos giros- son cosas pero una cosa... AMO LA NIEVE

endo: -ayudando como todo un caballero a aki- vamos ,ahora te soltare, seguro lo harás bien

aki: -sonriéndole a endo- gracias mamoru

-el resto de parejas protagoniza escenas similares, genda sosteniendo a haruna delicadamente, strada halagando el estilo de natsumi , midorikawa pensando en helados -

pazita: -llegando difícilmente al lado de honoka- ay, el amor esta por todas partes y todos andan azucarados

honoka: ya lo se...pero no se si es por eso o por tantas rodadas que quiero vomitar-haciendo cara de nausea-

pazita: -con una gotita enorme y robándole la espalda- calma ya todo se pasara pero no descargues tu carga en mí o en alguien

honoka: -alzando el pulgar -entendido!

pazita:okay... ahora hare el esfuerzo de esquiar ya que no se. pero con caídas se puede -observando a yuki esquiando como loco- espero no estar así

honoka: ya te pasara...te lo juro-se tropieza de nuevo-y el caballito de mar puso un huevo...-canturreando-

pazita:ya veremos tengo mí propia forma de loquear

honoka: ok...

-atsuya y fubuki están desesperados en la orilla-

atsuya: -tirandose a rodar en el piso- quiero esquiar, quiero esquiar, quiero esquiar -hablando con voz de niño chiquito y fubuki empieza a moverse de aquí y para allá-

fubuki: -esquizofrénico total-d-debo esquiar, el rey de la nieve me lo exige

pazita: ya ves, todos tenemos nuestro forma de estar locos o loquear como ejemplo fubuki que llama el rey de la nieve o mejor dicho el rey máximo de los pingüinos

fubuki: -comienza a caminar como pingüino- n-necesito, esquiar

pazita:ves -sigue caminando como pingüino hasta que se cae y empieza a rodar diciendo "esquiar, esquiar, esquiar"-

honoka: ya capte,ok pueden esquiar ,pero primero, quien gana!

ambos: wiiii -se va corriendo con las tablas y por accidente chocan contra el piso-

sayuri: q-quien gana...

-se levantan y empiezan a esquiar como locos con vueltitas y todo-

ie cast: QUE QUIEN GANA!

fubuki y atsuya: ya sabemos pero déjennos ser

-media hora después-

sayuri:Siguen esquiando como locos

pazita: -al lado de sayuri y evitando caerse- bueno sienten la misma emoción que yo cuando pise estas tierras

honoka. -detiene a fubuki de un puño-

fubuki: -quedándose quietecito- ya entendí...

ie cast: QUIEN GANO

pazita: a ver... ya veremos ustedes quienes vieron por emmm... 10 minutos? quien ganaría

-fubuki y atsuya comienzan a murmurarse entre si-

ie cast: y?

-siguen murmurándose con total misterio-

ie cast: -siguen esperando por media hora hasta que ya no puede soportar- YA DIGAN PERO QUE LES CUESTA

fubuki y atsuya: -imitan los tambores por media hora más hasta que le vuelven a tirar otro gritazo- shadooooow!

shadow: FUCK YEAH!-pose fuck yeah-

ie cast: -aplaude mientras otros ignoraban con sus escenas románticas-

honoka: vale, entremos por chocolate!

pazita:chocolaaaaaaateeeee -canturreando y llevándose a yuki-

-todos entran al castillo y la puerta se cierra misteriosamente dejándolos encerrados-

nagumo: -aferrandose a la cosa mas cerca que tenia- p-p-porque se cerro

honoka: n-no se, debió ser el viento-llegando con la bandeja llena de chocolates calientitos-

pazita: mientras hay chocolate todo esta bien -encajándole el chocolate a yuki quien quería volver a jugar con la nieve y sujetándolo-

sayuri: bueno ,podemos, grabar algo del programa mientras tanto..-sonrisa maléfica-

ie cast: porque la vida nos odia, Dios dinos porque nos odias!

honoka: es ..nuestro trabajo -mostrando el enormico contrato-

ie cast:ya lo sabemos nos han mostrado ese contrato las 14 veces en el programa sumando otras 5 veces mas cuando se lo mostraban a pelo pincho decimos, a goenji y al loco espera edgard

sayuri: entonces ,memorícenlo ,por que ,lo firmaron

ie cast: hai...

-luego de otra media hora más-

honoka: hanako dice que deben decir a quien encuentran atractivo o atractiva a alguna chica o chico de el elenco

fudo y desuta: HARUNA

kido: -con mirada psicópata walter ver con mezcla de sayuri- SIGUEN ACOSANDOLA MALDITOS

desuta: haruna es perfecta para mi -psicosis obsesivo compulsiva mode on-

pazita: -le da un abanicazo- entiéndanlo haruna esta casada -genda toma de la mano a haruna y se la besa- ya ven déjenlos ser feliz!

los enamorados de haruna: -les da coma asdasdas.-

pazita: -con una crucecita- ahora todos me roban las frases hmp!

honoka: calmate,ahora ,alguien mas?

ie cast: -niegan con la cabeza por miedo a kido-

sayuri: de alguien mas...

fudo: -con un papel- ettooooo tengo que decir que haruna es la mujer que más podría consentir y hacerla feliz -ignora la mirada fea de kido y la disimulada vista asesina de genda- y me gustaría que fuera la mujer que comparta mis días conmigo

honoka:-le pasa otra notita-" demonio strada tiene una hermana igualita a haruna ,pero de ojos verdes ,si te interesa, me avisas, PERO DEJA YA DE JODER!"

fudo: -mira la nota y a haruna- nadie podría superar a haruna... ni la mismísima replica

honoka: -escribe a velocidad imposible-la conoces ,y me avisas, es simpática

fudo: ok...

honoka: ok, siguiente-lee el papelito y se pone verde-lo siento ,no aguanto mas ,sayuri lee tu -sale corriendo-

sayuri: yo...nunca he visto hanna montana

-silencio total-

-fuburra levanta la mano y el resto la ignora -

pazita: -suspira largamente- quien en su sano juicio vería hannah hananana

fudo: DIJISTE MANOTADA DE BANANAS!-sosteniendo dos tenedores y con una servilleta con una banana en el cuello-

pazita: -le tira una banana- ya listo

fudo: -come la banana chibimente-gracias!

pazita:de nada...

sayuri: ok, tu castigo será...

pazita: cosplay de pidgeot

fuyuka: pero, me veré feísima ,como un bicho raro

pazita: -susurrando en bajito- pues ya lo eres...

honoka: -llega algo mas aliviada y ve a fuyuka-lo suponía ...-toca una campanilla-claude!,trae el cosplay por favor querido!

claude: -llega rápidamente con el traje- este verdad

honoka: si ese-recibiendo el cosplay del muy guapo mayordomo- es para ella -señala a fuyuka-

claude:oh.. ya veo...

fuyuka: q-que pasa

claude: eres ,como un ángel caído...

fuyuka: -ilusionada- e-enserio?

ie cast: -rezando a velocidad luz-por favor ,que el pobre recupere la cordura ,o la vista

claude. si ,lastima que caíste de cara...-le da el cosplay y se retira haciendo una reverencia-

fuyuka: -llorando al estilo deforme-

ie cast: SABIAMOS QUE EL TIPO NO PODIA SER TAN ESTUPIDO!

pazita: -con un letrerito:"arriba claude y su elegancia y glamour se el mayordomo de por vida!"

honoka: por eso es nuestro mayordomo ,por eso y por que es taaaaan lindo!

pazita:pero no tanto como alguien que yo conozco owo

sayuri: sabemos ,sabemos, en fin ,vístete

-luego de obligar a fuyuka a vestirse de pidgeot sale finalmente con el traje-

fuyuka: y ahora que!

honoka: um...pues veamos ,arpia, puedes,ya se!-sonríe malévolamente-haras un comercial para un restaurant!

fuyuka:que!

sayuri: aparte sorda, solo baila y canta el jingle!

-empieza a sonar la música y todo el elenco la empuja para que haga la promoción mientras fuyuka bailaba los demás (para variar) la imitaban para solo joder y reírse de ella las demás personas le ignoraban-

fuyuka: que humillación ,que claude me traiga un antidepresivo

claude: -llega con el pedido y una caja de pokyn-para el ángel demoniaco -le da el antidepresivo- y para mi ama pazita! -le da los pcoky-

pazita:wiii pockyyys -empieza a mover los brazos felizmente y se los empieza a comer-

ie cast: -con una gotita-

honoka: bueno ,me párese ,el momento perfecto ,para el numero que habiamos ensayado!

pazita: aja -le brillan los ojos-

ie cast: y que es se podría saber..

honoka: onii san motto ganbaette !

pazita: yeah ewee

ie cast: pero ,esa la canta un chico ,no?

pazita:aja... y..?

honoka: conseguimos un ayudante-sonriendo picadamente-

pazita:que venga el cantante principal

-empiezan a sonar los tambores y luces se empiezan a mover con la entrada de meltdown aparece heat-

nagumo: NO HEAT TU NO ,ayudas a estas brujas!

pazita:no, no, no es heart-chan -abraza a heat- hana-chan me lo presto y yo soy su onee-chan de mentira y no te metas con él llamita!

honoka: -mimando a heat- es verdad, es nuestro kute heart chan! tulipán parlante!

las presentadoras: -le sacan la lengua y siguen mimando al chico que estaba sonriendo a lo max y diciendo: "tranquilas onee-chans yo las quiero al igual que hana-chan después me miman"

ie cast: -solo los chicos- como te envidio enano!

pazita: -le pasa el micrófono a heat- aquí tienes peque cantas con todo lo que ten tus pulmones y que tus fans que no sean ahora te amaran

heat: entendido one chans ,ustedes canten los coros ,que yo haré lo posible para que su esfuerzo no sea en vano-usando un traje mega chibi de neko blanco-

pazita:si hana-chan ve esto se desangra... okay!

-todos toman posición y comienza a sonar la pista-

heat: suki suki sukissu shiyou ze~ -empieza a cantar la primera estrofa con su voz cosa que las chicas ya se estaban derritiendo y se empezaba a mover, a señalar con el dedo y a bailar mientras que las presentadoras hacían los coros-

todas las chicas: NYAAAAA heart kun!

heat: -hace reverencia- le dedico esta presentación a mi onee-chan hana-chan que esta enferma y no pudo venir espero que se recupere y que me de su deliciosa sopa que siempre me da y que me estreche entre sus brazos como lo siempre lo hace -deja el micrófono-

todas todas todas las chicas: TE ADORAMOS HEART KUN!

pazita: bueno... ahora que sigue?

honoka: ok, yo nunca he echo una broma ,mas pesada de lo normal ,el día de los inocentes

-midorikawa, suzuno tachimukai y afuro levantan la mano-

honoka: t-tachi chan ,mido chan ,

pazita: que hicieron? a quien fue? como fue?

-midorikawa y zuzuno se miran maléficamente-

ambos: fingimos una posesión demoníaca

pazita: ohhh yeahhh me encantaría verlo! de seguro les quedo tremendamente genial!

hiroto:fue ,espantoso ...aun conservo el video en mi teléfono-le pasa su celular a la presentadora-

pazita: -mirando el video fascinada- como que espantoso! esta re genial y además actuaron muy bien

Midorikawa: alcazelter en la boca, gotas irritantes en los ojos, actuación creíble

honoka: ok...y tachi y afu

tachimukai: -esbozando una sonrisa maligna pero tierna- le tiramos huevos podridos y harina encima a goenji y a nagumo

afuro: luego ,resbalaron con aceite , y perros rabiosos los persiguieron 10 cuadras

goenji: -con una venita enorme en la cabeza- MUCHAS GRACIAS

nagumo:-echo una furia-TRANQUILOS ,QUE LES DEVOLVEREMOS EL FAVOR

pazita: calma, calma -con una gotita-

nagumo y goenji: pero ellos, ellos

pazita: no, ya no sigan

ambos: -como niños mimados-esta bien..

pazita: y el castigo... será...

todos los bromistas: -pasan mucha saliva-

las presentadoras: cosplay de las chicas del directivo!

zuzuno tachimukai y midorikawa: QUE QUE

pazita: no se quejen -les señala a claude ya con la ropa- ya pónganselos si de esta no se escapan

afuro: -desde el vestidor-TODO MENOS ESTO!

pazita: no te quejes que se te escucha hasta chile

afuro: ES UN INSULTO A MNI BELLEZA!

pazita: quéjate a la próxima y te pego

afuro: ok ok...

-pasan los minutos y al fin salen-

zuzuno:-usando la sudadera de haruna (que por cierto le luce divinamente)-la humillación ...no tiene fin

chicas: -lo psicopatean con cámaras de video y sacan fotos como locas-

tachimukai: -sale usando la sudadera rosa de natsumi .-

midorikawa: -aparece con la sudadera de aki con el moño y todo y tapándose las piernas- que no hay una falda más larga'

honoka: nopes, sale afuro

afuro: NO, NO, NO Y NO QUIERO!

sayuri: afuro, no quiero recurrir a la violencia

afuro: vale... -sale con el uniforme de fuyuka, tapándose la cara y refunfuñando-

fuyuka: no no y no ,inaceptable!,le queda fatal

pazita: jah, ni que fueras tan perfecta...

afuro: -posando-no es por presumir, pero luzco perfectamente mejor que tu

fuyuka: ...

claude: no puedo refutarlo

pazita:bueno... y que podrían hacer boys managers...

honoka: bailar ,star line

pazita: great idea

-los manager boys comienzan a interpretar starline (aunque a zuzuno y midorikawa les sale mejor) y afuro como siempre tratando de robar pantalla-

chicas: -aplaudiendo como locas-

afuro: gracias ,mucha gracias,-hace pose de político-AFURO ,LA MEJOR VERSION DE FUYUKA QUE PODRAN ENCONTRAR ,MIL VESES MEJOR QUE LA ORIGINAL

siguen aplaudiendo mientras los de ie cast lo ignoran mientra ríen nerviosamente-

honoka: great!

pazita: siguiente pregunta! yo nunca he hecho cosplay -mira a los boys managers- si quieren van a parrandear por algún lugar

los manager boys: ok

endo, goenji y tachimukai levantan la mano-

honoka: cuales

endo: oliver atom, goenji de goku y...

tachimukai: usui takumi

todas todas las chicas: NYAAAAA kawaiiii!

pazita: QUIERO ESAS FOTOS! y en donde lo hiciste, donde cuando a que hora que día que fecha! -explota-

tachimukai: u-una convención, hace un año ,creo ,que era sábado , desde medio día... me obligaron ten las fotos -le pasa un puñado de instantáneas

pazita: yuju!

yuki: bien... el castigo podria ser...

honoka: volverse a poner el cosplay y bailar "heroine " de nami tamaki!

pazita: tachi usuiii soy tú faaan! -elevando el bracito como loca- denle, denle

los chicos salen con sus copsplay causando la mayor histeria hasta el momento-

chicas: -gritan como locas-

honoka: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,TACHI USUIIIIIIII AISHITEIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

pazita: -empuja por querer a hikari hacia tachi y los deja juntitos mientras sigue haciendo lo mismo cuando mencionaron "tachi usui"

tachimukai:-echando humo por las orejas- n-ne

hikari: s-si?

tachimukai:n-ne-se pone mas rojo aun-

honoka: h-hora de la actuación...

pazita: -con una mano en la cara- ni modo... era perfecto -se va a poner la pista-

-comienza a sonar la canción tremenda mente rápida-

goenji: DEBE SER BROMA!

pazita: nop, no lo es

-endo trata de bailar pero no puede por un rato (por casi caerse encima de goenji)-

tachimukai sigue los movimientos y el karaoke haciendo una versión masculina perfecta-

chicas: -empiezan a gritar como locas-

honoka: great job!

yuki: siguiente pregunta... yo nunca he subido un video vergonzoso de alguien

-goenji fubuki y hiroto silban sospechosamente-

honoka: nosotras, no contamos ,verdad

pazita: desgraciadamente nop, aunque igual se salva

sayuri: según, las pruebas de polígrafo ,cabeza de pastel de crema , pulpito rojo y ex bipolar ,si lo hicieron

pazita:bueno... se ganaron nuevos sobrenombres eso es bueno, lo otro que... que demonios hicieron

hiroto: video,de zuzuno cantando en la sala a media noche

pazita: wooohooo que genial...

hiroto: fue lo mas gracioso ,búscalo ,esta por ,helado de vainilla cantando como luis miguel

pazita:bueenoooo...

honoka: lo busca y conecta su laptop a la pantalla grande-listo ,tenemos conexión

pazita: -con el dedo levantado- seh ahora a ver

-aparéese zuzuno en un pantalón azul de pijama y una camisa manga corta cantando aun medio dormido "i dont want to miss a thing"-

-y en un pequeño subtitulo aparéese también, cono de pistache bailando waka waka ,tulipan caminante desocupando la heladera ,demonio hitomiko todos del mismo usuario "hiro"starline16"

suzuno: -mirando a hiroto asesinadamente- ahh... te llamas hirostarline16 de lo que he aprendido en este programa te psicopatearé, acosaré y arruinaré tú cuenta de yutube

hiroto: entonces usare la tuya ,"iloveice"

suzuno: y..?

hiroto: publicare todos esos video vergonzozos que tengo

pazita: ok, ok entendimos

honoka: y usted ,pelo de chantilli chan

goenji: pues que mas... grabar las borracheras que puede ocasionar fudo en los del equipo

sayuri: quiero ver quiero ver

-traen la cámara en la notebook y la conectan-

atsuya: hip ,shiro ,eres mi hermano ,hip , y creo ,hip ,que es mi deber decírtelo ,hip , yo ,deje escapar tu tortuga hip hip

fubuki: noo... mi mimie como pudiste dejarla escapar maldito seudónimo de suke

atsuya: hip,tenia, que dejarlo ir ,no es así mi querido amigo pelo de pulpito-abrazando a hiroto-

hiroto: si cabeza de algodoncito -lo abraza de vuelta y empiezan a saltar como estúpidos mientras cantaban seikan hikou-

goenji: viva el trío de las puntitas -cantando "como la flor" en karaoke (re, desafinado)

fubuki: -le tira por la cabeza un peluche de pulpo- cállate pelo pincho déjame disfrutar mí melancolía por perder a mimie hip!

endo: hip!,dame un besito aki!-besando su balón de soccer-

empiezan a cantar todos "Hey oh, lets go!" como desafinados, a bailar y correr por todas partes como estúpidos (peor que una borrachera con psico, vino MUCHO PEOR)

honoka: no ,puedo creer ,que no nos invitaras ,FUDO DESCONSIDERADO!

fudo: -comiéndose una banana- disculpa pero era una junta "sana" pero al idiota soccer freak paso a abrir una de mis preciadas botellas que pensó que era jugo de naranja, muy estúpido por cierto -murmura en bajo- además se lo bebieron todo y luego me regañaron querían emborracharse también?

sayuri: yo quería ver!

fudo: problemas suyos

honoka y sayuri :con que nuestros...

fudo: en todo caso no les hubiese gustado ir se turno mas violento después

sayuri: no permitiré, que nos niegues una oportunidad como esa ,que no sabes ,que si quiero ,puedo atravesarte una bala en la tapa de los sesos las veces que quiera ,hasta que ,con tus últimos alientos ,ruegues piedad

fudo: ok... tomaré en cuenta eso

honoka: y tu niveosito chan!

fubuki: n-nievesito? -apuntándose con el dedo-

honoka: hai, te molesta?-ladeando la cabeza-

fubuki:nah.. por nada

sayuri: entonces, que video subiste?

fubuki: pues... grabe a los chicos cantar "pony salvaje"

las presentadoras y heart: -se revuelcan de risa-

los chicos: -avergonzados- c-cuando fue eso!

fubuki: ayer, cuando vieron el video estaban como idiotas cantándola todo el rato y los grabe

honoka: a ver haber -buscando "pony salvaje version ...-fubu, como esta el video -con una gotita-

fubuki: a que te refieres?

honoka: pues, como busco el video ,como lo subiste

fubuki: ah... eso pues solo busca "Pony salvaje Inazuma Eleven versión" y te saldrá

-aparecen los inazuma cantando en pedacitos recortados la canción (endo tomando jugo de naranja de la nevera (directo del envase)goenji caminando por el pasillo ,kido leyendo ,kazemaru saliendo de la ducha ,midorikawa comiendo etc etc)

endo: oye, alguien sabe que es pony salvaje

honoka: -con una gotita-no sabes ,y estabas cantándola

endo: me sabia parte de la canción pony salvaje ¡Iaah!~ -empieza a cantar como el pony- y eso me sabia

sayuri: -riendo como loca y roja de tanto reír- ok ok ,suficiente ,sugieran un castigo...

pazita: po-ny po-ny salvaje~ que tal... el castigo de… disfrazarse de kageyama?

kido: kageyama!-momoko le da un fuerte golpe con un oso de peluche (si ,esta vez SI es de peluche)-

pazita: si algún problem kido pony salvaje

kido: gavilan o paloma pobre tonto...-se cae de para atrás-

pazita: -se encoge de hombros- bueno, venga ya el castigo

claude: si señorita-llega con los 3 trajes de kageyama y una café extra grande para honoka.-

honoka: ESO ES EFICIENCIA!

pazita: okay...

fubuki: pero ,NO ME QUIERO PONER ESTO

pazita: no te quejes o te echo por delante algo que tengo en mis manos!

fubuki: p-pero

sayuri: hazlo, o te baleare tanto la cara ,que no sabrán diferenciarte de fuyuka

fubuki: -le quita el espejo (no sin antes de pedir permiso a momoko) y se mira- nah si no soy tan feo como fuyuka -escucha un sollozo, y mira para atrás y era fuyuka- ups, no sabia que estabas aquí perdón

honoka: ya te cargo el payaso -acercándose intimidantemente a fuyuka y echándola a volar de un home run-

fubuki: -suspira y se limpia frenéticamente- bien, nunca más debo negar algo o me pasará lo mismo

honoka: a cambiarte-aun endemoniadamente enfadada-

fubuki: hai... -se va caminando al vestidor como niño regañado-

honoka: alguien mas que no le paresca el castigo-moviendo el gato de peluche y mirando a los otros dos de forma intimidante-

ie cast: n-no

los tras castigados llegan vestidos de kageyama probocandole un ataque a kido-

pazita:reanimación! -con un par de gatos en manos y haciendo como las reanimaciones- despegen! gatos al ataque! -se los pone a kido en el pecho y los gatos empiezan a maullar-

kido: kageyama por tres gatos ,leche sin pasteurisar MIS TRES PEORES TEMORES!

pazita: -sacando los gatos- buen trabajo waffles, suffle vayan a conquistar gatitas por allá -deja salir a los gatos y mira a kido- pero que traumado andas, mira ve al consultorio de goku y te dará una aspirina gratis, no ves que kageyama por todas las cosas que habia hecho es una b uena persona en el fondo ayudó a rushe piensa en ello

kido: entendido...nesesito ,un cafe-ve que honoka lo mira tremendamente mal -pero,no el de ella

pazita:te damos uno después no ahora

kido: p-pero

pazita: no ya no sigas ahora que vengan los kageyamas

los torturados: ok ok ...-salen usando los trajes-y ahora..

ie cast: -quedan en blanco y a kido le sale otro paro cardiaco y momoko regresa con los gatos (waffles y suffle) y se los pone de nuevo-

momoko: DESPEJEN!-esta vez los gatos arañan un poco a kido-despejen-lo aruñan mas fuerte-despejen despejen despejen!-y asi, sucesivamente-

kido: -despierta de un tiron con toda la cara rasguñada-

momoko: upsss,lo siento,pero ,como no te levantabas

kido: ya no importa... -ve que los gatos se alejan-

momoko: dramatico ,kuma chan y genda kun no se hacen lio

kido:...

honoka: solo continuemos ,cantaran ,goma de mascar!

los torturados: enserio quieres que cantemos...

honoka: -de nuevo con aura macabra. y señalándose la cara-tengo cara de broma

los torturados: o-ok...

-ponen la pista-

se empiezan a prender un millón de reflectores (quien sabe donde) de diferentes colores y la pista empieza a sonar, cantan la estrofa de la canción mientras mueven los dedos y empiezan a caminar-

honoka: -grabando-

ie cast: dinos ,que lo subirás a la web-cara de maldad pura-

honoka: -levantando el pulgar-GREAT!,ok ahora ,vamos con el otro numero con heart chan!

pazita: cantando el ending 6 de samurai X!

todas las chicas: -explotan de felicidad-

las presentadoras:-arrastrando a heat al vestidor para arreglarlo-

-las chicas empiezan a suspirar como enamoradas-

los chicos miran mal hacia el vestidor del cual sale un grito triple megasonico-

pazita:yo quiero uno asi! me lo quiero llevar a la casa

honoka: NYAA,heart ,eres tan bonito ,me dan ganas de llevarte a casa ponerte un listón y hacerte mi hermanito menor!

sayuri: kawaii ,simplemente kawaii

todas las chicas: YA QUEREMOS VER YA QUEREMOS VER!

las presentadoras se llevan a heart hacia las chicas y empiezan a gritar como locas-

todas las chicas: HEART!,ERES DIVINO!

heart:-avergonzado-

honoka: calma ,nosotras te apoyamos -vestida de guerrera ninja -

sayuri: -levantando el pulgar y usando el mismo atuendo - y claude también

claude: -hace una reverencia-

claude y heat estan usando kimonos ( claude uno azul heat uno violeta)abiertos en el pecho y unos vendajes cubriendo-

chicas: -derritiéndose-

honoka: so...LETS GO!

la pista suena y heat empieza a cantar con toda la potencia de su voz (hasta tal punto de casi hacer desmayar a las chicas del publico) y las presentadoras y claude hacían coros o cantaban parte de la canción junto con heat

-mientras claude se lucia tocando la guitarra de forma rokanrolera hasta que la mayoría del publico femenino se desmayo-

heat: -termina con la pose de Kenshin-

el publico femenino que no se desmayo: kawaii-se desmayan-

las presentadoras: -aplauden como locas mientras apapachan a heart-

midorikawa: -gruñendo-yo ,soy el mejor uke -señalando la banda-

pazita:aww midori pero tú sabes que siempre serás el mejor uke para yuki-chan -susurra lo último bajamente-

el resto de ukes: ahora este entra a la competencia-con auras oscuras-

heart: -sonriendo nerviosamente- e-esto...

momoko: calm kuma chan ,siempre serás mi uke favorito...-tratando de calmar a sakuma que miraba a heart amenazadoramente con un peluche de pingüino azul en la mano-

sakuma: -abrazando a momoko- lo sé momo-chan tú siempre me aprecias por eso te quiero tanto mí amiga

momoko: igual...

-las chicas emiten un sonoro "aww"-

honoka: odio matar estos "momentos amorosos" pero debemos seguir

pazita: okay siguiente pregunta, yo nunca he asesinado mentalmente a alguien -sonríe un poco- seamos sinceros quien no lo haría

-kido y genda levantan la mano

haruna: -con los ojos súper abiertos- gen -chan?

genda:cof, cof cof

kido: solo se preocupa por el...

pazita: es que tú eres bastante obvio

honoka: ok ,digan ,a quien mataron

genda: a quien más crees...

sayuri: desuta y fudo ,verdad?

genda: y entre otros mas

honoka: otros-alzando una ceja.-

genda: los otros no los nombro porque me dan pena y es porque, quemaron mis figuritas de lions, quemaron un par de fotos que eran sumamente importantes para mi y me quitan tiempo para estar con haruna -se cruza de brazos-

haruna: -suspira como las enamorada y le manda un beso volado a genda-

los acosadores de haruna: grrr...

honoka: -con una gotita- y usted kido san -pensando "obvio2-

kido: por primera vez quize matar a endo

endo: -señalándose infantil mente-a mi por que

kido: "y a mi porque" -imitando la voz de endo- cabeza de buhó, dedos de mantequilla córtate bien el pelo y no vayas con un peluquero que corte mal el cabello -empieza a nombrar cosas- y porque crees que debería de odiarte no nos dejas ni un miserable día para descansar y hasta incluso jodes a las 4 de la mañana

endo: pero eso solo es 28 días al mes!

kido: si claro como si supieras las cuantas torcidas de tobillo que nos damos cada uno y tú solo atrapando balones

honoka: ok ok ,rey de los dramas ,alguien mas o solo a soccer freak

kido: a soccer freak

honoka: entiendo seguroo..-picando infantilmente a kido-

kido:sep...

sayuri: miente!-revisando la lectura del polígrafo-

pazita: eh? hay más?

sayuri: -asiente- dilo ,mentiroso

kido: no

honoka: no importa, a la tortura!

pazita: y el castigo sera...!

honoka: mimi tachikawa ,de digimon 1 para kido

kido: duh

genda: HAHA

pazita: y tu genda eres mimi también pero de la temporada 2

genda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

fudo y dasuta: -chochan las palmas y ríen macabramente-

pazita: ñiajajaja... -mira a fudo y desuta- ustedes dos me traen una lechita nesquik!

fudo y desuta :Por

pazita: porque quiero y poruqe me dió sed

fudo : y no tienen mayordomo acaso?

pazita: -señala a claude dando clases de guitarra- ven eso?

desuta: si ,y

pazita: pues vayan... -haciendo tronar sus dedos y su brazo izquierdo- o quieren que les pegue en el estómago como el mes pasado

fudo y desuta: -van por la leche nesquik lo mas rápido que pueden-

pazita:uwuh arre viva la nesquik

honoka: -con una gotita- ok, y que interpretaran?

kido y genda: -avergonzados- I wish you el ending 1 de digimon

honoka: nopes,rip=release

-kido y genda comienzan a bailar totalmente avergonzados mientras haruna trata de darles ánimo y fudo y desuta toman fotos.-

pazita: tan psicópatas que salieron ESTOS niños

honoka: deja deja ,calma ,ok eso es todo

fudo y desuta: -paran de sacar fotos-

honoka: la tormenta ya paro ,les párese ,si vamos a patinar en hielo

fudo: ya era hora

sayuri: te pondré patines de cemento si no dejas de molestar

fudo: ok...

-afuera-

endo: AIRE LIBRE!

honoka. -señalando la mega romántica y bien decorada pista de patinaje-

endo: prima... que hiciste?

honoka: solo, un escenario romántico...

endo: ok, ok

sayuri: ok ,patinen un rato ,practiquen una rutina de pareja ,la mejor ,se lleva esta belleza de premio -mostrando un megatrofeo-

las chicas: -emocionadas a morir-

los chicos: es ,de broma verdad

pazita: -señalando con el dedito- acaso es broma? es más obvio que si

honoka: -tocando un silbato-rápido!

las chicas: -arrastran a sus respectivas parejas mientras los demás quedaban con una cara de que demonios-

sayuri: -sosteniendo un letrero de forever alone-

pazita: -gotita enorme- porque necesariamente ese letrero tendría que ser este! -sujeta letrero con palabras escritas en dorado "Pony salvaje"-

honoka: ni modo ,a donde vallas ,has lo que veas-sosteniendo un letrero que dice baya asesina en letras rosadas-

las presentadoras empiezan a moverse con letreros durante todo el lugar-

ie cast: -con una gotita-

pazita: pony salvaje rulz!

honoka: -aun sosteniendo su letrero y golpeándose la cabeza-tooorpe

pazita:etto… porque te golpeas en la cabeza!

honoka: me siento torpe

pazita: pues... come dulces o descárgate en alguien

honoka: ok ,fubu chan ,ven aquí

fubuki: -va hacia honoka- que necesitas...

honoka: -lo abraza y se le cuelga al cuello-me aburro y me dio depresión ,patinemos!

fubuki: ok, ok, ok -se lleva a honoka-

-media hora después-

-los chicos llegan cansados y las chicas como una rosa-

honoka: se divirtieron

las chicas: siii!

los chicos:...

sayuri: ok, escojamos un ganador

honoka: y el ganador es...

sayuri: hielo y fuego ,haruya nagumo y zuzuno fuusuke

ie cast: -aplaude mientras los chicos se tiran al piso a lloriquear-

honoka: Ok, ahora, una sorpresita de mi parte

endo: que cosa primita

honoka: bueno ,note, que ,ustedes ,juegan futbol, pero ,nunca ,los hemos puesto a jugar soccer, así que -muestra un campo de entrenamiento-.

endo: SOCCER SIIIIII WIIIIIIIIIII! -sale corriendo como loco psicopata zombie rapta soccer a su merced-

honoka: calma primito ,hay una y solo una regla

endo: cual?

honoka: disfraz de pidgeotto

endo: ok...

sayuri: ok ,a los disfraces..

endo: -se va caminando tranquilamente-

honoka: me extraña...que llevemos 30 minutos afuera y yuki no haya enloquesido

yuki: me dieron calmantes... no me quieren por eso no me dejan ser loco

isayuri: -con un letrerito-"dejen ser a nuestro compañero en su locades"

pazita: -rascándose la mejilla- me toco hacerlo... o una... okaa-san me fusila, dos me quitan lo que llamó vicio o tres me castigan, típico me daban calmantes a mi antes y ahora a él

honoka: ya veo...en fin ,claude ,los trajes ! , y un cafesito...

claude: -le pasa el café mientras muestra los trajes-

fudo: YO NI LOCO

pazita: hazlo

honoka: alguien mas se niega...

ie cast: -se controla-

honoka: vale, fudo ,por negarte, debes usar traje de jiggly puf!

fudo: ay, por favor -mueve la mano frenéticamente- porque tengo que ser esa bola ROSADA -remarcando- con un micrófono barato de plumón

sayuri: te daré un pie de crema de banana...

fudo: que sea doble -cruzado de brazos-

sayuri: y si quieres también malteada de banana ,solo haslo-con una gotita-

fudo: ok...

honoka: a vestirse!-alzando el puño al aire-

-los chicos se visten para luego seguir bobeando con otras cosas-

honoka: un traje de frosslas haciendo que mas de uno se aterrara pensando que era un demonio de las nieves- empecemos

ie cast: o-ok...

sayuri:-con un traje de buneary y brincoteando por todas partes-lets go!

pazita: -vistiendo un traje de teddiursa mientras bosteza- y lo que deberían hacer seria...

honoka: -abre las cortinas de nuevo mostrando el campo de entrenamiento de soccer- vamos!

ie cast: -salen corriendo algunos veloces otros lentos por el traje-

honoka:-corriendo como puede -MI ENERGIA FUJOSHI NO TIENE FIN-se cansa-ok, limite 1 -piensa en un yaoi kawaii-WIII, VUELVE MI ENERGIA!

pazita: -caminando lentamente- solamente escucha "el vuelo fujoshi" y listo...

sayuri: -completando el circuito con velocidad de cazador-WIIIIIIIII, pobre walt ,por que se abra perdido esto...

pazita: -bostezando- será porque el baka se enfermo quedándose hasta tarde jodiendo a james y a henry cogió un resfriado y esta ahora en la casa...

sayuri: -inflando los mofletes-seria genial tenerlos qui...

pazita: aja

honoka: tranquilas, sera la próxima, por ahora -toma un megáfono-EL PRIMERO EN ACABAR GANA RECOMPENZA!

endo: -trata de correr pero viste el cosplay de metapod y manda brincazos casi a golpear a un koffing goenji-

fubuki:-usando cosplay de glalie que le dificulta caminar-ESE PREMIO ES MIO!

goenji: -tratando de moverse más rapido-

fuyuka:-en traje de mug-quiero ese premio1

kido: -vistiendo el traje de un charizard- on, no eso no yo lo aré -apasando a fuyuka-

haruna: -usando un traje de gardevoir acompañada por un genda gallade-vamos amor ,seguro sera una cita genial el premio!

genda: -asintiendo-

sakuma:-usando un traje de empoleon (aunque se ve como un piplup)- ese premio es mio puedo sentirlo en mis aletitas!

momoko:-adelantando a todos a la velocidad de la hiperactividad de un nesquik dulces efervesentes y una soda -wooooo

sakuma: -tratando de alcanzar a momoko pero corre como piplup-

momoko: yijaaaaahhhh -saltando a kido como a cualquier barda - voy a ganar!

ie cast: -tratan de correr más rápido-

honoka:-con una gotita-momo, con calma, el premio es para los chicos del cast

momoko: no me interesa quiero sentir la adrenalina en mis venas!

sayuri: vaaale, pero aun así tendrás el segundo premio

momoko: wiiiii!

despues de mucho tumulto y que varios disfraces se enredaran ,el ganador es...-

pazita y yuki: -el último vestido de mew- ¡Kabeyama ganador de la carrera cosplayeando a Snorlax el pokémon mas dormilón y comelón!

ie cast: -con las mandíbulas al piso- increible, gano con ese cosplay tan enorme

yuki: las cosas pueden sorprender a veces... -moviendo su cola-

honoka: los segundos

sayuri: MOMO Y -mira a una deshecho charizar-creo, que lo que queda de kido...

momoko: -celebrando como loca y va a abrazar a un desmayado kido (si es que se puede)-

kido: -feliz por dentro pero con un dolor inconcebible ( fudo tyranitar lo pisoteo varias vese "sin querer"-

honoka: vaaaale,ahora, una sopresa mas!

ie cast: deben de estar bromeando

sayuri: no ,pero es buena

endo: y que es -supermega hiper emocionado-

honoka. jummmmmm-hace junta con las demas preserntadoras-sera,que no se molestaran...

pazita: no creo... debemos de intentarlo...

sayuri: ya vas!

pazita: aja ewé

honoka. claude ,la sorpresa de kabeyama y la de momo y kido

claude: -asiente- ya lo haré señorita -se va a buscar la sorpresa-

honoka. VIVA NUESTRO MAYORDOMO -dando brinquitos-

claude: -regresa con lo pedido-

claude: -le entrega un paquetito a kabeyama y un sobre a kido y momo-

momoko: que será...

kido: ábrelo...-desinfectándose las heridas-

momoko: bueno... -abriendo el sobrecito para leerlo y luego mirar a kido y a las presentadoras como unas 10 veces o mas-

honoka:todo bien momo?

momoko: aww... son tan buenas -susurra-

honoka: de nadaaaaaa, abre el tuyo kabeyama

kabeyama: -abre el paquete tranquilamente para luego suspirar largamente- salvado...

sayuri:no sabes que es verdad...

kabeyama: ehmmm...

honoka:Son ,las llaves para la habitación swit, tienes comida gratis , y puedes escapar a un reto cualquiera de tu elección

kabeyama: ok...

sayuri:todos son críticos, y la sorpresa extramega hiper especial es ...-suenan tambores-

ie cast: es...

-suenan tambores-

honoka: HAREMOS UNA BROMA!

tachimukai: -sonriendo ampliamente- y a quien?

sayuri: pues... a hitomiko san

tachimukai: de nuevo...

honoka: déjame ver, hicimos, a kudo ,kageyama y a el señor raimon ,no a hitomiko

tachimukai: entonces será a hitomiko...

ie cast: YA VAS!

pazita: entonces preparemos la munición perfecta para atacar!

tachimukai:-vestido estilo misión imposible-que clase de broma haremos...-sonríe malévolamente-

honoka:ten en cuenta, que como hitomiko san ,es mujer, seremos menos severas con ella...

pazita: yeah! y la mejor forma de asustar a alguien tomemos el temor de las secuelas de las protas de videojuegos de terror~

sayuri: deberías dejar el gore antes de dormir-con una gotita-

pazita: hinary-chan, digo mi prima los juega...

honoka: ni modo, alguien nos hace el honor-mostrando el detonador del plan-

hiroto: yo lo hago!

honoka: todo tuyo-le da el botón-

hiroto: -oprime el botón al estilo len kagamine neko mimi switch-

-en otro lugar del globo -

hitomiko: -mirando el mapa una y otra vez- no se para que me llamaron... de seguro algo ocurrió

honoka: -sonriendo malévolamente- fase uno ,corte de luces y grito de terror..

-se apagan las luces y se oye resonante el grito de horror de honoka-

hitomiko: -se queda parada por un rato mientras se tapa los oídos-

sayuri:fase dos-detona unos fulminantes cerca de la cabaña causando un ruido de disparos-

hitomiko: ok... estoy sola así que... A CORRER! -se va corriendo a lo mas que puede (obviamente sin caerse ya que por las botas corre casi deformemente)

honoka:fase tres, victima zombie

-sayuri sale usando ropa ensangrentada y arapienta haciendo sonidos escalofriantes-

*hitomiko: -caminando lentamente y mirando hacia atrás mientras pone una cara de horror-

sayuri: vengo por ti...mi querida hitomiko...

hitomiko: q-q-que quieres de mi... yo no he echo nada malo!

sayuri: no me recuerdas ,hitomiko ,soy yo ,aiko, tu amiga ... tu vieja amiga...

hitomiko: q-que?

sayuri: jugábamos juntas ,de niñas, hasta, que me mataste

hitomiko: pero como te mate?

sayuri: -se acerca y le toca la cara- tu me mataste hitomiko...-se ríe- ahhh,no eres la hitomiko que busco!

hitomiko: -congelada del miedo mientras susurra cosas extrañas-

sayuri: lo siento ,me voy, que tengas buena vida!-se despide amistosamente-

hitomiko:...

tachimukai: y ahora nosotros-vestido de zombi como los demás-

hitomiko: ay... no... no puede ser...terror en la Antártida nooo! -se va corriendo-

midorikawa: eso ,es por no dejarme comer helado después de las 7 -tirandole arañas falsas-

hitomiko: -quitándoselas efusivamente-

zuzuno: por matar a zun zun en la lavadora-echándole gusanos de gomita mojados( se sienten reales lo juro)-

hitomiko: pero que demonios!

nagumo: esto es por obligarme a comer ese tazón de zanahorias!-tirando telas de araña de dulce-

hitomiko: -quitándoselas frenéticamente mientras sigue cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-

midorikawa:-atraído por los caramelo que tenia hitomiko comienza a lamerle la cabeza y a decir en tono zombie- caramelos!-aunque por la boca llena se oía como cerebros-

hitomiko: ahora donde estará leon s. kennedy para ayudarme ahora, tan solo me queda hacer esto - levanta sus manos para moverlas y salir gritando como loca histérica mientras corre-

hiroto: y yo pensé que ella era la seria ,ni modo...-la persigue vestido como el fantasma de la navidad futura-

hitomiko: -sigue corriendo para tropezarse y caer-

hiroto: veo en tu futuro...todos te dejan sola , en tus reuniones ,amargada, sola, con suficientes gatos para hacer un sweater para kabeyama

hitomiko: ...

honoka: hiroto la rego ,VENGA EL SMOTHHCH( nota : en nikelodeon ,tienen el slime ,aquí el smotchh que es una baba morada con olor a chicle de fresa)

midorikawa: -se acerca a hitomiko como con dolor a estomago, caminaba lentamente pero aun ella no respondía hasta que no pudo más, los demás contarón imaginariamente del 10 al 1 y finalmente midorikawa fingió vomitar sobre hitomiko-

hitomiko: AHHHHH,que asco!

-se escucha un grito de como cuando masacras a alguien, luego una risita psicopata (después de matar a su victima) mientras unos golpes-

hitomiko: no no no-le cae encima todo el smotchh- ahhh, que es esto, baba de monstruo ,y por que huele a goma de mascar de fresa, o es el shampoo de atsuya ,AHHB ,ya no se que pasa aquí!

atsuya: -apunto de defender su shampoo si no fuera por un fubuki casi cabreado no lo haría-

honoka: shhhhhh,o te diseño otro taje de mariscos ,ahora , fase final ,mega susto y el cartelón!

-se escucha un grito, mientra se prende una motosierra, salía un hombre vestido al estilo granjero, pero la diferencia es que era gordito, el traje de color café, llevaba de esas mascarillas cuando fusilaban antiguamente a la gente en la guillotina, manchado de sangre mientras cargaba la motosierra para ir a asesinar a hitomiko-

honoka: ok,a darle-suelta un cartelón

-el cartón sale mientras decia con palabras en grande: "GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR" mientras todos los del cast de ie salen de su escondite lanzando confeti, serpentinas para aplaudirle a hitomiko-

hitomiko : QUE PASA AQUI!

pazita: alohaa! -saludando de lo mas normal mientras sujetaba un hacha- estábamos experimentando a que no es genial!

hitomiko: esto,fue una broma de su programita

pazita: myauu~

honoka: en fin ,gracias por participar , te tenemos un regalo

hitomiko: y que seria... -aun molesta-

sayuri: UNA COLECCION DE DVD YAOI ,LOS TOMOS DE SEX THERAPHYST COMPLETOS , y TODAS LAS TEMPORADAS DE JUNJOU ROMANTICA EN DVD HD

hitomiko: -casi que le da un paro cardiaco de tanta emoción-

hiroto: ay,mi hermana es una yaoista de lo peor -dandose una palmada en la cara-

pazita: bueno, acá va el premio... mi prima me matara por lo de junjou pero buehh... -le pasa los dvs-

hitomiko. me asuste mucho ,pero valió la pena ,gracias chicas !

pazita: de nada... ahora directo al grano...

hitomiko: ok dilo

pazita: debemos seguir... nos queda un montón de trabajo

honoka: haii, gracias por todo hitomiko sama ,no olvide ver el programa ,bye bye

hitomiko: ok...

-en el chalet-

honoka: ok, tendremos una presentación de heart chan y claude chan

los ukes: -mirando a heat- y ahora que

sayuri: bonamana de super juniors

pazita: yeahh! la mejor canción del mundo!

los ukes: -gruñendo-empiecen ya ...

yuki: -pone la pista mientras se cruza de brazos-

honoka: aplaudiendo como loca -vamos heart vamos claude

heart llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, media abierta para dejar ver una ramera blanca, junto con un relicario plateado, pantalones negros. claude la misma ramera que heart, pero la diferencia dejaba ver algunas partes de su cuerpo, unos pantalones negros y el mismo relicario plateado-

-los jóvenes comenzaron a realizar la coreografía de forma perfecta y dándole un toque personal dándole unos guiños al publico que se emociono como loco y cantaban con emoción total y un tono seductor que volvio locas a las chicas tanto del publico como del programa -

pazita: -grabando con su celular- de seguro que a hanako le gustará~

honoka:-muriendo-

los ukes: -observando-

sayuri: -Documentando para la posteridad-

chicas del publico: -gritando como locas mientras le lanzaban cosas (peluches, rosas, flores, chocolates)-

heart: cálmense chicas ,todo estará bien...

los ukes: -molestándose mientras miran feo a heat-

midorikawa:.-reuniendo a los otros ukes en ruedita mientras heat sigue cantando- TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!

suzuno: -con la famosa paleta de suzuno V1261623- y que quieres que haga que lo golpie con esto? seria divertido...

tachimukai. no no ,si usamos violencia perderemos popularidad-ve que hikari esta lanzándole confeti de corazones a heart- ya valió ,pueden matarlo si quieren

suzuno: -con la paleta, aura de asesino se va a cercando a heat-

kazemaru: quieto...,mejor ganemos mas popularidad que el ,digo ,somos como 7 ,sumados debemos ser mas populares que el que es solo 1

fubuki: tiene razón... pero de que manera podría ser...

-después de un rato de deliberar-

midorikawa: -viendo como las chicas piden bis como enajenadas- vamos a ensayar-se los lleva a todos-

-despues de 26 tortuosos minutos de repeticiones para heat y claude-

honoka: ok ok ,ya basta ,nuestro heart chan no es de piedra

publico: -reclama por un rato, luego se calma, vuelven a reclamar-

sayuri: necesitamos calmarlas ,necesitamos una actuación que las desmaye ,pero heat y claude no pueden mas

los ukes: -aparecen como en camara lenta-

honoka: -pensando-para cuando lleguen las fans seran polvo de hueso...

midorikawa: -con suma elegancia toma el micrófono cierra los ojos y mira a las chicas- ejem... vamos para una actuación dedicadas para todas ustedes y también para mi linda yuki-chan aunque me rechace, pero la amo igual... sin más... love maze para todas...

el publico: -al escuchar love maze se volvieron un huracán de hormonas -KYAAAAAAAA

los ukes se posician, en pose para bailar, y rápidamente ponen la música-

honoka: mas les vale salvarles la vida!

se empiezan a mover, pestañeando algunas veces, el primero en cantar era suzuno, haciendo un poco de vibratorios, luego le siguio fubuki haciendo un duo entre ambos, midorikawa empieza a cantar (para algunas chicas) sexymente, para un solo para tachi, mueven las manos, cantan juntos o hasta a veces hacian sus solos-

el publico. -desmayándose progresivamente-

siguen cantando por un rato-

el publico: -mas desmayado que honoka en una rebaja de 75%-

midorikawa: -termina de cantar con los demás- fue un gusto cantar para ustedes!

el publico.-ondeando banderitas de rendición-fue maravilloso

pazita: bueno... seria mejor que continuáramos, no creen?

honoka:haii

yuki: -lee la pregunta- yo nunca he escuchado una canción una y otra y otra vez...

sayuri: angel-recuerda que ella no cuenta-tehehe y ustedes

ie cast: depende...

honoka: no depende de nada !,solo díganlo

ie cast: bueno... abracadabra es pegadiza, además por su ritmo

honoka: ya veo, y todos se pegaron a esa canción...

ie cast: exacto...

sayuri: -sonriendo malévolamente-entonces se la saben

ie cast: la versión 2 PM y 2 AM no la original

honoka: -sonriendo igual-ya veo...

pazita: ewwww... seria muy genial...

sayuri: entonces ,deberíamos cantarla

pazita: aww... walt también se la sabia...

sayuri:-llorando a mares-extraño a walt baka a hen hen y a jamy chan!

pazita: no llores... ya estaran bien~

honoka: ok, debemos ,hacer una cosa primero a petición de nuestro científico loco de cabezera ,FUDO TOBITAKA TSUNAMI Y SOMEOKA , cantaran BAD BOYS BROTHER BLUES

fudo: ya era hora de darme protagonismo

tobitaka: vamos!

someoka: YO LE ENTRO

yuki: entonces aquí vamos.. -poniendo la pista-

honoka: espera ,deberan ,usar trajes ,DE HINAMORI AMU!

fudou: y nos transvisten!

sayuri: fue la petición del loco marineloso

fudou: gracias...

honoka: hai hai ,pero antes ,yo nunca he sacado fotos vergonzosas de alguien

haruna y kido levantan la mano-

honoka:-escupiendo su cafe-kido!

kido: que tiene?

sayuri : no nada, y tu haruna

kido: la pregunta correcta es a quien no

haruna: celoso hermanito? esta claro que soy mucho mejor sacando fotos que tu y las puedo capturar esencialmente je

kido: esas fotos horribles de paparazzi mareado que le romas a todos

haruna: claro, todos se deleitan con ellas, hasta incluso las fujoshis y como tu no puedes sacar bien, te salen muy borrosas

kido: de que hablas ,mis fotos son perfectas!

haruna: pfft perfectas, te salen medias borrosas o mal sacadas

honoka: calmados ,y de quien son las fotos de kido

kido: ahmm... gente...

sayuri: pero que gente!

kido: de todo tipo

honoka: DE QUIEN JODER!

kido: pero no te enojes... a ver.. las primeras que saque fue con fudou que estaba dormido, que con suerte ni cuenta se dio, luego fue momo, y asi ibamos

honoka: quiero ver las de fudo dormido!

fudo: -desde el vestidor- NO!

kido: ya que -se las pasa-

honoka:-viendo la foto-KUTE

kido: ok...

pazita: y tú haruna...

haruna: de todos, pero mi favorita es la de kido de bebe

kido:...

honoka: MUESTRA!

haruna: -le muestra la foto de kido en bebe-

sayuri. LAS MOSTRAREMOS ENB PANTALLA, QUIEN VOTA SI!

todos: si!

kido y fudo: NO

todos e incluso el ie cast: si!

honoka:-las pone en el ampliador- ok vamos a ver

-aparece la foto de fudo dormido, abrazando una banana de peluche , y chapándose el dedo de forma kawaii-

todas las chicas (haruna incluida) :KUTEEEE!

genda: -poniéndose celoso pero lo disimula-

los chicos: -riéndose como tontos-

fudo: QUE PASO!

los chicos: sales tan niño

honoka: AHORA KIDO!

-muestran fotos de kido bebe, en la bañera y incluso cuando andaba gateando y jugando con sus juguetes y también cuando se tiraba al piso para mirar-

honoka: QUE LINDURA!

momoko. harunita ,te pago lo que quieras esas fotos

haruna: jajaja no necesitas porque pagarme, te las doy gratis

momoko: WIIII

honoka: ok ,su reto ,vestirán ,como gummi megpoid

kido: QUE!

haruna: no se me hace problema..

honoka: y deben ,cantar...cendrillion

haruna: genial!

kido: -estrellandose contra la pared-AGONIA!

momoko: y ami que se me hacia ilusión escuchar a kido-san cantar cendrillon...

kido.-ya vestido- YO LO HAGO

yuki: ok... -pone la pista y hace una señal de que canten-

-haruna canta súper feliz ,siendo prontamente opacada por kido que cantaba y bailaba totalmente entusiasmado-.

publico y genda: -aplauden y silban-

haruna: gracias muchas gracias haruna forever!

pazita: okay! lo que viene...

honoka: VENGAS LOS BAD BOY BROTHERS BLUES

los chicos: -aparecen vestidos de hinamori amu-

sayuri: FABULOSO-tamndo fotos-

los chicos: -se sienten avergonzados-

honoka: ALE ALE ,A CANTAR!

-ponen la pista, los chicos se ponen a cantar la canción mientras llevaban el traje de hinamori amu, no se podían mover bien y el publico hacia el coro, mientras ellos cantaban movían las manos y trataban de no moverse tanto por lo incómodos que se sentían, pero aun así cantaban bien, pero el que mas destacaba era tsunami que lo hacia con mucho entusiasmo-

tsunami: MI INAZUMA JAPAN!-con tanto entusiasmo que se olvido de la flada y se lanzo al publico-

pazita: dios santo... espero que no haga algo mortal o me recordara a ichigo...

fans: KYAAAAAAA,TSUNAMI CHAN!

empiezan a acosar al moreno-

,SALVENMEEE

ie cast: tu te lanzaste solito, tu te salvas solito

tsunami:ZUE CHAN!

unos minutos más-

kozue:-llegando encarnizada con un delfín de "felpa"-YO TE SALVO TSUNA KUN!

fans: -miran a tsunami, luego a kozue, tsunami, kozue y así sucesivamente-

kozue: déjenlo en paz-se lanza a atacar cual jedi con su delfín agua marina de "felpa"-

-empieza a golpear y algunas se alejan rápdidamente-

honoka: ok...continuemos

pazita: bueno... yo nunca he echo un video clip

todos beben animadamente menos mark y strada-

pazita: wo yeah! que hicieron chicos?

mark: video clip de cocinando con mark -haciendo pose nice guay con traje de chef-

pazita: ya veo!

honoka. -tomándole fotos a mark- y usted strada san

strada: creo que fue una promoción de un perfume muy famoso...

natsumi. ese es mi chico -abrazándolo-

honoka: que perfume

strada: de ese... el que siempre hablas y dices que todo chico debería llevarlo... el nombre es muy difícil

honoka: entiendo, entonces, que reto será queridas cómplices

sayuri: -alistando el equipo de grabación-pues, necesitamos recrear bad apple

pazita: aja

mark: oh bueno ,con o sin cosplay

pazita: eso todo depende… ahora vayan…

mark: -sale usando un traje espectacular de arcangel-ok,me gusta

strada: -usa el traje de demonio- ok...

las fans:-loquitas y con letreros de corazón-MEGA SUPER RETRO -KAWAIII

empiezan a gritar como locas-

los ukes:-gruñendo-

pazita: ahmm ok... hora de poner la pista!

-pusieron la pista, los dos chicos se pusieron lejos de ellos dos, empezaron a bailar la coreo (claro, existe una de verdad) movían sus manos, brazos y cantaban a la vez (para ser exactos la canción tiene muchos altos) y extrañamente, cuando mark se acercaba a strada, era como un fantasma cosa que a las chicas mas le encanto y empezaron a gritar como unas locas, y al llegar al final de una estrofa, casi todo se ponia en negro causando más furor-

las fans: no puede ser...-recogiendo las banderitas de rendición y hondeándolas mientras suspiraban encantadas-

mark: bueno... ya todo termino... -aun con efecto fantasmal-

strada:-haciendo reverencias-va por tu natsu chan!

natsumi: -suspira encantada mientras pestañea-

honoka: voy a vomitar ...

pazita: ehh? que paso?

honoka: el romance me enferma un poco...-sale corriendo-eso o las 3 docenas de pokys y dorayaskis que comí antes de viajar!.-gritando mientras corre por todo el castillo-

pazita: phew... bueno... algo es algo, trata de no expulsarlo en alguien! o

-corriendo como loca aun desde el piso de arriba-fuyuka,creo que arruine tu equipaje-la nombrada se pone palida-es broma...

pazita: tehehee~ bueno... será mejor continuar!

dije que no comiera tanto antes de subir al bus-con una gotita- en fin ,chico ama-nieve-mega-kute, di tu ,que sigue

yuki: -leyendo las preguntas- yo nunca he llorado mucho por algo

sayuri:Secandose una lagrima ficticia-extraño a mis peques..

pazita: esta todo bien, no necesitas porque extrañarlos, se pondrán tristes (como sigue siendo infantil, cree en el cielo y en el cielo de las macotas) -yuki se da una palmada-

sayuri:igual...

pazita: todo estará bien~ piensa en la posibilidad que te vendrán a ver como mancha spot

sayuri: entiendo entiendo, pero nos estamos hiendo por la tangente , y tenemos escapistas-lanzando una caña de pescar y pescando a goenji dylan edgar y fudo- buen intento ,van mejorando

pazita: eww bueno! hora de confesar!

goenji:y-yo ,llore por 3 horas...por que yukka me forzó a ver camino...

ie cast: -silencio-

honoka:-regresando mega pálida-yo también la vi ,es tan triste...

endo: entonces deberíamos verla todos...

-la-película-mas-emodepresiva-pero-aun-asi-linda-de-la-historia después-

pazita: soy yo o es que todos conocen esa peli y yo no, que me la paso viendo una y otra vez hachi y mi vecino totoro... creo que debería verla después...

endo: -secando las lagrimas de aki-te amo aki, y jamás te dejare sola por nada del mundo ,sere la luz que te gie en la oscuridad...

genda:-abrazando a haruna- y te llevaría a Viena y mil lugares mal solo por que no llores ,nuestro amor es como el de camino y Jesús (los protas) trasciende la muerte...

haruna.-encantada (tanto que se olvido de la realmente-emo peli)-te amo...

pazita: o..okas... amor desbordante por los dos lados... alguien más que diga porque lloro...

goenji: la segunda vez es peor...-llorando como magdalena junto con los otros chicos"rudos "fudo desuta edgar dylan mark ,bueno ,ya se hicieron la idea)

pazita: ehh? porque que paso?

honoka: -secandose las lagrimas con un pañuelo y abrazando a sayuri que llora como bebe-debes verla...

pazita: ok... -tapándose los ojos- juro que los veo llorar a todos me van a dar ganas de llorar...

-una llorada de magdalenas después-

honoka:-trayendo muchísimo helado para todos los que se sienten mal- traje heladito...

ie cast (todos los rudos): aquí!

honoka:-les da el helado y los cubre maternalmente con mantitas- ya paso ya paso chicos-sobándoles maternalmente las cabezas-

ie cast: si!

claude:-trayendo la merienda para los que no lloraron tanto-pastel de fresa y te..

la otra parte: comida!

luego de comer-

honoka:todos mejor

ie cast: sip!

yuki: bueno... y el castigo seria...

honoka: cantar i love you lika a love song ,vestido como las berrys en...Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai !

goenji: ok...

-traen el traje y se lo pasan, haciéndolo ir inmediatamente hacia el vestidor-

goenji:ya les dije que las detesto verdad,entonces,ahora,LAS QUIERO-tratando de conseguir rebaja de condena-

ie cast: caiste tan bajo... goenji... tan bajo...

goenji:-los mira tremendamente mal-QUIEREN SER MIS ONE CHAN!

pazita: sin comments... en fin, me pregunto... que pensaría hikari de ti ahora... y ichigo estaría eternamente molestándote por esto...

goenji: lo se...

pazita: bueno, mister saiyayin, haga lo que debe

goenji:Ok,va sin dedicatoria capiche ,al menos por ahora ,-tragando duro-lo que hago por ganarme la protección de estas locas

los ukes:-gruñendo-acaso todos quieren nuestro lugar...

pazita: hey! ya saben... bueno, soy yo pero yo amo a medio mundo asique su lugar no se ira

los ukes: desde ahora ,somos la ludahrplaqqmt ,liga de ukes decididos a hacer respetar por los atravesados que quieren mejor trato...

pazita: -gotita- bien! que empiece!

-goenji comienza a cantar incomodo por el traje románticamente y mordiéndose la lengua en la parte de repeat ,en varias ocasiones y sigue cantando con su entusiasmo pensando que el micrófono es el cuello de toramaru y estrujándolo fuertemente a casi romperlo mientras mantiene una enormica sonrisa-

pazita: da miedo... peor que ver a esas enfermeras

honoka: y me lo dices-con su cámara de video-

pazita: yo digo por esa sonrisa de FINGIDO

sayuri:tehehe,creo,que esta asesinando mentalmente...

pazita: phew, que cosas...

yuki: siguiente pregunta... yo nunca he echo algo para tratar de complacer a alguien...

-fidio levanta la mano-

yuki: a ver... que cosa...

fidio:reclame un juguete por el dia del niño...

pazita: día del niño yeahh!

fidio:ummmmmmm,si...rushe quería una muñeca y yo la reclame por ella

pazita: aww...

yuki: entonces... el castigo seria...

honoka:-mirando su lista y tomándose su noveno maredol del día- psss flandere...

pazita: yeah! ella rulea!

sayuri: y bailaras resonance de tm revolution!

fidio: ok!

-fidio salio a escena con el traje de flandere y comenzó a cantar lo mas serio que podía usando el traje de la famosa chica de touhou ,cuando cantaba trataba de parecer masculino y serio a pesar de las faldas logrando una histeria masiva del publico y de rushe que tomaba fotos mientras decía "ese es mi ni chan"

pazita: -cartelito: "comunidad touhou cosplayers, entren aquí, verán a fidio flandre scarlet"

-entra un montón de fans del susodicho con cámaras fotográficas-

fidio: -siendo obligado a posar-

-luego de unas fotos-

ihonoka: ya valio ,fuera fuera fuera...-cerrando-de donde rayos salio tanta gente ,estamos en medio de la nieve!

pazita: fuerza sobre natural, touhou, quizás...

fidio:Puedo cambiarme -perturbado-

pazita: ándale chiquillo o pescaras resfrió, no tenemos el sobre puesto como para darte los medicamentos

fidio:-corre a cambiarse y vuelve con su ropa normal-

pazita: bueno... hay que seguirle con la siguiente, yo nunca he espiado a mi hermano/a cuando está en la pc

-kido goenji y fidio tiemblan como gelatinas con mucha agua-

yuki: lo mas obvio...

honoka: su castigo-mirándolos malévolamente-

kido goenji y fidio: -se temen lo peor-

pazita: cantaran koi ni booing buu! sumando con los trajes típicos de sus hermanas...

honoka y sayuri:-Desfibrilando a los espía hermanas-

-segundos después-

goenji: ONEGAIIII,NOOOOOOOOO

fidio:Por la mia madre,no lo hagan!

pazita: ohh si... esto será genial...

-cuando todos están vestidos-

pazita y yuki: -le pasan los micrófonos- ahora canten la canción y no se quejen o les ira feo

goenji:Por amor de cristo, al menos ,yukka no ve esto..

pazita: nop, claro que no ve...

honoka.-ok...-tratando de evitar que yukka vea esto ,pero no se pudo.

-yukka mira de pronto, junto con rushe quienes sonreían y de coladas graban con las chamarás-

haruna:ni chan ,te queda perfecto...-riendo-.

genda:Perfecto cuñado...-tratando de no molestar a kido y cubriéndose la boca para no reír-

kido: -los ignora olímpicamente, aunque por dentro quería matar a fudo o a genda-

pazita: okay... será mejor que canten de una vez...

rushe:-apoyada por todos los italianos presentes y algunos que llegaron con video cámara-VAMOS NII CHAN

fidio: -golpeándose con su mano en la frente y haciendo sonar su frente metros de cuadra.- que por favor no lo suba en una página web...

dante diabolo:esto va para la web del equipo y de la escuela.-..

fidio: -nuevamente golpeándose la frente- que pongan la pista mejor...

sayuri:-con gusto obedezco-la coloca y levanta el pulgar-

-la pista empieza a sonar posicionándose en sus lugares, en empiezan a decir los "buu" con animo total, así como niños de 5 años y a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción, tanto que algunos chicos se enfadaron y algunas chicas mandaban silbidos o otros se reían, en resumen: fueron odiados por algunos grupos de chicas y adorados por las chicas mientras seguían cantando, tanto que en una parte las chicas se desmayan solo por escuchar:"baka!" por parte de fudo-

fudo:kido!,que tal te quedo el ojo ,al menos ahora soy mejor que tuu,goenjiiii, te luceee el rosaaa, cuando vamos por tus muñecas-burlándose-

kido y goenji: -mirándolo con mirada asesina-

fudo:-mirando a rushe-viste a tu hermano ,que tal rushe-esperando la respuesta para burlase de fidio-

rushe: mi nii-chan siempre será el mejor que tú! cara de alce de banana gaseosa! -sacándole la lengua y yéndose hacia fidio mientras le abrazaba el brazo-

fudo:-mirando mal a fidio-me da igual...

fidio: esa es mi rushe -acariciando la cabeza de la niña-

fudo: me vale madres...

claude: la cena...

pazita: -con una gotita- okay...

claude: -sirviendo pay de crema de banana y leche caliente-primer 'plato-le da a todos menos a fudo-

fudo: oigan! yo también quiero! fudo existe! todos observen a fudo, se encuentra aquí y necesita su porción de bananas

claude:-terminando de servir-se acabo

fudo: -observando a todos comiendo, cruzado de brazos-

claude: -segundo plato-tocando la campanilla y recogiendo los platos-filete migñon con puré y salsa de banana y caramelo a un lado

-y nuevamente no le dan a fudo-

fudo:-con su plato con chicharitos en ves de salsa de banana-oye!,yo, quiero también

-lo ignoran-

fudo: -molestándose más y se va a golpear un tarro de basura quien sabe donde apareció con mucha rabia- porque no me dan lo que yo quiero!

sayuri:-con un racimo de bananas-fudo quiere?

fudo: si! fudo quiere! -imita voz de niñito pequeñito de 5 añitos-

honoka: hay una condición-con voz malévola-

fudo: si... -desanimándose-

-las chicas le susurran el plan malévolo a fudo-

fudo: y porqué tengo que hacer eso!

sayuri: fudo chan quiere banana?

fudo: -olvidando el asunto rápidamente- sii fudo quiere banana!

honoka:-mostrándole un contrato y extendiéndole una pluma-aceptas?

fudo: -sin pensarlo dos veces- acepto! -toma la pluma y empieza a escribir freneticamente-

honoka:-risa de la bruja del mar-perfecto, ven, te daremos de cenar...

fudo: ok...

-a la hora de dormir-

honoka: chicas a la izquierda chicos a la derecha al que descubra fuera de los cuartos ,personalmente lo fusilare-mirada psicópata-si nos necesitan estamos en el 3 piso vale...

honoka: perfecto, a dormir

-genda y haruna protagonizan una escena romanticona con todas las de la ley-

genda: buenas noches mi princesa, que las estrellas te cuiden mientras yo no puedo ,y que la luna te arrulle para que sigas soñando con otros ángeles como tu

-todas las chicas se vuelven charquitos de mujerol-

honoka:-recuperándose de su ataque moe-cof cof ,alguna escenita mas...

haruna: -sus dos manitos en su pecho y suspirando como enamorada- ah... mi genda...

sayuri:-pensando-awww, que envidia...-que asco...

pazita: -riendo nerviosamente y pockea a sayuri- yo sé que te gustaría...

sayuri:-toda roja-silence plis...

pazita: no pasa nada...

momoko:-yendo hacia el cuarto donde se va a quedar kido-buenas noches...

kido: buenas noches...

honoka:-arrastrando a momoko fuera de la habitación de kido-nada de eso niña, tu dormirás con las demás chicas...

momoko: -mirando a honoka- bien... supongo que nunca ocurrirá lo que yo quiero...

sayuri:-enrojeciendo-ay momo...

momoko: que sucede sayuri-nee-chan?

sayuri: cosas momo cosas...

momoko: -no muy convencida- uhm.. vale..

strada:-encuentra el papelito que honoka y fudo se pasaron al inicio del programa-OYE,como que mi hermanita april(se pronuncia eipril y significa inicio de la primavera)-siscom mode on-

pazita: nunca me imagine que también tuviera el siscom... me sorprende...

honoka y sayuri: a nosotras no ,el y kido ,si que son clones

natsumi: ósea ,QUE TENGO UNA CUÑ emoción de niña de 5 años hiperactiva-

pazita: tehehehehe, supongo que aun sigo sorprendiéndome por pequeñeces...

strada:-mostrando una foto enorme que guarda en su billetera de su hermana con una corona de flores-ella es april, mi adoración, la quiero mucho, casi tanto o igual que a natsumi

natsumi: -se muestra enternecida- asi que tengo una cuñada...

-strada y natsumi comienzan una escena de "planes para el futuro"-

yuki: -comiendo helado quien sabe donde habrá sacado- aun no se despegan de su conversa...

honoka: ya se...solo durmamos...

-ya a media noche-

-se escucha a honoka gritando auxilio como loca que resuena en toda la casa-

natsumi:-aterrada y despeinada-QUE FUE ESO!

haruna: -despertando como una rosa- que pasa natsu...

natsumi: no lo oíste, honoka grito...

haruna: de verdad? yo no escuche nada, natsu...

natsumi: que pesado tienes el sueño-con una gotita-

momoko:-encendiendo la luz-ustedes también lo oyeron ,hono nee chan grito...

aki: -agarrando la almohada con desesperación- espero que no sea lo que yo creo

momoko: debemos ir a investigar-tomando su panda de peluche.

las chicas: -asienten-

-todas las chicas salen al pasillo y sienten el piso mojado-

haruna: porque... hay agua...

natsumi:-mirando abajo y aterrada-n-no es agua...

haruna: e-e-entonces que es...

aki: e-es SANGRE!-gritando atemorizada-

momoko: -deslizando su dedo calmadamente y examinando la sangre que esta en su dedo- esta fresca...

natsumi:no creerán que sea de...

momoko: de..?

aki: de honoka...-con tono sombrío-

momoko: -sigue mirando la sangre de su dedo para luego levantarse y caminar con tranquilidad- eso aun no se sabe... -habla como detective- no tenemos suficientes pruebas como para inferir eso tan rápido... -caminando alrededor de aki-

haruna: este lugar me da escalofríos...

momoko: sabias que... este tipo de cosas me apasionan... me hacen sentir que debo resolver algo, ustedes síganme

-se escucha otro ruido-

haruna. e-esto n-no es buena idea, vamos por los chicos tengo miedo...

aki:-tocando en las habitaciones de los chicos-muchachos, algo apso...

suzuno: -el primero en escuchar por estar cerca de la puerta y abre, viendo una horrorizada aki-

se escuchan de nuevo los alaridos adoloridos de honoka-

aki: -mas asustada que nunca se va corriendo hacia endo-

endo: que sucede?-todos confusos reunidos en la habitación mas grande (la de los ukes)-

aki: ho-honoka mando un grito y...y...y... encontramos sangre en el pasillo y ahora mismo... MAMORU SALVAME! - y lo abraza-

endo:-asimilándolo todo-ósea que puede que honoka este...

ie cast: este...

endo:-abrazando a aki-m-muerta...

fubuki: -oyendo todo- ósea que...

zuzuno:-horrorizado-es lo mas probable...

fudou: sabia que iba a pasar algo, lo sabia! -histérico mode on-

-todos salen al pasillo y encienden las luces-

genda:-abrazando a haruna-no veas...

haruna: -tapándose los ojos- si genda...

kazemaru: que deberíamos hacer, ninguno sabe como defenderse...aunque, creo que sayuri trajo algunas armas

-de repente las luces empiezan a fallar.

goenji: oh rayos pero que buena suerte tenemos...

-en medio de la confusión y os gritos ahogados de algunos una figura se bambolea en medio del pasillo-

atsuya: que sucede aquí...-alterado-

-de repente la figura deja de bambolearse y pasa a soltar un potente alarido, prontamente es iluminada por la linterna de alguien-

atsuya: PERO QUE DEMONIOS! -gritando como un loco y como grito como loco, asusto a los demás gritando y mirándose una y otra vez como si fuesen estúpidos, endo abrazo con fuerza a aki, mientras que genda y haruna hacían lo mismo, los demás del cast se abrazaban entre si y gritaban como locos-

el monstruo:PERO QUE RAYOS LES PASA,SI LA QUE SE GOLPEO FUI YO!-dijo mientras se reencendían las luces-

endo: es fuyumonstro! -dijo endo de repente a lo que se tapo rápidamente la boca- ups, digo, fuyuka...

fuyuka:-con mascarilla de aguacate -si,y me despertaron de mi sueño de belleza...

fudo: si de belleza -con sarcasmo- mirate pareces un marciano con cabello de berenjena...

fuyuka: di lo que quieras...

momoko: basta de distracciones, es mejor buscar a hono-neechan... -comiendo una paleta y llevando unos lentes- aquí hay demasiada acción y mucho misterio por resolver...

kido: como es que no estas asustada...

momoko: -mirando a kido- el misterio me apasiona y mi nombre es momoko matsumoto afuro, la niña que le encanta el misterio y las golosinas! basta de charla y hora de buscar a hono-neechan -empezando a caminar-

afuro: es increíble que ella sea menor y yo este mas asustado...-quitándose la mascarilla de maracuyá-

momoko: problem? hermanito...

afuro: ne...continuemos...

momoko: ok... –haciendo ademan con su dedo para que la sigan- vengan

-todos suben al tercer piso y oyen unos leves quejidos-

fubuki: será hono...

momoko: debemos ir a ver, no se separen...

ie cast: -todos asienten y siguen a momo-

la niña va iluminando con su linterna todo el pasillo hasta dar con un bulto en una esquina-

endo: e-es...

fubuki: h-hono...?

el bulto:l-lle-llegaron...

fubuki: hono... eres tu? -agachándose-

honoka: si...hola...

fubuki: -abrazándola de golpe- me tenias preocupado! -abrazándola fuerte-

honoka:-la iluminan con la linterna tiene toda la cara sangrada y el cabello cubriendo su ojo que sangraba mucho y varios cuchillos en su espalda y brazos-gracias por venir...

fubuki: -impactado- q-que te sucedió

honoka: -acercándose a su oído-huye shiro...

fubuki: po-porque...

honoka: solo huye...-se desmaya en fubuki-

fubuki: hono... -se desespera- hono! despierta! por favor... -tocan dándole la cara a honoka- HONO!

hiroto: fubuki, trata de calmarte, puede que este bien-tomándole el pulso-aun vive,pero debemos quitarle las cuchillas...

fubuki: bu-bueno...

-la luz comienza a cortarse y se escucha otro grito, esta vez, de natsumi.-

strada: mi principessa! -alterándose completamente-

-todos voltean a ver y natsumi no esta en ningún lado-

strada: donde estará...

fubuki: el que le hiso esto a honoka ,se la llevo también...

strada: entonces debemos ir a buscar... -con los brazos cruzados-

fubuki:-encolerizado-no entiendes, tenemos que irnos, o van a matarnos a todos ,a eso se refería honoka con que debíamos huir

strada: lo siento mucho fubuki, pero de aquí, no me voy sin natsumi

-se escucha una risa psicópata a la distancia-

momoko: hmm...

atsuya: -alarmándose-paz y sayuri siguen aquí...

kazemaru: si es así, no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras estén aquí las dos, pase lo que pase iré a buscar a sa-chan...

-abren la puerta del estudio y sueltan las linternas con miedo, en la pared esta escrito en sangre "ustedes siguen..."-

endo: po-porque nos pasa esto a nosotros...

fudo: yo tenia razón ,este lugar es espantoso...

sayuri: muchachos...-saliendo de un armario cubriéndose el brazo que le sangra con una mano y tratando de tapar una enorme herida en su frente.-váyanse de aquí...

kazemaru: sa-chan! -acercándose a la presentadora- te encuentras bien?

sayuri: SOLO LARGUENSE, no entienden, los van a matar...

kazemaru: entonces si nos van a matar porque tu te tienes que quedar aquí? no lo entiendo!

sayuri: yo, ya no puedo mas ,vete vive...

kazemaru: sayuri! como puedes decir eso!

sayuri: vete ...por favor, quiero que estés bien, vete, y llévense a paz...

atsuya:-alteradísimo_ que le paso, esta bien

sayuri: logre ocultarla ,esta desmayada en el armario, y honoka-con los ojos llorosos-como esta mi hermana...

fubuki: -bajando la mirada- ella... se desmayo, pero tiene demasiadas cuchillas incrustadas en su espalda puede que...

sayuri: HONOKA!-se tira a llorar-honoka...

fubuki: -tomándole el hombro a sayuri y negando con la cabeza-

sayuri: -se echa a llorar -mi hermanita...

atsuya: -se echa al hombro a pazita-debemos huir...

ie cast: -asienten-

-se escucha la 40 de Mozart en piano desde el primer piso.-

afuro: -tomando de la mano a momoko mientras tiene una mirada angustiada-

-de repente se escucha otro grito, haruna tampoco estaba.-

kido: genda! y haruna!

genda:-grita-lo que sea, se la llevo, y yo no me voy de aquí sin ella...

-todos siguen caminando hasta la planta baja la cual inspeccionan oyendo unos ruidos en la cocina, sin notar que momo y fuyuka quedaron atrás-

kido: -percatándose- y momo? donde esta?

-todos se miran y se oye un grito apagado mientras ven como las chicas son arrastradas hacia el piso de arriba por una sombra negra.-

endo: aki! -tratando de acercarse-

-la nombrada ya no estaba allí sino que había ido desesperada a rescatar a las chicas y era arrastrada junto con ellas-

endo: AKI! -grita desesperado-

strada: ESTOY HARTO!, no me interesa, yo voy a subir ,voy a ir por ellas

-se escucha el ruido de una espada chocando contra la escalera metálica-

strada: -haciendo caso omiso lo de la espada-

genda: voy contigo, haruna no se puede quedar aquí- enfurecido a mas no poder-

persisten una vez más-

sayuri: -perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco por la falta de sangre-t-tengan ,c-cuidado...-se desmaya-

kazemaru: sa-chan! sa-chan! -le toca la cara-

atsuya: tenemos que sacarlas de aquí, están heridas...

kazemaru: -asintiendo toma a sayuri en sus brazos-

-se oyen los gritos de strada y genda del piso superior-

kido: sabia que no se podian dejar solos -también va-

-se oye la risa macabra cortar algo y un golpe sórdido contra el piso-

-las luces vuelven a titilar esta vez acabando con la paciencia de los muchachos.-

angelo: suzuno san desapareció...-mirando aterrado a todas partes.-será, un fantasma

-se escucha un quejido-

midorikawa: ese fue suzuno...-mirando a todos lados y percatándose de que el camarografo la iluminista y la sonidista están grabando y aterrados junto a ellos-ustedes que hacen!

sonidista: pues grabando!

midorikawa: NO GRABEN ,ESTO ES SERIO!

camarografo: tenemos que seguir grabando ,después de todo ,que pasara si no salimos vivos...

midorikawa: porque esto me suena a rec...

midorikawa es arrastrado de los pies hasta otro armario-

midorikawa: pero que dem...

angelo: HAGAN ALGO-gritando histérico-.

otros quejidos se escuchan-

endo: que es esto ,que pasa aquí ,no lo soporto-comienza a llorar de pánico

-se oyen ruidos misteriosos en la cocina y todos entran a investigar-

angelo: -asustándose más-

endo:-hiendo decidido a la me interesa, te llevaste a aki ,a honoka a sayuri ,no te levaras a nadie mas.-...

-de repente un cuchillo se clava frente a endo-

midorikawa y angelo: -presenciando la escena- ENDO!

-las luces se encienden bien y aparece juan con un sándwich en la boca -

toko: TU QUE HACES AQUI JUAN!-tosiendo un poco-

angelo: pe-pero que...

endo:-el cuchillo se llevo la parte central de su cabello-t-tu

juan: ah, lo siento, quieren

midorikawa: -con el alma saliéndose de la boca-

toko: pero que ,hay un asesino suelto, y tu te haces un sándwich

juan: primero tenemos al iluminista, segundo al camarógrafo luego a la sonidista, estamos en televisión, necesitan que se los pinte? les haga muñequitos de plastilina? les haga una representación con palitos? Cristo, es un actor, y todos los "muertos" solo tienen un guion que ustedes no! Tarados!

honoka:-abriendo los ojos-baka...

sayuri: -enfurecida-maldición SI QUE ERES IDIOTA!

pazita: no tenias porque decirlo! cuida esa boquita por una vez!

juan: como ya dije ,ASI O CON PALITOS Y PLASTILINA!

toko: -golpeándose con la mano en la cara- vaya idiota...

juan: pero así me quieres...

toko: -desvía la mirada mientras se cruza de brazos-

endo: -pensando-lo raro aquí es que tsunami ni se mosquea...

-de repente se oye un ruido del segundo piso y tsunami baja con kozue en los brazos mientras grita como heroe de película-.

honoka: baka baka baka- dándose una palmada en la cara-shiro...deja de abrazarme ,me asfixio ¿quieres?

fuubki: -pucherito de niño de 5 años- no te voy a soltar.. -sigue abrazándola - me has dado el gran susto de la vida asique... 15 minutos abrazo de oso fubuki

honoka: pero fubuki...esta bien...-resignándose-

fubuki: wii -sonríe-

sayuri: -sacándose la bolsa de sangre de su frente-ahh, se siente mejor...

kazemaru: -con una gotita- porque... una bolsa...

sayuri: ejem, tenia que parecer que iba a morir de desangramiento

kazemaru: ya veo... -poniéndose pensativo- no vuelvas hacer algo así...

honoka: -enojada-voy a matar a ere pelele, la rego, teníamos todo, iba el gran final y la rego...

pazita: uhmm... en algún momento la broma se tenía que arruinar...

sayuri: pero ese torpe tenia que arruinarlo antes de tiempo-con una venita en la frente-

pazita: oh well, algo es algo

honoka:fubuki,ya dejame ,tenemos que entrar a dar la orden de que suelten a los demás...

fubuki: -aun abrazándola- eh...

honoka:-arrastrándose junto con fubuki-tenemos, que dar la orden...

fubuki: -aun abrazándola como un oso-

-dentro de la casa-

fubuki: -sigue pegado a honoka-

juan: -sigue explicándoles las obviedades-

*ie cast:(almenos los chicos )- pensando-lo vamos a matar...

sayuri:-entrando furiosisima-bakame!

ie cast: -aun mirando a juan para luego mirar a sayuri quien estaba enfadada a lo que se auto-abrazan-

juan: hai mama-temiendo por su vida y poniendo a endou de escudo humano-no me mateees, soy muy hermoso para morir!

honoka:-llega arrastrándose-en fin,CHICOS,SE ACABO!

endo: primita... como que se acabo?

juan: te lo repito-todos lo miran amenazadoramente-mejor no...

honoka: verán, como raro, nuestro loco productor, tuvo una idea, como se acerca el halloween ,esta seria la travesura inaugural, cuando nos dimos cuenta, el guion decía que teníamos que parecer atacadas por un asesino para alejar sospechas y así..

pazita: y por eso mismo estuvimos haciendo eso... halloween se esta acercando~ hay que darle algo simbólico...

juan: y por eso les vieron la cara y les dieron un susto "mortal" literalmente hablando-recive un pantuflazo de sayuri-

sayuri: que te calles!, en fin, traigan a los "secuestrados"

-traen a los secuestrados, apareciendo un midorikawa con un pote de helado de pistacho-

goenji: osea...que nada malo les paso...

(una chica de cabello castaño corto con dos mechones largos al frente: nehh,la orden era ,secuestren a los ukes y las mujeres y manténgalos a salvo..

goenji: y a nosotros nos hacen pasar el medio susto y a ellos les dan comida y todo, INJUSTICIA

juan: así es el mundo pelo de chantilly…

goenji: -refunfuñando mientras midorikawa sigue comiendo el pote de helado felizmente-

(la que hablo antes): me llamo liz,me contrataron para hacer esta la casa del horror pero,veo que se cayo el teatro...

las presentadoras: -resoplan molestas- asi es...

lizzy: oh,hell,y que hacemos con el rompe tripas 50000 que habíamos montado arriba...

pazita: aun podemos usarlo... pero sería maldad...

lizzy: ni modo...DESMONTENLO!-arriba suenan ruidos de cierras gatos y otras cosas..-omg..

ie cast: así que eso querían usar...

honoka: idea del productor...aunque creo que si me lastime de tanta cuchilla falsa en el braso, una se me clavo mientras fubuki me cargaba...-sacándose la estaca-esto

fubuki: -rascándose la cabeza- perdona por que te pase a clavar la cuchilla, pero jugar con cosas así...

honoka: -señalando al productor como niña mimada-fue SU idea!

productor: -comiendo con midorikawa- era una buena idea

ie cast:-los chicos-con que fue SU idea

productor: si, por?

-después de una gran venganza-

haruna:-rascándose un ojo y tratando de volver a dormir en un sofá-por que el escandalo, no paso nada ...solo nos asustaron y les hicieron pensar que nos secuestraron...

sayuri: en cierto modo ,disfrute la parte del guion donde secuestraban malvadamente a fuyuka...

aki: -riendo nerviosamente- además... nos atendieron bastante bien...

momoko: -dormida en un sofa con su panda-un muuundo..de kidos pandas carameeeeeloooos

honoka: etto,ya que nadie puede dormir, seguimos con el programa...-tratando de zafarse de fubuki-QUE YA!

fubuki: bueeeno...

sayuri: -echandole agua a todos-a dormir

ie cast: gracias sayuri...

honoka:-jaloneando a sayuri-hermana,la idea era que se quedaran al programa-corriendo hacia ellos con una red- vengan aqui!

pazita: -riendose- no sé proque me recuerda cuando hikari sigue a ichigo con una caña de pescar~

honoka:-tratando de zafar a fubuki-yaaa...no puedo atraparlos contigo colgado!

fubuki: ese es el chiste -aun colgado-

yuki: yo nunca he usado la ropa de alguien mas...

honoka: le preste a fubuki mi gorrito un día, gamas me lo regreso...

fubuki: -jugando con los deditos-

marco: etto..igual...la perdí...-se tapa la boca con ambas manos-

angelo: -bajando la mirada mientras temblá para que luego un aura negra le recorriera por toodo su cuerpo- QUE HICISTE QUE! -gritoneo casi abalanzándose a él-

todas las chicas: -sosteniendo a angelo-niooooooooooooooooo,no lo mates ange san!

angelo: -moviéndose frenéticamente- PERO MI AREOLA! mi… mi areola... -chillando como niño chiquito de 5 años o incluso menos-

honoka: te compro una nueva ,pero NO LO MATES

angelo: -calmándose- bueno...

haruya:De rodillas-porfaaa,no me castiguen taaan feooo por favooor

aphrodi: no lo haré... o sino... luego ellas me retan...

honoka:-viendo la lista-traje de conejo-sayuri comienza a saltar como loca- o por dios...

ie cast: -gotita enorme-

sayuri: C-O-N-E-J-I-T-O-S

endo: a ver... y quien usaría de conejitos?

sayuri: ambos ambos, se los ruegoooo-haciendo carita adorable-

ie cast: -enorme gotita otra vez-

honoka: vale, ambos...

pazita: etto... a que se refiere con el traje de conejo?

sayuri:claude kun! baja con los trajes de conejo 80786-r

claude:-baja con unos trajes de conejo blanco y gris con unos moños rojos-

kazemaru: sa-chan para que quieres los trajes?

sayuri: ese sera el castigo de nagumo y marco...

marco y nagumo: conejos...

sayuri:-brincando por ahi-shiiiii

marco: conejos...

honoka: si, y un desafío loco por aparte...

nagumo: no me quejo, no es tan malo

honoka: sobrevivir en el mismo lugar que sayuri 20 minutos

marco: ...ok...

sayuri:-con sus chapitas de i love bunny´s-

nagumo: y bien... que tenemos que hacer?

honoka: primero, vístete, luego, reza para vivir, cuando sayuri no ha dormido bien, que no ha dormido en 3 días ,suele ponerse muy loca...

marco: -mirando a sayuri quien aun seguia en su estado "ama conejos"- no si ya lo noté...

honoka: eso, es relativamente normal, cuando los vea, bueno...

marco y nagumo: -se miran, miran a sayuri y pasan trago duro- ok...

-cuando ya están vestidos-

marco: ahora dígannos que hacer..

honoka: feliz cumpleaños hermana..-le descubre los ojos y sayuri queda gritando sin sonido- o por dios, CORRAN SI QUIEREN VIVIR!

marco y nagumo: -corriendo a lo más estilo sonic, si es que puede serlo-

sayuri:-los agarra y los abraza-awww,q ue lindoooos!

marco: pero si solo abraza...

sayuri: -delirando de sueño-kawaii usaguiii-les da besos como loca alternadamente-

nagumo: QUITENMELA! ES MUCHO AMOR!

honoka: ahh,ya veras

sayuri:Se frota la cara de nagumo en su mejilla frenética- kawaiii

nagumo: NOO ES MUCHO AMOR!

sayuri:-toma a nagumo en sus brazos y lo tira al aire y lo recibe y así varias veces.-te llamare señor tulipán!

endo: asi que a eso se referian...

honoka: sip, pobre, debería dormir mas,...

ie cast: -otra gotita enorme-

sayuri:-cae dormida en la alfombra- suki suki suki sukiyou ze

ie cast: mientras le duro...

honoka: deberíamos levantarla, pero yo no lo hare, con fubuki abrazándome basta y sobra

pazita: que kaze lo haga...

honoka: vas bajo tu propio riesgo kaze!

kazemaru: a que se refieren?

honoka: levantala!

kazemaru: bueno... -levanta a sayuri cargándola en sus brazos-

sayuri:-lo abraza-lindo conejito ,no quieres comer, yo te daré besos y con mi amor te alimentare...-canturreando.-

kazemaru: así que a eso se referían...

honoka: haii

kazemaru: -suspira- bueno... hacia donde la llevo?

honoka: dejala en el sofá

kazemaru: -asiente, camina hacia el sofá y deja a sayuri en el-

sayuri:-abraza a una almohada y queda profunda-

kazemaru: bueno.. ya esta...

haruya: viviré para ver la luz otro día...

marco: que cosas...

-ambos se sientan en el sofá de sayuri por error-

sayuri: CONEJITO!-los abraza a ambos como psicótica-kawaiii-vuelve a dormirse-

ie cast: -ora gotita-

honoka: continuemos...

yuki: yo nunca he dejado la cortina abierta mientras me cambio...

-suzuno y genda beben-

fangirls: -oleada de gritazos-

lizzy.-riéndose mucho-no! Enserio?

suzuno: -rojo de la vergüenza-

honoka: emmm, te quedaras todo el show

lizzy:-con unas palomitas-si no es mucha molestia si

pazita: si hay más gente, mucho mejor

lizzy:-festejando-entonces me quedo!

pazita: si, así, mucho mejor...

lizzy:-colgando a juan a una viga del techo y haciéndole cosquillas con una pluma en la nariz-les importa si hago esto mientras ,el daño mi trabajo ,me tomo 3 horas armar la destripadora 50000

juan: MUERTE AL PROGRAMA!-recibe un pantuflazo en la cara-auch...

endo: prima! puedo pegarle?

honoka: a juan si a liz no ,o si lo haces ,bajo tu riego

endo: no, obvio que a liz no, a las mujeres no se les pega, pero a juan si

honoka: -pasándole un mazo estilo caricatura-todo tuyo

endo: wiii! -va tras juan con el mazo-

juan: nooo,te daré lo que pidas DINERO PODER UN BALON DE SOCCER no me golpees con esooo

endo: hmm... lo pensaré...

honoka:-con una gotita-ok ,liz,di un castigo ya que eres la invitada...

lizzy:-riéndose-pues...que tal trajes de brujitas estilo magical doremi-comienza a reirse como tonta-

pazita: echo!

claude llega con los trajes en color naranja y azul hace una reverencia y se retira de nuevo-

genda: ...

haruna: vamos genda ,se valiente ,hazlo por mi!-medio borracha-

genda: b-bueno...

kido:-gruñendo-

pazita: are? kido tu también quieres ser una brujita?

momoko: -se despierta de repente y tira su panda al aire-SI SI SI kido brujita para momo !

pazita: andale, momo-chan también lo dice...

kido: por que debería hacerle caso-...

afuro:-sosteniéndole el hombro con una cara que da miedo-lo que one chan quiere ,ella debe tenerlo...

kido: -haciendose chiquito como el pequeño muñequito que tiene momo- h-h-hai...

afuro: mcuho mejor-carga a momo en sus brazos-momo debe tener todo lo que quiera-vuelve la mirada que asusta.-

momoko: -no enterada de nada y abrazando su panda- onii-chan es muy bueno..

afuro:-acariciando la cabeza de momo-si...soy muy buen hermano momo ..muy buen hermano...

ie cast y presentadoras:-escondidos tras un sofá- afuro,das miedo...

momoko: bueno... afuro-nii-chan... entonces kido lo hará verdad? -sin darse cuenta pone cara moe-

afuro: si,kido va a ponerse traje de brujita verdad kido?

kido: -escondiéndose en su capa como niño de 4 años- s-si...

afuro: buen chico...

momoko: -sonriendo y abrazando su panda- yaaay yaay!

-claude trae un traje verde para kido-

kido: -mirando con desganada al traje-

momoko: -se despierta y ve a kido-te lo pondras por mi-poniendole carita adorable-

kido: -pensado- no digas que si, no digas que si- si... claro que si momo... -vuelve a pensar- rayos, ya me jodí por hoy...

momoko: YAY!

suzuno genda y kido: hoy es nuestro día de mala suerte...

-los chicos salen con los trajes de brujita-

momoko: waa, kido! te vez tan bien así!

kido: sin comentarios-sonrojado-

haruna: sii,te vez bien hermanito-ebria-

genda: ha-harunita... po-porque estas... -trata de no sonar grosero- ejem... haruna porque eres tan hermosa?

haruna: por que mi mamita me hiso asi!

honoka: veras,como bebio y sigue adormilada el efecto de lo que bebio antes de dormir ,la mareo demaciado..

genda: entiendo...

sayuri: deberian hacer las transformaciones

kido: tra-transformaciones?

honoka: asi-baila-hinichi kichi honokichi!

haruna: ahora gen-chan ahora gen-chan

genda:-hace el baile rojo de verguenza-hinichi kichi g-gendichi...

haruna: aww genda eres tan tierno! -aun ebria-

honoka: pobre haruna...

lizzy: ahora nubesita!

suzuno: -hace el baile avergonzado- hinichi kichi suzukichi

lizzy:Se tapa la boca con ambas manos y sube el pulgar-lo grabaron?

pazita: -levanta el pulgar- sip

lizzy: igual,puedes repetirlo shiii -poniéndole carita adorable a suzuno-

suzuno: -aun avergonzado- y-y porque debería de hacerlo?

lizzy:-vuelve a ponerle carita adorable-te lo pido ,porfis!

suzuno: ... -trata de no decir que si-

lizzy:-lo abraza de la cintura-te lo ruego suzuno!,porfis porfis porfis

juan:-huyendo de endo por ahí -podría insistirte meses ,enserio, aun me cobra un jugo de mora que me bebí hace 12 años!

suzuno: bu-bueno...

lizzy: YAY ME!-abrazándolo mas fuerte-ve ve ve!

suzuno: -suspira pesadamente y nuevamente empieza a bailar- hinichi kichi suzukichi...

-todos vuelven a reír y lizzy se cuelga del cuello de suzuno-

lizzy: GRATZIE!

suzuno: o-ok...

honoka: vale,lo que sigue...

sayuri:-aun adormilada-yo nunca he caído de cara...

-atsuya, tsunami y fudo no beben-

pazita: no me extraña de tsunami...

tsunami: me ha pasado casi 6 veces solo hoy…

pazita: no te golpeaste con nada, verdad?

tsunami: con la nieve el piso una alfombra,bueno,basicamente eso,pero el cabello me protege

pazita: ah.. ya veo..

atsuya: jummm,no me arrepiento de nada-inflando los mofletes y cruzándose de brazos-

fubuki:-al micrófono en susurro-se cayo tratando de montar skate

pazita: shesh eso nunca cambia de alguien como tu, eh...

atsuya: shiro,eres un traidor-tratando de ir a golpearlo-

fubuki: -riéndose- me la debías, así que no te quejes ahora

honoka:-con una gotita-no cambiaran ,sin importar cuantos años o cuan lejos de casita este...

pazita: yo creo que es mucho mejor que este así, no hay nada más bonito cuando una persona no cambia.. y aun sigue teniendo su personalidad y gustos... así siempre serás la misma persona...

honoka: si...pero cuando lo tienes colgado no es tan bonito-la gotita crece-

pazita: -pegándole codacitos- ñehh... aprovecha, aprovecha

honoka:-la mira endemoniada-y tu ...fudou

fudou: me caí... me caí porque se me paso a caer la media cantidad de pasta de diente y me resbale con ella y el pie me quedo pegadizo y blanco...

-todos se ríen-

fudou: -se cruza de brazos- no es gracioso!" estaba aun dormido...

-se ríen de nuevo-

fudou: -le da depre y empieza hacer circulitos en el piso- dañan mi pobre autoestima...

honoka:-le da una banana-calmate...

fudo:-come chibimente su banana-

momoko:-aplaudiendo-eso es bueno!

pazita: no me extraña la afición de las bananas... ehmm.. bueno, creo que tendría que venir ahora, la hora del castigo...

suzuno:-con un montón de gotitas y lizzy recargada en su cabeza-quisieras quitarte niña...

lizzy:Si adorar tu cabello esta mal,no quiero estar bien -tratando de dormir en la cabeza de suzuno-

pazita: van a tener que hacer cosplay de alicia y bailar la canción SWEET de sid!

lizzy:Pone las manos en la cabeza de zuzuno y salta emocionada con su camra-lista a grabar-subiendo el pulgar-

pazita: bueno, hora de vestirse! que el tiempo es oro...

-claude llega con 3 vestidos, uno azul para atsuya ,uno verde agua para tsunami y uno rosa con moños y medias blancas para fudo-

fudou: -con cara de wtf- POR QUE SIEMPRE MEDIAS Y MOÑITOS ROSAS!

claude:es el que mejor va con su tono de piel...quiere la peluca-mostrándole una peluca de coletillas-

fudou: -cayendo al estilo anime-

honoka: vallan al vestidor!,o les mando a sayuri a abrazarlos!

atsuya fudou y tsunami: ok, ok -se van corriendo al vestidor y vuelven todos de alicia, fudou lucia el vestido rosita y las presentadoras lo miraban y miraban-

sayuri: KAWAIIII-abraza a fudo.-te llamare aika y serás mi hermanita desde ahora...

fudou: POR FAVOR QUITENMELA!

honoka:-agitando un peluche de conejito-sayu...sueltalo,no lo asfixies, tranquila...

sayuri:-toma el peluche y vuelve a dormir en el sofa-

fudou: estuvo cerca...

lizzy: lets dance lets dance-con su cámara-

-los chicos se ponen a bailar un poco avergonzados, ya que los vestidos le incomodaban al moverse, sumando los gritillos de las chicas y porque fudou era el mas "llamativo" por el vestido-

fudo:quiero morir...

pazita: pero si te quieres morir no podrás comer bananas...

fudo:quiero comer bananas a morir!

pazita: eso esta bien -le da una banana-

fudo:-come bananas chibimente.-

pazita: es la única forma para que no te pongas depre...

atsuya: me puedo cambiar...

pazita: quedate así por un ratito más

-suena un golpe aterrador en la puerta-

fubuki: -re colgadisimo en honoka como un mono- que fue eso?

honoka:-algo molesta-no tengo idea, voy a abrir-arrastrándose con fubuki colgado-

fubuki:NO,no sabes quien o que es ,no abras, no quiero que mueras, no quiero morir...

-honoka abre la puerta y encuentra a una chica tapada con un abrigo totalmente-

honoka: OMG ,debes estar congelada! pasa pasa...

?: -asiente- muchas gracias... -y pasa-

haruya:-aun vestido de conejo-quien es, identifíquese, pero rapidito

?: mi nombre es... -se quita el abrigo rápidamente- chizuru!

atsuya: NOUUUU-con llanto a cascadas-otra psico-fan!

chizuru: -riéndose con una gotita estilo anime- calma... soy la invitada especial del programa, ya que me ha gustado y además, adoro a nagumo... no creo que haga algo malo, o si?

sayuri:-con un bate ensangrentado amenazando a atsuya-no ,para nada ,verdad..

atsuya: -mas asustado que ostra escondida- n-no...

chizuru:Saben,he notado una cosa importantisisisisisisisisima que sucede por aquí!

yuki: ah? que cosa? -pregunta sacando el libro que estaba leyendo por aburrimiento de ser el "psicólogo" de fudou quien se estaba desahogando con él contándole todo lo que sufre-

chizuru: verán, he notado,que tsunami nunca se pone demasiado celoso con toko,es mas,se preocupa exageradamente mas por kozue,y eso me lleva a pensar-los señala acusadora-que ese noviazgo es una pantalla!

-lanzan confetis de quien sabe donde-

tsunami: bueno,toko,se nos cayo el teatro...

toko: -cruzada de brazos- tendría que pasar en algun momento... no crees?

tsunami: sep...

ie cast:-todos mirandose unos a otros buscando respuestas-

fudou: -parando de desahogarse con yuki- pe-pero yo pensé que eran pareja de verdad!

tsunami y toko: NOP!

toko: verán...-comienza a formarse la burbujita de recuerdo-

-burbujita de toko-

tsunami: -poniéndose el traje de caballero-toko...

toko: -vistiendo ya el traje de princesa- si..?

tsunami: tu sabes que a mi me gusta...bueno,tu sabes...

toko: si, si claro que lo sé...

tsunami: pero ni al caso,para ella soy solo un amigo,igual,no me gustaría que me viera besándote...

toko: besar? quien dijo besar mientras tienes... -muestra cinta adhesiva-

tsunami:eres una genio-mirada de cómplice-

toko: hehehe...

ambosa comienzan a fraguar el plan del falso noviazgo -

toko: bien, todo listo, compañero?

tsunami:-le da la mano-queda constando que no soy tu novio te quiero como amiga y no tenemos nada ni que salir juntos o menos aun besarnos-diciendo eso ultimo con algo de cosa-aparte de frente a ya sabes quien

toko: -asiente- ajá

-ambos salen para la escena del programa que ya conocen-

toko: y eso paso...

ie cast: -se miran por un bueeen rato-

tsunami: y eso sucedió...

fudo: si saben ,que no podemos ver sus recuerdos verdad?

-las presentadoras pasan el video en la pantalla de la sala-

fudo: porque siempre me arruinan la razón...

honoka. es nuestro deber...ademas,tsunami tiene un secreto que creo deberia revelar ahora

-todos miran a tsunami y este se pone muy muy muy nervioso

tsunami:-no soporta mas la presion-GAAHHHH,bueno bueno ,lo admito,la triste verdad,es que yo...

ie cast: -mas atentos que nunca- es que tu..

tsunami: lo admito,tengo que ocupar lentes para la escuela ,y uso los gogles para poder surfear sin elntes ,ohhh,descubireron mi terrible secretooo!

ie cast: -caen al estilo anime-

honoka:-con una mega gotita-tsunami,nosotros nos referíamos a lo de zue

tsunami: ah... eso... -se pone extra megamente mas nervioso que antes-

sayuri:-con un bate ensangrentado-dilo..

honoka:ejem, debemos seguir ,ya va a amanecer

tsunami: pensando-me salve

pazita: hubiese sido divertido... pero bueno... tenemos que seguir

sayuri: -despertando de su siesta-que queda por hacer...

pazita: solo dos preguntas más...

honoka: y un numerito para chizuru de fubu y atsu -susurrando.-pelo chicle y mono balnco...

atsuya y fubuki: -miran a honoka- quep?

honoka:tienen que bailar en traje de sasuke uchiha

atsuya y fubuki: -hacen pose de fuck yeah porque no tienen que usar traje de chica, si no de chico y mas de sasuke-

honoka: y bailaran loly poly de t-ara

atsuya: una vez mas me arruinan la felicidad... -fubuki hace algunos pases- y mi hermano... es raro...

honoka: si se me despega,sere feliz con eso

pazita: bueno, algo es algo~

honoka:-trayendo los trajes de sasuke-a takara ne san, le daría un infarto

pazita y yuki: y porque?

honoka:fan de sasuke...

pazita: ahh~ ya entiendo

atsuya y fubuki se van a cambiar con este ultimo arrastrando a honoka con sigo-

pazita: los abrazos así... ruelan!

honoka:Sueltameeeee

fubuki: -pegado como oso- no... ya me dió flojera...

honoka:y como bailaras abrazándome...

fubuki: -se suelta- ahh bueno~ la vagancia termino de abrazos -mira a cualquier lado- cuando vuelva no te escapas, eh

honoka:nouuu

fubuki: siii! es venganza

honoka:-golpeandose la cabeza con la pared-por que por que por que

sayuri:Si sigues asi ,cada hora quemaras 150 calorías...

pazita: -gotita enorme- si te sigues golpeando la cabeza te vas a desmayar o te romperás la cabeza o sangraras como nunca y te quedaras postrada en la cama de un hospital...

honoka:Se desmaya-

sayuri: era la mejor opcion,o puede que haya tenido una hemorragia y...bueno

pazita: -suspira- yaoi... yaoi everywhere...

-los gemelos salen vestidos-

yuki: creo que ya es la hora de apresurar las cosas... mientras más rápido sea, mas rápido terminamos... -va a poner la pista-

atsuya:viva el chicle de fresa-pose feel like good-

pazita: viva que te sigan los animales... -susurra- bueno, es mejor que empecemos ya... sayu... tu crees que se despierte hono?

sayuri:honoka,fubuki,atsuya,crossover con sasuke,y bailaran loly poly,denle 5 segundos-

pazita: -se encoge de hombros- bueno... -pone la pista y suena loly poly-

honoka.-se levanta rapidísimo y toma su camara-wiii,loly poly shi-suke

-la canción suena y ambos gemelos se ponen a bailar, claro, que fubuki como se sabe la coreo lo bailaba bien y se ganaba los aplausos de las chicas que miraban al igual que de chizuru quien miraba fascinada, lucecitas de colores alumbraban a los dos, cuando transcurría la canción atsuya trataba de copiar a fubuki logrando hacer una contra versión mas dark y mas salvaje sacando algunas risas a los del cast que tomaban video y grababan con todo lo que tenían a la mano ,chizuru al verlo solo podía reir-

atsuya:IM BEST THAN SASUKE IS!

fubuki: -de lo mas calmado- si atsuya, si

la mitad de las chicas:-tirándole zapatos histéricas-NEVER

la otra mitad:Shiiiiii

los dos: -con cara de wtf pura-

honoka: cof cof,que nos queda

pazita: uhm... la pregunta: yo nunca he robado un beso

-kido genda y atsuya alzan la mano-

kido y afuro: -dándoles un siscom-

honoka: ok,genda kun,a confesar...

genda: no me juren infiel... pero se lo robe a haruna...

kido:-le da un patatús sis-com-

fans del gendaharu: ASI SE HACE!

honoka:v-vale..y a atsu-chan

atsuya: -sonríe orgullosamente- pues quien más... -señala disimuladamente a pazita-

honoka:KAWAIIIIII,LO SABIAAA,LO SABIAAA!

sayuri: NYAAAAAAA, eres geniaaal!

atsuya: -mas orgulloso que nunca- lo sé... lo sé...

honoka: y tu kido -kun

kido: -señala a momo-

afuro:-lo ve y se enoja excesivamente- kido...

sayuri: jummm,y ella lo noto...

kido: no...

honoka: como?

kido: estaba dormida

las presentadoras: ahhhhh..

sayuri:Sacando una libretita-tienen que cantar la canción del gato nyan nyan por 10 minutos y usar trajes de cupido

los roba besos: ok...

- se van a vestir con los rajes de cupido y vuelven-

momoko:-abre los ojos-oni chan kawaiiii-por error abraza a kido-

afuro: -siscom mode ON-

momoko:Oniii-chan ,estas suavecito...

afuro: -enojándose más-

kido:Se pone muy rojo-tu hermano esta del otro lado momo...

momoko: -mira a afuro- que se quede allí, kido suavecito~ -sigue abrzandolo-

afuro:-muriendo en su propia furia-swaash-tomese como sonido demoniaco-

honoka: etto...ne, empecemos

-las chicas ponen la pista y todos los roba besos comienzan a cantar, al llegar al minuto 5 atsuya luce exhausto, kido molesto y genda con indicios de rabia ,minuto 7,atsuya se rindió, kido se esta encabronando, genda ahorca a kido en su minuto 9 ,kido y genda se matan mentalmente el uno al otro, minuto 10,acaban la canción y caen rendidos al piso en una ovación de todo el cast-

pazita: bien! myau! siguiente pregunta! yo nunca he roto una cosa y la he escondido...

-suzuno nagumo y goenji alzan la mano con vergüenza-

pazita: suzu, nagu, goe que rompieron?

goenji:-traga duro-el peluchito de toramaru que nana hiso para yukka

pazita: hmm... ya veo...

yukka:-lo escucho todo desde su casa-tengo el presentimiento de que oni-chan ,no estara tan feliz de verme cuando regrese

lizzy: -sigue sobre el cabello de suzuno-y tu nubecita...

suzuno: -de lo más calmado- rompí la cosa máaas preciada de nagumo...

nagumo: ah,veo,sabes,yo me comí todos tus helados el verano pasado y rompí tu globo de nieve preferido ,y lo enterré

suzuno: -echando maldiciones-

lizzy: wow,con esa boquita comes...

suzuno: si, algún problema...

lizzy: pobre de tu novia-riéndose.-

suzuno: -se queda callado- mejor callada

lizzy:te molesto lo que te dije ,grosero-viéndolo fijamente-

suzuno: nop

lizzy:alandole las mejillas-así esta bien...

juan: deja de fastidiarlo!-endo lo alcanza con el mazo del chapulín colorado y lo deja clavado al piso-auch-levantando el índice

endo: jajaja te lo merecias!

lizzy: -desclavandolo con una espatula y reverenciando-disculpen a mi baka amigo por ser tan dobe,es parte de su naturaleza,

honoka:-con una mega gota-neh,calma,en fin,chicos,nagu,suzu,seran un tulipan rojo y un clavel blanco,respectivamente,y goenji tu...-sonrisa malévola-querido querido goenji a ti te toca...

goenji: -temiendose lo peor-

las presentadoras: -sonriendo malevolamente-cosplay de gohan!

goenji: go-gohan... SE ESTAN BURLANDO DE MI! por mi cabello -tocándose el pelo-

sayuri:la verdad,es un pedido,pero con ese traje parecerías mas goku...

goenji: -encogiendosé de hombros- bien..

honoka:-revisando una lista-bueno,la única canción que seria aceptable vendría siendo...SORRY SORRY DE SUPER JUNIORS!

pazita: yuuju! apúrense!

-los chicos salen con sus correspondientes trajes rojos de vergüenza-

los 3: sabia que mi cabello me traicionaría un día...

yuki: -poniendo la pista- vamos! comienza ya la pista! y no hay quejas

-los chicos comienzan a bailar de forma sexy opacando totalmente los trajes con su brillante actuación y causando una histeria por parte de las femeninas del cast sin precedente para nagumo y goenji.-

chicas: -aplausos y parte de silvidos y halagos-

genda:-mirando a goenji nagumo y suzuno con esa carita de "te acercas a mi novia,te parto la boca-

goenji, nagumo y suzuno: -captan-

lizzy: nubecita!-abrazando a suzuno y frotando su cara contra la de ella frenética-kawaiii,la amo,amo amo amo esa canción!

suzuno: -cerrando los ojos y dejándose-

honoka:-bostezando y subiendo las escaleras con mono-fubuki aun colgado-buenas noches...-llega arriba-QUE TE QUITES TE DIGO!

fubuki: -pegado aun- dulce venganza... -sigue de pegado-

honoka:GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

sayuri:-tomando a marco-conejo-buenas

ie cast: -gotita enorme-

marco:-con un letrerito y los ojos llorosos-"sálvenme"

angelo: -poniendose sus lentes de matrix-jeje,todo según el plan...

ie cast: -otra gotita-

lizzy:-aun colgadísima a suzuno-puedo decirlo yo?

suzuno: -tratando de quitársela- haz lo que quieras, pero quitate de mi!

lizzy:-abrazándolo mas fuerte-no quiero,me gustas mucho,tienes el cabello perfecto para dormir!

suzuno: -refunfuñando-

lizzy: nos veremos en el próximo capitulo SAYONARA MATTA NEEE

-apagan todas las luces-

juan:-herido aplanado y adolorido en el piso-otra vez,se les olvido algo...

el proverbio de las presentadoras: nunca acoses a alguien, a menos que tengas el equipo necesario para hacerlo


End file.
